La Fille dans la rue
by Lion01
Summary: Korra et Asami avaient décidé de ne pas avoir d'enfant. Enfin… décidé… On pourrait dire que ce n'était pas vraiment un choix. En revanche, ce qu'elles n'avaient pas prévu c'était qu'Asami sauve une jeune fille et la ramène chez elles. Et peut-être, seulement peut-être, qu'elles allaient devoir changer d'avis.
1. Une Fille qui ne parle pas

**A/N : Bonjour chers lecteurs !**

 **Youhou ! Dernier ! Si, si, je suis contente xD Même si, bon, j'ai beaucoup de choses à vous dire x) Mais je pense attendre la fin pour ça. Comme vous le voyez, cet OS est très long et en fait... c'est même pas un OS. Donc, j'ai pas vraiment toutes les infos pour remplir le truc en dessous. Je pense que je vais mettre en italique les trucs où c'est pas sûr. (EDIT : Informations mises à jour.) Bon, excusez les anglicismes qui sont sûrement restés. Déjà que j'en fais en temps normal... Et je suis un peu désolée pour l'écriture simpliste (enfin surtout pour moi xD).**

 **Oh, pour ceux de Trace qui passeraient par-là, voici donc l'histoire de la fille de Korra et d'Asami que j'avais laissé apparaitre dans les deux derniers chapitres ;)**

 **Bref, voici les infos :**

 **Défi** **: Korrasami Week 2017**

 **Thème** **: Family (Famille, même si ça semble quand même plutôt évident...)**

 **Relation** **: Korra/Asami, Bolin/Opal (évoqué), Wu/Mako (évoqué), Zaheer/P'li (évoqué, mais légèrement développé)  
**

 **Personnages** **: Korra, Asami, Isolina (OC), Lin Beifong, Bolin, Opal, Pema, Rohan, Reena (OC : fille d'Opal et Bolin), Lu (OC : secrétaire d'Asami), Zaheer, P'li (évoquée), Toph, autres OC.  
**

 **Genre** **: Fluff, Family, Hurt/comfort, Angst, Romance  
**

 **Rating** **: T (M sur quelques chapitres, à cause de violence ou de nudité)**

 **Mots** **: 4k**

 **Traduction de l'anglais** **: _The Girl in the street_** **de Lion01**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Korra et Asami avaient décidé de ne pas avoir d'enfant. Enfin… décidé… On pourrait dire que ce n'était pas vraiment un choix.

Le truc c'était qu'étant donné qu'Asami était le PDG de Future Industries et que Korra était l'Avatar, elles se donnaient déjà grand mal pour avoir une relation amoureuse équilibrée et un monde équilibré. Elles ne pouvaient possiblement pas ruiner la vie d'un enfant. Elles ne pouvaient pas sacrifier le bonheur de quelqu'un pour le leur. Ou du moins, c'était ce qu'elles essayaient de penser.

Après tout, elles étaient la famille l'une de l'autre et elles étaient heureuses de cette façon. C'était le cas pour Asami. Il ne lui restait plus aucune famille. Elle avait juste Korra et leurs amis. Peut-être était-ce assez. Peut-être ne l'était-ce pas…

Elle se souvenait que lorsqu'elle était plus jeune elle rêvait d'avoir un enfant. Mais c'était il y a des années ! Dorénavant, elle avait une puissante entreprise, qui avait besoin d'elle, une puissante femme, qu'elle aimait profondément, mais dont elle avait également besoin.

De plus, quand elle était une jeune fille naïve, elle ne s'attendait pas à finir avec une autre femme, ou avec l'Avatar… Il semblait que ça ait tourné d'une façon différente de ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Ce qui n'était pas un problème ! Pas du tout un problème ! Elle était heureuse, et c'était ce qui importait le plus. Mais parfois, elle pensait que ce serait un bonheur autre que de s'occuper d'un enfant… Ce serait une famille différente.

Pour Korra, c'était un peu différent. À vrai dire, elle n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé. La seule chose qui l'obsédait, quand elle était plus jeune, c'était être l'Avatar.

Et après… après, elle avait essayé de trouver l'amour aussi, mais ce n'était pas son devoir. On va dire que ça lui était tombé dessus. Et elle était très contente que ça lui ait tombé dessus ! Après tout, elle n'était pas vraiment sûre qu'elle aurait réussi à être là où elle était sans Asami à ses côtés. Enfin, il y avait aussi ses autres amis, mais Asami était Asami.

Elle lui apportait tellement de soutien, tellement d'amour ; elle était exceptionnelle ! Elle n'avait aucun doute qu'elle resterait avec Asami pour le reste de sa vie. Ça ne pouvait être qu'elle. L'amour de sa vie. Pour Korra, cet amour était suffisant. Et en fait, elle n'avait jamais essayer de voir plus loin, elle n'en avait pas besoin. Elle vivait juste sa vie. Et sa vie était tout ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé.

Donc, que ce soit pour Asami ou pour Korra, elles ne prévoyaient pas vraiment d'avoir un enfant. Sauf que, parfois, rien ne se passe comme prévu.

* * *

Asami sortit du boulot. Ce n'était pas un jour trop fatigant, et elle en était contente. En fait, elle pensait qu'elle pourrait même s'arrêter où Korra était censée être… si elle arrivait à se rappeler où elle était censée être.

Pour Asami, c'était plus simple : la plupart du temps, elle était à la tour de Future Industries. Pour Korra cependant, elle était toujours en train de bouger et Asami ne se rappelait jamais où elle était les trois-quarts du temps. Elle avait une bonne mémoire ! Mais elle aurait vraiment besoin d'un planning pour savoir où était Korra la plupart du temps. Peut-être était-elle du côté des triades ? Elle en avait parlé… Enfin, ça ne ferait pas de mal de vérifier… normalement.

Elle vérifia qu'elle avait son gant, parce qu'on ne pouvait jamais savoir ce qui arrivait sur leur territoire. Ensuite, elle grimpa dans la voiture et commença à conduire à travers la ville. Elle laissa le vent lui caresser les cheveux et alléger ses pensées. Être dans un bureau toute la journée ne pouvait pas faire ça. C'était tellement relaxant de conduire !

Elle alla à l'endroit possiblement dangereux où elle voulait aller. Elle continua d'avancer, regardant les alentours pour voir si l'Avatar se montrait. Mais, tout était silencieux, rien ne bougeait, il n'y avait rien dans les parages, ce qui était très bizarre. Même quand des trucs pas nets se passaient, il y avait toujours quelque chose qui se produisait ici ! Peut-être que Korra ou la police venaient juste de passer ? Mais alors, les habitants ne devraient-ils pas être dehors ?

Asami regarda autour d'elle de nouveau ; peut-être qu'elle ratait quelque chose… Mais elle ne voyait rien. Rien sauf cette petite chose bougeant en bas à droite de la rue… Peut-être qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un qui pouvait l'aider. Elle décida de se garer plutôt que de faire demi-tour. La rue était trop petite, et elle ne voulait pas aller plus loin alors que cette personne pourrait s'en aller.

Une fois hors de la voiture — elle avait, bien entendu, pris son gant — elle commença à marcher vers la rue, qui était dorénavant sur sa gauche. Elle marcha et entendit d'étranges bruits. Peut-être étaient-ce des voix… Mais elle pensait qu'il n'y avait personne dehors !

Elle commença à marcher plus vite vers la rue, et elle vit quelques silhouettes. Ce qui était étrange c'était qu'il y avait une toute petite minuscule silhouette parmi elles. Plus Asami s'approchait, plus elle pouvait distinguer qu'il s'agissait en fait de trois hommes et d'une petite fille. Que faisait-elle avec eux ?

Enfin, elle pouvait imaginer que l'un d'entre eux était son père ou l'un de ses parents, mais… quelque chose n'allait pas. Ils semblaient un peu étranges. La jeune enfant avait une peluche dans les mains, marchant en regardant le sol, le serrant étroitement. Elle semblait… seule, et perdue, d'une certaine façon.

Quant à eux, ils étaient trop fiers, trop négligents, trop… pas nets. Ils arboraient un horrible sourire narquois sur leur visage. Et ils parlaient à la fille. Elle ne répondait pas. Asami s'approcha, essayant de comprendre ce qu'ils disaient.

« Allez, on va pas te laisser là ! La rue est dangereuse, t'sais. Pourquoi tu viendrais pas avec nous, p'tite fille ? On pourrait t'aider et t'aurais quelqu'part où vivre.

\- Ouais, on a pas beaucoup d'enfants ! Mais chui sûr que des gens adoreront s'occuper d'une si jolie petite fille, si tu les aides un peu…

\- Rien de dangereux, t'sais. Juste trainer, portant des trucs… »

Est-ce qu'ils essayaient… de la recruter ? Mais c'était juste une enfant ! Maintenant, elle comprenait comme Mako et Bolin avaient fini par travailler pour les triades étant enfants. Ils n'avaient rien et les triades avaient pu leur donner ce dont ils avaient besoin. Elle ne savait pas ce qui en était pour la petite fille mais elle ne voulait très certainement pas les rejoindre. Et même si elle le voulait, ce serait une grosse erreur. Une grosse erreur qu'Asami pouvait éviter. Elle allait les faire partir.

« Les gars, vous devriez laisser la petite tranquille », dit Asami, ne voulant pas se battre.

Elle avait un peu l'espoir qu'ils partiraient sans rien demander. Cependant, ce ne fut pas ce qui arriva :

« Qu'est-ce tu fous ici, meuf ? T'peux pas voir qu'on parle affaires ? Maintenant, dégage et on te blessera pas, puisque je suis dans un bon jour.

\- Laissez la petite tranquille et c'est _vous_ qui ne serez blessés.

\- Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien, il semblerait que tu sois courageuse. Qui t'es ? Sa mère ?

\- Je suis juste une citoyenne concernée, et je vous assure que la fille part avec moi.

\- La petite est à nous. Les gars, débarrassez-vous d'elle. »

Deux hommes se précipitèrent vers elle. L'un avait du feu dans sa main et l'autre était un maitre de la Terre. Elle les assomma rapidement, avant que l'un d'eux n'ait le temps d'utiliser sa maitrise contre elle.

« Pars ou je te ferai la même chose, prévint-elle.

\- Bien sûr, c'est ce que je pensais, dit-il ironiquement. »

Bon, finalement, il faudrait se battre ! C'était un maitre du Feu, comme le premier qu'elle avait assommé. Il essaya de lui jeter quelques coups de poing de feu et elle se précipita en avant. Elle se pencha pour le faire tomber avec un coup de pied, et lui donna un coup de jus.

C'était assez facile. Ces gars l'avaient sous-estimée. Mais elle avait dorénavant un plus gros problème : la petite fille. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était censée faire d'elle ?

Elle s'agenouilla pour parler à la fille, qui regardait toujours le sol, mais qui avait arrêté de marcher.

« Hey, ça va ? demanda Asami, inquiète. Où sont tes parents ? Tu ne devrais pas être seule. C'est plutôt dangereux par ici, tu sais… »

La fille ne répondit pas et le PDG ne savait pas quoi dire.

Elle dégagea une mèche de cheveux noirs du visage de la fille pour voir un peu plus que le dessus de sa tête. Le contact fit presque reculer la fille aux cheveux noirs, mais elle leva seulement la tête vers sa sauveuse, ne disant rien.

Asami fut frappée par les yeux bleus de la fille. Ils étaient en fait presque blancs. C'était un tellement beau contraste avec ses cheveux sombres. Mais ce qui était encore plus frappant était les blessures qu'elle avait sur ses joues, ses yeux gonflés, et cette profonde tristesse qui y siégeait. Qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé ?

« Est-ce que tu veux que je t'emmène quelque part ? Ce n'est vraiment pas sûr, je ne peux pas te laisser là. »

La fille baissa la tête une fois de plus et Asami n'y comprenait rien. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser cette jeune fille ici. Mais où devrait-elle aller ?

Peut-être… Enfin, le mieux c'était la police. Peut-être que Beifong aurait une solution. Elle savait que la femme aux cheveux gris n'était pas la personne la plus douce pour faire parler la petite fille, mais peut-être qu'elle pourrait lui trouver un endroit où rester pendant quelques temps. Le problème maintenant c'était comment allait-elle faire pour que la fille veuille bien venir avec elle ?

« Écoute, je ne te laisse pas ici. Je t'amène au poste de police, si ça te va ? Je veux dire, ils pourraient être capable de t'aider… Ma voiture est en bas de la rue… »

Mentalement, elle se disait qu'elle ressemblait à une psychopathe kidnappant un enfant.

« D'accord, peut-être que tu ne veux pas que je t'aide… Je veux dire, je suis juste un adulte et je pourrais être comme ces gars et pourrais te blesser. Hum… Je peux comprendre que tu ne veuilles pas venir avec moi, mais tu ne peux pas rester toute seule, et certainement pas ici. Je ne veux pas te forcer, alors s'il te lait, viens avec moi. Je veux juste t'aider. Tu ne me dois rien ! Tu n'auras rien à faire. C'est seulement pour toi. »

La fille ne bougea pas et Asami ne pouvait pas faire plus. Elle espérait que la fille la suivrait, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas la « kidnapper ». Elle soupira et se releva, commençant à se rediriger vers sa voiture. Elle commença à se sentir mal de laisser la fille seule, de laisser un enfant seul dans une rue, mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Peut-être qu'elle vivait dans les environs. Peut-être qu'elle allait juste voir ses parents. Peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de son aide.

Toutes ces pensées s'arrêtèrent, et elle sursauta presque de surprise, quand une petite main saisit la sienne. Asami regarda à côté d'elle, et la fille était là, toujours regardant le sol, mais la suivant.

« Merci », dit doucement Asami.

Elle ne pouvait pas être plus heureuse. Néanmoins, elle resta silencieuse, parce que la fille ne voulait pas parler. Ou peut-être qu'elle ne savait pas ? Enfin, elle était censée savoir parler. Elle avait peut-être quatre ou cinq ans. Peut-être un peu plus. Asami ne pouvait pas le dire. Elle n'essaya pas de le découvrir et marcha simplement avec la fille jusqu'à sa voiture. Quand elles l'atteignirent, Asami remarqua qu'il allait y avoir un petit problème :

« Par les Esprits, que je suis stupide ! Je n'ai pas de siège pour enfant. Bon, on est pas censées avoir un accident, mais on sait jamais… Juste ne bouge pas. Je pense que j'ai une idée. »

Asami ouvrit le coffre où il y avait une caisse à outil. Elle pouvait certainement prendre un siège de derrière pour le mettre sur celui de devant. Ou plutôt, c'était ce qu'elle espérait faire. Et après quelques minutes, ce fut ce qu'elle réussit à faire.

« Voilà, maintenant c'est mieux. Allons-y. »

Elle attendit que la fille entre dans la voiture et boucla sa ceinture. Ensuite, elle fit de même pour elle-même et se dirigea vers le poste de police.

Quand elle sortit de la voiture, ainsi que la fille, cette dernière prit sa main une fois de plus. Asami lui sourit, même si elle regardait droit devant elle. C'était émouvant de voir à quel point la fille s'accrochait à elle. La jeune adulte pensa qu'elle avait dû être seule pendant un petit bout de temps… C'était comme si elle se sentait plus en sécurité de cette façon. Et Asami était contente de lui inspirer confiance.

Elles entrèrent dans le poste de police et le PDG demanda à voir Lin. La femme la plus âgée arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

« Miss Sato, que fais-tu ici ? » demanda le chef de la police de son ton aussi brut qu'à l'accoutumée.

Puis, elle remarqua la fille, s'accrochant à la jeune femme.

« Qui c'est ?

\- En fait, j'en ai aucune idée. »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse s'expliquer, Lin continua :

« Tu n'en as aucune idée ? Tu as une enfant qui te tient la main et tu ne sais pas qui c'est ?

\- Ouais… C'est compliqué. Mais pour faire simple, je l'ai trouvée sur le territoire des triades, et j'ai pensé que vous pourriez m'aider à trouver ses parents. Elle ne veut pas parler, et je ne sais pas quoi faire… »

La femme aux cheveux gris grogna avant de répondre :

« Allons dans une salle. »

Elles trouvèrent une salle d'interrogatoire et Lin s'assit en face de deux chaises où étaient Asami et la fille qui ne voulait décidément pas la lâcher.

« Bon… c'est quoi ton nom ? » demanda Lin, n'étant pas vraiment douce, comme Asami s'y attendait.

La fille resserra sa prise, se sentant attaquée et terrifiée. Asami le sentit et essaya de l'apaiser.

« Ça va aller, chérie, lui dit-elle avec la voix la plus douce qu'il y ait. La femme qui est ici est le chef de la police, elle veut juste t'aider. »

La fille leva ses yeux bleus et craintifs et Asami n'était pas sûre qu'elle parle. Ça n'avait pas l'air…

« J'ai besoin de ton nom pour contacter tes parents », expliqua Lin.

La fille regarda ses pieds et resta silencieuse.

« Est-ce que tu sais où tu habites alors ? » essaya une nouvelle fois Lin.

La fille continua de regarder ses pieds, en silence.

« Je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne dis rien… » dit Lin, un peu déçue.

Elle ne pouvait vraiment rien faire pour la fille, mais elle ne voulait pas parler. Les deux femmes attendirent, mais la fille ni ne bougea, ni ne parla.

« Asami, interpela Lin, allons parler dehors. »

Le PDG hocha la tête et se leva. La fille tint sa main fermement, comme si elle voulait dire : « ne pars pas ».

« Je reviens. C'est promis, jura Asami. On doit juste parler entre adultes. Je suis sûre que tu n'aimerais pas. Reste simplement ici et je reviendrai. D'accord ? »

La fille relâcha un peu son emprise et Asami libéra sa main, sortant de la pièce, où Lin l'attendait. Elle ferma la porte, laissant la petite fille seule.

« Je ne peux rien faire, Asami, avoua Lin. Elle ne veut pas parler ! Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'elle puisse…

\- Elle comprend. Je suis sûre qu'elle sait parler. Elle est peut-être un peu perdue… ou timide, ou je ne sais quoi. Et si on lui trouvait une famille avec qui rester ? Elle a besoin de quelqu'un pour s'occuper d'elle et pour qu'elle se sente assez à l'aise pour parler.

\- Je crains ne pas pouvoir le faire, grimaça Lin.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- On est allés sur le territoire des triades aujourd'hui, libérant des dizaines d'enfants qu'ils avaient recrutés pour leur sale besogne. Et on a déjà du mal à trouver une famille pour chacun d'eux. Est-ce que je dois vous rappeler qu'on doit déjà déménager certains citoyens à cause de bâtiments dangereux ? Elle pourrait attendre des jours avant qu'on lui trouve un endroit où rester, même plus. Ou elle resterait ici. Mais ce n'est pas franchement un endroit pour de jeunes enfants. »

Asami grimaça. Ce n'était pas bon.

« Tu pourrais la prendre avec toi, ajouta Lin.

\- Quoi ? demanda Asami, surprise.

\- J'ai dit que tu pourrais la prendre avec toi.

\- Oui, merci j'avais compris. »

Lin haussa les épaules et commença à expliquer ce qu'elle voulait dire :

« Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'elle semble bien t'aimer. Elle s'accroche à toi et tu veux apparemment faire en sorte qu'elle soit en sécurité.

\- Oui, je sais, mais on a pas des papiers à remplir pour ce genre de choses ? À moins que vous ne confiez des enfants à n'importe qui.

\- Eh bien, d'habitude on s'assure que la personne ne représente pas un danger, mais je peux faire une exception pour une fois.

\- Vous feriez ça ? dit Asami en souriant insolemment, sachant à quel point Lin pouvait être rigide.

\- Je sais où te trouver si quoi que ce soit arrive. Et je suis à peu près sûre que tu ne peux pas disparaitre avec une entreprise comptant sur toi. Oh, et l'Avatar détruirait la moitié de la Terre pour te retrouver. Donc, je suis à peu près sûre que je peux te confier l'enfant. »

Asami gloussa. C'étaient plutôt de bons arguments.

« Bon, tu la prends ou pas ?

\- Ouais… Euh… Ouais, je la prends. »

Pendant qu'elle disait cela, elle se demanda si ça ne dérangerait pas Korra. Mais elle y pensa trop tard, et elle ne pouvait pas laisser la fille ici de toute façon. Donc, sa femme allait devoir faire avec. Mais peut-être qu'elle ne devrait pas l'expliquer de cette façon… Elle y penserait plus tard.

« Alors, va la chercher, ordonna le chef de la police. Je remplirai les papiers.

\- D'accord, Lin. Merci ! À bientôt ! »

La femme la plus âgée fit un geste de la main et retourna travailler, pendant qu'Asami retourna dans la salle. La fille avait à peine bougé.

Elle s'agenouilla de nouveau, lui faisant face.

« Donc… j'ai parlé avec le chef de la police, commença le PDG, se demandant si le jeune fille voudrait bien rester avec elle. Et j'ai pensé que tu préfèrerais venir avec moi plutôt que de rester ici. Mais si ça te va ? Je veux dire, tu resteras sûrement avec moi pour quelques jours et on essaiera de trouver ta famille. »

Au début, la petite fille ni bougea, ni ne parla. Puis, elle mit ses petits bras autour du cou d'Asami, comme si elle lui disait merci. La jeune femme l'étreignit, la soulevant de la chaise. Elle sortit du poste de police avec la petite fille dans ses bras.

Elle n'avait plus qu'à rentrer et parler à Korra. Ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué…

* * *

Asami ne savait pas si elle devait de nouveau essayer de faire en sorte que la petite parle ou si elle ferait mieux de la laisser tranquille.

Elles étaient rentrées depuis deux heures au manoir, et elle était toujours aussi calme, trop calme… Elle était juste assise sur une chaise, dessinant sur des feuilles qu'Asami lui avait données. La jeune PDG avait essayé de nombreuses fois de faire sortir un son de la bouche de la fille, mais rien n'était parvenu à ses oreilles.

Alors, elle regardait simplement la fille dessiner, essayant de voir si ses dessins pouvaient lui montrer quoi que ce soit. Peut-être qu'elle ne savait vraiment pas parler, peut-être était-elle même muette. Alors, elle écrirait ou dessinerait quelque chose, non ? Cependant, de ce qu'Asami pouvait voir, ce n'était rien de très… précis.

Asami pensa qu'elle devrait juste être patiente. Elle ne pouvait pas l'obliger à faire quoi que ce soit. Peut-être que Korra aurait plus de chances qu'elle… Elle était l'Avatar après tout : la fille pourrait la connaitre. En parlant du loup, elle venait d'arriver.

« Hey, Asami ! Devine quoi ! Quelques… Qui c'est ? demanda Korra, une fois qu'elle remarqua la petite fille.

\- Salut, Korra ! Euh… Eh bien, je ne connais pas son nom. C'est une longue histoire.

\- Est-ce que j'ai manqué neuf mois et je ne sais combien d'années de notre vie ? »

Asami gloussa et s'approcha de Korra.

« Non, ce n'est pas le cas. Elle va rester avec nous pendant quelque temps, si ça te va. Elle était toute seule dans la rue. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser là-bas ! Et je suis allée voir Beifong et elle a dit que personne ne pouvait s'occuper d'elle. Donc, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait le faire pendant quelques jours ou quelque chose comme ça.

\- D'accord… Et elle n'a pas de nom ?

\- Elle ne veut pas parler. Du moins avec moi. Tu veux essayer ? Peut-être que comme tu es l'Avatar, elle te ferait plus confiance.

\- Bien sûr. »

Korra s'approcha de la fille et Asami la suivit. L'Avatar s'accroupit, se présentant :

« Salut, je suis Korra. J'habite ici aussi, donc on sera colocataires. Je suis aussi l'Avatar. Je ne sais pas si tes parents t'ont parlé de moi… Je dois maintenir l'équilibre du monde. Je veux juste aider les gens. Je peux sûrement t'aider toi aussi. Est-ce que je peux savoir comme tu t'appelles ? »

La fille la fixa mais ne dit rien. Korra, après quelques secondes, regarda de nouveau Asami, qui haussa les épaules. Bon, c'était bien essayé. Elle se leva et se retourna.

« Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle veuille parler tout de suite, peut-être plus tard ?

\- J'espère, répondit Asami, un peu ennuyée.

\- Oh, Asami… N'aies pas l'air si triste, Korra dit doucement en mettant ses mains sur les joues de l'autre femme. Tu sais, les premiers jours que j'ai passé au camp au Pôle Sud, je ne parlais à personne parce que j'étais loin de mes parents pour la première fois. Alors, elle a juste besoin de temps aussi. »

La femme à la peau pâle mit sa main sur celle de Korra, comme pour montrer qu'elle était d'accord.

« Comment était ta journée ? demanda-t-elle, changeant de sujet.

\- Fatigante. J'étais avec Beifong et nous avons libéré plusieurs enfants.

\- Ouais, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit.

\- Peut-être qu'elle est l'un d'eux, ajouta Korra. »

Elles regardèrent toutes les deux la jeune enfant, qui les fixait avec de grands yeux.

« Et ta journée ? demanda l'Avatar, retournant à leur conversation.

\- Bien. Je veux dire, fatigante, et j'ai eu à me battre contre trois types pour la sauver, mais à part ça, tout s'est bien passé.

\- Bien, dit Korra, approchant l'oreille d'Asami. Est-ce que tu penses que je peux t'embrasser devant la petite ou ce serait inapproprié ? Parce que soyons honnêtes, je l'aurais fait bien plus tôt si elle n'était pas là. »

Asami gloussa. Bien entendu, le fait que Korra ne l'embrasse pas en revenant à la maison était vraiment bizarre.

« Je ne sais pas, Korra… Peut-être que ses parents… »

Mais Asami n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase à cause des lèvres de Korra sur les siennes.

« Pourquoi vous vous embrassez ? » une petite voix dit.

Les deux femmes sursautèrent, rompant leur baiser. Dire qu'elles étaient surprises était en fait un euphémisme. Elles regardèrent toutes les deux la jeune fille, puis se regardèrent l'une l'autre, excitées. Elle parle ! pensèrent-elles.

Asami fut celle qui s'accroupit pour faire face à la fille et lui répondre :

« On s'embrasse parce qu'on s'aime. »

Elle ne savait pas si la fille n'avait jamais vu deux personnes s'embrasser ou si elle était juste curieuse.

« Je n'ai jamais vu deux femmes s'embrasser avant », dit la fille.

Ah oui. Asami oubliait souvent ce petit, minuscule détail.

« Eh bien… Parfois, deux femmes peuvent tomber amoureuses, comme deux hommes le peuvent, et un homme et une femme. »

Elle ne s'était jamais imaginée en train d'expliquer ça à une si jeune enfant. C'était assez drôle, tant que ça n'en devenait pas gênant.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que je pourrais tomber amoureuse d'une femme aussi ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

\- Peut-être quand tu seras plus grande. Qui sait ? Mais tu es un peu jeune pour penser à ce genre de choses. »

La fille sembla comprendre et recommença à dessiner. Asami regarda sa femme, derrière elle : qu'est-ce qu'elle était censée faire ? L'Avatar fit un mouvement de tête vers la jeune enfant, incitant Asami à continuer de parler afin d'obtenir peut-être quelques informations.

« Chérie, commença à dire Asami, j'ai besoin de savoir quelques petites choses si tu vis ici. Tu n'as pas à dire ce que tu ne veux pas dire, d'accord ? Mais peut-être ton nom et ton âge pour commencer ? »

Deux yeux bleu clair se tournèrent vers elle, se détournant du dessin.

« Pourquoi tu as besoin de savoir ? »

Quelle étrange question !

« Eh bien, j'ai besoin de savoir comment je peux t'appeler et c'est mieux si je connais ton âge. »

La fille hocha la tête.

« Les dernières personnes à qui j'ai dit mon prénom ne l'utilisaient même pas…

\- Mais moi oui. J'ai vraiment envie de savoir comment tu t'appelles. »

Elle hocha de nouveau la tête.

« Je m'appelle Isolina. J'ai cinq ans.

\- D'accord, je te remercie de me le dire. Tu peux nous faire confiance, tu sais.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu vas arrêter de m'appeler « chérie » ? J'aime bien. Ma maman m'appelait comme ça.

\- Je, commença Asami, incapable de trouver une réponse. Non, je n'arrêterai pas. Mais je ne peux pas t'appeler comme ça tout le temps. Les gens vont penser que c'est comme ça que tu t'appelles ! »

La fille sourit et Asami était contente. Peut-être qu'elle arriverait à faire en sorte qu'elle s'ouvre à elle…

* * *

 **A/N : Alors, ça vous a plu ? Et si vous me le disiez dans une petite review ?**

 **Bon, alors, c'est le moment infos.** **Premièrement, j'ai promis, vu l'enthousiasme que ce début a suscité chez les anglophones de AO3, que je continuerai cette histoire en anglais. Je le ferai donc. Le hic pour vous, très chers lecteurs français, c'est que je vais être obligée d'écrire l'anglais avant le français parce que très franchement vaut mieux traduire dans ce sens-là que dans l'autre. Et donc, le problème c'est que j'écris quand même plus lentement en anglais, que ça me démotive quand même pas mal et je vous parle même pas de mon manque d'inspiration du moment. Sans compter que je vais m'absenter pendant un mois, rien de mieux pour te couper de tes devoirs ! Bref. Vous voyez le genre. Donc, je sais pas quand je vais repasser dans le coin... Bon, après, d'un autre côté, je pense que l'anglais, même si je l'adore profondément, va finir par me gaver xD Donc, peut-être que je vous traduirai quelques chapitres entre temps. Après, y'a aussi l'option je fais l'anglais et le français en même temps, mais c'est une quantité de travail immense... Bref, j'espère que vous comprendrez. Je fais au mieux et je pense à vous, d'accord ?**

 **Et deuxièmement, dans un futur plus ou moins proche (plus loin que proche d'ailleurs), je devrais commencer une histoire supposément moins centrée sur Korra et Asami (bon, ce sont quand même les personnages principaux hein xD), que je trouve plutôt chouette. Je suis partie dans un délire avec Raava et Vaatu et des anges, et l'équilibre du monde. C'est la première fois que je fais un plan, plusieurs résumés et que je repense le concept autant de fois. Et avec ça, j'ai toujours pas fini de trouver les tenants et les aboutissants de cette chose. En même temps, je me suis mis en tête de replacer tous les méchants de LoK et c'est vraiiiiment très compliqué. Sinon, je pourrais tout garder en tête, mais là, même moi je ne me comprends plus x) Bref, c'était pour savoir si une histoire longue de ce genre, avec plus une idée de quête et de voyage initiatique (comme dans LoK en gros avec la romance en plus), intéressait quelqu'un. Non, parce que ça m'intéresse moi, mais voilà, je me suis dit que c'était bien de vous informer.**

 **Bon, en attendant toutes mes nouveautés, je vous souhaite une très bonne continuation ! J'espère qu'on se reverra dans pas trop longtemps.**

 **À plus !**

 **Lion**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Bonjour, bonjour, amis lecteurs !**

 **Me revoilà ! Alors, comme vous allez pouvoir le remarquer, je vais** _ **essayer**_ **de faire progresser la version anglophone de cette histoire et la version française en même temps. Ce qui est énormément de travail, alors même si j'ai pris de l'avance, comptez pas trop sur moi pour une mise à jour toutes les semaines. Je vais faire ce que je peux, mais je suis à peu près sûre que je vais pas y arriver. (C'est-à-dire que j'ai passé plus d'une après-midi à faire de la correction sur les deux versions…)**

 _ **Mais**_ **, si cela peut vous consoler, la version anglophone n'ira pas plus vite, pour la simple et bonne raison que j'estime avoir besoin du français pour améliorer ma daubasse. Ouais, alors, pour être honnête, je suis pas du tout convaincue par les chapitres qui suivent, donc va sûrement falloir que je fasse du ménage, que je réarrange. Ce qui m'ennuie énormément. Mais j'essaie de faire quelque chose qui peut vous plaire, et j'avoue que ça ne me satisfait pas moi-même donc bon…**

 **Dans tous les cas, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ! On reprend directement à la fin du chapitre précédent.**

* * *

Pendant un certain temps, les deux femmes laissèrent la petite fille continuer ses dessins. Elle était sur une table, avec ses feuilles, ses crayons et sa peluche violette en forme d'ours, concentrée sur son œuvre d'art. C'étaient, apparemment, des… feux d'artifice ? Bref, c'était très coloré.

Puis, les trois d'entre elles mangèrent. La petite fille était toujours très silencieuse, mais Korra et Asami décidèrent de la laisser parler quand elle voulait, et, si elle ne le souhaitait pas, ce n'était bien entendu pas un problème.

Donc, elles vivaient dans un calme silence ; exception faite de quand les deux femmes parlaient. Cependant, elles avaient peur que la petite fille ne se renferme sur elle-même si elles parlaient trop. Elles ne voulaient pas qu'elle se sente rejetée : elle devait se sentir à l'aise.

Le problème c'était qu'elle se renfermait par elle-même. Donc, elles pensèrent qu'elles la laisseraient tranquille pour un temps. Pendant ce temps, elles parlèrent de choses sérieuses :

« Donc… hum, Korra commença, est-ce que tu as pensé au comment est-ce qu'on va s'occuper d'elle ? Ce n'est peut-être que quelques jours, mais on va être occupées…

\- Non, je n'y ai pas pensé, avoua Asami avec aplomb.

\- Tu n'y as pas pensé ? Voyez-vous ça, le légendaire monstre de la planification et de l'organisation, Asami Sato, n'a rien prévu !

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, Korra ! Je n'ai pas pensé… Elle était juste comme un petit chaton abandonné ; je ne pouvais possiblement pas la laisser à son sort. Je sais que ça nous met dans une situation compliquée, mais… »

Korra mit ses mains sur les épaules d'Asami pour l'interrompre. Les yeux verts s'ancrèrent alors dans les yeux bleus, solides et déterminés.

« D'accord, arrête, ordonna fermement l'Avatar. Ça va aller. J'aurais certainement fait la même chose à ta place… Bon, c'est comme ça que j'ai eu Naga, sauf qu'elle n'était pas censée rester que pour quelques jours, mais plus pour toujours. Ça ne me dérange pas que la fille vive avec nous, je ne sais juste pas comment on va faire.

\- Elle n'a pas besoin qu'on soit tout le temps derrière elle, je pourrais la prendre au bureau demain. Et peut-être que je peux faire en sorte de m'arrêter quelques jours pour m'occuper d'elle…

\- Hé ! Tu fais pas ça pour moi ! dit Korra en faisant semblant de bouder pour rire.

\- Il faut dire qu'à chaque fois que j'essaie, tu pars loin de moi.

\- C'est vrai. Mais tu ne peux pas la plupart du temps.

\- C'est vrai aussi.

\- Je suis fatiguée, dit une petite voix provenant de plus bas. »

Les deux femmes sursautèrent de surprise. Une fois qu'elles remarquèrent que ce n'était qu'Isolina, elles se calmèrent, pensant qu'elles auraient à s'y habituer.

Asami regarda l'heure : il était 21 heures 13. Un peu tard pour un jeune enfant. Réalisant cela, le PDG pensa qu'elle aurait à faire plus attention aux besoins de l'enfant. Elle ne pouvait définitivement pas vivre comme deux femmes adultes. Asami devrait probablement changer ses habitudes…

« D'accord… Tu veux prendre une douche avant d'aller te coucher ? proposa-t-elle. Je ne sais pas combien temps tu as été dans la rue…

\- Juste un jour, répondit Isolina comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

\- D'accord… Je vais te montrer où c'est, mais… est-ce que tu as besoin de moi pour te laver ?

\- Asami, elle a cinq ans. Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait besoin de ton aide, interrompit Korra, exaspérée.

\- Toi, tu as eu besoin de moi, et tu avais vingt-et-un an, répondit malicieusement Asami, avec un sourire en coin.

\- Hé ! protesta l'Avatar, sur le point de souligner à quel point il était injuste d'utiliser un tel argument contre elle quand elle ne pouvait décemment rien répondre devant la petite. »

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Isolina gloussa mettant ses deux mains sur son visage poupon et rieur.

« Oh, je vois, vous vous montez donc contre moi, constata l'Avatar en croisant ses bras et en boudant.

\- Qu'en penses-tu, Isolina ? Pouvons-nous vaincre le tout-puissant Avatar, maitre de tous les éléments ? »

La fille gloussa de nouveau en réponse au sourire d'Asami.

« Je ne suis pas seulement le maitre de tous les éléments…

\- Tiens donc ? répondit Asami, curieuse de la réponse. »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Korra, qui avait un léger sourire carnassier, les yeux d'un prédateur et l'humeur espiègle.

« Je suis aussi le maitre des chatouilles ! » s'exclama-t-elle avant de se jeter sur elle.

Elle commença à chatouiller les côtes de sa femme, qui se débattit un peu dans les bras forts qui s'accrochaient à sa taille, bien qu'une crise de rire lui échappât. Elle cria alors, riant :

« Ah ! Cours, Isolina ! Cours ! Elle va venir pour toi ! »

La jeune enfant éclata de rire, commençant à s'échapper maladroitement sur ses petits pieds, par de petits pas hasardeux.

« Oh non. Tu ne vas pas t'en sortir si facilement », déclara le vilain Avatar.

Elle tortura Asami avec un peu plus d'ardeur, saisissant la fille pendant que la jeune femme essayait de reprendre son souffle. Elle chatouilla Isolina un peu plus doucement qu'Asami, ne voulant pas briser la fille, qui était comme une sorte de petit objet fragile pour elle.

Les rires de la jeune fille redoublèrent, un rire jeune et innocent que seul un enfant pouvait avoir. Mais Asami, souriant toujours bêtement, essaya de libérer son alliée en attaquant leur ennemi commun. L'Avatar lutta, la fille toujours dans sa main.

« Oh non ! Je suis attaquée ! Imbéciles ! »

Elle rit à gorge déployée alors qu'Asami enfonça ses doigts dans ses côtes et dans son cou, au point qu'elle ait besoin de poser un genou au sol pour ne pas finir complètement affalée par terre.

« Arrête ça, Asami ! Je me rends, je me rends ! supplia l'Avatar, des larmes de rire dans ses yeux.

\- Tu vois ça, Isolina ? On a gagné ! déclara le PDG en arrêtant sa douce torture, laissant Korra reprendre son souffle et libérer Isolina.

\- Ouais ! s'exclama la fille, riant et souriant plus que jamais. »

Le PDG sourit également, puis se souvint de l'heure.

« Bon, maintenant, sur cette brillante victoire, allons se préparer pour aller nous coucher. »

Asami sortit de la cuisine, où elles étaient jusqu'à présent, et demanda à Isolina de la suivre. Elle la guida jusqu'à la salle de bain avant de parler :

« Donc… c'est ici… euh… Crie si tu as besoin de moi ? N'écoute pas Korra. Elle a été séparée de ses parents très jeune, donc elle suppose que tous les enfants sont capables de se débrouiller. Enfin, pour ce genre de choses, pas pour l'argent ou la nourriture… Elle arrive à peine à s'en occuper de nos jours. »

Asami fit un clin d'œil, essayant d'être drôle en taquinant sa femme.

« Je t'entends, Asami ! cria Korra d'une autre pièce.

\- Je sais ! répondit Asami, criant elle aussi, avant qu'un sourire ne se dessine sur ses lèvres. Bon, je suis là si tu as besoin de moi, continua-t-elle pour Isolina.

\- Je devrais m'en sortir… répondit Isolina, gigotant, un peu incertaine et nerveuse. Mais… qu'est-ce que je vais porter après ? J'ai pas d'autres habits…

\- Par les Esprits ! J'avais pas pensé à ça ! grimaça Asami. »

Plus le temps passait, plus elle réalisait qu'elle n'était pas du tout prête à s'occuper d'une petite fille.

« Mais, moi, j'y ai pensé, dit Korra apparaissant derrière l'autre femme.

\- Ah bon ? demanda Asami, surprise, se tournant pour faire face à l'Avatar.

\- Ne semble pas aussi surprise ! J'ai un cerveau aussi, Madame le PDG. D'ailleurs, n'est-ce pas mon travail de penser à tout ce à quoi tu ne penses pas ? »

Asami embrassa Korra brièvement avant de répondre.

« Effectivement. Donc, qu'as-tu trouvé comme solution ?

\- J'ai appelé Bolin et Opal. Ils ont plein d'habits de leur fille, qui est un peu plus âgée qu'Isolina et trop grande pour les porter dorénavant. Je suis désolée, Isolina, mais tous les magasins sont fermés maintenant, et j'ai pas mieux.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas.

\- Bien. Alors, je ferais mieux d'y aller. Je reviens tout de suite ! »

Korra partit, prit son bâton volant et vola, une fois au dehors du manoir, jusque chez Opal et Bolin.

« Tu sais quoi ? dit Asami. On te trouvera des vêtements demain. Je dois juste… »

Trouver du temps. Elle devrait trouver du temps pour le faire.

Cependant, elle ne finit pas sa phrase, ne voulant pas que la petite s'inquiète, ou qu'elle ait l'impression qu'elle était un problème. À la place, elle en commença une nouvelle :

« J'y arriverai. Donc, je vais te laisser à ce que tu as à faire. Prends ton temps. Et souviens-toi, je suis là si tu as besoin de moi.

\- Merci, Asami. »

La femme sourit. Une fois qu'Isolina eut disparu dans la salle d'eau, le PDG commençait déjà à organiser sa journée suivante afin qu'elle puisse gagner du temps.

Elle s'installa dans la salle à manger et prit son agenda. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait annuler quelques trucs… Mais ce n'était en fait pas les réunions qui lui prenaient tout son temps, mais les responsabilités, dont beaucoup de paperasse.

Korra revint quelques minutes plus tard, avec un sac plein d'habits.

« Elle est toujours en train de se doucher ? demanda Korra.

\- Ouais, répondit Asami, perdue dans ses pensées.

\- Tu as pensé à lui donner une serviette ? »

Asami grogna, frustrée.

« Non, j'ai oublié, admit-elle. Je suis pas très douée pour ces choses-là, hein ?

\- Non, tu es fatiguée et pas préparée, reprit Korra. C'est différent. »

Elle lâcha le sac, qu'elle posa au pied de la chaise d'Asami, avant de lui prodiguer un léger, mais apaisant, massage des épaules pour qu'elle se détende. Le PDG laissa son corps se relâcher légèrement, exhalant un léger souffle de satisfaction et fermant délicatement ses yeux verts.

Peu de temps après, cependant, Korra s'arrêta et l'embrassa sur la tempe, entendant l'eau s'arrêter de couler.

« Je m'en occupe, dit-elle, reprenant le sac d'habits. Tu devrais préparer sa chambre par contre.

\- Oui, c'est ce que je vais faire. »

Alors que Korra amenait de « nouveaux » habits à Isolina, Asami prépara la chambre d'invité — qui ne se trouvait pas loin de la leur — pour la petite.

Elle arriva bientôt, amenée par Korra, dans un pyjama blanc et violet, s'accordant avec sa peluche qu'elle ne quittait jamais, mais un peu trop grand. Asami s'accroupit pour parler à Isolina.

« Donc, voici ta chambre. Ça te va ? »

La fille regarda autour avec ses yeux bleu clair, et hocha la tête.

« Bien. Je serai juste dans la chambre d'à côté si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, dit Asami. Viens quand tu veux. Je serai contente de t'aider. »

La fille hocha de nouveau la tête. Il semblait qu'elle avait décidé de ne plus parler.

Les deux femmes mirent Isolina au lit, s'assurant qu'elle soit à l'aise, avant de sortir de la chambre et de laisser la fille s'endormir paisiblement.

Puis, elles allèrent elles aussi au lit.

La plupart du temps, elles n'allaient pas se coucher aussi tôt, mais Asami avait peur qu'Isolina ne se perde dans le manoir en les cherchant et préférait rester là où elle pouvait les trouver sans difficulté. Elles parlèrent un peu, déjà en-dessous des couvertures.

Finalement, Asami lâcha, sans raison particulière :

« Je suis désolée.

\- De quoi ? demanda Korra, incrédule.

\- Isolina. J'ai tout fait par impulsion et je n'ai pas pensé toi. En plus, je suis pas préparée pour pouvoir m'occuper d'elle. Pas du tout préparée.

\- Asami, arrête d'avoir de telles pensées. Tu as fait ce que tu pensais être juste et je pense que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Tant que la fille est à l'aise avec nous, c'est bon, non ?

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Elle te fait confiance, Asami.

\- Oui, et je trouverai sa famille. On a pas le choix.

\- Je suis sûre que tu réussiras. »

Korra et Asami s'embrassèrent légèrement, en un tendre baiser où les mains à la peau foncée caressèrent les cheveux de jais, et où celles à la peau pale se glissèrent sur les joues brunes. Mais, les interrompant, une petite voix dit :

« J'arrive pas dormir. »

Isolina était à la porte, qu'elles avaient volontairement laissée ouverte, les regardant et tenant son doudou violet, qui trainait par terre, dans une main. Est-ce qu'elle allait leur tomber dessus à chaque fois qu'elles s'embrassaient ?

Asami regarda l'heure. Il était plus de 23 heures. Elle était très certainement trop effrayée pour dormir seule.

« Alors, viens », dit le PDG.

La fille s'approcha et grimpa dans le lit. Elle alla vers Asami, qui la fit se glisser sous les couvertures avec elles.

« Vous dormez dans le même lit aussi ? » demanda la fille avec curiosité.

Son innocence et sa naïveté firent sourire Asami.

« Eh bien, n'est-ce pas ce que les couples font ? répondit-elle.

\- Je suppose… »

Le jeune PDG caressa les cheveux noirs de la fille, en un mouvement apaisant pour qu'elle s'endorme. Mais la fille frémit quand elle la toucha.

« Tu veux que j'arrête ? » demanda Asami, inquiète de la mettre mal à l'aise.

La fille secoua la tête et se rapprocha du corps d'Asami, se pressant contre elle. Asami s'arrêta de bouger un court instant, se raidissant légèrement, puis regarda Korra. Elle était un peu surprise : elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que la fille soit si affectueuse.

Finalement, elle reprit son mouvement, et Korra haussa les épaules.

« Tu es froide », dit Isolina.

Alors, elle alla vers Korra, qui écarquilla les yeux.

À vrai dire, elle n'avait pas trouvé que ce soit si surprenant que la fille aille vers Asami : elle l'avait sauvée, donc elle avait certainement développé un genre d'affection envers elle. Et Asami avait été douce et attentionnée tout le temps. Ce qui n'était pas aussi vrai pour Korra. Elle était très certainement gentille à sa façon, mais elle avait pu passer moins de temps avec l'enfant.

Mais la voilà, appuyée contre elle pour trouver de la chaleur. Asami sourit sournoisement devant la confusion de Korra, continuant de caresser les cheveux d'Isolina.

Peu de temps après, la jeune fille était endormie paisiblement.

« Il semble qu'elle t'aime bien, murmura Asami.

\- Seulement parce que tu n'es pas assez chaude pour elle, répondit Korra tout aussi bas que sa femme.

\- Je ne pense pas. Elle ne t'approcherait pas sinon. »

Korra fredonna un instant.

« On devrait dormir aussi, ajouta Asami.

\- Ouais… C'est ce que je ferais si je n'avais pas peur de l'écraser pendant que je dors ! »

Asami gloussa doucement.

« Voyons, Korra, bien sûr que tu l'écraseras pas. »

Elle embrassa sa femme en guise de bonne nuit, parce qu'il n'y avait plus rien à ajouter. Korra n'était pas très d'accord. Elle n'était pas du tout sereine à l'idée de dormir avec cette petite chose collée à elle. Cependant, elle finit par s'endormir, et elle ne réduisit pas la fille en miettes pendant leur sommeil.

* * *

 **A/N : Alors, je sais que je suis chiante, mais une petite review, ça vous dit ? Ce serait gentil. Et puis, là, j'ai** _ **vraiment**_ **besoin de savoir ce que vous en pensez, parce que si je savais pas cette suite est tellement attendue, j'aurais baissé les bras xD M'enfin bon, merci beaucoup pour la lecture, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ! À la prochaine !**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Bonjour, amis lecteurs !**

 **Bon, bah voilà, j'aurais pas mis un mois ) Je vais essayer de mettre un nouveau chapitre en ligne tous les WE ou toutes les deux semaines. Pour l'instant, je peux le faire parce que j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance, je ne vous promets rien pour dans quelques semaines, cependant x) Restez plutôt sur l'idée de deux semaines, hein. Voire plus. J'ai pas envie de me mettre trop la pression non plus, voyez-vous.**

 **Donc, voici la journée d'après ! Je fais un chapitre = une journée pour l'instant. Mais plus les chapitres avancent, plus les lapses de temps seront longs. Enfin, plus ou moins. Vous verrez x) En tout cas, j'espère ne pas trop vous ennuyer xD**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Lorsque les deux femmes se réveillèrent, elles furent surprises de trouver ce petit corps dans leur lit. Cependant, elles finirent par se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé la veille : Isolina n'était pas arrivée à s'endormir et était venue les voir.

Une fois levées, elles reprirent leurs habitudes, seulement comptant une personne de plus avec elles : elles déjeunèrent, se préparèrent pour le travail et sortirent. Isolina n'avait pas dit grand-chose, comme à son habitude.

Asami embrassa Korra, et Isolina les regarda encore une fois comme si c'était un miracle. Peut-être qu'elles devraient cesser de s'embrasser, pensa Asami. C'était en fait un peu étrange d'être regardées de cette façon. Puis, elle chassa ces pensées, se disant que Korra n'arriverait jamais à tenir. Et elle n'était même pas sûre de pouvoir y arriver elle-même.

Finalement, Asami emmena la fille avec elle au travail. Ses employés la regardèrent avec les yeux écarquillés, incrédules. Ils n'avaient jamais vu leur PDG avec une enfant auparavant. Et n'était-elle pas censée justement ne pas la prendre au travail ? La femme aux yeux verts les ignora et grimpa sans détour les étages de la tour de Future Industries, se dirigeant droit vers son bureau, Isolina lui tenant la main.

Elle s'arrêta seulement pour parler à son assistant.

« Bonjour, Lu », dit Asami.

Il arrêta de griffonner quelque chosesur un bout de papier pour sourire à sa patronne.

« Bonjour, Miss Sato. Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ? demanda-t-il, professionnellement.

\- En fait, oui. Tu peux me trouver me trouver une petite table avec une chaise, s'il te plait ? Et puis, si tu as des papiers ou des jeux pour enfants, mets avec.

\- Tu prévoies d'ouvrir une école dans votre bureau ? plaisanta-t-il avec un sourire en coin, abandonnant les formalités puisque cela n'avait pas l'air d'ordre professionnel.

\- Non, j'ai juste une petite fille avec moi,et je veux qu'elle se sente à l'aise. »

Elle fit un mouvement de la tête vers Isolina, et son assistant se leva pour la voir,son bureau étant trop haut pour voir quoique ce soit, sauf le buste de ses interlocuteurs adultes.

La jeune fille regardait par la fenêtre, comme si quelque chose d'intéressant était à l'extérieur, tenant la main d'Asami dans l'une des siennes et sa peluche dans l'autre. Elle était en fait en train de mâchouiller l'oreille du nounours violet.

« Ooooh, je vois. Alors, Korra et toi avez finalement adopté ? demanda-t-il, curieux.

\- Pas exactement… Nous nous occuponsseulement d'elle pendant quelques jours. Bref, si tu pouvais trouver ces quelques trucs, ce serait parfait. Sinon, retourne simplement au travail, je ne veux pas te mettre en retard.

\- Oui, Miss Sato. »

Alors que le téléphone de son assistant sonnait, demandant de nouveau son attention, Asami alla dans son bureau. Elle espérait vraiment qu'elle ne perturberait pas trop son travailavec ses demandes pour le moins inhabituelles…

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et Isolina, et s'agenouilla pour parler à la fille.

« Alors, voici mon bureau », présenta-t-elle presque timidement, avec un léger sourire.

La fille regarda autour d'elle. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose. Le bureau était peint de couleurs chaudes telles que le rouge et l'orange. Il y avait un bureau en bois près d'une large fenêtre, recouvert d'un tas de papiers et de petits objets qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Asami se releva pour s'asseoir sur sa chaise, commençant à farfouiller dans ses papiers. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Isolina ne dise « sympa», elle qui n'avait pas parlé de la matinée. L'ombre d'un instant, la surprise s'empara du visage du PDG, puis elle regarda la fille en souriant tendrement.

« Je suis contente que ça te plaise _,_ dit-elle. Quelqu'un va t'apporter quelque chose pour ne pas que tu t'ennuies. »

Isolina haussa les épaules. Elle se promena, regardant tout autour d'elle comme si elle s'attendait à tomber sur une sorte de miracle dans son exploration.

Pendant ce temps, Asami commença à réfléchir aux problèmes de la journée,comme cette réunion qu'elle avait dans deux heures et à laquelle elle devrait probablement amener la petite.

Ce n'était pas qu'elle pensait qu'Isolina était un problème. Elle resterait certainement tranquille, bougeant à peine, à un endroit où personne ne pourrait la remarquer.

Le problème c'était que cela ne montrait pas une très bonne image de la femme d'affaires qu'elle était. Enfin, peut-être qu'ils s'en ficheraient. Après tout, son père l'avait amenée à des réunions auparavant. Mais elle n'était pas son père.

« Qui c'est ? » demanda Isolina, interrompant ses pensées.

La fille peinait à voir au-dessus du bureau car elle était trop petite. Elle était sur la pointe des pieds et son doigt dirigé vers une photo. Une photo d'Asami, son père et sa mère, il y avait des années de cela.

Asami prit la fille sur genoux pour qu'elle puisse regarder sans problème.

« C'était ma famille, répondit Asami avec une voix triste.

\- « Était » ? Pourquoi « était » ? demanda la fille, curieuse.

\- Ils sont partis maintenant. Korra est ma famille. »

La fille hocha la tête.

« Ma famille est partie aussi », dit-elle.

Asami sourit tristement. La fille ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire par « partis ». Mais elle ne voulait pas lui dire que ses parents étaient morts. Cela ne ferait que la mettre mal à l'aise et poser plus de questions. Ce qui restait douloureux quelque part.

« Nous trouverons ta famille, Isolina. Je te le promets. »

La fille baissa seulement la tête, comme si elle ne la croyait pas. Asami allait lui prouver le contraire. Elle allait trouver ses parents. Mais pour l'instant, elle ne pouvait que réconforter la fille et prendre soin d'elle du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Ainsi, elle l'embrassa sur les cheveux.

Isolina leva la tête pour voir le doux sourire d'Asami. Elle sourit en retour et la serra dans ses bras. Les yeux verts s'adoucirent considérablement et leur propriétaire caressa lentement les cheveux noirs de la jeune fille.

Asami savait qu'elle allait s'attacher à cette petite fille. Elle s'était déjà attachée à elle, à son innocence, sa curiosité, à son immense juvénilité. Elle n'était pas sûre que cela allait être vraiment bon, car, quand elle la ramènerait chez ses parents, elle aurait le cœur brisé. Mais pour l'instant… pour l'instant, elle ignorerait ce fait et prendrait soin d'elle, lui donnerait son amour et son soutien, autant qu'elle en aurait besoin.

Finalement, le PDG et la jeune fille décidèrent de partager la chaise et le bureau pour le reste de l'heure. Asami garda Isolina sur ses genoux et travailla. Quant à Isolina, elle dessina.

Ensuite, elles durent se rendre à la réunion qu'Asami avait de prévue. Elle se dit qu'elle pourrait presque laisser la fille dans son bureau et demander à son assistant de ne laisser entrer personne. Cependant, cette pensée s'évanouit rapidement quand elle se leva et qu'Isolina resta accrochée à elle. Il semblait qu'elle avait encore besoin de l'avoir dans les parages, même plutôt très proche.

Comme prévu, la réunion était vraiment ennuyeuse. Asami laissa parfois ses yeux darder vers Isolina qui jouait avec sa petite peluche violette, dans un coin, sans faire de bruit. Elle ne put que se laisser distraire par cette adorable vision enfantine, qui la fit sourire et la détourna plusieurs fois de la conversation, mais elle réussit à faire en sorte que ça ne se voit pas… Pas trop.

Quand elles retournèrent au bureau, ce qu'elle avait demandé à Lu avait été amené. Donc, Isolina put aller à son petit bureau pour faire ce qu'elle voulait.

Asami travailla pendant des heures, regardant la fille de temps en tempspour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien et aussi parce qu'elle était une adorable distraction.

Elle remarqua qu'Isolina la fixait bien souvent. Parfois, elle se levait même pour se rapprocher d'Asami, faisant quelques pas hésitants autour du bureau de la jeune femme comme si elle se sentait moins seule en faisant cela.

Asami remarquait ensuite les mouvements, puis, relevant la tête, elle lui souriait avec douceur. Ensuite, la jeune fille retournait, heureuse, à son propre bureau.

* * *

Considérant tout le travail que le PDG avait à abattre pour être tranquille avec Isolina, la journée se termina bien sortit de son bureau avec Isolina, et son assistant, qui la remarqua, déclara :

« Tu rentres déjà ? Voilà qui est inhabituel, Miss Sato.

\- Eh bien, je dois m'arrêter au commissariat et trouver des affaires pour la petite, alors je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, justifia-t-elle. Mais je promets que je me rattraperai plus tard. »

Son assistant gloussa.

« Quand vas-tu enfin comprendre que tu es le patron et que tu ne dois rien à tes employés ? Nous ne sommes pas là pour te juger, nous savons que tu as une vie aussi. Alors, va, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

\- À demain ! dit-elle. Oh ! Et merci pour le bureau et les autres trucs. »

\- De rien. Hésite pas à demander si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.

\- Bien entendu. »

Elle sortit ensuite de la tour avec Isolina et se rendit au commissariat de police, où elle redemanda à voir Lin.

« Miss Sato, encore toi, déclara-t-elle en guise de salutation, comme si c'était une contrariété. Quelque chose ne va pas avec la petite ? Tu ne veux plus la garder ?

\- Non, non, rien de tel. Elle est adorable. Et elle parle en fait. C'est pour ça que je suis ici. Elle s'appelle Isolina et elle a cinq ans. Alors peut-être qu'on pourrait essayer de retrouver ses parents maintenant ?

\- Je suppose... Écoute, ce n'est pas ce que je ne veux pas, mais j'ai quelque chose comme une trentaine d'enfants qui doivent retrouver leurs parents. Alors, pourquoi ne pas constituer un dossier et faire des affiches ? Peut-être que ses parents la recherchent, et ce serait plus facile s'ils la trouvent, parce que nous sommes en quelque sorte à court de personnel en ce moment.

\- Oh… Ouais, je comprends.

\- J'ai juste besoin d'une photo d'elle, après je remplirai tout. Tu peux en faire une dans la pièce là-bas. Mais avant tout,es-tu bien sûre que ses parents vivent dans Republic City ?

\- Je n'ai pas demandé. »

Elle regarda Isolina, qui regardait les deux femmes avec de grands yeux.

« Isolina, chérie, où habitent tes parents ? Ici, à Republic City ? Dans une autre nation ? Peut-être dans les Tribus de l'Eau. Tes yeux sont plutôt bleus. Mais ta peau est si pâle… »

La fille la regarda seulement, interdite. Peut-être avec une carte, alors…

Asami trouva une carte et demanda à Isolina de montrer où vivaient ses parents. Elle semblait n'avoir aucune idée de la réponse. Bon… Peut-être pas une carte non plus. Ne savait-elle pas où elle vivait avant d'être séparée de ses parents ?

Ensuite, Asami eut une autre idée :

« Isolina, quel genre d'animaux y avait-il là où tu vivais ? »

Si elle avait vécu dans les Tribus de l'Eau, elle parlerait alors de loutres-pingouins, de chiens-ours polaire ou de quelque chose comme ça. La faune des autres nations était un peu plus similaire, mais toutes avaient leurs particularités.

« Il n'y avait pas d'animaux », répondit-elle avec sa petite voix.

La surprise passa sur le visage d'Asami. Aucun animal ? Comment était-ce possible ? Elle pensa alors à une autre question :

« Quel temps faisait-il ? Était-ce froid ? chaud ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûre… Je n'allais pas beaucoup dehors. Mes parents avaient peur…

\- Peur ? Peur de quoi ? »

La fille regarda ses pieds, se fermant à toute discussion. Elle ne parlerait plus. Il semblait qu'elle n'aimait pas parler de ses parents. C'était peut-être trop douloureux, et Asami pouvait comprendre ça.

« Je ne peux pas faire mieux », annonça-t-elle à Lin.

La vieille femme soupira.

« Alors, allez prendre cette photo. »

Ce fut ce qu'elles firent. Elles sortirent en remerciant Lin qui se mit à grogner d'avoir une nouvelle affaire sur les bras.

Après, elles allèrent faire un peu de shopping. Asami acheta des vêtements à Isolina — qui, cette fois, étaient parfaitement à sa taille —, ainsi que des jouets pour qu'elle puisse s'occuper. Cela leur prit une heure et demie.

Puis elles retournèrent au manoir. Il était presque 19 heures, et Asami fut un peu surprise quand elle vit que Korra n'était pas encore rentrée. Elles essayaient d'être toutes les deux là à 18 heures 30. C'était une règle entre elles, pour s'assurer qu'elles se voient. Elles dérogeaient parfois à cette règle, mais elles le laissaient généralement savoir à l'autre.

Mais Korra ne l'avait prévenue de rien du tout, rendant donc Asami un peu inquiète. Mais après, elle repensa à toutes les fois où cela s'était produit dans le passé, alors qu'elles n'étaient même pas encore mariées, et cela la soulagea un peu. Korra avait dû oublier, comme Isolina avait débarqué la veille. Ou quelque chose d'important l'avait empêchée de rentrer.

Asami chassa ces pensées. Elle devait s'occuper de la petite. Il était hors de question qu'elle reste debout aussi tard que la nuit précédente !

Alors, Asami la fit manger. Isolina demanda pourquoi elle ne mangeait pas avec elle et elle répondit qu'elle attendait Korra. Isolina demanda pourquoi elle n'était pas encore rentrée et Asami n'avait pas de réponse.

Elle la fit ensuite se préparer pour aller au lit. Il s'avéra que la petite fille avait peur d'être seule dans sa chambre, alors Asami resta un moment avec elle.

Elle lui raconta une petite histoire, comme sa mère le faisait quand elle était petite et caressa les cheveux de la fille. Elle était censée rester jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Cependant, elle resta un peu plus longtemps à regarder le mignon, petit visage endormi d'Isolina. Dans sa contemplation, elle finit par s'endormir à côté d'elle.

* * *

Korra revint presque au milieu de la nuit. Elle ne fit aucun bruit, se demandant si Asami dormait déjà.

La jeune femme aux yeux verts avait du mal à s'endormir quand elle était inquiète, et Korra savait qu'elle l'avait sans nul doute été à cause de son absence inopinée.

Elle remarqua les deux assiettes posées sur la table et supposa qu'Asami l'avait attendue. Alors, pourquoi n'était-elle pas venue la voir quand elle était rentrée ? Et pourquoi la maison était-elle aussi silencieuse ? Elle alla dans leur chambre, et Asami n'était pas là. Cela l'inquiéta un peu et elle choisit de parcourir toutes les pièces du manoir.

Elle entra dans la chambre dans laquelle se trouvait Isolina, ne se rappelant pas très bien qu'elle était là. Elle fut assez surprise de trouver Asami, endormie, à côté de la petite fille.

Elle leur sourit. C'était une vision belle et attendrissante. Elles étaient mignonnes toutes les deux. Bon, peut-être qu'elle devrait aller se coucher aussi et ne pas les réveiller. Elle verrait Asami dans la matinée de toute façon.

Elle se contenta de couvrir la femme aux yeux verts d'une légère couverture pour ne pas qu'elle ait froid, avant d'embrasser son front pale et d'aller dormir.

* * *

 **A/N : Merci pour la lecture ! Review ? Ou pas, c'est comme vous voulez. Je propose, au cas où l'idée vous viendrez de vous échapper :p**

 **Alors, petite chose. Concernant le « Miss Sato », je le laisse comme ça par choix personnel. Personne ne fait de remarque, mais comme je me dérange moi-même xD Bon, normalement, ça correspondrait à un « Mademoiselle Sato », chose qui ne marcherait pas parce que, un, c'est plus correct, et, deux, elle est mariée. Mais ça me fait juste trop bizarre de l'appeler « Madame Sato ». Dans certaines répliques ça va et dans d'autres... pas du tout. Donc, on va simplement ignorer les conventions sociales et faire genre c'est très bien comme ça ! Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? x)**

 **Bref, j'espère que vous aurez aimé ! On se revoit au prochain chapitre !**

 **À plus !**

 **Lion**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : Coucou, tout le monde !**

 **Bon, alors, ce chapitre 4... On a une importante discussion, et une décision à la fin. Moins de mignon dans celui-ci, désolée. Mais il sert à amorcer les prochains chapitres, qui eux en ont ) On peut pas tout avoir dans la vie xD**

 **Bon, sinon, j'ai un problème moi : je n'arrive pas à me satisfaire avec cette histoire. J'espère donc qu'à vous au moins, elle vous plaira ! (Je l'aime beaucoup, hein, mais je fais les fonds de placard niveau motivation de temps en temps xD) Donc, bon, je suis contente d'avoir quelques chapitres d'avance, pour tout vous dire, parce que sinon, ce serait plus que compliqué.**

 **Bref, assez de blabla : très bonne lecture !**

* * *

Quand Asami se réveilla, elle fut surprise de ne pas être dans son lit avec sa femme comme elle l'était habituellement. Au lieu de cela, elle vit le visage endormi d'une petite fille. Elle avait dû s'endormir quand elle ne faisait pas attention.

Elle se rappela lentement comment elle avait fini par s'assoupir, mais ce dont elle ne se souvenait pas, c'était de cette couverture posée sur elle.

Elle se demanda pendant quelques secondes comment elle avait fini là, puis elle se dit alors que Korra avait dû la lui mettre. Ce qui serait une bonne nouvelle car cela indiquerait qu'elle serait rentrée et non pas blessée quelque part, saignant et mourant...

Asami secoua la tête. Elle devrait vraiment arrêter de penser à ce genre de choses. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour la jeune Avatar.

Elle ressentit alors le besoin de se lever et de la retrouver, laissant Isolina seule.

Leur chambre était certainement sa meilleure option : Korra n'était pas connue pour aimer le matin. Alors, elle se dirigea vers celle-ci, fermant calmement la porte quand elle quitta la chambre d'Isolina.

Cependant, elle n'arriva jamais à destination. À peine se fut-elle retournée qu'elle fut saisie par deux bras forts, un léger cri s'échappant de sa bouche.

Mais alors, elle sentit un corps contre son dos et un nez contre son cou, qui ne pouvait être que ceux de Korra.

« Tu m'as fait peur, dit-elle comme si elle voulait la gronder mais étant bien trop douce et gentille pour cela.

\- Oui, j'ai entendu ça, rit Korra. »

Asami leva les yeux au ciel avant de se tourner vers elle, mettant ses bras autour de son cou.

« Tu es revenue tard hier soir. J'étais inquiète.

\- Je suis désolée. Quelque chose est arrivé. J'ai essayé de m'échapper, mais il semble que les responsabilités aient réussi à me passer les menottes. »

Asami sourit. Elle embrassa ensuite sa femme, soulagée.

« Je suis juste contente que rien ne te soit arrivé. »

Korra l'embrassa à nouveau. Après quelques secondes, elles se séparèrent.

« Tu veux manger quelque chose ? demanda l'Avatar aux yeux bleus. J'ai à peine eu le temps de manger et je crois bien que tu m'as attendue hier. »

La femme aux yeux verts acquiesça.

« Je meurs de faim. Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Seulement cinq heures.

\- Et tu es réveillé ? sourit malicieusement Asami, étonnée.

\- Eh bien, tu n'étais pas au lit avec moi. C'était vraiment bizarre. Je pense que je suis trop habituée à ce que tu dormes avec moi. »

L'autre femme ne fit que fredonner légèrement et elles se dirigèrent vers la cuisine main dans la main.

Pendant qu'elles préparaient leur petit-déjeuner, la PDG demanda, un peu inquiète :

« On devrait peut-être attendre Isolina, non ? La pauvre petite va manger seule…

\- Eh bien, tu as dit que tu mourrais de faim et il se trouve que moi aussi... Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je ne veux pas vraiment attendre. Nous resterons avec elle quand elle prendra son petit-déjeuner. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si elle voulait vraiment être avec nous…

\- Je pense que si, répondit Asami, pensive. Elle est encore timide, c'est tout. »

Korra haussa les épaules. Après tout, elle ne connaissait pas la fille aussi bien qu'Asami. Elle avait passé toute une journée avec elle et elle l'avait sauvée.

Elles commencèrent à manger dans un silence confortable.

« D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense, comment c'était le travail avec elle ? demanda Korra, curieuse, en mangeant son petit déjeuner.

\- C'était... commença Asami en y repensant, un petit sourire capturant ses lèvres ; rafraîchissant.

\- Rafraîchissant ? interrogea Korra, haussant un sourcil. C'est-à-dire ?

\- C'est juste, tu sais, nouveau. En général, je suis seule dans mon bureau et les réunions sont avec de vieux grincheux, alors c'était bien de l'avoir avec moi. En fait, elle m'a distraite de par sa douceur. »

Asami souriait largement en disant cela et Korra la regardait avec des yeux curieux et amusés. Elle sentit un petit sourire grimper sur ses propres lèvres.

« Je suis contente que tu t'amuses, dit-elle doucement.

\- Ouais… Elle est très amusante. Je pense qu'elle va me manquer quand elle partira. Même si ce n'est qu'une question de jours… »

Un voile de tristesse se posa sur les yeux verts, et même si un doux sourire continuait à orner le visage à la peau pâle, il n'y avait nul doute que l'anticipation de la séparation avec Isolina lui causait une appréhension douloureuse.

Korra la regarda de ses beaux yeux bleus. Elle regarda cette expression troublée et peinée qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver sur le visage de son amante.

Elle pensa à tout le soucis qu'elle se faisait pour l'enfant, aux soins qu'elle lui prodiguait, à la douceur qui irradiait de tout son être en présence de cette innocente petite fille, aux efforts qu'elle était prête à faire même si ce n'était que pour quelques jours.

Elle se souvient de la nuit dernière, quand elle les avait trouvées toutes les deux assoupies, de la sérénité dans laquelle se lieu avait été plongé.

Elle se souvient de l'expression d'Asami, de cet instant où elle l'avait vue figée, endormie, un léger sourire naissant au creux de ses lèvres, sa main encore entremêlée dans les cheveux noirs de la jeune fille, sa tête tournée vers elle comme si elle veillait sur elle pendant son sommeil. Elle n'avait aucune difficulté à imaginer ce tableau peint des centaines de fois.

Korra regarda sa femme, et d'un coup remarqua combien la présence d'un enfant pouvait la changer. Constatant cela, elle remarqua qu'elle n'y avait jamais pensé. Elle n'avait jamais pensé à comment serait leur couple si elles devaient élever un enfant. Mais Asami voulait-elle un enfant ? Elle était certes très attentionnée envers Isolina, mais cela n'était que provisoire. Pourtant, cet état de provisoire semblait la peiner quelque peu.

« Tu voulais des enfants ? » demanda Korra.

La question sortit de nulle part pour Asami, et elle dut cligner quelques fois des yeux pour être sûre qu'elle avait bien comprit. Aussitôt, elle se mit sur la défensive.

« Pourquoi tu demandes ? rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Je ne sais pas. Tu sembles heureuse avec elle, alors j'ai pensé que c'était peut-être ce que tu voulais. Nous n'en avons jamais vraiment parlé. »

\- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, dit Asami en haussant nonchalamment les épaules, jetant un morceau de pain dans sa bouche.

\- Alors pourquoi ne pas commencer par répondre à ma question ?

\- J'en voulais, répondit-elle un peu froidement. Quand j'étais plus jeune. Mais ce n'est plus une bonne idée.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Korra, ne fais pas l'idiote.

\- Mais je ne fais pas l'idiote !

\- Bien sûr que si. »

Korra était perdue. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Asami se faisait tellement distante.

Elles auraient pu continuer sur une série de « oui », « non », mais cela n'allait les mener nulle part. Alors, elle essaya plutôt de comprendre sa femme :

« Ah oui, et pourquoi ?

\- Parce que la situation étant ce qu'elle est, nous ne pouvons pas avoir un enfant à la maison, répondit-elle simplement. Enfin, sauf pour quelques jours, apparemment.

\- De quelle situation parles-tu ? Nous sommes un super couple ! Nous pourrions tout à fait élever un enfant !

\- Ouais, bien sûr. Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais l'Avatar et que j'étais PDG. Nous ne sommes pas occupées du tout !

\- Attends, c'est ça ton excuse ? dit Korra, clignant des yeux.

\- Bien sûr que oui !

\- C'est toi qui fais idiote, répondit calmement la femme aux yeux bleus, en buvant une gorgée d'eau.

\- Je ne fais pas l'idiote !

\- Bien sûr que si. »

Asami leva simplement les yeux au ciel.

« Ne recommençons pas, tu veux, dit-elle en terminant son petit-déjeuner et en prenant ses affaires pour partir.

\- Oh non, tu ne vas nulle part ! continua Korra, en la saisissant par le bras.

\- Korra, il est trop tôt pour avoir cette conversation, répondit Asami, sans lui faire face, comme soudainement abattue et vidée de toute énergie. En plus, j'en ai vraiment pas envie.

\- C'est toi la lève-tôt ici. Alors, celle qui devrait ne pas être en état, c'est moi. En plus, je tiens à ce qu'on ait cette conversation. Nous sommes mariées et nous l'avons jamais eue !

\- Parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire.

\- Pourquoi abandonnerais-tu quelque chose qui pourrait te rendre heureuse ?

\- Parce que c'est pour le mieux, Korra. Je t'aime vraiment, et je pense qu'élever une famille avec toi serait quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Mais nous savons toutes les deux que nous ne sommes pas toujours à la maison, parfois nous nous voyons à peine ! Tu imagines comment des enfants vivraient ça ?

\- On peut y remédier ! On a aussi le droit d'avoir une vie personnelle.

\- Non, on peut pas. Regarde Aang ! Tu te souviens comment Bumi, Kya et Tenzin se sont sentis, même des années après ?

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'un Avatar n'était pas le meilleur des parents que nous le sommes tous… expliqua Korra, un peu amèrement, en croisant les bras.

\- Je suis… »

Asami s'arrêta et grimaça. Elle ne voulait pas contrarier Korra. Ce n'était pas du tout le but ! Pourquoi en parlaient-elles déjà ? Asami avait pris sa décision il y avait des années. Korra ne pouvait-elle pas voir que c'était sans espoir ?

Elle soupira seulement, amenant Korra à ses bras.

« Je suis désolé, mon ange. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je suis sûre que tu serais une super maman. »

La femme aux yeux bleus se retira pour regarder sa femme dans les yeux.

« Alors pourquoi es-tu si têtue au point de repousser toutes nos chances ?

\- Mais pas du tout, nia-t-elle, tout en sachant obstinément que c'était ce qu'elle faisait. »

Korra lui lança un regard sceptique.

« Absolument pas ! répéta-t-elle pour être plus convaincante. Je suis juste... Korra, c'est compliqué.

\- Explique-moi alors. Je sais que je n'ai pas ton cerveau, mais je peux comprendre certaines choses.

\- Ton cerveau est très bien comme il est. »

Korra la regarda simplement avec un regard qui disait : « tu ne changeras pas le sujet de cette conversation ». Alors, Asami soupira. Elle s'assit sur une chaise et essaya d'expliquer son point de vue :

« Tu te souviens quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble ?

\- Oui. Une des choses les plus extraordinaires qui me soient arrivées, pourquoi ?

\- Notre relation est l'une des choses que je chéris le plus au monde. Tu es la personne la plus importante pour moi, et rien ne peut changer cela. Mais Korra, combien de fois nous sommes-nous presque perdues ? Je t'ai presque perdue avec Zaheer. Tu m'as presque perdue quand j'ai été enlevée pour te mettre la pression. Nous vivons des vies dangereuses, Korra, et tu es forte, tu es puissante et je peux me débrouiller, mais… un enfant serait sans défense. Même si nous sommes moins occupées et si nous parvenons à nous en occuper, ce ne sera jamais une vie normale, car personne ne sait ce qui pourrait arriver, quand de nouveaux fous vont faire irruption chez nous. Tu veux vraiment vivre avec ce genre de culpabilité si quelque chose devait arriver ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que quelque chose arriverait ? Nous pourrions aussi vivre une vie heureuse sans aucun problème. Nous les protégerions.

\- Tu es trop optimiste, dit Asami en un souffle tremblant, secouant la tête.

\- Et toi, tu es trop pessimiste, dit Korra avant de prendre la main pâle de la femme aux yeux verts et de la presser une fois. Nous trouvons toujours un moyen de faire face. Toujours. Pourquoi ce serait différent cette fois-ci ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Korra. Je ne veux pas mettre la vie de quelqu'un en danger, et je ne suis même pas sûre que nous puissions élever un enfant. Je sais que tu serais prête à le faire, mais quand même **…** »

L'Avatar ouvrit sa bouche pour répondre, mais Asami coupa court à la conversation :

« De toute façon, prenons soin d'Isolina pour le moment. Nous pourrons en reparler quand elle retournera chez ses parents. »

Elle n'en avait pas l'intention, cependant. Korra soupira, rendant à Asami sa main, car elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus rien lui soutirer maintenant.

« Je n'abandonne pas, tu sais. Je veux juste que tu sois heureuse. »

Les yeux verts s'adoucirent un peu, regardant la magnifique Avatar bienveillante. Asami tendit la main vers le visage à la peau sombre, frôlant de son pouce sa joue avant de placer affectueusement une mèche de cheveux bruns derrière son oreille.

« Je suis heureuse avec toi et ça me suffit », dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Une partie de cela était vrai, Korra le savait. Mais elle pensait toujours que cela pourrait être différent, un autre type de bonheur pourrait emplir leur vie. Cependant, elle tua cette petite voix à l'intérieur d'ellepour le moment, car elle savait que ce n'était plus le moment.

« Je t'aime », répondit-elle doucement.

Et Asami sourit.

Oui, ça suffisait pour l'instant, leur bonheur. Même si l'arrivée d'Isolina changerait certainement la conception qu'elles avaient de celui-ci. Et c'était pourquoi Korra était si désireuse de lancer cette conversation.

Mais les deux femmes décidèrent de ne plus y penser et elles s'embrassèrent simplement amoureusement.

* * *

Finalement, la PDG fut prête pour le travail un peu avant 6 heures du matin. Et elle serait partie si elle ne devait pas à s'occuper d'Isolina. Alors, elle se dit qu'elle se contenterait d'attendre. Mais l'attente était longue.

Korra, par contre, décida qu'il était trop tôt pour faire autre chose que dormir. Et comme elle savait qu'elle avait besoin d'Asami pour dormir (ou du moins, elle préférait quand elle était là), elle fit simplement venir la PDG dans leur chambre jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient dans leur lit. Puis, la femme aux yeux bleus se blottit dans les bras de sa femme.

Elles finirent par s'endormir pendant une heure environ.

Quand elles se levèrent de nouveau, Asami alla réveiller Isolina. Elle effleuradoucement son épaule. La fille ouvrit simplement les yeux et lui sourit, faisant fondre Asami. Elle réussit à sourire également et l'emmena à la cuisine où elle la servit et la regarda simplement manger.

Korra les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, car elle n'avait pas voulu quitter la chaleur de leur lit, souriant quand elle vit Asami regarder Isolina avec des yeux aimants.

Oui, elle aimerait vraiment la voir comme ça plus souvent. Non pas qu'Asami ne la regardait pas avec des yeux aimants, mais la scène avec Isolina était tout simplement mignonne.

La petite fille ne remarquait certainement pas l'effet qu'elle avait sur Asami, mais Korra la sentit juste plus heureuse.

Cependant, le petit-déjeuner était silencieux. Isolina n'était toujours pas très à l'aise et ne regardait que son assiette.

Au moins, elle se sentait maintenant libre de prononcer des phrases courtes, comme « oui », « non », « merci », alors qu'elle hochait à peine la tête lors de son premier jour avec elles.

Quand la petite fille eut fini, Asami lui dit d'aller faire ce qu'elle avait besoin de faire avant de partir, et débarrassa la table.

Quand tout cela fut fini, Korra attira Asami dans une légère étreinte, l'embrassant et lui disant qu'elle allait y aller. Elle lui souhaita une bonne journée, qu'elle lui rendit, et alla au jardin pour appeler Naga.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'Avatar était partie et Isolina avait retrouvé Asami.

« Tu es prête ? » demanda la jeune femme.

Isolina hocha la tête. Mais la PDG vit son regard distrait et se demanda ce qu'elle était en train de penser.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'inquiéta-t-elle légèrement.

\- C'est quoi ce gros animal que Korra monte ? demanda la petite fille avec sa voix curieuse.

\- Oh, tu veux dire Naga ? C'est un chien-ours polaire. C'est la meilleure amie de Korra.

\- Tu veux dire que sa meilleure amie est un animal ?

\- Ouais… Bon, elle m'a comme sa meilleure amie humaine.

\- Vous êtes amies maintenant ?

\- Nous l'avons toujours été. Au moins, la plupart du temps, ajouta-t-elle en repensant au début de leur amitié. Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que c'est ma femme que nous ne pouvons pas être amies aussi. C'était ma meilleure amie avant ça, et elle l'est toujours.

\- J'ai jamais pensé ça... Tu penses que mes parents étaient amis aussi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, ma chérie. Mais je suis sûre qu'ils s'aiment beaucoup. Et qu'ils t'aiment tout autant. »

La jeune fille haussa les épaules comme si elle s'en fichait. Mais ses yeux étaient remplis de tristesse et Asami ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait fait de mal. Peut-être qu'elle devrait faire plus attention à ce qu'elle disait. Ses parents semblaient être un sujet difficile à aborder.

Cependant, elle ne discuta pas davantage et elles durent travailler. Enfin, en fait, travailler avec distraction pour Asami, et distraction avec amusement pour Isolina. Cette dernière avait toujours son petit bureau et ses affaires, et était impatiente de revenir à ce qu'elle faisait la veille.

Asami se demandait cependant si cela pouvait continuer sur le long terme. Puis, elle se souvint qu'elle n'avait Isolina avec elle que pour quelques jours. Et si ça durait plus longtemps ? Que devrait-elle faire d'elle ?

Le matin, Asami s'occupa de toutes ses responsabilités en se demandant si elle pouvait prendre quelques jours de congé. Elle voulait vraiment s'occuper d'Isolina, peut-être chercher ses parents un peu plus. Et elle ne pouvait pas le faire à partir de son travail. Pas vraiment. Et dans un but purement égoïste, elle voulait juste profiter de la présence de la petite fille pendant qu'elle le pouvait encore.

Ce fut avec cette idée en tête qu'elle sortit de son bureau en disant à Isolina de rester à l'intérieur, pour parler à son assistant.

« Hey, dit-elle pour l'interrompre.

\- Oui, Miss Sato ?

\- Je me demandais juste si ça te dérangeait si je prenais quelques jours de congé. Je sais que ça te fait beaucoup plus de pression, c'est juste qu'avec Isolina à la maison…

\- Pas besoin d'en dire plus ! Bien sûr que je serais vraiment ravi de m'occuper des affaires ici ! Surtout si tu commences à prendre soin de toi.

\- Je prends déjà soin de moi. C'est juste pour la petite. Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit le bon endroit pour elle.

\- Prendre soin d'elle te rend heureuse. Alors, ça me fait plaisir de m'occuper du travail quand tu n'es pas là !

\- D'accord… Merci alors. »

Elle revint dans son bureau. En fait, elle pensait que ce serait un peu plus compliqué. Puis, elle se dit qu'elle était juste stupide. Son assistant lui avait déjà dit tant de fois d'arrêter de travailler autant et de prendre quelques jours de congé. Donc, bien sûr qu'il serait plus que disposé à aider.

Elle secoua simplement la tête avec un petit soupir. Isolina vit cela et demanda avec des yeux curieux :

« Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Non, pas du tout, sourit doucement Asami. Et si on passait du temps ensemble pour les prochains jours ? J'ai pensé que tu préfèrerais ne pas être au travail avec moi, alors je ne vais pas aller travailler pour quelques jours. Ça te fait plaisir ?

\- Oui, beaucoup. Mais ça ne va pas être un problème ? Je ne veux pas te déranger…

\- Oh non, ma puce, ne t'inquiète pas. Je veux juste faire tout ce que je peux pour te mettre à l'aise pendant le temps que tu passes avec Korra et moi.

\- Alors, je suis contente.

\- Génial. Alors, juste ce jour-là, et ensuite on fera... ce que tu voudras. »

La fille acquiesça et retourna à son dessin. Elle ne semblait pas vraiment ravie, que ce soit par le son de sa voix ou par son visage. Cependant, Asami croyaitqu'elle disait la vérité et qu'elle en était vraiment contente. Elle n'était juste pas très expressive parfois. Mais en même temps, cela ne semblait pas être la seule raison c'était comme si quelque chose flottait au-dessus d'elle. Une ombre, une tristesse, un passé trop pesant ? Asami n'en savait rien.

Peut-être qu'elle pourrait en apprendre plus à son sujet dans les prochains jours. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait trouver ses parents.

* * *

 **A/N : Merci pour la lecture ! Je serai toujours contente de recevoir une petite review ! Donc, si le chapitre vous a inspiré, écrivez donc.**

 **Vous pensez quoi du rythme et des interactions en général ? Les dialogues, ça va ? Bon, niveau écriture, ça je peux dire que c'est pas du grand art x) C'est une partie des questions que je me pose, donc hésitez pas à faire des remarques dessus au fil des chapitres. Et donc, oui, oui, j'ai très peur de mal négocier cette histoire x) Au cas où c'était pas assez voyant.**

 **À plus !**

 **Lion**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : Bonjour, bonjour !**

 **À la bourre, comme d'habitude ! Enfin, vous verriez le nombre de modifications faites sur la traduction originale de cette histoire, vous comprendriez x) Ou pas. Enfin bon, j'espère que les deux semaines d'attente vaudront la peine ! Au passage, j'ai séparé le chapitre en deux, donc on a journée et soirée. C'est que ça commençait à être long puis… j'écris pas trop en ce moment, donc voilà x)**

 **Au passage, comme… j'ai beaucoup de mal à me mettre à la relecture de mes chapitres (vu les monstres que c'est à corriger), j'ai pris du retard, et j'ai donc pris la liberté de faire d'une seule relecture (enfin deux. Ça dépend comment on compte). Je repasserai peut-être dessus pendant la semaine. Ça devrait pas être catastrophique non plus, mais voilà, d'habitude, je suis un peu plus appliquée x)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Quand Asami dit à Korra qu'elle avait pris quelques jours de congé, l'Avatar fut surprise. C'était à la fois stupéfiant et frustrant. Au moins, elle était heureuse qu'Asami et Isolina puissent passer du temps ensemble. Cependant, elle était un peu triste de ne pas pouvoir faire partie de ce moment privilégié.

Ce fut pourquoi elle essaya, autant que possible, de rentrer tôt pour les prochains jours.

Asami laissait Isolina dormir le matin et il semblait que la fille en avait besoin. Puisque la jeune femme se réveillait avant elle, elle travaillait un peu et s'occupait du manoir.

Quand la petite fille se réveillait, elles déjeunaient ensemble tranquillement.

Asami demandait parfois à Isolina ce qu'elle voulait faire pour la journée et elle n'eut jamais de réponse précise, car la petite fille n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il y avait à faire.

Alors, le premier jour, Asami décida de lui faire visiter la ville. Elle voulait vraiment savoir si elle reconnaissait quelque chose. Cependant, du regard curieux et admiratif sur le visage d'Isolina, elle put aisément deviner que la ville de République lui était parfaitement inconnue. Peut-être que ses parents ne vivaient même pas ici… Mais comment s'était-elle retrouvée sur le territoire des triades ?

La jeune PDG avait encore tellement de questions concernant cette fille, mais elle avait juste trop peur de les lui poser. Et si elle n'était pas prête à répondre ? Cela pourrait lui faire perdre toutes ses chances d'obtenir un jour des réponses, de résoudre son mystère, de la remettre sur le chemin de sa vie.

Asami soupira simplement. Cela n'allait pas être facile. Elle devait découvrir son histoire par petits morceaux, comme une enquête hasardeuse, un puzzle aux pièces dispersées aux quatre coins des Nations.

Au déjeuner, elles se prirent quelque chose dans la rue. Après cela, Asami continua de _traverser_ Republic City, jusqu'à ce que la petite fille commence à être fatiguée. Alors, elle décida de retourner au manoir.

Isolina alla au lit pour faire une sieste ; Asami oubliait parfois qu'elle n'avait que cinq ans.

Moins de trente minutes plus tard, alors qu'Isolina dormait encore, Korra revint.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu reviennes si tôt, déclara Asami en marchant vers sa femme.

\- Tu prends quelques jours de congé, je peux bien faire un effort pour revenir plus tôt. C'est un problème ? demanda-t-elle avant de l'embrasser légèrement.

\- Pas du tout, sourit Asami.

\- Où est Isolina ? Tu t'es débarrassée d'elle et tu avais besoin de quelques jours pour enterrer son corps quelque part où personne ne pourrait le trouver ? »

Le PDG rigola.

« Non, elle fait juste une sieste. J'oublie parfois qu'elle se fatigue plus vite qu'un adulte.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait aujourd'hui ?

\- On a en gros visité Republic City. Et elle n'est _vraiment_ pas d'ici. Je me demande ce qui lui est arrivé…

\- Pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas ?

\- Je ne veux pas la faire fuir ! Elle a ce visage triste chaque fois qu'elle parle de son passé… Tu penses que je devrais insister plus ?

\- Commence par des choses faciles. Je suis sûre qu'elle répondra si tu utilises ton ton maternel.

\- Quel ton maternel ? Je n'ai pas de ton maternel ! »

Korra gloussa.

« Si, si. Celui que tu utilises seulement avec les enfants. Tu deviens juste si douce que c'en est presque incroyable.

\- C'est ça... gémit Asami.

\- Tu es frustrée parce que tu te débrouilles bien avec les enfants ? Je connais pire ! rit sarcastiquement Korra.

\- Je suis frustrée parce que je sais ce que tu essaies de faire, et ça ne marchera pas, se braqua la femme aux yeux verts.

\- Je n'essaie pas de faire quoi que ce soit. Je dis juste la vérité. »

Elle mit ensuite ses mains sur les joues du PDG, l'attirant pour qu'elle la regarde dans les yeux.

« Si quelqu'un peut amener cette fille à parler, c'est toi. »

Leurs fronts se rencontrèrent et les deux femmes inspirèrent profondément, fermant les yeux.

« Tu en es si sûre, et moi, je ne sais juste pas quoi faire, murmura la femme aux yeux verts.

\- Tu trouveras bien quelque chose.

\- Pourquoi tu n'essaies pas, toi ?

\- Elle ne me connaît pas. Je ne suis qu'une étrangère vivant dans la même maison pour elle. Mais elle a confiance en toi.

\- Tu devrais essayer de te lier davantage avec elle.

\- Pour quoi faire ? Elle est seulement ici jusqu'à ce que nous retrouvions ses parents.

\- Oui mais… ça peut être bon pour elle ? justifia-t-elle avec une voix triste et hésitante.

\- Tu es sûre que c'est la vraie raison ?

\- Mmm…

\- Asami… réprimanda la femme aux yeux bleus en un grognement. »

La femme aux yeux verts dévoila ses émeraudes vertes pour voir deux perles bleus qui essayaient de la piéger d'une détermination farouche.

« Quoi ? questionna-t-elle.

\- Ce serait pas plutôt parce que tu t'imagines que si je m'entends bien avec elle, elle pourrait rester, que je l'accepterais aussi.

\- Quoi ? Non ! Bien sûr que non ! »

Elle referma alors les yeux, soupira en se fondant dans l'étreinte.

« … Ce serait stupide », reprit-elle doucement, mais elle savait que son cœur lui en disait autrement.

Elle savait que Korra disait vrai, mais elle préférait le nier. Bien entendu, l'Avatar aux yeux bleus n'était pas dupe. Elle serra la PDG fort dans ses bras, en un réconfort non demandé mais nécessaire.

 **«** Je veux seulementqu'elle soit heureuse, ajouta-t-elle. Et elle sera une fois que nous aurons trouvé ses parents. Il faut juste que je ne m'attache pas d'ici-là.

\- Je pense que c'est trop tard pour ça, mon amour.

\- Je sais. Peut-être que tu as raison… Peut-être devrions-nous parler de cette histoire d'enfants.

\- J'en suis persuadée. Dès que tu es prête, d'accord ? Mais pour l'instant, pourquoi ne prends-tu pas soin de cette petite fille pour voir comment tu t'en sors ?

\- D'accord… Je vais la voir.

\- Bonne chance, dit Korra en lui donnant un léger baiser sur les lèvres. »

Asami lui sourit et alla dans la chambre d'Isolina.

Elle ouvrit soigneusement la porte pour voir la jeune fille encore endormie. Elle hésita avant d'entrer, pinçant ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre.

Elle voulait essayer d'interroger la fille. Peut-être était-ce trop tôt. Dans tous les cas, elle ne voulait pas la réveiller. Mais elle pensait qu'Isolina pourrait ne pas très bien dormir la nuit si elle dormait trop pour sa sieste. Alors, peut-être que ce ne serait pas si mal de la réveiller.

Elle se rapprocha du lit, s'asseyant légèrement sur le côté. Elle regarda simplement le corps paisible et endormi. Elle voulait arrêter le temps, se laisser adoucir et réchauffer par cette atmosphère légère et calme.

Elle ne pouvait pas interrompre ça. Elle ne pouvait pas interrompre le sommeil parfait de cette belle enfant.

Elle aurait aimé qu'Isolina semble toujours en paix et ne se débatte pas avec un passé troublé.

Elle aurait aimé ne l'avoir jamais rencontrée complètement égarée, perdue et déprimée.

Elle aurait aimé qu'elle n'ait jamais été séparée de ses parents.

Elle aurait aimé qu'elle reste dans ce monde d'innocence pure et fragile, où régnait le bonheur.

La jeune femmene put empêcher sa main, timide, de caresser les cheveux noirs de la fille. Elle ne pensa pas que ça la pourrait la réveiller. En fait, elle ne pensa pas du tout, trop prise dans le moment.

Cependant, la fille commença à remuer un peu, avant d'ouvrir ses magnifiques yeux bleus.

« Je suis désolée, s'excusa Asami avec toute la douceur du monde, continuant à caresser ses cheveux. Est-ce que je t'ai réveillée ?

\- Non, c'est bon, sourit la fille. »

La jeune femme lui sourit aussi. Rien ne se passa pendant quelques secondes, Isolina appréciant le léger toucher. Ensuite, elle s'appuya sur ses minuscules membres, afin d'aller vers Asami pour l'étreindre.

Le PDG commençait à s'y habituer. Alors, elle la serra fortement tout contre elle.

Elle aimait cela. Elle aimait à quel point elle était importante pour Isolina, comment la jeune fille venait volontiers à elle pour trouver une étreinte réconfortante.

Quand elles se séparèrent, elles se sourirent simplement. Elles n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de mots, comme si l'affection qu'elles se portaient suffisait.

Ensuite, Asami se souvint alors de ce pour quoi elle était venue. Mais elle ne voulait pas. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Isolina se souvienne quand elle savait qu'elle n'y pensait pas à ce moment-là ; qu'elle allait bien.

Mais l'hésitation dut apparaître sur son visage, car Isolina fronça les sourcils en demandant :

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Asami sortit de ses pensées, remarquant le visage inquiet d'Isolina. Elle sourit alors, caressant sa joue avec sa main.

« Non tout va bien, ma puce, lui assura-t-elle. Tu me laisses un peu de place sur ton lit ? »

La fille hocha la tête et bougea un peu pour qu'Asami s'installe à côté d'elle.

« Tu veux me parler un peu de toi ?

\- Tu veux savoir quoi ? demanda la jeune fille à contrecœur en baissant la tête.

\- Que ce que tu veux bien me dire. »

Elle mit sa main sous le menton de la fille, pour qu'elle la regarde.

« Écoute, je ne veux pas que tu me dises des choses qui te mettent mal à l'aise. Je comprends, tu as certainement traversé beaucoup de choses, et ce n'est pas grave si tu n'es pas prête. Je veux juste en savoir plus sur toi. D'accord ? »

La fille acquiesç Asami retira sa main de dessous le menton de la jeune fille, cette dernière n'abaissa pas la tête tout de suite, mais le fit peu de temps après. Un silence inconfortable les engloutit. La jeune femme comprit que si elle voulait en apprendre plus au sujet d'Isolina, elle devrait demander.

« Viens », demanda-t-elle.

Elle prit la petite fille sur ses genoux, jouant avec ses cheveux pendant quelques secondes. Elle la sentit se détendre un peu.

« Alors… comment s'appellent tesparents ? commença-t-elle à demander, pensant que ce serait le plus facile.

\- Pourquoi tu as besoin de savoir ? »

Cette question encore…

« Cela m'aidera à les trouver, répondit-elle honnêtement.

\- Tu ne les trouveras jamais, répondit Isolina sombrement. »

Pourquoi ? voulait demander Asami. Mais elle se retint de le faire. Une question à la fois, se dit-elle.

« Je veux essayer », dit-elle.

La fille hocha la tête.

« Daisuke pour mon père. Hae pour ma mère.

\- D'accord… »

Asami ne savait pas vraiment quoi demander. Quel sujet était sensible pour elle ? Lequel ne l'était pas ? Ensuite, elle se dit qu'elle devait s'assurer de quelque chose avant d'essayer de trouver les parents de la fille.

« Isolina, ma chérie, étais-tu heureuse avec tes parents ? demanda-t-elle, soudain consciente du manque d'intérêt de la fille pour les retrouver.

\- La plupart du temps.

\- Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ?

\- Je ne pouvais pas sortir de la maison.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ils disaient que c'était dangereux.

\- Eh bien, ils ont raison. Le monde est un endroit dangereux pour une petite fille. Mais quand même… tu dois voir d'autres personnes. As-tu des amis ?

\- Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un de mon âge. »

Asami était complètement abasourdie. Quel genre de vie avait-elle mené avant ? Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que cette vie était absolument déconnectée de toute forme de normalité ?

« Que… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? interrogea le PDG. Est-ce que tu connaissais des gens mis à part tes parents ?

\- Non. »

C'était étrange. Peut-être même trop étrange. En bref, cette petite fille avait vécu quelque part au milieu de nulle part et sans personne, exception faite de deux parents dorénavant disparus.

« Ils avaient raison, ajouta Isolina, impassible.

\- Sur quoi ?

\- J'étais en sécurité dans la maison. Les gens dehors sont méchants. »

La femme aux yeux verts savait que la petite fille se référait à son temps passé seule et, si Asami devait le deviner, sous les ordres d'adultes sans pitié.

« Tous ne le sont pas, déclara Asami.

\- Je sais, admit-elle en se retournant. Tu n'es pas méchante. »

Le jeune adulte sourit.

« Non, c'est vrai. Et je ne ferai jamaisrien pour te blesser, je te le promets. »

Elle mit sa main sur la joue d'Isolina, voyant ses deux yeux bleu clair s'illuminer et un large sourire s'emparer de son visage.

« Je t'aime », laissa échapper la fille, les mots ne sonnant pas tout à faitinnocents et enfantins comme ils étaient censés l'être, mais plutôt lourds et sérieux dans les oreilles d'Asami.

Cependant, elle étreignit seulement la jeune enfant avant de répondre :

« Oh, je t'aime aussi, ma chérie.

\- Alors, pourquoi tu veux retrouver mes parents ? demanda-t-elle, l'air un peu confuse quand elle regarda le visage d'Asami. »

En fait, la jeune femme ne comprit pas la question ou pourquoi elle avait été posée.

Plus elle parlait avec Isolina, plus elle pensait que quelque chose clochait par rapport à ses parents. Elle ne savait pas quoi mais la fille agissait vraiment bizarrement à ce sujet.

« Parce que tu serais heureuse avec eux, non ? » répondit-elle simplement, espérant que la réponse serait suffisante.

C'était aussi parce qu'elle avait besoin qu'elle soit hors de sa vie le plus rapidement possible, afin de ne pas être inconsolable quand elle serait partie, de ne pas ranimer un désir abandonné depuis longtemps. Mais elle ne pouvait certainement pas dire ça.

Isolina hocha la tête, impassible.

« Je comprends, dit-elle, comme si elles discutaient d'une question de vie ou de mort.

\- Isolina, commença Asami en fronçant les sourcils, est-ce que tu… Y a-t-il quelque chose de _vraiment_ important que tu me caches ? »

La fille se retourna, assise à nouveau sur les genoux d'Asami.

« Tu peux tresser mes cheveux ? » commanda-t-elle, en changeant le sujet.

Eh bien, voilà qui était inattendu…

Au moins, Asami apprit quelque chose : il y avait vraiment quelque chose dont la fille ne voulait pas parler, quelque chose d'important qu'elle n'était pas prête à lâcher pour le moment.

Donc, comme elle savait qu'elle n'apprendrait rien d'autre de sa part pour le moment, elle répondit à la question.

« Tu aimerais ça ? demanda-t-elle en passant sa main dans les cheveux noirs.

\- Beaucoup.

\- Bien, alors, je peux tresser tes cheveux. Tu as de beaux cheveux, tu sais. »

\- Ma mère avait les mêmes.

\- Vraiment ? Eh bien, alors tu as vraiment de la chance d'en avoir hérités, surtout avec tes yeux.

\- Ça, c'est comme mon père.

\- Je suppose que tu as choisi les bonnes choses des deux côtés pour être la belle petite fille que tu es.

\- Merci. »

Elles tombèrent alors dans un silence agréable. Asami tressa délicatement les cheveux d'Isolina, les laissant délibérément lâches pour ne pas faire mal à la fille en tirant trop fort sur ses cheveux.

Cela lui faisait penser à sa mère morte depuis longtemps, à ses moments privilégiés où elle faisait exactement la même chose. C'était il y avait si longtemps… Et elle n'aurait jamais pensé avoir l'occasion de le faire, qu'elle tresserait les cheveux de quelqu'un qui n'était pas Korra, qu'elle tresserait les cheveux d'une jeune fille comme si c'était sa fille.

Quand elle eut fini, elle avait un regard sombre sur son visage. Lorsqu'Isolina lui fit face pour la remercier, elle le remarqua et fut un peu confuse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

\- Rien. Rien du tout, ma chérie.

\- On dirait que quelque chose ne va pas. J'ai fait quelque chose ? C'est parce que j'ai pas répondu à ta question, c'est ça ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas toi, ma chérie. Ce n'est pas toi, je le jure.

\- Pourquoi alors ?

\- C'est… C'est ma mère. Elle est morte quand j'étais très jeune, et parfois elle tressait mes cheveux comme je viens de le faire. Tu m'as fait penser à elle, c'est tout.

\- Tu es triste ?

\- Pour être honnête, oui, je suis un peu triste. Mais c'était il y a longtemps. »

La fille hocha la tête.

« Tu veux un câlin ? Je sais que j'en voudrais un. »

Asami gloussa un peu.

« Oui, je veux bien un câlin si tu me l'offres. »

La jeune fille ne réfléchit pas davantage et mit ses petites mains autour du cou d'Asami. La jeune adulte ne posa qu'une main sur son dos, soupirant.

« J'aurais aimé que tu n'aies jamais été séparée de tes parents.

\- Moi aussi… Mais je suis heureuse avec toi maintenant.

\- Vraiment ? demanda Asami, entre une surprise renversante et une drôle de satisfaction intérieure.

\- Oui.

\- Eh bien, je suis heureuse aussi alors. »

Elles profitèrent de la présence de l'autre pendant un moment encore. Asami et Isolina descendirent ensuite.

La jeune PDG déclara qu'elle avait quelques appels téléphoniques à faire et amena Isolina à Korra, qui jouait avec Naga. La fille regarda l'animal blanc et géant, un peu effrayée.

« Tu pourrais t'occuper d'elle un instant ? demanda Asami. Je dois passer des coups de fil. Ça ne sera pas long.

\- Bien sûr, répondit l'Avatar.

\- Est-ce que ça te va, Isolina ? »

La fille ne fit que regarder l'animal à la fourrure blanche, les yeux écarquillés et le corps transi de peur. En voyant sa crainte, Asami s'agenouilla.

« Hey, regarde-moi », ordonna-t-elle.

La fille obéit.

« Ce n'est que Naga. Elle est vraiment gentille et elle ne mord que de méchantes personnes quand elles essaient de nous faire du mal. Elle n'a jamais fait de mal à personne d'autre, et elle ne va pas te faire de mal. D'accord ? »

La fille hocha la tête, encore un peu incertaine. Asami mit une mèche de cheveux noirs derrière l'oreille de la fille, l'embrassant sur son front.

« Rien ne t'arrivera jamais tant que tu es avec moi ou Korra, compris ? »

Pour répondre, la jeune fille fit un rapide câlin à Asami qui sourit vivement.

« Je pense que tu devrais présenter Naga, mon ange, dit-elle en se relevant et allant à la rencontre de Korra. Vas-y doucement.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit l'Avatar. »

Asami lui lança un regard sévère, histoire d'être sûre qu'elle prenait ses avertissements au sérieux. Korra se contenta de glousser et embrassa Asami sur le nez.

« Oui, je vais m'occuper d'elle, comme si ma vie en dépendait. Ce qui est probablement le cas, car tu me tuerais s'il lui arrivait quelque chose », déclara-t-elle, avec un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

Asami leva les yeux au ciel, et pinça Korra au biceps, ce qui lui valut un « aïeuh ! ». La jeune femme aux yeux verts esquissa alors un sourire machiavélique.

« Amusez-vous bien », dit-elle avec un vague geste de la main,avant de tourner les talons.

« Alors… » commença Korra, en se frottant le bras qu'Asami avait pincé. Elle regarda Naga, — qui était assise, la langue pendante, — et Isolina, — qui avait le regard curieux mais effrayé, — avant de mettre ses mains sur ses hanches.

 _«_ Naga, voici Isolina, et elle va rester un peu avec nous, présenta Korra. Isolina, c'est Naga, ma meilleure amie.

\- D'accord, dit timidement la petite fille.

\- Naga, dis bonjour. »

L'animal géant s'approcha d'Isolina, qui ne put s'empêcher de reculer. Elle trébucha et tomba, mettant sa main devant son visage pour se protéger. Elle ferma les yeux, trop effrayée pour voir ce que le chien ours-polaire allait faire.

Elle faisait confiance à Asami mais _même_ ; cette chose était énorme !

Elle ne sentit que le nez du grand animal reniflant sa main, et une grosse chose humide caressa sa main et une partie de son bras.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit seulement que Naga lui léchait la main. Elle aboya légèrement et Isolina regarda les yeux de l'animal. Ils étaient seulement doux et amicaux. Isolina sourit, comprenant que Naga n'était qu'un animal de compagnie géant et moelleux.

Le chien-ours polaire la poussa de son nez et Isolina rigola. Elle utilisa la grosse tête blanche pour se lever. Quand ce fut fait, Naga se mit sur son dos, lui demandant de la caresser.

La petite fille parcourut en hésitant la fourrure blanche de ses petites mains, ne sachant toujours pas comment l'animal réagirait.

« Elle t'aime bien, dit Korra, s'approchant et commençant à caresser Naga. Tu as déjà eu un animal de compagnie avant ? »

La fille secoua la tête. Non, ses parents n'avaient permis aucun animal de compagnie.

« Eh bien, alors considère que Naga est ton premier ami animal ! »

Naga était en fait vraiment excitée de rencontrer la jeune fille. Elle se remit sur ses jambes et commença à sauter un peu autour d'elle, frottant son corps géant contre le sien, en un câlin improvisé. Isolina sourit et rit.

Soudain, Korra était sur Naga et la jeune fille les regarda toutes les deux.

« Tu veux faire un tour ? » demanda l'Avatar.

Plutôt hésitante, la fille secoua la tête.

« Tu sais, Asami ne va pas m'inquiéter. En fait, je pense qu'elle serait heureuse que nous passions du temps ensemble. Nous n'allons pas loin. La cour est assez grande. Viens.

\- Je ne peux pas monter là-haut. Je ne suis pas assez grande.

\- Ah oui. Mais je peux t'aider. »

Elle tendit ses mains pour qu'Isolina les prenne. Même si le doute ornait le visage de la jeune fille, elle lui prit les mains. Korra la tira juste vers elle, bougeant légèrement pour la faire atterrir doucement grâce à sa maîtrise de l'Air.

La fille fut surprise par la lenteur et la délicatesse avec lesquelles elle atterrit sur l'animal, bientôt protégée par les bras de Korra autour d'elle.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda l'Avatar aux yeux bleus.

La fille hocha la tête.

« C'était de la maîtrise de l'Air, non ?

\- Ouais ! Allons-y, Naga. Doucement, fille. »

Le chien-ours polaire obéit, même si elle préférait courir dans la cour.

Korra garda la main sur le ventre d'Isolina pour s'assurer que la fille ne tomberait pas. Cela ne dérangeait pas cette dernière, qui regardait le paysage d'en haut.

« Ça te plait ? » demanda Korra.

La jeune fille hocha vigoureusement la tête, ses grands yeux bleus se promenant comme si tout était brillant, nouveau et extraordinaire.

« Tu veux aller plus vite ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Ça fait peur ?

\- Non, c'est amusant. Ne t'inquiète pas, je te tiens. »

La fille acquiesça sérieusement, permettant à Korra d'aller plus vite. L'Avatar sourit vivement.

« Ok, Naga, tu peux y aller. Va, fille, vas-y ! »

Le chien ours polaire fit comme il était demandé, sa langue se baladant et allant de plus en plus vite.

Même si Isolina avait un peu peur au début, elle fut aussi très surprise par cette expérience. Le fait que Korra la tienne pour s'assurer qu'elle était en sécurité la soulagea un peu et elle se détendit simplement.

Après quelques secondes, elle souriait du plus grand sourire qui soit, appréciant avec grand plaisir le trajet. Korra sourit aussi, voyant le visage illuminé de la petitefille.

Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi Asami aimait tellement la fille ; Korra appréciait sa présence également. S'amuser avec elle, lui apporter un sourire, un rire, un moment de joie, était un sentiment incomparable.

En tant qu'Avatar, elle avait l'habitude de sauver les gens, qu'ils lui soient plus ou moins reconnaissant, mais Isolina, cette jeune enfant, c'était autre chose. C'était autre chose, mais ça lui plaisait bien.

Il ne lui était pas difficile d'imaginer que les choses puissent toujours rester ainsi.

* * *

« Lin Beifong.

\- Salut, Lin, c'est Asami.

\- Miss Sato. Pourquoi est-ce que tu appelles ? Il y a un problème ?

\- Je… Je voulais juste savoir si vous aviez des nouvelles des parents d'Isolina.

\- Non, rien. Personne n'a appelé pour la fille. »

Asami soupira. Elle qui espérait que cela allait se terminer rapidement. Apparemment ce ne serait pas le cas.

« D'accord... Eh bien, j'ai de nouvelles informations, continua-t-elle.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Les noms de ses parents sont Dasuke et Hae. Sa mère a les cheveux noirs et son père vient certainement des Tribus de l'Eau, à en juger par la couleur de ses yeux. Ils vivaient dans un endroit vraiment isolé.

\- D'accord, c'est noté.

\- Vous pensez pouvoir les retrouver bientôt ?

\- Tu veux te débarrasser de la fille ou quoi ?

\- Non ce n'est pas ça…

\- Tu as décidé que finalement tu ne l'aimes pas ?

\- Non, c'est faux ! Je l'aime bien ! Mais je… j'ai... une entreprise à gérer.

\- C'est ça oui. Tu ne sais pas mentir, Miss Sato. Je peux même le savoir sans te voir. De toute façon, j'ai du travail, alors je ne vais pas essayer de te faire dire ce que tu ne veux évidemment pas dire. Au revoir. »

Et elle raccrocha.

« Au revoir », soupira Asami, même si elle savait que la femme plus âgée ne l'entendait pas.

Elle essaya de ne pas penser, passant son deuxième appel téléphonique.

« Salut, Lu, c'est Asami, dit-elle une fois qu'elle eut une réponse après les sonneries.

\- Bonjour, Madame le PDG ! Comment ça va ? Vos petites vacances se passent bien ?

\- Oui, oui. Comment ça se passe au travail ?

\- Parfaitement bien, patronne.

 _-_ Tu ne me mens pas, hein ? Histoire que je me sente bien ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Je dois dire que tu as fait un excellent travail. C'est presque comme si l'entreprise pouvait se débrouiller toute seule. Tu devrais vraiment prendre des vacances plus souvent !

\- Merci, Lu. J'adore me sentir la bienvenue et nécessaire dans ma propre entreprise, plaisanta-t-elle.

\- Oh, allez ! Ne le prends pas comme ça !

\- Je dis juste. Mais c'est génial si tout va bien. Tu peux m'appeler dès que tu as besoin de moi, tu sais.

\- Oui, je sais. Maintenant, arrête de parler affaires et va profiter ! À bientôt !

\- Au revoir, Lu. »

Elle raccrocha, entendant son assistant sourire et rire. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Au moins, de ce côté tout allait bien. Elle pourrait rester avec Isolina sans aucun problème. Mais combien de temps cela allait durer ? Combien de temps avant qu'elle s'éloigne d'elle, repartant avec une partie de son cœur ? Plus cela prendrait de temps, plus cette partie serait grande.

Asami soupira. Peut-être qu'elle ne devrait pas s'en soucier, et juste profiter de la journée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par tomber — sans doute aucun — de son petit nuage paisible.

Elle se mit en marche pour retourner à l'endroit où elle avait quitté Isolina et Korra. En chemin, elle entendit des éclats de rire et aperçut Isolina, plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'eût jamais vue, sur le dos de Naga avec Korra qui souriait et riait avec elle.

Il semblait que sa femme succombait aussi aux charmes de la fille. Le PDG sourit. Si elle ne savait pas dans quelle situation elles se trouvaient, elle pourrait certainement penser qu'elles formaient une belle famille.

* * *

 **A/N : Merci pour la lecture ! Ça vous a plu ? Et si vous le répondiez dans une review ?**

 **Petite note sans importante au passage : j'ai galéré pour les surnoms affectifs x) J'ai vraiment du mal avec, donc ils vont surement se faire rares… Mais je fais le maximum pour qu'il y en ait un peu x) Alors, les traductions de l'anglais sont pas** _ **du tout**_ **exactes. Le « honey » que j'avais mis à la base pour Korra est devenu « mon ange » et… ceux qui ont lu mon profil comprendront peut-être :p**

 **Bref, à plus !**

 **Lion**

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews « guest » :**

 **FGTpl** **:**

 **Hum… J'hésite entre un « merci » et « c'est une blague ? » Donc, merci, mais… je suis censée embaucher un informaticien pour comprendre ce charabia ? xD Je suppose que c'est la même personne pour mon recueil, et j'ai beaucoup ri x) Je crois que c'est mes premières reviews aussi bizarres, et je me suis même demandée si c'était pas un chat qui avait marché sur le clavier x) Mais je dois avouer que ce « veri » au début, discrédite cette magnifique théorie )**

 **Bref, à plus ! Si quelqu'un a envie de m'éclairer sur ce mystère, ce sera avec plaisir.**

 **—**

 **Koringus** **:**

 **Koriiiiinguuus ! Coucou !**

 **Effectivement, ça faisait longtemps que je t'avais plu vue ! Je me demandais ce que tu devenais, mais comme t'as pas de compte, impossible de te demander )**

 **Comment ça si ça se trouve je ne me souviens même plus de toi ? Hé ! Tu me prends pour qui ? x) On a quand même dialogué sur une dizaine de chapitres ! xD**

 **Bref, contente de te revoir et que tu aies commencé cette histoire ! Oui, elle est trop mignonne et c'est tout ce qu'on aura pour un bout de temps encore xD**

 **J'espère que tu auras aimé ce chapitre ! On se revoit dans deux semaines, du coup x) Si tu me laisses une review :p**

 **À plus !**

 **Lion**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : Bonjour, très chers lecteurs !**

 **On va pas se mentir, comme d'habitude, je poste sur le fil du rasoir x) Mais bon, pour tout vous dire quand je « corrige » la version française, je rajoute un tiers du chapitre actuel. Donc, ça m'a pris à peu près 4 heures ce weekend x) (On est passé de 1800 mots à 2500… C'est vous dire à quel point la version anglophone me plait. Ce que j'aime, c'est l'approfondir justement x))**

 **Bon, malgré les rajouts, le chapitre reste un peu « court » par rapport aux autres. (Et au moment où je dis ça, je pense à mes amis qui se foutent de moi, comme quoi c'est déjà hyper long… =.=) Donc, je m'excuse. On fera mieux dans deux semaines, d'accord ? ;)**

 **Bon, y'a un truc à préciser, mais on se voit à la fin du chapitre pour ça !**

 **Donc, très bonne lecture ! J'espère que ce sera toujours à votre gout ;)**

* * *

Le soir, elles mangèrent et jouèrent encore un peu, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps pour Isolina d'aller se coucher. La fille ne voulait toujours pas dormir seule, se sentant un peu fébrile dans son nouvel environnement.

Donc, Asami resta un peu avec elle, lui racontant une histoire jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait sommeil. Alors seulement, elle se dit qu'il était temps pour elle de partir.

Cependant, Isolina n'était pas tout à fait endormie et elle se doutait que la jeune femme allait partir _._ Si elle partait à ce moment-là, cela réveillerait à l'intérieur de la jeune fille un sentiment d'insécurité qui la pousserait à se réveiller définitivement après quelques minutes, ou quelques heures tout au plus.

À ce moment, Korra décida d'entrer dans la pièce avec Naga.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? » demanda Asami, tout à fait confuse.

Il y avait des années, Korra et elle avaient décidé que Naga était mieux à l'extérieur, du moins quand il faisait assez beau.

Le truc, c'était que Naga pouvait être un peu mal à l'aise dans les petits espaces clos. Et quand elle était à l'intérieur, elle venait dormir avec Korra, et la chambre n'était pas si grande avec un chien-ours polaire s'y trouvant. De plus, elles n'aimaient vraiment pas être scrutées quand elles entreprenaient de faire… des trucs d'adultes. Elles n'aimaient vraiment pas ça.

Ce fut donc une surprise de voir Naga à l'intérieur et, qui plus est, dans la chambre d'Isolina.

Korra ignora Asami, ne jugeant pas nécessaire de lui répondre. Elle se dirigea seulement vers Isolina.

« Hey, tu as encore peur de Naga ? » demanda l'Avatar.

Asami la regarda d'un air sceptique en se disant : « avons-nous vraiment besoin d'avoir cette conversation maintenant ? ». C'était l'heure de dormir, pour Isolina tout du moins : à quoi bon parler de Naga ? Elles pourraient le faire le lendemain !

Néanmoins, la petite fille répondit, secouant la tête.

« Tu lui fais confiance, non ? » continua Korra.

La fille hocha la tête.

« Cool ! Parce que je pensais que peut-être tu aimerais avoir quelqu'un avec toi. Et Naga te protégera pendant que tu dors. Tu penses que ça te rendrait plus à l'aise ? »

La jeune fille sourit avec enthousiasme et reconnaissance.

« Merci, dit-elle. J'adorerais avoir Naga avec moi.

\- Y'a pas de quoi. Comme ça, tu seras notre petit chiot ! D'accord, Naga ? »

Elle se tourna vers le chien-ours polaire, qui montra son accord, notamment en émettant un aboiement et en secouant énergiquement la queue, la langue pendante et les yeux pétillants. Korra sourit fièrement en regardant son compagnon animal.

Asami, de son côté, était plutôt désabusée.

« Ce n'est pas un chien, Korra », soupira la femme aux yeux verts en mettant une main pale sur son front.

Korra se tourna vers elle, penchant un peu sa tête sur le côté.

« Eh bien, tu m'appelles parfois « _mon sucre_ » et je ne suis pas mangeable », rationalisa l'Avatar, prête à célébrer la victoire de sa logique contre celle normalement imparable du PDG.

À ce moment, une lueur de malice s'éclaira dans les yeux verts, un sourire se dessinant sur le visage à la peau pâle.

« C'est, en fait, plutôt discutable, répondit machiavéliquement Asami. » *****

Leur petit débat aurait pu continuer longtemps — Korra avait même ouvert la bouche pour répondre —, si Isolina ne les regardait pas avec sa curiosité enfantine, essayant de comprendre la subtilité de ce qui venait d'être dit.

Korra vit, du coin de l'œil, la jeune fille aux yeux bleus la scruter de haut en bas, se demandant si un Avatar pouvait être mangé. (Elle ne s'y connaissait pas beaucoup en Avatars.) L'Avatar en question se contenta de se racler la gorge.

« Enfin bref », répondit-elle simplement.

Isolina la fixa choisit ce moment pour s'installer au pieddu lit de la petite fille, prête à s'endormir.

Korra se dit qu'il était temps qu'elle parte, pour que la jeune fille dorme. Elle se pencha pour embrasser Isolina sur le front, d'une tendresse un peu brutale et maladroite.

« Bonne nuit, p'tit chiot, dit-elle, avec légèreté. On se voit demain. »

La jeune fille sourit, suivantdes yeux Korra, alors qu'elle sortait de la pièce. La femme aux yeux bleus s'arrêta devant Asami, se penchant pour lui parler à l'oreille :

« Tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

\- C'est ça, oui, taquina Asami, un peu moqueuse.

\- Tu crois pas si bien dire. »

Ensuite, elle partit sans lui laisser de temps de répondre.

Asami secoua la tête en souriant. Korra était parfois incorrigible.

Elle alla alors embrasser Isolina, lui souhaitant, à son tour, une bonne nuit, caressant un peu plus ses cheveux jusqu'à ce que la fille ferme les yeux sous son contact. Puis, elle partit, offrant une dernière caresse à Naga qui dormait déjà profondément.

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle, laissant un petit écart, au cas où Naga voudrait sortir.

Elle entra alors dans sa propre chambre, et ferma la porte, pour constater qu'à première vue elle était vide.

Elle fronça les sourcils, ouvrant la bouche pour appeler Korra, mais rien n'en sortit, car, soudainement, des lèvres étaient collées aux siennes, une langue poussant contre la sienne.

La voilà…

L'Avatar avait poussé Asami contre le mur, y épinglant sa main gauche mais laissant l'autre se perdre dans ses cheveux, l'attirant plus près.

« Je te l'avais bien dit, dit Korra, une fois qu'elles se séparèrent, essoufflées. Tu n'aurais pas dû dire ça dans la chambre d'Isolina… »

Elle l'embrassa de nouveau, ses mains se dirigeant vers les hanches d'Asami pour rapprocher leurs corps comme s'ils n'étaient qu'un. La femme aux yeux verts avait les bras autour du cou, lui rendant son baiser avec ardeur.

Mais alors, les mains à la peau sombre commencèrent à les dévêtir et Asami se dégagea.

« Attends, avertit-elle. On peut pas faire ça.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? demanda Korra, surprise et un peu irritée.

\- Isolina est à peine endormie, elle pourrait nous entendre.

\- Eh bien, ses parents ont certainement eu des relations sexuelles aussi…

\- Oui… Mais je doute qu'elle le sache. »

Korra grogna de frustration, vaincue par l'argumentaire de la femme d'affaires.

« Par ailleurs, tu sais très bien comment Naga a réagi les quelques fois où nous l'avons eue à l **'** intérieur », poursuivit le PDG.

En effet, il s'avérait que le chien-ours polaire pouvait aboyer et hurler à la mort, allant même jusqu'à venir gratter à la porte en pleurnichant. Elles n'avaient jamais vraiment pu comprendre la réaction extrême de Naga, donc elles avaient décidé de ne plus l'exposer à ce genre de choses, même de loin. Et même si elles pouvaient globalement rester discrètes, la chienne-ours polaire arrivait toujours à savoir et à faire un boucan phénoménal.

« Elle réveillera certainement Isolina, continua la femme aux yeux verts, et elle va se demander ce qui se passe, peut-être même énormément paniquer, et, finalement, débarquer ici.

\- Je suppose que tu as raison, soupira Korra. Mais, et si j'ai vraiment envie de toi ? »

La femme aux yeux bleus se rapprocha du visage pâle, avec l'intention de l'embrasser à nouveau.

« Tu devras être patiente, répondit Asami d'un air espiègle, en l'embrassant légèrement.

\- Je déteste être patiente… grogna Korra, résignée. »

Asami rit devant son air renfrogné.

« Je sais, mais ça ne durera que quelques jours, rassura-t-elle.

\- Ce n'était que pour quelques jours il y a déjàtrois jours...

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?

\- Que ça pourrait être plus long que quelques jours… Et que je ne compte pas renoncer à te faire l'amour pendant des semaines.

\- Ça ne va pas prendre des semaines, ironisa Asami, avec un léger rictus malicieux, et peut-être un peu crispé. »

Quelque part, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter de ses propres paroles, et cela faisait flotter en elle une drôle d'appréhension hasardeuse ; et si ça durait vraiment longtemps ?

Néanmoins, elle chassa cette brume d'incertitude de ses pensées : ça n'allait pas durer longtemps, c'était ainsi.

Korra, quant à elle, était loin d'être convaincue.

« Ça, c'est toi qui le dis, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Donc, fondamentalement, tu me dis que si elle est toujours là dans une semaine, tu vas me forcer au lit de toute façon ? reformula la femme aux yeux verts.

\- Oui ! répondit Korra avec un enthousiasme excessif. Et en fait, moins d'une semaine : quatre jours. Ensuite, ce fera une semaine. »

La PDG leva les yeux au ciel, ne croyant pas que de telles paroles puisse sortir de la bouche de sa femme. À croire qu'elle subissait un sevrage sévère.

« Allez, c'est pas la mort ! reprit Asami.

\- C'est la mort du désir et du plaisir, dit Korra d'une voix monocorde.

\- Tu exagères.

\- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne vas pas être frustrée quand même ?

\- Je… euh… je ne sais pas ! bredouilla-t-elle, soudainement à court de mot pour répondre à cette prends juste soin d'Isolina.

\- Juste pour que tu le saches : si nous avons des enfants, je n'attendrai pas qu'ils soient en âge de comprendre ce que les parents font dans leur lit pour le faire avec leur mère. Alors, nous ferions mieux de trouver le moyen le plus rapidement possible.

\- Très bien… Mais si nous avons des enfants, nous aurons le temps d'y penser. Parce qu'Isolina ne reste pas longtemps. Je vais m'en assurer.

\- J'ai bien peur que ça ne dépende pas de toi, mon amour.

\- Je trouverai ses parents.

\- Et s'ils ne veulent pas être trouvés ? Et si elle ne veut pas les trouver ? Ça sera quoi la suite ?

\- De toute façon, elle ne peut pas rester avec nous. »

Asami se dégagea de Korra, comme si elle fuyait cette conversation. Elle commença à se changer pour la nuit.

« Pourquoi ? Tu l'adores !

\- On dirait que tu l'aimes bien aussi… soupira Asami. Korra, si tu commences à t'attacher à elle, tu vas seulement t'y blesser _._

\- D'accord… J'ai supporté ne pas te voir pendant trois ans, après avoir été empoisonnée par un homme fou et m'être perdue en route ; je pense que je peux m'en sortir, ironisa-t-elle.

\- Je voudrais pouvoir dire la même chose… grogna la femme aux yeux verts. »

Voyant cet air distant sur le visage de sa femme, comme si elle était plongée dans un autre monde où la douleur régnait en maitre, Korra ne put que se sentir obligée de la rassurer avec une grande douceur.

« Hey », l'interpela-t-elle, doucement.

Elle mit ses mains sur les joues à la peau pâle, les yeux verts, vulnérables et tristes, s'ancrant dans les siens. Asami se pencha un peu au contact, savourant le toucher de la peau brune contre la sienne.

« Ce n'est pas grave d'aimer », continua l'Avatar.

La femme aux yeux verts rit doucement, amusée par ces paroles entre sagesse et idiotie.

« Je sais, banane, répondit-elle.

\- Alors, c'est quoi le problème avec Isolina ? reprit Korra, sérieusement.

\- Elle n'est pas à moi, Korra. Elle ne le sera jamais.

\- Mais… tu n'en sais rien.

\- Elle a des parents qui l'aiment et l'attendent quelque part.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé à Isolina. Tu ne sais rien de ses parents. Ils pourraient être des psychopathes qui l'éloignent du monde pour autant que je sache. Tu ne sais même pas s'ils étaient ses vrais parents. La seule chose que demande cette fille c'est de l'amour. Elle ne t'a pas demandé de retrouver ses parents.

\- Je ne peux pas perdre quelqu'un d'autre, dit Asami, mettant soudainement sa tête contre l'épaule de Korra. Je ne peux pas, Korra.

\- Ça n'arrivera pas.

\- Si je me laisse l'aimer, elle sera si importante pour moi, Korra. Elle comptera trop pour moi. Je ne pourrai jamais la laisser partir.

\- Tu ne peux pas repousser l'amour... Ça ne marche pas comme ça.

\- Non, je sais, mais je peux faire semblant. C'est plus facile de cette façon.

\- Oh, Asami... Mais tu l'aimes déjà. Tu ne peux pas le nier. Ça ne marchera pas.

\- Je sais ! s'exclama Asami perdant un peu son sang-froid. »

Elle s'éloigna de Korra, se laissant tomber sur le lit. Elle fixa le plafond jusqu'à ce que Korra lui monte dessus et entre dans son champ de vision.

« Tu sais, ce ne serait pas si compliqué si tu m'en avais parlé, déclara Korra.

\- Te parler de quoi ? demanda Asami en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ton gros faible pour les enfants.

\- Tu aurais pu en parler aussi.

\- C'est pas pareil moi : c'est pas un puis la principale raison de pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait, c'est que, tout simplement, je n'y ai pas pensé. Dois-je te rappeler de grâce à qui nous sommes mariées ?

\- Non, je me souviens de t'avoir demandée en mariage, merci beaucoup.

\- Si tu me l'avais dit, tu ne te serais peut-être pas attachée de cette façon. Elle ne représenterait pas autant d'espoir pour toi.

\- Elle n'est en aucun cas de l'espoir ! Elle est… une jolie, petite, innocente et adorable briseuse de cœur… bouda Asami, presque comme une enfant.

\- Elle est aussi le seul enfant qui est entré dans ta vie et dont tu peux prendre soin. Et tu veux qu'elle reste. C'est pour ça que tu veux que je m'entende avec elle, parce que tu veux la garder, même si tu n'en es pas consciente.

\- Par les Esprits, Korra ! Combien de fois dois-je te dire que c'est impossible ? Tu sais quoi ? Oublions ça. Plus vite la fille sera de retour dans sa famille, mieux ce sera. Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit ? Ce n'est même pas 22 heures !

\- Je suis fatiguée… »

Korra soupira.

« Tu ne veux juste pas me parler. Mais très bien, bonne nuit. »

Korra savait qu'Asami n'était pas vraiment en colère contre elle. Elle était juste vraiment perdue dans ses sentiments. Et sûrement très frustrée. Ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle acceptait qu'elle la jette d'une telle façon. Elle en était même un peu contrariée, mais ce n'est pas comme si elle pouvait faire quoi que ce soit, de toute façon.

Asami serait désolée de son comportement, si elle n'était pas déjà trop préoccupée par Isolina. Elle aimait profondément cette petite fille contre sa volonté et savait qu'elle devait la rendre à ses parents. Elle ne voulait tout simplement pas souffrir, elle ne voulait pas penser à la possibilité d'avoir un enfant dans sa vie, car il y avait tellement longtemps qu'elle en avait abandonné tout espoir. Mais son cœur stupide allait à l'encontre de ses résolutions et elle ne savait pas que faire.

La seule chose qu'elle savait c'était que tant qu'Isolina aurait besoin d'elle, elle serait là pour elle, elle l'aimerait comme elle n'était pas censée le faire et ne pourrait jamais être dure avec elle.

C'était juste une enfant. Elle ne connaissait pas le cataclysme qu'elle avait provoqué dans sa vie et dans ses sentiments.

* * *

 **A/N :**

 ***Donc, pour rappel, l'étoile correspondait au « mon sucre ». Et, comme vous avez pu le constater, il n'y a pas une seule fois où Korra appelle Asami « mon sucre » ou inversement, et je ne le ferai pas, parce que ça ne me convient absolument pas x) Le fait est que j'ai dû remplacer à cet endroit, parce que clairement, le jeu de mots que j'avais écrit en anglais à la base ne marchait pas. Donc, on se rattrape comme on peut x) Voilà, c'était une petite précision du pourquoi du comment !**

 **Sinon, mis à part ça, merci pour la lecture ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Bon, y'a un tantinet d'eau dans le gaz. Mais il faut bien de temps en temps )**

 **Je vous informerai bien sur le contenu du chapitre suivant, mais je ne m'en rappelle pas vraiment x) Puis, techniquement, on est lundi, donc je suis en retard pour poster :p Je crois que c'est plus de temps en « famille », si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.**

 **Bref… ah, j'oubliais x) Review ?**

 **À plus !**

 **Lion**

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews 'guest' :**

 **Koringus** **:**

 **Coucou, Koringus !**

 **Ah, je sais, mais figure-toi que pour moi c'est trop court ! x) J'avance à la vitesse d'une limace xD Je crois que ça fait trois semaines que je suis sur le même chapitre. J'espère juste me remettre assez vite à l'écriture pour ne pas faire une pause dans cette histoire. Mais j'avais oublié que le temps passait si vite, en réattaquant cette histoire…**

 **J'espère que tu trouveras ce chapitre satisfaisant également ! C'est pas l'un des mieux. Il ne raconte pas grand-chose au fond x) En fait, je crois que ça devient intéressant vers le chapitre 10, honnêtement xD J'espère pouvoir vous garder jusque-là :p En tout cas, il y aura encore et toujours plus de rapprochement, ça c'est sûr !**

 **Ahah, ça arrive de perdre des mots de passe xD Au pire, tu t'en sors bien sans compte. C'est juste que mes messages ne sont pas privés du coup, et inversement xD**

 **À très bientôt, j'espère ! (Ça me désole de devoir te répondre avec deux semaines entre, à chaque fois par contre xD J'avais presque envie de poster plus souvent. Mais je peux pas vraiment non plus xD) Merci beaucoup pour ta review !**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N : Bonjour !**

 **Je vais vous surprendre : je n'avais pas du tout anticipé que ce chapitre allait être aussi long x) Enfin, j'avais oublié qu'il l'était, donc je vais encore être hyper à la bourre pour le postage. Mais bon, vous commencez à avoir l'habitude, non ? x) Bon, comme j'avais pas le temps, et que le chapitre semblait plus fluide, y'a moins de modifications faites. Donc, j'espère que ce n'est pas juste un tour de mon esprit fatigué et qu'en effet, la compréhension reste fluide.**

 **Juste une petite information : dans le texte, le mot « proutou » apparait. Certains d'entre vous (je pense une majorité) vont se demander qu'est-ce que ce mot pourrait signifier. Bien entendu, il n'existe pas.** _ **Mais**_ **, il devrait ! Nan, mais c'est hyper galère ! Alors, la définition de proutou selon moi, c'est un baiser qui se fait en soufflant sur la peau de quelqu'un, et ça fait un « pffrpprrt ». Voilà, voilà. Donc, un mélange de « poutou » et « prout ». Oui, c'est charmant… Juste, essayez d'expliquer ça dans une histoire x) Et c'est pas juste, parce qu'en anglais, ils ont une expression pour ça ! (J'ai appris ça en me creusant la tête pour trouver comment exprimer cette chose) Donc, pour ceux qui ne m'auraient pas compris, cherchez « blow raspberries » sur Wikihow, c'est le deuxième exemple, me semble-t-il.**

 **Et dernière chose, je suis désolée pour les fautes, j'ai l'impression d'en faire cent cinquante mille en ce moment…**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Quand Asami se réveilla, Korra était déjà partie et Naga n'était plus dans la chambre d'Isolina. Cependant, la jeunefille dormait encore paisiblement. La jeune femme sourit un peu et la laissa dormir.

Elle se prépara un café, se demandant ce qu'elles devraient faire ce jour-là. Elle regarda dans le vide, la tasse à la main, tandis que ses pensées dérivaient vers les parents d'Isolina. Où étaient-ils ? Comment les retrouver ?

Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de les trouver, sauf en comptant sur la police. Mais ils étaient trop lents ! Elle devait les retrouver le plus tôt possible. Elle ne pouvait pas attendre Elle ne pouvait absolument pas attendre.

Mais les choses étant telles qu'elles étaient, cela pourrait bien prendre des mois, car Isolina n'était pas sur la liste prioritaire de Beifong. Lin savait qu'Asami ferait n'importe quoi pour s'occuper de la petite fille aux yeux bleus, alors que la police avait du mal à gérer les autres enfants.

Donc, la PDGdevait les retrouver toute seule. Et pour cela, elle avait besoin de plus d'informations. Pour avoir plus d'informations, elle devait interroger Isolina, et pour réussir, elle devrait passer du temps avec elle, ce qui la plongerait encore plus dans les profondeurs de l'affection...

Asami soupira.

Peut-être qu'elle devrait juste arrêter de se battre et accepter d'être blessée. Ce n'était pas comme si cela ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant. Mais cela ne s'était jamais produit avec un enfant. Elle ne savait pas comment c'était remettre l'objet de son affection à un parfaitinconnu. Elle ne voulait pas savoir.

« Pourquoi fais-tu des têtes bizarres ? dit une petite voix, surprenant la jeune femme.

\- Isolina, soupira Asami, en posant les yeux sur la source de la voix. Par les Esprits, tu m'as fait peur. »

La jeune fille s'approcha de la femme aux yeux verts, qui était assise sur une chaise aux pieds longs. Asami posa sa tasse sur la table et souleva Isolina sur ses genoux. La petite fille mit immédiatement ses bras autour du cou d'Asami pour la serrer dans ses bras, avant de laisser un petit baiser innocent sur la joue de la jeune femme.

Asami sourit légèrement, frottant rapidement son nez contre celui d'Isolina, ce qui lui valut un petit rire.

« Tes parents ont tellement de chance de t'avoir, soupira Asami, les yeux fermés, le vague à l'âme.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas d'enfants ? demanda Isolina, soudainement.

\- Pourquoi tu demandes ? répondit Asami, décontenancée.

\- Tu es gentille avec moi. Tu serais une bonne maman. Pourquoi tu n'as pas d'enfants ?

\- C'est compliqué, ma chérie, répondit Asami à la question répétée. »

Elle ne voulait pas vraiment en parler, elle n'aimait déjà pas cette discussion avec Korra, donc avec Isolina...

« Pourquoi ? demanda la fille avec une curiosité enfantine.

\- Parce que…

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Que je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Isolina... avertit Asami, avec un peu d'autorité, signe qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'elle continue à lui poser des questions.

\- Ce n'est pas juste, fit la petite fille en croisant les bras et en faisant la moue.

\- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas juste ? interrogea la femme aux yeux verts, ne comprenant pas.

\- Tu as le droit de me poser des questions, mais tu réponds pas aux miennes. »

Elle marquait un point. Asami n'avait jamais vraiment vu les choses dans ce sens-là. Mais, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle se disait qu'elle n'aimerait pas non plus qu'on lui pose plein de questions auxquelles elle n'avait pas du tout envie de répondre, sans que la personne qui les pose ne se dévoile un peu. Autant aller voir la police sinon. Et Asami n'était pas la police. C'était pour cela qu'Isolina était avec elle, pour qu'elle puisse avoir la chance d'être traitée un peu plus humainement.

« Bon, très bien », concéda Asami en soupirant.

Elle savait que si elle voulait gagner la confiance de la fille, elle devait aussi partager des choses avec elle, même des choses dont elle ne voulait pas parler.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas d'enfants ? demanda Isolina pour la troisième fois, reprenant sa mine curieuse, ses yeux pétillants et son sourire brillant.

\- En fait, il y a beaucoup de raisons, commença la PDG sans vraiment vouloir aller plus loin. »

La fille la regarda, attendant les raisons. Asami grimaça, comprenant qu'elle ne pourrait pas y réchapper.

« Tout d'abord... Korra et moi sommes deux femmes.

\- Et alors ?

\- Hmm… Disons simplement qu'aucune d'entre nous ne peut être enceinte, parce qu'il a besoin d'un homme pour rendre une femme enceinte. Et **…** tu n'as pas vraiment besoin d'en savoir plus à ce sujet... pour l'instant. »

Oui, elle était définitivement trop jeune. Peut-être que dans quelques années, une personne plus compétente qu'elle oserait lui expliquer sans être maladroite, ce qu'elle n'était certainement pas capable de faire maintenant.

« Donc, nous devrions adopter, continua Asami. Mais avec Korra, nous n'en avons jamais vraiment parlé... Et nous sommes toutes les deux occupées, alors ce serait difficile pour nous de nous occuper d'un enfant.

\- Mais tu t'occupes de moi.

\- Oui, parce que tu as besoin de moi maintenant. Mais je ne suis pas sûre que je pourrais... que nous pourrions gérer ça pendant des mois. »

La fille hocha la tête.

« Est-ce que tu aimes ta réponse ? sourit Asami, malicieusement.

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Pourquoi ? s'enquit-elle, vraiment curieuse.

\- Parce que des gens méchants ont des enfants mais tu es gentille et tu n'en as pas, répondit simplement Isolina.

\- Je suppose… »

Qu'est-ce que c'était censé vouloir dire ? « Des gens méchants » ? De qui parlait-elle ? De ses parents ? De quelqu'un d'autre ? Qui étaient ces « gens méchants » ? Pourquoi étaient-ils méchants aux yeux d'Isolina ? Avait-elle vraiment été témoin, ou victime, de mauvais traitements, ou était-ce une déformation enfantine ?

« Où est Korra ? demanda Isolina, sortant Asami de ses pensées troublantes. Est-ce qu'on va rester que toutes les deux ?

\- Oui. Tu es déçue ? interrogea-t-elle, se souvenant que le courant entre Korra et la jeune fille était plutôt bien passé la veille.

\- J'aime bien jouer avec Naga. Et Korra est marrante.

\- On la verra ce soir, je te le promets. Mais pour l'instant, que dirais-tu d'un petit-déjeuner ? »

La jeune fille sourit et Asami le lui rendit, leur faisant un petit déjeuner.

* * *

La matinée se passa bien. Elles jouèrent à de vieux jeux qu'Asami avait encore quand elle était petite. Elle doutait qu'elle puisse enseigner le Pai Cho à Isolina, même si elle avait déjà commencé à apprendre à son âge.

Le midi, Asami proposa à Isolina de déjeuner avec Korra. La seule chose à faire était de la trouver.

En fait, Asami pensait qu'elle était sur l'île du Temple de l'Air. Quelque chose sur la coordination des Nomades de l'Air... Elles s'y dirigèrent donc.

Et en effet, Korra était là, en train de rire à gorge déployée avec Bolin, tandis qu'Opal levait les yeux au ciel, un bambin dans ses bras.

Lorsque Korra les vit, elle vint aussitôt les rencontrer.

« Asami ! » cria-t-elle à mi-chemin.

Elle lui rentra presque dedans en voulant la serrer dans ses bras.

« Que fais-tu ici ? » demanda Korra,heureuse, prenant les deux mains pâles dans les siennes.

Asami embrassa sa femme avant de répondre.

« On a pensé qu'on pourrait manger avec vous.

\- Oh, bien sûr. On était justement en train de faire une pause. »

Korra s'agenouilla pour embrasser Isolina sur son front.

« Salut, p'tit chiot. Bien dormi ? J'espère que Naga n'a pas ronflé. Je lui dirai sinon. »

La jeune fille sourit largement, appréciant son surnom.

« Non, c'est bon. J'ai très bien dormi, merci, répondit la jeune fille aux yeux bleus, poliment.

\- Bien, répondit l'Avatar. »

Pendant qu'elles parlaient, Opal et Bolin les rejoignirent.

« Asamiiii ! dit le maitre de la Terre avec enthousiasme avant de la saisir pour lui faire un câlin étouffant. J'ai l'impression de ne pas t'avoir vue depuis ton mariage !

\- Allez, Bolin, on s'est vus il y a moins de deux mois, dit Asami levant les yeux au ciel, mais lui rendant également son étreinte du mieux qu'elle put. Mais ça me fait plaisir de te voir aussi. Vous deux, avec votre petit. »

Bolin la libéra et Opal lui sourit discrètement.

« On s'est vus... mais on a même pas pu parler plus de quelques minutes !

\- Ravie de te revoir, Asami, dit Opal en coupant les jérémiades de son mari.

\- Bonyour ! salua le petit garçon dans ses bras. »

Asami sourit au garçon aux cheveux noirs. Il avait les mêmes yeux vert clair que ses parents et avait cette lueur d'énergie et de malice de la part de son père.

« Salut toi, dit Asami en se penchant pour être à son niveau. Tu es un grand garçon maintenant ! La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu n'étais encore qu'un bébé. Quel âge as-tu ?

\- J'ai trois ans !

\- Oui enfin, pas exactement, corrigea sa mère. Haruo aura trois ans dans six mois.

\- Et aller à l'école ! cria le petit garçon, excité.

\- Ouais… Bon, c'est plus trainer avec un groupe de gamins à ton âge, mais bref. Vous nous aviez pas dit que vous aviez aussi un petit avec vous, dit la brune aux yeux verts, remarquant Isolina. »

Cette dernière avait saisi la jambe d'Asami depuis le début de la conversation et, une fois qu'elle fut remarquée, se cacha derrière elle.

Asami lui sourit doucement, seule une immense douceur habitant son regard. Elle caressa les cheveux noirs d'un geste souple, la rassurant :

« Ça va aller, ils sont gentils aussi. »

Mais Isolina ne voulait pas quitter Asami et préférait rester cachée derrière elle.

« D'accord », dit Asami, sachant qu'elle ne voulait pas bouger.

Elle s'agenouilla, ouvrant les bras pour qu'elle vienne.

« Allez, viens », dit-elle.

Et Isolina mit ses petits bras autour du cou de la jeune femme et cacha son visage dans ses cheveux noirs.

Asami la souleva, la gardant contre elle. Alors, elle se sentit en sécurité.

« C'est mieux ? » demanda-t-elle.

Elle sentit seulement Isolina, hochant légèrement la tête dans son épaule. Elle la caressa, comme elle en avait l'habitude, pour qu'elle se sente un peu plus à l'aise.

« Alors vous avez... enfin adopté ? demanda Opal, les yeux curieux observant la scène.

\- Non, on s'occupe juste d'elle, répondit Korra. Asami l'a trouvée dans la rue et l'a ramenée à la maison.

\- Oh… C'est juste que je pensais... comme avec Asami, le courant semble bien pa… »

Korra pinça deux de ses doigts, les passant sur ses lèvres comme une fermeture à éclair et secoua la tête.

« Ooh… » dit seulement Opal, comprenant que ce n'était pas quelque chose dont ils devraient parler.

Cependant, Asami était trop occupée à étreindre et à réconforter la fille pour faire attention à la conversation.

« Je suis désolée, elle est vraiment timide, dit Asami avec un petit sourire.

\- Pas de problème, assura Opal. Peut-être devrions-nous vous quitter alors.

\- Quoi ? Non ! s'exclama Bolin. »

Opal lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes pour qu'il se reprenne.

« Oh, je veux dire... Ouais, peut-être, commença-t-il, l'air un peu triste.

\- Attendez ! dit Asami. »

Elle ne voulait pas que ses amis partent. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas passé du temps ensemble. Opal et Bolin étaient souvent occupés avec leurs trois enfants. Enfin, Korra et Asami l'étaient aussi.

D'ailleurs, Isolina ne pouvait pas continuer à se cacher des gens. Ça deviendrait très vite très compliquée pour elle d'interagir avec l'autres personnes dans le futur…

Quand la jeune femme aux yeux verts rencontrerait ses parents, elle leur dirait leurs quatre vérités, ça c'était sûr !

« Je vais lui parler », continua Asami, espérant que la fille se sente suffisamment à l'aise avec eux pour qu'ils puissent manger tous ensemble.

Elle prit Isolina à part, l'emmenant un peu plus loin tout en la gardant dans ses bras.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda la PDG, inquiète.

La fille hocha la tête, le regard fuyant.

« Hey, regarde-moi. On est juste toutes les deux ici. Tu n'as pas peur de moi quand même ? »

Elle entendit un petit rire étouffé avant de voir deux grandsyeux bleus devant elle.

« Tiens te voilà ! Tu sais, je te cherchais justement ! » plaisanta la femme aux yeux verts.

La fille rit à nouveau. Asami sourit et mit une mèche de cheveux noirs derrière l'oreille de la fille.

« Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Je sais que tu n'as pas l'habitude de voir des gens. »

Comme la fille ne pas répondit pas, elle continua :

« Isolina, est-ce que tu as envie de manger avec eux ? Sinon, ce n'est pas grave, ça ne peut être que toi et moi. Je ne sais pas si Korra nous rejoindrait. Certainement… »

La fille resta silencieuse.

« Ils ne te feront pas de mal, je te le promets. Ce sont de bonnes personnes. Opal est très gentille, elle a trois enfants, tu sais. Bolin s'enthousiasme un peu trop sur un peu tout, mais il est **très** gentil aussi. Ils ont aidé Korra à sauver le monde beaucoup de fois. »

La fille ne répondit toujours pas.

« Je vois… articula doucement la jeune femme, un peu déçue de ne pas avoir réussi à convaincre la jeune fille ; mais elle ne voulait pas insister davantage. Alors, reste ici, je vais leur dire que nous partons. »

Elle abaissa la petite fille à terre, embrassant son front. Mais alors qu'elle partait, une petite main prit la sienne. Deux yeux verts et curieux se posèrent sur Isolina.

« Je veux bien essayer », dit la petite fille, ne rencontrant toujours pas ses yeux.

Asami s'adoucit. Elle s'agenouilla au niveau de la fille.

« Isolina, ma chérie, regarde-moi », demanda-t-elle doucement.

Les yeux bleus et craintifs de la fille rencontrèrent les yeux verts et pleins d'espoir.

« Tu es une petite fille courageuse, dit-elle, l'admiration glissant dans sa voix. Je ne veux pas te forcer. Si tu n'as pas envie de passer du temps avec un groupe d'étrangers, ne le fais pas, d'accord ?

\- Non, ça va, dit-elle en baissant le regard une fois de plus. Juste... ne me laisse pas toute seule… »

Le cœur d'Asami faillit se briser en entendant la voix implorante, craintive et vulnérable de cette petite fille, comme si elle était au bord des larmes.

« Bien sûr, je ne te quitterai pas, ma puce. Jamais », rassura la jeune femme, émue.

Elle embrassa à nouveau son front, et le coin des lèvres d'Isolina se courbèrent un peu.

Asami se leva et tendit la main pour qu'elle la prenne.

« On y va ? » sourit-elle fièrement.

La jeune fille aux yeux bleus la regarda, souriant légèrement, avec timidité. Elle prit la main d'Asami et elles revinrent auprès des autres, qui se trouvaient à quelques mètres.

* * *

« Alors... qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Asami ? dit Opal une fois que la femme aux cheveux longs fut partie.

\- Rien.

\- Ouais, c'est pour ça que tu m'as dit de me taire il y a trente secondes.

\- Disons simplement que nous évitons certains sujets... comme l'adoption, les enfants et surtout comment elle se comporte avec Isolina.

\- Isolina ? La fille ? Pourquoi ? »

Korra hocha la tête.

« Parce qu'elle a décidé de ne pas avoir d'enfants et qu'elle devient extrêmement maternelle avec Isolina. Elle ne veut pas qu'elle parte, je pense qu'elle pourrait même vouloir la garder.

\- Eh bien, c'est une bonne nouvelle ! Quel est le problème alors ?

\- La fille a certainement des parents qui l'attendent quelque part.

\- Ah, mauvaise nouvelle...

\- Mais même si ce n'était pas le cas, je ne suis pas sûre qu'Asami lui permettrait de rester avec nous...

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Trop dangereux.

\- Ah, oui… Mais il ne s'est rien passé depuis des années. Le monde est en paix, nous ne faisons qu'aider.

\- Eh bien, je te laisse le lui dire, car elle ne m'écoutera pas.

\- C'est ridicule.

\- Je sais. Je suis sûre que ça la rendrait heureuse. Elle est heureuse avec elle. Nous le sommes toutes les trois. »

Korra regarda où étaient Asami et Isolina, voyant la jeune femme embrasser la fille sur son front, avant de revenir vers eux.

« Alors ? » s'exclama Bolin, quand Asami revint, manquant d'exploser par hâte de vouloir la réponse.

La jeune femme sentit la prise d'Isolina se resserrer sur sa main.

« Alors, tu dois te calmer et, oui, nous restons. Tant qu'elle se sent bien, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Oui ! Génial ! »

Bolin ne put s'empêcher de crier de joie.

« Bolin, elle t'a dit de te calmer, soupira Opal, le réprimandant comme elle le ferait avec un de leurs enfants.

\- Je sais ! Mais je suis tellement excité ! J'aimerais que Mako soit là aussi.

\- Certainement trop occupé avec son prince, sourit Korra.

\- Ex-prince, corrigea Asami.

\- Pas dans son coeur, fit l'Avatar avec un clin d'oeil. »

Le PDG rit.

« Effectivement.

\- Donc, je suppose que nous ne mangeons pas avec les autres maitres de l'Air ? dit Opal.

\- Je ne préférerais pas, admit Asami.

\- Pas de problème, déclara Korra. Je vais juste aller chercher de quoi manger avec Bolin. Il suffit de trouver un endroit à l'extérieur où nous pourrions nous asseoir. Il fait beau, alors ça ne devrait pas poser de problème.

\- Peut-être qu'on devrait utiliser une couverture ou quelque chose ? suggéra Asami.

\- Je sais où trouver ça ! dit le maître de l'Air. Tu viens avec moi ?

\- Bien sûr. »

Ils se séparèrent pour aller chercher les différentes choses dont ils avaient besoin pour faire un pique-nique à l'extérieur.

Opal, Haruo — qui était maintenant endormi profondément dans les bras de sa mère —, Asami et Isolina allèrent chercher une couverture, la petite fille ne desserrant jamais son emprise sur la main de la jeune femme.

« Alors... Isolina, c'est ça ? Quel âge as-tu ? » essaya Opal pour engager la conversation.

La jeune fille se raidit en regardant Asami. Cette dernière hocha la tête, lui signifiant qu'elle pouvait répondre à la question.

« Je... j'ai cinq ans, chuchota-t-elle dans un murmure.

\- Alors… tu vas à l'école l'année prochaine ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mes parents n'ont jamais parlé de l'école. C'est quoi ?

\- C'est un endroit où les enfants apprennent des choses, comment lire, écrire, par exemple.

\- Je sais déjà ça.

\- Ah bon ? s'étonna Asami.

\- Oui. Ma mère m'a appris. »

Asami la regarda, les yeux écarquillés, et Opal leva seulement un sourcil.

Elles ne poursuivirent pas la conversation, puisqu'elles atteignirent un placard rempli de literie. Comme Opal avait son fils dans ses bras, Asami prit une couverture sous son bras afin de garder la main d'Isolina dans la sienne.

Elles cherchèrent ensuite un endroit pour s'asseoir. Elles choisirent simplement une parcelle d'herbe à l'ombre d'un arbre. La femme aux yeux verts déposa la couverture par terre et elles s'assirent en enlevant leurs chaussures.

Peu de temps après, Bolin et Korra arrivèrent, les bras remplis avec de quoi manger.

Ils mangèrent ensemble et tout se passa bien. Ils parlèrent de leurs aventures passées et de leurs vies.

Asami regardait souvent Isolina, s'assurant qu'elle allait bien. La petite fille restait simplement silencieuse, près d'elle.

Haruo s'était endormi et sa mère l'avait mis au lit pour une petite sieste.

Quand ils eurent tous terminé, ils s'allongèrent sur la couverture, sachant qu'ils devraient bientôt retourner au travail. Enfin, sauf pour Asami.

La tête d'Isolina était sur les genoux de la jeune femme. Elle caressa doucement les cheveux de jais, jusqu'à ce que la fille s'endorme. Elle continua son mouvement, ne voulant pas réveiller Isolina si elle s'arrêtait. Elle posa les yeux sur le petit corps sur elle et ne détourna plus le regard.

Opal la fixait, curieuse. Elle n'avait jamais vu ce regard s'emparer du visage de son amie. C'était un regard incroyable plein d'espoir, de paix et d'amour doux.

Elle regarda Korra, hochant la tête vers Asami. L'Avatar avait déjà vu ce regard sur le visage de sa femme, presque exclusivement lorsqu'elle était avec Isolina.

L'Avatar ne fit que soupirer, articulent sans bruit un « Je sais » à Opal. Asami était de toute façon trop distraite pour remarquer quoi que ce soit. Quant à Bolin, son estomac était si plein qu'il pourrait probablement tomber sous peu dans un coma, ou au moins s'endormir.

Ce qui n'était pas une bonne idée, alors ils durent partir. Leur pause se terminait de toute façon.

« Mon amour, nous devons partir, dit Korra à Asami.

\- Ok. Je vais juste rester ici et ranger la couverture avant de partir. Je ne veux pas la réveiller.

\- À ce soir, dit Korra en l'embrassant légèrement. »

Asami sourit et fit signe à ses amis qui firent de même, ayant trop peur de parler et de réveiller la fille endormie.

« Elles semblent... proches, déclara Opal à Korra, une fois qu'ils se furent éloignés.

\- Elles sont proches. Isolina avait besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aimer et Asami de donner de l'amour à un enfant. Je ne sais pas comment ça va se terminer cette histoire...

\- Au moins, tu seras là pour elle peu importe ce qui va se passer, dit la femme aux yeux verts, posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

\- Oui, je suppose que je serai là, soupira l'Avatar, les mains sur ses hanches.

\- Ne pensons pas à ça maintenant. Tu ne peux rien y faire de toute façon. Donc tu disais ? Un groupe de coordination entre la police et les maitres de l'Air ? »

Et ainsi, ils retournèrent à Tenzin et aux maitres de l'Air pour continuer à planifier les envois d'aide.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Isolina se réveilla, ravie d'être sur les genoux d'Asami.

Elle s'assit en regardant autour d'elle.

« Où sont les autres ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Ils sont retournés travailler, répondit la jeune femme, sa main encore dans les cheveux de la jeune fille. Est-ce que ça va ? Être avec d'eux, je veux dire.

\- Je pense, répondit-elle. Mais je préfère être avec toi. »

Asami sourit.

« C'est parce que tu as passé beaucoup de temps avec moi. On rentre à la maison ? Sauf si tu as quelque chose en tête que tu veux faire avant. »

Isolina secoua la tête.

« Peut-être que nous nous arrêterons d'abord au poste de police. »

La fille hocha la tête.

Elles se levèrent et Asami plia la couverture. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait la remettre à l'endroit où elle l'avait prise ou la mettre quelque part pour que quelqu'un la lave. Ce n'était pas comme si l'herbe était vraiment sale, mais c'était toujours le sol.

Finalement, Asami n'eut pas à décider, car elle rencontra Pema.

« Oh, hé, Pema ! Asami salua presque timidement.

\- Asami, ma chérie ! Ça fait si longtemps ! Tu devrais venir sur l'île plus souvent.

\- Eh bien, tout le monde est tellement occupé, je ne voudrais pas m'imposer.

\- N'importe quoi. Tu sais que tu es toujours la bienvenue ici.

\- Merci Pema.

\- Et qui est cette mignonne petite chose ? demanda-t-elle en se baissant pour mieux voir Isolina.

\- Elle s'appelle Isolina, répondit Asami à sa place, remarquant que la fille recommençait à s'accrocher à elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous a amené ici toutes les deux ?

\- Nous déjeunions avec Korra, Bolin et Opal.

\- Vous auriez pu nous rejoindre dans la grande salle.

\- En fait, j'ai demandé à ce qu'on ne le fasse pas. Isolina n'est pas vraiment habituée aux gens, autres que moi et Korra.

\- Oh, je vois. Elle vit avec toi ?

\- Pour l'instant oui.

\- Pour l'instant ? Je ne savais pas que vous hébergiez des enfants.

\- On héberge pas. D'habitude. Mais c'était la seule solution.

\- Je vois...

\- Bref, je voulais savoir ce que je devais faire avec cette couverture ! Nous l'avons utilisée pour pique-niquer à l'extérieur, donc elle n'est pas vraiment sale, mais quand même...

\- Je vais juste le prendre avec moi.

\- Merci, Pema.

\- Pas de problème.

\- Nous devons y aller. Mais à bientôt !

\- Je l'espère. Et j'espère revoir Isolina aussi. »

Asami sourit avec un soupçon de tristesse, mais elle ne fut pas assez courageuse pour dire qu'elle devrait être partie d'ici-là. Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'elle disparaisse, même si elle en avait besoin.

Avant de rentrer chez elles, elles allèrent au commissariat où Lin leur dit qu'elle n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles des parents d'Isolina. Asami grogna et Isolina haussa les épaules, impassible. Lin leva un sourcil, troublée par la réaction.

Puis elles rentrèrent. Asami ne savait pas quoi faire avec Isolina. Alors elle joua avec elle, bavardant avec elle, apprenant à la connaître.

Dans tous les cas, elle ne parla pas de son passé flou. Asami apprit sa couleur préférée, ses rêves, ce qu'elle avait appris, comment est-ce qu'elle avait appris, ce qu'elle aimait... Malheureusement, tout cela ne l'aiderait pas à retrouver ses parents mais seulement à l'aimer davantage.

Finalement, elle décida de leur préparer quelque chose pour l'heure où Korra rentrerait. Elle quitta Isolina et ses dessins, toujours emprunts de couleurs vives semblant jetées au hasard sur la feuille.

Mais alors, la petite fille finit par s'ennuyer et la rejoignit dans la cuisine, demandant si elles pouvaient faire un dessert. Bien qu'un peu surprise, Asami accepta et elles parcoururent un vieux livre de recettes que la jeune femme tenait de sa mère. Elles choisirent de faire une tarte aux fraises — la fraise étant le fruit préféré d'Isolina, comme l'avait appris Asami.

Ce fut amusant. Isolina était aussi désordonnée que Korra l'était en cuisine. Ce fut ainsi qu'elle finit avec de la farine sur tout son visage et dans ses cheveux.

« Ok, je pense que nous allons devoir nettoyer tout ça », sourit Asami.

La petite fille rigola et Asami l'emmena dans la salle de bain, où elle lava délicatement le visage pâle avec une serviette douce.

« Tu veux que je te lave les cheveux ? demanda-t-elle en séchant le visage de la petite fille.

\- Si ça te dérange pas.

\- Bien sûr que non, ma puce, dit-elle en embrassant sa joue maintenant toute propre. »

Isolina lui sourit et Asami lava ses longs cheveux noirs, faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal.

« Tu vas les tresser ?

\- Si tu veux.

\- Ce serait bien. »

La femme aux yeux verts sécha les cheveux noirs aussi bien qu'elle le pouvait avec une serviette, et commença à les tresser même s'ils étaient encore un peu mouillés.

La petite fille aimait ça. Puis, comme Korra n'était toujours pas rentrée, elles jouèrent un peu plus.

« Je suis rentrée ! » dit Korra quand elle entra dans la manoir.

Elle vit alors Asami traverser la pièce comme si elle cherchait quelque chose.

« Tu cherches quelque chose ? demanda l'Avatar, incrédule, en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- Oh, salut, Korra ! Je ne t'ai pas entendue rentrer.

\- Pourtant, j'ai crié… »

Asami vint vers elle et l'embrassa, avecun peu plus d'ardeur que depuis qu'Isolina était venue habiter avec elles.

« Tu n'as plus peur d'Isolina nous voie ? s'enquit Korra, remarquant ce léger changement.

\- Elle est cachée quelque part. On joue à cache-cache.

\- Ah, je vois. Alors, fondamentalement, tu l'as perdue ? la taquina l'Avatar, avec un sourire au coin. »

Sa femme la frappa juste au bras **,** malicieusement.

« En fait… » commença-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Elle marcha ensuite dans sa chambre, faisant le tour du lit.

« Non, pas ici », dit-elle à Korra avec un clin d'œil.

Elles entendirent ensuite des petitsricanements étouffés sous le lit, ce qui fit sourire les deux femmes, qui durent se retenir de rire.

Asami fit signe à Korra de sortir de leur chambre. La PDG ferma la porte, écoutant ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Elle entendit le petit corps d'Isolina glisser contre le plancher de bois, puisquelques petits pas délicats qui se dirigèrent vers la porte.

Asami choisit ce moment pour ouvrir la porte et prendre rapidement Isolina dans ses bras.

« Je t'ai eue ! » s'écria-t-elle avec un sourire.

La petite fille se mit à rire et Asami commença à la chatouiller, la couchant sur le lit pour qu'elle soit à l'aise.

« Non, pas ça ! Ne me chatouille pas ! Asami ! » essaya de se plaindre la fille à travers ses rires.

Asami se mit à rire aussi, imitant un monstre avec des « arrrgh » et « ruuugh », disant qu'elle allait la manger toute crue. Elle fit des proutous sur la joue et le cou de la fille et Isolina ne fit que rire davantage.

Après un certain temps, Asami finit par s'arrêter, se laissant tomber sur le lit et s'allongeant dessus. Isolina grimpa sur elle, un sourire sur son visage. La jeune femme lui caressa la joue, la jeune fille se penchant sur son contact. Elle s'étendit ensuite sur Asami et la femme aux yeux verts mit un bras autour d'elle, avec un petit soupir de contentement.

Korra était appuyée contre le cadre de la porte, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, observant la scène. Pendant ce temps, elle souriait, en spectatrice, comme si elle n'était pas là. Il semblait que la petite fille et la jeune femme l'avait complètement oubliée. Elles étaient dans leur propre monde, comme elles l'avaient certainement été la majeure partie de la journée.

La jeune femme aux yeux bleus ne voulait pas les interrompre, entrer dans leur monde sans autorisation. Donc, après les avoir regardées pendant plusieurs minutes, elle partit, retournant avec Naga.

« Hey, fille », dit-elle à son amie chien-ours polaire.

Cette dernière la poussa du nez et Korra la caressa.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je devrais faire avec Asami, admit-elle à sa confidente animale. On est sur la la même page la plupart du temps, tu sais. Mais depuis qu'Isolina est venue ici, je ne sais plus quoi faire ! Eh bien, Asami ne m'aide pas. Je pense qu'elle ne m'a jamais autant laissée dans le flou. »

Elle soupira.

« Toute cette situation est si compliquée... Je ne sais pas ce qu'Asami veut vraiment et elle ne veut pas m'en parler. »

Naga la regarda dans les yeux, comme pour dire : « Et toi ? »

« Moi ? Je veux juste qu'elle soit heureuse. Je ne l'ai jamais vue comme ça. Bon, je suppose qu'elle est un peu comme ça avec moi aussi... Mais c'est pas pareil. Je veux dire, je suis sa femme, pas sa fille. Elle n'a pas à s'occuper de moi de la même façon. Tu vois ce que je veux dire, non ? »

Naga la regarda seulement et lécha son visage.

« Ugh ! Naga ! se plaignit l'Avatar. Mais je suppose que tu as raison, je devrais en parler à Asami, pas à toi. Dès qu'elle acceptera d'en parler… »

Elle caressa un peu plus son animal à la fourrure blanche avant de rentrer à l'intérieur. Isolina et Asami étaient toujours sur le lit, mais cette fois, la petite fille était assise sur sa femme, occupée à frapper des mains contre Asami.

Korra se jeta presque sur son lit, atterrissant à côté d'Asami, sur son coude pour pouvoir les voir toutes les deux jouer. Mais dès qu'elle fut remarquée, Isolina arrêta de jouer et se jeta à son cou.

« Korra ! cria-t-elle joyeusement.

\- Oh… Hey… commença l'Avatar, bredouillant, car elle était trop surprise par l'enthousiasme soudain de la petite fille. Salut, p'tit chiot ! »

Elle serra dans ses bras Isolina et vit Asami arborer un sourire entendu. Ok, Isolina était adorable... Elle avait compris.

À ce moment, elle réalisa qu'elle s'était trompée plus tôt. Ce monde où elles jouaient gaiment, ce n'était pas le monde d'Asami et d'Isolina. C'était seulement celui d'Isolina. Elle avait invité Asami à y entrer, et elle faisait la même chose avec elle.

Lorsque le jeune Avatar et la fille aux yeux bleus se séparèrent, cette dernière sourit.

« Je peux jouer avec Naga ce soir ? demanda Isolina.

\- Bien sûr. Je veux dire, si ce n'est pas tard, déclara Korra.

\- Alors, on ferait mieux de manger avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, conseilla Asami. Le dîner est prêt de toute façon. »

Elle se leva, bientôt suivie par sa femme et la petite fille.

Elles se mirent à table et mangèrent. Korra demanda comment s'était passé leur journée et Isolina commença à lui dire tout ce qu'elles avaient fait.

L'Avatar sourit devant l'énergie d'Isolina. Plus les jours passaient, plus elle s'ouvrait à elles, plus elle retrouvait une partie enfantine, adorable, enthousiaste, enjouée d'elle-même.

Elle était lumineuse. Une belle petite lumière mignonne dans leurs journées.

Pendant qu'elles mangeaient la tarte aux fraises, la PDG raconta à Korra que la cuisine était un vrai bazar et la taquina en disant qu'elle avait les mêmes capacités culinairesqu'une enfant de cinq ans. L'Avatar bouda faussement comme l'enfant de cinq ans qu'on disait qu'elle était, et les deux autres rigolèrent, gagnant un sourire de la femme aux yeux bleus.

Une fois qu'elles eurent fini, les deux femmes nettoyèrent la table et s'occupèrent de la vaisselle, tandis qu'Isolina alla jouer avec Naga dans le salon. Habituellement, le chien-ours polaire ne pouvait pas entrer, mais Asami se sentait plus en sécurité si elle pouvait voir Isolina quand elle jouait à l'extérieur, ce qu'elle ne pouvait sans nul doute pas faire de la cuisine.

Il se fit tard et Isolina fut mise au lit par Asami, comme les nuits précédentes. Naga s'installa dans la chambre pour dormir avec la petite fille.

Asami fit un baiser de bonne nuit à la fille.

« Et souviens-toi, tu ne joues pas avec Naga. Tu dors, ordonna Asami.

\- Oui, Asami ! répondit la petite fille joyeusement en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Bonne nuit, ma chérie, sourit-elle. »

Korra vint l'embrasser aussi et Isolina la serra dans ses bras.

« Bonne nuit, p'tit chiot. »

Et elle ferma la porte, rejoignant Asami qui rentrait au salon. Elle avait pris un livre et lisait sur le canapé.

« Asami », appela Korra, un peu hésitante et timide.

La PDG aux yeux verts la regarda avec des yeux inquiets.

Korra s'assit sur le canapé à côté d'elle, les yeux verts ne la quittant jamais. Elle soupira.

« On devrait en parler, tu sais », dit Korra en regardant le mur, un de ses coudes sur ses genoux.

Elle n'entendit pas de réponse, mais elle sentit la main à la peau pâle sur son avant-bras. Elle regarda sa propriétaire.

Asami avait un sourire mince sur le visage, l'air vulnérable à cause de ses yeux verts clairs et tristes.

« Je sais », dit-elle seulement.

Korra savait qu'elle avait l'intention de le faire mais pas tout de suite.

L'Avatar sourit en retour, avec un regard compréhensif. Asami s'appuya sur ses bras pour se rapprocher du visage à la peau sombre, avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

« Je t'aime, dit-elle.

\- Je t'aime aussi. »

Asami se rassit, le dos contre la poitrine de Korra alors qu'elle continuait à lire. La femme aux yeux bleus se contenta d'embrasser le haut de sa tête en faisant de petits cercles sur l'épaule du PDG.

Elles restèrent comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'elles aillent se coucher.

* * *

 **A/N :**

 **Alors ? La lecture a été bonne ? Et si vous me disiez tout ça dans une petite review ? J'ai pas toujours le temps, mais je réponds ! Même aux guests, comme vous avez pu le constater.**

 **Enfin bon, je vais pas trop blablater. Merci pour la lecture ! On se voit au prochain chapitre ! Ce sera enfin le weekend, dans le prochain chapitre x) Et c'est là qu'on se rend compte qu'on est au septième chapitre et que ça fait moins d'une semaine qui est passée x) C'est fou, hein ? xDD**

 **Lion**

* * *

 **Réponse aux reviews « guests » :**

 **Guest (Koringus, je suppose xD)** **:**

 **Coucou !**

 **Je suis contente que les chapitres continuent à être intéressants ! On va rester sur cette ligne, ça me semble pas mal ! :p Oui, je trouve qu'une histoire est très pauvre sans le développement des personnages… je crois que c'est l'un de mes plus grands plaisirs x)**

 **Oh, eh bien… elles ne se sont pas vraiment disputées… Elles ne se comprennent pas vraiment… Leurs points de vue divergent un peu. Mais elles vont aller au-delà de tout ça ! Il le faut bien x)**

 **Comme beaucoup d'autres xDD Comme moi pendant un temps, d'ailleurs x) Je vais malheureusement devoir entretenir ce mystère jusqu'à la fin. Tu es prévenue x) (Ou la presque fin, en tout cas)**

 **À très bientôt ! Et en espérant que tu as apprécié ce chapitre également )**

 **Lion**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N : Bonjour, chers lecteurs !**

 **Désolée de poster en retard, mais dimanche, grosse galère, j'ai dû réécrire des parties complètes du chapitre parce que… bah, je les aimais pas. Ajoutez à cela que mon frère a pris un malin plaisir à me distraire tout du long, à 21 heures j'avais abonné l'idée. J'oublie qu'ils sont à retaper ces chapitres… beaucoup. En plus de ça, je rame dans l'écriture, donc voilà.**

 **Donc, petit avertissement, je crois que certaines parties du chapitre sont un peu entre le T et le M. Y'avait quelques questions restées en suspens, il fallait donc bien les régler ! J'essaie généralement de rester dans le T, parce que je suis quand même vachement plus à l'aise, donc bon, à vous de voir. Je pense que c'est en grande majorité pas explicite. En tout cas, c'est pas long, ça c'est sûr x)**

 **Mis à part ça, très bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ce matin-là, Isolina fut la première à se lever. Elle ne savait pas si Korra et Asami dormaient encore mais elle ne voulait pas les déranger.

Naga sentit certainement que la petite fille était réveillée, car elle se réveilla aussi, assise droite et attendant qu'elle fasse quelque chose.

Isolina joua un peu avec elle, laissant quelques petits rires discrets lui échapper, la caressant pendant de longues minutes.

Mais ensuite elle décida qu'elle avait besoin d'aller aux toilettes. Elle sortit de sa chambre et Naga la suivit tout le long du chemin.

Après qu'elle eût fait ce qu'elle avait besoin de faire, elle se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait ou devait faire. Après tout, elle ne voulait pas réveiller les deux femmes endormies. Cependant, Naga en décida autrement.

« Naga ! Où tu vas ? » murmura la fille aux yeux bleus, alors que le chien-ours polaire partait.

L'animal ne lui prêta aucune attention et monta l'escalier qui allait aux chambres.

« Attends, tu ne peux pas aller là-bas ! » avertit Isolina, la suivant.

Naga s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre de Korra et Asami, regardant la petite fille comme pour lui demander la permission d'entrer.

« Tu les réveilleras, on peut pas entrer. »

Mais Naga la regardait avec ses yeux de chien battu. Isolina se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Était-elle censée la laisser entrer ? Probablement pas.

Cependant, elle se sentait un peu seule et elle ne savait pas quoi faire toute seule dans le manoir. De plus, Naga pourrait certainement entrer sans elle de toute façon: avec ses grosses pattes et son poids, elle pouvait sans aucun doute défoncer la porte, et sûrement une partie du mur. Ce qui serait loin d'être une bonne chose.

Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi Naga le lui demandaiten premier lieu. Était-elle même en train de demander ? Peut-être était-elle en train de dire : « Je vais y aller, tu veux venir ? »

« Très bien, dit Isolina avec un peu d'appréhension. Mais juste pour regarder, d'accord ? »

Elle ouvrit lentement la porte, sans aucun bruit, et Naga n'attendit même pas qu'elle soit complètement ouverte avant de se précipiter à l'intérieur, forçant l'entrée de la chambre et poussant Isolina au passage. Immédiatement, Isolina se sentit envahie par une vague de regret.

Asami et Korra étaient toutes deux endormies dans leur lit, se faisant face dans leur sommeil. Elles respiraient lentement au même rythme. Sur la couverture rouge qui couvrait leur lit, leurs mains étaient jointes, leurs doigts entrelacés. Il semblait qu'elles avaient parlé avant de s'endormir toutes les deux en même temps, le temps s'arrêtant pendant leur sommeil.

« Naga, attends ! » murmura Isolina, ne voulant pas interrompre ce merveilleux tableau où les deux femmes dormaient paisiblement.

Mais c'était trop tard. Le chien-ours-polaire avait déjà fait sa route jusqu'à Korra, poussant le dos de cette dernière avec son nez de chien. Son gros nez mouillé se promena sur le cou de l'Avatar. Korra s'en rendit très vite compte, puisqu'elle avait déjà été réveillée de nombreuses fois de cette façon.

« Naga ! » grogna-t-elle, refusant d'ouvrir ses yeux bleus.

Asami commença à bouger aussi, perturbée par les petits bruits et les mouvements.

Voyant cela, Isolina monta sur le lit pour la rejoindre. Elle marcha à quatre pattes jusqu'à s'arrêter devant le visage pâle et endormi de la femme aux yeux verts.

« Je suis désolée. Je l'ai laissée entrer, dit Isolina, ennuyée.

\- C'est pas grave, ma puce, dit Asami d'une voix endormie, luttant pour ouvrir les yeux, mais tendant sa main pour qu'Isolina se rapproche. »

La fille se mit entre les deux femmes et Asami lui caressa doucement le bras.

« Alors, tu n'es pas en colère ? dit Isolina pour s'en assurer.

\- Bien sûr que non, ma chérie.

\- Moi si ! intervint Korra.

\- Korra… marmonna Asami, entre reproche et exaspération.

\- Les matins sont le Mal incarné, répondit-elle simplement et amèrement, en mettant sa tête sous un oreiller.

\- Ça ne la dérange pas, la reprit Asami, pour rassurer la petite fille. Elle est juste grincheuse le matin. »

Ensuite, il y eut un silence. Seule se laissait entendre l'impatience de Naga, qui s'agitait.

« Est-ce que vous allez vous rendormir ? demanda Isolina en regardant Asami qui avait toujours les yeux fermés et une main sur le front.

\- Mmm… Probablement pas, répondit-elle. Suffit de se lever.

\- Est-ce que Korra va se lever aussi ?

\- Je serais très surprise si c'était le cas, gloussa Asami. »

Elles entendirent alors une sorte de grognement sous l'oreiller.

« Elle doit pas se lever pour travailler aujourd'hui ? continua Isolina, curieuse, car Korra était souvent déjà partie quand elle se levait.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama Korra, comme si elle était profondément offensée, fixant Isolina après avoir tiré sa tête sous l'oreiller. Pas de travail aujourd'hui, p'tit chiot. C'est le weekeeeend.

\- Parfois, tu travailles aussile week-end, Madame l'Avatar,lui dit remarquer Asami.

\- Peu importe... dit-elle en agitant mollementsa main en l'air.

\- Allez, Isolina, allons prendre notre petit-déjeuner. Korra nous rejoindra quand son estomac l'exigera. »

Asami sortit du lit, Isolina la suivit alors qu'elles sortaient de la pièce.

« Allez, Naga, tu sais que Korra ne va pas se lever », dit Asami, en ouvrant la porte de la chambre.

Et le chien polaire sortit alors devançant les filles. Elles traversèrent la maison jusqu'à la cuisine, puis Asami ouvrit la grande fenêtre pour laisser courir Naga.

La chienne-ourse polaire sortit immédiatement, pour aller courir librement dans le jardin. La jeune femme aux yeux verts lui remplit une gamelle qu'elle posa vers la fenêtre pour qu'elle mange dès qu'elle aurait fini de se défouler.

Ensuite, elle prépara le petit-déjeuner et mangea avec Isolina. Pendant tout ce temps, la fille la regardait Isolina avec insistance. Après un certain temps, Asami le remarqua enfin.

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

\- C'est bizarre de te voir sans maquillage, dit la fille.

\- Ah oui. Quand Korra m'a vue comme ça la première fois, elle m'a regardée pendant des heures, ne me laissant pas sortir du lit. Pas que je voulais en sortir, de toute façon, sourit-elle, son regard fixant un point imaginaire alors que les souvenirs remontaient à la surface. »

Isolina la regarda, curieuse, n'étant pas habituée à voir Asami avec ce genre d'expression sur le visage couleur crème.

La jeune PDG secoua la tête, quittant le passé pour revenir dans la réalité.

« Bref ! » dit-elle un peu trop fort.

Isolina n'avait pas besoin de connaître ces souvenirs, qui impliquaient d'ailleursbeaucoup de baisers, de caresses, de câlins, de plaisir… Oui, elle n'avait absolument pas besoin de savoir.

« Je vais voir ce que fait Korra. En général, elle ne tarde pas tantà se lever. »

Elle nettoya une partie de la table, car la petite fille n'avait pas encore fini, étant donné qu'elle avait passé le plus clair de son temps à fixer la jeune femme.

Ensuite, elle monta à l'étage pour trouver sa femme apparemment endormie sur son oreiller. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, amusée.

« Tu es vraiment sérieuse ? » demanda Asami, approchant sa main du visage de Korra, afin de la réveiller en laissant courir ses doigts sur la joue à la peau foncée.

Une seconde après cela, deux mains fortes s'agrippèrent à ses hanches et Asami tomba sur son lit, utilisant sa main pour ne pas se cogner la tête contre celle de Korra. Deux lèvres capturèrent les siennes, et elle finit par atterrir sur les hanches de Korra, posant ses mains sur le visage à la peau sombre, alors que deux autres couraient le long de son doux gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que le baiser s'approfondissait.

« Korra, on en a parlé, dit Asami entre deux baisers avec un ton d'avertissement.

\- Je ne fais rien, répondit innocemment l'Avatar. »

Si, tu m'excites, pensa Asami en sentant son corps réagir à ses caresses et ses baisers.

Elles s'embrassèrent encore quelques minutes. Asami se rapprocha de Korra, autant qu'il lui était possible. Elle avait les bras autour du cou,sa poitrine contre la sienne et si elle le pouvait, elle laisserait certainement ses mains errer sur la peau sombre. Mais elle savait que si elle commençait cela, il n'y avait pas de retour possible.

« Tu devrais aller déjeuner… » essaya Asami.

Elle ne voulait pas vraiment que Korra s'arrête, elle ne le voudrait jamais, mais elle devait le faire.

« Je suis parfaitement bien ici », répondit-elle avec cette voix terrible et profonde qui fit frissonner Asami tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

L'Avatar laissa une de ses mains passer sous les vêtements de nuit d'Asami, flirtant avec sa peau pâle sur son dos, avant de traverser son ventre, allant lui caresser la poitrine.

« Korra », souffla Asami, qui eut soudain de la peine à respirer.

C'était destiné à l'avertir, à l'arrêter, mais ça plus finit par ressembler à un appel à la satisfaire.

« Oui ? demanda l'autre femme alors qu'elle baisait un chemin invisible dans son cou, grignotant un peu la peau pâle.

\- La porte est ouverte, déclara la PDG, alors que la bouche de Korra était maintenant sur son ventre, laissant des baisers brûlants sur sa peau.

\- Tu veux que je la ferme ? demanda l'Avatar. »

Oui, pensa d'abordAsami, et puis : ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

Elle réalisa que son excuse était en fait pitoyable et qu'il semblait plus qu'elle voulait continuer dans cette voie. Elle voulait absolument continuer. Mais non. Elle devait arrêter tout ça. Sans aucun doute possible.

Sauf que c'était trop tard. Korra avait glissé sa main sous son pantalon, exerçant une légère pression juste au bon endroit.

« N-Non, bégaya-t-elle, tremblante, essayant de garder son gémissement pour elle-même.

\- T'es sûre ? »

Je ne suis sûre de rien, pensa Asami.

Elle était complètement perdue, déboussolée, impuissante face à l'amour de sa femme. Elle succombait à ses tendres caresses et ses douces attentions.

« Arrête, je… »

Elle ne put finir sa phrase car elle ressentit une nouvelle pression, alors qu'une main caressa encore une fois sa poitrine avec une rigueur passionnée.

Elle savait ce que Korra allait faire ensuite. Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser faire ça. Elle ne pouvait pas lui permettre de lui donner ce qu'elle voulait. Pas maintenant, pas comme ça.

Quand des doigts se mirent à effleurer son intimité, dans son esprit brumeux et confus, elle se mit à penser à Isolina, sa douceur, son innocence.

Ce n'était pas le moment de faire ça. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça.

Elle respira lourdement, essayant de rassembler assez de courage pour quitter les genoux de Korra. Alors, soudainement, elle se retira, bondissant pour s'asseoir au bord du lit, tournant le dos à Korra. Elle mit sa tête dans ses mains, essuyant de se calmer. L'Avatar sourit avec douceur.

« Et dire que je t'ai presque eue », sourit-elle.

Asami l'aurait foudroyée si elle n'était pas aussi confuse et rougede sa propre faiblesse. Elle respirait lourdement pour retrouver son calme, pour oublier le besoin du corps de sa femme, le vide de son désir insatisfait.

Elle réarrangea ses vêtements.

« Tu dois prendre ton petit déjeuner et j'ai besoin d'une douche, déclara Asami, avec neutralité, après quelques longues secondes.

\- Oh oui, j'ai pu le sentir, gloussa Korra. »

Asami trouva finalement le courage de lui faire face, et lui jeta un regard noir.

« Ce n'est pas drôle, Korra ! gronda-t-elle. La porte était ouverte ! »

L'Avatar bougea sa main sur le côté, et la porte se ferma grâce à sa maitrise de l'Air.

« J'aurais pu la fermer. Je ne savais pas jusqu'où tu me laisserais aller.

\- Trop loin, apparemment. »

Elle commença ensuite à se diriger vers la salle de bain, se fermant à toute discussion. Elle ne voulait plus en parler.

« Whoa ! Arrête ! » ordonna Korra, sentant qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser la situation telle quelle sous peine d'esquinter leur relation.

Elle se dégagea rapidementdes draps, et rejoignit Asami dans le couloir avant qu'elle n'atteigne la porte de la salle de bain.

Elle lui saisit la main, et Asami sursauta légèrement, hurlant presque :

« Ne me touche pas ! »

Malgré ses ordres brutaux, elle ne libéra pas sa main. Elle se retourna, voyant la douleur dans les yeux de Korra, qui la tenait du bout des doigts. Immédiatement, elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable pour ses mots durs. Elle n'avait jamais fait ça avant. Elle n'avait jamais rejeté son contact. Elle ne l'avait jamais rejetée elle.

« Je-je suis désolée », s'excusa-t-elle,fébrilement.

Elle vit les yeux bleus s'adoucir un peu, même si la douleur semblait y avoir élu résidence.

« Pas de problème, mon amour, dit Korra, d'une douce lenteur.

\- Je ne veux juste pas recommencer, expliqua-t-elle en baissant la tête. Tu sais que c'est pas l'envie qui manque. Nous ne pouvons tout simplement pas. Pas maintenant.

\- Je sais, répondit sérieusement l'Avatar. »

Elle embrassa légèrement la main d'Asami, pour le lui prouver, pour prouver qu'elle n'irait pas plus loin.

« Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle à son tour. Je n'aurais pas dû jouer avec toi comme ça. J'ai été immature. Je t'aime. Et j'ai juste envie de toi.

\- J'ai envie de toi aussi. Mais... nous devons faire attention. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle rentre chez elle.

\- Je pense que ça va prendre plus de temps que prévu, mon amour. Mais j'ai dit que j'attendrais, alors j'attendrai.

\- Et je t'en suis reconnaissante. »

Maintenant, pensa-t-elle, combien de temps allons-nous attendre ?

Sa pensée s'évanouit quand Korra appuya un doux baiser sur son front. Elle se raidit au début, craignant ce qui pourrait s'ensuivre, mais elle se détendit quand elle se souvint de leur conversation et réalisa que ce n'était qu'un baiser innocent, uniquement rempli d'amour pur.

« Je suppose qu'Isolina est en bas ? dit-elle.

\- Oui.

\- Cool. Je vais la rejoindre alors. Prends une bonne douche.

\- Merci. »

Elles se séparèrent.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Asami se faufila dans la douche. Ôtant ses vêtements, elle laissa l'eau chaude heurter sa tête et dégringoler le long de son dos, alors qu'elle soufflait, appuyée contre le mur et la tête orientée vers le sol.

Elle pouvait encore sentir les mains de Korra sur elle, en elle. Ce contact lui manquait. La peau de Korra lui manquait. Ses baisers et sa bouche. Sa chaleur et son corps. Elle voulait tout sentir, tout ressentir, l'avoir à elle et pour elle, sans autre chose que leurs corps pour communiquer tout l'amour qu'elles se elle ne savait que trop bien que ces simples pensées éveillaient son corps à un désir ardent.

Asami respira lourdement, essayant de dompter ses envies passionnées.

À vrai dire, elle avait du mal à comprendre. Elle avait l'impression d'être une jeunette en chaleur, incapable de se contenir. C'était un manque tellement violent et soudain, alors que ça ne faisait que quelques jours.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas comme si elles n'avaient jamais été séparées. Néanmoins, lorsqu'elles l'étaient, elles n'avaient d'autre choix que d'attendre l'autre. Il n'y avait rien pour les tenter, les narguer, les faire céder. Cette fois-ci, elles devaient s'arrêter elles-mêmes, elles devaient lutter contre leurs envies — alors qu'elles n'avaient jamais eu besoin de se soucier d'une chose pareille avant ! Elles étaient chez elles et avaient toujours fait comme bon leur semblait.

Asami soupira.

Korra avait raison. Si Isolina restait plus longtemps, elles devraient trouver un moyen de libérer toute cette tension, ou le moindre contact physique pourrait enchainer des évènements dans lesquels Isolina n'avait aucune part.

Non pas qu'Isolina serait si traumatisée que ça… Enfin, Asami n'avait jamais eu la chance de tomber ses parents dans ce genre de situation, donc elle ne pouvait pas vraiment savoir. Néanmoins, elle savait que lorsque son père avait décidé d'avoir LA conversation avec elle, rien qu'imaginer que ses parents avaient eu des rapports sexuels, c'était... très dérangeant.

Elle secoua la tête. Même à ce jour, c'était assez dérangeant. Donc, moins Isolina en savait, mieux ce serait. De plus, elle ne voulait pas avoir às'occuper des questions vraiment embarrassantes qui seraient posée par la suite, du genre « ça sert à quoi ? ». Parce qu'encore, un couple composé d'un homme et d'une femme pourrait toujours dire que ça servait à faire des enfants, mais elles…

Finalement, Asami décida d'arrêter de penser à tout ça — du moins, d'essayer — et se doucha. Elle s'habilla et se maquilla, avant de descendre rejoindre sa femme et Isolina.

Quand elle arriva, elle sourit : Korra maitrisait l'Air en-dessous de la petite fille pour faire en sorte qu'elle vole.

« Regarde, Asami ! Je vole ! cria la jeune fille ravie.

\- Je vois ça, ma chérie, répondit-elle. »

Même si la vision qui lui était offerte, imprégnée d'une pure joie de vivre et d'amusement, la ravissait au plus haut point, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu inquiète. Elle savait que Korra ne la laisserait pas tomber, mais penser que cela pourrait arriver la mettait mal à l'aise.

« Bon, allez, assez pour aujourd'hui, sourit Korra, remettant lentement la fille sur ses pieds.

\- Mais je m'amusais bien ! se plaignit Isolina, en faisant un peu la moue.

\- Je sais, Isolina. Mais nous ne pouvons pas faire ça toute la journée. Je suis peut-être l'Avatar, mais je me fatigue aussi.

\- On pourrait le refaire ?

\- Dès que tu veux.

\- Maintenant ? »

Korra gloussa.

« Dès que tu veux, mais pas maintenant », dit-elle, à la fois fermement et gentiment.

La petite fille de cinq ans bouda légèrement, avant qu'Asami ne la prenne dans ses bras.

« Tu as remis ton maquillage, remarqua-t-elle.

\- Oui, tu aimes ?

\- J'aime bien quand tu l'as pas aussi, dit-elle en posant ses petites mains sur les joues d'Asami.

\- Que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Est-ce que Korra reste avec nous ?

\- Je ne vais nulle part, assura l'Avatar. »

La fille acquiesça sérieusement.

« On peut faire quelque chose ensemble alors ?

\- Bien sûr, ma chérie.

\- Avec Naga aussi ?

\- Avec Naga aussi. »

Et Isolina rayonnait. C'était tout ce qu'elle voulait.

* * *

Ce fut ainsi qu'elles se retrouvèrent au zoo de Republic City.

Asami s'était souvenue qu'Isolina avait avoué de pas avoir d'animaux près de chez elle. Alors, la jeune PDG pensa que ce serait un bon moyen d'en apprendre davantage.

Cela faisait donc maintenant une heure et demie qu'elles étaient au zoo, sous un soleil radieux, et elles avaient vu des dizaines d'animaux. Elles assistèrent même à un spectacle avec des pingouins-loutres.

Les deux femmes aimaient voir le visage de la fille s'illuminer quand elle voyait un nouvel animal et comment elle les suivait avec ses yeux bleus et curieux alors qu'ils bougeaient, imitant presque leurs mouvements.

Au bout de quelques heures,Isolina se retrouva sur les épaules de Korra, car elle avait commencé à se sentir fatiguée de marcher. L'Avatar lui tenait fermement les jambes et Isolina s'agrippait à sa tête.

« On voit beaucoup mieux d'ici, commenta la fille.

\- Oh, je pense bien, dit Korra.

\- Je suis même plus grande que Naga ! »

Asami gloussa un peu. Oui, elle était plus grande que le chien-chien-ours polaire marchant à côté d'eux.

La présence de l'animal ne ravissait guère le personnel du zoo, mais Korra ne leur avait pas donné le choix, disant seulement qu'elle était comme un gros chien :complètement inoffensif. Qui étaient-ils pour contredire l'Avatar ?

Asami n'avait fait que secouer la tête et la laisser poursuivre les négociations. Elle ne pouvait rien y faire de toute façon.

Mais elle commençait à penser qu'elle aurait dû faire quelque chose, car Naga s'était mise à aboyer et à hurler avec les chiens-ours du zoo, ce qui faisait peur à tous ceux qui étaient à proximité.

Le personnel essaya de calmer les chiens-ours polaires, tout en fusillant Naga du regard, car il la prenait pour la cause de tout ce raffut — ce qui n'était pas très faux.

« Arrête ça, fille, ordonna Korra. Je sais que tu as perdu ta meute, mais c'était il y a un moment ! »

Peut-être aurait-elle dû la laisser à l'entrée… Ou elle aurait dû essayer de la faire avoir des contacts avec d'autres chiens-ours avant, parce qu'elle ne s'attendait clairement pas à ça, et par conséquent, ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire pour l'arrêter.

Car, malgré ses demandes,Naga ne s'arrêterait pas.

« Korra... si tu ne fais pas tout de suite quelque chose, nous serons certainement expulsées du zoo pour toujours, déclara Asami.

\- Je sais. J'essaie ! »

Elle souleva Isolina de ses épaules pour la remettre à terre. Elle alla alors caresser la tête de Naga, parlant pour la faire arrêter, mais elle avait décidé de ne pas obéir et de l'ignorer.

Isolina était restée avec Asami, tenant la jambe de la jeune femme. Une seconde après, elle décida qu'elle voulait aider et quitta Asami pour aller vers Naga.

« Attends, Isolina ! Ne t'approche pas ! » dit Asami, un peu inquiète, essayant de la retenir, un peu trop tardivement car elle avait déjà bien avancé.

Elle savait que Naga n'était d'ordinaire pas méchante, mais elle était loind'êtredans son état normal. Et si Korra elle-même ne pouvait la calmer, elle avait peur de ce qui pourrait arriver à une simple petite fille, qui la côtoyait certes depuis quelques jours, mais qui restait une vague connaissance.

Cependant, Isolina ne l'écouta pas et marcha vers l'animal à la fourrure blanche. Même si Asami avait une cruelle envie de la stopper, elle décida de lui donner le bénéfice du doute.

« Ça va, Naga, on est là », dit-elle.

Naga la poussa un peu avec son nez, et Isolina serra sa grande tête blanche, la faisant arrêter.

Korra retourna auprès de sa femme, tout en regardant l'animal et la petite fille d'un air perplexe. Elle regarda ensuite Asami qui était tout aussi perplexe, et qui haussa les épaules.

« Peut-être que tu devrais leur dire quelque chose », dit le PDG, remarquant toutes les personnes effrayées qui s'étaient agglutinées autour d'elles, fixant avec méfiance la bête blanche.

Korra se racla la gorge, avant de déclarer d'une voix forte et rassurante :

« Tout va bien, tout le monde ! Tout va bien. S'il vous plaît, reprenez et appréciez votre visite. »

Peu à peu, les gens partirent, faisant comme il leur avait été demandé.

Une fois qu'ils furent partis et qu'Isolina eût arrêté d'étreindre et de caresser Naga, Korra regarda son amie animale, la tête penchée sur le côté et une main sur la hanche, portant un air dubitatif.

« Alors quoi ? dit-elle. Tu la préfères à moi ? Après tout ce que nous avons vécu ? C'est d'un ingrat, Naga ! »

Son amie animale pensa que la lécher était un bon moyen de se faire pardonner, et elle le fit donc d'une grande ardeur.

« D'accord, fille, rit Korra, sous les gros coups de langue. Je te pardonne. Comme toujours. »

Elle mit son nez contre le sien, pour marquer le renouvellement de leur grande amitié.

À ce moment, Asami repéra des personnes travaillant pour le zoo qui marchaient vers eux, certainement pour remédier au problème Naga.

« Que diriez-vous d'une glace ? » demanda-t-elle soudainement.

Isolina lui sourit d'une manière qui voulait dire « oui ». Elles partirent alors chercher une glace et les employés ne prirent pas la peine de les rattraper. Ils avaient d'autres choses à faire et ils espéraient simplementqu'elles partiraient.

Cependant, le petit groupe resta encore quelque tempsavant qu'Isolina ne soit trop fatiguée et qu'elles ne rentrent chez elles.

Elle fut couchée tôt dans la soirée, laissant Korra et Asami seules.

Elles parlèrent un peu, quelque peu mal à l'aise, à cause de cette nouvelle dynamique, installée depuis ce matin, et qui leur était parfaitement étrangère. Après un certain temps, la conversation se tarit et elles réalisèrent qu'elles s'ennuyaient maintenant que la jeune fille était profondément endormie.

« Donc… qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Korra.

\- On dort ensemble ce soir ? demanda carrément Asami.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- On dort dans le même lit ?

\- Pourquoi nous ne dormirions pas dans le même lit ?

\- Parce que je... je ne suis pas sûre de ce qui arriverait.

\- Asami, regarde-moi, dit Korra en prenant ses deux mains dans les siennes. »

Elle regarda leurs mains liés, avant de remonter ses yeux vers le visage aimant de sa femme.

« Est-ce que ce serait un si grand drame ? demanda Korra. Elle dort.

\- Je sais, mais c'est une enfant...

\- Même si elle nous interrompait au mauvais moment, elle ne comprendrait pas.

\- Peut-être. Mais peut-être que ça peut la perturber. J'en sais rien, t'es déjà tombée sur tes parents en train de faire l'amour, toi ?

\- J'en ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion… Je suis partie très tôt pour le camp du Lotus Blanc. Et j'ai pas beaucoup de souvenirs d'avant ça…

\- Et moi, mon père est resté seul après le décès de ma mère. Donc, on peut pas dire qu'on ait franchement de l'expérience en la matière.

\- Ouais… Pas faux. »

Elles restèrent dans un silence, pendant quelques secondes.

« Bon, donc… » recommença Korra.

Et Asami resta silencieuse, étant dans une profonde réflexion.

« Je suppose que je dors sur le canapé ? demanda Korra.

\- Quoi ? Mais non, je vais pas te faire dormir sur le canapé ! On a des chambres d'amis en plus.

\- Je sais pas moi. Peut-être qu'être au même étage pourrait être dangereux, qui sait ? plaisanta Korra avec un sourire en coin. »

Asami grogna.

« Ne le prends pas comme ça… supplia-t-elle.

\- Et… euh, je suis censée le prendre comment le fait que ma femme ait trop peur de dormir avec moi et qu'elle m'envoie paître ailleurs ?

\- C'est parce que tu es irrésistible, sourit Asami, avec un clin d'œil.

\- Mouais… Bien rattrapé.

\- Tu sais que je t'aime, dit-elle d'une voix douce et vulnérable.

\- Je sais… Et je sais aussi qu'on dort toutes les deux très mal quand on fait chambre à part. »

La femme aux yeux verts grimaça l'espace d'un instant. C'était terriblement vrai. Même si elles partageaient la même maison, et de ce fait seraient automatiquement à proximité l'une de l'autre, dormir sans la chaleur de l'autre leur paraissait inenvisageable.

« Pffff ! lâcha Asami, en se laissant tomber sur le canapé. Pourquoi c'est aussi compliqué ?

\- T'as pas l'impression que tu compliques un peu la chose aussi ? dit Korra en se mettant au-dessus d'elle.

\- Me regarde pas avec ses yeux-là, se plaignit Asami.

\- Quels yeux ? »

Asami pensa alors, pendant une bonne minute, durant laquelle aucune des deux ne bougea. Puis, elle se redressa et vint planter ses lèvres sur celles de Korra.

« Ces yeux-là, répondit-elle, avant de l'embrasser de nouveau avec plus de fougue cette fois, s'agrippant à son cou et à ses cheveux bruns.

\- Euh… Asami, alarma Korra, constatant que la situation commençait à leur échapper. T'as pas dit qu'on devrait faire chambre à part pour justement éviter ce genre de situations ?

\- Mmmm… Tu sais quel est le problème avec cette solution ?

\- Non, mais tu vas me le dire…

\- On tiendra jamais sur le long terme. Autant crever l'abcès maintenant, et voir comment ça se passe.

\- Mais… et Isolina ?…

\- Shhh, ordonna-t-elle posant un doigt sur les lèvres de Korra et la renversant délicatement sur le dos. Tu sais que tu m'as terriblement frustrée ce matin ?

\- À qui la faute ? renâcla Korra. »

La femme aux yeux verts commença alors à baiser la mâchoire et le cou à la peau foncée, la mordillant de part et d'autre, tandis qu'une de ses mains flirtait avec les hanches de Korra.

« Tu conviendras que t'avais pas non plus choisi le meilleur timing », reprit-elle, en regardant Korra dans les yeux, un sourcil haussé.

La jeune femme aux yeux bleus explosa alors de rire, devant le regard plutôt réprobateur de sa femme.

« D'accord, d'accord, avoua-t-elle. Je suppose que ça va être compliqué de faire ça le matin, maintenant. Mais bon, ça tombe bien, c'est le soir, et le sujet de nos préoccupations dort. Donc… dans la chambre ? »

Asami sourit et prit la main de Korra, l'invitant à la suivre jusqu'à leur chambre. Elle laissa un doux rire lui échapper, alors que leurs lèvres se retrouvaient frénétiquement au cours du chemin, et que leurs mains flirtaient avec leurs corps. C'était à peine si leurs vêtements n'étaient pas arrachés, bien avant qu'elles n'arrivent dans leur chambre.

Elles eurent cependant la décence d'attendre encore un petit peu, malgré leur impatience brulante et sévère.

« La porte, dit Asami entre deux baisers, ne tenant pas à réitérer l'expérience du matin.

\- Oh, t'inquiète, cette fois, je vais la fermer cette porte… »

Après cela, elles se jetèrent directement sur le lit et commencèrent à se déshabiller.

« Tu es sûre que ça va aller avec Naga ? demanda Asami, se rendant subitement compte qu'Isolina était certes leur problème majeur mais pas le seul.

\- Merde, j'y avais pas pensé, déclara Korra. »

Elles s'arrêtèrent quelques secondes, se regardant l'une l'autre. Puis, d'un commun d'accord, elles recommencèrent à s'embrasser, car elles étaient de toute façon trop bien parties pour s'arrêter maintenant.

« Elle est avec Isolina. Ça ira », dit Korra, comme si cela importait ; elles savaient toutes deux qu'à ce stade, elles se moquaient de tout.

Cependant, le corps d'Asami se vit traverser d'une vague de doute à l'évocation du nom de la fille. Et qu'est-ce qui se passerait si...

« Tu es sûre que ça te va ? » demanda Korra, comme si elle le sentait, la regardant dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes.

La femme aux yeux verts répondit en enlevant le reste de ses vêtements.

Elles s'embrassèrent longtemps, la peau pâle contre la peau sombre, les mains et la bouche explorant leur corps comme si c'était la première fois.

Asami eut l'occasion de se venger pour le matin, titillant sa partenaire jusqu'à que ses supplications soient suffisantes pour qu'elle ne la satisfasse.

Quand elle eut fini, Korra respirait lourdement contre sa poitrine.

« Besoin d'une pause ? taquina Asami, avec un sourire narquois.

\- Jamais, répondit l'Avatar. »

Elle recommença à l'embrasser tendrement, à la caresser doucement, et Asami savait que même si Korra ne l'admettrait jamais, elle avait besoin de quelques secondes pour récupérer.

Et quand elle en eut envie, ses mains se frayèrent un chemin vers les fesses d'Asami et vers son point humide, voulant continuer ce qu'elle avait voulu faire ce matin. Ce qu'elle réussit cette fois... ou presque.

Car bientôt, des petits coups se firent entendre, et la porte s'entrouvrit légèrement, une petite voix transperçant l'air :

« Asami ? »

La jeune femme réagit rapidement : elle prit les couvertures sur le lit et les mit sur Korra et elle avant que la jeune fille ne puisse voir quelque chose.

« Oui ? répondit-elle, essayant de stabiliser sa voix et sa respiration, et de calmer son esprit confus.

\- J'ai fait un cauchemar, déclara Isolina.

\- Ok. Retourne dans ta chambre, je serai là dans une minute. »

Elle entendit alors la porte se refermer etse laissa tomber sur le lit, avant de partir dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

« Pourquoi tu ris ? Ce que tu redoutais le plus vient d'arriver ! dit Korra, complètement confuse à la fois d'avoir été coupée dans son élan et devant la réaction de sa femme.

\- Je sais, je sais, dit-elle, essuyant ses larmes du coin des yeux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ris autant. »

Korra regardait stupéfaite sa femme tordue de rire, se tenant le ventre et respirant difficilement.

« Bon, je ferais mieux d'y aller, dit-elle en se levant. Peut-être que nous devrions faire ça sous les draps la prochaine fois.

\- Ouais, c'est tellement pratique... répondit sarcastiquement Korra, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine nue. »

Asami mit un peignoir ,et essaya de remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux.

« C'est sûr, mais si je n'avais pas réagi, ça aurait été beaucoup plus gênant.

\- Je l'aurais bien fait moi-même, si mes mains n'étaient pas occupées… »

Asami gloussa.

« Je sais, mon ange, dit-elle avec un chaste baiser déposé sur les lèvres de sa femme. Terminons ça une autre fois. Ça te dérange si je t'envoie Naga ? Je vais peut-être passer le reste de la nuit avec Isolina.

\- Super. Ma femme est remplacée par mon chien-ours polaire...

\- Arrête de faire l'idiote.

\- Fais comme tu veux. Je suppose que je te verrai le matin.

\- Oui. »

Asami embrassa alors Korra plus de temps, cette dernière gémissant légèrement.

« Tu devrais y aller, ou je ne prendrai plus aucune responsabilités en ce qui te concerne, toi ou ce peignoir. »

Le PDG fredonna et s'échappa, avant qu'il ne lui soit impossible de rejoindre Isolina pour au moins plusieurs longues minutes.

« Je t'aime, dit-elle à Korra une fois qu'elle eut atteint la porte.

\- Je t'aime aussi, mon amour. »

Asami lui sourit, et alla dans la chambre d'Isolina, alors que Korra se laissait tomber mollementsur le lit.

Une fois entrée dans la chambre d'Isolina, la jeune femme aux yeux verts demanda à Naga d'aller rejoindre Korra et s'assit à côté de la fille qui la suivait silencieusement des yeux.

« Est-ce que j'ai interrompu quelque chose ? demanda Isolina, calmement.

\- Pas du tout, mentit Asami en caressant les cheveux noirs.

\- Mais… tu avais l'air occupée...

\- Ma chérie, quoi que Korra et moi faisions, ça n'a plus d'importance. Je suis là pour toi, et c'est la chose la plus importante pour moi. D'accord ? »

Isolina hocha la tête.

« Tu vas rester ? demanda-t-elle, la suppliant presque.

\- Pourquoi penses-tu que j'ai demandé à Naga de partir ? »

La jeune fille sourit, rassurée.

« Tu veux en parler ? » demanda Asami en continuant de caresser ses cheveux.

Le sourire de la petite fille disparut alors, et elle secoua la tête.

« Je comprends, dit Asami, acquiesçant. Mais je pense que ce serait bien que tu m'en parles. J'ai eu beaucoup de cauchemars quand j'avais ton âge et je les ai gardés longtemps...

\- Pourquoi tu faisais des cauchemars ?

\- Ma mère est morte dans un grand incendie. J'ai été sauvée, pas elle. J'ai rêvé de ce feu et de ma mère encore et encore. J'ai toujours ces cauchemars parfois.

\- Donc, ça ne s'arrête pas.

\- Disons que ça devient de moins en moins fréquent et qu'un jour ce n'est pas aussi douloureux qu'au début. Tu vis avec ça, c'est tout. »

Il y eut un long silence. Isolina réfléchissait à la demande, ou du moins, Asami l'espérait.

« Tu ne veux toujours pas en parler ? demanda la femme aux yeux verts.

\- Peut-être une autre fois...

\- D'accord. Alors, essaie de dormir.

\- Tu pars pas, hein ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Je reste jusqu'à demain matin. Je te le promets. »

Isolina se blottit dans le lit et Asami pensa un instant qu'elle s'était endormie. Mais alors, sa petite voix demanda :

« Je peux avoir un câlin ? »

Les yeux d'Asami s'adoucirent et elle sourit un peu. Elle se glissa aussisous les draps, de l'autre côté du lit, et ouvrit les bras pour qu'Isolina vienne.

« Viens », dit-elle, gentiment.

La jeune fille s'approcha d'elle et se blottit contre elle, contre sa peau encore brulante et fiévreuse. Isolina apprécia juste la chaleur, jusqu'à finalement s'endormir.

La jeune femme mit plus de temps pour trouver le sommeil.

C'était étrange d'avoir cette petite fille minuscule et innocente qui l'étreignait pour trouver le sommeil, alors qu'elle était tellement habituée à sa femme, une femme belle et forte.

Il était encore plus étrange que le contact reflète un besoin innocent et enfantin, considérant qu'elle faisait l'amour avec sa femme quelques minutes auparavant.

Mais quelque part elle trouva cela confortable. Et quand elle eut fini de se remettre de ses différentes émotions, elle s'endormit aussi.

* * *

 **A/N : Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? x) Je vous trouve un peu silencieux depuis deux trois chapitres… :p Enfin, c'est comme ça. En tout cas, moi j'espère que ça vous aura plus !**

 **À la prochaine !**

 **Lion**

 **PS : Oh, et juste pour le suspense : énorme découverte au chapitre prochain ;)**

* * *

 **Réponse review « guest » :**

 **Koringus** **:**

 **Coucou !**

 **Oui, t'as encore oublié ton pseudo, mais c'est pas grave, je t'en tiens pas rigueur xD**

 **Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plus ! J'espère que celui-ci te plaira tout autant !**

 **Ouais, j'aime bien faire revenir deux trois personnages. Mais je vais faire un truc plus gros, pour revoir plus de monde, je pense. En tout cas, j'en avais l'intention x) Faut juste que je me souvienne… (Parce que mes notes sont pas forcément dans l'ordre chronologique xD)**

 **Ah, bah, le proutou x) Incontournable x) Je vais le faire entrer dans le dictionnaire de la langue française :p Après tout, on a bien des anglicismes, donc allons pour les néologismes pratiques ! /o/**

 **Au fait, merci Koringus, et énormément. T'es une des seules à me poster des reviews côté francophone (et à chaque chapitre surtout !), et ça me fait énormément plaisir ! (Je crois que ça fait deux trois chapitres où vous êtes deux… Je me plains pas ! C'est génial ! Surtout quand vous êtes aussi engagées, si je puis dire ;))**

 **À dans deux semaines, j'espère !**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N : Bonjour, chers lecteurs !**

 **En retard, et oui. Et d'une semaine en plus ! C'est une honte, vraiment !**

 **Enfin bon, j'ai vraiment pas pu faire autrement. Je suis très occupée, et du coup, j'ai pas le temps du tout pour faire ce que je veux. Et je suis tellement vidée le soir que j'arrive qu'à lire, mais l'écriture… et les corrections…**

 **Enfin bon, je suis à la traine, et vous savez quoi ? J'ai pas la moindre idée de comment je vais faire pour finir cette histoire xD Donc, euh… n'attendez pas de la ponctualité de ma part pour les prochaines semaines. Je suis carrément à la ramasse. Je gribouille des morceaux d'histoire sur tous les petits morceaux de papier qui trainent dès que j'ai le temps, et c'est pathétique xD Et comme je compte pas résoudre cette histoire plus rapidement sous prétexte que je n'ai pas le temps. Donc, je vais faire comme je peux, mais considérez que la publication est « en pause » ou du moins en « publication irrégulière ». Je suis désolée. Mais je vous promets d'aller jusqu'au bout.**

 **En attendant, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le lendemain, elles se dirent que ce serait une bonne idée de s'occuper de la maison, à savoir du réfrigérateur et de ce qu'il y avait dedans.

Elles passèrent donc l'essentiel de la journée à faire les magasins et à se promener en ville.

Et puis, la semaine recommença. Korra retourna au travail — peu importe ce que cela pouvait signifier pour elle, qui avait tant de tâches différentes à accomplir — , essayant de passer chacune de ses pauses avec Asami et Isolina.

Le PDG avait décidé de prendre une semaine de congé. Elle en avait discuté avec son assistant et apparemment il n'y avait pas de problème — ce qui ne l'empêcherait pas d'appeler une ou deux fois pour vérifier, enfin bref.

Asami passa le plus clair de son temps avec Isolina. Elle essayait de lui faire découvrir chaque jour une nouvelle chose, de faire en sorte qu'elle s'amuse, dans l'unique but de voir cette joyeuse expression sur le visage de la petite fille.

Elle essaya également d'en apprendre davantage à son sujet, et elle appela Beifong presque tous les jours pour lui donner plus d'informations et vérifier qu'elle n'avait aucune nouvelle des parents d'Isolina. Mais c'était le néant. Pas plus d'information que le premier jour.

Ce qui préoccupait longuement et scrupuleusement Asami finit par s'amoindrir,au fil des jours. Elle commença à se soucier de moins en moins du temps qu'Isolina restait passait avec elle, avec elles. Peut-être même qu'elle commençait à l'apprécier singulièrement, plus qu'elle n'aurait pu se l'avouer quelque temps auparavant.

Elle n'était pas la seule, d'ailleurs. Korra, comme elle, appréciait chaque moment passé avec la petite fille, et elles avaient de plus en plus l'impression qu'elle avait toujours fait partie de leur vie, et qu'elle en ferait toujours partie.

La pensée que ses parents allaient réapparaître était bien là, toujours là quelque part au fin fond de leur esprit, mais elle se faisait discrète, jusqu'à disparaitre par moment.

Ils ne semblaient pas manquer à Isolina... Pas vraiment. Elle ne les demandait pas, en tout cas.

Asami savait qu'elle cachait toujours quelque chose, quelque chose qu'elle n'était pas prête à partager — est-ce qu'elle le serait un jour ? —, quelque chose qui était lié aux cauchemars qu'elle faisait certains soirs. Mais la femme aux yeux verts attendait juste qu'elle s'ouvre à elles.

Elle espérait, certaines nuits, alors qu'elle restait seule avec elle à la border après un cauchemar, qu'elle lui parle enfin. Mais Isolina ne refusait de parler de ce qui se passait dans ses rêves.

Cependant, Asami était patiente. Alors, elle attendit sagement, à chaque cauchemar, à chaque nuit, à chaque minute… Elle attendrait que la petite fille soit prête à lui léguer cette charge qu'elle portait sur ses frêles épaules d'enfant de cinq ans. Elle attendrait et serait là pour elle.

* * *

« Je t'assure que c'est vrai !

\- Korra, ça ne peut pas être vrai.

\- Mais si, c'est Bolin qui me l'a dit !

\- Et c'est ça ta justification ? Excuse-moi de ne pas prendre Bolin pour la source la plus fiable qui soit !

\- Mais c'est totalement possible ! Pourquoi l'idée qu'il ait découvert une nouvelle espèce qui crache du Feu te parait si délirante ? Les dragons maitrisaient le Feu bien avant les hommes !

\- Les dragons qui sont, rappelons-le, des bêtes rares et mythiques. Et pas des Pabu géants !

\- Quelque part… dans la forme…

\- Korra… grommela la jeune femme aux yeux verts. »

Cette dernière rit soudainement, et au bout de quelques secondes, Asami finit par la rejoindre. Cette conversation était ridicule.

« Bref, je vais me chercher de l'eau, finit par dire la femme aux yeux bleus. Tu veux quelque chose ?

\- Non, ça va. Je vais t'attendre. »

Korra sortit de leur chambre pour aller à la cuisine.

Une fois arrivée, elle prit un verre et ouvrit le robinet grâce à sa maitrise du métal. Elle maitrisa l'Eau pour la faire aller directement dans son verre, et ferma le robinet. Elle porta le verre à sa bouche, mais avant de boire, elle remarqua que l'eau tremblait.

L'eau tremblait… Elle tremblait ? Comment pouvait-elle trembler ? Korra sentait la terre en-dessous de ses pieds et elle ne bougeait pas le moins du monde. Alors, qu'est-ce qui la faisait bouger de cette façon ?

Korra sortit l'eau du verre grâce à sa maitrise, et même dans ses mains, le liquide tremblait… peut-être même qu'il bouillait…

Et tout à coup, ça explosa ! L'eau éclaboussa ses mains et son visage, et instantanément elle fut brulée. Elle laissa un petit cri de douleur s'échapper de ses lèvres, fermant fermement les yeux et reculant, se débattant presque contre son ennemi aqueux.

Qu'étaitQu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ? Comment était-ce possible que de l'eau l'ait brulée ?

Elle secoua la tête, refusant d'y penser davantage : se soigner était sa priorité. En fait, elle avait même un peu peur d'utiliser l'eau… Mais elle était l'Avatar ! Si elle maitrisait l'Eau avec plus d'attention, elle ne pouvait pas s'y ferait faire pas reprendre ! Elle n'était tout simplement pas prête à ce que cette eau explose, la première fois.

Alors qu'elle se guérissait avec son eau scintillante, elle entendit des pas provenant de sa chambre se diriger vers celle d'Isolina. Asami allait surement voir la petite fille… Mais pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'elle avait encore fait un nouveau cauchemar ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, Korra finit de se guérir, et elle remonta dans les escaliers pour constater qu'enconstater qu'en effet Asami n'était plus dans leur chambre. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre d'Isolina et Asami était en train de la rassurer, caressant ses cheveux et lui disantla berçant des mots doux.

La femme aux yeux verts la remarqua du coin de l'oeilœil et acquiesça, lui signifiant qu'elle allait bientôt venir la voir et qu'il suffisait qu'elle l'attende. Alors, elle attendit, appuyée contre le mur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Asami sortit de la chambre d'Isolina.

« Hey.

\- Hey, répondit Korra. Encore un cauchemar ?

\- Oui. Elle s'est mise à crier, alors je me suis précipitée dans sa chambre. Elle pleurait dans son sommeil. Ça a dû être terrible cette fois… Plus que les fois dernières, en tout cas.

\- Asami… commença Korra en froissant le nez, alors qu'elle pensait à ce qui était arrivévenait de se passer dans la cuisine. »

Le cauchemar… et en même temps, de l'eau qui lui explose à la figure… C'était étrange comment ces deux évènements coïncidaient.

« Penses-tu… Penses-tu qu'elle puisse être un maitre ? demanda Korra.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais vue maitriser quoi que ce soit… Pourquoi ?

\- Rien. Juste une drôle d'impression…

\- Ok… Bon, je reste avec elle pour la nuit.

\- Je sais. Passe une bonne nuit.

\- Toi aussi. »

Elles s'embrassèrent et Korra retourna dans la cuisine.

Elle prit une bouteille, la remplit d'eau et, retournant dans sa chambre, la posa sur sa table de nuit. L'eau était immobile. Ordinaire. Elle fronça les sourcils.

Elle allait la garder ici et la regarder. Elle ne savait pas s'il s'agissait d'un événement d'un soir ou s'il était lié à Isolina. Mais elle savait qu'elle le découvrirait.

* * *

« Bonjour. »

Korra ouvrit les yeux et vit Asami lui sourire doucement.

« Salut, répondit-elle en souriant. C'est tard ?

\- Non, pas vraiment.

\- Tu veux t'allonger avec moi pendant une minute? »

Asami ne répondit pas oralement, mais elle s'allongea, se blottissant contre sa femme. Son nez effleura le cou à la peau sombre et elle respira profondément.

« Comment va-elle ? demanda Korra.

\- Bien, je suppose… Elle était tellement bouleversée hier… Elle pleurait et tremblait. J'ai essayé de la calmer, mais je ne sais pas contre quoi je me bats. Elle ne veut pas me parler. Elle a mis deux heures pour se rendormir. J'aimerais que ses parents soient là ; ils pourraient la réconforter… Je suis tellement inquiète… et je ne peux rien faire.

\- Pas rien. Je suis sûre que tu l'aides. Ce n'est peut-être pas de cette façon que tu voudrais l'aider, mais tu l'aides.

\- Mmm… »

Elles arrêtèrent de parler. Au lieu de cela, Korra caressa lentement la femme aux cheveux de jais, pour communiquer tout son soutien et son amour.

« Je suis sûr qu'elle s'ouvrira un jour, affirma Korra.

\- Peut-être qu'elle n'en a pas besoin. Peut-être qu'elle sera déjà partie d'ici-là.

\- Peut-être… Mais ça fait quand même deux semaines. Et Beifong n'a rien trouvé. C'est comme si elle n'existait pas avant ça…

\- Elle n'a pas cherché dans toutes les nations.

\- J'ai demandé à mon père et à mes cousins : elle ne fait pas partie non plus des tribus de l'Eau… »

Asami grogna.

« Après, elle peut venir de la République de la Terre ou de la Nation du Feu.

\- Asami, et si on ne les trouve jamais ?

\- On les retrouvera.

\- C'est vraiment difficile de trouver qui que ce soit dans la République de la Terre. En ce qui concerne la Nation du Feu… nous pourrions envoyer un message au Seigneur du Feu, mais je ne parierais pas là-dessus… »

Asami resta silencieuse.

« Et si on ne les trouve pas ? répéta Korra.

\- Je ne sais pas… »

Elle serra Korra dans ses bras, comme pour se rassurer, s'accrocher à elle comme on s'accrocherait à un roc en pleine tempête, et l'Avatar lui rendit son étreinte.

Plus le temps passait, plus l'espoir disparaissait... ou grandissait-il ? L'espoir de retrouver ses parents s'amoindrissait. L'espoir que la fille fasse partie de leur famille, lui, grandissait.

Mais était-ce juste ? Juste de penser ça, même si quelqu'un l'attendait quelque part ? Probablement pas. Certainement pas. Ça ne l'était absolument pas.

C'était pourquoi Asami ne voulait pas considérer le « et si ». Elles allaient retrouver sa famille. Il n'y avait pas d'autre choix : elle devait les trouver. L'espoir… tout espoir autre que de trouver la famille d'Isolina devait disparaitre.

Après quelques minutes supplémentaires _,_ à s'étreindre solidement, dans une ambiance cleur étreinte serrée, calme et chaleureuse, elles se séparèrent et Asami se leva.

« Tu as mis une bouteille d'eau dans la chambre ? remarqua-t-elle, en arquant un sourcil.

\- Oh, oui… Je vérifie juste quelque chose.

\- Ok… Tu veux m'en parler ?

\- Pas maintenant. Ce n'est probablement rien.

\- Si tu le dis, dit-elle en haussant les épaules, trop préoccupée par la jeune fille pour insister davantage. Je retourne voir Isolina. C'est probablement mieux je sois là quand elle se réveillera.

\- Ok. Je vais m'occuper du petit déjeuner !

\- Essaye de ne pas mettre le feu à toute la maison, fit-elle d'un clin d'oeilœil.

\- Ça fait des lustres que ça ne m'estait pas arrivé ! argua l'Avatar. »

Sa femme rit doucement et partit, un peu plus légère maintenant qu'elle avait vu sa femme.

« Et ce n'était même pas toute la maison », ajouta Korra une fois qu'elle fut partie, plus pour elle-même que pour quiconque, en croisant les bras.

Ensuite, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer le petit-déjeuner. En marchant, elle vit la porte de la chambre d'Isolina légèrement entrouverte. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

Asami était à genoux, la tête sur ses bras, qui se trouvaient sur un des bords du lit. Elle observait Isolina avec adoration et affection, attendant patiemment que la fille se réveille.

Korra sourit et partit, se sentant presque honteuse d'avoir aperçu ce moment spécial. Elle pouvait facilement imaginer Asami continuer à faire ça toute sa vie, : regarder cette belle enfant et la border.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre. Elles firent comme tous les matins, puis allèrent faire leurs courses, et les deux jeunes femmes tentèrent d'égayer Isolina.

La petite fille était effectivement d'humeur plutôt sombre. Son cauchemar avait dû être terrible. D'habitude, elle ne changeait pas de comportement, même si quelque chose l'ennuyait. Mais cette fois…

Asami ne l'avait jamais vue aussi contrariée. Alors, c'était peut-être normal qu'elle soit encore secouée. Néanmoins, les deux femmes préféraient quand elle souriait ; alors elles firent de leur mieux pour que son visage s'illumine de nouveau.

Elles allèrent s'arrêtèrent dans à un parc, conduisant Isolina à un endroit caché.Ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait beaucoup de monde dehors : il ne faisait pas beau. On avait prévu de la pluie pour le lendemain.

« Non, Korra, il n'y a aucun moyen que je te laisse faire ça avec elle, dit strictement Asami.

\- Allez, ça pourrait être amusant ! répondit l'Avatar. Tu ne lui as même pas demandé son avis !

\- Je me moque de savoir si elle veut grimper à cet arbre ou non, c'est trop dangereux.

\- Juste quelques branches… je maitriserai l'Air pour l'aider !

\- J'ai dit non. Inutile de discuter.

\- Alleeeez ! gémit Korra, avant de faire la moue. Dans mon souvenir, tu étais un peu plus drôle. Elle n'est pas drôle, hein ? ajouta-t-elle, à l'intention d'Isolina. »

La petite fille haussa les épaules.

« De toute façon, tu es toujours d'accord avec Asami, dit-elle.

\- Pas du tout ! défendit la jeune femme aux yeux verts.

\- Oh, mais bien sûr que si. Elle t'écoute comme si t'étais sa mère.

\- Sauf que c'est pas le cas, répondit sombrement Asami entre ses dents, jetant un regard noir à Korra car celle-ci savait exactement que le sujet était un sujet sensible. »

Cette dernière leva les mains en signe de reddition.

« Bon, moi je vais grimper à cet arbre de toute façon. »

Elle maitrisa l'air jusqu'à s'accrocher à une branche proche tandis qu'Asami lui criait : « Sois prudente ! »

Le PDG prit ensuite Isolina dans ses bras. Elle lui mit une mèche de cheveux noirs derrière son oreille.

« Je suis désolée si tu voulais y aller, s'excusa-t-elle. Je ne veux juste pas que tu te blesses. Je suis peut-être un peu trop protectrice, non ? Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes emprisonnée ou quoi que ce soit…

\- Non, c'est bon. Je ne voulais pas y aller.

\- Très bien. »

Elles regardèrent ensuite Korra grimper habilement et sans difficulté. Rapidement, elle se atteignit le sommet du grand arbre et leur cria :

« Vous auriez dû venir ! Il y a une vue magnifique d'ici ! »

Asami leva les yeux au ciel. Comme si la vue justifie le danger, pensa-t-elle.

« J'en suis persuadée, lui répondit-elle. Tu peux descendre maintenant ? En toute sécurité. »

Korra sauta et se posa sans difficulté juste à côté d'elles grâce à sa maitrise de l'Air, produisant au passage une puissante rafale de vent déséquilibrant qui déséquilibra presque Asami.

« Parfaitement en sécuritéTout à fait sûr ! Je te l'avais dit ! se vanta-t-elle.

\- Je sais que tu peux prendre soin de toi. J'étais inquiète pour Isolina.

\- Je l'emmènerai quand tu ne seras pas là, alors, plaisanta Korra, avec un sourire en coin.

\- Je te l'interdis ! rétorqua virulemment Asami, n'appréciant absolument pas l'idée. Elle est sous ma responsabilité.

\- Je rigolais. Détends-toi. »

Asami renâcla. Korra nota donc : ne plus plaisanter à propos de la sécurité de l'enfant. En fait, elle ne devrait sûrement ne pas se plaisanter du tout concernant n'importe quel sujet qui touchait à Isolina. Asami était si sérieuse la concernant…

Alors, elles passèrent le reste de leur temps dans le parc à faire des choses qui n'étaient pas dangereuses, et à jouer aux les jeux.

Isolina vit même d'autres enfants, mais elle resta cachée derrière Asami afin de ne pas les croiser. La femme aux yeux verts essaya de la rassurer, mais il n'y avait rien à faire : elle ne tenait vraiment pasvraiment pas à parler aux enfants de son âge. C'est pourquoi elle joua aux des jeux où il n'y avait personne. Et si un enfant s'approchait d'elle, elle s'enfuyait directement vers Asami, qui la serrait dans ses bras.

Quelque part dans la journée, la fille aux yeux bleus commença à être fatiguée et elles rentrèrent chez elles. Isolina fit une sieste et les femmes se retirèrent à nouveau dans leur chambre. Le PDG regarda la bouteille d'eau, comme s'il s'agissait d'une étrangère envahissant son espace personnel.

« Est-ce que tu vas me dire à quoi ça sert ? demanda-t-elle, fixant toujours l'énigmatique récipient.

\- Pas encore, répondit l'Avatar.

\- Tu as l'intention de la boire ?

\- Nope. Et n'en bois pas non plus.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Du poison ?

\- Oh non ! C'est de l'eau. Simplement de l'eau.

\- Bien, soupira Asami, arrêtant les questions. Fais ce que tu veux. Quand est-ce que tu vas me dire à quoi ça sert ?

\- Peut-être que ce soir, peut-être pas. Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que ça ne va même pas marcher. »

Elles arrêtèrent cette conversation et s'occupèrent plutôt du souper.

La nuit arriva vite. Bientôt, Isolina fut endormie et Asami aussi. Korra seulement resta éveillée. Elle ne savait toujours pas si elle allait vraiment veiller toute la nuit. Si elle devait le faire, le lendemain s'annonçait compliqué. Mais, si elle voulait confirmer sa théorie, elle devait rester éveillée la nuit.

Alors, elle attendit patiemment. (Ce qu'elle détestait, mais sa curiosité la poussa à le faire.)

Mais bientôt, elle commença à s'assoupir, la bouteille d'eau sur son ventre, ses yeux se fermant lourdement alors que le sommeil venait la cueillir. Cependant, elle se réveilla soudainement lorsqu'elle sentit l'eau trembler contre sa peau. Elle la regarda. Ainsi, les événements de la veille n'étaient pas des événements à occurenceoccurrence unique.

Elle se leva, essayant de ne pas réveiller Asami. Elle se faufila dans la chambre d'Isolina. La fille se débattait contre un ennemi invisible, gémissant et se contorsionnant dans son sommeil.

Korra la regarda, se demandant : « devrais-je la réveiller ? Devrais-je aller chercher Asami? » Mais pendant qu'elle se questionnait, l'eau se fit de nouveau calme et sereine, et Isolina cessa de bouger. On dirait qu'elle a fait un cauchemar sans se réveiller, se dit-elle.

Mais maintenant, elle en était sûre : ce n'était pas une coïncidence, l'eau réagissait aux sentiments de la fille. Elle avait certainement maitrisé l'Eau d'une manière ou d'une autre. Isolina en était-elle même consciente ? Ou est-ce qu'elle leur cachait exprès ? Quelle que soit la vérité, Korra allait la découvrir.

* * *

« Alors, Isolina, que penses-tu de la maitrise ? » demanda l'Avatar.

Elle avait pensé pouvoir deviner si Isolina cachait ou non des talents de maitrise dissimulés et mystérieux, en lui l'interrogeant et en analysant les réponses. Dès le matin, elle s'était donc lancée dans cette quête d'explications quandquant à ses plus récentes observations.

« Pas vraiment », dit la fille en haussant les épaules.

Sa réponse n'était pas très satisfaisante. Comment cette fille réussissait à être tellement neutre dans ses expressions ? Ça ne l'arrangeait pas du tout ! Peut-être qu'elle devrait essayer de pousser davantage…

« Est-ce que tu détestes ça ? reprit-elle.

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Tu aimes ça ?

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Tu aimerais maitriser un élément ?

\- Non.

\- Korra, arrête de harceler cette petite fille et déjeune, l'interrompit Asami. Je ne suis pas sûre que nous devrions aller dehors aujourd'hui. On dirait qu'il va pleuvoir, ajouta-t-elle en regardant par la fenêtre.

\- Ouais, grommela-t-elle, déçue d'être interrompue. »

Elles finirent de manger en silence, pendant que Korra pensait à une autre façon de tester la fille. Peut-être qu'elle devrait la faire jouer avec de l'eau ? Elle maitriserait peut-être sans même s'en rendre compte…

Alors qu'elle tentait une ébauche de plan, il commença à pleuvoir.

« Je vais faire rentrer Naga », dit Asami.

Elle partit. Korra fut laissée seule avec Isolina. Elle la fixa quelques secondes. La fille mangeait son bol de céréales sans la regarder.

« Dis, si tu pouvais maitriser un élément, tu choisirais lequel ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Aucun.

\- Allez, choisis-en un ! Ce n'est pas comme si ça allait arriver, non ? »

Isolina tritura les céréales qui étaient dans son bol pendant quelques secondes, , alors que faisant désespérer Korra, impatiente, pour désespérait d'entendre une réponse de sa part.

\- « Air, finit-elle par répondre sombrement. Comme ça, personne ne pourrait voir.

\- Intéressant… dit-elle en réfléchissant. »

Avait-elle peur que quiconque la voie se maitriser un élément ? Était-ce pourquoi elle ne leur en avait pas encore parlé ? Enfin, ça c'était si elle était au courant… Mais comme elle évitait clairement le sujet, peut-être qu'il y avait autre chose qui se tramait. Peut-être que sa réticence était liée au passé… Mais quel passé ? C'était la grande question depuis son arrivée…

Korra commençait à comprendre la frustration d'Asami. Elle-même désirait en apprendre plus à propos d'Isolina, surtout si cela l'aidait à comprendre son lien avec la maitrise.

Asami revint avec Naga, qui était toute mouillée à cause de la pluie soudaine. Elle commença à secouer sa fourrure blanche pour se débarrasser de l'eau, les gouttes giclant directement sur Korra.

« Ugh ! Naga, arrête ça ! Tu vas me mouiller ! » se plaignit Korra.

Elle arrêta les gouttes d'eau, les maitrisant et les mettant dans l'évier. Tout en faisant cela, elle eut d'un coup une illumination.

La pluie… La pluie était de l'eau. Peut-être qu'elle devrait convaincre Asami d'aller se promener sous la pluie…

Elle voyait mal comment trouver un meilleur moyen pour qu'Isolina soit exposée à son élément.

Cependant, elle attendit, car même si elle réussissait à faire en sorte qu'Asami soit d'accord avec son idée fantasque, elle ne savait pas comment faire pour qu'Isolina se décide à maitriser l'Eau.

Sa maitrise semblait réagir à de fortes émotions… Mais que pouvait-elle faire qui n'impliquait pas qu'Asami l'assassine très prochainement ? Elle ne pouvait sûrement pas lui refiler une peur bleue. Ce qui serait, certainement, le moyen le plus simple et le plus rapide pour arriver à ses fins.

Mais elle devait trouver autre chose… Le problème, c'était : quoi ?

Finalement, elle n'avait pas vraiment de plan, mais suggéra de sortir quand même :

« Et si on sortait ? On devrait aller promener Naga. Tu sais qu'elle n'aime pas être à l'intérieur trop longtemps.

\- Eh bien, elle a pas l'air de bien aimer jouer avec Isolina, remarqua Asami, en regardant la chienne-ours polaire et Isolina entamer un dialogue silencieux.

\- Oui, mais tu sais… elle a certains besoins… qu'elle doit faire dehors…

\- Bien. Mais il pleut, alors tu pourrais juste la laisser aller dans la cour.

\- C'est pas gênant qu'il pleuve ! Je veux dire, qui a dit que Republic City n'était pas beau lors d'un jour de pluie ? Je peux nous protéger de la pluie !

\- Pourquoi tu veux tellement sortir ? s'enquit Asami, fronçant les sourcils alors qu'elle devenait méfiante.

\- Je me fiche de sortir. C'est juste pour… Naga.

\- Bien… Est-ce que ça a à voir avec la bouteille d'eau dans notre chambre ?

\- En quelque sorte. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour ça !

\- Pourquoi tu ne te contentes pas de me le dire ?

\- Je veux être sûre, d'abord. »

Asami soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez, cédant enfin.

« Très bien… »

Et ainsi, elles allèrent marcher sous la pluie. Korra créa un dôme d'eau pour les protéger des gouttes d'eau, vantant les mérites de la maitrise de l'Eau.

« C'est tellement pratique, tu vois ? dit-elle à Isolina. J'ai commencé à maitriser les éléments quand j'avais à peu près ton âge, et depuis je ne peux plus m'en passer ! Enfin, la plupart du temps. Parce que je ne pouvais plus maitriser les éléments pendant un moment, et c'était affreux. Tu peux imaginer ça ?

\- Je suppose…

\- Je veux dire, c'est comme si je n'avais pas ce dôme… »

Elle arrêta alors immédiatement toute maitrise, et des trombes d'eau leur tombèrent dessus, les trempant jusqu'aux os.

« Korra! gronda Asami, commençant à être un peu irritée par le comportement de sa femme.

\- … nous serions complètement mouillées, finit Korra, guettant une quelconque réaction de la part d'Isolina. »

Mais comme faite de marbre, la jeune fille fixait le sol, continuant de marcher, sans se plaindre des désagréments qu'on lui faisait subir. Elle restait impassible, impossible à déchiffrer, et cela déstabilisait Korra.

Elle aurait pensé, qu'après tout ce qu'elle avait dit ou fait, elle aurait au moins obtenu une réaction quelconque. Mais absolument pas. Elle aurait pensé qu'elle se serait protégéprotégée. Mais non.

Par contre, elle allait se prendre une sacrée rincée de la part d'Asami, ça c'était sûr… Elle savait que ce petit manège ne pourrait pas durer très longtemps de toute façon. Elle avait juste espéré qu'il soit un plus satisfaisant que ça.

Elle arrivait un peu à court d'idées. Ou serait-il vraiment nécessaire de mettre Isolina face à un danger immédiat ou à une immense peur ? Pouvait-elle vraiment faire ça à une gamine de cinq ans ? Elle trouvait ça quelque peu ignoble.

« Eh bien, j'aimerais ne pas être mouillée, si ça ne te dérange pas, râla la femme aux yeux verts.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Korra, essayant d'être enjouée pour finalement convaincre Isolina que la maitrise c'était génial ; mais il transparut plus de déception dans sa voix qu'elle aurait cru. »

L'Avatar les fit sécher, et recréa le dôme pour les protéger du mauvais temps. Elle observa Isolina de près, mais… rien.

Elle allait grogner, ou soupirer, ou râler, ou quoique ce soit qui pouvait montrer à quel point elle était frustrée de ne pas réussir à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, quand une main vint attraper son bras, le serrant presque assez fort pour que ça lui fasse mal.

Elle se retourna vers Asami, dont les yeux verts étaient allumés d'un brasier courroucé. C'était prévisible… Néanmoins, Korra n'était pas très sûre d'être prête à subir les foudres de sa femme. Peut-être que finalement, mettre Isolina en danger n'était pas une si mauvaise idée… si ça lui évitait une mort imminente…

« On peut se parler pendant une minute ? » demanda la femme aux yeux verts, grinçant des dents.

C'était très loin d'être une question, mais plutôt un ordre qu'il était impossible de refuser.

« Certainement », répondit calmement Korra, bien qu'elle se sentait un peu fébrile.

Elles se mirent sous un toit, où Asami demanda à Isolina de rester avec Naga pendant qu'elles discutaient. Elles retournèrent ensuite sous la pluie.

« Tu peux nous isoler ? demanda la femme aux yeux verts.

\- Elle ne nous entend pas.

\- _S'il te plaît_ , insista-t-elle.

\- Bien, grommela Korra. »

Elle les isola dans une bulle d'eau. La conversation commença alors instantanément, et sur les chapeaux de roues :

« Je peux savoir ce que tu essaies de faire ? hurla presque Asami.

\- Rien, dit Korra, nonchalante, en haussant les épaules.

\- Ne me mens pas. Tu penses que je n'ai pas remarqué à quel point tu insistes pour parler de maitrise depuis le matin ? Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je n'en suis pas encore sûre.

\- Est-ce que ça a encore quelque chose à voir avec Isolina étant un maitre ? Tu essaies de la pousser à bout ou un truc du genre ? Parce que je ne te laisserai pas faire quelque chose qui pourrait la rendre mal à l'aise !

\- Qui a parlé de la mettre mal à l'aise ?

\- Tu viens de nous verser des litres d'eau dessus !

\- Eh bien, je vérifiais simplement si elle réagissait. Et elle n'a pas réagi. Maintenant, je ne sais pas comment je pourrais la faire maitriser quelque chose… Une idée ?

\- Pourquoi es-tu si sûre qu'elle puisse se maitriser quoi que ce soit de toute façon ? Elle pourrait être une simple nonbender à ma connaissance.

\- Je ne pense pas… je Je veux dire, l'Eau réagit à ses… »

Il y eut un énorme bruit assourdissant, une fissure fulgurante dans le ciel, le cri aigu d'une petite fille, et le son de glace se fracassant violemment.

Les deux femmes se retournèrent brusquement pour regarder l'abri où se trouvait Isolina : la petite fille était à la fois confuse et terrifiée, regardant sa main tremblante comme si elle avait fait la pire chose au monde, et une ligne de pics de glace étaient incrustés dans le sol ou cassés devant elle.

« ... émotions », finit Korra, murmurant alors que sa voix la quittait à cause de la surprise.

Eh bien, au moins maintenant, elles étaient fixées…

Isolina leva les yeux vers les deux femmes immobiles comme des statues et grimaça. Elle fit un pas en arrière, s'avança, fit un nouveaupas en arrière, prit une profonde respiration, baissa la tête, mit une main au-dessus de sa tête et alla sous la pluie.

L'eau agit comme un parapluie, et il n'y avait plus aucun doute qu'elle était celleque c'était elle qui la commandait. Et s'il y en avait un, il disparut lorsque la fille aux yeux bleus fit un trou dans la bulle d'eau créée par Korra pour y pénétrer.

Elle leva les yeux vers Asami, ses yeux bleus désolés et presque larmoyants.

« On peut rentrer ? demanda-t-elle, fébrile, sla voix se cassant. Je n'aime pas les orages… »

Asami ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais rien n'en sortit. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Korra : voulait-elle rentrer chez elles maintenant ? L'avatar le remarqua et répondit.

« Oui, on peut rentrer. Allons-y. »

Elle siffla pour que Naga les rejoigne, et elles lui demandèrent de rentrer au plus vite à la maison car Isolina avait peur du tonnerre et des éclairs. Le trajet fut complètement silencieux.

Une fois à la maison, Asami annonça qu'elle allait prendre un bain, et s'enfuit dans la salle de bain.

Les deux autres restèrent silencieuses un long moment. Isolina caressa Naga et Korra ne savait pas si elle devait tenter d'entamer une conversation ou non. De longues minutes passèrent, puis Korra essaya de parler :

« Alors… t'es un maitre, hein ?

\- Est-elleElle est en colère contre moi ? demanda Isolina en la regardant avec des yeux bleus tristes et suppliants.

\- Oh… Et bien non, je ne crois pas…

\- Tu es sûre ? Elle avait l'air en colère…

\- Elle n'était pas en colère… juste troublée, je pense. »

La fille baissa les yeux et se concentra sur Naga. La femme aux yeux bleus remarqua qu'elle ne la croyait pas complètement, et elle ne voulait pas que la relation entre Isolina et Asami se détériore à cause d'un malentendu, alors elle suggéra :

« Tu pourrais aller lui demander, tu sais ?

\- Mais elle a dit qu'elle allait prendre un bain, non ?

\- Eh bien, oui… Frappe à la porte et demande si tu peux entrer alors.

\- D'accord… »

Elle se leva et monta les escaliers, suivie par le regard attendri de Korra. Pas une seconde la petite fille n'avait hésité. Elle ne savait pas si elle était simplement courageuse, ou si elle aimait assez Asami pour pallier à cette irrépressible envie de se faire pardonner.

Isolina se dirigea donc vers la salle de bain, et fit ce que Korra lui avait dit.

« Oui ? demanda Asami de derrière la porte une fois qu'elle eut frappé.

\- Je peux entrer ? demanda la petite fille, presque confiante.

\- Tu peux. »

Elle poussa la porte, pour se faufiler dans la salle de bain, passant son petit corps dans l'embrasure de la porte. Quand elle fut à l'intérieur, elle fut un peu surprise : elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Asami soit nue dans son bain avec un livre dans les mains.

« Tu es nue… » dit Isolina en remuant un peu, d'inconfort.

Voyant le malaise de la petite fille, Asami laissa immédiatement tomber son livre et se raidit.

« Je suis tellement désolée ! Ça te met mal à l'aise, non ? C'est juste que… ça ne me dérange plus vraiment, je ne pensais pas… eh bien, je lisais alors évidemment je n'y ai pas pensé… Attends, j'ai une idée. »

Elle prit une bouteille près du bain et mit un peu du liquide qu'elle contenait dans l'eau. Elle agita les mains dans l'eau et bientôt une nuée de bulles blanches recouvraient son corps.

« Mieux ? » demanda-t-elle, avec un petit sourire coupable.

Isolina eut un petit rire.

« Ce n'était pas si terrible, dit-elle. Je n'avais jamais vu personne nu avant…

\- Même pas tes propres parents ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Je vois… eh bien, je ne suis pas comme ça. Je veux dire, ma mère prenait même son bain avec moi quand j'étais petite. »

Après cette brève conversation, les mots se fanèrent, et Isolina et Asami se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes, aucune d'entre eux elles ne sachant quoi faire. Isolina avait presque oublié pourquoi elle était là, et elle n'osait plus rien dire, voyant qu'Asami semblait être aussi chaleureuse que d'accoutumée. Et la jeune femme ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi la petite fille voulait la voir.

« Alors, pourquoi tu es venue déjà ? finit par demander Asami, pour rompre ce silence inconfortable.

\- Je voulais savoir si tu étais en colère contre moi… dit la petite fille en regardant ses pieds et en jouant avec ses doigts derrière son dos.

\- Isolina, tu crois vraiment que je pourrais être en colère contre toi ? demanda la femme aux yeux verts d'une voix douce.

\- Je ne sais pas… t'étais toute grave et silencieuse…

\- Isolina, je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. Juste **,** je ne sais pas pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit. Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? »

Isolina secoua la tête, indiquant que le problème n'était pas là.

« Alors pourquoi ? relança-t-elle.

\- Mes parents m'ont dit de ne pas le faire, bredouilla la petite fille.

\- Ah, d'accord… répondit-elle, sidérée. »

Les fameux parents… qui ne voulaient pas que leur fille sorte, et qui en plus cachaient sa maitrise… Mais de quoi avaient-il si peur ? Si la Nation du Feu n'était pas si pacifique, elle aurait bien cru au retour d'Ozai ! Mais il n'y avait pas mieux informées que Korra et elle sur les affaires du monde, et il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un tyran qui exterminait les maitres, ou les emprisonnait à ce jour. Donc, quelle pouvait être cette mystérieuse raison ?

« Tu sais pourquoi ils ne voulaient pas que tu le dises aux gens ? demanda Asami, curieuse.

\- C'est dangereux.

\- Dangereux ? Tu as déjà dit ça une fois. Qu'est-ce qui est dangereux ? De quoi essayaient-ils de te protéger ?

\- Des gens méchants…

\- Des gens méchants, hein ? répéta la jeune femme, sceptique. »

Isolina hocha la tête, les yeux toujours rivés vers le sol. Asami posa sa tête sur ses bras, étendus sur le rebord de la baignoire.

« Tu ne me dis pas toute la vérité, n'est-ce pas? reprit-elle. »

Isolina ne répondit pas. Elle prit ça pour une confirmation de ses dires.

« Ça fait partie des choses dont tu ne veux pas me parler, continua Asami. Tu penses que tu me les diras un jour ?

\- Peut être.

\- Je me contenterai donc de « peut-être ». »

Elle attendrait. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps, mais elle attendrait. Isolina était son petit mystère. Et il y avait certainement un long chemin à faire avant qu'il ne s'éclaire, mais elles feraient ce bout de route ensemble et au même rythme. Et un jour, elles arriveraient au bout de ce chemin, ou peut-être en trouveraient-elles un autre à explorer…

* * *

 **A/N : Petite review ? Je vais essayer de poster dans deux semaines, mais c'est très mal parti pour. Donc, je ne vous promets rien, et je vous dis : au plus tôt possible !**

 **J'espère en attendant que la lecture vous a été agréable, et je remercie tout le monde, plus particulièrement les posteurs/posteuses de reviews, parce que vous me permettez de bien continuer.**

 **Ça me fait quand même bien chier de m'arrêter là x) Ça commençait à devenir intéressant !**

 **À plus,**

 **Lion**

* * *

 **Réponse reviews guest :**

 **Koringus** **:**

 **Heeeey !**

 **« La qualité sait se faire attendre » xD Ça va être mon slogan ça ! Ah, je l'aime ta phrase, Koringus ! x) Merci :D Enfin, effectivement, la qualité va devoir se faire attendre là…**

 **Enfin, sur la même longueur d'ondes… x) C'est apparemment quelque chose qui se fait et se défait très vite !**

 **Alors, oui, je prends des notes, simplement les premières scènes qui me traversent la tête, et après, je les mets dans un ordre précis et… puis, j'ajoute les trucs qui me passent par la tête pendant que j'écris. Donc, avec deux mots en note, je me retrouve avec plusieurs chapitres, parce que ça dérape. Non, je prends pas le temps de faire des plans précis xD Enfin, sauf pour Ange. Si elle voit le jour à un moment où à un autre… Mais je pense que je vais devoir l'écrire complètement avant de la poster celle-là… Et exception faite de Family, je publie généralement le premier jet avec quelques modifications et les corrections. J'aime bien bien faire d'un coup xD En fait, pour avoir essayé sur certains textes, c'est vraiment très difficile de modifier quelque chose, parce qu'après tu dois modifier la suite, parce que ça colle plus, et bref… c'est la cata. (Oui, avec ton mot de passe, ce serait plus simple xD)**

 **J'espère que tu sauras m'attendre et continuer à m'encourager alors ! J'apprécie énormément ton soutien :)**

 **À bientôt, j'espère !**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N : Hey, ami lecteurs !**

 **Comment allez-vous ? J'espère que vous allez bien ! Bon, ça fait un peu un mois que je suis partie, et je me suis dit : « Tiens, et un petit chapitre pour Noël, ça ferait pas plaisir à quelqu'un ? » Donc, voilà, les fêtes approchent, donc c'est ma contribution. Et j'espère, bien entendu, que tout le monde passera de joyeuses fêtes !**

 **Pour ce chapitre, attendez-vous à un peu de mignonnerie, et encore un peu plus d'informations troublantes concernant Isolina ) Je doute que ça rassasie votre besoin de réponses, mais sans doute que ça ranimera votre curiosité !**

 **Ensuite, excusez-moi pour toute faute éventuelle, et encore plus pour mes phrases ratées… J'ai bien l'impression que je me suis un peu ratée pour ce chapitre, et qu'il est un peu lourdingue. Donc, je m'excuse d'avance, et j'essaierai de faire mieux pour le prochain. J'espère pouvoir reprendre une publication régulière sous peu, mais c'est pas gagné, mes chers ! Donc, on va rester en publication irrégulière pour l'instant… Désolée :/**

 **Assez de blabla, et bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Atchoum ! »

Isolina s'essuya le nez avec le revers de sa manche de pyjama, après avoir éternué pour la dixième fois ce matin.

Asami, qui était assise sur son lit à côté d'elle, porta un mouchoir en papier à son nez et lui demanda de souffler. Elle mit une main pâle sur le front de la petite fille en même temps, constatant qu'il irradiait de chaleur.

« Je pense que tu as de la fièvre… » dit-elle, un peu inquiète.

La petite fille souffla simplement et, une fois que le mouchoir fut dégagé, essuya le bout de son nez avec sa manche encore une fois, reniflant un peu avant d'éternuer de nouveau.

Asami soupira, jetant le cinquième tissu à la poubelle.

« D'accord… Pas de travail pour aujourd'hui. On n'y va pas : il hors de question que je te laisse ici toute seule. Vraiment, Korra a de merveilleuses idées », grommela le PDG.

Elle était à peu près sûre qu'Isolina était tombée malade suite à leur promenade sous la pluie de la veille, comme Korra qui les avait trempées jusqu'aux os.

« Je suis désolé… murmura Isolina, baissant les yeux et reniflant de nouveau.

\- Oh, ce n'est pas ta faute, ma chérie, dit la femme aux yeux verts avec douceur. »

Elle la prit dans ses bras et embrassa son front.

« Ne sois pas désolée, d'accord ? L'essentiel c'est que tu puisses aller mieux.

\- D'accord…

\- Alors, reste dans ton lit. Je t'apporterai quelque chose à manger dès que j'aurais passé un appel au bureau. Tu penses pouvoir tenir jusque-là ?

\- Je ne suis pas si malade, gémit Isolina la voix nasillarde, en faisant légèrement la moue, croisant les bras et reniflant juste après.

\- Je sais, répondit Asami, lui demandant de se moucher dans un autre mouchoir en papier, ce qu'elle fit. Je veux juste m'assurer que tu vas bien. »

Elle l'embrassa une nouvelle fois sur le front et quitta la pièce, mais pas sans jeter un dernier coup d'œil à Isolina, partant à contrecœur.

Elle descendit, croisant alors Korra.

« Comment va-t-elle ? demanda la femme aux yeux bleus, inquiète.

\- Elle est malade. Grâce à toi. Est-ce que tu as même réfléchi trente secondes hier ?

\- Arrête, Asami, tu es injuste. Je ne savais pas qu'elle tomberait malade. Tu n'es pas vraiment en colère, si ?

\- Je pourrais l'être… soupira-t-elle. Tu peux lui tenir compagnie pendant que j'appelle Lu ?

\- Bien sûr !

\- Tu vas peut-être être en retard pour voir Tenzin…

\- Je suis déjà en retard. Ça ne me dérange pas. »

Elle disparut ensuite dans la chambre d'Isolina.

Asami secoua la tête. Peut-être que si Lu avait vraiment besoin d'elle, Korra pourrait rester à sa place. Elle n'était pas vraiment sûre que l'opinion publique serait très contente, par contre.

En fin de compte, le travail de Korra était plus important que le sien, même si l'on pouvait ne pas être d'accord. Si quelque chose devait arriver, la PDG devrait être celle qui serait relayée au rang de femme au foyer. Et cela pèserait sur son entreprise. Mais cela importait peu aux gens. Bien entendu, l'équilibre du monde était plus important.

Cependant, au fil des années, l'économie avait également prit une place importante dans le maintien l'équilibre. Et sans Future Industries, de nombreuses personnes pourraient se retrouver au chômage, et donc sans salaire, ce qui n'aiderait pas l'équilibre du monde. Ces personnes, alors dans le besoin, pourraient devenir désespérées et, par conséquent, finir par faire des actions inconsidérées, qui pourraient causer bien des problèmes.

C'était pourquoi aucune d'entre elles ne pouvait négliger son travail. Le monde était différent de ce qu'il était à l'époque de Wan. L'équilibre ne concernait pas seulement l'Avatar, leur société ne pouvait pas compter uniquement sur Korra. Ils étaient trop nombreux et ce nombre était en augmentation. À elle seule, Republic City donnait beaucoup de travail à Korra, et ça c'était quand elle ne partait pas régler une quelconque crise ailleurs.

Arrêtant ses réflexions, elle finit par atteindre le téléphone et composa le numéro pour pouvoir appeler Lu. Fidèle à ses obligations, son assistant répondit dès les première sonnerie :

« Lu ? C'est Asami, annonça-t-elle.

\- Oh ! La patronne ! Comment se fait-il que tu ne sois pas au travail ? Tu es déjà à une réunion quelque part ?

\- Hum… Non… Je… Eh bien, je ne pense pas pouvoir venir aujourd'hui.

\- Oh, d'accord. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Oui… Mais Isolina est malade. Je ne peux pas la laisser seule ici.

\- D'accord. Prends bien soin de ta fille alors !

\- Ce n'est pas ma !… Peu importe… soupira-t-elle. Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de moi. J'espère être de retour demain.

\- Honnêtement, rien ne presse. Tu as quelques petites choses à signer, mais à côté de ça… nous nous sommes occupés de tout.

\- Vous êtes efficaces…

\- Nous travaillerions davantage si tu ne faisais pas tout toi-même, Miss Sato.

\- Je ne suis pas qu'une signataire de papier, tu sais…

\- Je sais, je sais. Maintenant file.

\- Je vais essayer de passer dans l'après-midi.

\- Comme tu veux, soupira-t-il. »

Ils se saluèrent, puis raccrochèrent. La PDG retourna ensuite dans la chambre d'Isolina.

Elle y retrouva Korra, qui avait fait en sorte que la fille se couche. Elle lui parlait alors calmement, et Isolina semblait écouter passivement.

« Hey, interrompit Asami.

\- Hey, répondit Korra en se tournant vers elle. Est-ce que tout s'est bien passé ?

\- Bien sûr. Tu peux y aller. Je sais que tu as des choses à faire.

\- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je reste ?

\- Tu penses que je ne peux pas gérer une enfant malade ?

\- Non. C'est juste si tu veux de la compagnie.

\- Tu n'es pas déjà en retard ?

\- Je suppose que… je pourrais être malade aussi.

\- Korra, tu es une adulte. Ne va pas utiliser une telle excuse quand elle n'est vraisemblablement pas valable. Tu n'as plus l'âge pour ça.

\- D'accord, d'accord ! Je vais y aller, alors. »

Elle embrassa rapidement Asami, puis Isolina sur le front.

« Rétablis-toi vite, p'tit chiot », dit-elle tendrement, en passant imperceptiblement sa main dans les boucles noires.

La fille lui sourit faiblement et l'Avatar partit, le pas un peu mou, mais vaguement décidée à faire sa journée pour revenir au plus vite.

« J'ai oublié ton petit-déjeuner, remarqua Asami, une fois qu'elle fut laissée seule en tête à tête avec la petite fille. Tu veux quelque chose en particulier ?

\- Quelque chose de chaud.

\- Tu as mal à la gorge ?

\- Un peu.

\- D'accord, je vais te chercher du lait chaud. Je serai bientôt de retour. Reste dans ton lit, d'accord ? »

Isolina hocha la tête. Asami se dirigea vers la cuisine et, quelques minutes plus tard, elle retourna dans la chambre d'Isolina, avec le fameux lait chaud et de quoi manger.

Quand elle revint, Isolina était sur le point de s'endormir.

« Tu devrais manger un peu avant de dormir, conseilla Asami. Ça t'aidera à aller mieux. »

Isolina fredonna légèrement, s'enterrant davantage sous les couvertures.

« Allez, ma puce », dit Asami en secouant doucement l'épaule de la fille.

La fille aux yeux bleus grommela, puis consentit finalement à s'asseoir sur son lit. La jeune femme aux yeux verts la fit manger un peu, même si elle n'avait pas vraiment faim. Elle s'assura qu'elle boive du lait chaud avec du miel pour sa gorge. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, Isolina se cacha à nouveau sous les couvertures.

« J'ai froid », dit la petite fille en frissonnant.

Elle toussa ensuite.

« Je n'aime pas ça… dit Asami en grimaçant. J'aurais peut-être dû demander à Korra de rester… Elle pourrait t'aider mieux que moi. »

Elle caressa une fois les cheveux de la fille. Bientôt, Isolina se rendormit, respirant bruyamment.

Asami soupira. Elle allait la laisser dormir. Que pourrait-elle faire pendant ce temps ? Elle ne pouvait pas quitter la maison, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment travailler et elle était trop inquiète pour penser à autre chose qu'à Isolina.

Alors, elle décida d'aller à la bibliothèque. Elle chercha un livre qui pourrait l'aider à soulager la maladie de la petite fille, peut-être la soigner, mais sans maitrise cela pourrait durer plusieurs jours. Elle passa plusieurs heures attelée à cette tâche. Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsque son estomac lui signala qu'elle avait faim.

Alors, elle alla voir Isolina. La fille aux yeux bleus était encore endormie. Devrait-elle la réveiller pour qu'elles mangent ensemble ? Au moins, elle ne souffrait pas en dormant. D'ailleurs, il était probable qu'elle n'ait toujours pas d'appétit. C'est pour cela qu'elle décida de la laisser dormir tranquille et de manger seule.

Ça la fit sourire un peu quand elle constata que ça lui faisait un peu bizarre de manger seule. Récemment, Isolina était tout le temps avec elle et sa présence lui manquait facilement. C'était à la fois triste et touchant… Décidément, elle s'était beaucoup trop habituée à cette enfant et elle s'imaginait très mal s'en séparer…

Elle décida de chasser ces pensées, et de rester dans le présent : c'était là où ça faisait le moins mal, bien que la forme d'Isolina n'était pas excellente.

Donc, quand elle eut fini de manger, elle prit un livre et lut dans la chambre d'Isolina pour pouvoir la surveiller. Quelques minutes plus tard, la fille se réveilla. Elle frotta ses yeux endormis et s'assit.

« Tu te sens mieux ? demanda Asami, presque fébrilement.

\- Je sais pas trop… répondit la fille en bâillant. »

Comme pour donner une réponse, elle se mit à tousser. Asami regarda, peinée, la petite fille cracher ses poumons, puis soupira légèrement.

« On ne dirait pas, dit-elle, un peu dépitée.

\- Je peux sortir du lit maintenant ? J'y ai passé toute la journée…

\- Je sais, mon cœur, mais est-ce que tu peux vraiment sortir ?

\- Je ne suis pas si malade que ça !

\- D'accord, d'accord, capitula-t-elle, à contrecœur, ne voulant pas contredire la fille. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux. C'est à toi de voir. »

Isolina hocha la tête et faillit sauter du lit d'excitation. Cependant, elle alla un peu trop vite et commença à avoir des vertiges pendant quelques secondes. Asami la stabilisa, la regardant droit dans ses yeux bleus. Elle n'allait pas lui demander si elle était véritablement sûre d'elle, car elle était plutôt certaine qu'Isolina pourrait commencer à être fatiguée de son inquiétude pesante, mais elle n'allait pas la laisser partir aussi facilement.

Isolina hocha la tête, ce qui voulait dire que la femme aux yeux verts pouvait la laisser partir. Asami la relâcha. Isolina ne tenait pas particulièrement à aller quelque part en particulier. Elle voulait juste sortir de sa chambre. Ce qu'elle fit.

La jeune femme ressentit le besoin urgent et immédiat de la suivre. Cependant, elle se retint et décida d'ouvrir la fenêtre pour laisser entrer l'air frais. Elle rejoignit ensuite Isolina qui regardait à travers une fenêtre du salon.

« Que fais-tu ? demanda Asami, curieuse.

\- Je regarde juste dehors… répondit-elle.

\- Tu veux sortir ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Pas maintenant, ajouta-t-elle à son geste.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire alors ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment…

\- Que dirais-tu d'une douche ? Tu pourrais laver ta maladie, qui sait ?

\- Ça marche vraiment ?

\- Peut-être, peut-être pas. Ça aide certainement.

\- D'accord… »

Ainsi, Isolina se dirigea vers la douche, après qu'Asami lui eut dit de l'appeler au besoin.

Après cela, la jeune fille recommença à se sentir somnolente et étourdie. Le PDG la remit au lit. Elle lui dit de se rendormir, mais la jeune fille ne voulait pas. Puis, comme Asami la caressait et lui parlait avec une singulière douceur, elle finit par s'endormir de nouveau.

La femme à la peau pâle laissa sa main errer sur le front de la fille : il était encore plus chaud. Elle trouvait de plus en plus pressant que Korra rentre. Plus vite ce serait, mieux ce serait. Son inquiétude commençait à se faire de plus en plus prégnante. Peut-être qu'elle devrait l'emmener chez un guérisseur ?

Elle secoua la tête. Pas besoin de mesures drastiques. Elle devrait juste attendre. Mais peut-être qu'elle pourrait attendre un peu moins si elle trouvait Korra d'abord. Cela faisait d'ailleurs plusieurs jours qu'elle n'avait pas appelé la police ; elle pourrait en profiter pour le faire aussi.

Elle quitta la chambre d'Isolina, pour aller téléphoner à Lin. Au téléphone, elle apprit donc que Korra n'était pas avec le chef de la police. Elle grogna, frustrée.

Elle fut ensuite informée de l'évolution du dossier Isolina. En réalité, il n'y avait pas de développement. Elle demanda ce qu'il en était concernant les autres enfants, et Lin lui dit que c'était toujours très compliqué avec certains d'entre eux et qu'un psychiatre travaillait avec ces derniers.

« Peut-être pourrions-nous fournir un soutien psychologique à Isolina, s'il y a besoin, proposa Lin.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée… Elle est bien avec nous, répondit Asami, sur la défensive.

\- Est-ce que c'est la PDG qui parle ou la femme aimante ?

\- Je ne veux pas lui faire peur ! défendit la jeune femme, comprenant tout de suite les insinuations de l'enquêtrice. Elle s'ouvre. Elle n'a pas besoin que des choses inconnues entrent dans sa vie.

\- D'accord... Je ne suis plus très sûre que c'était une bonne idée de te confier cette fille, après tout.

\- Pourquoi ? Vous avez peur que je la batte ? ironisa Asami.

\- Non. J'ai peur que tu ne la rendes pas à ses parents, répondit sérieusement le chef de la police, le ton morne. »

Asami grinça des dents. Exactement ce qu'elle voulait éviter. Il était hors de question que qui que ce soit pense une chose pareille : c'était totalement et absolument faux !

« Je n'opposerai aucun résistance. Une fois que nous les aurons trouvés, assura-t-elle. Je n'appellerais pas si souvent, sinon.

\- Ça, tu vois, c'est quelque chose que j'ai pas encore vraiment cerné… Appelles-tu vraiment pour pouvoir la rendre à ses parents le plus tôt possible, ou appelles-tu pour t'assurer qu'elle reste avec vous quelques jours de plus ? Ça mérite la réflexion, tu penses pas ?

\- J'ai dit que je la rendrais, alors je la rendrai, dit rapidement Asami, irritée par la question de Lin. Quoi qu'il en soit, si vous voyez Korra, dites-lui de rentrer à la maison. Et sinon, j'attendrai.

\- Bien.

\- Au revoir, dit le PDG un peu sèche, avant de raccrocher. »

Elle grogna, puis se leva afin de se diriger vers la chambre d'Isolina, tout en réfléchissant.

Peut-être que Lin avait raison, peut-être qu'elle ne téléphonait plus pour Isolina. Peut-être qu'elle voulait juste qu'Isolina reste. Qu'elle reste avec elle, avec Korra, avec elles, en famille.

Quand avait-elle tant perdu le contrôle de la situation ? On pourrait dire depuis le début, depuis qu'elle l'avait vue ce jour-là dans la rue, depuis qu'elle fut touchée par cette jeunesse toute neuve en lutte avec la douleur du monde.

Regardant Isolina, elle laissa ces pensées errer et se demanda : « Est-ce que je serais une bonne mère pour elle ? » Cependant, dès que la question lui traversa l'esprit, elle la rejeta violemment et se jura que cela ne se reproduirait plus jamais. Elle n'avait pas le droit de s'interroger à ce sujet. Ses parents. C'était tout ce qui comptait. Et elle n'était pas l'un d'eux.

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait, Isolina commença à bouger, avec des légers mouvements brusques et de petits grognements plaintifs. Asami s'éveilla soudainement. Elle se rapprocha d'Isolina.

Elle ne savait pas ce qui troublait le sommeil de la petite fille, si c'était la fièvre ou si un de ses cauchemars réguliers. La seule chose qu'elle savait c'était que quelque chose devait être fait, et ce n'était pas ses parents absents pour le moment qui allaient assumer cette responsabilité, mais bien elle seule, celle qui était vraiment là pour elle.

« Hey, hey, ma chérie, tout va bien. Tout va bien », dit Asami, rassurante.

Après quelques secondes de mots doux et de caresses, Isolina commença à se calmer.

« Tout ira bien, dit-elle à nouveau. Je te promets que je ne laisserai jamais plus rien t'arriver… »

Elle continua ses mouvements apaisants en regardant Isolina qui s'apaisait. Elle ne bougea plus jusqu'à ce que Korra ne rentre, entrebâillant légèrement la porte de la chambre de la petite fille, car elle se doutait bien que sa femme devait s'y trouver.

Elle ne s'était pas trompée. Et elle les observa pendant un petit moment, toutes les deux, remarquant le visage doux et inquiet d'Asami.

« Asami », murmura-t-elle ensuite.

Cette dernière se retourna et sourit. Elle sortit précautionneusement de la chambre, sans faire aucun bruit, et ferma la porte très lentement, préservant le silence alors qu'elle en sortait.

« Salut, sourit Asami.

\- Comment va-elle ? demanda Korra, murmurant.

\- Elle dit que cela pourrait être pire, mais elle est loin d'aller bien. Elle a de la fièvre. Une mauvaise. Elle a dormi toute la journée et quand elle est réveillée, elle dit qu'elle a froid. J'ai réussi à lui faire prendre une douche, mais je pense ça a empiré les choses… Tu penses pouvoir faire quelque chose ?

\- Et bien, si tu penses que c'est mauvais au point d'utiliser la maitrise, alors je vais la guérir. Ce n'est pas une excuse pour l'emmener au travail demain.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Je ne prendrai jamais un tel risque ! s'emporta Asami, autant qu'elle se serait emportée si Korra l'avait traitée d'abrutie inconsciente.

\- D'accord, d'accord ! apaisa-t-elle, en levant les mains en signe de reddition. Je voulais juste m'en assurer. Je pourrai rester demain, si tu veux.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui. Je ne savais pas si c'était possible pour toi de rester un jour de plus. Tu sais, avec ton travail et tout ça…

\- Je serais restée, si nécessaire. Mais… je ne lui sers pas à grand-chose, donc ce serait plus logique si tu restais à ma place. Je suppose que mon entreprise m'attend de toute façon.

\- Nous en reparlerons plus tard. Il faut réveiller Isolina ?

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Elle a dormi combien de temps ?

\- Quelques heures, je suppose. Elle n'est pas restée éveillée. Mais je suppose qu'elle a besoin de se reposer.

\- Je la guérirai et elle se reposera après. Je pense que c'est mieux.

\- Ok. Je vais la réveiller. »

Elle retourna dans la chambre d'Isolina et secoua son épaule avec douceur.

« Mmmm... marmonna Isolina sans même ouvrir les yeux.

\- Désolée de te réveiller. Korra est rentrée, et je pense qu'elle peut t'aider à aller mieux. Tu veux essayer ?

\- D'accord…

\- D'accord, viens. Allons dans la salle de bain. »

Isolina sortit du lit, toute somnolente, sous le regard protecteur de la jeune femme. Elle commença à suivre Asami, se frottant les yeux et bâillant. Cela la fit repartir dans une interminable quinte de toux.

Avec toute la tendresse du monde, la jeune femme prit la petite fille dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans la salle de bain.

Elles croisèrent Korra, dont les yeux se voilèrent d'une douceur inquiète en voyant la petite fille presque endormie sur l'épaule d'Asami. En effet, elle devait vraiment être fatiguée et malade.

Toutes les trois atteignirent la salle de bain et entrèrent. Immédiatement, Asami s'occupa de l'eau et elle demanda à Isolina de se déshabiller. La fille ne broncha pas et commença à se déshabiller, alors que Korra précisait à sa femme que de l'eau tiède, voire froide, l'aiderait davantage pour faire retomber la fièvre.

Ensuite, tout comme Asami, elle s'appliqua à regarder l'eau emplir la baignoire, de peur qu'Isolina ne se sente mal à l'aise si elle avait l'impression qu'on la guettait alors qu'elle se déshabillait.

Mais, du coin de l'œil, l'Avatar pouvait voir qu'elle enlevait ses vêtements. Et elle crut voire autre chose… Autre chose de beaucoup plus perturbant, qui la força à regarder le dos nu de la petite fille avec un peu plus d'attention.

« Qu'est-ce que ?… » commença-t-elle, fronçant les sourcils.

Asami l'entendit et se retourna, voyant l'air perplexe du visage à la peau brune alors que deux yeux bleus fixaient intensément à dos de la petite fille.

« Quoi ? » demanda le PDG, plus curieuse que réellement inquiète.

L'Avatar pointa seulement au dos grandement pâle avec son menton. Asami fronça les sourcils, et elles échangèrent : Korra s'occupa de l'eau et Asami se rapprocha d'Isolina.

Elle s'agenouilla, et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, sa bouche s'ouvrant légèrement, alors qu'elle faisait face à une réalité qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rendit vraiment compte, sa main se rapprocha de la peau de la jeune fille, jusqu'à que ses doigts l'effleurent.

Sentant la fraîcheur des doigts de la jeune femme, Isolina sursauta. La jeune fille, sonnée par sa maladie et encore un peu endormie, n'avait absolument pas prêté attention à la conversation qu'il y avait eu entre Korra et Asami, se contentant de regarder droit devant elle et d'ôter ses vêtements.

« Je suis désolé, ma chérie, s'excusa Asami, ayant senti le léger tressaillement de la jeune fille et sa crispation soudaine. Je voulais juste... Qu'est-ce… Est-ce que quelque chose est arrivé à ton dos ? »

Isolina fronça les sourcils, confuse.

« Ça veut dire quoi ? demanda-t-elle, après quelques secondes, incapable de comprendre la question de la jeune femme aux yeux verts.

\- Tu as… reprit Asami, hésitant, alors que les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge. »

Elle traça de sa main des dessins étranges sur le dos de la petite fille, suivant les lignes rouges continues et discontinues qui esquintaient cette peau pure et immaculée. Isolina frissonna.

« … des cicatrices… » fit par murmurer Asami.

Lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle cessa de parler et sa main s'immobilisa.

Un flot de questions la traversa instantanément. Étaient-ce vraiment des cicatrices ? Cicatrices de quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Est-ce que quelqu'un lui avait fait ça ? Qui pourrait faire ça à un enfant ? Ses parents étaient-ils impliqués ?

Mais une seule franchit la barrière de ses lèvres :

« Isolina, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Pendant un long moment, il n'y eut aucune réponse, et seul un silence pesant emplit la pièce.

« Je… » commença Isolina, mais bientôt les deux femmes remarquèrent que rien ne suivait cet unique mot.

Asami ne voulait généralement pas presser la fille, la forcer à dire quoi que ce soit, mais cette fois… Cette fois, elle avait terriblement peur. Alors, elle la fit se retourner et la regarda profondément dans ses yeux bleus et perdus.

« Isolina, dit-elle fermement en tenant ses petites épaules, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a fait ça ? »

Isolina la fixa seulement, ne bougeant pas. En fait, elle la regardait bizarrement, comme si elle ne la voyait pas, comme si elle regardait plutôt son propre esprit danser avec des souvenirs et des pensées lointains.

« Je ne sais pas », finit-elle par articuler lentement, complètement perdue.

Asami fronça les sourcils.

Elle ne savait pas… Qu'est-ce que c'était censé vouloir dire ? Comment pouvait-elle ne pas savoir qu'elle avait des cicatrices dans le dos ? ou comment elles étaient arrivées là ?

« O-Ok… » dit-elle en échangeant un regard perdu avec Korra.

Elles en parleraient plus tard. Pour l'instant, la seule chose qui comptait était qu'Isolina se sente mieux.

« Dans le bain, alors », ordonna-t-elle.

Allant vers la baignoire, Isolina y immergea un pied avant de le retirer brusquement.

« C'est froid ! » rouspéta-t-elle.

En fait, c'était plus tiède que vraiment froid, mais ça devait lui sembler très froid en effet.

« Je sais, Isolina, dit Korra. Mais ça aidera à abaisser ta fièvre. Ça ne durera pas longtemps, et il faut vraiment que tu rentres dans l'eau. »

La petite fille fixa l'Avatar pendant de longues secondes, puis commença à se plonger dans l'eau, non sans un brusque et violent tremblement de son corps entier.

« Ok, couche-toi, ordonna la femme aux yeux bleus. Débarrassons-nous de cette vilaine maladie ! » ajouta-t-elle une fois que ce fut fait.

Elle fit des mouvements circulaires avec ses bras au-dessus de l'eau, et le liquide commença à briller.

« Il fait moins froid maintenant… dit Isolina, avec une voix endormie alors qu'elle s'assoupissait.

\- Je sais, dit Korra, continuant ses mouvements. »

Elle regarda Asami, qui réfléchissait profondément, et lui indiqua de tenir Isolina, craignant qu'elle ne s'endormisse et ne tombe dans l'eau.

La femme aux yeux verts pensa l'idée bonne et tint l'épaule d'Isolina pendant qu'elle la guérissait.

Pendant dix minutes, Korra s'occupa de la petite fille. Celle-ci s'endormit profondément, enveloppée dans un cocon chaleureux et réconfortant, tandis que la maitrise de l'Eau lui faisait ressentir une immense paix intérieure.

Achevant le processus de guérison, l'Avatar finit par mettre une main brillante enveloppée d'eau sur le visage de la petite fille pour lui libérer les canaux naseaux. Après cela, cette dernière prit une énorme inspiration, comme si elle n'avait pas respiré depuis cent ans.

« Elle est vraiment fatiguée, dit Korra en se débarrassant de l'eau et en séchant la petite fille. Son corps n'était pas prêt à faire face à ça. Habillons-la et remettons-la au lit. »

Elles firent comme Korra l'avait conseillé.

Mais alors qu'elles la mettaient au lit, Isolina se réveilla un peu pour dire :

« Je veux apprendre ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux apprendre ? demanda avec douceur Asami, comprenant pas ce que voulait dire la petite fille.

\- Guérir. Je veux pas apprendre à guérir les gens…

\- On essaiera demain si tu te sens assez bien, promit Korra. Alors, dors bien, p'tit chiot. »

Korra n'eut pas besoin de se répéter, car Isolina replongea dans un profond sommeil quelques secondes plus tard.

Les deux femmes sortirent de la pièce, pour se retrouver seules. En fait, seules avec leurs pensées troublées. Toutes deux pensaient à ce qu'elles avaient vu dans le dos d'Isolina, mais aucune d'elles n'exprima son opinion, jusqu'à ce que Korra prenne enfin la parole :

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à ton avis ?

\- De toute évidence, elle ne s'est pas fait ça elle-même… Je suis plus inquiète quant au « qui » lui a fait ça…

\- Pourquoi ? Tu penses que ça pourrait être ses parents ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Mais d'après ce que nous savons, ce n'est pas impossible. Mais qui ferait cela à son propre enfant ?

\- Eh bien, tu sais, il y a beaucoup de fous ici-bas… Mais elle ne semble pas terrifiée quand on parle de ses parents, alors je reste un peu sceptique.

\- Alors qui ? Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? On aurait dit que quelqu'un l'a fouettée ! Elle n'a que cinq ans ! Cinq ans, par les Esprits! Comment ça a pu arriver ?

\- Hey, calme-toi. C'est fait, nous ne pouvons rien y faire.

\- Et ça ne te fait rien à toi ? s'écria Asami, qui aurait été capable d'étrangler sa femme et son apparente indifférence sur le moment.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je ne vois tout simplement pas l'intérêt d'en faire toute une histoire _maintenant_. Ça n'arrêtera pas ces gens.

\- J'irai voir Beifong demain, affirma la PDG. Elle doit savoir. Ces personnes, quelles qu'elles soient, doivent être arrêtées.

\- Tant qu'Isolina ne parle pas, elle ne peut rien faire et tu le sais.

\- Nous devons au moins le signaler, dit-elle avant de grogner. Je les déteste !

\- Tu n'aimes vraiment pas quand on fait quelque chose à ceux que tu aimes.

\- Qui aime ça au juste ?! »

Korra se mit à rire, face au comportement si peu calme de sa femme. Elle qui avait d'habitude la tête froide et l'empêchait toujours de s'emporter pour une quelconque raison, il semblait que dès que ça concernait Isolina, elle perdait ses habitudes de sérénité.

« Tu as raison, avoua la femme aux yeux bleus. Mais tu es particulièrement… agressive.

\- Oh et toi non, bien sûr ? Tu es encore pire. Dois-je te rappeler quand… »

Alors que la femme aux yeux verts allait énumérer toutes les fois où l'Avatar s'était singulièrement emportée — de façon justifiée, ou non — quand les membres de la Team Avatar, et plus particulièrement Asami, se retrouvaient menacés, Korra l'interrompit, admettant sa défaite :

« D'accord, d'accord ! Tu m'as eue ! Pas besoin de faire ça. »

Asami tira la langue, comme une enfant, ravie d'avoir raison.

« Tu es une vraie gosse, dit Korra en levant les yeux au ciel. Je pense qu'Isolina commence à déteindre sur toi.

\- Eh bien, au moins, j'étais mature un jour, taquina Asami, d'un air détaché, tout en guettant la réaction de sa femme du coin de l'œil.

\- Hé ! C'est pas juste ! Je suis mature ! Je suis très mature !

\- Ça, c'est toi qui le dis, dit Asami, souriant et commençant à partir.

\- Asami, retire tout de suite ce que tu viens de dire ! ordonna Korra, commençant à la suivre d'un pas ferme et déterminé.

\- Huhu. »

Elles commencèrent toutes deux à courir, à chahuter, à rire et se taquiner.

Ce jour-là, elles avaient appris quelque chose d'horrible et de terrifiant. Alors, elles se contentèrent de ne pas y penser tandis qu'elles jouaient à leur petit jeu. Le lendemain, elles s'inquiéteraient, mais pour l'instant… pour l'instant, Isolina était endormie et elles avaient juste besoin d'oublier un peu.

Oui, le lendemain, Asami irait voir Beifong et elle devrait se rappeler que la petite fille qu'elle aimait le plus au monde avait un passé sombre dont elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir connaître l'existence. Mais elle devait le faire. Elle devait savoir si ses parents étaient bons avec elle. Parce que jamais — _jamais —_ elle ne la laisserait en présence de personnes qui pourraient lui faire du mal. Et, toujours, elle chercherait son bonheur.

* * *

 **A/N : Voilà ! Encore une fois, j'espère que ça vous aura plu, merci d'avoir fait le voyage jusque-là, et j'espère que vous revoir dans les quelques chapitres qui restent ! Merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews régulièrement, même si ça fait pas tant de monde que ça, et je vous incite à le faire d'ailleurs. Laissez donc l'esprit de Noël vous envahir p Et sinon, bah, je vais finir cette histoire quoi qu'il en soit. Mais ça aide quand même pas mal la motiv' xD**

 **Joyeux Noël et bonne année à tous ! On se revoit bientôt )**

 **Lion**

* * *

 **Réponse review 'guest' :**

 **Koringus : **

**Heyyyyy ! Salut, ça fait un bail x)**

 **Oui, tout le monde prend du retard. Mais c'est un peu la période l'année qui veut ça xD Entre les fêtes, et les journées courtes qui foutent une déprime pas possible x) (Enfin, qui ôtent surtout toute volonté de faire autre chose que dormir xD) Donc, je prends mon temps, je prends mon temps…**

 **On espère que le site ne va pas s'envoler ! (Ne me parle pas de cet article 13, par pitié xD)**

 **Bon, les choses sérieuses continuent ! En vrai, je vais essayer de finir cette histoire le plus vite possible, et d'écrire un peu tous les soirs, mais c'est franchement pas gagné. Je fais de mon mieux, je fais de mon mieux… Depuis le temps que je veux l'écrire ma fin…**

 **Bonne chance pour des mots de passe ! En attendant, je te souhaite un très bon Noël, de joyeuses fêtes, et mes meilleurs vœux pour l'année prochaine )**

 **À très bientôt, j'espère !**

 **PS : Merci infiniment de ta fidélité, parce que sans toi, c'est un peu mort côté francophone xD**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N : Bonjour, bonjour, amis lecteurs !**

 **Ça fait un bail, hein ? x) Bon, allez, un mois et demi tout au plus. Je vous ai pas trop manqué ? Je plaisante xD Bon, alors je vais toujours pas vous dire que je vais reposter régulièrement, parce que c'est pas le cas. Disons que je vais essayer de m'en tenir à une fois par mois environ. Et oui, désolée. J'arrive à gribouiller la suite de l'histoire de temps en temps, mais c'est le reste qui me met plus longtemps, et comme j'ai pas franchement beaucoup le temps… Enfin, je suis désolée, terriblement désolée, mais je crains de ne pas pouvoir changer ça. Je fais au mieux, comme toujours. Surtout que je n'aime pas du tout poster comme ça, parce que j'ai peur que ça porte préjudice à cette pauvre petite histoire qui n'a pourtant rien demandé.**

 **Enfin, mis à part ça, petite information sur le chapitre : je sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais dans les chapitres précédents, Asami vouvoyait Lin. Il y a quelques chapitres, je me disais que j'avais été bête de faire ça comme ça, et donc finalement ça m'a soulée, donc on est passé au tutoiement. Donc, oui je sais pour la cohérence pas top, mais… ça me gênait énormément.**

 **Et on en apprend toujours plus sur Isolina ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

 **Voili voilou ! Je vous souhaite, malgré tout, une bonne lecture, et on se retrouve à la fin !**

* * *

« Asami ! Asami ! Je suis plus malade ! On peut sortir maintenant ? »

La jeune femme émergea légèrement de son sommeil en entendant la petite voix de la fille. Quelle heure était-il ?

Isolina sautait presque sur le lit du PDG, excitée. Les yeux verts s'ouvrirent à peine. Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, et Isolina se demanda si elle était réveillée ou non.

Elle rapprocha son visage du sien, avec une prudence curieuse, ne remarquant pas que les lèvres de la jeune femme s'étiraient imperceptiblement en un léger sourire. Et quand le visage de la petite fille était si proche d'elle qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa joue pale, Asami ouvrit rapidement les yeux et s'avança soudainement en criant un « wah ! »

Isolina s'effara, ayant un abrupt mouvement de recul : elle sauta du lit et se protégea en mettant son bras devant son visage en un geste brusque, presque violent.

En raison du mouvement soudain, la bouteille d'eau sur la table de nuit de Korra vola en direction de la tête d'Asami. Heureusement, la jeune femme l'attrapa juste à temps. Mais à peine eût-elle saisi l'objet qu'elle le relâcha : il était bouillant !

Par chance, l'eau était restée dans la bouteille. Si ça n'avait pas été les cas, elle aurait certainement été ébouillantée, avec des chances de garder des cicatrices pour le restant de ses jours.

« Wow… Sois prudente », se plaignit Asami en secouant sa main, comme pour la refroidir.

Isolina la regardait, terrifiée par ce qu'elle venait de faire. Ses yeux commencèrent à larmoyer instantanément et elle enfonça sa tête dans ses bras, qui reposaient sur ses genoux, en position fœtale.

Constatant que sa petit blague avait tourné au vinaigre et voyant la réaction d'Isolina, Asami se vit envahir par une déferlante de culpabilité. Mais ne comptant pas se morfondre, elle marcha à quatre pattes vers la jeune enfant en vue de l'apaiser et de réparer ses torts.

« Hey, je suis désolée. Viens par-là », dit-elle gentiment.

Bien qu'Isolina ne bougea pas, elle prit la petite fille dans ses bras, la serra contre elle, et posa sa tête sur la sienne. Elle la caressa lentement.

« Je suis désolée, Isolina. Je ne voulais pas te faire aussi peur. »

La petite fille renifla et resta silencieuse un instant. Asami la serra fort contre elle, son cœur baignant dans les larmes de la petite fille. Les secondes passèrent où elle n'entendit que de la tristesse et son propre cœur se déchirer face à cette dernière. Puis, elle entendit à travers des larmes étouffées :

« Je suis désolée, je suis tellement désolée… »

Au début, Asami eut du mal à comprendre de quoi elle parlait, ne se souvenant que de sa propre faute. Puis, elle se rappela de la bouteille d'eau qui avait failli l'assommer, et elle comprit mieux pourquoi Isolina était tant bouleversée.

« Hey, ça va. Ça va, tu ne m'as pas fait mal, rassura-t-elle. C'était un accident.

\- La maitrise, c'est pire que tout… C'est dangereux. Je veux être comme toi, dit Isolina, levant ses yeux larmoyants et suppliants vers Asami. »

La jeune femme était sincèrement émue par ce que la petite fille avait dit, non pas parce qu'elle avait dit vouloir être comme elle, mais parce qu'elle était tellement mal à l'aise avec qui elle était, avec ce cadeau qui lui avait été offert à sa naissance, que ça lui faisait de la peine.

« Ça ne marche pas comme ça, ma chérie, dit Asami en prenant sa joue humide dans sa main.

\- J'aimerais que ce soit autrement, alors. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal…

\- Isolina, tu ne me feras pas de mal, dit fermement Asami.

\- C'est dangereux. Je suis dangereuse…

\- Écoute, Isolina, tu es si jeune… Tu ne peux pas espérer maîtriser complètement ton élément… Peut-être que ce qui te manque, c'est juste un peu d'entrainement. Après, ça ira sûrement mieux.

\- Je veux pas.

\- Même si tu ne blesses plus jamais personne après ? » tenta la femme aux yeux verts.

Isolina la fixa en réfléchissant.

« Je ne sais pas, dit-elle finalement.

\- Pourquoi ne pas en parler à Korra quand elle rentrera à la maison ? Elle pourra t'aider mieux que moi. »

Isolina haussa les épaules et étreignit le PDG, fourrant sa tête dans ses boucles noires.

« On lui demandera ce soir », reprit cette dernière.

Elle se contenta ensuite de continuer à calmer la petite fille, pour qu'elle se remette de ses émotions, en lui prodiguant caresses et mots doux.

Elles finirent toutes deux couchées, sous les couvertures, Isolina somnolant un peu alors qu'Asami jouait avec ses cheveux de jais.

Loin de vouloir briser ce moment, la jeune femme aux yeux verts poussa quand même un léger soupir, inaudible, en vue de ce qu'elle allait demander ensuite.

« Isolina… j'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi », dit calmement Asami.

Cette seule phrase eut pour effet de réveiller Isolina, qui se redressa presque instantanément pour venir planter son regard océan dans celui de la jeune femme.

« Bien sûr ! s'écria-t-elle, enthousiaste. »

Elle avait un sourire fier qui grimpait jusqu'aux oreilles, heureuse de pouvoir faire quelque chose pour la jeune femme.

Les yeux d'Asami se troublèrent de douceur et de peine, alors qu'elle anticipait la conversation. Elle fit asseoir Isolina sur ses genoux, et continua à jouer avec ses cheveux, dans le but de conserver ce climat prolifique qu'elle avait instauré. Mais elle savait que ça ne suffirait pas. Elle savait que la fille n'aimerait pas ce qu'elle allait lui demander. Mais il le fallait.

« Je veux aller voir la police, annonça-t-elle. Et j'ai besoin que tu leur montres ton dos. »

Isolina fronça les sourcils, méfiante.

« Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, un peu sur la défensive.

\- Ils doivent enquêter. Les personnes qui t'ont fait ça doivent être arrêtées. »

Isolina haussa les épaules, comme si elle s'en fichait.

« Isolina, c'est sérieux, dit à nouveau Asami un peu plus sévèrement, regardant la petite fille droit dans les yeux. Est-ce que tu sais qui t'a fait ça ? »

La petite fille secoua la tête.

« Comment… Comment est-ce que c'est arrivé ? »

La petite fille détourna le regard.

« Isolina, j'ai besoin que tu me parles, insista Asami, prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

\- Je ne peux pas…

\- Dis-moi juste une chose… »

Elle arrêta de parler pendant quelques secondes, craignant à la fois la question et la réponse.

« ... Tes parents ne sont pas impliqués, si ? » se lança-t-elle enfin, avec une grimace.

Isolina secoua la tête, ne s'offusquant pas de la question.

Asami soupira, soulagée.

« Bien. »

Au moins, les parents d'Isolina n'étaient pas des monstres. Sauf si Isolina lui avait menti, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi elle était si réticente à l'idée d'aller voir la police. Ou peut-être avait-elle juste honte des cicatrices… Ce qui pourrait être une autre option.

« Isolina, tu veux bien aller voir la police ? Je ne peux pas leur demander d'enquêter sans ton consentement. »

La fille la regarda un peu vaguement. Elle ne savait pas si elle voulait être d'accord ou non. En fait, elle était troublée.

Asami soupira et la serra dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolée, ma chérie. Je sais que ça te met mal à l'aise, mais… tu sais les gens méchants dont tu parles ? »

Elle sentit Isolina hocher la tête contre sa poitrine.

«La seule façon de les arrêter est de les trouver et de les appréhender. Et pour cela, tu dois être forte et montrer ce qu'ils t'ont fait. Tu peux protéger les autres, Isolina. Si nous allons voir la police, ils pourraient les trouver pour que jamais ils ne blessent d'autres enfants. »

Isolina leva la tête, regardant les yeux verts d'Asami.

« Je veux aider les autres, déclara-t-elle.

\- Alors, viens avec moi. Allons voir la police. »

Isolina acquiesça. Asami sourit. Au fond d'elle, elle se sentit un peu coupable d'avoir « trompé » la petite fille. Mais est-ce qu'elle avait vraiment le choix ?

Elle ne pouvait pas laisser ces monstres libres quand ils avaient blessé, même torturé, Isolina.

Si elle s'écoutait, elle les trouverait elle-même et les ferait souffrir ce qu'Isolina avait souffert à cause d'eux.

Mais elle n'avait pas le droit de faire ça, et la justice était la seule chose qui pouvait régler cette situation.

Finalement, elles allèrent au commissariat. Mais avant qu'elles ne pénètrent dans le bâtiment, Asami s'agenouilla à la hauteur d'Isolina.

« Je sais que je t'ai demandé de venir ici, mais il faut que tu sois sûre de toi », dit-elle.

Elle commençait à se sentir incertaine. Peut-être qu'elle lui faisait affronter trop de choses. Après tout, elle n'avait que cinq ans, elle était désorientée et perdue, une orpheline qu'elle avait trouvée errante dans les rues.

Peut-être qu'elle devrait seulement la soutenir et oublier tout le reste. Mais le regard fier et déterminé qu'elle vit sur le visage d'Isolina fit disparaître ses doutes.

« Je suis sûre, dit-elle. Je veux aider. »

Les yeux d'Asami s'adoucirent.

« Tu es une si gentille fille », dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Isolina gloussa.

« Allons-y. »

La jeune enfant étendit ses bras et le PDG rit légèrement en la prenant dans ses bras et en l'embrassant.

« Je t'aime », confessa Asami.

Isolina l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue et l'étreignit. La jeune femme sourit et entra dans le commissariat. Elle demanda Lin, et la secrétaire, qui commençait à la connaître, accéda à sa requête.

« Quel honneur, dit la vieille femme grincheuse en arrivant.

\- Je dois te parler. En privé, dit le PDG, d'un ton sérieux. »

Le chef de la police fronça les sourcils. Généralement, la jeune PDG n'était pas aussi directe et directrice avec elle. Quelque chose de grave avait dû arriver, et Lin s'en inquiéta.

« D'accord. Dans mon bureau. Maintenant », ordonna-t-elle avec autorité, malgré son trouble.

Elles entrèrent dans le bureau. Asami s'assit sur une chaise et Lin ferma la porte derrière elle. Puis, elle s'installa aussi.

« Alors ? demanda-t-elle dans l'expectative, alors qu'Asami fixait Isolina qui acquiesça.

\- J'ai besoin que tu ouvres une nouvelle affaire, finit-elle par demander.

\- Ah oui ? Concernant ?… »

La jeune femme regarda Isolina, ses yeux verts semblant navrés.

« Je peux ? » demanda-t-elle.

La petite fille hocha la tête et la laissa soulever son haut avec délicatesse.

Le chef de la police fut d'abord troublée par le comportement d'Asami et finit par être complètement abasourdie par ce qu'elle voyait.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle de s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas — ou qu'elle ne faisait pas plutôt un cauchemar.

\- Des cicatrices, dit Asami. »

Le chef de la police ne se laissa pas prendre au dépourvu et déclara :

« On doit prendre des photos. »

Asami regarda Isolina, pour avoir son accord.

« Ça te va ? »

La petite fille hésita mais finit par acquiescer. La jeune femme garda la petite fille dans ses bras alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers une autre pièce, guidées par le chef de la police.

Là, elle ordonna à tout le monde de sortir afin de pouvoir rester seule avec la jeune femme et l'enfant.

« Enlève ton haut », ordonna Lin.

Isolina était un peu incertaine, mais, encouragée par Asami, elle ôta ses vêtements et se retrouva à moitié nue.

Elle donna son haut à la jeune femme qui lui souriait doucement. La petite fille mit ses bras devant son buste pour se couvrir alors que le chef de la police lui demandait de se tenir près d'un mur pour lui permettre de prendre des photos de son dos lacéré.

Quand elles eurent fini, Isolina put se rhabiller et Lin les ramena au bureau. Elles s'assirent et le chef de la police revêtit son ton d'enquêtrice. Elle posa les mêmes questions qu'Asami et il n'y avait pas plus de réponse :

« Alors, comment est-ce arrivé ? »

Isolina resta silencieuse, le même air étrange et perdu sur son visage.

« Isolina… » pria Asami.

La fille la regarda avec ses yeux bleus intenses.

Elle sauta hors de la chaise pour grimper sur les genoux d'Asami. Elle la serra dans ses bras et cacha son visage contre la poitrine de la jeune femme. Cette dernière caressa les cheveux de la jeune fille, troublée.

Elle regarda Lin, dont le visage était empreint de confusion. Le PDG hocha la tête, indiquant qu'elle pouvait continuer.

« Ok… Tu sais qui a fait ça dans ton dos ? » demanda Lin.

La jeune fille resserra son emprise sur le manteau de la jeune femme. Cette dernière la caressait toujours lentement.

« Isolina, commença la femme la plus âgée, plus douce qu'Asami ne l'avait jamais vue jusqu'alors; je sais que ça doit être dur pour toi. Des adultes viennent me voir, et ils sont terrifiés quand ils doivent parler de ce qui leur est arrivé. Mais j'ai besoin que tu sois plus courageuse qu'eux. Tu dois me dire ce qui s'est passé. »

Isolina secoua la tête et Lin fronça les sourcils. Et elle recommença ses questions :

« Quand ?

\- Je ne sais pas, murmura la jeune fille.

\- Ok, qui ?

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Tu ne les as pas vus ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Où est-ce que ça s'est passé ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Quelque part…

\- Tu peux décrire ?

\- C'est sombre…

\- Sombre… Rien de plus ? Des bruits ? N'importe quoi ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Comment on t'a fait ces cicatrices ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûre…

\- Ça ressemble à des cicatrices de fouet, c'est ce qu'ils ont utilisé selon toi ?

\- Peut-être…

\- Peux-tu me parler davantage des circonstances dans lesquelles ces cicatrices ont été faites ? »

Isolina secoua la tête.

« S'il te plaît, Isolina… pria Asami, bien qu'elle commençait à ressentir un certain malaise qui lui donnait envie de tout arrêter.

\- Il fait noir. Il fait tout noir… »

Sa voix tremblait et elle s'accrochait presque violemment à Asami, comme si elle allait fondre en larmes.

Une bouteille d'eau, trainant sur le bureau du chef de la police, se mit à trembler. L'inspecteur la regarda, interloquée. Puis, elle releva les yeux vers Asami, qui fixait elle aussi la bouteille, mais d'un air plus inquiet que surpris. Elle reporta ensuite son attention sur la jeune enfant, lui susurrant :

« Isolina, calme-toi. Tout va bien, tu m'entends ? Tout va bien, ma chérie. »

Elle l'embrassa sur la tête, et la jeune fille se calma presque. La bouteille d'eau continuait à remuer un peu, mais elle semblait être un peu moins agitée tout de même.

Voyant bien le lien entre les émotions de la jeune fille et la bouteille, Lin sut qu'il était temps d'arrêter et qu'aller plus loin risquait de déstabiliser davantage la jeune enfant.

Elle se leva, en disant alors qu'elle sortait de la pièce :

« Asami, dehors… quand tu peux. »

La jeune femme acquiesça, prenant soin de la fille et la calmant. Cela dura bien plusieurs minutes, avant que la bouteille ne cesse de bouger et qu'Isolina veuille bien la lâcher.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle sortait donc de la pièce en fermant doucement la porte derrière elle. Dès qu'elle fut en vue, Lin l'accosta.

« Je vais insister une fois de plus, Asami, mais je pense vraiment qu'elle devrait voir quelqu'un, dit-elle d'un ton ferme et sans équivoque. Ce n'était peut-être pas nécessaire avant, mais son histoire ne se limite pas à la perte de ses parents. Je ne sais pas comment, mais elle faisait certainement partie de l'organisation de la Triade et elle s'est échappée. »

Asami grimaça, l'idée la répugnant au plus haut point.

« Je ne sais pas…

\- Asami… dit Lin, le ton menaçant et un peu exaspérée. Je sais que tu veux la protéger, mais elle pourrait être instable. Elle pourrait avoir des problèmes plus tard.

\- Je… pensa-t-elle. D'accord, mais si ça ne se passe pas bien, elle n'y retournera pas.

\- Que penses-tu qu'il pourrait arriver ? Elle ne parle même pas !

\- Elle parle ! Il y a juste quelques sujets qu'elle veut éviter.

\- Et avec le bol qu'on a, ça se trouve être les sujets dont il faut absolument qu'elle parle !

\- Et elle en parlera. À un moment donné. Tu ne m'as pas donné assez de temps.

\- Ça fait trois semaines maintenant. Si elle n'a pas déjà parlé, elle ne parlera jamais.

\- Elle s'ouvre ! Elle nous a déjà parlé de sa maitrise.

\- Tu veux dire ce truc qui a fait bouger ma bouteille ? Un maitre de l'eau alors… De toute façon, qu'elle te parle de ça ou pas, ça n'a pas d'importance, parce que…

\- Pour elle si ! Pour elle, ça avait énormément d'importance. Elle nous l'a si bien caché que Korra a dû user de subterfuges pour lui faire avouer. Ce qui n'a d'ailleurs pas marché… Mais elle m'a expliqué après pourquoi elle avait besoin de nous cacher tout ça. Il lui faut juste du temps et de la confiance. Elle peut me parler, sauf qu'elle a encore peur de je ne sais quoi. Et je m'efforce de la faire se sentir en sécurité. Je vais réussir ! »

Lin fixa la PDG et reconnut sa farouche détermination caractéristique qu'elle avait en commun avec Korra et qui les rendaient terriblement exaspérantes, parce qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour les faire changer d'avis. Elle finit donc par soupirer.

« Très bien, abdiqua-t-elle. Peut-être qu'elle te le dira. Après tout, je ne me préoccupe pas beaucoup de ta relation avec elle. Mais le fait est que ce n'est pas ton travail.

\- Je sais, soupira la jeune femme aux yeux verts. Je sais… je pense juste qu'il est plus probable qu'elle me dise quelque chose de difficile à moi, plutôt qu'à un étranger. Elle a peur des gens, elle serait mal à l'aise.

\- Tu ne vas pas la protéger toute sa vie ! Tu _ne peux pas_ la protéger toute sa vie. Elle a besoin de s'habituer aux gens, Asami. Ses parents et toi ne sont pas les seuls gens qu'elle va rencontrer tout au long de son existence !

\- Je sais, mais c'est trop tôt…

\- Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! C'est trop tard même ! Tu dois le faire maintenant ! »

La PDG jaugea Lin du regard. Elle savait que le chef de la police entendait son point de vue, mais elle tenait également à ce qu'il y ait quand même un rendez-vous de pris. C'était son travail après tout, et elle ne pourrait sûrement pas la faire céder sur ce point.

« Bien… je vais la convaincre, d'accord ?

\- Bien.

\- Tu veux faire ça quand ?

\- Demain. Dans l'après-midi. Un des rendez-vous a été annulé.

\- Nous serons là. Je suppose. Je vais le lui dire. »

Elle ouvrit la porte et revint à Isolina, alors que Lin soupirait. Quelle négociation…

« Hey, ma chérie », dit-elle.

Dès qu'elle vit la jeune femme, Isolina se précipita vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Loin de profiter de l'étreinte, Asami sentit la culpabilité l'envahir. Comment Isolina allait-elle prendre sa « trahison » ?

« Isolina, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. »

Elle s'agenouilla et regarda la fille dans les yeux.

« Lin… commença-t-elle avant de se reprendre : le chef de la police a pensé que ce serait une bonne idée pour toi d'aller voir quelqu'un pour parler de ce qui s'est passé.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Isolina, curieuse.

\- Parce que… Parce que cette personne pourra t'aider.

\- M'aider ?

\- Oui.

\- À quoi ?

\- Elle t'aidera à faire la paix avec ton passé. Elle pourrait t'aider à faire tes cauchemars ! Tu penses pas que ce serait une bonne chose ?

\- Si… répondit-elle un peu méfiante, ce qui valut une petite grimace de la part de la jeune femme aux yeux verts.

\- D'accord… »

Il y eut un petit silence lourd et serré avant qu'Asami, ne le supportant pas, ne reprenne la parole.

« On y ira demain dans l'après-midi. Est-ce que… Tu penses que ça va aller ? »

Isolina haussa les épaules, ne la regardant pas.

Asami commença à être singulièrement effrayée par cette entrevue, et cette peur resterait prise dans son estomac jusqu'à ce que le moment soit venu.

Elle voulait lui dire qu'elles n'étaient pas obligées, qu'elles pouvaient rester ensemble, mais elle savait que ce serait déraisonnable. Elle devait mettre ses sentiments de côté. Ceci étant, elle ressentit néanmoins le besoin de réconforter la fille.

« Je suis désolée, ma chérie. Si tu n'aimes pas ça, on n'y retournera pas, je te le promets. Tu dois juste essayer une fois. »

La jeune fille acquiesça, calmement.

« Rentrons à la maison. »

Elle prit la petite fille dans ses bras et sortit. Elle rencontra de nouveau Lin et lui dit :

« Nous partons.

\- Asami… soupira-t-elle, voyant bien l'irritation qui avait pris possession du visage à la peau pâle. »

Même si elle avait bien remarqué cette tentative pour renouer le dialogue, la jeune femme l'ignora et partit.

* * *

En milieu d'après-midi, Korra rentra elle aussi. Dès qu'elle arriva, Asami alla à sa rencontre et l'embrassa.

« Tu es rentrée tôt, constata-t-elle.

\- Je voulais vérifier si notre p'tit chiot allait bien, justifia l'Avatar.

\- Tu peux aller lui demander toi-même. »

Elle commença à monter les escaliers, mais elle ne put atteindre la chambre d'Isolina, se faisant frapper par une petite tornade.

« Korra ! cria la petite fille.

\- Wow, Isolina ! Tu vas vraiment mieux ! constata l'Avatar.

\- Oui ! Je peux jouer avec Naga maintenant ! »

Korra rit et prit Isolina dans ses bras alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers.

« Je suis sûre que tu lui as beaucoup manqué hier », dit-elle avec un sourire, qui se miroita sur le visage de la petite fille.

Rejoignant Asami au premier étage, la jeune femme, qui avait entendu toute la conversation, prit la parole :

« Avant d'aller jouer avec Naga, on devrait peut-être parler à Korra de ce qui concerne ta maitrise, tu ne penses pas ? »

Isolina sauta des bras de Korra à ceux d'Asami.

« Quelque chose concernant la maitrise ? demanda l'Avatar, intéressée. Je peux certainement faire quelque chose. Sauf l'enlever. Je ne le fais qu'en cas de grande menace. »

Les yeux d'Isolina s'élargirent, face à cette révélation.

« Tu peux enlever la maitrise ? fit-elle, surprise.

\- Oui…

\- Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais dire, Isolina, pas vrai ? insista Asami. »

La fille hocha la tête, bien qu'elle restait un peu désireuse d'en savoir plus sur l'art d'enlever la maitrise aux gens. Après tout, cela rejoignait son but premier…

« Je ne veux pas faire de mal à Asami… dit Isolina, un peu penaude.

\- Pourquoi tu lui ferais du mal ? demanda Korra, confuse, en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Eh bien, elle m'a jeté une bouteille d'eau à la figure ce matin, expliqua Asami. Sans le vouloir, bien sûr. Et elle avait tellement peur que je lui ai dit que tu pourrais peut-être l'aider. En s'entraînant peut-être qu'elle maitriserait un peu plus tout ça ?

\- Oh, bien sûr. Nous pouvons le faire maintenant si tu veux ! » proposa la femme aux yeux bleus.

Asami regarda Isolina, la voyant un peu indécise.

« C'est comme tu veux, ma chérie.

\- D'accord… dit-elle un peu tristement, regardant l'extérieur. »

Korra compris tout de suite que la fille était tiraillée entre son désir de jouer et son désir de protéger Asami d'elle. Elle finit par rire de la sériosité de cette enfant de cinq ans, se disant qu'elle avait bien besoin de répit.

« Tu sais quoi ? dit l'Avatar. Tu vas jouer avec Naga pendant quelques minutes, puis je viendrai te chercher et nous nous entraînerons un peu. Tu penses que ça t'ira ?

\- Ouais ! »

Elle sauta hors des bras d'Asami et courut vers Naga, qui la salua avec un aboiement. Asami sourit en secouant la tête et Korra rit légèrement, alors que l'animal et l'enfant s'en allaient partager des moments de joie et d'amusement.

« Elle s'entend vraiment bien avec Naga, sourit l'Avatar.

\- Oui, c'est beau à voir…

\- J'ai une autre belle chose à mes yeux… murmura presque Korra, alors qu'elle se rapprochait de la femme aux yeux verts pour enfin l'embrasser dans le cou.

Le PDG la laissa faire, elle retourna même les baisers apposés sur ses lèvres, mais comme les mains à la peau brune commençaient à être un peu plus aventureuses, elle calma ses ardeurs :

« Je dois aller à mon bureau, déclara-t-elle.

\- _Maintenant_ ? gémit Korra, exaspérée.

\- Je n'y suis pas allée depuis plus de deux semaines…

\- Raison de plus pour ne pas y aller maintenant ! Ils peuvent attendre.

\- Peut-être. Mais je sais ce que tu veux, et nous ne pouvons pas pour l'instant car quelqu'un doit surveiller Isolina. Tu pourrais le faire pendant que je vais à mon bureau.

\- Ou, on peut se blottir sur le canapé !

\- Ce qui ne se limitera sûrement pas à « se blottir », te connaissant…

\- Mais absolument pas !

\- Ah, ouais, tu as raison. Il y a une exception : le début de notre relation, quand tu avais trop peur pour me toucher.

\- N'importe quoi !

\- Oh, que si. Tu étais, ma petite Avatar mignonne et rougissante, gloussa-t-elle. »

Korra grimaça un peu au nom, jusqu'à ce qu'Asami l'embrasse sur le nez.

« Je reviens vite, dit-elle.

\- Est-ce que je peux au moins avoir un vrai baiser ? »

Asami rit à nouveau et lui accorda un long baiser passionné.

« Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi. »

Et elle quitta la maison, laissant Korra avec Isolina. La femme aux yeux bleus observa la petite fille, pendant un moment, restant délibérément un peu à l'écart.

Elle sourit doucement en voyant Isolina lancer la balle de Naga, et le chien-ours-polaire la prendre et revenir. Elle était heureuse pour Naga, car il était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas toujours le temps de jouer avec elle. Elle était donc heureuse de voir quelqu'un d'aussi gentil et plein d'énergie qu'Isolina passer du temps avec elle.

Après, Isolina vint la voir et lui demanda si elles pouvaient monter ensemble le chien ours polaire. Korra se mit à rire et fut heureuse d'accéder à sa demande.

C'était comme la première fois qu'elles étaient montées ensemble sur Naga, sauf que cette fois, Isolina n'avait pas peur et qu'elle profitait pleinement de la balade : l'air glissait sur son visage, la vitesse, la joie…

Et Naga était vraiment ravie de faire en sorte qu'elle s'amuse, alors elle faisait de son mieux pour aller le plus vite possible. Finalement, elle se fatigua et elles durent s'arrêter, mais seulement après avoir passé un bon moment ensemble.

« Tu veux essayer de t'entrainer à la maitrise maintenant ? demanda Korra quand elles étaient de nouveau sur le sol.

\- Oui, répondit Isolina. »

Ça va être amusant, pensa Korra. Ce qui était, au final, plutôt loin du compte…

* * *

« Es-tu vraiment ici ? demanda Lu, exaspéré, en voyant sa PDG devant lui.

\- Où d'autre veux-tu que je sois ? demanda Asami en souriant.

\- Avec ta famille par exemple ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je t'ai dit que tout était sous contrôle !

\- Je voulais juste m'en assurer. Ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venue.

\- Ça ne fait que deux semaines !

\- Deux semaines et deux jours. Mais enfin. Où sont ces documents que je devais voir ?

\- Dans ton bureau, soupira Lu. »

Asami l'abandonna quelques secondes, entrant dans son bureau, prenant les documents et sortant.

« C'est tout ? demanda-t-elle, presque déçue, en agitant trois feuilles de papier en l'air.

\- Est-ce que tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ? Je t'ai dit qu'il n'y en avait pas beaucoup.

\- D'accord... Parle-moi des dernières nouvelles, alors. »

Lu soupira mais accepta et commença à lui raconter tout ce qui s'était passé ces deux dernières semaines. Et il n'y avait pas grand-chose. En moins de dix minutes, son assistant lui dit tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir et elle remarqua qu'il n'y avait rien d'important, ni d'urgent, qui s'imposait.

« Je pensais qu'il y en aurait plus », avoua Asami.

Son assistant lui jeta un regard qui aurait presque pu l'offenser, mais elle l'ignora.

« Je reviens demain avec Isolina, continua-t-elle.

\- Elle devrait pas aller à l'école cette môme, ou quelque chose comme ça ? Ça ne me dérange pas de l'avoir ici, c'est juste que les enfants normaux ne vont pas travailler avec leurs parents…

\- Ouais… Tu as probablement raison… Mais… ce n'est pas une enfant normale. »

Cependant, elle savait que Lu avait raison sur un point : elle ne pouvait pas emmener Isolina au travail avec elle pour toujours. Et si la situation devait se prolonger, elle devait changer cela. Mais comment ? Ce n'était pas sa fille. Avait-elle même le droit d'aller à l'école avec ce qui lui arrivait ? Accepterait-elle même d'y aller ? Il y avait beaucoup de questions à prendre en compte. Elle devrait en parler à Korra.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, dit-elle en reprenant la conversation, demain, je devrai amener Isolina au poste de police dans l'après-midi.

\- Je ne pense pas que ça sera un problème.

\- Très bien. Je vais y aller alors. À demain !

\- À demain… »

Asami partit pour regagner sa maison. Elle se gara et sortit de la voiture. Elle ne pouvait pas voir Isolina ou Korra, elles étaient certainement derrière la maison. Ce semblait logique, parce qu'Isolina voulait cacher sa maitrise et que les gens pouvaient la voir de l'avant.

Elles avaient quitté Naga, qui se reposait à l'ombre d'un arbre. Asami la caressa un peu, et l'animal blanc lui lécha affectueusement la joue. Au moins, avec Asami, elle était raisonnable et ne léchait pas tout son visage. Elle était un peu plus respectée que Korra.

Enfin, Naga était moins proche d'elle que de l'Avatar, elle pouvait donc être un peu plus stricte. Korra n'en était pas capable. Naga était beaucoup plus son amie qu'autre chose. Non pas que ce n'était pas l'amie d'Asami, ou qu'elle le considérait comme une vulgaire bête, mais leur relation était un peu différente, c'était tout. Et les deux en étaient satisfaites.

La femme aux yeux verts aurait pu rester un peu plus longtemps avec Naga, sans le cri soudain de Korra. La PDG leva rapidement la tête pour la voir voler et finalement s'écraser violemment contre le sol _._

« Korra ! » cria Asami, sentant une vague de panique la traverser.

Elle courut vers sa femme et la rejoignit après Naga, aussi confuse et inquiète qu'elle. La chienne ours polaire poussa sa tête avec son nez, et la PDG l'aidait à se lever.

« Je vais bien, je vais bien », assura l'Avatar en secouant la tête.

Elle était en fait un peu étourdie, mais elle n'allait pas dire ça. Non pas que ça ne se voyait pas, mais…

« Tu es sûre ? demanda Asami inquiète.

\- Oui, oui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- J'ai été prise au dépourvu. Pas vrai, Isolina ? »

Asami regarda finalement la fille, qui était un peu plus pâle que d'habitude, et qui avait l'air effrayée, ou coupable, ou quelque chose entre les deux. Elle acquiesça seulement.

« Rentrons », soupira Asami, sentant ses émotions se calmer.

Elle prit la main d'Isolina, seulement pour s'apercevoir qu'elle tremblait. Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé, mais il y avait quelque chose et elle voulait savoir quoi. Elle demanderait à Korra plus tard. De toute évidence, elle ne voulait pas en parler à ce moment-là.

Elles restèrent toutes les trois couchées dans le canapé, Naga à leur pied, dormant.

Ensuite, elles mangèrent, et Korra prit des nouvelles de Future Industries. Puis, il y eut un silence relatif jusqu'à ce qu'Isolina se couche.

Après cela, Korra et Asami étaient dans leur chambre. La PDG venait à peine de fermer la porte derrière elle lorsqu'elle demanda :

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est vraiment passé avec Isolina ? Que faisais-tu avec elle ?

\- De la maitrise de l'Eau. Comme tu l'as demandé.

\- Ok… Dis m'en plus ? »

Korra soupira et se jeta sur le lit avant de reparler :

« On est allées derrière la maison, parce qu'elle avait peur que des gens la voient. On a commencé avec des exercices de base, mais elle se débrouillait trop bien. Je veux dire, elle maîtrise parfaitement l'Eau. Elle prend n'importe quelle forme, elle peut changer la température… Alors, j'ai suggéré de nous battre un peu…

\- Tu as fait quoi ! dit Asami, s'étranglant presque.

\- Calme-toi ! Je n'allais pas lui faire mal !

\- J'espère bien ! Mais enfin, tu te rends compte ? Ça aurait pu être extrêmement dangereux !

\- Oui ! Pour moi ! Elle m'a juste envoyée au sol comme un vulgaire caillou !

\- Elle… tu… tu ne faisais pas semblant ? demanda Asami, étonnée.

\- Non, pas du tout ! Sa maitrise de l'Eau est plus puissante que la mienne ! Elle a attaqué avec un jet d'eau et j'ai essayé de fabriquer un bouclier. Elle l'a traversé comme s'il n'y avait rien.

\- Tu plaisantes, hein ? Tu essayais juste de la ménager, non ?

\- Non, Asami, je suis sérieuse. J'ai maitrisé l'Eau comme si j'étais dans une vraie bagarre, du moins quand il s'agissait de me protéger.

\- Donc, tu es en train de me dire que le tout-puissant Avatar a été battue par un enfant de cinq ans ?

\- Je suis en train de te dire qu'elle est peut-être l'un des maitres les plus puissants que le monde ait jamais porté. »

Asami fixa sa femme pendant quelques secondes, essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle finit par soupirer et se jeta sur le lit à côté d'elle. Elle la regarda de côté.

« Tu penses qu'elle le sait ?

\- Je pense que ses parents le savaient et c'est la raison pour laquelle ils l'ont cachée. Peut-être n'étaient-ils même pas ses parents… Ça expliquerait les cicatrices.

\- Mais tu as dit qu'elle n'avait pas peur de ses parents, donc qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être ceux qui lui ont fait ça !

\- Peut-être qu'ils ont prétendu être ses parents, mais ils ont aidé les autres…

\- Ce serait complètement tordu… Et à quoi ça servirait ?

\- Tu veux dire un enfant qui a le pouvoir de détruire l'Avatar ? Ouais, à quoi ça pourrait servir, vraiment ? renâcla Korra ironiquement. »

Asami soupira :

« Certes… Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas avoir une vie simple, comme tout le monde ?

\- Tu veux dire tout le monde excepté toi et moi ? Telles mères, telle fille ?

\- Korra… Arrête avec ça…

\- Et bien, si ma théorie est bonne, nous sommes les personnes les plus proches d'être ses parents. Et si j'ai raison et qu'elle n'a pas de vrais parents ? Tu l'abandonnerais ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non ! Mais… ça rejoint quelque chose que Lu m'a dit…

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire d'elle si elle reste plus longtemps avec nous ? Je ne peux pas l'emmener au travail pour toujours…

\- Tu veux dire que tu as l'intention de la garder ? Pour de vrai ?

\- Oui… je veux dire, non ! C'est juste… On ne sait pas combien de temps ça va durer… Je ne veux tout simplement pas qu'elle soit en retard à l'école, ou je ne sais pas quoi… Elle a besoin d'une vie normale. »

Korra ne répondit pas et la serra seulement dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime. Et j'aime Isolina. Je pense qu'elle pourrait rester un peu plus longtemps, ou même pour toujours, ça ne me dérange pas. Je pourrais l'aider avec sa maitrise, elle pourrait jouer avec Naga, et elle serait heureuse avec toi, avec nous.

\- Ça ne marche pas comme ça, Korra. Nous devons toujours retrouver ses parents. Peut-être qu'ils ne sont pas si horribles. Peut-être que ce sont vraiment des parents qui veulent protéger leur enfant. Peut-être que son avenir est de retourner avec eux, pas de rester avec nous, alors ne commence à pas à faire des plans sur la comète.

\- Tu viens de faire !

\- Je… Non… rien à voir.

\- Quand est-ce que tu vas enfin arrêter de te battre ?

\- Pourquoi n'arrêtes-tu pas juste de penser, comme d'habitude ?

\- Ça c'est pas gentil, Asami…

\- C'est toi qui m'embêtes…

\- Eh bien, Isolina est toujours un sujet sensible, à ce que je vois…

\- Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit, soupira Korra. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais du genre à fuir.

\- J'ai beaucoup de choses à penser et j'en ai franchement pas envie. Alors, je vais juste dormir. »

Et effectivement, il y avait beaucoup de choses à penser concernant Isolina : son passé, son présent, son avenir… Rien n'était clair. Asami souhaitait simplement que cela ait un sens un jour et qu'elle puisse la sauver de ce qui était dangereusement accroché à sa vie, peu importe ce que cela pouvait être.

* * *

 **A/N : Alors ? Petite review pour Lion ? S'il vous plaiiiiiit ? Non, mais je suis sérieuse moi… C'est grâce aux reviews que je reviens. Enfin pas que, mais disons que ça aide quand ça fait plusieurs semaines que vous n'avez pas posté et d'un coup y a une gentille review qui arrive et du coup, on pense « wow, y a encore de l'espoir, c'est dingue ! » Bref, je vous fais confiance.**

 **Donc, pour les petites informations randoms et dont personne n'a rien à faire : j'en suis en fait à l'écriture du chapitre 14, mais comme je vous l'ai expliqué maintes et maintes fois, c'est le fait de devoir poster en anglais et en français qui m'enquiquine. Sans ça, cette histoire serait finie depuis longtemps. Mais bon, mon style anglais s'améliore un peu, donc ça me met un peu moins de temps. J'ai un peu plus de temps en ce moment, donc je vais essayer de m'avancer un peu, même si j'ai plutôt envie de rien faire pour être honnête x) Et si j'ai bien calculé, vers le chapitre 20, ça devait être fini ! Grand max 25, mais ça m'étonnerait.**

 **Donc, avec tout ça (je crois que c'est tout), je vous remercie pour la lecture et pour être toujours là, que ce soit en lecteur fantôme, en follow ou en favorite, parce que je sais que c'est pénible d'attendre la suite. Je m'excuse encore une fois, et j'espère que vous resterez avec moi jusqu'à la fin !**

 **À plus !**

 **Lion**

* * *

 **Réponse review « guest » :**

 **Loann37 : **

**Coucou ! Oui, ça fait longtemps ! Contente que tu sois tombée sur cette histoire et qu'elle te plaise ! C'est très gentil tous ces compliments x) Merci beaucoup :) J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite, du coup ) Quant à d'où vient Isolina, c'est pas pour tout de suite, hein.**

 **À très bientôt j'espère !**

 **Lion**


	12. Rendez-vous

**A/N : Bonjour, amis lecteurs !**

 **Bon, je suis encore un peu en retard, mais vous m'en voudrez pas, hein ? J'étais pas chez moi ce WE, c'était compliqué. Du coup, j'ai peu dormi, et c'est dur de faire des corrections quand on est fatigué x) Mais bon, deux jours de retard, je trouve que c'est pas si terrible.**

 **Enfin, en tout cas, ce chapitre m'a donné du fil à retordre parce que je le détestais. Mais bon, maintenant il est pas trop mal, donc j'espère que vous l'apprécierez.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le lendemain, Korra, Asami et Isolina reprirent leurs occupations habituelles ; Korra partit avec Naga, et Asami et Isolina partirent au travail. Avant cela, la jeune femme s'assura que tout allait bien et que cela ne l'ennuyait pas (mais que pouvait-elle d'autre faire de toute façon ?), et Isolina lui affirma que c'était bon. Ceci étant, elle était un peu silencieuse, appréhendant l'entrevue qui l'attendait dans l'après-midi. Chose que la femme aux yeux verts redoutait aussi, et peut-être même plus.

La journée passa vite. Asami jetait de temps en temps quelques regards dans la direction d'Isolina, cette dernière jouait ou dessinait, interrompant parfois la PDG dans son travail pour avoir un peu de compagnie. Non pas que ça la dérangeait. Ça lui faisait faire d'agréables pauses.

Puis, à 14 heures, elles partirent pour le poste de police. Lin les attendait, tapant du pied. Elle était inquiète et se disait qu'Asami pourrait tout à fait faire sauter le rendez-vous volontairement. Quand la jeune femme arriva, elle fut donc immensément soulagée.

Elle les conduisit poliment dans une salle spéciale, au bout d'un long couloir mince. Elle laissa Isolina entrer mais arrêta Asami quand elle essaya de la suivre. La femme aux yeux verts fronça les sourcils et regarda Lin d'un regard questionneur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Tu es sûre que tu devrais entrer aussi ? dit Lin. Le psychologue te demandera très certainement de sortir. C'est mieux s'il peut parler seul avec la patiente.

\- Alors, je verrai ça avec lui, dit-elle, sûre d'elle-même.

\- D'accord, d'accord, abdiqua rapidement le chef de la police — elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de se lancer dans ce débat. Je te le dis juste, histoire que tu ne le gifles pas.

\- Tu me prends pour qui exactement ?

\- Asami Sato : une femme qui est prête à se battre pour ce qu'elle possède et ceux qu'elle aime. Je me trompe ?

\- Non, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vais tabasser tout le monde sur Terre pour ça. Je pense que tu m'as confondue avec Korra, tenta-t-elle de plaisanter, malgré son sourire qui sonnait très faux.

\- Vous avez ce point commun, dit Lin en haussant les épaules. »

La PDG l'ignora simplement et alla s'asseoir à côté d'Isolina, dans la pièce, attendant de la visite du psychologue. Le médecin arriva relativement vite. Il les salua gentiment, posa une bouteille d'eau sur la table, enleva son manteau, mit ses affaires sur le bureau et s'assit.

Ensuite, il fut prêt à commencer. Il avait les coudes sur le bureau, ses mains formant un triangle devant son visage pâle, où étaient incrustés deux petits yeux noirs, couverts de grands verres noirs. Il regarda Asami comme attendant quelque chose, et elle leva un sourcil, croisant les bras. S'il avait quelque chose à lui dire, il n'avait qu'à le faire, mais il n'avait pas à la commander avec un regard. Il en était hors de question.

« Vous avez l'intention de rester ici ? demanda-t-il, sans être méchant.

\- Je ne veux pas vraiment la laisser seule, admit Asami.

\- Cela ne fonctionne pas de cette façon. Les patients parlent généralement plus facile si personne qu'ils ne connaissent se trouve dans la salle. Alors, je vous demanderais de bien vouloir patienter dehors. »

Asami pinça ses lèvres et serra les poings mais elle accepta néanmoins. Cependant, alors qu'elle se mit debout, une petite main lui saisit la manche. Elle vit le regard perdu sur les yeux d'Isolina qui la suppliait de rester.

« Tu vas partir ? demanda-t-elle, hésitant.

\- Je vais juste sortir de la pièce, mais je reste. L'homme ici doit te parler seul à seule. Si tu veux que je revienne, il suffit que tu lui demandes, d'accord ? Je serai là dans la seconde ! »

Elle sourit pour réconforter la fille et Isolina hocha la tête. Asami l'embrassa sur le front.

« Tu es une brave fille. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien. »

Elle sourit une dernière fois et sortit. Là, Lin l'attendait et parla aussitôt qu'elle eut fermé la porte.

« Je te l'avais dit. »

Le PDG s'assit sur un siège contre le mur — qui n'était pas franchement confortable — et soupira.

« Je sais, je sais. J'essayais juste, d'accord ? J'espère qu'elle ira bien sans moi…

\- Tout ce qu'elle fait ne dépend pas de toi _,_ tu sais…

\- Eh bien, le fait est que je suis la personne la plus proche d'elle et qu'elle a besoin de moi pour le moment. Tu peux pas m'informer de la situation au lieu de me faire des remarques ?

\- D'accord… je pourrais aussi travailler. Et te laisser ici. À attendre.

\- Tu travailles si tu me mets au courant des dernières nouvelles.

\- Si tu le dis… Je n'ai rien de nouveau concernant Isolina. Nous avons essayé de contacter toutes les nations et il n'y a pas d'enfant perdu correspondant à sa description. Je ne trouve rien non plus sur ses parents. Et concernantla partie cicatrices… Tant qu'elle ne parle pas, je ne peux pas vraiment chercher de mystérieux types sans rien. Nous enquêtons sur les différentes organisations quiréduisent les enfants en esclavage, mais je pense que nous ne trouverons rien qui se rapproche de ce qui est vraiment arrivé. »

Asami réfléchit : devrait-elle lui parler de la maitrise exceptionnelle d'Isolina ? Elle avait confiance en Lin, mais en quelque part, elle ne pouvait pas le faire. C'était trop dangereux. Peut-être que le genre d'organisation qui utilisait ces enfants si puissants disposaient d'un très grand réseau, comme le Red Lotus. Elle ne pouvait pas s'y risquer. Pour la sécurité d'Isolina.

« Et les autres enfants ? demanda le PDG.

\- Ça commence à s'arranger. Peut-être qu'on pourra bientôt changer Isolina de famille.

\- Je… dit Asami en grimaçant, avant de retrouver un visage impassible. Non.

\- Non ?

\- Non, ne la change pas de famille. Elle reste avec nous.

\- Tu as changé d'avis ? Tu voulais te débarrasser d'elle.

\- Je ne peux pas lui faire ça. Et je veux être au courant des progrès de son affaire. Alors, elle reste avec moi jusqu'à la fin.

\- Asami, je te l'ai dit : c'est dangereux. Tu as un grand cœur, mais ça peut être un vrai problème. Tu sais qu'elle devra te quitter.

\- Et je serai prête quand, ou si, ça arrive.

\- _Si_ ?

\- Nous ne savons rien de ses parents. Je veux m'assurer qu'ils sont de bonnes personnes pour elle.

\- Même si ce n'est pas le cas, ce n'est pas à toi de décider. Tu ne peux pas la leur enlever.

\- C'est vrai, mais… je ne la laisserai pas à de dangereux étrangers. Et je ne changerai pas d'avis. Je me battrai pour elle si c'est nécessaire.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je sens que cette histoire va très mal se terminer ? grommela Lin, en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu t'inquiètes. Ils pourraient être bien et il n'y aura pas de problème.

\- Asami… Lin soupira, posant une main sur son front. »

Mais pendant qu'elle parlait, la porte de la pièce où se trouvait Isolina s'ouvrit.

« Mademoiselle Sato, dit le psychologue en ajustant ses lunettes, s'il vous plait, entrez. »

Elle se leva sans regarder la femme plus âgée et entra. Immédiatement, Isolina se précipita vers elle et la serra dans ses bras. Elle prit la jeune enfant dans ses bras, l'apaisant comme elle le faisait d'habitude.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-elle à Isolina, la voix douce et soucieuse.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, alors elle s'adressa au médecin :

« Quelque chose est arrivé ? demanda-t-elle de manière plus agressive, comme si elle l'accusait d'avoir causé l'état actuel d'Isolina.

\- Rien ne s'est passé, assura-t-il. Elle n'a pas dit un mot. J'aimerais vous parler, Miss Sato. Seul à seule.

\- Très bien. »

Elle sortit de la pièce avec Isolina et la laissa avec Lin, lui disant de rester là et qu'elle reviendrait bientôt. La petite fille s'assit et ne bougea plus. Le PDG fit seulement un signe de tête à Lin, lui demandant silencieusement de s'occuper d'elle. Le chef de la police lui répondit par un acquiescement, signifiant qu'elle avait bien compris sa demande. Puis, la jeune femme aux yeux verts retourna à l'intérieur, ferma la porte et planta fermement son regard dans celui de l'homme.

« Miss Sato, quelle est votre relation avec Isolina ? demanda-t-il, reprenant sa position de plus tôt.

\- Je m'occupe d'elle en ce moment. Elle vit avec moi. Pourquoi ?

\- Pouvez-vous m'en dire un peu plus sur votre rencontre avec Isolina ?

\- Elle marchait seule dans la rue, trois hommes ont essayé de l'embarquer dans leurs magouilles, je me suis interposée et je l'ai emmenée ici. Mais comme il n'y avait personne pour s'occuper d'elle, je l'ai prise chez moi.

\- Et donc, elle habite avec vous ?

\- Oui.

\- Vous n'êtes que toutes les deux ? »

Plus la conversation avançait, plus Asami avait l'impression d'être interrogée. Et elle ne savait même pas pourquoi. Et ce gars-là pouvait-il vraiment ne pas savoir ce qu'il en était ? Korra et elle étaient certainement le couple le plus célèbre des quatre nations — non pas que c'était délibérément voulu.

« Non… »

Voyant que cela ne suffisait pas à son regard la scrutant de plus belle, elle reprit en soupirant :

« Elle vit avec Korra — vous savez, l'Avatar —, Naga, son chien ours polaire, et moi.

\- Comment décririez-vous sa relation avec elles ?

\- Elle aime Naga et jouer avec elle, et elle fait confiance à Korra.

\- Bien… A-t-elle rencontré d'autres personnes ?

\- Oui.

\- Comment était-ce ?

\- Elle n'est pas vraiment bavarde.

\- Diriez-vous qu'elle a peur des autres ?

\- Peut-être, répondit-elle très brièvement »

Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler, ni de coopérer en une certaine mesure. Et comme elle commençait à en avoir singulièrement marre de cette partie de ping-pong entre questions et réponses, elle prit les devant, avant qu'il n'en pose davantage :

« Quel est le but de ces questions ? Ne devriez-vous pas essayer de vérifier si elle n'a pas de traumatisme émotionnel ?

\- Oh, je serais ravi de le faire si elle parlait, rétorqua-t-il. Mais comme j'ai pu le constater, ce n'est pas le cas.

\- C'est parce qu'elle ne vous aime pas, c'est tout.

\- Moi et tous les gens ? Sauf vous et Korra, c'est ça ?

\- Plus ou moins.

\- Je pense qu'il y a effectivement un problème avec Isolina, mais je pense que ce problème, c'est vous.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? Moi ? En quoi pourrais-je être un problème pour elle ?

\- Vous l'empêchez de s'exprimer.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! J'essaie toujours de la faire parler, mais elle ne veut tout simplement pas ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est comme ça, d'accord ? Je ne l'ai pas faite ainsi. Mais c'est juste une enfant fragile, et je ne peux pas la forcer à faire quelque chose qu'elle ne veut pas faire. Sa confiance en moi et en Korra est tout ce qu'elle a pour le moment !

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que vous êtes tellement importante pour elle ? Peut-être qu'elle a juste besoin de s'ouvrir à d'autres personnes.

\- Je… Oui, je comprends votre point de vue, mais non je ne peux pas briser cette confiance. Si elle est un peu disposée à s'ouvrir aux autres, je ne suis pas contre, mais pour l'instant, c'est inutile.

\- Faites en sorte qu'elle me parle alors. Je peux l'aider. »

Même si elle n'aimait pas cet homme, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas refuser. Elle n'était pas la plus qualifiée ici. Quoi qu'il arrive, elle protégerait Isolina et elle ne la forcerait jamais, mais elle pouvait au moins essayer de la rendre un tantinet plus coopérante. Si quelque chose n'allait pas, elle arrêterait tout de toute façon.

« Ok. Essayons… »

Elle ouvrit de nouveau la porte, reprit Isolina à Lin, qui regardait la scène se dérouler sous ses yeux d'un air curieux. Puis, la petite fille et la jeune femme s'assirent une fois de plus devant le bureau de l'homme, et il recommença à interroger la fille aux yeux bleus :

« Alors, Isolina, peux-tu me parler un peu de ce que tu ressens ? »

La petite fille ne dit rien et Asami, quand elle comprit par son regard fixe qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de répondre, soupira. Ce n'était pas une question difficile, elle pouvait répondre.

« Isolina, s'il te plaît », pria-t-elle.

La fille la regarda avec ses tristes yeux bleus, penchant légèrement sa tête.

« Je suis obligée ? » demanda-t-elle fébrilement.

Asami s'agenouilla pour lui faire face, prenant ses deux petites mains dans les siennes.

« Non », dit-elle d'un air doux et patient.

Elle ne le vit pas, mais le psychologue, qui les scrutait tout en jouant avec son stylo, haussa un sourcil.

« Tu n'es pas obligée, Isolina, continua Asami. Mais tu devrais. Je ne veux pas que tu sois mal à l'aise ou quoi que ce soit, mais tu peux répondre à cette question, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas si difficile, si ? Si c'est moi qui t'embête, je peux partir et te laisser parler avec cet homme ici, seule à seul.

\- Non ! cria Isolina serrant les mains d'Asami. Ne pars pas ! Ne pars pas, s'il te plaît, Asami… Ne me laisse pas toute seule…

\- Oh, je ne le ferai pas, chérie, je ne le ferai pas, d'accord ? Mais s'il te plaît, parle un peu avec le monsieur. Je suis juste à côté de toi.

\- Tu ne peux pas me prendre dans tes bras ? J'aime bien moi…

\- Oui je peux… »

Elle n'était pas sûre que ce soit la bonne chose à faire, mais elle le ferait quand même. Pour Isolina. Elle regagna sa place et prit Isolina sur ses genoux. Le psychologue se racla la gorge, ayant un poing sur sa bouche tout en le faisant, et reprit sa conversation :

« Alors, peux-tu parler un peu de toi ?

\- Je m'appelle Isolina. J'ai cinq ans.

\- D'accord… Comment tu te sens ?

\- Contente.

\- Contente ? Tu es heureuse de vivre avec Asami et Korra ?

\- Oui ! Et Naga ! J'aime jouer avec Naga, affirma-t-elle en sautillant presque sur les genoux d'Asami et en ayant un grand sourire.

\- Bien sûr, et Naga, sourit le psychologue avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet. Mais Asami et Korra ne sont pas tes parents, non ? Ils ne te manquent pas ? »

Quand il évoqua ses parents, la petite fille s'assombrit soudainement et baissa la tête, contemplant ses mains posées sur ses genoux.

« Si… avoua-t-elle, tristement abattue.

\- Tu veux les retrouver ?

\- Non. »

Sa réponse était si brève et si sombre qu'Asami frissonna. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu avoir un tel ton de voix avec elle. C'en était presque macabre, tellement c'était déplacé de l'entendre dans la bouche de l'enfant de cinq ans qu'était Isolina.

Trop étourdis par cette étrange réponse, aucun des deux adultes ne remarqua que des bulles commençaient à troubler le calme de l'eau se trouvant dans la bouteille posée sur le bureau.

« Je peux te demander pourquoi ? continua le psychologue une fois qu'il fut remis du choc.

\- Non, répondit Isolina, toujours aussi concise et sombre.

\- D'accord… on en reparlera plus tard… abandonna-t-il, voyant qu'il était sur une pente glissante. Mais si tu ne veux pas retrouver tes parents, est-ce que ça veut dire que tu veux rester avec Korra et Asami ?

\- Je… je ne sais pas, répondit-elle un peu effrayée cette fois, gigotant un peu sur les genoux d'Asami, presque comme si elle avait envie de fuir. »

La jeune femme sentit instantanément un certain malaise planer avec cette question. Elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir savoir la réponse… Elle se contenta alors de faire ce qu'elle faisait le mieux : apaiser Isolina sans penser à rien d'autre.

« Isolina, calme-toi, souffla Asami, faisant de petits cercles dans son dos. Tout va bien.

\- Tu es sûre ? demanda-t-elle, se tournant vers elle avec ses yeux aux reflets de larmes.

\- Oui. »

Le psychologue se racla la gorge une fois de plus pour les amener à se concentrer sur lui, et les deux le regardèrent de nouveau : Isolina un peu troublée, et Asami légèrement irritée. Mais elle ne dit rien, et le laissa continuer son entretien.

« Comment était ta vie avec tes parents ? » demanda-t-il.

Il y eut quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne parle de nouveau :

« Papa travaillait. Maman était à la maison avec moi.

\- Et que faisiez-vous à la maison ?

\- Elle m'apprenait.

\- C'est tout ? »

Elle acquiesça. Le médecin n'insista donc pas davantage.

« Dirais-tu que tu aimes tes parents ?

\- … Oui…

\- Comme tu aimes Asami ? demanda-t-il, presqu'aussi tentant qu'un serpent vicieux.

\- Oui… »

La jeune femme essaya de masquer son trouble ; chose remarquablement difficile à faire alors que des sentiments d'une telle douceur et d'une telle tendresse l'avaient touchée en plein cœur, lors de cette déclaration certes indirecte, mais parfaitement touchante. Le docteur la regarda avec un sourire narquois, comme s'il l'avait battue à un jeu dont il était le maitre absolu, et elle le haït à cet instant précis.

« Isolina, tu voudrais bien me parler un peu de la façon dont tu as rencontré Asami ? dit-il, ne laissant pas sa victoire ternir son travail.

\- Elle m'a sauvée ! répondit la petite fille, avec un enthousiasme et une admiration sans faille.

\- Vraiment ? Comment a-t-elle fait ça ?

\- Elle a battu les trois hommes qui m'embêtaient !

\- Sais-tu pourquoi ces hommes t'ont abordée ? »

Elle secoua la tête, vraiment ignorante de la chose.

« Comment savais-tu qu'ils n'essayaient pas de t'aider comme Asami ?

\- Parce que les gens plus vieux sont méchants…

\- Et Asami non ? Elle est aussi plus âgée que toi.

\- Oui, mais elle est gentille.

\- Ok… Peux-tu m'en dire un peu plus sur ce que tu faisais ce jour-là ?

\- Je marchais…

\- Oui, tu faisais quoi de plus ?

\- Rien…

\- Alors, tu as fini par être dans cette rue toute seule, comme ça, de nulle part ?

\- Oui…

\- Isolina, c'est un mensonge que tu me dis.

\- Oui…

\- Pourquoi ne dis-tu pas la vérité ?

\- Parce que.

\- D'accord… Alors, peux-tu me dire comment tu as été séparée de tes parents? »

Isolina l'ignora alors et se tourna vers Asami. Elle se mit à la hauteur de ses yeux et tira sa manche plusieurs fois d'affilée, bien qu'elle avait déjà toute l'attention de la jeune femme aux yeux verts.

« On peut rentrer à la maison maintenant ? demanda-t-elle, l'implorant.

\- Isolina… tu ne peux pas répondre à sa question ? répondit Asami, essayant de ne pas céder, bien qu'elle n'en était pas loin. »

La fille aux yeux bleus secoua la tête.

« Je veux pas, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Mais tu dois le faire, dit à nouveau l'homme, un peu irrité »

Il savait qu'il était en train de perdre la partie. La parole d'Isolina venait juste de se dénouer pourtant… Il était sûr d'être à deux doigts de réussir. Mais voilà que la petite fille utilisait son joker : Asami, une femme qui, clairement, ne pourrait jamais résister à ses supplications.

D'ailleurs, cette dernière n'appréciait guère le ton de l'homme. Elle répondit à la place d'Isolina, un peu plus fermement qu'elle n'en aurait eu l'habitude :

« Non, absolument pas », défendit Asami avant qu'elle puisse se retenir.

Le psychologue l'ignora et reparla à Isolina, se disant qu'il devait encore insister, gagner du temps, gagner la partie :

« J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui t'est arrivé pour que tu ailles mieux. Tu comprends, n'est-ce pas ? »

Isolina ne bougea pas.

« Alors, parle-moi un peu plus de tes parents. J'ai besoin de savoir. Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? » insista-t-il.

Isolina serra les vêtements d'Asami plus fort, fermant les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à tes parents ? À ta famille ? » continua-t-il, poussant encore et encore, se disant que la vérité allait bien finir par sortir.

Isolina commença à gigoter, tirant de plus en plus fort sur les vêtements d'Asami, serrant les dents et secouant la tête avec vigueur. Le psychologue lui laissa à peine quelques secondes de répit — le temps de guetter sa réaction — avant de se relancer dans sa course infernale :

« Parle-moi. Ça ira mieux après. Tu peux me le dire. Dis-moi ce qui t'est arrivé. Comment ces marques ont fini sur ton dos, Isolina ?

\- S'il vous plait, arrêtez, plaida Asami. »

Elle avait constaté depuis quelques secondes que la bouteille d'eau sur le bureau commençait sincèrement à bouger, et avec de plus en plus de virulence. Elle savait que cela voulait dire qu'Isolina se laissait gagner par un trop-plein d'émotions, et cela pouvait être dangereux.

Cependant, le psychologue ne l'écouta pas. Encore un peu, se disait-il, juste un petit peu. Une dernière question et il arrêterait. Mais c'était une question de trop.

« Qui t'a fait ça ? »

Ce fut la goutte d'eau : le bouchon de la bouteille céda sous la pression, et un jet d'eau partit en direction du plafond. Mystérieusement, il n'explosa pas ou n'arriva pas au plafond, mais prit la forme d'une main bouillante, prête à s'abattre sur le médecin.

« Isolina ! » s'exclama Asami, avec un ton exprimant à la fois la réprimande et une légère peur.

Dès que ce rappel à l'ordre fut prononcé, l'eau cessa de prendre cette forme menaçante et tomba mollement sur le bureau. Le psychologue regardait devant lui, interloqué et effaré. Il ne pouvait croire ce qui venait se passer.

« Je suis désolée, sanglota la jeune fille, le visage alors trempé par ses larmes.

\- Isolina… murmura la jeune femme, attristée de la voir tant bouleversée. Calme-toi. Tout ira bien. »

Elle la caressa, et la fille aux yeux bleus mit sa tête dans son cou, cherchant à se cacher toujours plus dans cette douceur maternelle.

« Je suis désolé », reprit le psychologue, pas encore tout à fait remis de son choc.

Asami le fusilla du regard. Comme si ça allait être suffisant ! Pour ce qu'il venait de faire ? Elle l'avait pourtant prévenu ! Jamais, _jamais_ , elle ne le laisserait s'approcher de nouveau. Isolina n'avait pas besoin d'un tel homme dans sa vie ; elle avait seulement besoin d'amour, et elle finirait par s'ouvrir.

« On y va », déclara-t-elle d'un ton irrévocable.

Elle se leva avec Isolina dans ses bras et sortit de la pièce.

« Je… oui… Quoi ? bégaya-t-il. Attendez, vous ne pouvez pas partir ! Ce rendez-vous n'est pas terminé ! Au moins, laissez-moi en fixer un pour une autre fois !

\- Non, merci beaucoup, dit Asami. Je pense que vous en avez assez fait. Vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulais, mais je n'aime pas la façon dont vous agissez avec moi ou avec Isolina, et je pense qu'elle serait beaucoup mieux sans vous.

\- Non, je… Miss Sato, s'il vous plait, attendez ! »

Au lieu de répondre, elle l'ignora et partit, lui claquant la porte au nez. Il n'eut pas le courage de la suivre.

Elle ne dit rien à Lin en partant. Elle n'avait qu'une chose en tête, s'échapper, rentrer chez elle pour s'occuper de la pauvre petite fille dont les larmes humidifiaient son cou.

—

Quand elles arrivèrent au manoir, Isolina avait cessé de pleurer.

La jeune fille était assise sur le canapé, ses bras enveloppant ses jambes. Asami s'assit à côté d'elle avec un chocolat chaud etun thé pour elle-même.

« Ça va ? » demanda Asami, inquiète.

Isolina acquiesça à peine, mais au moinselle s'assit plus normalementet prit la tasse de chocolat chaud.

« Je suis désolée », ajouta la femme aux yeux verts.

Mais comme il n'y avait pas de réponse, elle soupira. Décidément, ce rendez-vous allait être une plaie même après être fini…

Quelques secondes, voire quelques minutes, s'écoulèrent dans un grand silence avant qu'Isolina ne demande :

« On va y retourner ?

\- Non, dit Asami.

\- T'es sûre ?

\- Complètement sûre. Cet homme était un… »

Elle allait dire « un connard » mais elle s'arrêta là, le transformant en « idiot » à la place.

« Je suis vraiment désolée, Isolina, reprit-elle. Si j'avais su que ça allait se passer comme ça, je ne t'aurais pas emmenée là-bas.

\- C'est pas grave…

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Oui…

\- Tu veux faire quelque chose pour te changer les idées et oublier cet horrible rendez-vous ?

\- Je…

\- Oui ?

\- On peut aller voir Korra ?

\- Euh… oui… On peut essayer. Elle est certainement sur l'Île du Temple de l'Air. Enfin, même si c'est pas le cas, ça nous fera sortir un peu. »

Et ainsi, elles se dirigèrent vers l'Île du Temple de l'Air. Elles ne trouvèrent pas immédiatement Korra, mais elles rencontrèrent Opal qui était toujours avec Hideo.

« Asami ! Tu viens souvent ici en ce moment ! dit-elle en guise de salutation.

\- Oh, hey, Opal ! Je cherchais juste Korra. Isolina veut la voir.

\- Salut, dit doucement le maitre de l'Air à la petite fille en souriant. »

Isolina lui rendit son sourire, bien que faiblement.

« Korra sera de retour dans quelques minutes. Elle devait transporter des marchandises vers la République de la Terre, informa Opal. Alors, Isolina est toujours avec toi ? Vous vous amusez bien ensemble ?

\- Bien, oui, répondit Asami. »

Elle n'avait pas très envie de développer, premièrement parce qu'elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup de choses d'Isolina et surtout qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait dire ou non.

« Oh ! Je viens d'y penser, mais tu pourrais venir à la fête que nous organisons pour les sept ans de Reena ! dit Opal, changeant de sujet, au plus grand soulagement d'Asami. Elle serait ravie d'avoir quelqu'un de son âge !

\- Oh… tu veux dire… tu veux qu'Isolina vienne à la fête et qu'elle traine avec d'autres enfants ?

\- Non, rien de tel ! Nous organisons une fête ici, à l'Île du Temple de l'Air. Ça va être super, nous voulons réunir tout le monde. Cela fait si longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas tous vus… Alors, Il y aura beaucoup d'adultes et Reena s'ennuierait de ne jouer qu'avec ses frères et sœurs. Alors, comme Isolina et elle ont presque le même âge, ça pourrait être amusant.

\- Je vois… je vais en parler à Korra, mais bien sûr ! »

En fait, elle s'inquiétait plus du fait qu'Isolina serait entourée de personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle ne savait pas ce qui pourrait se passer, comment la fille aux yeux bleus pourrait réagir ; elle ne savait tout simplement pas si c'était une bonne idée. Elle devait avouer qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout l'idée et qu'elle était vraiment tentée de décréter dès à présent qu'elles n'iraient pas.

Mais le psychologue avait peut-être raison à ce sujet : peut-être qu'elle ne devrait pas la surprotéger et, comme le disait Lin, faire en sorte qu'elle approche d'autres gens. Si elle se faisait des amis, ce serait peut-être un bon premier pas ! Peut-être qu'elle pourrait sortir de son mutisme, se dévoiler un peu plus, même si ce n'était pas avec Asami.

Pendant qu'elles parlaient, l'Avatar atterrit avec son bison volant. Elle sauta pour descendre de celui-ci et se posa juste à côté d'Asami et Isolina grâce à sa maitrise de l'Air.

« Hey ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici tous les deux ? demanda-t-elle, enjouée, en allant embrasser sa femme.

\- On parlait juste avec Opal. Isolina voulait te voir, répondit Asami.

\- Oh ? Quoi de neuf, p'tit chiot ?

\- On peut faire un peu de maitrise de l'Eau ? demanda Isolina. J'aime bien.

\- Bien entendu.

\- Pas de bagarre ! ordonna Asami alors que les deux s'éloignaient d'elle.

\- Je ne prendrais pas ce risque, lui assura l'Avatar, ajoutant presque dans sa tête « pour ma propre sécurité ». »

Et ainsi, Isolina et Korra firent un peu de maitrise de l'Eau, échangeant calmement des boules d'eau, d'une manière qui avait l'air apaisante. Opal et Asami reprirent la conversation en les observant de loin.

« Elle est douée, remarqua le maitre de l'Air.

\- Oui, très, dit Asami, le regard fixé sur Isolina alors qu'Opal la guettait, elle.

\- Et toi, ça te va ? finit par demander la jeune femme, après plusieurs secondes.

\- Bien sûr ! Pourquoi ça ne m'irait pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas… reprit-elle, en regardant de nouveau les deux maitres de l'Eau. Tu sais, Bolin a eu du mal à accepter que ses deux premiers enfants soient des maitres de l'Air. Il espère toujours que Hideo lui ressemblera un peu plus. Ça ne le dérange pas qu'ils soient des maitres de l'Air, il les aime tout autant, mais il aimerait leur apprendre un peu de maitrise de la Terre, tu sais. C'est une façon de partager quelque chose avec eux.

\- Je vois…

\- Alors ça ne te dérange vraiment pas ?

 _-_ Je sais que ça rend sa relation avec Korra spéciale, mais dans l'état actuel des choses, je suis heureuse qu'elle ait l'aide de Korra. »

Opal acquiesça.

« Tu sais combien de temps elle restera avec vous ? enchaina-t-elle.

\- Je ne sais pas. Parfois j'espère que ce sera pour toujours… »

Opal sursauta presque, ne s'attendant pas à cette réponse du tout. Elle se tourna vers Asami, voyant ce regard tendre et affectueux qu'elle portait le premier jour où elle l'avait vue avec Isolina. Elle adorait définitivement cette fille…

Quelques semaines avaient suffi à leur changer la vie à toutes les trois. Opal ne savait pas combien de temps cela durerait, elle espérait que cela ne s'arrêterait jamais. Elle l'espérait, pour le bonheur de ses amies et de cette petite fille, que les liens qu'elles avaient tissés ne se rompent jamais. Mais combien de chances y avait-il que cela se passe aussi bien ? Sûrement très peu…

Asami secoua la tête, sortant de sa rêverie.

« Et toi ? Tu n'en as pas marre d'être toujours là ? interrogea-t-elle, changeant le sujet.

\- Oh, eh bien, au moins, je peux m'occuper d'Hideo et travailler en même temps ! C'est un peu ennuyeux quand tu es toute seule avec les enfants. Surtout quand ils dorment autant que celui-ci. »

Opal et Asami se mirent à rire : en effet, le petit Hideo dormait encore et toujours.

Elles continuèrent à bavarder pendant environ une heure, puis il fut temps de rentrer.

Asami rentra chez elle toute seule, en passant à son bureau puisque Korra avait emmené Isolina faire une petite balade sur le dos de Naga. De ce fait, elles arrivèrent presque au même moment.

La soirée se passa à grande vitesse et bientôt Isolina s'endormit. Korra, qui se demandait depuis un certain temps déjà s'il ne s'était pas passé quelque chose en son absence, fut enfin capable de satisfaire sa curiosité.

« Alors… qu'est-ce qui s'est-il passé aujourd'hui ? Tu t'es disputée avec elle ? demanda-t-elle, car elle avait remarqué qu'Isolina était un peu plus proche d'elle que d'habitude.

\- Pas vraiment…

\- Elle avait l'air un peu contrariée quand nous maitrisions l'Eau. Ça l'a calmée, mais quand même.

\- Eh bien, le psychologue était un abruti fini.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Ouais. Il a essayé de la forcer à répondre à ses questions, même si elle était mal à l'aise. Et apparemment, je lui pèse…

\- Wow, ok, un imbécile. Je vois.

\- Mais peut-être qu'il avait raison sur quelque chose…

\- Quoi?

\- Isolina ne peut pas continuer à nous voir que toutes les deux. Elle doit s'ouvrir à d'autres personnes. Mais en même temps, je trouve qu'il y a de quoi avoir peur…

\- Pour elle ou pour eux ?

\- Les deux… Elle pourrait les blesser en maitrisant, même si ce n'est pas volontaire…

\- Je peux l'entrainer. Elle sera plus consciente de ce qu'elle pourrait faire.

\- Je suppose… Opal nous a invités à une fête pour les sept ans de Reena. Elle a dit que ça lui ferait plaisir qu'Isolina vienne pour jouer avec sa fille. Tu penses qu'on devrait y aller ?

\- Ouais, pourquoi pas ! Peut-être qu'elle va s'amuser.

\- J'espère… Ceci étant, elle ne voudra pas y aller. Je vais devoir la convaincre.

\- Je suis sûre que tu peux le faire. C'est important d'avoir des amis et je suis sûre que les enfants de Bolin et d'Opal pourraient devenir amis avec elle.

\- Ok… On doit penser à quelque chose d'autre…

\- Je suis toute ouïe.

\- Si Isolina veut rester un peu plus longtemps, nous devons penser à ce que nous allons faire d'elle.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Je ne peux pas l'emmener au travail pendant des mois… Quelques jours d'accord, quelques semaines peut-être, mais si c'est plus long que ça, ça deviendra un problème. En plus, c'est une enfant, elle n'est pas censée venir avec moi, mais aller à l'école ou quelque chose du genre.

\- Je suppose, oui. Mais je ne suis pas vraiment le meilleur exemple pour ça. Tu penses qu'on devrait faire quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas… L'année scolaire a déjà commencé, elle n'est même pas notre fille, alors je ne suis même pas sûre que nous puissions y remédier, et elle semble en savoir beaucoup plus que ce que les enfants sont censés savoir à son âge… Peut-être devrions-nous trouver quelqu'un pour la garder ? Mais… elle n'aimera pas ça, et moi non plus.

\- Eh bien, le mieux est peut-être que vous décidiez ensemble. Ça ne te dérange pas de l'emmener au travail un peu plus longtemps, si ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non. J'aime bien l'avoir là-bas, c'est juste que ça devrait pas être comme ça… »

Korra fredonna.

« Et si tu pensais un peu moins au travail et à Isolina et un peu plus à moi ? »

La femme aux yeux bleus étreignit sa femme et l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

« Je suppose que je peux faire ça », dit Asami en l'embrassant une fois de plus, dans l'intention d'aller bien plus loin.

Oui, elle pouvait faire ça. Elles avaient juste à espérer qu'Isolina n'allait pas faire un cauchemar…

* * *

 **A/N :**

 **Alors, ça donne quoi ? Ça va, je tue pas trop le suspense/mystère ou que sais-je ? J'espère que ça vous aura plu !**

 **Et j'espère… *croise des doigts* que le psychologue avait l'air un peu réaliste quand même. En vrai, il l'est surement pas, mais… j'avoue que je l'ai fait comme ça exprès (il était pire avant !). Donc, bon, tant pis, c'est un raté.**

 **Bon, prochain chapitre, Isolina et Asami vont continuer à se détacher un peu l'une de l'autre. Pour savoir si c'est en bien ou en mal, faudra lire la suite )**

 **Laissez une review ! Et à bientôt !**

 **Lion**

* * *

 **Review guest : **

**Loann37** **:**

 **Coucou !**

 **Merci pour ta review !**

 **J'essaie d'osciller entre le mignon et la progression de l'histoire. J'espère que ça marche )**

 **Je suis contente que Lin soit bien ! :)**

 **Je crois qu'Asami a commencé à lever le voile sur ses sentiments là ) On verra si c'est une bonne chose ou pas.**

 **Merci de ton soutien, et j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu ! À dans un mois j'espère ! (Ça va être long xD)**

 **Lion**


	13. Essayer de nouvelles choses

**A/N : Coucou mes chers lecteurs !**

 **Comment allez-vous ? Moi, j'écris à la vitesse escargot en ce moment. Mais j'ai parfois des petits pics de motivation, qui ne font souvent pas long feu, soit dit en passant. Donc, même si j'ai fini ce chapitre un peu plus en avance cette fois, comme j'ai même pas fini le chapitre d'après, c'était pas la peine de poster plus tôt. Je sais qu'un mois c'est long (j'attends moi-même des trucs qui sortent tous les mois, et ça me rend folle xD), et j'en suis encore et toujours désolée. Mais hé, plus que quelques mois !**

 **Bon bref, pour ce chapitre, notre petite Isolina vit de nouvelles expériences. Je vous laisse découvrir si c'est positif ou négatif !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les jours suivants, Asami amena Isolina au travail avec elle. Il n'y eut pas de problème et elles reprirent leur petite routine. Le PDG ne se préoccupa de rien pour quelques jours, ni de la fête d'Opal, ni de Lin et de son psychologue, ni de ce problème d'école. Elle savait qu'elle aurait à le faire, mais moins elle y pensait, mieux elle allait. Et elle aimait juste passer du temps avec Isolina sans la déprimer.

D'ailleurs, même si elle ne le disait pas explicitement, Isolina lui en voulait un peu. Elle mit donc quelques jours à se comporter comme elle en avait l'habitude avec Asami, toujours contrariée par ce terrible rendez-vous. Asami s'en fichait… ou plutôt, elle ne s'en fichait pas, mais était disposée à lui laisser un peu plus de temps pour tout digérer. Cela ne prit que peu de temps et bientôt, elle lui refaisait des câlins et restait près d'elle de nouveau.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Opal demanda à Korra si elle et Asami avaient discuté de la fête. Étant donné que l'Avatar savait que sa femme n'en avait toujours pas parlé à Isolina, elle prétendit ne pas être au courant de la fête et dit qu'elles en parleraient le soir. Ainsi, après un peu d'insistance de la part de Korra, la femme aux yeux verts consenti à finalement en parler à Isolina.

Elles étaient sur le lit de la petite fille, il était presque l'heure d'aller dormir, et Isolina était curieuse de savoir ce qu'Asami avait à lui dire. Elle était un peu effrayée aussi, parce que la dernière fois que la jeune femme lui avait demandé quelque chose, cela ne s'était pas très bien terminé. Mais elle lui avait pardonné et elle avait toujours confiance en elle.

« Dis, Isolina, ça te dérangerait d'aller à une soirée avec Korra et moi ? demanda Asami.

\- Je suis jamais allée à une soirée… confessa la petite fille.

\- Eh bien, ça pourrait être l'occasion !

\- Je suppose… dit-elle, méfiante et pas franchement conciliante.

\- Écoute, tu te souviens d'Opal ? »

La jeune fille acquiesça. Elle se souvenait d'Opal. Ça ne la dérangeait pas quand elle était là. Elle pourrait même commencer à l'apprécier. Elle était gentille. Mais son mari était effrayant. Il était trop excité…

« Elle a trois enfants, reprit Asami. Hideo, que tu as rencontré, Lanying qui est un peu plus âgée et Reena qui aura sept ans dans moins d'un mois. Et Opal aimerait organiser une grande fête pour l'anniversaire de Reena, étant donné que nous avons beaucoup d'amis mais que nous ne pouvons pas vraiment les voir souvent. Ce serait formidable si on pouvait tous se réunir et s'amuser ensemble. Mais elle veut aussi faire cette fête parce qu'elle veut que ses enfants puissent jouer avec d'autres enfants. Alors, elle a pensé que tu pourrais devenir leur amie. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- Tu vas me laisser toute seule ? demanda Isolina en écarquillant singulièrement les yeux, paniquant.

\- Non, pas exactement… je serai là, pas très loin de toi, et tu pourras venir me voir quand tu voudras, on pourrait même rentrer à la maison au besoin, mais… tu n'as jamais passé du temps avec d'autres enfants et je pense que se faire des amis serait bon pour toi !

\- Je ne suis pas sûre d'y arriver…

\- Oh, ma chérie, bien sûr que tu peux. Tu es adorable, ils vont t'adorer ! Tu n'es pas obligée de rester tout le temps avec eux et de leur parler à tous, mais au moins tu pourrais essayer de juste parler ? Et si tu veux, tu peux jouer. Opal a dit que Reena voulait avoir quelqu'un de son âge, alors elle veut vraiment te rencontrer.

\- Mais on a deux ans de différence !

\- Eh bien, pas exactement. Plus un an et demi. Tu es née quand exactement ?

\- Le 7 novembre.

\- Eh bien, elle est née en octobre, donc ça ne fait même pas un an et demi ! Tu ne veux vraiment pas y aller ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Tu veux vraiment que j'y aille ?

\- Je ne veux pas te forcer, Isolina. Je ne veux jamais te forcer. Mais... pour être honnête, même si ça me fait un peu peur, je veux que tu rencontres d' autres personnes aussi. Tes parents t'ont empêchée de le faire, et je ne leur en veux pas ou quoi que ce soit, mais il est important de connaître les autres. Cela fait de nous des meilleures personnes. Et ce n'est pas que je suis un grande fan des grandes soirées, mais ça me manque de voir mes amis aussi… Tu comprends ? C'est important d'avoir des amis. Tu peux t'amuser. Nous pourrions même leur rendre visite après. Tu penses pas que ce serait chouette ?

\- Peut-être ?

\- Eh bien, ce n'est pas tout de suite, donc je te laisse y penser, d'accord ?

\- D'accord… »

Asami s'arrêta quelques secondes, voyant le visage agacé d'Isolina.

« D'ailleurs… hésita la femme aux yeux verts. Tu ne vas pas aimer ça non plus mais... je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer après, Isolina, et... je ne peux pas t'emmener au travail tout le temps. Alors, on pourrait peut-être essayer quelque chose ?

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Comme... je ne sais pas... Tu pourrais aller à l'école ? Tu peux aussi y avoir quelques amis.

\- Si tu veux… dit-elle, soufflant presque, alors qu'elle fusillait le lit du regard.

\- On peut essayer, c'est tout, essaya de dédramatiser le PDG.

\- D'accord… »

Asami mit sa main sous la tête d'Isolina et la força à la regarder. Elle voyait l'irritation et la peur dans les yeux bleus, mais loin de refléter ces sentiments—bien qu'elle les partageait d'un certain point de vue—, ses yeux verts affirmèrent la confiance et la conviction qu'elle avait. Elle allait être un peu plus ferme pour une fois.

« Écoute, je veux juste que tu aies une enfance normale, pour que tu puisses être heureuse après. Si ça ne marche pas, on trouvera une solution. Je ne suis pas comme ta mère, je ne peux pas rester à la maison avec toi à t'apprendre un tas de choses. Si je pouvais, je me ferais un plaisir de le faire, mais ça ne marche pas comme ça.

\- Je comprends.

\- Bien. »

Elle la relâcha et Isolina baissa de nouveau la tête. Asami n'aimait pas ça, elle n'aimait pas quand elle boudait ou quand elle était en colère contre elle, mais avait-elle le choix ? Si elle voulait qu'Isolina ait une chance dans ce monde, elles ne pouvaient continuer de la sorte ; elle devait s'ouvrir aux gens. Ou du moins essayer. Elles pouvaient traverser ça, ensemble. Elle l'aiderait. Elles l'aideraient.

« Viens ici », dit-elle à Isolina en lui ouvrant les bras.

La fille lui jeta un coup d'œil et regarda les draps, gesticulant un peu alors qu'elle hésitait.

« Isolina », gémit Asami.

Alors, sans la regarder, elle se rapprocha pour qu'Asami puisse la serrer dans ses bras. La femme aux yeux verts soupira quand la petite fille la rejoignit, puis l'embrassa sur le haut de la tête.

« Je suis vraiment désolée, Isolina, dit-elle. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi. C'est difficile d'être séparé de tes parents, de vivre dans ce nouvel environnement avec Korra et moi, et de vivre des choses que tu n'as jamais vécues auparavant. Mais je ne t'oblige pas à faire ces choses pour te faire du mal, je veux que tu ailles bien, je veux que tu sois heureuse, et tu ne peux pas rester la fille de cinq ans que tu étais avec tes parents. Tu peux comprendre ça, non ? Je sais que tu es jeune, et peut-être que mes mots n'ont pas de sens maintenant, mais peut-être plus tard ? Mon seul but est que tu t'épanouisses. Je ne veux rien d'autre que ton bonheur, Isolina. »

Elle sentit Isolina gigoter et réalisa qu'elle pleurait un peu.

« Oh, Isolina, dit Asami en la serrant plus fort, est-ce que je t'ai fait pleurer ? Je suis désolée, je suis vraiment désolée. Je ne voulais pas.

\- Pourquoi tu es si gentille ? sanglota Isolina, sa voix presque inaudible alors que les mots se perdaient dans les vêtements d'Asami. »

La PDG ne savait pas pourquoi l'enfant dans ses bras pleurait et elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à cette question. Pourquoi était-elle si gentille ? Pourquoi avait-elle dit qu'elle était gentille alors qu'elle n'était pas d'accord avec ce qu'elle avait dit ?

« Je… commença d'abord Asami. Je t'aime c'est tout. »

Que pouvait-elle dire de plus ? La fille aux yeux bleus n'ajouta rien et continua de pleurer un peu. La jeune femme la laissa faire, pensant que les larmes l'aideraient sûrement à aller mieux.

« Il est temps de dormir maintenant, ma chérie », dit doucement la femme aux yeux verts.

Isolina relâcha un peu son emprise et Asami la mit au lit, l'embrassant une dernière fois. À peine quelques secondes plus tard, elle s'était endormie. Korra ne prit même pas la peine de lui souhaiter bonne nuit ; elle avait trop peur de la réveiller.

« Est-ce que ça s'est bien passé ? demanda-t-elle à Asami, une fois qu'elles furent dans leur chambre.

\- Je pense, oui. Elle a un peu pleuré… Mais je pense qu'elle a compris.

\- Bien, bien ! Alors, nous avons une fête avec Opal et tous nos amis. Ça va être chouette !

\- Oui, dit-elle allongée sur le lit. Je suppose que oui.

\- Ça va faire bizarre de voir tout le monde au même endroit, s'enthousiasma l'Avatar.

\- Un peu, oui. »

Voyant sa femme regarder le plafond d'un air distrait et lui répondre avec des réponses très peu constructives, la femme aux yeux bleus se rendit bien compte qu'elle ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié, préoccupée par autre chose.

« Arrête de t'inquiéter pour Isolina, lui dit-elle. Ça ira.

\- Je ne suis pas inquiète ! démentit la jeune femme aux yeux verts.

\- Bien sûr que si. C'est écrit sur ton visage, dit Korra en touchant le nez d'Asami et en l'embrassant sur la joue. »

Elle s'installa ensuite à ses côté dans le lit. La femme aux yeux verts soupira.

« Je m'inquièterai le jour J, dit-elle, ailleurs.

\- Ou tu peux aussi ne pas t'inquiéter du tout. »

Après avoir reçu un regard noir d'Asami, elle ajouta :

« Ok, tu vas t'inquiéter. Mais ça va, vraiment. Pour le moment. Dors. »

Elle l'embrassa sur les lèvres et après quelques caresses, elles finirent par s'endormir.

* * *

Les jours suivants, Asami emmena Isolina avec elle au travail, elle lui parla et la rassura à propos de son entrée prochaine à l'école.

De retour à la maison, Isolina jouait avec Naga et s'entraînait avec Korra, apprenant de mieux en mieux à maîtriser ses talents de maitre de l'Eau. L'entrainement semblait porter ses fruits, car beaucoup moins d'accidents se produisaient la nuit quand elle faisait des cauchemars.

Un jour, après y avoir beaucoup réfléchi, Korra et Asami décidèrent qu'il serait peut-être temps qu'Isolina côtoie d'autres enfants. Enfin, si elle le voulait bien. Les deux jeunes femmes pensèrent que la faire aller directement à l'école serait peut-être un trop grand pas en avant. Par ailleurs, toutes les procédures étaient certainement trop compliquées pour quelque chose qui pourrait ne pas marcher.

De plus, elles ne savaient pas dans quelle classe Isolina aurait dû être. Il semblerait que sa mère lui avait appris des choses qui allaient bien plus loin que ce qu'une enfant de cinq ans devrait connaître sûrement jusqu'au CE2. Elle ne pouvait pas sauter autant de classes… Ou ça pourrait être assez difficile de s'adapter, en particulier pour Isolina qui n'était pas du tout habituée aux autres.

Et donc, leur premier essai fut de l'amener chez une nounou pour un jour. Il n'y avait que deux autres enfants. Donc, c'était juste un petit pas en avant.

Cependant, la jeune fille était toujours très réticente à l'idée d'être longtemps séparée d'Asami, même si elle y consentit à force d'argumentation et mots rassurants. Ce jour-là, la PDG dut donc lui parler longuement pour la calmer (ce qui la mit en retard au travail), avant que l'autre femme ne prenne en charge Isolina.

Et bien qu'Asami savait que cela était nécessaire et que la nourrice était très compétente, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour Isolina toute la journée. Elle resta près de son téléphone et elle avait informé Lu qu'elle était susceptible de partir à tout moment.

D'ailleurs, son assistant sourit et se moqua d'elle, mais elle fit comme si elle n'avait pas remarqué. Il trouva seulement touchant de voir ce côté de son PDG. Finalement, n'y tenant plus, elle quitta le travail tôt pour aller chercher Isolina.

Quand elle arriva, la femme avait l'air terrifiée. Elle la fit entrer en lui disant que ça avait été un peu compliqué avec Isolina. Et juste à ce moment-là, la petite fille lui tomba littéralement dans les bras.

« Où étais-tu ? » demanda Asami, surprise.

La petite fille regarda le plafond et Asami fronça les sourcils. Elle regarda la nounou qui soupira, l'air soulagée.

« Est-ce que tout s'est bien passé aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil vers l'autre femme.

Cette dernière s'agita, l'air honteux. Asami jeta un coup d'œil à Isolina, qui regardait ailleurs. D'accord... Cela ne s'était certainement pas passé dans les meilleures conditions, comme elle l'avait espéré.

« Euh, dit la femme. Isolina est un peu une enfant difficile à gérer… »

Isolina lui lança un regard noir et la femme l'ignora, souriant légèrement et un peu malicieusement.

Asami jeta un coup d'œil successif à elles deux. Il y avait une drôle d'atmosphère, comme si la femme et l'enfant se battaient, sans aucun réel geste ou parole. La jeune PDG supposa que c'était les vestiges de cette journée… Et cela n'annonçait rien qui vaille.

« D'habitude, elle est très gentille, dit Asami, souhaitant que la femme développe le problème qu'il y avait visiblement eu.

\- Peut-être avec vous… Elle a refusé de rester avec moi ou les autres enfants, et elle est simplement restée là-haut sur une plaque de glace qu'elle a créée avec sa maitrise de l'Eau.

\- C'est vrai ? demanda Asami à Isolina.

\- Oui... On peut y aller ? répondit honnêtement la petite fille.

\- Isolina… s'exaspéra la jeune femme.

\- S'il te plait… pria-t-elle avec ses yeux de chiot.

\- D'accord… soupira-t-elle. »

Elle posa Isolina par terre, et lui dit :

« Tu peux m'attendre dans le hall ? Je dois parler avec un peu avec la dame. »

Elle acquiesça et partit rapidement, comme elle avait très hâte de partir — presque de fuir — cette maison.

Bon, au moins, maintenant qu'Isolina n'était plus là, elle allait pouvoir essayer de limiter la casse. Asami commença alors à parler :

« Je suis désolée pour aujourd'hui.

\- C'est pas grave, la rassura la nounou. Au moins elle n'a rien cassé ou ne s'est pas fâchée.

\- Oui, je trouve ça rassurant.

\- Pensez-vous que vous allez me l'amener à nouveau ?

\- Euh… je… ne crois pas ? C'est à elle de décider et je pense qu'il faudra un certain temps avant qu'elle n'accepte à nouveau.

\- Pas de problème. Mais si vous la ramenez à nouveau, peut-être devrions-nous essayer quelque chose pour la mettre plus à l'aise ?

\- Bien entendu ! »

Après s'être excusée et l'avoir remerciée encore une fois, Asami prit Isolina et elles partirent.

« Tu veux en parler ? demanda-t-elle à Isolina, une fois qu'elles furent dans la voiture, sur le chemin pour rentrer.

\- Tu m'as manquée… dit simplement Isolina, comme si ça résumait sa journée.

\- Peut-être que si tu n'étais pas restée à l'écart de tout le monde, ça n'aurait pas été le cas.

\- J'avais pas envie !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Elle ne voulait pas me laisser tranquille. Je devais toujours être avec les autres !

\- Tu ne t'entendais pas avec eux ?

\- Non…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ils étaient trop... proches.

\- Proches ?

\- Ils essayaient de rester avec moi tout le temps… et… de jouer… ajouta-t-elle en faisait une grimace de dégout.

\- En quoi est-ce un problème de jouer avec les autres ?

\- J'avais pas envie !

\- D'accord, d'accord ! »

Il y eut un petit silence avant qu'Isolina ne parle à nouveau.

« Tu vas encore m'envoyer là-bas ?

\- Je suppose que tu ne veux plus y aller ? »

La jeune fille secoua la tête et le PDG soupira.

« Si c'est pour que tu restes là-haut sur ta glace, je préférerais que tu n'y ailles pas. »

Isolina poussa un cri de bonheur.

« Mais ça ne veut pas dire que ça peut continuer comme ça, reprit Asami, ne souhaitant pas fermer cette possibilité.

\- Quoi?! s'offusqua la petite fille.

\- Tu ne peux pas continuer à éviter les autres. Je comprends que tu ne sois pas à l'aise avec les adultes et que je ne veux pas te forcer, mais... les enfants... Vraiment, Isolina, que peuvent-ils te faire ?

\- Ils sont bruyants... et me dérangent.

\- Tu as cinq ans mais tu parles déjà comme une vieille dame... soupira Asami. Mais je suppose que tu es comme ça… »

La jeune fille ne fit qu'hausser les épaules et le reste du trajet se fit en silence.

Quand elles rentrèrent, Korra était déjà là, attendant avec Naga. Elle la caressait et son chien ours polaire remuait la queue. Mais quand elle vit la voiture d'Asami, elle quitta Korra pour saluer Isolina, et les deux allèrent jouer directement. Les deux femmes restèrent ensemble, les observant et profitant de la brise légère et fraîche du vent.

Korra jeta un coup d'œil à sa femme, qui suivait Isolina du regard. Elle ne savait pas si elle devrait poser des questions sur la journée d'Isolina ou non.

« Elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas y retourner, déclara le PDG, sentant les yeux bleus la regarder.

\- Est-ce qu'elle y retournera ? demanda l'Avatar, curieuse.

\- Non.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Peut-être plus tard mais pas demain.

\- Ok… Alors tu l'amènes au travail demain ? »

Le PDG grimaça. Ça allait être un problème…

« Je peux l'emmener avec moi, mais... je pense que je finirai tard demain. Genre très tard.

\- Je peux la prendre, si tu veux, proposa Korra.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-elle, se tournant vers sa femme et la regardant avec espoir : ça lui sauverait la vie !

\- Bien sûr. C'est un grand maitre, les criminels ne sont rien pour elle ! »

La femme aux yeux verts leva un sourcil, dubitative, et Korra rit.

« Je rigole. Je dois juste aller à l'Île du Temple de l'Air et j'y resterai certainement toute la journée. Si tout se passe bien. Je la surveillerai. Et sinon, elle jouera avec Naga et Opal s'occupera d'elle.

\- D'accord… Si tu penses que c'est possible, je te fais confiance. Mais je te laisse lui dire, dans ce cas. »

Elles continuèrent à regarder Isolina pendant un petit moment, puis elles lui dirent qu'elles rentraient.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Korra informa Isolina qu'elle l'accompagnerait le lendemain et elle n'était pas contre. Elles la mirent ensuite au lit et elles y allèrent aussi. Le lendemain serait un nouveau jour.

* * *

« Tu es vraiment sûre que tout ira bien ? demanda Asami pour au moins la troisième fois ce matin.

\- J'ai fait babysitter pour les maitres de l'Air quand ils étaient enfants, tu te souviens ? dit Korra, plus amusée que vraiment ennuyée par le comportement de sa femme.

\- Oui, mais à ce moment-là, tu t'entraînais, tu ne combattais pas, ou ne faisais pas le tour de la ville pour des missions spéciales.

\- Je me suis battue avec Amon, tu sais ? fit-elle remarquer.

\- Oui… Mais, sauf le jour où l'Île du Temple de l'Air a été attaquée, tu étais tranquille.

\- Et maintenant c'est plus possible ?

\- Tu peux être dérangée à tout moment.

\- Je t'ai dit que ça allait être une journée tranquille aujourd'hui.

\- Si ce n'est pas le cas, appelle-moi immédiatement et je viendrai la chercher.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout ira bien. Tu peux te concentrer sur ton travail.

\- Ok… »

Elle se pencha pour embrasser Isolina et la serrer dans ses bras.

« Tu vas l'étrangler », grommela Korra.

Elle la lâcha alors et se releva.

« D'accord, d'accord, je vous laisse partir, souffla-t-elle en secouant légèrement la tête. À ce soir. »

Isolina serra rapidement le PDG dans ses bras elle aussi, et la jeune femme passa la main dans les cheveux noirs. La jeune fille se retira ensuite, mais pas sans lui jeter un dernier regard et esquisser un léger sourire, qu'Asami lui rendit.

Après cela, Korra et Isolina sortirent, et l'Avatar mit la jeune fille sur le dos de Naga, avant d'y grimper également ; tout cela sous le regard attentif du PDG. Puis, enfin, elles partirent.

Asami soupira : la journée allait être longue… Très longue. Elle fit en sorte de ne pas trop y penser et se contenta d'aller travailler.

* * *

 _Grosso modo_ , Korra s'organisa avec Opal pour qu'il y ait toujours quelqu'un pour surveiller Isolina.

La jeune fille jouait avec Naga, quand l'Avatar devait partir et Opal la surveillait. Et quand Opal devait partir, Korra était de retour pour s'occuper de la jeune fille. Isolina se fichait bien de qui la surveillait, même si elle préférait que Korra reste avec elle plutôt qu'Opal, qu'elle ne connaissait pas très bien.

La femme aux yeux verts tint à lui parler un peu. Isolina fut très timide et ne parla pas beaucoup, mais au moins elle s'habitua légèrement à elle.

Dans l'après-midi, Korra en avait fini avec toute charge de travail qui lui avait été imposée. Elle suggéra donc à Isolina de s'entraîner à la maitrise de l'Eau. Seulement après quelques minutes d'entrainement, la jeune fille commença à s'ennuyer et demanda à Korra de faire quelque chose de nouveau.

« Je veux apprendre à guérir maintenant ! exigea-t-elle avec sa naïve détermination d'enfant de cinq ans.

\- Euh, bien sûr… dit Korra, regardant autour d'elle. Mais il n'y a personne à guérir tout de suite…

\- Tu as commencé à apprendre à guérir en guérissant quelqu'un ? demanda Opal, curieuse.

\- Euh… eh bien, je ne m'en souviens pas bien… j'ai commencé à peu près quand j'avais le même âge qu'Isolina. Et je me souviens avoir aidé Katara à soigner les personnes qui venaient demander son aide.

\- Eh bien, elle t'a certainement fait essayer quelque chose pour vérifier si tu pouvais guérir ou non. Tous les maitres de l'Eau ne le peuvent pas après tout, non ?

\- Euh… Oui… Mais je ne sais pas comment faire ça… avoua-t-elle, tout en réfléchissant à un moyen de le faire. D'accord, essayons ça ! »

Korra maitrisa une boule d'eau et elle brilla, prête à soigner quelqu'un.

« Tu vois, Isolina ? Quand tu veux guérir quelqu'un, l'Eau fait ça. Alors tu dois juste faire la même chose ! »

Elle donna la boule d'eau à Isolina, qui commença à la maitriser. Opal, voyant cela, fut plus que dubitative. Comment une enfant de cinq ans pourrait réussir avec des instructions pareilles ? Elle n'était même pas sûre qu'un adulte puisse se satisfaire de telles instructions !

« Voyons, Korra, t'es pas sérieuse… gronda le maitre de l'Air. Tu dois lui donner plus d'instructions que ça ; comment veux-tu qu'elle trouve le moyen de le faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire. J'ai oublié comment j'ai appris ! Juste, je le fais, c'est tout ! tenta de justifier l'Avatar.

\- Peut-être que tu devrais essayer de comprendre comment tu le fais et lui expliquer. Ou elle pourrait être déçue de ne pas réussir. Ça a l'air de vraiment lui tenir à cœur…

\- Korra, Korra ! cria Isolina, interrompant leur débat. Est-ce que c'est bien comme ça ? »

Les deux femmes tournèrent simultanément la tête vers la jeune maitre de l'Eau, qui avait une boule d'eau scintillante dans les mains.

« Ouais ! dit Korra en la rejoignant au pas de course. Je savais que tu y arriverais, p'tit chiot, dit-elle, ébouriffant les boucles noires.

\- Incroyable, s'émerveilla Opal. »

Comment avait-elle fait ça ? C'était… non pas impossible, mais au moins grandement improbable ! C'était définitivement très surprenant !

Curieuse, elle se rapprocha de Korra et d'Isolina, qui souriait brillamment à l'Avatar.

« Eh bien, heureusement, tu as une meilleure élève que tu n'es professeur, ironisa Opal.

\- N'importe quoi, dit l'Avatar, écartant d'un geste de la main la remarque de son amie. Je savais qu'elle comprendrait juste comme il faut.

\- Bien sûr…

\- Maintenant, trouvons quelqu'un à guérir ! Où est Rohan ?

\- Pourquoi Rohan ?

\- Parce qu'il a la bougeotte. Il est un peu une teigne et il se blesse assez facilement.

\- Ah, bien sûr… »

Et alors, toutes ensemble, elles se mirent à chercher Rohan, Isolina étant sur les épaules de Korra. Et elles le trouvèrent, pendu à la queue d'un bison volant. Quand il les vit, il sauta et atterrit devant elles.

« Salut, Korra ! cria-t-il et Isolina s'accrocha un peu plus à elle.

\- Hé, Rohan, juste une rapide question : as-tu été blessé récemment ? demanda-t-elle, en guise de salutation.

\- Si papa t'envoie pour me dire de faire attention, abandonne. Je ferai attention quand il m'enverra en mission.

\- Parfois, tu parles comme Meelo... Mais non, ton père ne m'a pas envoyée. J'ai juste besoin de quelqu'un pour un entrainement à la guérison.

\- Oh, bien sûr ! J'ai quelques bleus pour toi ! »

Il déboutonna son costume de maitre de l'Air et montra son épaule où se trouvaient trois ecchymoses. Une partie de son bras était également meurtrie et coupée à certains endroits.

« Oh, ça sera très bien, dit Korra, soulevant Isolina de ses épaules pour la mettre à terre. C'est à toi de jouer, p'tit chiot.

\- Attends, c'est elle qui va le faire ? s'alarma le jeune maitre de l'Air. Mais elle a la moitié de mon âge !

\- Tu exagères. Elle a plus de la moitié de ton âge. À peu près. Mais elle est douée en maitrise. Elle peut le faire.

\- J'en suis pas très sûr. »

L'Avatar s'agenouilla pour parler à Isolina, de façon à l'encourager davantage et lui donner la confiance qu'il fallait pour qu'elle y arrive.

« Ignore-le, » conseilla-t-elle, d'une voix douce.

Elle lui donna une boule d'eau qu'elle venait de maitriser.

« Tu peux le faire », ajouta-t-elle.

Isolina prit la boule d'eau, la regarda un moment, puis replongea ses yeux terriblement bleus dans ceux de l'Avatar.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ? » demanda-t-elle, déterminée.

Korra sourit :

« Tu mets l'eau où tu veux le guérir et tu dois la faire briller comme avant. Et... euh... concentre-toi. Tu veux le guérir, concentre-toi dessus et tu y arriveras. Essaye de ne pas le brûler », plaisanta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Et Isolina vacilla un peu, devenant pâle. Lui rappeler à quel point elle était dangereuse n'était pas forcément le meilleur moyen pour lui prouver qu'elle pouvait guérir quelqu'un. Son jeune âge l'empêcha de prendre la remarque de Korra comme une plaisanterie, et elle prit un peu peur. Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule à avoir peur…

« Quoi ! cria Rohan, commençant à devenir extrêmement effrayé.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne l'a fait qu'une fois et ce n'était pas fait exprès, rassura la jeune femme aux yeux bleus.

\- Oui, mais elle l'a quand même fait !

\- Je suis là s'il y a un problème. Ne sois pas une poule mouillée.

\- N'importe quoi ! Je me suis pas une poule mouillée ! Qu'elle le fasse, j'm'en fiche ! » se défendit-il, donnant du même coup l'autorisation.

Isolina regarda l'Avatar qui acquiesça, lui signifiant qu'elle pouvait s'y mettre.

Alors, la petite fille, un peu tremblante mais pleine de bonne volonté, mit l'eau sur la peau de Rohan, il frissonna quand il sentit l'eau froide sur son corps. Mais bientôt, elle se réchauffa et le jeune garçon, se souvenant de la blague de Korra, commença à se sentir singulièrement effrayé avec une légère envie de fuite.

Cependant, il finit par se détendre, alors que le processus de guérison propageait en lui un le sentiment de calme et d'apaisement.

« Oh, ça fait du bien, soupira Rohan d'aise.

\- Ça marche... murmura Korra, émerveillée. Continue, Isolina, tu fais du bon travail !

\- En effet… dit Opal, aussi impressionnée que Korra. »

La petite fille ne se détourna point de sa tâche et, restant concentrée, parvint à guérir quelques ecchymoses avant que l'eau ne s'écrase subitement contre le sol.

Elle ne l'avait pas vraiment lâchée volontairement, et cela la frustrait un peu. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi cette partie de la maitrise de l'eau lui échappait, lui résistait en quelque sorte. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle pouvait voir qu'elle n'avait pas fini son travail.

Elle savait sa maitrise puissante, alors pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas continuer à le guérir ? C'était comme si sa maitrise avait décidé de la lâcher. Et elle qui voulait tellement s'en débarrasser par moment, elle lui en voulait plus que tout à ce moment précis de s'en aller. N'était-elle bonne qu'à faire du mal ? Pourquoi pour une fois qu'elle essayait de faire du bien en guérissant, ça partait alors qu'elle semblait inépuisable lors des entrainements avec Korra ?

Quelque part, pour Isolina, la guérison était un art plus difficile que la maitrise normale. Mais c'était surtout quelque chose de nouveau, et en tant que tel, les deux adultes étaient vraiment impressionnées : pour un premier essai, c'était plutôt fructueux !

Korra devenait folle tellement elle adorait voir les capacités de cette enfant à l'œuvre. Elle se disait qu'avec une maitrise pareille, elle pourrait faire de grandes choses, aider beaucoup de gens. Bien sûr, l'inverse était également possible, mais l'Avatar ne s'en préoccupa pas ; elle avait foi en le cœur d'Isolina.

Mais voyant sa mine un peu déçue et chiffonnée, elle ravala toute son excitation pour finalement s'agenouiller près d'Isolina et la féliciter avec des mots emplis de douceur et de confort :

« C'est bien Isolina. Je suis sûr que tu réussiras à être l'un des meilleurs guérisseurs du monde. »

La jeune enfant tourna alors la tête vers elle, l'inclinant légèrement, puis lui sourit brillamment, ses yeux bleus brillant d'une soudaine étincelle d'espoir.

L'Avatar reforma une nouvelle boule d'eau.

« Tu veux qu'on finisse, maintenant ? »

Isolina hocha vivement la tête, et elles finirent de guérir Rohan, qui repartit presque sur-le-champ jouer au casse-cou. Opal secoua alors la tête, et Korra éclata de rire.

« Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir être à la place de Tenzin... Avoir un enfant comme Rohan est une source de stress... dit Opal.

\- Il profite de la vie. Laisse-le tranquille, dit Korra en haussant les épaules.

\- Évidemment que tu dis ça ! Tu es exactement comme lui ! Je plains tes parents…

\- Mes parents vont bien, merci. »

Elles continuèrent légèrement leur petite querelle amicale, et l'après-midi se termina. Chacun rentra chez soi, et pour Isolina, l'absence d'Asami se fit sentir. Mais, éloignant cette bizarrerie dans son nouveau quotidien, elle se changea les idées en jouant avec Naga comme à son habitude, puis un peu avec Korra.

* * *

Le PDG entra dans la maison, sans aucun bruit. Elle ôta ses chaussures et soupira. Elle ne savait pas quelle heure il était exactement. Le soleil s'était couché et elle était fatiguée, c'est tout ce qu'elle savait. Elle se mit à aller dans sa chambre, mais elle s'arrêta quand elle vit quelqu'un sur le canapé. Elle ne pouvait voir qu'une silhouette. Korra était-elle restée en bas pour l'attendre ?

Quelque chose était étrange pourtant, mais elle n'arrivait pas exactement à mettre le doigt dessus. Elle se rapprocha du canapé. De plus en plus près. Finalement, elle put remarquer qu'il y avait en fait deux silhouettes. Toutes les deux endormies. Korra n'était pas la seule à l'avoir attendue, apparemment.

Elle rit silencieusement, puis poussa très légèrement l'épaule de Korra, tout en souriant. Rentrer tard dans ces conditions n'était pas forcément si terrible après tout…

L'Avatar grommela légèrement, en réponse à la touche.

« Tu devrais pas être au lit ? murmura la jeune PDG.

\- Mmm… tu es rentrée… parvient seulement à répondre sa femme, les yeux à peine ouverts.

\- On dirait bien, rit Asami.

\- On t'attendait, mais je suppose qu'on a fini par s'endormir.

\- Elle n'aurait pas dû m'attendre. C'est trop tard pour elle ! Tu aurais dû la mettre au lit.

\- Eh bien, j'ai essayé, figure-toi ! Mais elle voulait te voir.

\- C'est mignon, ça, murmura la jeune femme aux yeux verts, pleine de tendresse en regardant la jeune enfant endormie. Allez, maintenant, mettons-la au lit. »

Isolina étant couchée sur Korra, Asami la prit dans ses bras et commença à monter les escaliers. La petite fille s'agita un peu, se réveillant doucement alors qu'on la déplaçait. Elle finit par ouvrir vaguement les yeux, avant de parler.

« Tu es rentrée, constata-t-elle, somnolente.

\- Oui, je suis rentrée. C'est l'heure d'aller se coucher maintenant.

\- Tu m'as manquée...

\- Tu m'as manquée aussi, dit-elle en l'embrassant sur le front. »

Asami arriva enfin à la chambre d'Isolina. Elle ouvrit la porte avec précaution, déposa la petite fille dans son lit et la recouvrit des couvertures.

« Dors maintenant. Je te verrai demain, promit-elle.

\- À demain, dit Isolina en souriant alors qu'elle se rendormait. »

Le PDG sourit également et quitta sa chambre pour rejoindre la sienne où Korra s'était également rendormie. Elle secoua la tête, souriant légèrement. Il était tard, il fallait dormir.

Elle changea de vêtements et s'allongea sur le lit, embrassant Korra sur les lèvres avant de s'endormir elle aussi.

* * *

 **A/N : Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Une petite review, ça vous dit ? Moi, ça me dit bien x) M'abandonnez pas x) Please ?**

 **Enfin bref, merci beaucoup pour la lecture, et j'arrête mon mea-culpa. Prochain chapitre : la fameuse fête ! Je ne sais pas encore si le chapitre est long ou pas, parce que j'ai pas fini de le recopier (tellement pratique d'écrire sur papier…) et j'ai même pas fait une fin potable. En tout cas, ce sera une avancée sympa. Selon moi.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, nuit, ou ce que vous voulez, et à la prochaine !**

 **Lion**

* * *

 **Réponse review « guest » :**

 **Loann37 :**

 **Coucou !**

 **J'espère pouvoir conserver ton intérêt, ta curiosité, et continuer à écrire des choses un peu drôles quand même :) J'admets fort volontiers que la méthode du psy est un peu brute de décoffrage. Des fois, il faut bien ça. Bon, ici, c'était pas forcément ce qu'il fallait par contre xD**

 **J'ai hâte que vous découvriez plus d'informations aussi xD Faut juste que j'écrive…**

 **En tout cas, merci pour ta review et ta fidélité. À la prochaine,**

 **Lion**


	14. Une Fête et une nouvelle amitié ?

**A/N : Bonjour mes chers lecteurs !**

 **Voici donc un nouveau chapitre. Le dernier que j'ai pré-écrit en anglais. Après, on repasse sur du français, et vous savez pas le bien que ça me fait ! Bon, je suis pas sûre que vous voyiez vraiment la différence, par contre xD Enfin, vous m'en direz des nouvelles au prochaine chapitre.**

 **Pour l'instant, concentrons-nous sur celui-ci : la fameuse fête ! On revoit quelques personnages de LoK, mais ça reste quand même pas mal centré sur Isolina. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les semaines suivantes, Korra et Asami s'organisèrent pour s'occuper d'Isolina. Quand Asami travaillait jusque tard, Korra prenait Isolina avec elle. Et il arrivait de temps en temps qu'Opal surveillait Isolina pendant quelques heures. La petite fille commençait à s'habituer à elle, et un peu à Hideo également puisqu'il était toujours avec elle. Elle préférait cependant être avec Korra et Asami.

Alors que les semaines passaient, la fête d'Opal pour sa fille se rapprochait. Puis, le jour J arriva…

* * *

« Bienvenue ! »

Opal salua Asami, Korra et Isolina, s'adressant ensuite à la petite fille :

« Comment vas-tu, Isolina ?

\- Bien… Merci… répondit-elle, timidement, en attrapant la jambe d'Asami. »

Elle s'était peut-être habituée à Opal, mais cela ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'elle n'avait pas un peu peur. Surtout qu'elle était particulièrement nerveuse concernant tout ce qui avait attrait à cette soirée. Elle se disait donc que rester cachée derrière la jeune femme aux yeux verts paraissait être une bonne option.

Asami avait l'habitude qu'Isolina se cache comme ça derrière elle, mais elle ressentait quand même une certaine nervosité émaner d'elle, ou c'était peut-être juste elle qui était inquiète. Elle se disait que si elle se cachait déjà avec Opal, alors qu'elle la connaissait, ça risquait d'être très compliqué quand il y allait avoir d'autres adultes — inconnus —, ou même des enfants.

Mais avant que le PDG ne puisse dire ou faire quoi que ce soit concernant le comportement d'Isolina, Korra embraya :

« Et toi, comment vas-tu, Opal ?

\- Un peu fatiguée. Mais ma fille est heureuse, c'est tout ce qui compte, sourit-elle, assez fière d'avoir pu organisé tout ça, bien que des cernes marquaient légèrement son visage.

\- Où est-elle ? demanda Asami, pensant que cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue.

\- Encore en train de se préparer. Elle va certainement nous rejoindre bientôt. Allons avec les autres. »

Elles allèrent dans la grande salle à manger où se trouvaient la plupart de leurs amis. Pendant quelques minutes, elles saluèrent tout le monde et présentèrent Isolina à ceux qui ne l'avaient encore jamais vue. Cela allait des cousins d'Opal à ceux de Bolin, en passant par leurs amis.

Le fait d'avoir tant de monde autour d'elle mit vraiment la petite fille mal à l'aise elle resta donc près d'Asami, juste derrière ses jambes, en sécurité.

« Bonjour Mako, Wu ! Ça faisait un bail ! » s'exclama Korra avant de les serrer dans ses bras.

Sa femme la suivait plus lentement ; Korra semblait sauter de partout, tellement elle était excitée, et bien évidemment, c'était compliqué pour Asami de la suivre avec Isolina dans les jambes.

« Salut, Asami ! salua Mako, une fois qu'elle fut parvenue jusqu'à eux.

\- Bonjour, alors comment allez-vous, tous les deux ? demanda Asami, en hochant la tête pour saluer également.

\- Bien, merci.

\- Comment se porte la République de la Terre ? demanda Korra.

\- Oh, vous savez, on continue d'améliorer les choses dans le but de supprimer les inégalités et d'être un peu plus moderne.

\- C'est une bonne chose.

\- Oh ! Qui est cette charmante petite chose qui se cache derrière notre chère PDG ? demanda Wu en s'approchant un peu trop près de la petite chose en question. »

La petite fille aux yeux bleus se cacha un peu plus derrière Asami, se faisant presque imperceptible tant elle se collait à elle, comme si elle voulait se fondre en elle.

La femme aux yeux verts se sentit mal pour Isolina. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle ressentait son inquiétude, mais les gens n'arrêtaient pas d'arriver et elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lui parler.

Elle prit la fille aux yeux bleus dans ses bras avant de répondre à Wu :

« Elle s'appelle Isolina. Hum… Korra, je te laisse là, je dois lui parler.

\- D'accord... ça va aller ? s'inquiéta Korra, s'avançant subtilement vers Asami en un élan protecteur.

\- J'espère. Sinon, nous trouverons une solution. »

L'Avatar hocha la tête, elle partit donc avec la petite fille. Ainsi, Korra resta pour discuter avec Mako et Wu.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda Mako, perplexe.

\- Oh, oui, je suppose… Isolina se sent certainement dépassée par la présence de tant de monde.

\- Isolina, hein ? Elle est avec vous depuis longtemps ?

\- Il y a seulement quelques semaines… mois… Enfin, dans ces eaux-là, bredouilla-t-elle en réfléchissant. »

Alors que ces mots franchissaient la barrière de ses lèvres, elle se rendit compte à quel point la présence d'Isolina était devenue quelque chose de banal, de naturel, de quotidien. C'était quelque chose qui s'était installé et qui semblait avoir été de cette façon depuis toujours.

« Asami doit être heureuse, dit Mako avec mélancolie . Elle a toujours rêvé d'avoir un enfant.

\- Attends… Tu étais au courant ? dit Korra, stupéfaite.

\- Bien sûr, elle m'a dit quand nous sortions ensemble.

\- Je ne peux pas y croire ! s'exclama Korra, un peu frustrée, en croisant les bras.

\- Oh, pourquoi ça, Avatar Korra ? s'enquit Wu, curieux de cette réaction, et surtout très malicieux.

\- Elle ne me l'a pas dit ! Et nous sommes ensemble depuis des années !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'elle ne t'a pas dit' ? Mais vous n'avez pas choisi d'adopter Isolina ? »

Korra se mit à rire. Non, ça ne c'était pas vraiment passé comme ça…

« Pas vraiment, répondit-elle. Nous ne l'avons pas _adoptée_. Asami l'a juste trouvée et de l'a ramenée à la maison. Elle vit avec nous depuis.

\- Oh…

\- Mako, je vous laisse également, dit Wu.

\- D'accord à plus tard ! s'exclama-t-il en sa direction alors qu'il partait, avant de tourner de nouveau vers Korra et de poursuivre leur échange. Alors, combien de temps Isolina restera-t-elle avec vous ?

\- On en sait rien… On ne peut pas trouver ses parents et Isolina ne parle pas beaucoup de son passé. Asami lui a posé des questions, mais récemment, on est au point mort. Mais ses cauchemars se sont calmés, au moins.

\- Ses cauchemars ? Elle en a beaucoup ?

\- Elle en avait beaucoup. Maintenant ça va mieux.

\- C'est quoi comme cauchemar ?

\- Aucune idée. Quelque chose d'horrible…

\- Tant que ça ?

\- Ouais… Elle m'a presque brûlée une fois !

\- C'est une maitre du Feu ?

\- Non. Une maitre de l'Eau.

\- Oh, d'accord...

\- Dis, Mako… commença Korra, lentement, en scannant l'homme du regard.

\- Oui ? demanda-t-il, la voix un peu plus aiguë qu'à l'accoutumée.

\- Est-ce que Beifong t'a demandé d'enquêter ? questionna fermement l'Avatar.

\- Quoi ? Non ! s'offusqua le policier.

\- Tu es sûr ? Je pense que Beifong a peur qu'Asami ne lui dise pas tout.

\- Pourquoi ferait-elle une chose pareille ?

\- Pour la garder ?

\- Ne sois pas ridicule. Asami n'est pas comme ça.

\- Ouais… Eh bien, tu utilises trop ton ton d'inspecteur à mon gout. »

À ce moment, Wu revint, tout guilleret. Il vint se positionner à côté de Mako et lui souffla dans les oreilles, de manière bien trop indiscrète en parlant trop fort :

« Alors, tu as eu des informations ?

\- WU ! cria Mako avec colère.

\- Je le savais ! dit Korra, avec un doigt accusateur pointé vers l'inspecteur. »

Il fit un pas en arrière alors que l'Avatar se rapprochait.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a demandé exactement, cher inspecteur ?

\- Rien. Rien du tout ! se défendit-il en levant les mains pour prouver son innocence. Elle m'a juste dit de m'assurer qu'Asami allait bien ! Je jure que je ne savais rien !

\- Tu mens…

\- Eh bien, elle m'a parlé d'une fille qui vit avec toi… C'est tout, Korra.

\- Donc, en gros, elle ne fait confiance ni à Asami, ni à moi… C'est génial…

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'aurait pas confiance en vous deux ?

\- Eh bien, depuis qu'elle s'est embrouillée avec Asami, elle pense qu'Asami a cessé de lui donner des informations volontairement. Et j'ai essayé de parler à Lin des derniers indices, mais... Ouais, elle doit penser que j'aide Asami à cacher quelque chose ou je ne sais pas quoi. C'est vrai qu'il est agréable d'avoir Isolina à la maison, et cela pourrait continuer ainsi pour toujours… mais nous n'empêcherions pas délibérément l'enquête de progresser.

\- Euh… eh bien, c'est Lin… Insistez davantage, soyez ouvertes et ça devrait aller. Ne l'ignorez pas… Ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée.

\- Ouais, ouais, je sais... Où Asami est-elle passée ? demanda Korra, décidant qu'il était temps de changer le sujet de conversation. Ça fait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ouais… »

Ils regardèrent tous les trois autour d'eux, mais la jeune femme aux yeux verts n'était visiblement pas dans le coin.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Asami, une fois qu'elle et Isolina se furent éloignées assez de tout le monde, dans une salle plus petite et vide.

\- Tu vas me laisser toute seule... dit Isolina d'un ton plaintif, en se cachant dans les longs cheveux noirs de la jeune femme.

\- Bien sûr que non. Pourquoi je te quitterais ? rassura Asami.

\- Tu peux parler à d'autres personnes…

\- Tu peux le faire aussi.

\- Je ne veux pas. Ils font peur...

\- Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, Isolina, mais ils ne te feront pas de mal, je te le promets. Ce sont mes amis. Tu penses que tu pourras t'en sortir ? »

Isolina resta silencieuse. Elle ne voulait pas rester là. Mais elle ne voulait pas attrister la jeune femme non plus. Alors, elle ne dit rien, incapable de vraiment dire ce qu'elle voulait. Cependant, cette absence réaction suffit à Asami pour tirer ses conclusions _._

« Tu ne veux pas y aller, pas vrai ? » soupira-t-elle, à la fois attristée et déçue, mais aussi soulagée — car oui, elle allait devoir partir, mais Isolina serait tranquille et elle n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter.

La petite fille ne répondit pas, mais la jeune femme savait très bien ce qu'elle en pensait.

« Je vais le dire à Korra », informa-t-elle.

Elle la posa par terre, et se mit à sortir de la pièce. Mais alors qu'elle retournait vers Korra et ses amis, elle tomba sur Opal, qui vit la petite Isolina toute penaude, minuscule, attendant en regardant le sol et gigotant.

« Tu laisses Isolina ici ? Seule ? demanda-t-elle, en arquant un sourcil, confuse.

\- Je vais juste chercher Korra. Isolina ne se sent pas bien avec tout ce monde, alors je pense que je vais la ramener à la maison ou quelque chose du genre.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas partir maintenant ! Vous venez d'arriver !

\- Je sais, je suis vraiment désolée, mais c'est pour Isolina…

\- Tu n'as même pas encore vu Reena, la coupa Opal.

\- Eh bien, oui, mais…

\- Oh, attends, la voilà ! »

Dans une belle robe jaune, Reena entra pour rejoindre sa mère. Elle était un peu essoufflée et semblait se recoiffer et remettre sa robe en place en sautillant jusqu'à elle.

« Tu as enfin fini ! dit Opal en la grondant un peu.

\- J'ai eu des problèmes avec cette robe… Je t'ai dit qu'elle était trop serrée.

\- C'est toi qui voulais absolument porter une robe jaune.

\- Mais je n'aime pas la rose…

\- Si tu m'avais dit plus tôt, nous en aurions trouvé une nouvelle. »

La jeune fille croisa les bras, semblant bouder un peu sa mère, même si elle n'était pas terriblement fâchée par ses réprimandes.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Reena, intervint Asami. Tu es vraiment jolie avec cette robe. Elle te va très bien. Et je pense que le jaune est ta couleur. »

Elle fit un clin d'œil avec un sourire et Reena s'illumina. Elle décroisa les bras et se mit à sautiller sur place, les yeux pétillant et un énorme sourire s'emparant de son visage.

« Merci, Asami ! Je suis tellement contente que tu sois venue !

\- Oui, eh bien… hésita-t-elle avec une grimace en sentant Isolina se réfugier une nouvelle fois derrière ses jambes.

\- Peut-être qu'elle va partir maintenant qu'elle t'a vue, informa Opal.

\- Non ! Tu ne peux pas partir, Asami ! Tu ne peux pas ! cria-t-elle en lui prenant la main.

\- Je suis désolée, Rena, dit-elle, mettant sa main sur sa joue et la caressant avec son pouce. Mais je ne peux pas rester. »

Elle ne vit pas Isolina froncer les sourcils. La jeune fille n'aimait pas comment Asami s'adressait à l'autre fille. Du tout. Alors, par jalousie, elle saisit la manche d'Asami et la tira de manière à ce qu'elle quitte la joue de Reena.

« Oui, Isolina… On y va… »

La fille en robe jaune, qui n'avait pas remarqué Isolina au début — trop concentrée sur sa robe et sur la présence d'Asami qui allait s'évaporer —, devint curieuse : elle se rapprocha du visage à la peau pâle et la regarda. Quand Isolina vit cette nouvelle tête entrer dans son champ de vision, elle sursauta et se réfugia encore plus près d'Asami, se collant à son corps et agrippant sa jambe gauche. Reena sourit, un peu malicieuse.

« Viens ! s'exclama-t-elle en prenant la main d'Isolina et en la tirant grâce à sa maitrise de l'Air.

\- Asami ! se plaignit Isolina — arrachée à Asami, elle tendait la main vers cette dernière pour l'attraper.

\- Attends, Reena… dit la femme aux yeux verts, essayant de l'atteindre. »

Mais elle fut retenue par Opal. La PDG se retourna vers son amie, fronçant les sourcils. Elle fut accueillie par un léger sourire de celle-ci, qui secouait la tête.

« Laisse-la vivre, dit doucement Opal.

\- Mais…

\- Pas de 'mais', Reena s'occupera d'elle et tu pourras passer du temps avec tes amis.

\- Isolina… elle est… j'ai peur pour Reena… elle pourrait la blesser, tenta d'articuler Asami, ayant peur pour les deux petites filles qu'elle appréciait grandement.

\- Ce n'est pas un monstre, souffla Opal, bien qu'elle était loin de savoir à quel point la jeune maitre de l'Eau pouvait se révéler être un redoutable et imprévisible adversaire. En plus, Reena est une bonne maître de l'air. Je doute qu'elle se laisse attraper.

\- Je suppose… mais…

\- Arrête de discuter et viens avec moi. Allons-nous amuser ! »

Ce n'était pas qu'Asami ne voulait pas passer du temps avec ses anciens amis, elle était juste inquiète de laisser Isolina toute seule. Elle craignait également que la jeune fille ne se fâche contre elle pour ne pas l'avoir aidée. Mais incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, elle se laissa embarquer par Opal.

À plusieurs reprises, la femme aux yeux verts essaya de quitter les différentes conversations dans lesquelles elle avait été enrôlée, mais chaque fois que quelqu'un l'en empêchait, notamment Opal. Alors, elle essaya de profiter de son temps, même si son regard scrutait toujours son environnement pour voir si elle pouvait voir Isolina. Mais elle restait introuvable...

* * *

« Laisse-moi partir ! » cria Isolina.

Elle fit un mouvement brusque avec son bras et un jet d'eau jaillit de la fontaine à côté. (Elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas blesser les gens avec sa maitrise, mais cette fille l'embêtait.) Cependant, l'eau n'atteignit pas Reena, qui utilisa sa maitrise de l'air pour s'envoler et l'éviter.

« C'était moins une », dit-elle en regardant Isolina.

La petite fille avait pris position de combat. Elle attendit quelques secondes, dévisageant son adversaire, puis elle jeta un autre jet d'eau et commença à s'enfuir. Reena l'évita une nouvelle fois, avec agilité, et lança une rafale de vent pour faire trébucher Isolina.

La petite fille tomba, amortissant la chute avec ses mains :

« Aïe ! »

Elle se retourna ensuite vivement, bien qu'elle était toujours par terre, faisant face à son ennemie. Cette dernière la regardait, une main sur la hanche, et la tête légèrement penchée avec une expression parfaitement innocente et enfantine.

« Laisse-moi tranquille ! lui hurla-t-elle dessus, fronçant le nez.

\- Joue avec moi, demanda Reena, en avançant vers elle.

\- Je veux pas, répondit Isolina en la fusillant du regard.

\- Mais moi oui, insista Reena en faisant la moue. »

Isolina fronça les sourcils. N'avait-elle pas été assez claire pour considérer la question close ? Alors, elle fut quand même un peu curieuse de l'insistance de la maitre de l'Air.

« Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, un peu méfiante.

\- Je ne sais pas, tu m'as l'air amusante et je ne te connais pas. »

Elles se regardèrent toutes les deux, l'espace d'un instant, puis Isolina se releva et, après une demi seconde, recommença à s'enfuir.

Ce n'était pas une raison suffisante ; elle ne voulait pas rester avec elle. Cette fille était folle, elle l'avait enlevée à Asami et maintenant elle ne savait même pas comment la retrouver. Comment avait-elle pu laisser cela se produire ? Pourquoi la jeune femme n'était-elle pas venue la chercher ? L'avait-elle finalement abandonnée ?

Alors que ces terribles pensées bouleversaient son esprit de jeune enfant, Reena atterrit juste devant elle, avec sa maitrise de l'Air, empêchant son avancée.

« Allez, joue avec moi », lança-t-elle, en même temps.

Mais, paniquée, Isolina s'arrêta immédiatement, et, fermant obstinément les yeux, elle fit un mouvement brusque en direction du ciel. Instantanément, une coquille de glace se forma autour d'elle.

Recroquevillée, les mains sur sa tête, la petite fille aux yeux bleus se laissa tomber par terre, cachée au sein même de son propre corps, comme une tortue dans sa carapace. C'était mieux comme ça. Cette fille ne l'embêterait pas. Elle pourrait attendre qu'Asami vienne la chercher. Pourquoi mettait-elle tant de temps ?

« Hé ! C'est pas drôle, se plaignit Reena, en donnant des petits coups à la glace, comme si elle toquait à une porte.

\- Je ne suis pas drôle ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! rétorqua Isolina, sortant sa tête de son nid pour lui hurler dessus avec colère.

\- C'est faux. Tu es drôle. Les maitres sont cools. Je suis cool. »

Reena sauta sur la coquille de glace et attendit. Elle laissa ses pieds se balancer et taper à répétition contre la paroi de glace ; ce qui énerva drôlement Isolina qui se demandait quand elle allait enfin la laisser tranquille. Mais apparemment, c'était pas vraiment au programme, puisqu'elle se remit à parler :

« Dis, Isolina, si je te fais sortir de là, tu joueras avec moi ?

\- Tu peux pas traverser la glace, grogna le maitre de l'Eau.

\- Mais et si j'y arrive ? »

Isolina ne répondit pas. Elle n'en avait rien à fiche de si elle y arrivait ou pas. Ce n'était ses affaires.

« Allez, Isolina, dis-moi ! Je veux que tu sois mon amie, réaffirma Reena, s'allongeant sur la glace et regardant Isolina la tête en bas.

\- Pourquoi ? redemanda-t-elle, en regardant Reena à travers la glace, les sourcils froncés.

\- Paaaaaaarce queeeeee !… Pourquoi je dois te donner une raison ? Les autres ne demandent pas ça...

\- Pourquoi ils ne demandent pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je suppose qu'ils ne se posent pas la question.

\- D'accord…

\- Pourquoi tu veux pas être mon amie ? »

Isolina ne répondit pas. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Mais le comportement de la jeune maitre de l'Air n'avait certainement pas aidé.

« Tu me le diras si je t'atteins, d'accord ? »

La fille aux yeux bleus ne répondit toujours pas. Pourquoi ne laissait-elle tout simplement pas tomber ?

« D'accord, alors faisons ça ! décida d'elle-même Reena.

\- Tu n'y arriveras jamais, répéta Isolina, convaincue.

-Mais si! sourit-elle en sautant du bloc de glace. »

Isolina la suivit des yeux, à la fois curieuse et sceptique.

La maitre de l'Air s'éloigna de quelques mètres. Quand elle se retourna, elle avait une expression fière et confiante sur le visage. Isolina haussa un sourcil.

Reena sourit, prenant une position de combat : un pied derrière elle et ses bras bougeant légèrement pour faire venir l'air à elle. Après quelques secondes de chorégraphie silencieuse, où seules les feuilles des arbres chantaient la mélodie du vent, elle fit brusquement un tour sur elle-même et poussa un torrent de vent vers le bloc de glace. Un tornade verticale d'air continu heurta le bloc de glace, qui ne bougea pas, pas même d'un millimètre.

« Je te l'avais dit que ça ne marcherait pas », déclara Isolina, un peu soulagée quand même.

Mais à cause du bruit du vent et de sa profonde concentration, Reena ne répondit pas. Elle continua à maitriser l'Air et au bout de quelques secondes, quelques gouttes d'eau coulèrent le long du bloc de glace.

La jeune maitre de l'Eau suivit ces petites gouttes des yeux ; bientôt, elles furent suivies par de nombreuses autres.

« Comment tu fais ça ? » demanda Isolina en regardant Reena qui était concentrée.

La petite fille aux yeux bleus continua de regarder la maitre de l'Air, qui se rapprochait de plus en plus, jusqu'à atteindre le bloc de glace. Quand il fut à portée de main, elle le frappa fort avec la paume de sa main, faisant craqueler le mur de glace. Le vent se dissipa alors, ne laissant que le silence envahir ces lieux.

Isolina avait les yeux écarquillés. Elle regarda la main de Reena se retirer.

« Tu ne l'as pas traversé, remarqua Isolina presque dans un murmure, même si elle était très impressionnée.

\- Je n'ai pas encore fini », dit Reena avec un sourire narquois.

Elle maitrisa l'Air une nouvelle fois, concentrant son énergie sur la partie craquelée de la coque de glace. L'air engouffra dans les interstices, les rendant de plus en plus grands au fur et à mesure que l'air s'y frottait. Et bientôt, il y a eu un trou dans la glace, assez grand pour que Reena puisse y passer sa main.

« J't'ai eue ! dit-elle en la touchant, excitée et enthousiaste d'avoir réussi cet exploit. Tu veux bien jouer avec moi maintenant ? »

Isolina la regarda étrangement. C'était quoi son problème à la fin ?

« Ah oui, c'est vrai, tu m'as dit que tu me dirais pourquoi tu ne veux pas être mon amie, rappela la fille d'Opal, en sortant sa main du refuge d'Isolina.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça… tu l'as dit toi-même.

\- Allez ! se plaignit le jeune maître de l'Air. Faut vraiment que je fasse fondre toute la glace ?

\- Comment tu fais ça ? demanda Isolina, ignorant la question.

\- Quoi ?

\- Faire fondre la glace. Tu n'es pas un maitre du Feu…

\- Si je te dis, tu joueras avec moi ? »

Isolina ne répondit pas : elle n'aimait toujours pas l'idée. Et elle ne comprenait toujours pas son insistance. Mais elle voulait comprendre… Comprendre comment fonctionnait cette fille qui avait fait fondre sa glace !

« Tu peux changer la température de l'eau, non ? Je peux faire la même chose avec l'Air, expliqua Reena, même si elle était à peu près sûre de ne rien en tirer. Et mon père est un maitre de la Lave ! Alors, j'ai appris à le rendre encore plus chaud que les autres maitres de l'Air ! »

Après cette explication, les deux petites filles se dévisagèrent l'une l'autre pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Reena ne s'avance soudainement, collant son œil au trou dans la glace.

« Tu veux jouer maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle, encore une fois.

À ce moment-là, la maitre de l'Eau soupira et la glace fondit.

« D'accord », murmura-t-elle, presque contrainte et forcée.

Non, elle ne voyait toujours pas l'intérêt d'avoir des amis ou de jouer, mais il fallait avouer que cette fille avait fait beaucoup d'efforts — elle avait même percé son mur de glace ! —, donc elle voulait bien lui donner une petite chance.

Reena écarquilla les yeux. Vraiment, au point où elle en était, elle ne s'y attendait plus ! Alors, plus heureuse et enthousiaste que jamais, elle sauta, s'envolant dans les airs, avec un « yay ! ». Quand elle atterrit, elle prit la main d'Isolina, avec un sourire à éclipser le soleil.

« Viens ! » ajouta-t-elle en l'entrainant avec elle.

La petite maitre de l'Eau se raidit. Elle résista à l'envie de retirer la main et la gifler grâce à sa maitrise. Au lieu de cela, elle demanda juste :

« On va où ?

\- À mon endroit préféré, bien sûr ! »

Bien sûr… Elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose ou non, mais Asami lui avait dit de faire des efforts avec les autres, alors elle pouvait au moins essayer. Elle ne savait encore pas si elle appréciait Reena, mais ça pourrait être amusant d'être avec elle.

* * *

« Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Isolina et Reena, fit semblant de remarquer Asami, bien qu'elle les guettait depuis un moment déjà.

\- Laisse-la vivre, conseilla Opal.

\- Quoi ?

\- Laisse-les tranquilles. Reena et Isolina. Ça va bien se passer.

\- Comment tu peux savoir ça ? Isolina n'est pas très bonne pour s'entendre avec les autres…

\- Si tu la mets dans cette case, elle n'y arrivera jamais.

\- Ce n'est pas que je l'ai mise dans une case, c'est juste qu'elle ne s'intéresse pas aux autres. Je suis même surprise que Reena ait réussi à l'emmener avec elle…

\- Reena est très têtue et elle aime les défis. Elle veut généralement être amie avec tout le monde.

\- Elle a toujours été très sociable.

\- Oui… alors si quelqu'un peut toucher Isolina, c'est Reena. Fais-lui confiance.

\- Ce n'est pas que je ne lui fais pas confiance, c'est juste que… »

Elle s'arrêta là, alors que Reena et Isolina entraient dans son champ de vision.

La fille la plus âgée tirait Isolina par la manche, sautillant de temps en temps. La fille aux yeux bleus semblait disposée à la suivre, même si elle avait le visage renfrogné. Asami aurait ri si elle n'avait pas été aussi surprise.

Isolina tapota l'épaule de Reena et celle-ci se retourna. Elle lui dit quelques mots et la jeune maître de l'Air la relâcha. Alors, la fille aux yeux bleus se rapprocha d'Asami. Elle s'arrêta devant elle, regardant presque honteusement le sol, et tira sur ses vêtements, comme si la jeune femme ne l'avait pas déjà remarquée. La femme aux yeux verts s'agenouilla.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Reena veut m'emmener à son endroit préféré… je peux y aller ? demanda-t-elle, en regardant sur le côté et tenant son coude avec sa main.

\- Bien sûr, tant qu'elle ne t'emmène pas dans un endroit dangereux, répondit la jeune adulte avec une voix douce.

\- D'accord… »

Isolina jeta un coup d'œil vers le visage de la jeune femme, déformé par la tendresse et la fierté. Elle embrassa rapidement Asami sur la joue, et cette dernière sourit.

« Vas-y », dit-elle doucement.

Mais alors qu'Isolina repartait, Reena arriva comme une bombe et percuta Asami de plein fouet. Cette dernière tomba en arrière, amortissant sa chute avec ses mains. Reena était par terre avec elle.

« Fais attention, Reena ! gronda-t-elle, gentiment. Tu n'as plus quatre ans.

\- Alors je ne peux plus te faire un câlin ? demanda la fille d'Opal, en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

\- Non, tu ne peux pas te précipiter vers moi comme ça. Mais bien sûr, tu me peux faire un câlin. »

Isolina n'était cependant pas très d'accord. Alors, elle écarta Reena d'Asami, en la tirant et lui dit :

« On y va ? »

Sa question ressemblait plus à une affirmation, mais la maitre de l'Air ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Elle lui sourit simplement, reprit sa main, et elles repartirent jouer.

Voyant cela, Asami sourit.

« Un peu d'aide ? » demanda Opal, en lui tendant la main.

La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs la saisit et se releva.

« Merci, lui dit-elle.

\- Je t'en prie. Je t'avais dit que tout irait bien. Il faut que tu me fasses un peu plus confiance des fois ! »

Asami rit.

« Je m'excuse, Opal, d'avoir jamais douté de toi !

\- Ah, je préfère ! dit cette dernière, en lui faisant un clin d'œil. »

Korra arriva à ce moment-là. Elle surprit Asami, en se glissant derrière elle et en l'étreignant par derrière.

« Quel exploit as-tu réussi, Opal ! Arracher un rire à cette gente demoiselle ! dont le cœur appartient à une autre que moi, je le crains, dit Korra.

\- Tu n'exagères pas un peu ? gloussa le PDG, à cause du soudain lyrisme de sa femme.

\- À peine. T'as passé ta soirée à penser à Isolina, et tu m'as complètement oubliée. Et moi qui pensais que j'étais l'amour de ta vie ! C'est vexant. Je me suis fait battre par une gamine en plus !

\- Oh, mais arrête donc, fit semblant de s'exaspérer Asami, en se tournant et en embrassant sa femme. Tu sais qu'il n'y a que toi qui comptes autant pour moi.

\- Tu es sûre que c'est complètement vrai ça ? demanda-t-elle, en regardant Isolina qui observait Reena chahuter sur un toit et lui faire signe de monter avec elle. »

Asami suivit son regard et vit Isolina secouer la tête, les mains sur les hanches. Elle pointa une voie plus sûre et Reena atterrit à ses côtés, commençant à partir avec elle dans cette direction.

« Peut-être qu'une certaine petite de cinq ans a fini par voler une partie de mon cœur… avoua Asami, en redirigeant son regard vers sa femme. C'est mal, tu penses ?

\- Pas du tout, dit-elle en l'embrassant de nouveau. »

Elle prit ensuite la main d'Asami, et elles rejoignirent Opal. Elle les avait laissé discuter et parlait dorénavant avec Wing, Wei, et Bolin qui faisait des grands gestes, ralliant du monde autour de lui. Il était sûrement en train de raconter une histoire épique à la Bumi. Ses talents d'acteur lui servaient au moins à ça.

Finalement, cette fête ne s'était pas passée aussi mal qu'Asami avait pu l'imaginer. Ça s'était même largement mieux passé qu'elle l'aurait cru.

La nuit, quand elles rentrèrent, Isolina était épuisée, mais portait un léger sourire aux lèvres quand elle s'endormit dans la voiture. Sûrement, une nouvelle parenthèse venait de s'ouvrir. Et une bonne, qui pourrait sûrement leur permettre d'apprendre plus de choses sur cette mystérieuse petite fille.

* * *

 **A/N : Alors, ce chapitre ? Bien ou pas ?**

 **J'espère que vous n'avez pas trouvé Isolina trop insupportable xD Mais bon, c'était dur de la rendre plus sociable d'un coup. Heureusement que Reena était là ) (J'ai adoré l'écrire !)**

 **Donc, prochain chapitre, c'est du français de base ET on attaque les choses sérieuses ! Avec un peu de chance, je vous ferai vivre un peu des émotions dans les prochaines chapitres :D**

 **Merci pour la lecture, et à la prochaine !**

 **Lion**

* * *

 **Réponses review 'guest' :**

 **-** **Loann37** **:**

 **Hey !**

 **Faut dire qu'avec un chapitre par mois, le 'un peu de temps' passe vite x) Mais en tout cas, merci de me laisser une review !**

 **Alors, les relations sont déséquilibrées, c'est normal. Justement, j'en parlais dans ce chapitre x) La relation entre Korra et Isolina… disons qu'elle est différente de celle entre Asami et Isolina. Je ne l'appellerais pas particulièrement distante. Il y a des fois où elles sont même très proches, mais… c'est différent. On verra un peu plus tout ça dans les prochaines chapitres.**

 **Bon, j'espère que la fête t'aura satisfaite du coup ! N'hésite pas du tout à m'en parler ! (Même si tu as été un peu déçue, hein, ou si t'as carrément pas aimé xD)**

 **Merci encore, et à la prochaine !**

 **Lion**

 **-** **El guest sauvage** **:**

 **(Pas mal le pseudo xD) Coucou !**

 **Oui, je veux des reviews ! Plein de reviews ! Je veux me nourrir de reviews... Bon, je blague. Le fond de ma pensée, c'est : oui, elles me font toujours énormément plaisir.**

 **Merci pour les compliments et pour l'intérêt que tu portes à cette histoire !**

 **Tu peux préciser pour le côté Mary Sue ? (Je me suis demandé un moment qui était Mary Sue quand même...) Dans ma définition, j'ai "personnage fictif trop parfait". Je vois pas trop ce qu'elle a de parfait là... Oui, sinon, il reste l'option "je n'ai strictement rien compris", qui est probable. En tout cas, tu l'auras compris, c'est totalement fortuit !**

 **J'espère que tu m'écriras encore ! Merci, en tout cas,**

 **À plus !**

 **Lion**


	15. Le Début de la vérité

**A/N : Bonjour chers lecteurs !**

 **Vous savez quoi ? Après cette mise à jour, je vais peut-être pouvoir poster plus souvent ! (Je précise « peut-être » xD) J'aimerais bien finir cette histoire courant aout, donc on va bien voir.**

 **Alors, pour ce chapitre en particulier, on entre enfin dans l'action ! Plus ou moins. Disons qu'on a un début d'éclaircissement. Et comme je suis un peu sadique, va falloir attendre pour en avoir plus :p Je vous laisse donc déguster ce petit chapitre, qui fait le tour de pas mal d'émotions diverses et variées à mon sens. (Je crois qu'on va du « oh, c'est trop mignon » au « hein ?! » Donc, c'est déjà pas mal x))**

 **Je crois que c'est tout. Je vous retrouve à la fin !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Après le fête, les jours et les semaines se remirent passer, toujours dans la même dynamique, tout en intégrant de nouveaux éléments.

En effet, toujours dans l'incapacité de faire garder Isolina, la petite fille continuer à venir au travail avec Asami. Cependant, il arrivait de temps en temps que les journées soient trop longues ou compliquées à gérer. Dans ces cas-là, Korra la prenait avec elle. Mais il arrivait également que la jeune Avatar ne puisse pas s'occuper de la petite fille non plus. Opal se chargeait alors de la surveiller, de bonne grâce, et cela ne dérangeait pas trop Isolina.

Elle en vint même à apprécier singulièrement ces entrevues parce qu'à la fin de la journée Reena revenait de l'école et venait jouer avec elle, la sortant de sa torpeur d'ennui solitaire. Elle me savait pas si elle pouvait qualifier la jeune maître de l'air « d'amie » mais elle appréciait au moins sa compagnie.

D'ailleurs, plus le temps passait, moins elle avait envie de partir quand Korra ou Asami venaient la chercher. Souvent, la maitre de l'Air et les deux autres femmes prenaient plaisir à les voir jouer, trouvant ça adorable.

Asami était particulièrement fière d'Isolina. En se liant d'amitié avec Reena, elle avait également été amenée à fréquenter son frère et sa sœur, avec qui elle s'entendait de façon cordiale. Elle n'était ni dans la froideur, ni dans l'affection, mais Asami prenait déjà ça comme un grand pas en avant. Maintenir cet équilibre dans ses futures relations ne serait déjà pas si mal. Si elle pouvait nouer de nouvelles amitiés, cela aiderait sûrement également. Après tout c'était bien arrivé une fois, rien n'empêchait que ça se reproduise.

D'ailleurs, les vacances scolaires approchaient. Alors, Reena et Isolina passèrent davantage de temps ensemble. Donc, au lieu d'aller au travail avec la PDG, elle se faisait déposer au Temple de l'Air et allait jouer avec son amie presque tous les jours. Mystérieusement, cette période de repos et d'amusement passa bien vite et Isolina se retrouva tout aussi rapidement seule. Le temps lui parut soudainement bien long, comme entre les griffes d'une étrange langueur que même Naga n'arrivait pas totalement à interrompre.

Korra et Asami s'en rendirent compte assez facilement. Ainsi, fut-il décidé de bousculer un peu leur quotidien. Elles décidèrent qu'un soir elles emmèneraient Isolina faire une nouvelle activité. Et ça tombait bien, il y avait un cirque itinérant qui passait dans le coin !

Donc, comme de nombreux habitants de Republic City, les deux jeunes femmes et l'enfant se retrouvèrent sous un chapiteaux aux couleurs vives, dans des tribunes, à regarder de drôles de numéros et des animaux extraordinaires.

Isolina fut d'abord un peu mal à l'aise parmi la foule, mais une fois qu'elle fut installée et que le spectacle commença, elle n'eut plus d'yeux que pour ça.

Asami la guettait du coin de l'oeil. Elle sourit légèrement quand elle vit ses yeux s'agrandir et sa bouche s'ouvrir un peu devant les maitrises les plus incongrues. La jeune fille aux yeux bleus avait du mal à tenir en place : elle sautillait sur son fauteuil, appréciant le spectacle avec une vague excitation. Parfois, elle pointait quelque chose et disait : « Tu as vu ? Tu as vu ? » Alors, Asami ou Korra souriait ou riait un peu en hochant la tête, et Isolina retournait à son ébahissement, attendant avec impatience la suite du spectacle.

Les clowns, les trapézistes, les maitres défilèrent, puis ce fut au tour des animaux : des chevautruches, des ours ornithorynques et des éléphantigres…

Les chevautruches paradèrent, les ours ornithorynques faisaient les beaux, et les élaphantigres faisaient des acrobaties. Après tout, il était intéressant de voir un animal si gigantesque passer à travers des cercles de flammes. Le dresseur faisait tout son possible pour impressionner les spectateurs : il venait au plus près des animaux semblant jouer avec le feu, et faisait claquer son fouet pour se donner un peu de prestance et donner des ordres aux bêtes qui obéissaient même sans cela. Puis, enfin, ce fut fini.

Ce fut fini, et étrangement, Isolina était beaucoup moins joyeuse qu'elle ne l'avait été pendant le spectacle. Elle semblait crispée et ailleurs. Asami s'interrogea mais mit cela sur le compte de la foule. En effet, tout le monde se bousculait, sortant de son siège et s'engouffrant vers les sorties, comme pour arriver le plus rapidement possible chez eux. Plusieurs fois, Korra et elle se firent pousser ou s'heurtèrent à des gens, si bien qu'ayant peur de perdre Isolina dans cette masse humaine, Korra la prit sur ses épaules pour rentrer.

Elles arrivèrent ensuite à la satomobile (elles avaient laissé Naga dormir chez elles) et rentrèrent. Alors que les deux jeunes femmes pensaient qu'Isolina allait parler de ce qu'elle avait vu avec le fervent enthousiasme qu'elle avait manifesté lors de la soirée, cette dernière se contenta de regarder par la fenêtre, ailleurs.

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard, puis Korra demanda :

« Alors, Isolina, qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé ? »

La petite fille, toujours regardant par la vitre de la voiture, ne répondit pas. Korra fronça les sourcils : n'avait-elle pas entendu ? Elle regarda Asami, qui haussa les épaules.

« Isolina ? » redemanda Korra, en la regardant.

Mais elle n'eut toujours aucune réponse. Alors, elle lança un peu d'air en direction d'Isolina, assez pour la sortir de son monde imaginaire. Celle-ci sursauta, semblant bien plus effrayée qu'il n'était nécessaire. Vraiment, elle devait penser très fort.

« Ça va ? » lui demanda l'Avatar, un peu inquiète, tout de même.

La petite fille sembla paniquer un instant, un éclair de peur traversant ses yeux bleus profonds, avant d'hocher la tête avec hésitation.

« Tu es sûre ? »

Isolina hocha la tête encore deux fois, plus vigoureusement cette fois, avant de retourner à regarder la fenêtre. Korra et Asami se regardèrent une nouvelle fois, fronçant toutes les deux les sourcils. Est-ce qu'Isolina était de nouveau atteint de mutisme ?

Korra se demanda si elle devait insister davantage, mais Asami, qui le lut dans son regard, lui fit un signe de négation de la tête. Signe que la jeune femme décida d'ignorer complètement. Elle renvoya de l'air à Isolina.

« Hé, je voulais savoir ce que tu en avais pensé moi. C'était bien ou pas ? »

Isolina la regarda, un peu confuse. Elle ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte, puis la referma.

« Si, c'était bien », finit-elle par dire, impassible, en regardant de nouveau dehors.

Bon, apparemment, elle n'était pas d'humeur à parler. Korra se repositionna dans son siège, récoltant le regard réprobateur d'Asami au passage. Elle haussa les épaules et regarda dehors également : la nuit noire à perte de vue, sauf pour les quelques lumières de la ville. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de si intéressant dehors ? En définitive, pas grand-chose.

Même une fois qu'elles furent rentrées, Isolina n'ajouta pas un mot et alla directement se coucher. Les deux jeunes femmes n'eurent même pas besoin de lui dire qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle joue avec Naga jusqu'à point d'heure, puisqu'elle ne fit même pas attention au chien-ours-polaire et se mit directement dans son lit, regardant la fenêtre. Elle s'endormit peu de temps après.

Les deux femmes la laissèrent tranquille et allèrent dans leur chambre. Il était tard, mais elles ne travaillaient pas le lendemain. Alors, elles décidèrent de parler un peu d'Isolina.

« Tu ne la trouves pas bizarre, toi ? demanda Korra, assise en tailleur sur le lit.

\- Si, un peu, avoua Asami, en enlevant son maquillage. Mais ce n'est pas comme si elle n'avait jamais agi de la sorte. Elle est peut-être contrariée et ça ira mieux demain.

\- J'espère… Mais… je sais pas, y a un truc qui me gêne.

\- Korra, laisse-la dormir, on verra demain si ça va mieux ou pas. »

L'Avatar soupira avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit.

« Tu as raison. Je m'inquiète sûrement pour rien, dit-elle.

\- Pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi, s'amusa la jeune femme aux yeux verts. »

Sa femme allait répondre par un sarcastique « ah ah… », mais un cri soudain interrompit leur conversation. Elles échangèrent brièvement un regard, puis Korra sauta du lit pour se diriger vers la chambre d'Isolina, immédiatement suivie par Asami.

Quand elles entrèrent, elles entendirent les petits cris plaintifs de Naga qui essayait de rassurer la petite fille. Cette dernière était assise sur son lit, en train de pleurer à chaudes larmes, ses mains cachant son visage. Les deux femmes se mirent chacune d'un côté et de l'autre du lit. La PDG essaya de prendre Isolina dans ses bras pour la consoler et celle-ci sursauta, ayant un mouvement de recul, se débattant presque.

« Isolina, Isolina, c'est moi », la rassura Asami, en tentant de la garder contre elle.

La petite fille finit par se calmer et, bien que résistant à l'étreinte, elle accepta néanmoins les petits cercles que la femme aux yeux verts lui faisait en bas du dos. Cette partie de son dos n'était pas esquintée comme le reste… Pourtant, même si le contact était à priori inoffensif, Isolina était tendue.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, p'tit chiot ? T'as fait un cauchemar ? » demanda la femme aux yeux bleus.

La petite fille ne répondit que par les larmes qui ne cessaient de couler et ses gémissement incessants.

Ça faisait longtemps pourtant… Ça faisait quelques semaines qu'elle n'avait pas fait de cauchemar où elle se réveillait en criant. Et il arrivait rarement qu'elle se mette à pleurer et qu'elle se mette dans des états pareils. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ?

Elles n'eurent pas la chance d'avoir la réponse à cette question car, une fois calmée, Isolina se rendormit sans un mot. Naga s'était également rendormie, et Korra et Asami retournèrent dans leur chambre.

« J'espère vraiment que ça ira mieux demain, déclara l'Avatar, se mettant sous les couvertures.

\- Moi aussi, répondit sa femme, bien qu'elle en était bien moins sûre dorénavant. Moi aussi… »

Et toutes les deux troublées, elles s'endormirent.

* * *

Seulement, le lendemain, le jour d'après, et la semaine d'après, rien ne changea. Bien entendu, Isolina ne faisait pas des cauchemars toutes les nuits, ou du moins ne se réveillait-elle pas en sursaut et en pleurs. Mais cela lui arrivait bien trois fois par semaine.

Elle était étrange, elle continuait à être ailleurs, à vivre dans un autre monde. Elle s'effrayait d'un rien, il était presque impossible de lui arracher un rire ou un sourire, et elle limitait volontairement ses contacts avec qui que ce soit. Ainsi décida-t-elle d'aller au travail avec Asami, plutôt qu'au Temple de l'Air où elle pouvait jouer avec Reena à la fin de la journée.

La jeune PDG était désemparée, et Korra aussi. Il leur semblait qu'en l'espace d'un instant, la petite fille avait mystérieusement régressé, comme si, en un saut dans le temps, elles étaient retournées au premiers jours qu'elles avaient passé ensemble. Les deux jeunes femmes se demandaient même si ce n'était pas pire qu'avant. Certes, Isolina continuait à communiquer, mais c'était limité. Disons qu'au moins, elle n'était pas totalement fermée. Cependant, il leur semblait avoir perdu la petite fille qu'elles avaient appris à connaitre et à singulièrement apprécier.

Alors, les deux jeunes femmes tentèrent de la ramener à un état un peu plus joyeux, à sa joie enfantine, _normale_. Seulement, jouer avec Naga ne lui apportait point de baume au cœur, les sorties en ville ne l'intéressaient que pour regarder dans le vague et elle ne souhaitait plus ni maitriser l'Eau, ni guérir qui que ce soit. Elle était vide de tout envie, de tout plaisir. Les choses envers lesquelles elle avait auparavant éprouvé un intérêt lui étaient insipides, sans attrait. Et les deux jeunes femmes ne savaient pas comment y remédier.

Alors, elles se dirent peut-être que ses nouveaux amis pourraient l'aider. Après tout, Reena l'avait bien sortie de sa coquille une fois. Peut-être pourrait-elle recommencer ?

Donc, un weekend, elles décidèrent d'aller au Temple de l'Air. Il faisait beau, bien qu'un peu froid. Elles se réfugièrent à l'intérieur, où Reena attendait impatiemment. (Elle faisait semblant de méditer parce que sa mère lui avait demandé de se calmer, mais c'était qu'Isolina lui avait manqué ! Comment était-elle même censée être un tout petit calme ?) Alors, dès qu'elle entendit la porte coulisser, elle fut en un rien de temps debout, courant presque vers l'autre petite fille. Mais sa mère la retint, et Reena grogna de frustration.

Les adultes se saluèrent et discutèrent légèrement, mais la jeune maitre de l'Air n'y prêta pas attention. Elle regarda simplement Isolina, qui regardait le sol, la tête baissée et les bras pendants. Reena était curieuse, mais aussi mal à l'aise. Elle ne comprenait pas cet air sombre que portait son amie, cette aura étrange qui se dégageait d'elle. Donc, quand elle fut enfin autorisée à aller jouer, elle hésita à s'approcher d'elle.

Elle s'avança vers Isolina, tenta de capter son regard, mais elle vit seulement le vide dans les yeux bleus. Elle approcha sa main de la sienne, frémit un peu alors qu'elle hésitait à la prendre — elle n'hésitait jamais habituellement, pourtant. Finalement, elle décida plutôt de poser une main sur son épaule, et Isolina leva la tête jusqu'à elle, lui accordant un léger sourire. Mystérieusement, Reena en fut plus triste qu'autre chose ; sûrement à cause de cet étrange fardeau qui semblait écraser la jeune enfant. Elle se mit ensuite à sortir de la pièce, et Isolina la suivit tranquillement.

Quand elles furent sorties, Korra et Asami soupirèrent.

« C'est pas tout à fait ça non plus, constata la femme aux yeux bleus.

\- Tu peux le dire, marmonna sa femme. »

Confuse, Opal leur demanda des explications et les deux autres femmes se mirent à lui expliquer leur problème actuel. La femme aux yeux vert pale les écouta, hochant la tête de temps en temps. Puis, voyant que le sujet s'éternisait et les têtes d'enterrement que ses amies faisaient, elle finit par sortir de nulle part:

« Pourquoi vous ne sortiriez pas un petit peu ?

\- Hein ?

\- Vous avez pris un petit peu de temps pour vous depuis qu'Isolina est avec vous ? Parce que j'en ai pas l'impression. Vous pourriez aller faire un petit tour en ville, manger une glace, faire les boutiques, ou que sais-je.

\- On va pas te laisser seule à surveiller les petites, s'opposa Asami.

\- Mais si. Fais pas ta difficile. Bolin est là, puis c'est pas comme si l'Île du Temple de l'Air était vide. Allez, oust.

\- Mais…

\- Pas de mais. Korra, je te préviens, si tu ne l'emmène pas avec toi, c'est moi qui la vire à coup de bourrasques.

\- D'accord, d'accord, on y va, céda l'Avatar, prenant le bras du PDG et la tirant vers la sortie.

\- Enfin, Korra ! s'offusqua cette dernière.

\- Crois-moi, chérie, il vaut mieux pas se mettre Opal à dos. Puis, elle a raison, ça nous fera du bien. »

Asami jaugea Korra du regard, puis finit par soupirer.

« Très bien, abdiqua-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie. À toute à l'heure.

\- À toute à l'heure ! chantonna la maitre de l'Air, fière de son coup. »

Ainsi, les deux femmes quittèrent l'Île pour se diriger vers le centre-ville. Elles se trouvèrent un café et se posèrent en terrasse, respirant l'air frais de l'automne. Elles ne dirent rien pendant un moment, se contentant de regarder l'animation de la rue : les passants, les voitures…

« Vraiment, Opal exagère, finit par lâcher la PDG.

\- Pas tellement. C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas passé du temps toutes les deux, dit Korra.

\- Je te l'accorde, mais dans l'état où se trouve Isolina en ce moment, je ne pense pas que ce soit le meilleur timing possible.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle m'inquiète… Au moins, elle mange et elle dort…

\- Oui, enfin, elle dort… On peut pas dire que ce soit le grand luxe non plus, son sommeil.

\- C'est clair. »

Puis, Korra grimaça.

« Dis, si on arrêtait de parler d'Isolina ? Je suis à peu près sûre que si Opal nous a envoyé ici c'est justement pour qu'on se détende et qu'on pense à autre chose.

\- Tu as raison. Tu veux parler de quoi ?

\- Je sais pas… gémit Korra. »

Asami continua de regarder la rue alors, tandis qu'elle cherchait, comme la femme aux yeux bleus, un sujet de conversation qui ne concernait pas Isolina. Ça limitait assez vite la chose, étant donné que la petite fille était quasiment tout le temps avec elles.

« Ah, je sais ! » finit par s'exclamer Korra, se mettant à parler de ce vieux bâtiment qui avait résisté à toutes les attaques de Republic City et qui était sur le point de s'écrouler à cause d'une bourrasque mal placée d'un maitre de l'Air.

La discussion continua ainsi pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à que Korra ne dise :

« D'ailleurs, ça me rappelle la fois où avec Isolina… »

Elle s'arrêta au nom de la petite fille avec un « euh… » et sa femme haussa un sourcil, avant de se mettre à glousser.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'irrita la femme aux yeux bleus.

\- Tu peux vraiment pas t'en empêcher, se moqua sa femme, en explosant de rire. »

L'Avatar parut vexée pendant un instant, puis elle se mit à rire également. Finalement, elles furent toutes deux prises d'un fou rire pendant plusieurs minutes, ce qui leur mit les larmes aux yeux et attira les regards curieux des citadins, qui furent quelque peu contaminé par leur rire. Le pire étant que ce n'était pas un rire de joie ou d'amusement, mais plutôt un rire pour qu'elles relâchent la pression, un rire un peu nerveux, mais aussi une prise de conscience.

« Je pense qu'on est foutues, finit par articuler Korra. Cette petite aura fini par nous avoir ! »

Quand elles réussirent à se calmer, Asami sourit, un peu tristement à vrai dire.

« On savait pourtant qu'il ne fallait pas s'attacher », dit-elle.

Korra secoua la tête avec un sourire crispé.

« Oui, on savait, dit-elle. Mais ça fait un bout de temps qu'elle est avec nous maintenant… On a fini par s'habituer…

\- Malheureusement.

\- Malheureusement ?

\- La situation n'a pas changé, Korra. Elle va finir par s'en aller. »

L'Avatar hocha sérieusement la tête, regardant le ciel.

« Je me demande ce qu'ils foutent ses parents quand même. C'est bizarre que Lin ne les ait pas retrouvés depuis le temps.

\- Oui, c'est bizarre… »

Finalement, les deux femmes restèrent à cette terrasse encore une bonne heure, puis allèrent se promener dans Republic City, profitant de leur temps ensemble. Elles ne retournèrent au Temple de l'Air que lorsque le soleil commençait à se coucher.

Là, Isolina et Reena les attendaient patiemment en caressant Pabu. Opal les surveillait tout en discutant avec un acolyte de l'Air. Quand elles arrivèrent, Isolina ne réagit pas vraiment. Elle semblait peut-être un tout petit peu plus heureuse. Mais c'était étrange, car ses yeux étaient légèrement rougis.

« Elle a pleuré ? demanda Asami à Opal, une fois que cette dernière eut terminé sa conversation.

\- Je ne sais pas. Elles ont refusé de me dire ce qui s'était passé. Je crois que oui, mais Reena a dit que c'était parce qu'elle lui avait mis une bourrasque de vent en pleine figure. Ce que je n'ai pas cru une seule seconde, mais bref.

\- Je vois… »

Asami se dirigea vers Isolina et s'accroupit à côté d'elle.

« Coucou, ma chérie. Tu veux qu'on rentre à la maison ? C'est bientôt l'heure de manger et d'aller se coucher. »

La jeune femme s'attendait presque à ce qu'Isolina ne lui réponde pas. Mais au contraire, ses yeux bleus se tournèrent vers elle et elle se jeta dans ses bras.

« Hey, hey, ça va, Isolina ? » demanda gentiment Asami, en la serrant contre elle.

« Je t'aime » fut la seule réponse que la petite fille aux yeux bleus consentit à donner. Elle resta là, contre Asami, qui ne savait pas trop si elle pleurait ou pas, sa tête étant enfouie dans ses vêtements.

« Bon… On va y aller », annonça Korra.

Elles rentrèrent, puis la journée se termina. Demain serait un jour nouveau. Un jour nouveau où, l'espérait-elle, Isolina irait peut-être un peu mieux.

Seulement, le weekend se termina, et il n'y avait pas de réel changement notable, si bien que Korra et Asami décidèrent que si, à la fin de la semaine suivante, elles n'avaient pas réussi à faire quelque chose pour elle, il serait peut-être temps de retourner voir un spécialiste. Visiblement, ce serait le seul moyen de l'aider, à leur plus grand déplaisir.

* * *

Le lundi, le mardi, le mercredi, rien ne changea. Isolina sembla peut-être un peu moins sombre qu'avant qu'elle aille voir Reena, mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle conservait cette étrange et lourde aura.

Le jeudi passa également, et le vendredi, Asami en avait marre. Du coup, quand Isolina et elle rentrèrent du travail et que la jeune fille fila à toute vitesse dans sa chambre, Asami la rejoignit.

« Tu ne veux pas faire quelque chose en attendant que Korra et Naga rentrent ? » demanda la jeune femme aux yeux verts, adossée à l'encadrement de la porte.

La petite fille secoua la tête, assise sur son lit à regarder les draps.

« Tu es sûre ? Ça pourrait te changer les idées. »

Mais il n'y eut aucune réponse. Asami soupira et s'avança vers Isolina, s'asseyant à côté d'elle sur le lit.

« Tu veux qu'on parle ? Je voudrais que tu me parles, Isolina. Je ne sais pas comment tu vas en ce moment. Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Tu ne souris plus, tu ne ris plus, c'est triste, tu ne penses pas ? »

La petite fille aux yeux bleus leva la tête vers Asami, ouvrit la bouche, avant de la refermer, de regarder de nouveau les draps, puis de relever la tête. Là, elle regarda la jeune femme et tenta un sourire forcé.

Asami appréciait l'effort. Sincèrement. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle recherchait. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Isolina fasse semblant d'être heureuse devant elle, juste parce qu'elle voulait lui faire plaisir. Elle voulait qu'elle se sente heureuse, qu'elle soit heureuse, épanouie, comblée. Elle voulait la voir sourire de toutes ses dents et rire à gorge déployée. Mais ça, elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir. Pas maintenant, apparemment. À moins que…

D'un coup, une idée stupide lui traversa l'esprit. Mais une idée qui pourrait être la bonne. Ça se tentait.

Alors, d'un coup, prenant la petite fille par surprise, elle se mit à l'assaillir de chatouilles. D'abord, Isolina fut surprise et se débattit, mais elle finit par céder et par rire de bon cœur. Un rire qu'Asami avait l'impression de ne pas avoir entendu depuis des lustres. Un vrai rire, un beau rire, un rire magnifique et vivant.

« A-A-Arr-êtte, finit par bredouiller Isolina au bout d'un moment, entre ses rires.

\- Oh que non. Ça compensera pour ces deux dernières semaines ! »

Elle s'appliqua à dispenser encore de nombreuses chatouilles et, au bout de quelques minutes, la petite fille fut à bout de souffle et avait les larmes aux yeux. Mais Asami s'en mettait à cœur joie. L'expression de son visage, peinte par des couleurs lumineuses et vives de joie, était trop belle pour qu'elle la laisse si vite s'échapper.

« Arrrrrêêêtttte ! tenta une nouvelle fois Isolina, essayant de maitriser son souffle et sa voix le mieux possible. Arrête ! Maman ! »

Noir. Pause soudaine. Douche froide, glaciale, terrifiante et violente.

Asami s'était arrêtée, comme ses pensées, son cœur, son monde. Elle mit quelques secondes avant de pouvoir assimiler ce qui venait de se passer, quelques longues secondes qui s'étiraient vers l'infini. Mais enfin, dans cette déferlante gigantesque, elle put se raccrocher à une branche, un mot, un seul mot.

Maman.

C'était ce qu'elle avait dit, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi ? Asami ne comprenait pas. Elle ne comprenait pas cette suite d'évènement. Assurément Isolina ne l'avait pas appelée comme ça elle… si ? Elle avait des parents. Et si… tout ça, son comportement, ses cauchemars, son isolement… C'était finalement devenu insupportable, c'est ça ? Ses parents lui manquaient trop.

Et dire qu'elle s'était satisfaite de croire qu'elle était bien avec Korra et elle. Mais évidemment, ça ne pouvait pas continuer de la sorte. Il fallait les retrouver, ou Isolina vivrait malheureuse. Elle aurait dû se rendre compte de l'urgence de la situation avant. Elle avait été idiote de se complaire dans ce bonheur momentané. Ce n'était pas le sien, elle n'avait pas le droit.

Quand ses pensées cessèrent de bouillonner et qu'elle se recentra sur la jeune enfant, cette dernière la fixait avec un regard interrogateur. Asami caressa simplement sa joue avec les yeux remplis à la fois de tendresse et de tristesse.

« Je suis désolée de ne pas être ta maman », lui dit-elle.

Elle était désolée pour Isolina qui trouvait une pauvre imitation de sa mère en elle, qui devait se contenter de cela et subir un douloureux manque. Elle était désolée pour elle-même, parce qu'elle aimait réellement Isolina et elle aurait voulu pouvoir l'élever, l'aimer, l'aider, et tant de choses encore.

« Pourquoi ? demanda Isolina.

\- Pourquoi ?… hasarda la jeune femme, ne comprenant pas la question.

\- Pourquoi t'es pas ma maman ?

\- Je… je ne sais pas… »

Asami avait dit cela sans vraiment y penser. Elle savait exactement pourquoi elle n'était pas sa mère : elle avait des parents, autre part, qui l'attendaient. Avait-elle oublié ? Quel était le sens de ces questions ?

Asami ne comprenait pas, elle ne comprenait tellement pas qu'elle fut incapable de continuer l'échange. Et devant le regard insistant et demandeur d'Isolina, elle fuit, prétextant avoir à faire dans la cuisine. Parce qu'après tout, il fallait faire le repas… À un moment ou à un autre.

* * *

Korra ne rentra pas trop tard, ou du moins se disait-elle. Seulement, quand elle entendit les coups de couteau dans la cuisine, elle se demanda si elle avait vraiment vu le temps passé. Elle finit par regarder l'heure en se dirigeant vers la cuisine : il était à peine 18 heures. C'était étrange qu'Asami prépare le dîner si tôt…

Quand elle arriva dans la cuisine et qu'elle vit le visage de sa femme, elle comprit assez vite pourquoi elle faisait la cuisine — en partie, du moins.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ces légumes ? » plaisanta la femme aux yeux bleus, observant le regard de tueur que sa femme leur jetait et l'entendant maugréer de façon inaudible.

Mais trop concentrée sur son assassinat — ou sur la torture au point où ça en était — des pauvres courgettes, la PDG ne remarqua même pas que sa femme se trouvait dans la même pièce. Se disant qu'il était peut-être temps d'arrêter le désastre, l'Avatar s'avança vers elle et posa une main sur la main pale qui tenait le couteau, en se glissant dans le dos d'Asami.

Sursautant, celle-ci se coupa et pesta :

« Korra ! Non, mais ça va pas d'arriver comme ça !

\- Je te parlais, mais tu ne m'entendais pas.

\- C'est pas une raison ! Oh, bordel, je suis en train de foutre du sang de partout !

\- Quel joli langage, remarqua Korra, sachant très bien que ce n'était pas dans les habitudes d'Asami de s'emporter et d'utiliser un vocabulaire un peu trop familier. Fais voir. »

Elle prit ses mains et utilisa l'eau du robinet pour soigner une entaille de taille moyenne sur sa paume.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda l'Avatar en performant la guérison.

\- Pas grand-chose, soupira Asami.

\- Pas grand-chose, mais ça te met dans tous tes états. Alors ?

\- C'est Isolina…

\- Ça va toujours pas mieux ? Tu n'as vraiment pas envie de l'amener voir un nouveau psychologue alors ça t'inquiète ?

\- Non, non… C'est… pas ça…

\- Alors quoi ? Il va vraiment falloir que je te tire les vers du nez ?

\- Je… On a… discuté… Et j'ai pas tout compris, mais je crois qu'elle m'a appelée… « maman ».

\- Oh…

\- Voilà… »

Il y eut un étrange silence, un peu tendu, un peu gêné.

« Eh bien, c'est… nouveau, dit Korra. Déjà, elle t'a parlé, c'est bien.

\- Je sais, mais je crois que j'ai fait n'importe quoi. J'ai paniqué et je suis partie. Mais je comprends pas, Korra. Si… si elle pense vraiment que je suis sa mère, elle fait quoi de sa vie d'avant ? Elle l'a oubliée ?

\- Il faudrait lui demander.

\- Je sais, mais…

\- Tu veux que j'allie lui parler ? proposa Korra, devant la détresse de sa femme.

\- S'il te plait, oui. Essaie de voir si elle est fâchée. Et si tu comprends quelque chose… dis-moi.

\- D'accord. Je fais vite, dit-elle en posant un baiser sur ses lèvres. Essaie de pas massacrer trop de légumes en attendant. »

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil, mais le PDG eut à peine la force de sourire.

Korra n'y prêta pas plus attention que ça. Elle grimpa rapidement dans la chambre d'Isolina. Elle toqua légèrement avant d'entrer. Bien entendu, Naga avait déjà trouvé le chemin jusqu'à la chambre de la petite fille et en profitait pour se faire bichonner.

L'Avatar s'installa sur le lit avec Isolina, qui avait la tête de Naga sur ses jambes.

« Coucou, p'tit chiot. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Ça va, répondit amèrement Isolina.

\- T'as l'air d'aller aussi bien qu'Asami, c'est fou… Quand vous vous embrouillez toutes les deux… »

La petite fille ne dit rien ; elle n'avait rien à dire.

« Bon… reprit Korra, sentant que ça allait être un peu compliqué. Asami m'a dit ce qui s'était passé, tu veux m'en parler ?

\- Ça sert à rien.

\- Mais moi j'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu en penses.

\- Pourquoi Asami elle veut pas être ma maman ? demanda Isolina, en regardant Korra avec ses yeux de chien battu.

\- Au moins, c'est direct, marmonna la jeune femme, avant de reprendre plus clairement. Je ne pense pas qu'Asami ne veuille pas être ta maman. C'est juste que c'est compliqué.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi ? Euh, bah, parce que tu n'as pas toujours vécu avec Asami et moi… Tu te souviens de comment c'était avant ?

\- Oui… répondit la petite fille, devenant tout d'un coup sombre.

\- Et tu veux pas que ce soit comme avant ?

\- Non… »

Non ? Qu'est-ce que c'était censé vouloir dire « non » ? Korra ne comprenait pas. Pas non plus. Elle comprenait soudainement pourquoi Asami était si pensive. Elle aurait probablement était dans le même cas. Trop abasourdie par la réponse d'Isolina, elle ne réussit donc qu'à bredouiller :

« Tu… Non ? Oh, bon, d'accord… Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors, Isolina ?

\- Je veux qu'Asami soit ma maman ! s'écria la petite fille, déterminée et capricieuse.

\- Bon… »

Korra se mit à réfléchir. Cette conversation tournait en boucle… Apparemment, Isolina avait déjà réfléchi à tout ça et avait tiré une conclusion : Asami devait être sa mère. Et Korra ne pouvait strictement rien y faire. Elle ne pouvait pas parler à la place d'Asami et elle doutait pouvoir même raisonner un petit peu, ou même comprendre, la petite fille.

Donc, le mieux, c'était que les deux se parlent, parce que visiblement, elle, elle n'irait nulle part. Asami arriverait à lui expliquer si c'était possible ou pas, parce que, là, Korra était perdue.

« Écoute, je vais chercher Asami, et vous allez en parler toutes les deux, d'accord ? »

Isolina hocha sérieusement la tête, comme si sa vie dépendait des actions de Korra. L'Avatar était impressionnée par la férocité de sa volonté. C'était admirable. Elle n'avait pas décidé à la légère, même du haut de ses cinq ans. Enfin, six maintenant.

Korra redescendit et elle trouva Asami, adossée contre le plan de travail, à regarder une marmite cuire.

« Alors ? lui demanda cette dernière, dès qu'elle la vit entrer.

\- Alors, il va falloir que t'ailles lui parler, parce que visiblement, elle a décidé que tu devrais être sa mère.

\- Mais d'où ça lui vient cette lubie ?

\- Tu vas pas me faire croire que tu voudrais pas que ce soit ta fille quand même ?

\- Mais… ça n'a rien à voir ! Moi, j'ai pas des enfants cachés ou je ne sais quoi ! Elle, elle a des parents.

\- Bah, je te laisse lui expliquer, parce qu'elle n'avait pas l'air très ouverte à la discussion avec moi. Elle revenait tout le temps sur toi. Donc, je pense que c'est à toi de gérer.

\- Merci, _mon ange_. Vraiment, dit Asami d'un ton sarcastique, en enlevant son tablier taché du sang de ses victimes végétales.

\- Mais je t'en prie. Tu sais que j'aime rendre service ! répondit Korra, avec un sourire narquois.

\- Oui, bah, en parlant de rendre service, surveille que ça prenne pas feu pendant que je discute. J'essaie de faire vite. Puis, si ça s'éternise, retire-les juste du feu.

\- Je suis pas complètement idiote non plus.

\- Merci bien ! dit Asami, en l'embrassant rapidement. »

Elle monta ensuite pour rejoindre la chambre d'Isolina. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre, et hésita avant d'entrer. Elle était nerveuse. Nerveuse de parler avec une enfant de six ans… Mais elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Elle devait comprendre Isolina et ne pas la blesser, surtout ne pas la blesser. Alors, elle respira un bon coup, puis toqua légèrement.

« Je peux entrer ? » demanda-t-elle, même si elle savait qu'Isolina avait été prévenue de sa visite.

La petite fille ne répondit pas, mais la jeune femme entra tout de même, regardant pendant quelques secondes Isolina caresser Naga sans faire attention à elle. Ça lui convenait presque, de rester comme ça. Presque. Parce qu'il fallait qu'elles parlent.

Elle demanda donc à Naga de partir, avant de s'installer en face d'Isolina, en tailleur, sur le lit.

« Alors… tu veux qu'on reparle de ce que tu m'as dit plus tôt ? proposa la jeune femme aux yeux verts, malgré sa nervosité. Je sais que j'ai été plutôt évasive, et j'en suis désolée. J'ai été surprise, c'est tout.

\- Pourquoi tu veux pas être ma maman ? demanda encore Isolina. »

Asami grimaça. Il n'y avait rien qu'elle ne souhaitait le plus au monde. Et il fallait qu'elle lui fasse comprendre sans lui donner de faux espoirs. Elle resta calme, quand elle lui dit :

« C'est pas que je ne veux pas, Isolina. Je ne peux pas être ta maman.

\- Pourquoi tu peux pas ? »

Asami prit les petites mains de la jeune enfant dans les siennes.

« Tu as déjà des parents, Isolina. On va les retrouver, tu te rappelles ? »

Asami s'en rappelait. Et ça lui faisait mal de s'en rappeler, tellement elle voulait effacer cette information de sa mémoire. Mais elle ne pouvait plus se leurrer. La situation était trop critique dorénavant. Isolina ne pouvait plus rester avec elles si elle songeait à renoncer à ses véritables parents.

« Non, répondit simplement Isolina.

\- Non ? Non quoi ? Tu ne t'en rappelles pas ?

\- Non, on les retrouvera pas, dit amèrement Isolina, serrant les poings et baissant la tête.

\- Mais si, on va les retrouver, ma chérie, rassura-t-elle même si ça la tuait de le dire. Je sais que ça met longtemps, mais on va les retrouver.

\- Non, on peut pas ! s'emporta Isolina, sa voix se cassant dans ce cri mêlé de désespoir. »

Un frisson traversa Asami, muette. Elle regardait attentivement la jeune fille. Elle ne l'avait jamais vue aussi douloureusement crispée. Ses cheveux cachaient son visage, baissé. Son corps tremblait violemment. Tout son être transpirait la lutte, émotionnelle ou mémorielle, elle ne savait pas vraiment.

D'habitude, Asami se précipitait pour la consoler, mais là… là, elle voulait le fin mot de l'histoire. Il y avait quelque chose… une vérité qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui les avait guidé jusque-là. Le comportement d'Isolina ces derniers temps, le fait qu'elle veuille qu'elle soit sa mère, sa réaction quand on parlait de ses parents… Il y avait une logique, mais laquelle ?

« Comment ça « on peut pas » ? Ça veut dire quoi ? chercha à comprendre Asami.

\- On peut pas les retrouver, répondit-elle faiblement. »

Elle entendit Isolina renifler, et elle ne savait pas si elle pleurait ou pas. Elle ne pouvait pas voir si elle pleurait ou pas. La petite fille refusait de la regarder. Asami avait envie de s'approcher, de la prendre dans ses bras, de lui dire que tout irait bien, mais… elle ne pouvait pas. Pas encore. Elle devait découvrir pourquoi elle pleurait.

« Pourquoi on ne pourrait pas les retrouver ? l'interrogea-t-elle. On peut toujours trouver les gens. Ils doivent bien être quelque part.

\- Non ! Non, ils sont… »

Alors que la jeune femme attendait et appréhendait la réponse, la petite fille s'arrêta, comme si les mots restaient bloqués à l'intérieur de sa gorge, incapables de sortir à l'air libre sans disparaitre. Alors, même si elle détestait ça, Asami prit son courage à deux mains pour pousser encore un peu Isolina à répondre. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi près de savoir ce qui s'était passé.

« Ils sont où, Isolina ? J'ai besoin de savoir où sont tes parents.

\- Ils sont… »

Asami attendait impatiemment la fin de cette phrase. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine et son sang résonnait dans ses oreilles. Elle avait besoin de cette réponse : c'était à la fois une délivrance et un fardeau. Il fallait qu'Isolina réponde pour une fois. Il le fallait.

La petite fille releva soudainement la tête : des larmes inondaient son visage. Elle dégagea ses mains de celles d'Asami et se mit à la frapper à la poitrine avec ses petits poings et la force du désespoir.

« Ils sont morts ! » finit-elle par hurler, complètement effondrée, les larmes ne lui permettant plus de rien voir, ni de rien entendre.

Elle continua à taper Asami, comme si c'était de sa faute, comme si elle devait souffrir autant qu'elle.

La jeune femme était sonnée. Elle n'essaya même pas de bloquer les coups d'Isolina, d'arrêter le déferlement de violence. Elle ne lui faisait pas réellement mal, de toute façon. Alors, elle la laissa se défouler, essayant elle-même d'encaisser le choc de la nouvelle.

Morts… Ils étaient morts ?

Asami ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de soulagement enfouie dans l'horreur de la situation. Si les parents d'Isolina étaient morts, elle n'avait plus que Korra et elle, plus que cette vie qu'elle avait mené pendant des mois à Republic City.

Mais… étaient-ils vraiment morts ? Était-ce une pure invention de l'esprit d'Isolina ? Elle qui avait montré un désir si vif de vouloir tourner la page, de vouloir faire d'Asami sa nouvelle mère ; n'avait-elle pas tout inventé pour que sa requête soit acceptée ?

Comment pouvait-elle savoir s'ils étaient morts ? Les avait-elle vu mourir ? Devant ses yeux… à cinq ans… Cinq ans : un an de moins que l'âge d'Asami quand elle avait perdu sa propre mère. C'était horrible, affreux, inconcevable.

Au bout d'un moment, Isolina se calma un petit peu, ses coups perdirent en vigueur, jusqu'à qu'elle s'écrase tout bonnement contre Asami, en continuant de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. La jeune femme posa instinctivement une main rassurante sur le dos de la petite fille, secoués de soubresauts. Elle sentait là les cicatrices. La preuve. La preuve que quelque chose s'était en effet passé.

Alors, elle ne put se retenir de poser la question brulante et affreuse qu'elle n'avait pu poser jusque-là — fusse par peur ou tout simplement par lâcheté :

« Isolina… qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? »

Elle crut qu'elle n'aurait pas de réponse, qu'Isolina l'ignorerait. Elle n'aurait pas la force de lui redemander, elle n'était même pas sûre qu'elle voulait savoir, comprendre l'horreur qu'elle avait dû vivre.

Mais au lieu de ça, la petite fille planta son regard larmoyant et rougi dans le sien, elle grimpa sur elle, s'installa contre elle, regardant la fenêtre, puis commença à parler.

Asami ne sut par quel miracle Isolina et elle arrivèrent au bout du récit…

* * *

 **A/N : Alors ? Désolée pour le cliffhanger x) C'est juste prévu comme ça depuis le chapitre… euh, 2 ? Quelque chose comme ça xD Mais promis, promis, le mois prochain, on en apprend un peu plus :D Vous pouvez laisser des reviews pour passer le temps ! Ça fait plaisir à l'auteure ! ;)**

 **Bref, en tout cas, merci pour la lecture ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura quand même plu, et à la prochaine !**

 **Lion**

* * *

 **Réponses reviews 'guest' :**

 **Elle guest sauva** **: Coucou !**

 **T'as pas changé de pseudo depuis la dernière fois ? x) Enfin bref, ravie de te détendre avec un peu de lecture. Ça fait plaisir :)**

 **Mmmm… Oui, tu as raison. Et non, pas de problème pour la critique. Tant qu'elle est cordiale, je n'ai aucun problème. Et la tienne est parfaitement réfléchie et justifiée, c'est pour cela que je me ferai un plaisir de te répondre.**

 **Concernant le lire, écrire et parler, je suis le genre de personnes qui pense que l'éducation a un grand pouvoir et qu'elle peut être menée très tôt si bien faite. Dans ce cas, Isolina est… attends, parce qu'il faut que je fasse gaffe à ne pas te spoiler en même temps xD Euh, donc, Isolina a été éduquée par sa mère. Donc, je trouve plausible qu'elle ait pu apprendre à lire, écrire et parler correctement. Je n'ai jamais précisé si elle savait bien écrire ou pas, j'ai simplement dit qu'elle savait faire (déjà à 4 ans on écrit au moins notre prénom de toute façon). Pour ce qui est de lire, si on considère qu'elle avait peu de loisirs, avec de l'entrainement, elle peut avoir un bon niveau de lecture, même à 5 ans. Tout est une histoire de travail. Quand à parler… je pense que ça dépend des enfants. Personnellement, j'ai parlé très bien très tôt, donc ça ne me choque pas plus que ça. Après oui, je suppose que le langage n'est pas adapté, mais je t'avoue que je suis complètement** _ **nulle**_ **pour écrire les enfants (même les dialogues en général… souvent le niveau de langue est pas bon) x) Genre, c'était une expérience là, et je me suis rendue compte au fil de l'histoire que ça collait pas vraiment. Mais bon, c'est fait, c'est fait. Donc, le « beaucoup trop de jugeote », même si j'ai bien la théorie de « c'est l'environnement qui fait la maturité », est complètement vrai et je n'ai d'autre excuse qu'un raté de ma part.**

 **Dernier point, la puissance de sa maitrise… Je pense que je vais te laisser attendre le chapitre d'après, même si je dois bien avouer que… les besoins de l'histoire ont fait que c'est comme ça. C'était soit ça, soit elle maitrisait deux éléments. Et j'ai choisi une surpuissance dans la maitrise pour des raisons… qui apparaitront prochainement. On en reparle à ce moment-là ;) Mais oui, je dois bien avouer que c'est sûrement essentiellement narratif. Est-ce si terrible que ça ?**

 **J'espère que tu seras satisfaite de la réponse ! N'hésite pas à critiquer, poser des questions ou autre ! Je suis là pour ça x) Désolée pour le pavé. Et merci pour la review ! En espérant que tu continues à en poster !**

 **Bonne journée/soirée/nuit,**

 **Lion**


	16. Passé — Partie une

**A/N : Bonjour, tout le monde !**

 **Voici donc enfin la suite, et on va faire un petit tour dans le passé d'Isolina. J'espère pouvoir éclairer un peu son personnage ! Avec un peu de chance, ça marchera et elle paraitra un peu moins irréaliste x)**

 **Ensuite, petite information pour aider à la compréhension du chapitre, j'ai établi un système de tirets que j'avais déjà utilisé précédemment dans Trace. Donc, pour ceux qui n'ont pas suivi cette histoire, il y aura deux formes de tirets : les longs de d'habitude pour les grandes ellipses (ici, c'est généralement un an), et les petits pour si c'est une seule journée. Voilà, c'est pour un peu moins vous perdre, parce que je mets pas forcément toujours des repères temporels. Puis, même, j'imagine que ça peut aider x)**

 **Donc, mis à part ça, on se retrouve à la fin ! Bonne lecture !**

 **Lion**

* * *

« Comment ça se fait qu'ils mettent autant de temps à trouver la localisation ?

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Il est hors de question qu'un tel prodige nous échappe, tu m'entends !

\- Je sais bien ! Mais je n'y peux rien ! »

Interrompant la conversation des deux hommes, deux individus entrèrent dans le bureau sombre et ordonné. Une faible lumière inonda la pièce, chatouillant les rideaux de flammes et le bois verni des différents meubles.

L'homme derrière le bureau reporta alors son regard sur les deux nouveaux arrivants et les salua.

« Dasuke, Hae, c'est bon de vous revoir.

\- Nous de même, chef, dirent-ils en se penchant pour le saluer avec respect.

\- Je vais justement avoir besoin de vous. Une bande d'incapables n'arrive pas à nous ramener notre dernière cible, je compte sur vous pour les assister.

\- Bien entendu. De quelles informations disposons-nous ?

\- Un maitre de la Terre, environ 16 ans de ce que l'on sait. Il parait qu'il peut faire trembler la terre par la puissance de son esprit.

\- Intéressant…

\- N'est-ce pas ? Nous voudrions le recruter. Vous savez quoi faire ?

\- Oui. »

Le chef leur donna d'autres informations plus précises sur le travail qu'ils avaient à accomplir, notamment dans quelle région ce maitre aux capacités incroyables se trouvait, puis, ils discutèrent un peu plus légèrement. Après quelque temps, le chef les congédia.

« Si vous permettez, nous aurions une autre demande, informa Dasuke avant de partir.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- J'aimerais que cette mission soit la dernière avant la naissance de mon enfant, dit Hae. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il soit blessé par un combat, et comme il ne reste que quelques mois…

\- Oh, bien entendu. C'est un garçon ou une fille ?

\- Une fille, je pense…

\- Et vous savez déjà comment vous allez l'appeler ? »

Hae hocha la tête, caressant son ventre arrondi avec douceur.

« Isolina. »

* * *

« Isolina, allez, viens par-là, viens voir papa ! »

Dandinant dangereusement, la petite fille de deux ans s'avança vers les bras grands ouverts de son père. À peine fut-elle à portée de main qu'il la prit dans ses bras, la faisant voler dans les airs. L'enfant rit, gazouillant légèrement.

« Fais attention, Dasuke », prévint Hae.

Il se calma un peu et vint embrasser sa femme.

« Je fais attention, répondit-il. Je ne pourrais jamais faire de mal à notre petite merveille, tu le sais bien.

\- Mmm… Alors, bien passée la mission ?

\- C'était qu'une semaine de repérage, comment veux-tu que ça ne se passe pas bien ?

\- On sait jamais. Vous avez trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ?

\- Faute alerte : un magicien qui utilisait des trucs et astuces pour rendre sa maitrise spectaculaire. C'est pas des trucs et astuces qui vont stopper l'Avatar.

\- J'imagine.

\- Et vous, quelque chose d'intéressant.

\- En fait, oui. »

Elle tendit les bras et prit Isolina dans ses bras. Cette dernière, qui jouait avec les joues de son père, le lâcha et préféra fourrer ses doigts dans sa propre bouche.

« Tu montres à papa ce que tu sais faire ? demanda Hae.

\- Oui ! répondit l'enfant, enthousiaste. »

Sa mère la reposa alors par terre et Isolina fila dans la cuisine, avant de revenir dans le salon où ses deux parents l'attendait. Dasuke se demandait ce qu'elle voulait lui montrer et jeta un regard interrogateur à sa femme, mais celle-ci lui mimiqua un « attends ».

La petite fille était revenue avec une bouteille d'eau qu'elle ouvrit avec ses toutes petits mains. Son père la regardait, curieux, haussant un sourcil. Sa curiosité fut vite satisfaite.

Bientôt, l'enfant commença à jouer avec l'eau de la bouteille : elle en avait versé un peu par terre et tapait dedans comme dans une flaque, ce qui faisait rebondir les billes d'eau comme si elles étaient sur un trampoline. Et elles montaient, montaient, avant qu'Isolina n'arrête ses mouvements et qu'elles tombent toutes, comme un rideau de pluie.

« Tadaa ! » dit l'enfant, en levant ses mains, sèches.

Son père sourit et la prit dans ses bras, la chatouillant un peu sur les côtés, ce qui provoqua quelques rires de l'enfant.

« Alors, comme ça, ma petite fille est une maitre de l'Eau ? Petite cachotière ! »

L'enfant rit, puis son père la reposa à terre. Elle courut alors un peu autour de l'eau versée par terre, s'amusant à la faire bouger un peu en faisant de petites vagues.

« La seule chose qui m'inquiète, dit Hae, c'est que c'est très tôt pour maitriser un élément…

\- Et donc quoi ? Tu as peur que ce soit un petit prodige ? Elle s'en sortira mieux dans la vie de cette façon.

\- Mais quelle vie ?

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Non rien… Oublions. Elle est peut-être juste précoce. »

Hae repartit dans la cuisine en disant qu'ils allaient bientôt manger, et Dasuke regarda pensivement Isolina jouer avec des gouttelettes. Depuis quand c'était mal de maitriser un élément ?

* * *

« Isolina, tu viens manger ? demanda sa mère.

\- Pas faim, répondit l'enfant. »

Elle était à peine rentrée, et sans un mot de plus, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, fermant la porte derrière elle. Dasuke, qui la ramenait, ferma la porte du logis avant de s'écraser sur un fauteuil moelleux. Il était exténué.

« Elle n'a pas faim ? Est-ce qu'elle est malade ? s'inquiéta Hae, se demandant si son mari avait remarqué quoi que ce soit d'anormal chez l'enfant.

\- Je ne crois pas, répondit-il.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose au boulot ?

\- Je l'ai faite garder par des collègues…

\- Tu as fait quoi ? Je te l'ai dit cinquante fois de ne pas la quitter des yeux !

\- Je n'ai pas eu le choix ! T'étais en espionnage et je devais gérer une équipe, mais il y a eu un imprévu et le chef m'a envoyé de l'autre côté de la côte. J'ai dû tout traverser sans véhicule, j'ai failli me faire bouffer par une orque-baleine, tout ça pour me retrouver confronter à des bandits inintéressants au possible. Je pouvais pas la prendre avec moi !

\- Tes collègues t'ont dit ce qu'ils ont fait avec elle ?

\- Maitrise de l'Eau, apparemment…

\- J'ai l'impression que ce genre de choses arrivent de plus en plus souvent en ce moment…

\- De quoi ?

\- Toi ou moi qui sommes envoyés sur des missions qui ne valent pas un clou et Isolina qui est gardée par des collègues ou par le chef, et ils finissent mystérieusement par faire de la maitrise de l'Eau…

\- Tu penses qu'ils s'intéressent à elle ? T'es pas un peu parano ? C'est notre fille, voyons.

\- C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète… »

Dasuke pensa pendant un instant. Cela faisait un an qu'Isolina maitrisait l'Eau et ses talents s'affirmaient et s'affinaient. Elle était précoce, certes, mais elle n'avait rien d'un maitre surpuissant. Elle ne les intéresserait pas. Quand bien même elle les intéresserait, c'était pour la bonne cause… non ?

* * *

« Isolina, ça suffit, arrête ! »

La petite fille n'entendait pas. Elle continuait son caprice infernal, faisant tout voler en éclat grâce à son fouet de glace. Sa mère essayait de maitriser le fouet d'eau de sa fille, mais elle rencontrait une incroyable résistance qui ne lui permettait que d'amortir légèrement les dégâts.

Dasuke, voyant que sa femme n'arrivait pas à calmer l'enfant, crut bon d'agir un peu plus puissamment. Il maitrisa l'Eau afin de faire une barrière autour d'Isolina, l'isolant de plus en plus, jusqu'à qu'elle se trouve dans une épaisse prison de glace presque insonorisée.

« Tu te calmes ou tu ne sors pas de là ! » gronda son père, la voix forte et grave.

La petite fille l'assassinat du regard et hurla, ce qui fit fondre la glace, qui se transforma instantanément en vapeur. Puis, d'un seul coup, ce fut des milliers d'aiguilles de glace qui furent jetées à travers la pièce.

« Attention ! » s'écria Dasuke.

Très vif, il prit la table et se jeta devant sa femme, les protégeant des attaques capricieuses de leur fille. Quand il l'abaissa, des centaines de pics de glace mortels étaient plantés dans la table à plusieurs centimètres d'épaisseur. Sans cette table, ils seraient peut-être tous les deux morts…

Ils se jetèrent un horrible regard, terriblement effrayé, absolument désemparé. Mais très vite, ils se ressaisirent et Hae alla calmer sa fille, tandis que Dasuke enlevait toutes les armes potentielles de la pièce.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, la fille dormait, calmée, et la maison était rangée. Hae se jeta sur un canapé, épuisée par les heures de ménage et de rangement. Dasuke, tout aussi épuisé, regardait le mur, le regard vague et pensif.

« Est-ce qu'on peut s'inquiéter maintenant ? » demanda Hae.

Dasuke releva ses yeux vers elle, et hocha la tête, l'air grave.

« Je crois qu'il va falloir, en effet… »

Eux qui cherchaient les plus puissants maitres au monde avaient ironiquement enfanté d'un de ceux-ci. Mais cela n'était pas forcément une bonne chose, finalement…

* * *

« Isolina… »

Voyant l'air renfrogné de sa fille, Hae ne finit même pas sa phrase et la laissa filer dans sa chambre. Elle soupira, puis regarda avec insistance son mari qui était sur le fauteuil, le dos vouté, et en pleine réflexion.

« Combien de temps cette fois ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Cinq heures.

\- Ils l'ont entrainée pendant cinq heures ! s'étrangla la mère.

\- Je ne sais pas s'ils l'ont entrainée pendant cinq heures, mais je sais que je la leur ai laissé pendant cinq heures, et j'ai rien pu faire.

\- Je sais… »

Dasuke et Hae restèrent un moment en silence, réfléchissant tous deux à la situation.

C'était infernal. L'organisation prenait toujours de plus en plus de temps avec Isolina. Celle-ci se renfermait et commençait à s'éloigner d'eux. Elle rentrait épuisée, sûrement à cause d'un entrainement intensif, dont ils n'étaient pas au courant de l'existence. Ils voulaient la former, ils en étaient à peu près certains. Se l'approprier pour faire d'elle un instrument de guerre, comme les autres. Un instrument de pouvoir.

Ils avaient contribué à ça. Mais le voir infligé à leur propre enfant, si jeune et si frêle encore… Ils ne pouvaient le supporter. Et l'organisation le savait. Il y avait quelques jours, Dasuke s'était rendu compte qu'ils étaient pistés, surveillés, au cas où ils penseraient à s'enfuir.

Ils étaient piégés…

« Dasuke… commença Hae.

\- Je crois qu'il est temps, répondit celui-ci, en levant les yeux vers elle, déterminé. »

Ils savaient tous deux de quoi ils parlaient. Ils ne pouvaient plus voir Isolina souffrir de la sorte. Elle ne méritait pas un avenir si cruel. Elle méritait ce que méritait les autres enfants : amour et insouciance. Elle était si jeune… Non, ils devaient la protéger, même si cela leur couterait tout ce qu'ils avaient.

* * *

Dasuke se chargea d'un sac à dos, se tournant vers sa femme qui était en train d'habiller une Isolina toute endormie.

« Vous êtes prêtes ? demanda-t-il.

\- Tu es sûr que c'est le bon moment ? vérifia sa femme.

\- Oui. »

Elle hocha alors la tête et lui mit Isolina dans les bras.

« On y va, dit-elle, déterminée.

\- On va où, maman ? demanda Isolina.

\- Quelque part où tu iras bien… Quelque part où on sera bien. »

Elle embrassa sa fille une dernière fois, avant d'aller ouvrir la porte pour que son mari sorte. Elle les devança un petit peu, surveillant les environs et ouvrant le chemin pour son mari chargé.

Il portait avec lui leur fille, la chose la plus importante au monde pour eux ; et aussi quelques provisions, car ils ne savaient pas combien de temps ils devraient marcher avant que l'organisation ne perde leur trace.

À priori, Dasuke avait fait le nécessaire pour qu'ils ne soient pas suivis. Mais ils savaient très bien qu'une partie de l'organisation était secrète et que tout ce qui concernait Isolina et la surveillance de leur famille faisait partie d'un fichier bien clos et très mystérieux, auquel ils n'avaient absolument pas accès.

Prendre la fuite de cette façon était risqué, presque suicidaire, mais avaient-ils le choix ? Tout ce que pouvait faire Hae, c'était s'assurer que sa famille avait la voie libre. Elle était après tout une espionne hors pair.

Mais aussi fine espionne soit-elle, elle ne se rendit pas compte de la présence d'un homme à côté d'elle, jusqu'à ce qu'il l'attaque directement. Une montagne géante surgit de derrière un tronc d'arbre, lui jetant un énorme rocher dessus. La mère eut à peine le temps de réagir.

Elle allait lui faire face, mais d'un coup deux autres maitres l'encerclèrent : un maitre du Feu et un autre maitre de la Terre. Aux aguets, Hae fut rapide pour esquiver leurs différentes attaques et répliquer avec l'eau qu'elle transportait avec elle.

Elle réussit à être assez proche du maitre du Feu pour l'étrangler avec une corde de glace. Elle eut à peine le temps de finir le travail que le maitre de la Terre la cloua au sol grâce à sa maitrise de la Terre. Plus moyen de bouger !

Elle était en mauvaise posture… Très mauvaise posture… Elle n'espérait qu'une chose, qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à Dasuke et Isolina.

—

Dasuke s'inquiétait un peu de ne pas voir sa femme. Il savait que la dissimulation était son fort, mais il aurait presque préféré l'avoir avec lui, pour être sûre qu'elle allait bien.

Il se mit donc à en douter fortement quand quatre maitres lui tombèrent dessus. Mais plus qu'inquiet pour sa femme, il l'était pour l'enfant dans ses bras. Celle-ci somnolait légèrement. Il allait falloir la réveiller… Mais il n'en eut pas le temps qu'il subit les premières attaques : deux maitres du Feu et deux maitres de la Terre.

Il esquiva pendant un moment, essayant de protéger Isolina. Cette dernière paniqua, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait.

« Isolina, cache-toi », ordonna son père.

Il s'assura qu'elle avait bien entendu, puis la lâcha afin qu'elle s'échappe du combat. La petite fille courut à en perdre haleine, et bientôt son père la perdit de vue, tout comme un des quatre assaillants. Il avait sûrement suivi sa fille, cet enfoiré ! Il devait vite en finir, avant qu'il ne le lui la vole !

Il sortit deux fouets d'eau de deux gourdes et se lança contre ses adversaires avec fureur. Aucune des boules de feu ne parvint à lui, s'évanouissant quand elles touchaient l'eau de ses mains. Il saisit les maitres du Feu par les chevilles et les tapa l'un contre l'autre, les évanouissant. Plus qu'un !

Le maitre de la Terre le dévisagea avec mépris et rage. Il tapa un pied au sol, avant de lancer des rafales de jets de pierres en sa direction. Dasuke commença à les éviter, puis se rapprochant, il fit un bouclier de glace devant lui pour atteindre le maitre de la Terre, qui continuait à l'assaillir de projectiles terreux.

Dasuke courut avec son bouclier, se retrouvant rapidement devant son assaillant. Celui-ci ne put réagir quand le maitre de l'Eau sépara son bouclier de glace en deux, frappant d'un coup sec le maitre de la Terre en un uppercut glacé. Ce dernier fut K.O. sur le coup.

Loin de se réjouir de ses exploits, la père s'inquiéta plutôt pour sa femme et sa fille. Il se mit instantanément à courir, prenant la même direction qu'Isolina quelques minutes auparavant. Il allait les retrouver.

Pourvu qu'elles aillent bien… Pourvu qu'elles aillent bien…

—

La petite fille courait. Se cacher. Papa avait dit qu'il fallait se cacher. Mais où ? Où se cacher ?

Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas se cacher. Quelqu'un la suivait, et il courait beaucoup plus vite qu'elle. Elle tenta tout de même de se faufiler dans un buisson mais, entendant les pas se rapprocher sans aucune hésitation, elle rampa pour ressortir d'un autre côté et continuer sa course.

Elle entendit la personne derrière elle continuer à la suivre. Où aller ? Que faire ? Elle ne le sèmerait pas, elle le savait. Son esprit de quatre ans ne put trouver une solution, alors elle continua à courir, zigzagant, se cachant, puis elle fut bloquée.

Elle était au pied d'une immense montagne, un mur qu'elle ne pouvait grimper. Elle ne pouvait faire demi-tour, la personne qui la suivait était sur ses talons. Elle se retourna et, justement, il était là, le regard fiévreux et le sourire fier et incandescent.

« Allez, sois gentille maintenant et viens avec moi », demanda-t-il, un peu comme s'il essayait d'appâter à chaton apeuré.

Isolina n'en fut que plus effrayée. Il approchait, encore et encore et…

Non, elle ne pouvait le laisser l'avoir. Papa et maman l'attendait quelque part.

Alors, sans réfléchir, elle plongea ses doigts dans le sol humide et en ressorti deux filets d'eau. Elle ferma les yeux et agita ses bras devant elle, faisant bouger avec violence et virulence ses armes aqueuses. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, après un étrange bruit étranglé, l'homme qui la suivait tombait à genoux, sur le sol.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il faisait cette drôle de tête ou pourquoi il y avait tant de rouge sur ses habits, mais elle s'en fichait. Il allait dormir et elle avait la voie libre pour retrouver ses parents. Alors, elle l'enjamba prudemment, un peu effrayée et un peu tremblante — elle ne voulait vraiment pas qu'il se réveille —, avant de se remettre à courir par là où elle était arrivée.

—

Dasuke courait, courait. Il en avait presque les larmes aux yeux tellement la situation lui paraissait infernale, insoutenable, suffocante.

Il allait les retrouver. Bientôt. Très bientôt. D'abord Isolina, puis sa femme, et ils partiraient loin, loin de tout ça.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où Isolina pouvait se trouver, par contre… Mais par où s'était-elle enfuie, bon sang ? Il faisait tellement sombre… Bon, au diable la discrétion ! Ils étaient déjà mal barré, de toute façon !

« Isolina ! » cria-t-il, désespéré.

À peine quelques secondes après avoir prononcé son nom, il vit une petite forme familière à quelques mètres de là.

« Isolina ! Isolina, chérie, c'est papa. »

La petite fille lui courut dans les bras.

« C'est fini, c'est fini… Où est l'homme qui te suivait ? » demanda-t-il, bien surpris qu'il ne soit pas avec elle, ou derrière elle.

Isolina pointa vaguement un endroit dans la forêt. Mais… rien ne bougeait là-bas… Est-ce qu'il se terrait ? Ça n'avait pas de sens. C'était le moment idéal pour attaquer. Pourquoi avait-il arrêté de poursuivre sa fille ? Elle l'avait semée ? Ou… quelque chose d'autre s'était passé ?

Il voulait aller voir, mais…

« Elle est où maman ? » demanda tristement l'enfant.

À ce moment-là, un cri effroyable déchira le silence de la nuit noire.

Hae…

—

Finalement, Hae avait pu se dégager en brisant la terre qui l'emprisonnait. Elle ne prit pas le risque de s'attaquer à la montagne vivante. Pas encore. Elle courut plutôt en direction de l'autre maitre de la Terre, le faisant trébucher avec un fouet d'eau. Celui-ci, en tombant, souleva également une plaque de terre en-dessous d'elle, et elle tomba la tête la première contre le sol.

Elle se releva rapidement, s'armant d'un couteau de glace, et rencontra le maitre de la Terre qui était en train de se positionner pour l'attaquer. Il n'en eut pas le temps, car une lame glaciale lui transperça le flanc. Hae retira rapidement la lame pour lui infliger un coup mortel, mais le sol se mit à trembler, la déséquilibrant et la faisant tomber en arrière.

Un nouveau rocher d'une taille impressionnante fut lancé dans sa direction. Elle roula et l'esquiva, lançant des pics de glace vers l'homme à la stature gigantesque qui se protégea par une immense plaque de pierre.

L'homme qu'elle avait poignardé, dorénavant derrière elle, s'était relevé difficilement et comptait continuer le combat. Mais elle rappela l'eau à elle et se retourna rapidement, lui tranchant la gorge d'un coup sec avec une lame de glace. Et de un ! Comptant en finir avec l'homme-montagne, elle se retourna.

Elle ne put que voir une grosse plaque de pierre se diriger vers elle. Elle voulut l'esquiver, mais c'était trop tard. Elle réussit à lancer son corps sur le côté, mais le rocher l'emporta. Elle tomba lourdement au sol, criant comme jamais elle n'avait crié tant la douleur était atroce.

Elle se sentit partir. Elle avait des vertiges, elle avait des nausées, ses pensées s'entrechoquaient, s'entremêlaient. Et un seul mot revenait sans cesse : « douleur ».

Alors qu'elle luttait pour pouvoir rester consciente et continuer à se battre, pour son mari, pour sa fille, elle réalisa qu'elle avait une masse de plusieurs tonnes sur le bassin et sur les jambes — ou c'était tout comme tellement c'était insoutenable.

Elle était complètement bloquée. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Elle allait mourir là, écrasée par une nouvelle pierre de l'homme-montagne. Ce dernier s'était approché, lentement, un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Il avait été parfaitement impassible jusqu'alors. Mais là, il se pencha pour qu'elle entende bien ce qu'il avait à lui dire :

« La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. »

Elle n'avait pas les pensées très claires, mais elle savait parfaitement qui était cet homme. Dasuke et elle l'avaient enlevé quatre ans auparavant, comme il comptait leur enlever Isolina.

Un homme qui pouvait faire trembler la terre avec son esprit… C'était un simple paysan. Il était devenu un monstre à cause d'eux. Il se promenait à moitié nu pour pouvoir arborer les centaines de cicatrices que l'organisation lui avait laissées comme récompense pour son dur labeur. Des trophées, des sacrifices, des signes qu'il leur appartenait.

« On ne s'échappe pas de ce guêpier, ajouta-t-il, amèrement en se relevant. Sauf par la mort. »

Il souleva alors un autre gros rocher, prêt à écraser une bonne fois pour toute cette vermine qui lui avait gâché son avenir. Hae ferma les yeux. Le karma, pensa-t-elle. Tant que Dasuke et Isolina étaient saufs, elle s'en fichait bien de ce qui pouvait lui arriver. Une larme roula pourtant le long de sa joue.

« Je suis désolée », dit-elle à personne en particulier.

Elle attendit sa mort. Elle l'attendit, mais elle ne vint jamais.

Elle entendit plutôt un énorme claquement qui lui fit rouvrir les yeux.

Dasuke et Isolina étaient arrivés pour l'aider. La petite fille vint immédiatement la voir, tirant son bras pour la sortir de dessous l'immense rocher.

« Isolina, arrête, ce n'est pas possible. Je t'en prie, ma chérie, cache-toi. »

La petite fille l'ignora et essaya de soulever la pierre sans succès. Hae se mit à pleurer de voir les efforts de sa fille pour la sortir de là. Elle était fière et complètement désespérée.

« Isolina, va-t-en, sanglota-t-elle, à bout de forces. Va-t-en… »

Elle n'avait aucune autorité face à l'inébranlable conviction de sa fille, qui pourtant ne cessait d'échouer.

Dasuke, de son côté, se battait contre la montagne vivante. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment gagner. La dernière fois, ils s'y étaient mis à plusieurs. Les micros tremblements de terres et les énormes rochers n'aidaient vraiment pas.

Il esquiva, essaya de le toucher avec des fouets d'eau, des pics de glace… Il essaya de s'approcher pour l'étrangler ou le poignarder, mais il était beaucoup plus imposant que lui physiquement et pouvait le repousser de plusieurs mètres avec une simple gifle. Rien n'y faisait.

Alors, il fit la seule chose qui pouvait être utile : il transforma l'eau en vapeur. De cette façon, il ne pouvait plus le voir. C'était à double tranchant, car une attaque surprise pouvait toujours arriver. Et ce fut précisément le problème.

Le maitre de la Terre, pieds nus, sentit la position de son adversaire et lui lança un bloc de pierre. Grâce à la vapeur, Dasuke put s'en rendre compte et partiellement éviter l'attaque. Il fut néanmoins projeté à plusieurs mètres derrière, sortant du halo de vapeur.

Isolina le vit, et cria un « papa ! » Ce dernier se releva et lui fit signe que ça allait et de s'éloigner. La petite fille resta figée sur place, ses yeux ne quittant pas son père une seule seconde.

Dasuke savait qu'il devait gagner. À tout prix. Mais il savait aussi que pour gagner, il n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de tuer son adversaire. Il ne pouvait se contenter de le battre. Il était trop fort. Mais… devant les yeux de sa fille… Elle était peut-être trop petite pour comprendre, mais il aurait aimé éviter cela.

Seulement, quand il vit la montagne géante se rapprocher de lui et s'armer d'un nouveau rocher alors que la terre tremblait, il n'hésita plus un seul instant.

Il maitrisa la vapeur, formant un cocon autour de son adversaire. Le nuage brûlant entra dans les poumons du maitre de la Terre, envahissant ces organes jusqu'à en expulser presque tout l'air respirable. Alors, Dasuke retransforma la vapeur en glace, bloquant toute respiration de son adversaire. Celui-ci se débattit, luttant contre l'asphyxie. La terre trembla de façon de plus en plus virulente, pour que Dasuke relâche sa maitrise. Mais il tint bon. Les tremblements de terre se calmèrent alors, jusqu'à disparaitre complètement : il était mort.

Le père de famille maintint la glace dans ses poumons pendant encore quelques minutes, s'assurant que l'adversaire ne survivrait pas. Il se retourna ensuite vers Isolina, qui le regardait, les yeux écarquillés. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle voit ça… Mais avait-il le choix ?

Ignorant ce problème moral l'ombre d'un instant — il y avait des choses plus urgentes —, Dasuke se précipita vers Hae et tenta, comme sa fille, de la sortir de dessous le rocher. Mais c'était bien trop lourd. Un maitre de la Terre normal ne serait probablement pas capable de le soulever, alors un maitre de l'Eau…

« Dasuke, je t'en prie, pars avec la petite, supplia Hae. Ça ne sert, je suis bloquée. Sauvez votre peau !

\- Il est hors de question que j'abandonne la mère de mon enfant ! rétorqua celui-ci. Il doit y avoir un moyen !

\- Il n'y en a pas. Partez !

\- Non ! »

Hae se tut alors que Dasuke faisait les cents pas pour trouver une solution. Il n'était pas assez fort contre ce rocher. Cet homme et sa maitrise étaient d'une puissance surhumaine. Il n'était qu'un simple maitre de l'Eau. Très entrainé et puissant, mais il n'avait pas le potentiel de pouvoir faire bouger ce rocher.

Mais Isolina… C'était un prodige. Un prodige peu entrainé, certes. Du moins, eux ne l'avaient pas entrainée. Mais l'organisation… Peut-être avait-elle assez de pouvoir pour les aider, pour faire bouger ce satané rocher !

Avec une idée en tête, il s'accroupit alors pour parler à Isolina.

« Écoute, j'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose », lui dit-il.

Elle hocha la tête, prête à tout pour aider ses parents.

« Tu vas faire passer de l'Eau tout autour de Maman et quand je te le dis, tu la glaces, d'accord ? Ça va être très dur parce qu'il va falloir soulever l'énorme rocher. Mais ça durera pas très longtemps, juste le temps que je la tire. Tu as compris ? »

Isolina hocha la tête, déterminée.

« Très bien. »

Ils se placèrent. Isolina fit un cercle d'Eau autour de sa mère, entre le sol et le rocher ; et Dasuke prit sa femme par dessous les aisselles pour la tirer.

« Ok, Isolina, à trois ! Un… Deux… Trois ! »

Il commença alors à tirer sa femme, qui ne put que retenir des cris de douleur et les larmes qui allaient avec. C'était affreux. Tellement affreux… Elle ne savait pas si elle ne préférait pas qu'ils la laissent mourir là.

Mais bientôt, le poids s'allégea très légèrement. Dasuke le sentit et commença à tirer Hae davantage en encourageant la jeune enfant à continuer.

« C'est bien, Isolina, on y est presque ! »

Cette dernière y mettait tout son cœur et toute sa force. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient le long de son visage et dans son dos. Elle poussait une force invisible vers le ciel, tentant d'augmenter encore et encore le volume de la glace pour que sa mère soit libre.

Elle avait mal, elle voulait lâcher, elle allait lâcher, mais elle tint bon. Elle grogna, elle souffla, s'essouffla, laissa échapper quelques gémissements et cris de douleur, prête à laisser tomber ses bras en souffrance, comme le reste de son corps, mais y renonça quand elle entendit la voix de sa mère lui dire qu'elle pouvait le faire, qu'elle pouvait la sauver.

Alors, dans un dernier effort surhumain, elle souleva le rocher de quelques millimètres supplémentaires. Elle ne sut maintenir l'effort, ce trop grand effort, et, soudainement, s'évanouit.

Cela suffit néanmoins à Dasuke pour tirer Hae de dessous le rocher. Il fut immensément soulagé l'espace de quelques secondes, avant de se rendre compte que sa fille de quatre ans s'était évanouie dans l'effort. Il se précipita vers elle, vérifiant qu'elle était bien vivante.

Il essaya de la réveiller, en la secouant un peu et en lui tapotant le visage. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester ici… Oh, et puis, il pouvait bien la porter. Il la prit dans ses bras, prêt à s'en aller, puis il remarqua qu'Hae était toujours au sol. Cette dernière fixait ses pieds.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda-t-il, pressé. Il faut qu'on parte.

\- Je… Je ne peux pas marcher… avoua-t-elle, encore sous le choc. »

Dasuke la regarda, secoué.

« Tu ne peux pas ? » répéta-t-il, comme pour avoir une confirmation.

Elle secoua la tête.

« Je ne sens plus mes jambes. »

Dasuke essaya une nouvelle fois de ranimer Isolina, qui finit par papillonner un peu des yeux.

« Je suis désolée, chérie, mais tu vas devoir marcher », lui annonça-t-il.

Il la posa par terre et prit Hae dans ses bras.

« C'est ridicule, Dasuke ! Tu ne vas pas me porter ! La petite a besoin de toi ! Laisse-moi ici ! gronda-t-elle.

\- Il en est hors de question. On va recommencer. Ensemble. »

Alors, il reprit la route, Isolina lui tenant le pantalon, et sa femme dans ses bras. Le chemin allait peut-être être long, mais ils trouveraient une endroit où ils seraient en sécurité. Et c'est à l'aube d'un nouveau jour qu'ils marchèrent vers un avenir nouveau.

* * *

 **A/N : Alors, quoi de neuf ? J'espère qu'il y aura au moins une constante depuis la dernière fois : que l'histoire vous plait toujours autant (voire plus) ! Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Petite review ? En tout cas, merci pour la lecture !**

 **Normalement, le passé d'Isolina devrait se faire en deux parties. C'était la première, on arrive sur la seconde qui est… plus chargée. Enfin, j'imagine qu'elle est plus chargée ! Le ressenti dépendra de vous, bien entendu.**

 **En tout cas, comme j'imagine que vous êtes curieux pour la suite, je vous dis à la prochaine !**

 **Lion**

* * *

 **Réponses reviews guest :**

 **Loann37** **: Hey !**

 **Ça fait longtemps, non ? J'ai l'impression que ça fait super longtemps x) Contente de te revoir ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis contente de voir que les personnages et comment je les traite te plaisent !**

 **Euh… Désolée pour vous avoir coupé là ? Ah, mais y a des enjeux scénaristiques majeurs, c'est pour ça ! J'ai changé de perspective, comme tu as pu le remarquer x) C'est pour ça ;) Non, non, c'est pas drôle. Enfin, si je fais rire quelqu'un, c'est que j'ai très mal fait mon boulot xD**

 **On se revoit au prochain chapitre, j'imagine !**

 **À plus !**

 **Lion**

 **—**

 **El guest sauvage** **: Coucou !**

 **Très bien au moment où j'écris cette réponse, quoi qu'un peu fatiguée. Mais je serai moins fatiguée quand je posterai ce chapitre ;) Et toi ?**

 **(Pas de problème pour le pseudo, je t'ai reconnue)**

 **Contente que le chapitre t'ait plu. (Non, le décès des parents, c'est juste un raté de ma part. Je suppose qu'il arrive trop tard dans l'intrigue, du coup vous avez pu trop anticiper. Mais on va dire que l'important c'est le reste xD)**

 **Je t'en prie. Et oui, je confirme, c'est un argument un peu… tiré par les cheveux. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas appuyé dessus.**

 **Je vais essayer de ne pas faire un Amon bis… Ça va être coton… x)**

 **Non, je n'aurais pas justifié avec les tortues-lions, je n'aurais pas trouvé ça crédible. Je serais plutôt partie dans un délire scientifique d'hérédité et d'évolution de l'espèce humaine. (Bah, ouais, avant l'ère d'Aang, les gens ne vivaient pas en dehors de leur communauté ethnique. Depuis, on a Republic City ! Ça pourrait donner des gens qui maitrisent deux éléments, en théorie.)**

 **Et ensuite… alors, je t'avoue que j'ai rigolé avec ta théorie, parce que t'es vraiment pas loin ! L'organisation en question n'a pas de nom. Ça pourrait être le Lotus Rouge, mais j'imaginais plus une branche dérivée. Ils ne veulent pas vraiment mettre fin à l'Avatar, mais plus mettre en place un pouvoir subversif dans l'éventualité où l'Avatar tournerait mal et utiliserait son pouvoir de manière injustifiée et mauvaise. Ceci étant, je n'ai pas vraiment fait la nuance… Mais je développerai peut-être un peu plus au chapitre suivant, ou pas. Mais t'as été très perspicace sur ce coup-là !**

 **En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également et je te souhaite une bonne continuation.**

 **À plus !**

 **Lion**


	17. Passé — Partie deux

**A/N : Bonjour, tout le monde !**

 **Alors, je suis revenue plus vite que prévu. Je ne promets pas de tenir la cadence, mais pour l'instant, j'arrive à écrire beaucoup plus que d'habitude, donc j'en suis très contente. D'ailleurs, vous vous rappelez que j'ai dit au chapitre dernier qu'il y aurait deux chapitres sur le passé d'Isolina ? J'ai menti :p Pas intentionnellement, héhé. Disons que ce chapitre devenait un peu long, et pour éviter de vous faire un pavé de 10 000 mots ainsi que faciliter les heures de correction, j'ai décidé de le séparer en deux chapitres. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas.**

 **Donc, sans trop vous en dire, je tiens à vous prévenir qu'il y a un peu de la violence et du sang, même si on joue plus sur de l'angst dans ce chapitre. Par contre, pour le chapitre d'après… c'est plus soutenu. Mais je vous le redirai.**

 **Avec tout ça, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 **Lion**

* * *

La nature était grande. Il y avait des arbres, beaucoup d'arbres, un rocher taillé comme une grosse flèche qui pointait vers le ciel. Et parfois, il y avait des animaux qui sortaient de la forêt et qui regardaient la jeune fille qui guettait.

Oui, la forêt était grande, mais elle ne pouvait pas sortir. Elle ne pouvait voir et expérimenter cette immensité. Elle, elle était toujours à la fenêtre, quand elle n'était pas en train d'aider sa mère ou d'apprendre.

« Isolina ! Viens m'aider, s'il te plait ! »

Ah, voilà, justement. La petite fille alla voir sa mère, qui avait ouvert un placard en hauteur sans pouvoir accéder à l'intérieur.

« Tu m'attrapes la boite de conserve ? demanda-t-elle. Il faut que je commence à faire à manger, Papa va bientôt rentrer. »

Avant Maman pouvait attraper les choses en hauteur. Mais maintenant, elle avait les fesses collées à une chaise avec des roues. Sauf quand elle dormait ou quand elle faisait pipi. C'est ce qu'on lui avait dit en tout cas. Alors, Isolina devait souvent l'aider à faire les choses qu'elle ne pouvait plus faire.

Cette fois-ci, elle grimpa en hauteur en montant sur la table de travail en s'appuyant sur le fauteuil de sa mère. Debout sur celui-ci, elle réussit à attraper la fameuse boite. Elle sauta ensuite par terre pour descendre, perdant un peu l'équilibre et finissant sur les fesses.

« Fais attention un peu, Isolina, grogna sa mère.

\- Pourquoi je peux pas utiliser ma maitrise pour attraper les choses ? C'est plus simple ! protesta la petite fille, estimant que ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle devait faire des acrobaties.

\- Nous te l'avons déjà assez répété, Isolina : la maitrise c'est dangereux. Tu as promis de ne plus t'en servir.

\- Je sais… »

Ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle ne voulait pas s'en servir. Sa maitrise, c'était une partie d'elle. Depuis toute petite, c'était en elle, ça ne la quittait pas. C'était un penchant naturel qu'elle pouvait difficilement renier ou refouler. Ne pas utiliser sa maitrise comme elle le faisait était comme la déposséder de quelque chose. Dans cette maison, toujours enfermée, elle se sentait comme une étrangère.

Mais elle avait promis. La maitrise, c'est dangereux, c'est mal. Ça nous fait devenir dangereux et des gens viennent qui sont dangereux. Ces gens qui sont méchants. C'était ces gens qui avaient fait ça à Maman.

« Tu as lu le livre que je t'ai donné à lire ? interrogea Hae.

\- Oui.

\- Tu as bien compris ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu me fais un résumé ? »

La petite fille commença à informer sa mère de ses lectures, en parlant à la fois de l'histoire, des personnages et de ce qu'elle en avait pensé. Hae lui demanda si elle avait trouvé des mots difficiles et lui demanda la liste des mots qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

La mère paraplégique, dorénavant condamnée à jouer les femmes d'intérieur, mettait un point d'honneur à suivre avec rigueur l'éducation de sa fille. Elle savait qu'elle était probablement en avance sur les enfants de son âge, mais Isolina ne pourrait jamais vivre comme les enfants de son âge.

Quitte à lui enlever le droit sacré de la maitrise, elle pouvait au moins espérer que sa fille ait un enseignement honorable. Pour cela, elles passaient le temps qu'elles avaient toutes les deux à la maison en faisant des exercices de lecture, d'écriture, de calculs, tout cela en intégrant un peu de culture générale.

Hae n'avait qu'une mission : rendre Isolina assez curieuse pour qu'elle puisse vouloir poursuivre son apprentissage, et peut-être oublier un peu leur passé trouble et le fait qu'ils lui avaient interdit d'utiliser sa maitrise. Mais c'était tout simplement trop risqué. Il suffisait que n'importe qui passe — bien qu'ils habitaient dans un véritable trou perdu — et voie Isolina maitriser l'Eau pour que l'organisation les retrouvent. C'était déjà la troisième fois qu'ils avaient déménagé en moins d'un an par soucis de sécurité. Alors, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre ce genre de choses. Ils restaient cloitrés, faisaient profil bas, discrets et oubliés de tous.

Seul Dasuke communiquait avec l'extérieur et leur ramenait souvent de quoi survivre et de quoi se distraire. Cela dépendait du travail qu'il trouvait. Des fois la vie n'était pas vraiment très clémente et ils n'avaient pas beaucoup à manger. Mais en ce moment, Dasuke rapportait des livres ou ce genre de choses, ce qui faisaient qu'Hae pouvait vraiment travailler avec Isolina.

D'ailleurs, après quelques heures supplémentaires, le père finit par rentrer. Sa fille se précipita dans ses bras en lui disant qu'il lui avait manqué. Dasuke rit légèrement et dit qu'elle lui avait manqué aussi alors qu'il l'étreignait vaguement. Elle se mit ensuite à lui dire ce qu'elle avait fait ce jour-là avec sa mère, emportée par l'excitation. Dasuke la regarda tendrement.

Il ne regrettait pas. Malgré tout ce qui était arrivé et le fait qu'ils doivent mener une vie marginale, solitaire et quelque peu périlleuse, il ne regrettait pas leur fuite de ce jour-là. Certes, Hae avait perdu beaucoup plus que lui. Mais voir le visage heureux, ouvert et souriant de leur fille valait leurs nombreux malheurs.

C'était pour cela qu'ils s'étaient battus, et ils avaient gagné une bataille. Pour remporter la guerre, il faudrait rester sur ses gardes pour le reste de leurs jours, mais le prix paraissait bien moindre, si l'on considérait l'incommensurabilité de ce qu'on avait chercher à leur voler : l'avenir de leur fille. Ils la protègeraient coûte que coûte.

« Isolina… Regarde, je t'ai ramené un cadeau ! » annonça Dasuke.

Il sortit alors de sa grande poche un ours en peluche violet, le tendant à sa fille. Elle s'en saisit immédiatement et le serra très fort contre elle.

« Merci, papa ! Je l'adore ! » s'exclama-t-elle, heureuse.

Oui, ce sourire n'avait pas de prix…

* * *

« C'est bien, tu as fait moins de quatre fautes sur ce texte-là. Tu t'améliores ! Fais attention à tes pronoms relatifs par contre.

\- D'accord… »

Hae jeta un coup d'oeil à sa fille qui l'écoutait distraitement. Il y avait des jours où elle était ailleurs, où elle n'avait pas envie de travailler. Souvent Hae se demandait à quoi elle pensait, et souvent, elle le savait, il s'agissait de choses qu'elle aurait voulu éviter.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, chérie ? demanda la mère, soucieuse.

\- On peut pas aller dehors aujourd'hui non plus ? demanda Isolina, avec des yeux de chien battu.

\- Je suis désolée, ma chérie… Mais tu sais bien que c'est compliqué…

\- Un jour je pourrai ?

\- Un jour peut-être… sourit tristement Hae, bien qu'elle aurait préféré qu'un tel jour n'arrive jamais.

\- Ah oui ? Quand ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Plus tard. Mais d'abord, il faut que tu apprennes bien, d'accord ? Et que surtout, surtout, tu n'utilises plus jamais ta maitrise. Si tu l'utilises, ce jour-là part de plus en plus loin, d'accord ?

\- D'accord ! s'enthousiasma la petite fille. »

Hae sourit vaguement. Elle admirait l'enthousiasme de sa fille, son insouciance enfantine. Elle savait que leur situation n'était pas viable. Un jour, Isolina devrait sortir — sa curiosité pour le dehors n'était que grandissante et dévorante. Mais elle voudrait que ce jour-là, ils se soient faits oublier. Ce jour-là, Isolina serait grande et ils ne pourraient plus la reconnaitre. C'était le seul moyen. Le seul et l'unique.

* * *

« Comment ça tu penses qu'ils ont retrouvé notre trace ? s'alarma Hae.

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est juste un sentiment ! Je ne les ai pas vus, mais j'ai eu le sentiment d'être suivi. Tu me diras, avec la vie qu'on mène, il y a de quoi devenir paranoïaque… Mais pourquoi prendre ce risque ?

\- Ça fait à peine quelques mois qu'on est installés… Isolina commence à se plaire ici et ton travail marche bien…

\- Ça fait déjà trop longtemps qu'on est ici. On est jamais resté aussi longtemps à un endroit. Ça peut devenir dangereux, et tu le sais.

\- Comment on va l'expliquer à la petite ? soupira Hae. Est-ce qu'on va vraiment continuer comme ça ? Quelques mois dans une planque et changer à longueur de temps ? Jusqu'à quand ? Jusqu'à qu'elle soit majeure ? C'est une vie ça ?

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas pratique, mais on n'a pas le choix…

\- Je sais… Pour Isolina, hein ?

\- Pour Isolina, confirma Dasuke en déposant un doux baiser sur le front de sa femme. »

Ils ne savaient pas que, cachée dans les escaliers le long d'un mur, deux petites oreilles indiscrètes écoutaient la conversation. Elle ne voulait pas partir. Pas encore… Elle aimait la nature et les animaux ici. Ils étaient gentils et venaient la voir le matin. La maison était bien aussi, pas comme ces taudis dans lesquels ils étaient restés par nécessité. Elle était bien là.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours bouger ? Certes, elle pouvait voir le dehors dans ces moments-là, mais c'était toujours la nuit et ça faisait toujours peur… Elle voulait juste pouvoir aller dehors et vivre un peu. Juste ça. Alors, elle mit sa tête dans ses bras, un peu déprimée par la perspective de déménager encore une fois.

* * *

Hae regardait l'horloge. À défaut de pouvoir taper du pied, elle faisait incessamment aller et venir son index contre la surface dure de sa chaise roulante. Elle commençait à être nerveuse, terriblement nerveuse.

Son mari et elle avaient décidé la veille, sans davantage de délibérations, qu'il faudrait impérativement partir au plus vite, c'est-à-dire le lendemain. Or, ils étaient le lendemain en question et Dasuke n'était pas encore rentré. Il était censé revenir plus tôt pour qu'ils puissent déguerpir en vitesse, si bien qu'Hae commençait à singulièrement s'inquiéter.

Et s'il avait raison ? Et si les gens de l'organisation les avaient déjà retrouvés ? S'il était trop tard ? Elle était à la merci de ces hommes. Elle ne pouvait plus marcher, plus maitriser l'Eau. Son seul rempart était sa fille d'à peine cinq ans qu'elle devait protéger. Hors de question que ce soit l'inverse !

Isolina, d'ailleurs, regardait sa mère depuis sa cachette en haut des escaliers. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi son père n'était pas là, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas bien.

—

L'intime conviction qu'il était suivi. Encore une fois. Il ne pouvait pas rentrer, pas avec ces regards invisibles qui le suivaient sans répit. Il ne pouvait pas mettre en danger sa femme et sa fille. Pourtant, il savait l'ennemi persévérant. Il ne savait que faire pour se soustraire à cette terrible situation. Peut-être était-ce dans sa tête ? Peut-être ne le suivait-on pas vraiment ? Son imagination, la paranoïa… Mais non, les risques étaient trop grands. Il ne pouvait pas rentrer. Mais que faire, que faire ?

—

« Maman ? » interpela la petite fille.

Hae sursauta presque quand elle entendit la voix de la fille. Elle se tourna vers elle avec un faible sourire, en lui disant :

« Oui, ma chérie ?

\- Il rentre quand papa ?

\- Je ne sais pas, ma chérie… Je ne sais pas… »

Il n'était que 18 heures. Il restait encore du temps, hein ?

—

C'était au moins la cinquième fois que Dasuke faisait le tour du quartier. Et il se sentait toujours surveillé, observé. C'était insoutenable, terriblement dérangeant et, surtout, immensément dangereux.

Il ne savait pas combien d'hommes il y avait. À tout moment, ils pouvaient se lasser et décider de passer à l'attaque. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas gagner, lui tout seul contre plusieurs hommes surentrainés. Peut-être étaient-ils une dizaine, peut-être une vingtaine, peut-être plus !

Il fallait les semer, mais il avait l'impression d'être pris au piège, comme une mouche dans la toile d'une araignée : bloqué. Et justement, après un virage… une impasse. Il se commença à se retourner, seulement pour entendre une voix qui lui glaça le sang.

« Dasuke. Ça faisait longtemps. »

Il se retourna doucement, voyant un homme svelte et sérieux, debout, dans l'ombre, le visage caché par le contre-jour et la dizaine d'hommes de main de l'organisation qui l'entouraient.

« Hieu, répondit Dasuke en guise de salutation.

\- Dis-nous où est la fille et toi et ta femme auraient la vie sauve, ordonna ce dernier.

\- La laisser à des chiens comme vous ? Jamais !

\- _« Des chiens »_ ? Où est donc passé ton sens du respect et du devoir, Dasuke ? As-tu oublié tous nos efforts ? Notre mission ?

\- Je n'ai pas oublié. Je n'oublierai jamais.

\- Alors, pourquoi fuir notre idéal de justice de la sorte ?

\- C'est de _ma fille_ qu'on parle ! Ma fille d'à peine cinq ans !

\- Justement. Plus tôt elle commence, plus son utilité sera grande. Tu devrais le savoir.

\- Je sais très bien que vous avez déjà tenté des trucs avec elle. Et je sais aussi très bien que vos méthodes sont peu orthodoxes. Tout ce que vous réussirez à faire, c'est la rendre malheureuse !

\- Petit bémol, je suppose. Mais c'est un mal _nécessaire_ pour la sécurité mondiale.

\- Que dalle ! Ce n'est pas nécéssaire de faire souffrir les gens comme vous le faite. Et encore moins une si jeune enfant !

\- Bon, je suppose qu'on ne peut pas compter sur ta coopération ?

\- Allez vous faire foutre !

\- Prévisible. On va devoir employer la force. Allez-y. »

Hieu se mit un peu plus retrait, et dix hommes s'abattirent sur Dasuke qui fit de son mieux pour se défendre. Il esquiva un ensemble de jets d'eau, pierres et flammes avec agilité, tenta de répliquer et en mis deux au tapis. Mais un maitre de la Terre emprisonna ses pieds dans de la Terre et, la seconde d'après, un maitre du Feu lui décochait un coup d'une incroyable puissance derrière la nuque.

Il tomba. Sa tête rebondit contre le sol ; il était sur le point de perdre connaissance. Mais… il devait se battre. Il garda difficilement les yeux ouverts et commença à se relever, remarquant huit projectiles armés, prêts à l'abattre.

« Ne le tuez pas », intervint Hieu.

Il s'avança, s'agenouilla et compressa la tête de Dasuke entre ses longs et terribles doigts.

« Tu vas nous dire où elles sont cachées, ou tu le regretteras amèrement…

\- Je crains que je ne puisse pas regretter d'avoir sauvé ma famille…

\- C'est ce qu'on verra. »

Il relâcha sa tête, qui s'abattit lourdement sur le sol, puis fit un signe de tête à ses hommes. Ces derniers emprisonnèrent Dasuke dans un cocon de terre, de sorte à ce qu'il ne puisse pas répliquer, et commencèrent à lui assener des coups en une mélodie rythmée qui se laissait parfois troubler par des chants de douleur.

Ils prendraient le temps qu'il faudrait — des heures si nécessaire —, mais Dasuke leur dirait où elles étaient cachées. Et même s'il ne le faisait pas, ils les retrouveraient.

—

La nuit était tombée. Il était tard. Trop tard. Il était arrivé quelque chose à Dasuke. Elle en était sûre. Elle le sentait.

Que faire maintenant ? Partir ? Mais sans Dasuke, elle n'était plus bonne à rien… Oh puis, elle n'avait plus le choix. Il fallait partir, vite.

« Isolina, prend ton sac, on s'en va, ordonna-t-elle, un peu sèchement dans la panique.

\- Mais… et papa ?

\- Il… nous rejoindra… quand il pourra. S'il te plait, Isolina, on a pas le temps. »

La petite fille monta alors à l'étage et redescendit quelques secondes plus tard avec un manteau et un sac à dos. Hae s'était elle-même équipée.

« Isolina, va m'ouvrir la porte », demanda-t-elle, le dos tourné à l'entrée, alors qu'elle prenait sur ses genoux le gros sac que Dasuke prenait habituellement.

Elle entendit Isolina se diriger vers le porte, puis un « ma-maman… » effrayé qui la fit se retourner en panique.

Un homme se tenait dans l'entrée, un sourire sadique ornant son visage tacheté de part et d'autre de sang, comme ses habits. Il fit un pas dans la maison.

« Isolina, c'est bon de te revoir, déclara-t-il.

\- Hieu… articula Hae, comme si tout son sang s'était retiré de son être. »

Ça ne pouvait pas arriver. Pas maintenant. Pas comme ça.

« Je t'ai ramené ton mari à la maison. Il semblerait qu'il se soit un peu perdu. »

Deux hommes entrèrent alors, et jetèrent ce qui ressemblait plus au cadavre de Dasuke dont le sang s'était complètement vidé sur ses vêtements qu'à son mari. Il ne bougeait plus. Il avait des coupures de partout, des doigts lui manquaient… Ils l'avaient torturé.

« Papa ! s'écria Isolina, en s'élançant vers lui.

\- Non ! Isolina, reviens ici. Tout de suite, commanda sèchement Hae. »

Il était hors de question qu'elle prenne conscience de l'ampleur de ce qu'ils avaient fait à son père. Elle n'était pas censée voir tant de violence. Alors, jetant un dernier regard au cadavre de son père, Isolina retourna vers sa mère.

« Je vois que vos méthodes n'ont pas changé, dit froidement la femme paraplégique.

\- Elles sont normalement efficaces. »

« Normalement ». Donc, comme elle le pensait, Dasuke n'avait rien dit quant à leur localisation. Mais ils avaient quand même pu les retrouver… C'était de sa faute. Elle avait mis trop longtemps pour se décider à partir. Et maintenant, elle avait cinq hommes dans le salon qui venaient emmener sa fille. Et elle ne pouvait strictement rien faire.

« On va prendre Isolina, maintenant, si tu permets. Pour tes bons et loyaux services, ils ne te feront pas trop souffrir. Prenez la fille.

\- Isolina ! cria Hae. »

La petite fille partit alors en courant vers l'arrière de la maison. Mais elle ne put avancer plus loin, car des flammes avaient commencé à dévorer les meubles.

« Et oui, tu vas pas pouvoir partir par-là, petite fille », se réjouissait Hieu.

Isolina retourna alors en arrière et prit une position de combat. Elle fit un mouvement dans le vide qui lui permit de concentrer l'humidité de l'air en eau.

« Je vois que tu as bien appris tes leçons depuis la dernière fois, constata le chef. Mais penses-tu vraiment pouvoir te protéger ta mère et toi ? »

Il fit un signe de tête à un maitre de la Terre qui, en un coup de pied féroce vers le sol, éjecta Hae de son fauteuil. Cette dernière se retrouva face contre terre, ne pouvant se relever qu'à l'aide de ses bras. Un maitre du Feu prit un poignard qu'il mit sous la gorge d'Hae, bien en évidence, alors qu'il lui tirait les cheveux pour lui relever la tête.

« Tu viens avec nous, Isolina, et ce monsieur ne fera pas de mal à ta mère. »

La petite fille était troublée, confuse, paniquée, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle voulait sauver sa mère. Elle le voulait vraiment.

« Isolina, sanglota Hae, ils me tueront quoi que tu fasses. Il faut que tu t'échappes. »

Le maitre du Feu rapprocha la lame de sa gorge, d'où s'écoula un mince filet de sang. Voyant cela et se disant qu'elle ne voulait pas que sa mère finisse dans le même état que son père, la petite fille assomma le maitre du Feu avec son eau.

« Saisissez-la », ordonna Hieu, un peu irrité par les choix de cette famille.

Alors, tandis qu'Isolina faisait revenir l'eau à elle, un maitre du Feu lança une boule de feu qui fit s'évaporer l'eau et un maitre de la Terre l'emprisonna dans des cercles de terre desquels elle ne pouvait s'échapper.

« Non ! cria Hae.

\- Trop tard, se moqua Hieu, en se mettant à sortir. On y va. »

Un des hommes ramassa la petite fille, qui gigota et se débattit, et commença à sortir également, comme s'il portait simplement un sac de patates sur le dos.

« Maman ! cria Isolina, sentant la situation leur échapper.

\- Isolina ! cria également Hae, si fort qu'elle s'en arrachait les poumons. »

Elle ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça. Les laisser emmener sa fille, comme ça, juste devant ses yeux.

Dans un ultime effort désespéré, elle poussa de toutes ses forces sur ses bras, se relevant légèrement. Se soutenant sur une main, elle fit un mouvement sec avec la deuxième, faisant apparaitre une vague maitrise, absolument pas précise. De l'eau gicla sur l'un des hommes de main, qui se retourna en levant un sourcil.

Pathétique.

Hieu se retourna également, sentant du mouvement derrière lui. Il vit qu'un de ces hommes était légèrement mouillé et vit Hae un peu relevée. Ennuyeux. Il pensait qu'elle ne pouvait plus maitriser. Il semblerait qu'il s'était trompé. Mais il ne voulait vraiment pas avoir des problèmes plus tard, ou son frère allait de nouveau lui faire la leçon.

« Tuez-la », ordonna-t-il.

Il sortit, quatre de ses hommes à sa suite. Il ne voulait pas voir ça. Hae lui était agréable. Elle avait été loyale et efficace, comme Dasuke. Et tout comme lui, elle les avait trahis. C'était le prix à payer. Isolina était à eux, c'était leur arme.

Ceux qui montaient la garde à l'extérieur les rejoignirent, et bientôt, le dernier homme sortit de la maison en flammes.

« C'est fait, annonça-t-il.

\- Bien. Rentrons à la base. »

Ils partirent, les cris incessant d'Isolina appelant sa mère déchirant l'obscur calme des ténèbres nocturnes et le crépitement de plus en plus éloigné des flammes d'une maison réduite en cendres.

* * *

Elle ne savait pas où elle était, seulement que la pièce était sombre, très sombre. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre. On y voyait peu, la luminosité n'étant pas très grande. Seul un néon grésillant et s'allumant par intermittence permettait de voir les murs bleu électrique et le petit matelas posé sur le sol, où elle était assise, la tête dans les mains.

Elle ne savait pas où elle était, mais elle n'aimait pas cet endroit. Elle voulait en partir, mais elle ne pouvait pas. L'air était sec, terriblement sec, et il n'y avait aucune réserve d'eau. Et puis, même si elle partait, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle pourrait faire après.

Au fond, elle était en sécurité dans cette petite pièce moche et sombre : les gens méchants qui l'avaient séparée de ses parents n'y étaient pas. Par contre, elle entendait des voix derrière la porte. Alors, elle ne voulait pas passer la porte, parce qu'elle pourrait tomber nez à nez avec eux et qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais les voir.

Il y eut des bruits de pas imposants, de nouveaux les voix qui s'élevèrent, puis un long grincement de la porte métallique. Les pas reprirent. Isolina enfouit sa tête dans ses bras ; elle ne voulait pas voir, elle voulait disparaitre.

Les pas s'arrêtèrent devant elle.

« Oh, Isolina, Isolina, pourquoi tu me fais la tête comme ça ? C'est bon de te revoir. »

Elle connaissait cette voix… C'était une des voix qui la faisaient travailler jusqu'à épuisement pour maitriser parfaitement l'Eau. Elle détestait sa maitrise à ce moment-là, à cause d'eux.

« Je veux voir mon papa et ma maman ! commanda-t-elle sans le regarder.

\- Qui donc ? Ça ne va pas être possible ça.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, comme un petit animal blessée, alors qu'elle relevait la tête. »

Elle aperçut alors cet homme, grand et menaçant, se tenant devant elle, droit et austère. Rien que de le revoir comme ça, son visage si strict et impassible lui donnait des frissons. Elle le détestait. Mais en même temps, il lui faisait peur. Très peur.

« Parce qu'ils sont morts », déclara-t-il, d'un ton qui se voulait à la fois détaché et capable d'égratigner le cœur de la jeune enfant.

Morts… Elle connaissait ce mot. Mais… ça voulait dire quoi être mort ? Elle savait que les gens dans les histoires étaient tristes quand les gens étaient morts. Devait-elle être triste aussi ? Parce qu'elle était séparée de ses parents ?

« Je veux les voir ! insista-t-elle, ne prenant pas en compte ce qu'il avait dit.

\- Ils t'ont abandonnée, tu ne les verras plus jamais.

\- Non ! Ils ne feraient jamais ça !

\- Ils sont morts, Isolina. Ils sont morts. Ils ne reviendront pas.

\- Non ! Non, non, non ! »

Elle ne voulait pas y croire. Morts ? Ça voulait dire qu'ils ne reviendraient plus ? Qu'elle ne les verrait plus jamais ? Mais… la méchante voix mentait. Elle mentait, comme toujours ! Elle lui avait toujours menti. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire sans ses parents ?

« Je reviendrai quand tu te seras calmée », finit-il par dire.

Il partit, sans un mot de plus. Personne ne revint la voir. On lui faisait passer de quoi se nourrir et se désaltérer par le dessous de la porte, et pour le reste, on la laissait se débrouiller.

La voix venait tous les jours. Et tous les jours, elle lui répétait que ses parents étaient morts. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce que ça voulait dire, elle ne comprenait pas, et ne voulait pas y croire. Mais à force de l'entendre, elle se résolut à croire que ses parents ne reviendrait jamais plus pour la sauver. Elle était toute seule…

* * *

 **A/N : Petite review ? S'il vous plait ! Ça doit être les chapitres les plus passionnants de cette histoire xD En tout cas, moi, je les adore. C'est même assez dur de retourner dans le présent, pour être tout à fait honnête x)**

 **Bref, en tout cas, merci pour la lecture ! J'essaie de poster dans pas trop longtemps. Genre, la semaine prochaine, ou la semaine d'après. Ça dépend de comment j'ai réussi à avancer et de votre… hâte :p**

 **À très bientôt !**

 **Lion**

* * *

 **Review guest :**

 **Loann37** **: Coucou !**

 **Et oui, on commence seulement… *rire machiavélique* Mais bon, même si j'ai hâte de publier le prochain chapitre, je vais faire en sorte de me taire. (Hâte et complètement terrifiée au vu du contenu xD)**

 **Si tu ne pensais pas à une organisation, à quoi as-tu pensé ? Simple curiosité.**

 **En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura également plu et qu'il gardera ta curiosité éveillée pour la suite :)**

 **À très bientôt !**

 **Lion**


	18. Passé — Partie trois

**A/N : Bonjour, tout le monde !**

 **Alors, premièrement :** **ATTENTION , pour ce chapitre le RATING est à M** **. Donc, s'il vous plait,** **âmes sensibles s'abstenir** **.**

 **SPOILERS** **: Pour ceux qui ont besoin de savoir (même si je n'ai pas envie de vous spoiler les festivités), ce chapitre contient des descriptions assez explicites de violence (sang, torture…), tant morales que physiques. Il y a également des indices et détails plus explicites concernant des aspects… sexuels.**

 **Je ne veux pas vous traumatiser, lisez en faisant attention. Je vous avoue que j'avais pas prévu que ce soit… comme ça. Mais je vous en parle plus à la fin.**

 **Donc, dernière partie sur le passé d'Isolina, après on repasse à l'histoire principale. Enfin, à 'l'histoire principale' entre guillemets, parce que la flash-back est très important.**

 **Dernière information** **: si certaines personnes ne se sentent pas de lire ce chapitre, ou ont juste trop peur d'être mal à l'aise, je ferai** **un résumé au chapitre suivant de ce qui s'est passé** **, mais seulement ****si vous me le demandez** **.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les jours avaient passé, jusqu'à qu'un jour — elle ne savait pas pourquoi — quelqu'un fut jeté dans la cellule avec elle. Elle ne connaissait pas cette fille. Elle semblait plus grande qu'elle… Mais elle était encore plus effrayée qu'elle. C'était une tête blonde avec des yeux verts craintifs, un corps peut-être un peu trop mince, couvert de quelques coupures. Elle avait le visage rougi et les yeux gonflés, et Isolina savait qu'elle avait pleuré.

Le jour où on la lui amena, on la jeta sur le lit avec elle. L'horrible voix méchante se planta devant elle et lui dit avec un sourire mesquin :

« Voilà, maintenant tu as quelqu'un. Contente-toi de ça et tu auras une vie tranquille. C'est un privilège que l'on t'accorde, Isolina, en la mémoire de tes parents.

\- Ils reviendront… s'obstina-t-elle à marmonner bien qu'elle n'y croyait plus elle-même.

\- Ils sont _morts_. Mais elle pas. Fais-en sorte que ça reste comme ça. Demain nous reprendrons ton entrainement à la maitrise. »

Et il partit. Comme toujours. Mais cette fois, elle n'était pas seule pour désespérer, crier ou pleurer. Alors, elle regarda cette fille, complètement prostrée sur le lit. Elle s'était mise dans un coin et avait mis sa tête sur ses genoux, regardant dans le vague.

« Qui es-tu ? » finit par demander Isolina.

La fille ne répondit pas tout de suite et se contenta de la dévisager. Finalement, le silence s'étendit pendant longtemps. Et au bout de quelques minutes, la fille répondit.

« Je m'appelle Lochan. Et toi ?

\- Isolina. »

Elles échangèrent quelques paroles. Isolina apprit donc qu'elle avait 8 ans, qu'elle vivait dans la rue et que des hommes l'avaient trainée ici. Elle était seule et faible et ne maitrisait aucun élément. Elles n'avaient rien en commun, si ce n'était le désespoir d'être dans un endroit pareil…

* * *

Le jour d'après, des gens vinrent prendre Isolina. Ils l'emmenèrent dans une pièce spéciale. Elle n'était pas très grande. Il y avait un bassin d'eau, et quatre hommes terriblement bien protégés aux quatre coins de la pièce. Ils étaient prêts à l'attaquer à tout moment.

On demanda à Isolina de maitriser l'eau. Elle refusa. Elle se prit une claque, et on la remit dans la cellule.

Ce n'était pas grave. Papa et Maman avait dit qu'il ne fallait pas maitriser…

* * *

Le jour d'après, il se passa la même chose. Mais la claque fut plus agressive. Si bien que lorsqu'Isolina revint en cellule, elle pleurait et se tenait la joue.

Lochan vint immédiatement la voir et la consola, en la laissant pleurer sur ses genoux et en lui caressant les cheveux. Isolina pleura. Et elle pleura davantage, du fait que ça lui rappelait sa mère, quand elle la consolait après un cauchemar. Si seulement elle pouvait se réveiller…

Mais elle s'endormit, et le lendemain, elle était toujours dans la même cellule, toujours avec Lochan… Ce n'était pas un rêve. Malheureusement.

* * *

Une semaine se passa. Elle se prit des claques tous les jours, parce qu'elle refusait de faire ce qu'on lui demandait. Mais elle ne voulait pas maitriser. Elle voulait faire disparaitre sa maitrise. Et elle imaginait que si elle arrêtait de l'utiliser, elle disparaitrait naturellement. Après ça, les méchants ne l'embêteraient plus. Elle n'avait qu'à disparaitre, c'était tout… Pourvu qu'elle disparaisse… Et vite.

Seulement, elle ne disparut pas. Ou pas assez vite. À la fin de la semaine, la voix vint regarder la séance d'entrainement. Voyant que ça n'avait pas avancé le moins du monde, l'homme grimaça.

« Isolina, lui dit-il en lui levant le menton tenu agressivement entre ses doigts, en me rendant service, tu te rends service. Plus tu résistes, plus tu m'énerves. Et tu peux me croire, ce n'est pas dans ton intérêt de m'énerver. Peu importe les moyens qu'il faudra utiliser, je n'en ai rien à foutre que tu n'aies que cinq ans : je te ferai plier. Alors, mets-y toi. »

Il la lâcha, et elle laissa sa tête tomber.

« Laissez-la pour aujourd'hui. Elle va méditer sur ces paroles et demain elle sera plus coopérative. Ou on passe à la vitesse supérieure.

\- Oui, chef ! »

Ils raccompagnèrent Isolina à sa cellule. Lochan ne s'y trouvait pas. Où était-elle ? L'avaient-ils emmenée ? Elle commença à s'inquiéter. Elle ne connaissait pas bien Lochan et elles ne parlaient pas beaucoup, mais… au moins elle pouvait traverser ce calvaire avec quelqu'un.

Et alors qu'elle allait à se mettre à pleurer, accablée par l'idée de ne plus la voir, Lochan fut de nouveau jetée dans la cellule. Elle pleurait. Mais ses larmes se faisaient à peine remarquer, car son visage avait de nombreuses ecchymoses. Elle était sérieusement amochée et avait du sang un peu partout sur son corps, comme le laissaient entrevoir ses habits déchirés.

Isolina la regarda stupéfaite, les yeux écarquillés.

« Que… qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? » finit-elle par articuler difficilement, en tendant la main pour toucher Lochan.

Mais quand elle entra en contact avec elle, Lochan sursauta et s'écarta rapidement. Ensuite, elle leva les yeux vers Isolina, qui était surprise de son geste, et se remit simplement à pleurer.

Isolina ne comprenait pas. Et elle ne comprit jamais. Elle savait seulement que, parfois, la nuit, des hommes venaient chercher Lochan, et qu'elle en revenait toujours mal en point.

Mais jamais la fille aux cheveux blonds ne parla de ces moments à Isolina, bien qu'elle apprit à se laisser consoler par l'enfant de cinq ans.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien lui faire ? Lochan ne pouvait pas maitriser un élément. Alors qu'exigeaient-ils d'elle ?

* * *

Le temps passa comme ça. Isolina continua à faire sa tête de mule. Ce ne fut plus que des claques qu'elle reçut. Elle eut le droit à des coups de pieds, des coups de bâton. Parfois, elle avait du mal à se relever. Elle croyait qu'elle n'arriverait plus jamais à se relever. Comme sa mère. Mais à chaque fois, ils s'assuraient de faire venir un guérisseur pour qu'elle survive. Elle était juste trop dans le brouillard pour s'en rendre compte.

Cela devint tellement insupportable qu'elle accepta de faire quelques exercices simples. Mais ce ne fut pas assez. Et ils lui firent bien comprendre, car ils passèrent encore une fois à la vitesse supérieure.

Un jour, ils amenèrent un nouvel objet : un long serpent noir qui claquait contre le sol et mordait sa peau violemment.

C'était tellement virulent que la première fois qu'ils la jetèrent par terre en lui arrachant son t-shirt avant de la frapper avec cet objet, des larmes s'expulsèrent de ses orbites et elle faillit perdre connaissance. Elle sut instantanément qu'elle ne résisterait pas à ce nouvel instrument de torture. Mais elle avait beau accepter de faire ce qu'on lui avait demandé jusqu'alors et les supplier de toutes ses forces, ils n'arrêtaient pas. Le cuir du fouet continuait de déchirer sa jeune et frêle peau immaculée, pour y laisser des trainées rouge vif, fraiches et palpitantes.

Ils avaient enlevé l'eau de la salle. Elle ne pouvait pas se défendre. Ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle se défende. C'était sa punition pour ne pas avoir écouté. Ils se vengeaient avec une cruauté infinie. Et ainsi, quatre maitres et un bourreau s'amusèrent, grisé par sa souffrance pendant de longues, longues minutes. Ils savourèrent avec un appétit vorace chaque soupir, chaque gémissement, chaque pleur, chaque cri de la jeune enfant. Ils la poussèrent à bout. Ils continuèrent à faire retentir le claquement carnivore jusqu'à qu'elle ne puisse plus se relever. Le chef arriva à ce moment-là.

Il se pencha vers Isolina, et vit dans ses yeux à demi clos qu'elle était à peine consciente. Pourtant, il lui susurra, sadiquement et se délectant :

« Je t'avais prévenue. Je t'avais dit que tu avais intérêt à m'écouter. Tu vois ce que ça donne maintenant. Tu vas m'écouter maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Complètement dans les vapes, Isolina ne répondit pas. Elle était encore en train d'essayer de comprendre la question. On lui parlait, non ?

Mais le chef ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille-là. Il posa sa main sur le dos d'Isolina et appuya fermement, sans aucune hésitation. Elle hurla, manquant de s'évanouir à cause de la douleur.

« Tu m'écouteras maintenant, pas vrai, Isolina ? dit-il, en forçant encore un peu.

\- Oui ! pleura-t-elle. Oui, tout ce que vous voudrez ! »

Alors, il retira sa main.

« Bien, dit-il, en lui caressant la joue avec sa main baignée de son sang. C'est très bien, Isolina. Je n'en attendais pas moins d'une fille intelligente comme toi. »

Il se releva, léchant le sang sur sa main. Du sang frais, du sang jeune. Du sang qui lui appartenait et qui lui était dédié. Parfait.

« Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Raccompagnez-la en cellule. »

Les gardes acquiescèrent. Ils prirent chacun un bras de la jeune enfant et la trainèrent jusqu'à la porte de la cellule. Alors que l'un des gardes allaient déverrouiller la porte, l'autre le stoppa.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas… Je t'avoue que de la voir comme ça, toute amochée, ça m'excite terriblement. »

Il s'agenouilla, passa un doigt calleux sur les lèvres de la petite fille, qui avait les yeux fermés, inconsciente. Il descendit ensuite dans son cou, traça son buste encore nu, avant de jouer avec l'élastique de son bas et de glisser une main confiante entre ses cuisses. Il caressa la chaleur lisse qu'il y trouva, un sourire s'emparant de son expression folle. Oui, il en voulait plus. Il voulait aller plus profondément… Mais, alors qu'il allait accéder à la partie la plus intéressante, son collègue l'arrêta.

« Arrête. Tu connais les ordres. Celle-là, c'est pas touche. À moins que tu veuilles finir comme elle.

\- Roh, allez, personne n'en saura rien. Ce petit bonhomme en demande !

\- Je me fiche de ton érection. Celle-là n'est pas faite pour ça.

\- Bon très bien, dit-il en retirant sa main. Mais va falloir que je me soulage quand même. »

Son collègue ouvrit la porte. Ils déposèrent Isolina sur le lit, sans la jeter, parce qu'ils avaient quand même peur pour sa vie, et donc pour la leur. La règle était de ne lui donner aucun soin, pour qu'elle se souvienne et qu'elle devienne docile. Alors, ils la laisseraient là et elle cicatriserait, puis ensuite l'entrainement irait mieux. Ça marchait tout le temps.

Lochan, qui se trouvait dans la cellule, eut un mouvement d'avancement vers Isolina, terriblement inquiète de l'état dans lequel elle voyait son amie. Seulement, quand elle vit les deux hommes, elle se retint, crispée. Si elle n'avançait pas, si elle restait dans son coin, il y avait sûrement plus de chances qu'ils l'ignorent, non ?

« Allez, viens ma petite salope », dit l'un des hommes.

C'était espoir vain. Ils savaient très bien qu'elle était là. Et ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient d'elle. Alors même si elle ne voulait pas, Lochan les suivit, parce qu'elle savait que si elle ne le faisait pas, elle souffrirait encore plus.

L'homme mit une main autour des épaules de l'enfant, qui serrait les poings, la tête baissée. Oh oui, ils allaient bien s'amuser ce soir… pendant un sacré bout de temps.

—

Isolina se réveilla au milieu de la nuit. Sûrement était-ce la nuit. Il faisait noir, en tout cas. Et elle avait mal. Elle avait tellement mal qu'elle ne pouvait même pas imaginer bouger. Elle souhaitait juste se rendormir, pour oublier la douleur. Mais non, cette dernière la tenait éveillée.

Pendant de longues minutes, ce fut le silence le plus total. Puis, la porte de sa cellule grinça, une faible lumière inonda les lieux, laissant entrevoir la silhouette de Lochan, suivie d'un homme. Il la jeta dans la cellule et referma, à clé bien entendu.

« Lochan… » murmura Isolina, la voix tremblante, fébrile.

Cette dernière se rapprocha, et lui demanda, d'un ton plutôt sombre et macabre :

« Pourquoi t'es réveillée ?

\- Je viens de me réveiller… J'arrive pas à dormir… J'ai mal.

\- Ça a l'air plutôt moche… constata Lochan.

\- Je suis désolée, Lochan… Je n'arrive pas à bouger et je ne peux pas te faire de place sur le lit…

\- C'est pas grave. Je vais dormir par terre.

\- Lochan ?

\- Oui ?

\- Pourquoi t'es toute nue ?

\- Mes habits se sont déchirés… »

Même si Isolina savait que ce n'était pas toute la vérité, elle estimait que c'était une raison suffisante. Elles se turent pour s'endormir, mais aucune des deux ne trouva le sommeil. Elles restèrent éveillées pendant encore longtemps. Un garde revint même et jeta des habits dans la cellule. Lochan s'habilla alors, puis elles finirent par s'endormir.

* * *

Le temps passa. Combien de temps, Isolina ne le savait pas vraiment. Elle s'était perdue dans le compte de ces jours si répétitifs.

Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'on l'avait laissée seule et abattue pendant une semaine entière. Elle était restée avec Lochan pendant ce temps-là, sauf quand ils l'emmenaient pendant quelques minutes ou quelques heures… ça dépendait.

Comme Isolina était incapable de bouger à cause de la douleur et de l'énorme cicatrice dans son dos, Lochan s'occupait d'elle. Elle la nourrissait, l'occupait, la soignait… Les deux petites filles apprirent à compter l'une sur l'autre dans cet vie cruelle et renfermée. C'était tout ce qu'elles avaient. Plus de famille, plus de liberté, plus de joie ; juste l'une et l'autre pour supporter cet enfer.

Une fois qu'Isolina fut un peu mieux, ils revinrent la chercher. Ils l'emmenaient entre huit et dix heures par jour. Parfois c'était un peu plus, parfois un peu moins. Ils l'entrainaient jusqu'à l'épuisement. Ils voulaient développer sa précision, sa puissance, ses capacités.

Isolina n'avait plus vraiment essayé de résister. Elle n'avait plus aucune raison. Ses parents n'étaient plus là. Ils ne seraient plus là. Elle leur appartenait. C'était eux qui possédaient sa vie. C'était ce qu'ils lui répétaient sans cesse. Sa raison de vivre était leur cause. Elle était leur outil, leur instrument, leur objet. C'était inutile de douter, de résister. Ou comme tout objet, ils pouvaient la casser. Et ça arriva encore quelques fois.

Quand c'était trop dur, trop difficile, qu'elle était dépassée, anéantie, qu'elle ne voyait plus de raisons de continuer ; elle refusait, résistait. Mais une fois que le fouet cinglant eut retenti contre les murs ou contre son corps, elle recommençait. Malgré l'épuisement, malgré toutes les peines de son corps et de son âme, elle travaillait, s'entrainait encore plus dur.

Rester en vie. Non, même pas. Ne plus souffrir. Car ils ne la tueraient jamais. Ils se contenteraient de la faire agoniser, de la détruire de l'extérieur et de l'intérieur, pour qu'elle se souvienne : elle était à eux, rien qu'à eux. Plus de volonté propre, plus rien. Elle devait juste appliquer ce qu'on lui demandait. C'était pas si compliqué que ça, si ?

En tout cas, c'était ce qu'elle s'acharnait à penser. Ou même à ne pas penser. Oui, ne pas penser du tout était bien aussi. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de pleurer le soir, la nuit, dans les bras de Lochan, quand le barrage cédait à la pression, quand ses émotions se faisaient torrents furieux et douloureux.

Lochan, elle, ne pleurait pas. Ou rarement. Elle se contentait d'être parfaitement stoïque et de consoler Isolina. Elle n'avait plus rien non plus. Elle ne voulait pas vivre, mais elle savait qu'Isolina avait besoin d'elle, qu'elle était son réconfort. Seulement, contrairement à elle, elle était vide dorénavant. Vide d'émotions futiles. L'espoir, le désespoir, que des concepts vagues et inutiles. Elle n'avait plus la force de s'apitoyer. Elle savait qu'elle était perdue. Simple fait. Rien n'allait changer.

Sa vie avait toujours été mauvaise. Bien sûr, c'était mieux avant. Mais avant, elle s'en foutait. Elle se foutait de tout. Elle vivait dans un brouillard permanent. Le seul moyen d'oublier la souffrance de tous les jours, d'oublier qu'on lui volait son corps et son âme, d'oublier qu'elle n'était plus qu'un objet sans cœur et sans émotions pour eux. Parce que c'était ce qu'elle était, non ? Elle ne ressentait pas la douleur, c'était pour ça qu'ils lui faisaient ça, pas vrai ? C'était forcément parce qu'elle ne ressentait pas la douleur. Ou en tout cas, c'était ce qu'elle pensait avec conviction pour justifier son statut misérable.

Fermée au monde dans lequel elle vivait, seules Isolina et ses larmes lui rappelaient que leur vie n'était pas une simple histoire de détachement et qu'elles étaient toutes les deux marquées au fer rouge. Pour la vie. Oui, elles n'avaient plus que l'une l'autre. C'était ainsi. Alors, même si elle ne valait pas bien grand-chose, elle serait là pour Isolina, et Isolina pour elle, bien qu'elle ne lui dirait jamais ce qu'ils lui faisaient.

Au final, cela continua pendant plusieurs mois. Le cas de Lochan ne s'améliorait pas, celui d'Isolina non plus. On pouvait même dire que ça empirait, pour l'une comme pour l'autre.

Une nuit, un des hommes rentra dans leur « chambre », muni d'une lampe torche. Il ne s'embêta pas et prit Lochan par le cou, la réveillant. Le premier réflexe de la jeune fille fut de se débattre, mais il la jeta par terre. Elle gémit de douleur mais ne dit rien. Il la reprit et la força à se mettre à genoux devant lui. Il déboutonna son pantalon et découvrit fièrement son entre-jambe.

« Fais-le, ordonna-t-il.

\- Pas ici, murmura Lochan, en jetant un coup d'œil sur la côté, vers Isolina qui dormait. »

Il n'eut cependant aucune peine à l'entendre et s'emporta immédiatement.

« Sale petite pute », l'insulta-t-il.

Il lui donna une claque, qui la jeta à terre. Il la retourna ensuite, la mettant à quatre pattes, avant de lui arracher son bas. Il finit par lui enfoncer sa lampe-torche dans le postérieur, par trois fois, avec une grande vigueur et violence. Lochan mordit sa langue pour ne pas crier, bien que des larmes lui venaient aux yeux. Ne pas réveiller Isolina… Il ne fallait pas réveiller Isolina. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle voit ça.

« Ça fait du bien, hein, ça fait du bien », grogna-t-il avec une intonation barbare.

Il retira ensuite l'objet du corps de la fille et la retourna encore une fois, lui présentant de nouveau son entre-jambe.

« Fais-le », dit-il encore une fois.

Lochan regarda vers Isolina. En toute logique, elle regardait contre le mur… Elle ne pouvait pas voir. Il suffisait qu'elle ne se retourne pas… Pitié, Isolina, ne te retourne pas, pensa-t-elle.

Elle n'avait pas le choix. Si elle ne le faisait pas, il allait la battre et, par conséquent, réveiller la petite fille de cinq ans. Alors, elle accéda à sa requête, mettant ce membre qui la répugnait dans sa bouche. Suffisait de ne pas y penser… Ne pas y penser. Si seulement…

L'homme finit par laisser échapper quelques soupirs et gémissements d'extase. Puis, quand il eut fini sa petite affaire, il s'en alla. Lochan se rhabilla et retourna au lit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? demanda Isolina, quand elle sentit sa présence dans le lit.

\- Rien d'important, mentit Lochan. Rendors-toi.

\- Pourquoi… tu me mens ?

\- Parce que les hommes sont méchants. Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir ce qu'ils font pour être méchants. Ils sont juste méchants. »

Les deux filles ne parlèrent plus pendant un moment, mais elles ne se rendormirent pas.

« Isolina…

\- Oui ?

\- Si un jour tu sors d'ici… ne leur fais pas confiance. À personne.

\- D'accord.

\- Bien. »

Peut-être qu'Isolina s'échapperait un jour. Lochan savait que, sans maitrise, elle était condamnée. Beaucoup de mesures étaient prises pour que, jamais, Isolina ne puisse les surpasser et s'échapper. Mais… si… Oui, si seulement cette fille pouvait partir. C'était son seul et dernier souhait. Elle voulait qu'Isolina vive, plus qu'elle-même. Parce qu'Isolina était forte, qu'elle pourrait se relever. Elle n'était pas vide, elle ne le serait jamais, contrairement à elle.

* * *

« Passez à l'étape supérieure », exigea le chef.

Ce jour-là, on proposa alors un nouvel exercice à Isolina. On lui proposa de maitriser les corps de quelques souris. Ne voyant pas en quoi cela constituait un changement (elle pouvait tout maitriser, alors bon…), elle ne s'en formalisa pas, puis fit ce qu'on lui demandait. Elle commença à douter quand elle entendit les cris des petits êtres qui se contorsionnaient sous ses mains. Affreux. C'était affreux.

Le lendemain, on lui demanda de recommencer. Elle refusa. Le fouet claqua. Mais elle savait qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision. Pourtant, ils n'abandonnèrent pas l'idée. Et ils lui redemandèrent. Elle obligea. Voyant qu'elle y arrivait parfaitement, ils se dirent qu'ils n'avaient plus qu'à lui faire maitriser le sang des êtres humains. C'était juste une étape comme une autre.

Alors, ils amenèrent un cobaye. Un homme qui les avait trahi et qui tremblait de tout son être. Il était infiniment pathétique. Ils demandèrent à Isolina de maitriser son sang. Elle le fit, puis voyant les yeux de l'homme, elle ne put tenir et s'arrêta. On l'engueula, on la frappa, mais rien n'y faisait. Elle ne pouvait pas le voir souffrir comme ça. Ils ordonnèrent qu'elle le tue. Elle ne voulait pas faire ça.

Le fouet claqua.

Elle ne voulait toujours pas faire ça.

L'homme fut tué de toute façon.

Elle fut renvoyée à la cellule, une semaine passa, on lui redemanda de maitriser le sang de quelqu'un. Elle refusa encore une fois. Peu importait. Elle ne ferait jamais ça. Et ils le savaient. Ils savaient qu'Isolina résistait en quelque sorte aux sévices corporels. Alors, le chef changea de position.

Lochan fut emmenée dans la salle. C'était simple : soit elle maitrisait le sang correctement et tuait les personnes qu'ils voulaient qu'elle tue, soit son amie mourrait. Choix cornélien ? Pas tant que ça. Cette fille était là pour ça, pour quoi sinon ? Ils n'allaient pas lui trouver une copine de cellule pour qu'elle ait une copine de cellule. C'était un moyen de pression. C'était aussi un moyen de la briser entièrement. Comme ça, Isolina serait à eux. Elle n'avait plus que ça. Il suffisait de la lui enlever et elle serait à eux, sans plus jamais résister. Et le tour était joué !

Isolina hésita pendant un moment. Il y avait les quatre maitres de d'habitude qui étaient prêts à répliquer en cas d'attaque. Puis, il y avait son maitre, qui tenait le couteau sous la gorge de Lochan et cet homme qu'il écrasait par terre avec son pied sur sa figure.

Voyant son amie, le visage calme et stoïque comme d'habitude, elle décida de faire ce qu'ils demandaient. Elle commença à maitriser le sang de l'homme qui gémit et pleura, commençant à se contracter et à implorer. Isolina fit de son mieux pour continuer, mais elle se mit à pleurer et finit par arrêter. Pour Lochan, il fallait le faire pour Lochan… pour qu'elles ne soient pas séparées comme elle l'avait été de ses parents.

« Je suis désolée… Je ne peux pas », dit Isolina en regardant vers son maitre et Lochan.

Elle vit son amie sourire doucement. Pourquoi souriait-elle ? Elle semblait heureuse et triste en même temps. Son visage était peint d'une douceur qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

Son maitre se mit à crier, et il rapprocha la lame de la gorge de la fille, la menaçant une nouvelle fois. Isolina serra les poings, rageant, désespérée. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

« Isolina, dit Lochan, en souriant, tu es plus forte que ce que tu crois. Ils me tueront de toute façon. »

Alors, elle donna un coup de coude dans le ventre du maitre et récupéra la lame, tentant de le tuer, bien qu'elle savait que ses chances étaient presque nulles. Non, elles étaient nulles. Mais ce n'était pas le cas pour celles d'Isolina.

Un maitre de la Terre lui lança un rocher dans le dos, arrêtant son geste. Le maitre d'Isolina reprit la lame et la lui planta dans le ventre. Elle tomba par terre, à genoux, tenant la lame dans son abdomen qui s'inondait de sang.

Elle eut le temps de se retourner vers Isolina, lui souriant une dernière fois, sincèrement heureuse et en paix.

« Sauve-toi, Isolina. Pars d'ici, pars ! »

Elle tomba à terre.

« Tu es plus forte que ce que tu penses… murmura-t-elle une dernière fois, avant de fermer les yeux et d'exhaler son dernier soupir, toujours un sourire sur le visage.

\- Lochan ! cria Isolina. »

Comme son père. C'était ce qu'ils avaient fait à son père. À sa mère. Monstres. C'était des monstres. Ils ne reviendraient pas. Leur faute. C'était leur faute !

Plus aucune pensée cohérente ne se formula dans son esprit. Néant. Seul un torrent de colère et de désespoir l'envahit. Elle ne sut pas ce qu'il se passait. Mais, à peine quelques secondes après que Lochan eut prononcé ses dernières paroles, quatre maitres étaient épinglés contre le mur de la cellule, transpercés par d'immenses pics de glace écarlates. Le maitre avait disparu, du moins sous sa forme humaine, car son sang recouvrait la pièce.

Une alarme retentit. Isolina ne l'entendit pas. Telle un robot, elle se contenta de maîtriser du sang, comme si c'était de l'eau, et de défoncer le mur de sa prison. Elle sortit. Elle partit. Elle s'enfuit. Elle courut, loin, très loin. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait, elle ne savait plus rien. Mais elle courut loin de tout ça.

* * *

Quand Isolina se réveilla, c'était midi. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Elle était couchée contre des ordures, dans une rue. Elle se frotta les yeux, remarquant le rouge sur ses mains.

Que s'était-il passé ? Que faisait-elle là ? Où étaient ses parents ? Elle ne se souvenait pas. Elle ne se souvenait plus rien de ce qui s'était passé.

Que faire ? Où aller ? Elle ne savait pas. Mais elle se leva. Elle marcha. Elle avait faim. Il fallait qu'elle mange.

Peu de temps après, quelques personnes vinrent l'accoster. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'ils lui voulaient, mais ils lui proposèrent à manger, alors elle les suivit. Ils lui dirent qu'elle pouvait les aider. Elle s'en fichait, mais elle les suivit. Ils furent très contents. Ils furent gentils avec elle. Ils lui achetèrent un ours en peluche violet. Le même qu'elle avait à la maison… Elle l'avait reconnu et ils lui avaient acheté.

Ils l'emmenèrent dans une grande ville ensuite. Republic City, ils disaient. Maman en avait parlé. Maman… Pourquoi penser à Maman, ça faisait si mal ? Il ne fallait pas penser à Maman. Ni à Papa. Elle ne devait pas. Mais… pourquoi ?

Elle demanda quand même aux gens qui étaient avec elle s'ils les avaient vu, ses parents. Ils lui répondirent qu'elle devrait oublier et qu'ils l'avait sûrement abandonnée. Non, Papa et Maman ne feraient pas ça. Mais ils ne reviendraient pas… Ils ne reviendraient pas. Pourquoi ? Non, ça ne servait à rien de savoir. C'était noir et ça faisait peur. Il ne fallait pas chercher à savoir. Jamais plus.

À Republic City, elle finit avec un tas d'autres enfants. Ils voulurent lui faire avaler quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'elle devait transporter. Elle ne voulait pas. Ils essayèrent de la forcer. Plus jamais on ne la forcerait à quelque chose. Plus jamais !

Il y avait un robinet dans la salle. Elle maitrisa l'eau et les assomma tous. Elle partit ensuite, triste et abattue. Non, ces gens ne lui serviraient à rien non plus. La confiance… La confiance n'existait pas.

Elle marcha. Il y eut des sirènes, des hurlements derrière elle. Elle s'en fichait. Elle marcha dans la rue, pendant… longtemps. Puis, d'autre hommes vinrent. Elle ne les écoutait pas. Elle s'en fichait. Ils ne pouvaient que lui faire du mal. Ils allaient partir, hein ?

« Allez, on va pas te laisser là ! insista l'un d'eux. La rue est dangereuse, t'sais. Pourquoi tu viendrais pas avec nous, p'tite fille ? On pourrait t'aider et t'aurais quelqu'part où vivre.

\- Ouais, on a pas beaucoup d'enfants ! Mais chui sûr que des gens adoreront s'occuper d'une si jolie petite fille, si tu les aides un peu…

\- Rien de dangereux, t'sais. Juste trainer, portant des trucs… »

Alors, c'était ce qu'ils voulaient… Eux aussi… Tout le monde s'en fichait d'elle. Ils voulaient juste l'utiliser. Elle ne voulait pas. Elle ne voulait plus rien faire pour des gens, être forcée à leur rendre service. Si elle les ignorait, continuant à marcher, la tête baissée, ils allaient la laisser tranquille. Pourvu qu'ils la laissent tranquille…

Pourtant, elle avait l'impression qu'ils n'allaient pas partir. Mais elle ne voulait pas maitriser. Pas là, en pleine rue. Il fallait qu'ils partent.

« Les gars, vous devriez laisser la petite tranquille », interrompit une voix.

Isolina s'arrêta. Qui était-ce ?

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil discret vers la personne à qui appartenait cette voix. C'était une femme. Une femme grande et fière, le regard vert perçant et assuré. Elle avait des cheveux de jais… La même couleur que sa mère. Sauf que cette femme-là marchait sur deux jambes. Est-ce qu'elle allait l'aider ?

« Qu'est-ce tu fous ici, meuf ? s'irrita l'un des hommes. T'peux pas voir qu'on parle affaires ? Maintenant, dégage et on te blessera pas, puisque je suis dans un bon jour.

\- Laissez la petite tranquille et c'est _vous_ qui ne serez pas blessés, rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien, il semblerait que tu sois courageuse. Qui t'es ? Sa mère ?

\- Je suis juste une citoyenne concernée, et je vous assure que la fille part avec moi.

\- La petite est à nous. Les gars, débarrassez-vous d'elle. »

Deux hommes se précipitèrent vers elle.

Non !

Isolina ne voulait pas que la femme soit blessée. Mais… elle ne pouvait pas la protéger. Pas maintenant, pas comme ça… En pleine rue.

Fort heureusement, elle n'en eut pas besoin. À sa grande stupéfaction, les deux hommes furent envoyés au tapis en quelques secondes. Peut-être que cette femme était dangereuse… Elle pourrait s'en prendre à elle aussi.

« Pars ou je te ferai la même chose, menaça-t-elle, le regard durci.

\- Bien sûr, c'est ce que je pensais, dit-il ironiquement. »

Isolina regarda du coin de l'œil la scène se dérouler. À travers un rideau de cheveux noirs qui cachait ses yeux bleus, elle vit la femme éviter avec agilité la maitrise du Feu de son adversaire avant de le mettre à terre avec quelques étincelles venant de ce drôle d'objet qu'elle avait à la main.

Est-ce qu'elle était un maitre elle aussi ? Ou est-ce que cet objet lui donnait du pouvoir ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de trouver la réponse. La femme s'approcha d'elle, et Isolina baissa davantage le regard. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle sache qu'elle l'avait vue. Non, il fallait l'ignorer aussi. Seule. C'était le seul moyen de survivre : seule.

« Hey, ça va ? demanda la femme, avec un ton doux et inquiet. Où sont tes parents ? Tu ne devrais pas être seule. C'est plutôt dangereux par ici, tu sais… »

Dangereux… Ils avaient dit ça aussi. Sûrement voulait-elle, elle aussi, l'embarquer ailleurs. Dans ce cas-là, ce n'était pas si dangereux d'être ici. Mais… sa voix… Il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix. Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait plus entendu depuis des lustres. Peut-être juste un peu de… considération ?

Non. Il ne fallait pas l'écouter. Elle allait se servir d'elle. Papa et Maman avait dit que dehors c'était dangereux. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser avoir. Elle devait partir. Il suffisait de ne pas lui répondre.

Seulement, la femme ne partit pas. Elle toucha ses cheveux et son front avec délicatesse, pour pouvoir espérer voir son visage. Alors, Isolina tressaillit. Elle releva les yeux vers la femme, croisant son regard émeraude. Elle fut secouée par ce qu'elle vit dans ces yeux. Ils n'avaient plus rien à voir avec le regard dur et menaçant qu'elle avait adressé aux hommes qui l'embêtaient. C'était un regard doux et bienveillant. Était-elle vraiment là pour l'aider ? Pouvait-elle lui faire un tant soit peu confiance ? Les yeux de la femme, son visage, lui disaient que oui. Le cœur d'Isolina, fermé par mille remparts et couvert de mille blessures, lui disait que non. Comment savoir ?

« Est-ce que tu veux que je t'emmène quelque part ? reprit la femme. Ce n'est vraiment pas sûr, je ne peux pas te laisser là. »

Quelque part… Où ça ? Où voulait-elle l'emmener ? N'avait-elle pas déjà décidé ? Était-ce un piège ou pouvait-elle vraiment choisir ? Mais si elle pouvait décider… où aller ? Elle n'avait nulle part. Elle ne pouvait pas retourner avec ses parents, bien qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Les rues… Il ne restait que les rues. Une rue plus sûre ? Mais où étaient les rues sûres à Republic City ? Pouvait-elle vivre dans cette grande ville toute seule ?

« Écoute, je ne te laisse pas ici. Je t'amène au poste de police, si ça te va ? hésita la femme. Je veux dire, ils pourraient être capable de t'aider… Ma voiture est en bas de la rue… »

Isolina ne savait pas trop quoi en penser.

La femme grimaça, marmonnant quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Elle semblait se sentir un peu coupable… Ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais visiblement, elle n'aimait pas la tournure de cette conversation. Elle finit par soupirer, avant de reprendre un peu lamentablement :

« D'accord, peut-être que tu ne veux pas que je t'aide… Je veux dire, je suis juste un adulte et je pourrais être comme ces gars et pourrais te blesser. Hum… Je peux comprendre que tu ne veuilles pas venir avec moi, mais tu ne peux pas rester toute seule, et certainement pas ici. Je ne veux pas te forcer, alors s'il te plait, viens avec moi. Je veux juste t'aider. Tu ne me dois rien ! Tu n'auras rien à faire. C'est seulement pour toi. »

La femme la regarda encore quelques secondes. Isolina garda la tête baissée.

Vraiment ? Elle n'était pas forcée de la suivre ? Elle voulait l'aider ? Faire quelque chose pour elle ? C'était possible ? Si elle restait là, sûrement la femme allait tenter quelque chose. Elle voulait qu'elle vienne, alors elle allait la forcer, non ? C'était comme ça que ça marchait.

Mais la femme ne fit rien. Elle soupira simplement, en fermant les yeux, la mine déçue. Elle se releva ensuite, jeta un dernier regard à Isolina, avant de tourner les talons.

Non ! Ne pars pas ! pensa Isolina. Ne me laisse pas toute seule !

Alors, sans réfléchir, elle saisit la main de cette inconnue, continuant à regarder le sol. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle venait de faire. Mais ça lui semblait… bien ? Elle allait l'aider maintenant, hein ? Elle allait rester avec elle ?

« Merci », dit doucement la femme.

Isolina fut confuse. Pourquoi lui disait-elle merci ? On ne disait pas merci quand quelqu'un faisait quelque chose de bien pour soi ? Elle n'avait rien fait pour cette femme, pourquoi la remerciait-elle ?

Elle se contenta de la suivre, un peu perplexe, se disant peut-être, qu'elle avait fait une erreur. Elle finit par relever la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil au visage de la femme. Elle semblait soulagée et heureuse. Alors, Isolina se détendit un petit peu.

Non, elle n'avait pas fait d'erreur. Cette femme resterait avec elle et l'aiderait. Du moins, elle en avait décidé ainsi. S'il fallait changer de vie, oublier ses parents, cette femme serait un nouvelle constante qu'elle n'autoriserait jamais à changer. Si cela changeait… elle n'aurait plus de raison d'endurer ce monde rempli de méchants.

La femme était gentille. Elle voulait rester avec une gentille personne. C'était tout.

* * *

 **A/N : Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ? S'il vous plait, parlez-moi, parce que sinon, je vais prendre votre silence comme un traumatisme que je vous ai infligé x) Je ne voudrais pas que certaines personnes arrêtent l'histoire à cause de ce chapitre, d'où ma proposition de résumé.**

 **Donc, en ce qui concerne ce chapitre, je n'avais pas prévu que ce soit si horrible xD Pour la petite anecdote, je me suis faite traiter de psychopathe par mon frère x) Si j'ai effectivement réussi à capter le schéma de pensées de ces psychopathes et à insérer un tant soit peu de réalisme aux personnages, j'en serai très contente même si je doute avoir bien traité leur psychologie, enfin celle des enfants. C'est sûrement un peu trop idéaliste et manichéen. Je m'en excuse. Je n'ai pas eu l'opportunité de faire beaucoup de recherches…**

 **Enfin, en tout cas, j'espère que tout cela justifie les agissements d'Isolina jusqu'alors.**

 **Merci pour la lecture ! Et au prochain chapitre (j'espère !),**

 **Lion**


	19. Recherches

**A/N : Bonjour, chers lecteurs !**

 **Alors, si vous n'avez pas remarqué, j'essaie d'être présente toutes les semaines et demi x) Donc, nouveau chapitre, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Ça fait longtemps que je l'avais prévu celui-ci, parce que je m'étais rendue compte d'un léger problème (que certains d'entre vous m'ont signalé, par ailleurs).**

 **Dans tous les cas, j'espère qu'il ne paraîtra pas trop désordonné. Il y a un léger saut dans le temps, ce qui veut dire qu'on ne reprend pas juste après le récit d'Isolina. D'ailleurs, pas de résumé pour le chapitre d'avant, comme je n'ai apparemment traumatisé personnes avec mes bêtises (chouette !).**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Asami Sato… Vous ici. Que me vaut cet honneur ? » dit amèrement Lin alors qu'elle ouvrait le poste de police.

Ladite Asami était appuyée contre le mur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'elle attendait Lin, bien que l'aube était à peine levée. Mais c'était une urgence, il fallait qu'elle la voie le plus tôt possible.

« J'ai besoin de ton aide, déclara Asami en commençant à la suivre dans les locaux de la police.

\- Tiens donc ? Maintenant tu as besoin de mon aide ? répondit Lin, sans interrompre ses activités ou même prendre la peine de lui faire face.

\- Sois pas comme ça…

\- Oh, et comment faudrait-il que je sois ? Ça fait je ne sais combien de temps que je n'ai pas de nouvelles et elle est encore dans mes dossiers !

\- Je sais.

\- Tu sais ? Tu t'es pas dit qu'on avait peut-être trouvé comment la renvoyer chez elle, non ? Faut dire qu'avec toutes les informations que tu as pu récolter, c'était tellement pratique de mener une enquête !

\- Ses parents sont morts.

\- Quoi ? »

Lin se retourna pour faire face à Asami, qui la regardait, impassible.

« En tout cas, c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit, reprit le PDG. Isolina veut rester avec Korra et moi. Elle m'a dit que ses parents étaient morts et qu'une mystérieuse organisation était après elle. Ça ressemblait au Lotus Rouge, pour être tout à fait honnête. Et elle avait l'air de dire la vérité. Mais il faut vérifier, non ?

\- Je vois… Viens, on va faire un rapport et je mets des hommes sur le coup.

\- Non.

\- Non ? Asami, arrête d'être déraisonnable à la fin !…

\- Je veux y aller. Je t'ai dit que j'avais besoin de ton aide. Je vais retrouver l'endroit où Isolina vivait, mais j'ai besoin que tu viennes avec moi.

\- Ce n'est pas ton travail. Ni le mien d'ailleurs.

\- Je t'en prie, Lin… »

Voyant les yeux suppliants de la jeune femme, Lin sut qu'elle aurait du mal à la dissuader. Tout ce qu'elle allait réussir à faire, c'était la blesser davantage. Elle grogna alors, faisant le tour des bureaux, comme elle en avait l'habitude.

« Je peux savoir la raison ? Très clairement, Asami, ça nous sert à rien d'aller toutes les deux vérifier si ses parents sont réellement morts. Un officier le fera tout aussi bien que nous et ce sera le même résultat : tu pourras garder la fille. Tout est bien qui finit bien.

\- J'en ai besoin, Lin. Il faut que j'aille voir de mes propres yeux. Si tu refuses de toute façon… je ne te donnerai pas les détails pour retrouver cet endroit… Et je suis la seule à le savoir.

\- Oh, ça y est, on commence avec le chantage. Est-ce que tu veux délibérément te mettre ma personne à dos ? La chef de la police ?

\- S'il te plait, Lin. Juste quelques jours. Je ne peux pas partir longtemps de toute façon. C'est l'histoire de quelques jours ; après on envoie un officier, d'accord ? »

Lin se retourna, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et dévisageant Asami.

« Miss Sato, je te préviens… si après tout ce qui s'est passé tu ne t'occupes pas bien de cette gosse, je viendrai personnellement te le faire regretter. »

Le visage d'Asami s'illumina alors. Elle sourit gentiment.

« Merci, Lin ! Je te revaudrai ça ! dit-elle en commençant à sortir. On se dit à dans deux semaines alors ! Je te contacterai pour plus de détails ! Passe une bonne journée ! »

La femme aux cheveux gris se contenta de grogner encore une fois et de continuer ce qu'elle faisait. Vraiment, cette femme avait le don de l'énerver en ce moment. Mais bon, elle savait aussi qu'elle ne voulait que bien faire. Et donc, elle lui pardonnait son manque de lucidité momentané. Plus qu'à se préparer pour une chasse aux cadavres… Pourvu que ça se passe bien…

* * *

« C'est bon, t'es sûre que tu sauras gérer ?

\- Mais oui, Asami, tu peux partir tranquille, je m'occupe de la petite, soupira l'Avatar. »

Elle lui avait demandé au moins trois fois depuis ce matin, et ça faisait à peine une heure qu'elles étaient levées. Bien entendu, en une heure, la jeune PDG avait eu le temps de se préparer pour son voyage d'affaires.

Elle avait annoncé qu'elle devait partir en voyage d'affaires, il y avait plus d'une semaine. Elle n'avait pas donné beaucoup de détails, si ce n'était qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment pour combien de temps elle en avait, peut-être une semaine, un peu plus, un peu moins… Elle n'avait pas non plus donné de localisation exacte, disant, pour justifier, qu'elle se déplacerait dans la République de la Terre.

Korra avait été un peu suspicieuse, car sa femme n'était généralement pas secrète et elle lui disait exactement où elle allait quand elle partait. Alors, quand elle avait entendu dire que Lin prenait également des jours au même moment, cela avait renforcé l'idée que quelque chose se tramait.

« Surtout, s'il y a quoi que ce soit, tu m'appelles, d'accord ? reprit la jeune femme aux yeux verts.

\- Asami…

\- Oui ?

\- Tu t'inquiètes parce que tu ne vas pas vraiment en voyage d'affaires, non ? »

La jeune PDG se pencha pour regarder Isolina un peu loin, occupée à caresser Naga. Elle fit donc un signe de tête à Korra pour lui dire qu'elle avait raison.

« Je vois… répondit l'Avatar. Est-ce que c'est vraiment nécessaire de faire des secrets ?

\- Je ne veux juste pas que vous vous inquiétez, mon ange, c'est tout. Et puis… je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle serait très d'accord si elle savait.

\- Peut-être…

\- Son passé lui fait peur. Ça peut la mettre en danger. J'imagine que si je m'en approche, je serai aussi en danger. Je veux que tu la protèges, Korra. Quoiqu'il se passe.

\- Pourquoi tu ne laisses pas la police faire ?

\- Lin vient avec moi.

\- Ça ne répond pas à ma question.

\- Je ne sais pas… J'imagine que j'ai besoin de vérifier par moi-même. Si on arrive à retrouver ce qu'on cherche… pour Isolina, et nous… ce sera différent. Je ne peux pas laisser une tierce personne s'occuper d'une telle chose.

\- J'aurais préféré pourtant…

\- Je suis désolée… Mais je ne pars pas longtemps. J'ai promis à Lin de ne l'embêter que quelques jours. Après, ce sera à la police de s'en charger.

\- Tu te rends compte d'à quel point la République de la Terre est grande, hein ? Comment tu espères trouver quoi que ce soit en quelques jours ?

\- On se débrouillera, sourit Asami.

\- Très bien. Prends soin de toi. Et s'il t'arrive la moindre chose, je me fâcherai.

\- Je retiens. »

Asami sourit faiblement, puis jeta un coup d'œil à Isolina qui continuait de jouer avec Naga, ignorant un peu tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Ces derniers jours, elle s'était un peu isolée.

Asami avait tout fait pour la rassurer de ses inquiétudes, pour l'aider à vivre paisiblement malgré son passé ; mais Isolina ressentait toujours une certaine forme d'insécurité, puisque ni Korra, ni Asami n'avaient pu exaucer son vœu. Elles ne pouvaient lui promettre qu'elle resterait avec elles, qu'Asami serait sa mère. Elles avaient laissé entendre que c'était possible, qu'il fallait juste encore un peu de temps, qu'il fallait qu'elles en parlent, mais Isolina avait un peu pris cela comme un rejet, un refus, un abandon. Ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas. Mais la petite fille était butée, et elle ne changerait pas d'avis tant qu'on ne lui avait pas confirmé expressément que sa requête avait été acceptée.

Mais c'était justement pour ça qu'Asami voulait y aller : elle voulait s'assurer que plus rien ne se mette en travers de leur chemin, à elle et à Isolina, que rien ne se mettrait en travers de leur avenir commun. Elle avait juste besoin que la petite fille lui accorde un léger délai, malgré ses envies urgentes. Alors, Asami se dirigea vers elle pour la rassurer une dernière fois.

« Isolina », l'appela-t-elle, en se mettant à son niveau.

La petite fille détourna son attention de la fourrure blanche de Naga, pour regarder un peu péniblement dans les deux émeraudes vertes.

« Je suis désolée de devoir partir, reprit Asami une fois qu'elle eut son attention. Je reviens très bientôt, d'accord ?

\- D'accord… marmonna la petite fille.

\- Isolina, écoute… On fait un marché, d'accord ? Tu me fais un câlin avant que je parte et je te promets de te dire si je peux être ta maman dès que je reviens. Ça te va ?

\- C'est vrai ? Tu feras ça ?

\- Oui, je te le promets. »

Isolina se précipita alors au cou d'Asami, s'empressant de remplir sa part du marché. La jeune femme la serra fort dans ses bras, comme par peur qu'elle disparaisse. En tout cas, elle ne la verrait pas pendant plusieurs jours, donc elle allait beaucoup lui manquer.

« Je t'aime, ma chérie, lui dit Asami.

\- Alors, pourquoi tu n'es pas ma maman ? demanda Isolina, en se retirant de l'étreinte et regardant la jeune femme avec des yeux interrogateurs. »

Elle essayait vraiment de comprendre, mais elle ne comprenait pas. Toujours les mêmes questions, mais jamais de réponse…

Asami la regarda avec tendresse, soupirant un peu. Elle replaça une mèche des cheveux noirs d'Isolina derrière son oreille, en répondant :

« Tu te rappelles ? On a dit qu'on en parlait quand je reviens. Je répondrai à toutes tes questions, je te l'ai promis.

\- D'accord… Mais tu reviens vite, alors !

\- Je reviens le plus vite possible. »

Elle embrassa Isolina sur le front, ajoutant un dernier détail :

« Sois sage avec Korra, d'accord ? »

Isolina hocha vivement la tête et Asami se releva. Elle alla brièvement saluer Naga qui lui fit une petite léchouille en guise d'au revoir, puis retourna voir sa femme.

« Bon, je vais y aller… déclara-t-elle, le cœur un peu lourd de quitter son foyer.

\- Essaie de me contacter le plus souvent possible. Je vais m'inquiéter sinon !

\- Je te le promets. Prenez soin de vous. Et, je t'en prie, pas de bêtises, pas de folies.

\- Mmm… À voir…

\- Korra… grogna la PDG. »

L'Avatar se mit alors à rire.

« D'accord, pas de bêtises, ni de folies. Allez, file. Ou Beifong va s'impatienter.

\- J'y vais. Je t'aime. »

Elle l'embrassa une dernière et fois. Korra sourit, avant de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait aussi. Elle partit ensuite, mais pas sans un dernier sourire à son petit noyau familial.

Les prochains jours allaient peut-être être longs, peut-être être pénibles, mais ils seraient nécessaires. Et rien que pour ça, Asami avait quand même une légère hâte de s'embarquer dans cette nouvelle aventure.

—

« Asami, c'est peine perdue… Franchement, tu n'as pas plus précis que ça ?

\- Non. Et j'ai jamais dit que ça allait être facile.

\- Il y a une différence entre difficile et impossible, grommela Lin. »

Cela faisait à peine une heure qu'elles étaient descendue du dirigeable et Lin était déjà de mauvaise humeur. En fait, elle était de mauvaise humeur quand elles étaient parties aussi, et lors du trajet également.

La jeune PDG avait refusé de lui donner plus d'informations concernant ce qu'elles cherchaient. Donc, elle la suivait sans rien savoir, ce qui l'irritait beaucoup. Ensuite, elle n'avait rien dévoilé pendant le trajet non plus, ce qui avait forcé Lin à patienter. Et quand elles étaient descendues, Asami n'avait pas dit grand-chose avant qu'elles soient trop loin du dirigeable pour y retourner — sûrement par peur que Lin décide de l'abandonner face à la difficulté de la recherche, ce qui était drôlement tentant en effet.

Puis, enfin, elle avait lâché les bribes d'informations qu'elle avait, à savoir : une maison qui avait brûlé, dans une grande forêt avec un gros rocher en forme de flèche. Autant dire que ça pouvait être n'importe où à la République de la Terre, le territoire étant recouvert d'énormément de parcelles de forêt.

« Et donc… on va où là ? reprit Lin, trainant la patte derrière la jeune femme aux yeux verts.

\- Le marais.

\- Le marais ? Pourquoi le marais ?

\- Tu connais une plus grande forêt que ça, toi ?

\- Comme le nom l'indique, ce n'est pas une forêt, mais un marais…

\- Il y a des parties qui n'ont pas d'eau. Ça pourrait être une forêt. Et puis, il n'y a pas meilleur endroit pour se cacher. Ça a rien fonctionné pendant des années avec ta mère… Elle pourrait même être capable de nous aider.

\- Laisse-la en dehors de ça, tu veux bien.

\- Comme tu veux. »

Finalement, elles marchèrent en silence, jusqu'à atteindre le marais. Une vaste étendue verte se présentait devant elles. Comment retrouver une aiguille dans une botte de foin ? Ou, dans ce cas, un rocher parmi tant d'arbres et de racines ?

« Et maintenant ? demanda Lin.

\- Isolina a dit que son père travaillait… Ils ont donc dû trouver un endroit assez reculé dans la forêt pour être protégés, mais également assez proche d'une ville pour qu'il puisse s'y rendre tous les jours à pied.

\- Ou en surfant. C'était un maitre de l'Eau.

\- Oui, mais ils voulaient être discrets. Et si j'ai bien compris, l'utilisation de toute maitrise était proscrite. Je pense que c'était pareil pour son père… On aurait pu les remarquer.

\- Bon, très bien. Je suppose qu'on doit trouver un endroit en hauteur pour essayer de voir ce qu'il y a autour de ce marais ? Mais faire tout le périmètre va être long… On y arrivera pas en une seule journée.

\- Ça tombe bien, on a une semaine ! »

Lin grogna. Elle regardait Asami marcher devant elle. Elle faisait son optimiste, mais elle savait qu'au fond, ça lui tenait réellement à cœur et qu'elle était vraiment inquiète. C'était pour ça qu'elle avait accepté de l'aider après tout… En partie. Elle voulait réellement boucler ce dossier une fois pour toute. Et le fait que ça n'avançait pas avait forcé une implication personnelle à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas. Donc, maintenant, elle voulait en finir, personnellement.

« Bon, pendant qu'on marche, tu veux pas me mettre à jour, concernant les nouvelles infos que tu as ? Il lui est arrivé quoi à cette petite ? Ça pourra peut-être nous aider à trouver l'endroit où elle vivait. Tu n'as peut-être pas pensé à tout.

\- Je suppose… »

Néanmoins, Asami resta silencieuse un moment, dans ses pensées. Lin ne la brusqua pas. Mais elle allait se mettre à grogner, quand la jeune femme soupira et commença à lui raconter ce qu'Isolina lui avait dit. Lin écouta attentivement. Elles furent interrompues quelques fois, lorsqu'elles traversaient des zones un peu plus périlleuses ou quand elles essayèrent de monter à des arbres pour repérer les lieux.

Quand Lin apprit pour l'organisation, elle se dit que c'était normal qu'elle n'ait rien trouvé. Il semblait qu'ils agissaient dans l'ombre, de manière secrète, comme le Lotus Rouge. Et ils n'avaient réellement pris connaissance du Lotus Rouge, que lorsqu'ils étaient passés à l'attaque. Et encore à ce jour, il était difficile de repérer tous les membres. C'était une menace constante sur la vie de Korra, mais toutes leurs investigations n'aboutissaient pas. Alors, ils se contentaient de faire en sorte de savoir si la vie de l'Avatar était en danger, même si à priori elle pouvait se débrouiller toute seule.

Quand Asami eut fini, elle se permit de reprendre la parole :

« Tu ne veux toujours pas de mon aide pour qu'elle puisse consulter quelqu'un de manière régulière ? Elle a subi un énorme traumatisme. Tu te rappelles de l'état de Korra après Zaheer ? Je crains qu'Isolina soit dans un cas qui présente de nombreuses similarités. C'est dangereux pour elle.

\- Je sais…

\- Et ?

\- Et j'en ai déjà parlé avec Korra. Je pense qu'elle devrait se faire accompagner. »

Lin poussa un soupir de soulagement. Finalement, Asami pouvait faire preuve de bon sens de temps en temps…

« Seulement, ça se fera sous ses conditions, reprit la jeune femme.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? »

Pourquoi y avait-il toujours un bémol ? Lin avait presque peur de comprendre ce que la jeune femme d'affaires voulait dire. Elle avait l'impression que, comme d'habitude, ça n'allait pas lui plaire.

« Elle ne supporte pas d'être forcée à quoi que ce soit, expliqua Asami. Ça la bloque et elle se ferme. Alors, je ferai comme elle veut. Je lui demanderai d'aller voir quelqu'un, mais si elle ne veut pas parler, si ça prend du temps, tant pis.

\- Je vois… De toute façon, on a déjà ce qu'il nous faut pour notre enquête, donc je suppose que ce n'est pas gênant. »

Elles finirent par arrêter leurs recherches, car le soleil commençait à se coucher. La première journée était écoulée. Le voyage et leurs heures de marche les avaient vraiment fatiguées, et elles n'avaient pas vraiment de piste prometteuse. Mais c'en était assez pour la journée. Alors, elles se mirent à la recherche d'un endroit pour séjourner pendant la nuit. Elles reprendraient des recherches plus fructueuses le lendemain.

Sur le chemin, tiraillée par la fatigue, Lin finit par demander :

« Rassure-moi, Asami… On ne fait pas tout ça pour rien ? Si tu m'as amenée ici, c'est que toi et Korra avez prévu de garder l'enfant et que ta manie de tout vouloir contrôler t'amènes à chercher toi-même l'existence de ses parents, non ?

\- Je n'ai pas une manie de vouloir tout contrôler.

\- Réponds simplement à la question.

\- Hum… J'ai effectivement parlé avec Korra de cette éventualité.

\- Et donc ? »

—

 _La discussion avec Isolina avait été bien plus longue et douloureuse qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Asami n'avait plus qu'une envie : dormir. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas, tellement elle était tiraillée par ses pensées et l'histoire bouleversante de la jeune enfant, qui s'était endormie, épuisée. Elle entreprit de rejoindre sa femme, qui l'attendait toujours dans la cuisine. Sûrement, depuis le temps, avait-elle mangé sans venir les chercher, par peur de les déranger._

 _Quand elle arriva dans la cuisine, Korra était avachie sur la table de la cuisine et jouait avec un contenant de sel avec son doigt, l'air ennuyé. Dès qu'elle entra, la femme aux yeux bleus leva la tête vers elle, un peu heureuse avant de prendre une mine inquiète due à l'air profondément sérieux et grave gravé sur le visage d'ivoire._

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda Korra._

 _Asami ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle prit le temps de s'asseoir. Elle regarda un peu dans le vague avant d'informer vaguement Korra de la situation. Elle ne lui narra pas tous les détails, mais elle lui dit qu'Isolina avait enfin parlé de son passé et que c'était affreux._

 _Sentant toute l'émotivité de sa femme, Korra finit par la prendre dans ses bras, lui caressant ses cheveux de jais. Asami la laissa faire, laissant sa tête reposer contre la poitrine de la femme aux yeux bleus, soupirant légèrement._

 _« Calme-toi, lui dit Korra. Ce n'est pas ta faute. On ne pouvait rien y faire. On ne pouvait pas savoir._

 _\- Je sais, mais… Elle a vu ses parents mourir. Elle a été enlevée par des gens qui veulent utiliser sa maitrise, qui l'ont torturée, avant de tuer son amie devant ses yeux. Elle s'est enfuie pour être utilisée à nouveau par les Triades… Comment… comment on peut vivre paisiblement après ça ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas… On se relève, je suppose. On sait bien, toi comme moi, que la vie est parfois moche. Mais on s'est toujours relevées. Elle réussira, avec un peu d'aide._

 _\- Tu as raison. On l'aidera. On la protègera._

 _\- Tu veux dire… »_

 _Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Elle savait qu'Asami savait ce que leurs paroles impliquaient. Est-ce que l'avenir d'Isolina était auprès d'elles maintenant que la vérité sur son passé avait été dévoilée ?_

 _« Je… Je ne sais pas… » balbutia Asami._

 _Avec ce qu'elle venait de vivre, elle n'avait pas plus songé à la question. Elle n'était même pas sûre de pouvoir y songer. Son esprit semblait tellement embué par ce long récit de plusieurs heures durant._

 _« Je vois », répondit vaguement Korra._

 _Longtemps, les deux femmes restèrent enlacées. Puis, au bout d'un moment, Korra brisa l'étreinte et s'agenouilla pour faire face à sa femme. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser la question ouverte. Plus maintenant. Il fallait prendre une décision._

 _« Asami, écoute, c'est simple : est-ce que malgré tout ce qu'Isolina t'a dit, tu serais prête à la soutenir, à l'aimer, pour une vie entière ? Je ne veux pas t'imposer ça, d'accord ? Mais je pense qu'on peut le faire, qu'on doit le faire. Elle n'a véritablement plus que nous, cette fois. On l'aime et elle nous aime. Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ? »_

 _Asami resta silencieuse pendant un moment, regardant dans ces orbes bleus et aimants. C'était si simple que ça dorénavant ? Oui, c'était sûrement si simple que ça._

 _« D'accord… finit-elle par prononcer._

 _\- D'accord ? Sérieux ? Elle reste ?_

 _\- Oui, elle reste. Mais… attendons un peu avant de lui dire. J'ai deux trois trucs à régler. »_

 _Les trucs en question concernaient un certain passé à vérifier et une chef de police à convaincre. Pas une tâche facile, mais elle ferait n'importe quoi pour Isolina._

 _Korra ne chercha pas vraiment à en savoir davantage. Elle était simplement heureuse._

 _Certes, elle n'avait pas encore l'entièreté du récit, mais elle se montrerait patiente (aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraitre), parce qu'elle savait que ce n'était pas le moment. Ni Isolina, ni Asami n'étaient en état pour en reparler. Mais ce n'était pas grave, parce qu'elles avaient dorénavant toute une vie pour ça…_

* * *

Après qu'Asami fut partie, Korra s'assura qu'Isolina était prête avant de l'amener directement au Temple de l'Air. Mystérieusement, Reena s'y trouvait alors que c'était un jour de semaine, alors Isolina alla directement la voir et jouer avec elle. Les deux filles s'échappèrent dans les endroits cachés de l'île, dissimulant leur présence et leurs secrets aux adultes.

Korra fut quand même curieuse de la présence de Reena et alla demander à Opal ce qu'elle faisait là. La mère de la petite fille lui dit simplement qu'elle n'avait pas cours exceptionnellement ce jour-ci. Alors, la jeune Avatar lui demanda de vérifier qu'Isolina aille bien de temps en temps si elle était amenée à s'en aller ; ce qui ne posait bien entendu aucun problème à Opal. Les deux adultes vaquèrent donc à leurs occupations, laissant un peu de temps aux deux jeunes enfants qui avaient fui toute autre présence humaine.

—

« Alors, alors, tu as parlé avec Asami ? demanda Reena, une fois qu'elles furent seules, cachées sous une sorte de crevasse.

\- Oui… dit Isolina, en gigotant un peu. »

Elle n'avait pas parlé précisément de son passé à Reena. Elle avait simplement dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas revoir ses parents, qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire, et qu'elle voulait rester avec Asami. Elle avait peur, elle avait été terrifiée, mais pas tant par les souvenirs.

Oui, les souvenirs faisaient mal. Ça lui faisait mal de se rappeler, ça la faisait souffrir, ça la rendait triste et déprimée. Mais ce qui lui avait fait encore plus peur, c'était qu'Asami l'abandonne parce qu'elle se rappelait et qu'elle ne voudrait plus d'elle une fois qu'elle saurait quel monstre elle était.

Reena avait écouté d'une oreille attentive, elle l'avait laissée un peu pleurer, la regardant avec tristesse. Puis, essayant de la rassurer et de l'égayer un petit peu, elle lui avait tout simplement suggéré de parler avec la jeune femme aux yeux verts. En creusant, elle lui avait dit qu'Asami pourrait même devenir sa nouvelle maman si elle voulait. (Ça ne lui avait pas paru si irréalisable que ça. Elle avait toujours trouvé qu'Asami se comportait un peu comme une mère avec elle.)

Finalement, Isolina était restée sur cette idée, puisque c'était le seul moyen pour rester avec Asami. Elle ne voulait pas vraiment remplacer sa mère qui avait été séparée d'elle en la protégeant. Mais elle voulait quelqu'un pour rester avec elle et la protéger. Quelqu'un de gentil. Alors, si Asami était sa nouvelle maman, c'était ce qu'elle ferait, non ? En tout cas, c'était sur cet espoir qu'Isolina avait pris cette décision. Mais elle était dorénavant un peu déçue…

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? demanda Reena, curieuse.

\- Elle a dit qu'elle me répondrait quand elle rentrerait de voyage…

\- Elle ne t'a rien dit du tout ?

\- Si… elle a dit qu'elle voulait bien, mais que c'était compliqué.

\- Alors, ne t'inquiète pas ! »

Isolina jeta un regard sceptique à Reena.

« Je veux dire, quand Asami veut quelque chose, même si c'est compliqué, elle fait tout pour l'obtenir. Je peux te l'assurer ! Je la connais depuis plus longtemps que toi, après tout.

\- Donc, je pourrai rester avec elle ?

\- J'en suis persuadée !

\- Et… avec toi ?

\- Bien sûr. Je suis ton amie ! On restera ensemble, d'accord ?

\- Je… »

Isolina baissa la tête. Elle voulait lui dire oui, elle voulait rester amie avec Reena pour toujours. Mais elle se rappelait de Lochan, sa seule amie avant Reena… Elle voulait aussi rester avec Lochan, mais elle n'avait pas pu. Elle voulait rester avec ses parents mais elle n'avait pas pu non plus. Elle ne pouvait pas faire de telles promesses. Tous les gens qui voulaient l'aider finissaient par souffrir et l'abandonner. Peut-être que ce serait pareil avec Reena. Peut-être même avec Asami…

« Isolina ? » l'interpela Reena, lui pressant la main.

La jeune enfant aux yeux bleus releva la tête.

« Tout ceux qui disent qu'ils vont rester avec moi finissent par… »

Elle s'arrêta là. Mourir. Ils finissent tous par mourir. Mais pouvait-elle dire ça à Reena ? C'était son amie, mais pouvait-elle entendre ce genre de choses ?

« Ça va aller, Isolina… Tu peux tout me dire, sourit la jeune maitre de l'Air, voulant aider sa jeune amie.

\- J'avais une amie avant. Ils… ils l'ont… tuée… Je veux plus que des gens meurent à cause de moi…

\- C'est pas ta faute.

\- Mais mes parents aussi…

\- Ça n'arrivera plus. Je te le promets. Je resterai avec toi. Et je suis sûre qu'Asami aussi ! Et Korra et Naga ! Il peut rien leur arriver ! Elles sont géniales et super fortes !

\- Mais… et toi ?

\- Moi ? Je suis le plus fort maitre de l'Air de ma génération ! J'ai cassé ta coquille de glace, tu te rappelles ? »

Isolina gloussa un peu. Elle se rappelait plutôt bien, oui. Et elle avait été très impressionnée. Elle savait que Reena était intelligente et forte. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait effectivement s'en sortir face aux méchants.

« T'es pas aussi forte que moi par contre, dit Isolina en lui tirant la langue.

\- Tu veux parier ? »

Elles passèrent donc le reste de la journée à faire un peu de maitrise, sans que cela ne devienne trop sérieux pour qu'elles se blessent, tout en se chamaillant et jouant. Isolina ne parla pas plus de son passé. Mais elle était soulagée que Reena semble disposée à l'écouter. Elle savait que si elle se sentait seule, si elle se sentait mal, ou si elle avait peur, elle pouvait compter sur elle. Reena était très différente de Lochan, mais elle l'aimait beaucoup aussi. Elle voulait rester avec elle, comme elle voulait rester avec Asami. Recommencer sa vie ici, à Republic City, avec ces gens-là, ça lui plaisait bien, même si elle savait qu'elle n'oublierait jamais son passé et qu'elle ne pouvait s'en débarrasser si facilement. Mais peut-être arriverait-elle à un tant soit peu de tranquillité pour s'y accommoder.

—

« Ugh ! Rentrée ! » déclara Korra, en se jetant sur le canapé, épuisée.

Isolina la regarda faire, et la suivit, s'asseyant discrètement sur l'accoudoir.

« Je suis désolée qu'on soit rentrées si tard, s'excusa la femme aux yeux bleus. J'espère que tu t'es pas trop ennuyée. Même si avec Reena dans les parages, je doute que tu t'ennuies.

\- Oui, on s'est bien amusées.

\- C'est chouette. Bon, j'imagine que tu as faim ? »

Isolina hocha la tête, alors Korra se mit en quête d'un peu de nourriture. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de cuisiner quoi que ce soit, et fort heureusement pour elle, il y avait des restes dans le frigo.

« Asami, tu penses à tout… » marmonna-t-elle en se saisissant des restes et en commençant à leur servir de quoi manger dans des assiettes.

Elle ramena ensuite les plats à Isolina, qui la regardait toujours depuis le canapé. Elle lui tendit une assiette et des couverts et s'installa elle-même sur le canapé. La jeune fille la regarda, un peu intriguée. Korra finit par le remarquer.

« Quoi ? dit-elle avec un couvert dans la bouche.

\- On mange ici ? demanda Isolina.

\- Oui, pourquoi pas ?

\- On mange toujours sur la table…

\- On mange toujours sur la table quand Asami est là. Mais on est deux… Enfin, à moins que ça te dérange ?

\- Non… Non, c'est bon. »

Isolina se mit donc à picorer dans son assiette, et elles mangèrent en silence. Korra finit par débarrasser avant de retourner sur le canapé et de se mettre en tailleur face à Isolina.

« Dis-moi, Isolina… Je voulais te parler de quelque chose… » commença la jeune Avatar, un peu hésitante.

La jeune enfant se tourna complètement vers elle et lui prêta une grande attention, curieuse.

« Tu sais ce que tu as demandé à Asami… Tu veux qu'elle soit ta mère, c'est ça ? »

Isolina hocha vigoureusement la tête.

« Je vois… Est-ce que tu as considéré que si Asami devient ta mère… je pourrais être ta deuxième mère ? »

Ça lui faisait bizarre de dire ça. Elle savait que sa femme et elle étaient dorénavant ce qui se rapprochaient plus à des parents pour Isolina, mais le dire à voix haute était quand même étrange.

Il sembla d'ailleurs que l'étrangeté de la situation rendit Isolina perplexe. Elle fronça les sourcils et regarda Korra sans comprendre. Que voulait-elle dire ?

« Je ne comprends pas, finit-elle par avouer.

\- Ah… euh… d'accord. Bon, disons qu'Asami devient ta mère. Donc, tu serais sa fille adoptive. Et comme Asami est ma femme, tu serais techniquement ma fille aussi. Sauf si tu ne veux pas ! Enfin, j'imagine ? »

Ce genre de conversation la rendait mal à l'aise. Asami se débrouillait mieux avec Isolina concernant ce genre de choses… Mais elle devait prendre ses responsabilités. Si Isolina restait, comme elle le soupçonnait, elle devait avoir une place dans sa vie. Et pour cela, cette discussion était nécessaire. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle se sentait d'expliquer son état d'esprit à la fille de six ans…

Cependant, il sembla qu'Isolina comprit un peu mieux cette fois, car ses yeux s'agrandirent avec exagération, alors qu'elle formulait une réponse.

« On peut avoir deux mamans ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

Korra gloussa un peu. Alors c'était pour ça qu'elle n'avait pas compris. Ce genre de détails lui échappaient toujours. Mais il était vrai qu'Isolina leur avait avoué n'avoir jamais côtoyé un couple de femmes avant. Il semblait qu'elle avait toujours du mal à tout comprendre.

« Oui, on peut avoir deux mamans, et même deux papas, répondit Korra. Il faut juste que les deux mamans ou les deux papas s'aiment très fort.

\- Alors, tu peux être ma maman aussi ?

\- Oui. Si c'est ce que tu veux.

\- Oui ! »

Elle se jeta dans les bras de Korra, débordant d'enthousiasme. L'Avatar sourit. Elle était heureuse. La fille l'avait acceptée. Peut-être que lorsqu'Asami rentrerait, elles pourraient enfin décider ensemble d'être une véritable famille. Il suffisait qu'elle trouve ce qu'elle cherchait. Et qu'elle rentre vite. Elle se mit à espérer que sa femme rentre très vite. Mais en même temps, elle était contente de passer un peu de temps avec Isolina sans Asami. Elle voulait que l'enfant apprenne à compter sur elle également.

« Je sais que je te le dis pas souvent, mais… je t'aime, p'tit chiot, dit Korra en lui rendant son étreinte. Je suis heureuse que tu fasses partie de notre vie.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Korra ! Et je veux qu'Asami et toi, vous soyez mes mamans ! Comme ça, on pourra rester ensemble, pas vrai ?

\- Oui, on restera ensemble. Et on te protégera. »

Elle embrassa Isolina sur le front, avant de déclarer qu'il était l'heure d'aller se coucher. Isolina ne fit pas sa forte tête et alla se préparer. Korra fit rentrer Naga pour l'installer dans la chambre de la petite fille. Elle finit par souhaiter une bonne nuit à cette dernière, mais avant de la laisser, elle ajouta une dernière chose :

« Isolina… Asami m'a pas vraiment parlé de ce que tu lui avais raconté. J'imagine qu'elle ne veut pas partager des choses que tu as eu du mal à lui dire, parce qu'elle ne veut pas abîmer la confiance que tu as en elle… Mais si un jour tu veux m'en parler, j'aimerais bien mieux te connaitre, donc… voilà. Puis, tu sais, Asami et moi, on a traversé des trucs parfois pas très faciles, donc on pourra sûrement t'aider de différentes façons. Enfin, bref, c'est tout. Passe une bonne nuit. Je suis à côté si tu as besoin.

\- Bonne nuit, Korra. »

L'Avatar hocha la tête avant de fermer la porte et de rejoindre sa chambre. Elle se mit également au lit. Ce grand lit empestait la solitude quand Asami n'était pas là… Avant, elle pouvait dormir avec Naga dans ces cas-là, mais comme ça rassurait Isolina, elle était dorénavant toute seule. Elle soupira.

De toute façon, elle était fatiguée. Donc, elle allait simplement dormir. Demain, elle avait une nouvelle journée avec Isolina qui l'attendait…

—

Sursaut. Des cris. Des cris en plein milieu de la nuit. Isolina !

Korra se leva précipitamment et fit irruption dans la chambre de l'enfant. Naga la regardait et couinait un peu, comme pour la réveiller de son cauchemar. Mais la petite fille était comme piégée, elle gesticulait et parlait, hurlait dans son sommeil.

Korra savait que ce n'était généralement pas conseillé de réveiller une personne en plein cauchemar, mais elle ne pouvait pas vraiment la laisser comme ça. Alors, elle posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Isolina et la secoua un peu, l'appelant. Cette dernière lutta vaguement, sans se réveiller pour autant. L'Avatar pensa alors à une autre solution. Elle pinça le nez d'Isolina, de sorte qu'elle ne puisse plus respirer. Suite à cela, l'enfant se réveilla immédiatement, en sursaut, et prit une grande inspiration par la bouche. Elle fut désorientée et paniquée pendant un moment, puis elle se calma un peu quand elle aperçut Korra qui lui parlait calmement.

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir réveillée comme ça, p'tit chiot. T'étais en train de faire un sale rêve. Ça va mieux ? »

Isolina haleta encore pendant un temps, essayant de retrouver un minimum de sérénité. Elle hocha néanmoins la tête, comme si cela pouvait la propulser de nouveau dans une réalité bienfaisante.

« Tu veux un câlin ? » demanda Korra.

La petite fille fut d'abord un peu hésitante, puis elle se réfugia dans les bras de l'Avatar, qui l'étreignit.

« Tu ne crains plus rien ici. Je te le promets. Je te protégerai. Les méchants sont partis. Le passé a filé. Il faut juste que tu arrives à t'en guérir. C'est peut-être long et douloureux, mais tu y arriveras. »

Isolina se mit à pleurer un petit peu. Elle resta là, pendant de longues minutes, et Korra la réconforta avec tendresse.

« Ça va aller maintenant ? » demanda finalement la femme aux yeux bleus.

Isolina hocha de nouveau la tête. Korra se leva, dans l'idée de partir, mais une petite main attrapa la sienne. Elle se retourna pour voir la petite fille, le regard baissé, comme si elle n'osait pas dire ou faire quelque chose.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je peux… Je peux rester avec toi cette nuit ? J'arriverai pas à dormir si je suis toute seule…

\- Tu n'es pas toute seule. Naga est avec toi.

\- Je sais mais… j'ai rêvé de maman… quand… on a été séparées… Me laisse pas, Korra… S'il te plait… »

L'Avatar soupira. Apparemment, Isolina avait besoin d'être avec un adulte à ce moment-là. Un adulte sur qui elle pouvait compter et qui lui était proche comme sa mère. Et Korra pouvait très bien remplir ce rôle.

« Bon, très bien. Je me sentais seule de toute façon. Tu viens dormir avec moi ?

\- Ça ne te gênera pas ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Je suis sûre que ça ne dérangerait pas Asami non plus que tu prennes sa place pour un petit peu de temps. En plus, Naga s'est rendormie et elle ronfle. »

La femme et la fille regardèrent l'animal qui agitait un peu les pattes dans son sommeil, comme si elle courait après une proie. Elle grognait, couinait, respirait un peu fort. Or, Isolina avait sûrement besoin d'un peu plus de calme si elle voulait retrouver le sommeil. Donc, Korra se permit de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'amener dans sa chambre.

Elle la mit sous les couvertures, avant de se diriger de l'autre côté du lit et de s'y glisser également. Elle se tourna vers Isolina, qui la regardait curieusement.

« C'est bon, tu es bien installée ? » demanda Korra, soucieuse.

La petite fille hocha encore une fois la tête.

« Cool. Bon, allez, il est temps de dormir maintenant. »

Elle allait fermer les yeux et essayer de retrouver un peu de sommeil, mais un petit corps vint se coller tout contre le sien.

« Merci, Korra… » murmura Isolina.

Un peu hésitante, l'Avatar posa quand même une main sur la tête de l'enfant, l'embrassant sur ses boucles noires.

« De rien, p'tit chiot. Essaye de faire de beaux rêves, cette fois. »

Et l'une contre l'autre, elles s'endormirent.

* * *

 **A/N : Merci pour la lecture ! Un petit mot, maintenant que nous sommes retombés dans des eaux plus claires et plus calmes ? Sinon, je vous laisse là, et je vous dis : au prochain chapitre ! (J'espère que le rééquilibrage des relations marche un minimum xD)**

 **Lion**

* * *

 **Réponse review guest :**

 **Loann** **: Coucou !**

 **Merci pour ta fidélité et ta review ! Je suis contente que tu aies apprécié les deux chapitres derniers. J'espère que tu apprécieras les deux prochains également (comme apparemment tu les lis deux par deux xD).**

 **Je suis également contente que tu aies apprécié Lochan, bien que ce soit un personnage original. Malheureusement, je ne peux la faire réapparaitre qu'en pensée, ou on finirait sur un délire zombie bien trop loin de l'histoire que je suis en train d'écrire x)**

 **Encore merci, et à plus !**

 **Lion**


	20. Recherches — Partie deux

**A/N : Coucou, tout le monde !**

 **Alors, comment cette semaine et demi s'est passée ? J'espère bien ! Et sinon, voici un petit chapitre pour égayer tout ça. Ci-dessous donc, la suite des recherches, et Korra et Isolina qui passent du temps ensemble, entre autres. Je vais vous laisser découvrir. On se voit à la fin,**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le deuxième jour fut un peu plus fructueux que le premier.

Asami et Lin n'avaient pas eu beaucoup d'heures de sommeil, mais c'était suffisant pour continuer les recherches. Suivant une piste — qui relevait presque de l'intuition tellement les éléments qu'elles avaient été minces —, elles avaient plus ou moins fait plusieurs petites villes qui se trouvaient à la lisière du marais.

Elles allaient toujours vérifier d'abord les personnes disparues. Elles se disaient que si Dasuke avait travaillé dans une ville, quelqu'un l'employait, et ce quelqu'un en question avait probablement signalé sa disparition.

La matinée, elles tombèrent sur des culs-de-sac. Elles vérifièrent d'abord les panneaux des villes, avec les nouvelles, et certaines fois avec des crimes (mises à prix de criminels, disparitions…). Quand elles n'en trouvaient pas, elles allaient parfois voir la police locale, qui était plus ou moins coopérative. Il leur arriva plusieurs fois de partir sans l'information qu'elles cherchaient. Elles espéraient donc que ce n'était pas le bon endroit.

Après une pause déjeuner, elles se remirent à enquêter. Elles imaginaient qu'elles pourraient peut-être avoir fait un dixième des villes d'ici la fin de soirée. Avec un peu de persévérance, c'était possible ! Et puis, le marais étant quand même considéré comme une zone à risque, un peu inconnue, un peu étrange, un peu effrayante ; donc, il n'y avait pas tant d'habitants que ça autour. Ce qui serait plus dur était plutôt de localiser la maison dans laquelle ils vivaient. Mais un pas à la fois…

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, elles arrivèrent donc à un petit village. Elles furent chanceuses et trouvèrent un panneau parlant des personnes disparues. Aucune photo, mais trois noms. Aucun n'était le nom du père d'Isolina. Seulement, elles pensaient qu'il avait peut-être utilisé une autre identité pour passer inaperçu. Après tout, ils étaient pourchassés. Seul problème : l'annonce ne précisait rien de plus. Il faudrait donc enquêter pour savoir qui étaient ces personnes.

Elles allèrent voir le shérif du coin. Celui-ci les envoya gracieusement bouler, ce qui n'arrangea pas leurs affaires. Elles auraient pu se montrer plus insistantes, mais elles auraient fini par enfreindre la loi, ce qui ne les aurait pas aider.

Elles décidèrent alors de mener elles-mêmes l'enquête. Après avoir parlé à plusieurs personnes assez renseignées (notamment une femme qui tenait une petite auberge qui ne tournait pas très bien, et qui leur avait proposé des renseignements si elles prenaient une chambre pour le nuit), elles finirent par avoir le nom des trois personnes qui avaient signalé les disparitions.

Elles se remirent en chemin, mais pas sans avoir payé en avance la femme et lui avoir promis de revenir (elle espérait pouvoir leur vendre quelques bricoles, ou au moins leur faire payer un bon dîner). Le village n'était pas très grand, elles arrivèrent vite à la première personne.

Il s'agissait d'une femme trop mince, l'air triste, les traits tirés par la fatigue. Elle avait les cheveux bruns et emmêlés et des yeux verts qui avaient perdu toute lueur de vie. Quand elle les vit, elle sourit vaguement, un peu contente qu'on s'intéresse à elle. Elle les informa que la personne qui avait disparu était son fils de 13 ans, il y avait quelques jours de cela. Asami en fut très touchée. Elle n'imaginait pas le calvaire que ça devait être. Quoiqu'elle pouvait se l'imaginer assez bien… si Isolina lui était arrachée, elle n'était pas sûre de comment elle réagirait. Mal, sans aucun doute. Elle comprenait donc assez bien la douleur de cette femme. Elle voulut même l'aider, même si elle n'était pas là pour ça.

Lin dût le voir, en un coup d'oeil rapide vers elle, car elle coupa court à la discussion et remercia la femme de leur avoir parlé. Elles partirent ensuite, après un dernier sourire triste de la femme qui avait perdu son fils. Asami suivit Lin, tâchant de ne pas se retourner et d'arborer un air aussi impassible que la chef de la police.

Quand elles furent assez loin, celle-ci prit la parole :

« Tu dois faire plus attention, Asami… On ne peut pas aider tout le monde. Rappelle-toi, on est là pour Isolina.

\- Je sais, je sais… répondit celle-ci. J'ai juste pensé que si j'étais à la place de cette femme, j'aurai apprécié un peu d'aide.

\- C'est au shérif de se charger de ce genre de choses.

\- Vous les flics, vous pouvez être si froids… Mako est comme ça aussi de temps en temps. Je suppose que c'est pour ça que Bolin n'est pas resté longtemps dans les forces de l'ordre.

\- C'est le seul moyen de faire ce métier correctement. Sinon, tu commences à divaguer, exactement comme toi à l'instant. Or, je te le répète, on ne peut pas tout gérer. »

Asami n'avait rien à ajouter. De toute façon, elle savait que Lin avait raison. Elle n'était pas policière elle, elle était chef d'entreprise. Ce qui, parfois, pourrait amener à penser qu'elle était encore plus froide qu'un policier, mais elle n'était pas faite ainsi.

Elles finirent par arriver à la deuxième personne qu'elles recherchaient. C'était un homme, grand, baraqué, tatoué : un peu effrayant. Il semblait que la personne qui avait disparu était en fait sa femme. Nom mix, elles n'auraient pas pu savoir sans vérifier. Elles écourtèrent donc cette visite, se disant que la femme en question était peut-être morte des mains de son mari et qu'il faisait bonne figure. Mais encore une fois, cela ne les concernait pas.

« Il donnait la chair de poule celui-là, déclara Asami une fois qu'elles se furent éloignées.

\- Oui, j'ai trouvé ça un peu louche également… »

Le temps qu'elles arrivent à la troisième personne, le soleil était en train de se coucher. Elles croisèrent alors un marchand, qui remballait ses affaires, dépliant son parasol pour le ranger avec ses étalages dans son véhicule.

« Hé, Monsieur ! Bonsoir », l'interpela Asami avec un sourire, alors qu'elle marchait un peu plus rapidement vers lui.

Il leva les yeux vers elle, intrigué.

« Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

\- Oui. En fait, nous sommes à la recherche de quelqu'un… Et vous avez signalé une disparition. Pourriez-vous nous en parler ?

\- Mmmm… Non. »

L'homme se détourna alors d'elle et continua son rangement. Asami était surprise. Elle avait la bouche entrouverte et elle ne savait plus vraiment quoi dire après s'être fait si sèchement coupée.

« Je suis désolée, Monsieur, reprit Lin, mais c'est une enquête de police. En refusant de nous répondre, vous faites entrave à la justice. »

Elle n'avait pas vraiment d'autorité en dehors de Republic City, mais ça, il n'avait pas à le savoir… D'ailleurs, sa technique marcha assez bien, puisque l'homme sembla reconsidérer la question, pendant quelques secondes. Ensuite, il grogna.

« Écoutez, je ne veux pas d'ennuis, moi, c'est tout.

\- Dites-nous ce que vous savez alors.

\- Pas ce soir. Revenez demain, et nous en parlerons.

\- Très bien. »

Les deux femmes n'étaient pas ravies de cet entretien mais elles avaient le sentiment qu'elles ne pourraient en obtenir davantage. De toute façon, elles commençaient à être fatiguées, d'autant plus qu'elles avaient passé la journée avec des gens de son espèce à parlementer pour avoir des petits morceaux d'information. La seule différence étant que les autres étaient plus fermés et têtus qu'apeurés. Allait-il essayer de s'enfuir pendant la nuit ?

C'est ce doute planant sur leurs esprits qu'Asami et Lin rentrèrent à l'auberge. La femme de l'auberge les força presque à manger avec elle, un délicieux menu très cher, mais les deux étrangères ne résistèrent pas ; ce n'était pas comme si Asami n'avait pas les moyens de payer le dîner de toute façon.

Elles en profitèrent pour glaner davantage d'informations. Elles apprirent par la femme de l'auberge que le marchand n'allait probablement pas partir. Cela faisait 25 ans qu'il était installé dans ce village et c'était un homme qui aimait ses petites habitudes. Cela les rassura un peu.

Après un bon repas, elles prirent donc congés. Elles se rejoignirent dans une des chambres qui leur était octroyée pour faire un point sur la journée et planifier le lendemain.

« Avec un peu de chance, cet homme connaissait Dasuke et on aura peut-être pas à continuer à faire les petites villes, dit Lin.

\- Je pense que oui. Il avait quelque chose de différents des autres. Je pense qu'on est près du but.

\- On aurait bien de la chance. Enfin bon, on verra demain. Bonne nuit, Asami.

\- Bonne nuit. »

Lin quitta la chambre de la jeune femme. Asami se laissa tomber sur le lit.

Oui, bientôt ce serait fini. Elle le sentait. Bientôt, elle saurait enfin qui étaient les parents d'Isolina et ce qu'il était advenu d'eux. Elle ne remettait pas en question la parole d'Isolina, mais elle voulait être sûre. Combien de fois ses amis avaient été déclarés morts avant de réapparaitre ? Cela arrivait. Ce qui serait sûrement génial pour Isolina. Moins pour elle… Mais tant qu'Isolina était heureuse… Oui, tant qu'elle était heureuse, peu importait avec qui elle était réellement, même si elle aurait préféré que cette personne soit elle.

Pensant à la petite fille, elle se demanda ce que Korra et elle faisaient, de quoi elle parlait… Elle avait voulu les contacter, mais on ne pouvait pas dire que l'endroit était forcément propice. Il y avait peut-être une radio dans l'auberge… Demain. Elle le ferait demain. Pour l'instant, elle était trop fatiguée. Et en effet, bercée par les pensées d'Isolina et de Korra, elle s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte.

—

L'homme sortit son nez de sa petite maison en terre. Il regarda des deux côtés de la rue : personne. Les deux femmes qui l'avaient interrogé n'étaient pas là non plus. Ouf. Il espérait seulement qu'elles n'étaient pas cachées dans un recoin pour le suivre. C'était bien sa chance ça ! Lui qui pensait en avoir fini avec cette histoire !

Il sortit prudemment de chez lui, se faufilant telle une ombre dans les rues sombres et étroites de la petite ville. Il s'arrêta devant une petite porte d'une maison qui ressemblait à la sienne. Il frappa trois coups sur la porte, de façon très distincte, avant de faire une pause et d'en donner un nouveau. Ensuite, il attendit.

Quelques secondes plus tard — bien que cela sembla être des minutes tant il entendit les battements de son cœur —, une personne lui ouvrit, habillée comme un soldat, et le regard menaçant.

« C'est pour quoi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Vous m'avez demandé de vous prévenir si quelqu'un venait enquêter sur la disparition de mon employé…

\- Quelqu'un est venu ? »

Il hocha la tête, effrayé.

« Qui ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Deux femmes. »

L'homme sembla réfléchir un moment.

« Très bien. Je vais prévenir mes hiérarchiques, dit-il se mettant à refermer la porte.

\- Attendez ! le retint le marchand. Je fais quoi moi ?

\- Dites-leur ce qu'elles veulent savoir. Mais ne leur parlez pas de nous. Laissez-nous nous occuper du reste. »

Il claqua alors la porte, ce qui fit sursauter le marchand, même s'il s'y attendait. Il souffla un peu, soulagé que l'entrevue soit passé. Il se mit alors en route pour retourner chez lui. Plus qu'à répondre à ces deux bonnes femmes et il en aurait enfin fini avec cette histoire ! Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait employé un homme à problème ? Il avait pourtant l'air d'un gentil garçon… Mais pourquoi tant d'agitation concernant sa disparition ? Il ne savait pas et ne tenait pas vraiment à le savoir, parce que c'était louche et qu'il tenait à la vie.

* * *

Le lendemain, Lin et Asami furent de bonne heure chez le marchand de légumes. Celui-ci avait à peine fini de déballer son étalage et attendait des clients.

« Bonjour ! salua Asami, essayant de montrer un minimum d'entrain malgré la froideur de la veille.

\- Bonjour, sourit l'homme, bien que c'était vraiment forcé.

\- Bon, vous allez nous parler aujourd'hui ? demanda Lin, comme si elle râlait. On a pas que ça à faire nous.

\- Je… Bien sûr. Que voulez-vous savoir ?

\- Votre employé. Parlez-nous-en.

\- Eh bien, oui… C'était un homme gentil et fort. Très fort. On aurait presque dit un athlète. Et euh… quoi d'autre ?

\- À quoi ressemblait-il ? demanda Asami, le poing serré comme si elle maintenait l'espoir dans la paume de sa main.

\- Oh, plutôt grand. Tribu de l'Eau à en juger par la couleur de ses cheveux et de ses yeux. »

Ça collait. Ce n'était pas précis, mais ça collait.

« Il avait des proches ? Une famille ? Une enfant ? insista Asami.

\- Je ne saurais vous dire. C'était un type plutôt discret. Il n'aimait pas parler de lui, ça le faisait tout le temps froncer les sourcils. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup, et à peu de personnes. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de connaissances, comme il n'habitait pas en ville. »

C'était lui. Asami était persuadée que c'était lui. Ça relevait peut-être plus de l'intuition et de l'espoir qu'autre chose, mais elle était intimement convaincue que c'était lui. Lin, quand à elle, observait l'échange sans rien dire. Elle avait aussi le sentiment que les preuves les amenaient à cette conclusion, mais elle se réservait le droit de douter (c'était son job).

« Où habitait-il ? interrogea la jeune femme aux yeux verts.

\- Oh, je ne sais pas vraiment. Personne n'allait chez lui, vous savez. Je sais juste qu'il sortait pas le sud de la ville. »

Ce qui pouvait être une fausse piste de sa part, car Dasuke n'était pas idiot. Il n'allait pas mener les gens à sa planque. Donc, cette information n'était fondamentalement pas très utile, car très litigieuse.

« Quand a-t-il disparu ? continua Lin.

\- Il y a plus d'un an maintenant.

\- Je vois…

\- Vous savez ce qui lui ai arrivé ?

\- Vous ne devriez pas vous attendre à le revoir. C'est tout ce que nous pouvons dire. Asami, je doute que l'on puisse en apprendre davantage. On va devoir continuer les recherches.

\- Oh. Oui. Um… dernière chose, Monsieur : est-ce que vous sauriez-nous indiquer les forêts les plus proches ? Ou plutôt les parcelles de terre qui peuvent ressembler à une forêt ?

\- C'est qu'il y en a quand même pas mal… Il y a un oasis pas très loin, et le marais a quelques endroits qui comportent un peu moins d'eau… Mais c'est un peu de partout, je ne saurais vous dire.

\- N'y aurait-il pas un gros rocher en forme de pointe dans le coin ? Ou un accident ? Quelque chose d'inhabituel ?

\- Pas que je sache, non…

\- Très bien, ce sera tout alors, reprit Lin. Merci pour votre temps.

\- Oui, merci beaucoup ! rajouta Asami. »

Elle lui laissa un peu d'argent sur l'étalage et elles partirent.

« Tu n'avais pas à lui donner de l'argent, s'exaspéra le chef de la police.

\- Les gens ici ne sont pas très riches, au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué. Et puis, il nous a bien aidé.

\- Oui, c'est même assez étrange… Il était tellement contre hier…

\- C'est vrai… J'avais presque oublié.

\- Quelque chose se trame sans que nous le sachions. Je n'aime pas ça du tout !

\- Mmmm… De toute façon, on en a bientôt fini. Il suffit de trouver leur maison maintenant ! Et on sait que c'est pas loin de cette ville ! C'est forcément dans le marais. Quelque part.

\- Pourquoi pas l'oasis ?

\- Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu de ce qu'Isolina m'a dit… Elle n'a pas mentionné d'eau ou de zones arides. Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient traversé le désert.

\- Très bien. C'est toi qui mènes la dance… Où on va ?

\- Faire une randonnée, semblerait-il. »

Lin soupira. Elle ne savait pas combien de jours ça allait leur mettre. Certainement trop longtemps.

« On pourrait survoler la zone avec l'aéronef, suggéra-t-elle.

\- Non, c'est trop gros, on ne pourrait pas aller assez bas. Si la maison est cachée entre les arbres, on ne la verra pas. Sinon, on peut demander à ta mère.

\- Je ne vais pas la déranger pour ça. En plus, je n'ai pas la moindre idée d'où elle peut être.

\- Peut-être que c'est elle qui nous trouvera… »

Peut-être bien oui… Lin s'était réconciliée avec sa sœur et sa mère, donc ce n'était pas particulièrement gênant si elles se voyaient, ça pourrait même lui faire plaisir. Ce n'était tout simplement pas dans ses plans.

Ne trouvant pas d'autre solution à leur problème, les deux femmes s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt pour plusieurs heures…

* * *

Korra faisait une pause. C'était le milieu de la journée. Elle avait dû faire un tour en bison volant pour aller à l'autre bout de Republic City (est-ce que cette ville allait s'arrêter de grandir un jour ?) régler un litige entre un riche propriétaire, des habitants et quelques bandits. Elle n'avait pas vraiment compris le sujet de leur querelle, mais elle avait fait en sorte que tout le monde soit content sans que personne ne se batte (bien qu'elle fut elle-même tentée plusieurs fois de leur mettre le feu aux fesses tellement elle avait l'impression de parler dans le vide).

Elle avait pu revenir dans la fin de matinée, et comme Isolina s'ennuyait, elle l'avait emmenée faire un tour en bison volant. C'était sa toute première fois, donc elle eut un peu peur de voler si haut dans les airs. Mais une fois qu'elle fut habituée, elle était vraiment contente et excitée et souriait grandement en regardant la ville en bas. Korra fut un peu rassurée.

Le matin même, elle avait été un peu surprise quand elle avait trouvé la jeune enfant dans ses bras. Puis, elle s'était rappelée son cauchemar et sa requête. Elle l'avait regardée dormir un peu. Si paisible, si enfantine, si angélique. Il semblait que le reste de la nuit avait été plutôt bonne. Korra avait hésité mais s'était finalement levée et préparée, avant de réveiller Isolina. Celle-ci lui avait immédiatement fait un câlin en guise de bonjour, ce que l'Avatar lui avait rendu.

« Tu veux me parler de ton cauchemar ? avait-elle demandé.

\- Pas vraiment… On peut pas juste oublier ?

\- Peut-être que tu oublieras plus vite si tu en parles. Ça peut marcher. Je veux dire, j'ai fait plein de cauchemars. J'ai toujours plein gens qui veulent me tuer, donc bon…

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui, c'est vrai.

\- J'ai fait ce rêve déjà, avait déclaré Isolina en baissant la tête. C'est presque comme le jour où ils m'ont enlevée… Maman essaye de m'aider mais… elle peut pas… parce qu'elle marche plus et qu'elle peut plus maitriser l'Eau. Il y a des flammes partout. Ils se mettent devant elle, je ne la vois plus et je crie, mais il n'y a que des flammes, et après… je me réveille.

\- Je vois… Asami aurait certainement mieux pu t'aider que moi… Elle avait un peu le même genre de rêve quand elle était petite.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui. Sa mère a été tuée quand elle était un peu plus âgée que toi. Les gens qui ont fait ça ont mis le feu à sa maison, et le papa d'Asami a dû la cacher pour ne pas qu'il la tue comme sa femme. Donc, elle rêvait souvent de sa mère et de la maison qui brûlait.

\- Oh…

\- Ça lui arrive encore d'avoir ce genre de rêves. Mais tu sais quoi ? Maintenant, ça lui fait moins mal. Parce qu'elle a lutté. C'est resté un souvenir, mais avec le temps, ça fait moins mal. Tu verras. Ce sera pareil pour toi.

\- Si tu le dis… avait-elle répondu, l'air toujours très sombre. »

Korra avait eu peur qu'elle ne recommence à broyer du noir, alors elle avait essayé de relancer un peu la conversation.

« Tu as dit que ta mère ne pouvait plus marcher ou maitriser l'Eau ? Elle avait un problème aux jambes ?

\- Un gros rocher lui était tombé dessus. Après, elle est restée dans une chaise qui roule…

\- Ah… Oui, je comprends. C'est… pas agréable du tout, sourit un peu tristement Korra en se rappelant de cette période de sa vie.

\- Comment tu peux savoir ?

\- Oh, bah, j'ai passé quelques mois dans une chaise qui roule, comme tu dis. Je ne pouvais plus marcher ni maitriser les éléments parce qu'un fou m'avait empoisonnée.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Arrête de me demander tout le temps ça, voyons. Pourquoi je te mentirais ?

\- Je ne sais pas… C'est bizarre. Tu marches maintenant !

\- C'était une longue guérison. »

Isolina était restée silencieuse pendant un temps.

« Ce que j'essaie de te dire, avait repris Korra, c'est que rien n'est figé, Isolina. Ton passé… bah, c'est ton passé. Il ne changera pas, il ne disparaitra pas. Mais toi, tu vas changer. Et après, ça ira mieux. Mais il faut du temps. Et c'est pas grave les cauchemars. C'est pas grave si tu te sens pas bien. Mais… parle-nous, d'accord ? On t'en voudra pas. On veut juste t'aider. »

Après cette discussion, elles avaient finalement rejoint le Temple de l'Air et Korra avait espéré qu'Isolina puisse mettre cette horrible nuit derrière elle (jusqu'à la prochaine…). Mais elle n'avait pas pu rester pour voir son état.

Donc, actuellement, quand elle voyait Isolina sourire et s'amuser en étant sur le bison volant, elle était contente et se disait qu'elle avait rempli son rôle : la rendre heureuse même si c'était pour un temps bref, même si une nouvelle tempête devait secouer ses nuits pendant encore un certain temps… C'était une mission longue, pénible, peut-être récurrente, mais qui valait le coup. Elle en était sûre.

Après quelques minutes de vol, elles ratterrirent. Un Acolyte de l'Air vint immédiatement à leur rencontre, leur signalant une communication radio qui les attendait.

« Ça doit être Asami, dit Korra.

\- Vraiment ? répondit Isolina, un peu plus excitée qu'à l'accoutumée.

\- Eh bien, on va voir. Monte ! »

Elle lui tendit la main pour qu'elle s'accroche à elle, et sortit son bâton volant, planant jusqu'à la radio.

« Hey, coucou, dit Korra en prenant la radio.

\- Korra ? C'est bon de t'entendre. Isolina est avec toi ?

\- Oui, juste à côté. »

La petite fille était montée sur les genoux de Korra, mais n'osait rien dire au drôle d'appareil qui parlait. Ça lui faisait bizarre. Elle savait que c'était une radio, mais… non, c'était bizarre.

« Comment vas-tu, Isolina ? grésilla l'appareil.

\- B-Bien…

\- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller très bien…

\- Tu me manques… Je veux te parler à toi, pas à la boite ! »

Asami rit un peu, de l'autre côté de la ligne.

« Oui, je suppose que ce serait mieux. On fera ça dès que je rentre.

\- À ce propos, tu rentres quand ? demanda Korra.

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Il semblerait que j'ai trouvé d'où provenait la fuite des documents. Tu sais quels documents, hein ?

\- J'imagine… »

Langage codé, sérieux ? Oui, bon, Isolina était à côté, mais ça frôlait le ridicule.

« Bon, bref, on a une zone, mais j'ai plus qu'à trouver la personne qui a fait ça. Ce qui pourrait me prendre un certain temps, étant donné que j'ai plusieurs… usines à vérifier.

\- Je vois… Donc rien de vraiment… précis.

\- Non, pas vraiment. »

Isolina n'avait pas la moindre idée de quoi elles parlaient, donc elle n'avait pas vraiment cherché à en savoir davantage. Elle n'avait simplement pas écouté, pensant à autre chose, jusqu'à qu'elle revienne dans la conversation, toute excitée à propos d'une information qu'elle voulait absolument partager avec Asami.

« Asami, Asami ! Tu savais toi que Korra pouvait devenir ma maman aussi ? Comme ça, j'aurai deux mamans !

\- Oh… Oui, je… oui, je savais. Je suppose que je n'ai pas pris le temps de t'en parler. Ça ne m'a pas vraiment traversé l'esprit. »

Intérieurement, Korra entendait Asami lui dire « mais pourquoi diable lui as-tu parlé de ça ? » Ce à quoi elle aurait répondu avec un haussement d'épaules. Ça la concernait un minimum, non ?

« Donc, si j'ai bien compris, tu veux que Korra soit ta maman aussi ? résuma Asami, plus curieuse et attendrie que réellement irritée contre sa femme pour avoir soulevé le sujet.

\- Oui ! Comme ça, on pourra rester toutes les trois ! Et avec Naga !

\- Isolina… je dis juste ça comme ça… et ce serait peut-être mieux d'aborder la question face à face, mais… ça te manquera pas d'avoir un papa, si tu as deux mamans ? »

La petite fille resta interdite. Elle ne connaissait pas la réponse à cette question. Un papa… Mais les autres hommes étaient méchants… Il n'y avait que son papa qui avait été gentil avec elle… Personne pourrait être aussi bien que lui.

« Allô ? dit Asami, se disant que la ligne avait coupé à mesure que le silence s'étendait.

\- Oui, non, on est toujours là, répondit Korra. Je ne pense pas qu'Isolina ait de réponse à cette question pour le moment. On en reparlera ce soir.

\- Bon, d'accord. Je vais devoir vous quitter de toute façon. La pause déjeuner est à peine finie que Lin s'impatiente déjà pour qu'on reparte. Mais bon, on a du pain sur la planche. Prenez soin de vous, toutes les deux. Je vous rappelle quand je serai prête à rentrer !

\- Ok, à plus alors ! »

Elles échangèrent encore quelques banalités, puis Asami raccrocha. Korra se recentra alors sur Isolina.

Cette dernière était encore perdue dans ses pensées, semblant toujours réfléchir aux mots qu'Asami avait prononcés.

« Hé, l'interpela Korra. C'est pas grave si tu peux pas répondre à la question, tu sais.

\- Pourquoi Asami veut que j'ai un papa ?

\- Oh, elle ne veut pas que tu aies un papa. Je veux dire, si tu voulais avoir un papa, ce serait problématique, étant donné que tu vivrais avec deux femmes. On peut pas franchement inviter un homme à la maison pour qu'il… soit là tout le temps. Enfin bref.

\- Mais… les hommes sont méchants.

\- Quoi ? Non, non, ils sont pas tous méchants ! Regarde, Bolin, il est gentil, non ?

\- Je suppose…

\- C'est le père de Reena. Et Reena est heureuse. Donc, son père est gentil avec elle. Et Bolin est gentil avec tout le monde de toute façon.

\- C'est vrai…

\- Certaines femmes sont méchantes aussi, tu sais… Ça n'a rien à avoir avec le genre de la personne. C'est juste que certaines personnes sont plus gentilles que d'autres.

\- D'accord…

\- Arrête d'y penser. Asami voulait simplement savoir si ça te gênerait de rester comme ça, avec nous. De grandir avec nous deux. J'imagine que c'est un peu tôt pour te demander. Si tu veux mon avis, elle s'en fait beaucoup trop. Bon, tu veux faire un peu de maitrise avant que je retourne travailler ? Je suis sûre que Rohan est dans le coin pour qu'on le guérisse !

\- D'accord… »

Vraiment, Asami avait de ces idées… Elle allait lui miner le moral avec ses inquiétudes. Et donc, Korra allait faire en sorte que ça n'arrive pas. Non, elle allait faire en sorte que le moral de cette petite fille ne tombe jamais bas ! Elle ferait la maman rigolote. Ce rôle lui plaisait bien. Oui, elle pouvait définitivement se voir faire ça dans l'avenir…

* * *

Au bout de plusieurs jour, après des recherches acharnées, et avec l'aide des maitres du marais (qui les aidèrent à la condition qu'elles poursuivent ceux qui avaient mis un incendie dans leur marais), Lin et Asami trouvèrent enfin ce qu'elles cherchaient.

C'était une parcelle de terre, avec de nombreux arbres hauts. Au milieu de toute cela, se cachait les cendres d'une maison et des arbres un peu brûlés et noircis à cause de la chaleur et de la fumée. C'était une tache noire au milieu d'un océan de verdure luxuriante et brillante : une ombre qui troublait la lumière, le douceur, la tranquillité des lieux.

C'était comme si, quand on pénétrait dans ces lieux, les bruits de la forêt, les animaux, les oiseaux qui chantaient ; tout s'arrêtait, comme une calme cérémonie, une hymne à la mort et à cette paix funeste. Après tant de combats, la guerre était perdue, et on ne pouvait plus que se recueillir. Se recueillir devant cet énorme rocher qui gouvernait les lieux, les surveillant d'un regard solennel.

Oui, c'était bien là qu'Isolina avait vécu et qu'elle avait été enlevée.

Lin et Asami s'approchèrent avec précaution des lieux du crime. Elles pénétrèrent dans l'ancienne maison, passant sous la charpente carbonisée, le bois craquant sous leurs pieds et les cendres s'envolant au gré du vent.

La jeune femme d'affaire n'osa presque plus bouger quand elle vit le corps, à l'entrée. De ce qu'elle avait compris d'Isolina, c'était sûrement Hae. Non pas qu'elle pourrait le savoir… ce n'était plus que des os noirs et des restes carbonisés. Mais elle pouvait encore voir sa main qui tendait vers la porte, comme pour attraper sa fille. Une vive émotion s'empara alors d'elle. Elle était bouleversée par la détermination et l'amour de ces parents. Et pourtant… ils avaient fini comme ça.

Sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, elle tourna un peu la tête, seulement pour tomber sur la charpente osseuse de Dasuke, ou de ce qui lui ressemblait.

Tout était vrai. Et d'un coup, ce fut comme si elle se reprenait toute l'histoire d'Isolina en pleine figure. Un poing invisible vint la frapper à l'estomac, compressant sa poitrine et la forçant presque à laisser échapper quelques larmes. Elle respira profondément. C'était fini tout ça. Ils étaient morts. Elle ne les connaissait même pas. Pourquoi être tant bouleversée ? Ce n'est pas comme si elle ne savait pas ce qu'il en était. Pourtant… le voir était différent.

« Bon, on dirait qu'elle t'a dit la vérité. Ses parents sont morts et ils ont brûlé les cadavres. Ce qui ne va pas m'arranger pour les identifier et faire mon boulot… J'appelle une équipe sur place.

\- Je… Oui, fais comme tu veux. Je vais attendre dehors. »

Asami partit. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en voir plus que ça, de rester plus longtemps. Elle avait la confirmation qu'elle voulait. Et même si ça faisait étrangement mal, au moins, elle pouvait être sûre d'une chose : dorénavant, Isolina pourrait rester avec elle, avec elles. Elles n'étaient plus une simple famille d'accueil, mais seraient peut-être une simple famille.

* * *

« Alors ? demanda Hieu.

\- On fait encore des recherches, mais à première vue, il s'agit de la PDG de Future Industries et de la chef de police de Republic City, répondit un subalterne.

\- La PDG de Future Industries ? Que vient faire la femme de l'Avatar par ici ?

\- Nous faisons des recherches…

\- Très bien, faites vos recherches, mais vite. Et contactez tout de suite nos membres de Republic City. Je les rejoins immédiatement. Si, Isolina est là-bas… il est temps de la récupérer. Et cette fois, elle ne nous échappera plus jamais.

\- Très bien, Monsieur.

\- Évidemment, je compte sur vous pour mettre au courant mon frère.

\- Cela va de soi.

\- Bien. »

Hieu prit son blouson et quelques affaires et sortit directement de la pièce pour se diriger vers Republic City. Il allait retrouver Isolina. Cette fille avait fait ses preuves. Ils avaient besoin d'elle. Elle était parfaite. Sauf pour son sale caractère, mais ils allaient définitivement régler ce problème. Et plus de chouchoutage ou de quoi que ce soit, cette fois.

« Oh, et je veux être mis au courant de toute avancée », termina-t-il avant de sortir.

Il espérait pouvoir arriver avant ces deux femmes. Il avait l'impression qu'elles lui mettraient des bâtons dans les roues. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à localiser Isolina et vite.

* * *

 **A/N : Alors, ça va ? Pas trop frustrés pour la fin ? x) Merci beaucoup pour la lecture en tout cas, et un petit mot ne serait pas de refus :)**

 **Je dois vous dire deux trois choses. Premièrement, je n'ai aucune idée de si je vais pouvoir poster la semaine prochaine, parce que je suis pas chez moi, c'est donc assez compliqué pour travailler sur les chapitres. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Ça ne relève pas de l'impossible, mais ne soyez pas surpris de ne pas me voir.**

 **Deuxièmement, on approche la fin de l'histoire. À mon plus grand déplaisir (et à votre plus grand plaisir, je suppose), moi qui étais censée m'arrêter au chapitre 20, je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 24 qui est tellement énorme et chaotique que je crois que ça va être plusieurs chapitres… (Je m'en sors tellement pas avec cette histoire, je vous jure ^^')**

 **Et dernièrement, je sais vraiment pas ce que ça va donner pour la qualité des chapitres suivants, parce que franchement… y a des parties que je déteste et que je trouve horriblement mauvaises (ou juste pénibles parce qu'elles ne ressortent pas comme il faut). Je vais essayer d'arranger le coup comme je peux (notamment en réécrivant des morceaux), mais bon, hésitez pas à l'ouvrir et à gueuler x) J'espère ne pas vous décevoir quand même.**

 **Bon, et maintenant je vous laisse tranquille ! Bonne fin de semaine et à très bientôt !**

 **Lion**

* * *

 **Réponse review guest :**

 **Loann37** **: Coucou !**

 **Merci pour ta review :) Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plu. Des fois, je trouve qu'Asami est un peu trop butée pour être tout à fait honnête ^^' Quant à Lin, je suis contente que tu la trouves fidèle ! Personnellement, je l'imagine bien comme ça également (la preuve en est, je l'ai écrite comme ça xD)**

 **Bonne continuation et à la prochaine !**


	21. Recontre avec le Danger

**A/N : Bonjour, tout le monde !**

 **Bonne nouvelle : il y a un chapitre cette semaine ! ) J'espère que ça vous fera plaisir. D'autant plus qu'il est extrêmement long xD Donc, on a, pour ce chapitre, du mignon, de l'angoisse et peut-être un tantinet d'amertume, entre autres éléments très ragoutants. Je vous laisse voir !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Au petit matin, Korra rentra dans la chambre d'Isolina, qui s'était finalement décidée à retourner dormir avec Naga. Elle attendit patiemment auprès de la jeune enfant, regardant son visage angélique et endormi juste pendant un instant. Elle ne voulait pas encore la réveiller. Même si les nouvelles qu'elle avait à lui annoncer risquaient fort de lui plaire.

Il n'eut pas besoin de longtemps avant que la petite fille ne se réveille sentant la présence de la jeune Avatar auprès d'elle.

« Bonjour », lui dit cette dernière avec une légère caresse sur le joue.

Isolina, qui avait encore un peu du mal à ouvrir les yeux, se blottit contre cette subtile caresse l'espace d'un instant et répondit d'un sourire endormi mais chaleureux. Ça avait été comme ça un peu tous les matins depuis qu'Asami était partie, et ça leur convenait bien. Mais cela allait peut-être devoir bientôt changer, parce que…

« J'ai eu des nouvelles d'Asami ce matin, annonça la femme aux yeux bleus. Elle rentre aujourd'hui. Enfin, quelque part dans la soirée ou dans la nuit, mais c'est bientôt.

\- C'est vrai ? s'enthousiasma Isolina. »

D'un coup, elle était tout de suite mieux réveillée ! Elle s'était redressée vivement, escaladant les genoux de Korra, assise au bord du lit. Cette dernière rit un peu, en posant délicatement sa main sur la tête brune.

« Oui, c'est vrai. Je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir.

\- Ça veut dire qu'Asami va me dire si je peux rester ici ? Si vous pouvez être mes mamans ?

\- Oui. Cette fois, je te promets qu'elle ne se défilera pas. J'y veillerai. »

Elle fit un clin d'œil à la petite fille qui se jeta avec zèle dans ses bras.

« Merci, Korra ! Je t'aime ! » lui cria presque Isolina.

Korra rit de ce débordement d'enthousiasme mais ne manqua pas de dire à Isolina qu'elle l'aimait aussi. Elle ne voudrait pas qu'elle oublie qu'elle était là pour elle, pour la protéger, quoi qu'il arrivait.

« Tu penses que tu peux la faire accepter à coup sûr ? » demanda Isolina, voulant mettre toutes les chances de son côté.

L'obstination presque machiavélique de la jeune enfant fit de nouveau glousser Korra. Néanmoins, elle lui répondit avec sérieux et calme, bien qu'elle restait un brin amusée.

« Ça ne marche pas comme ça, p'tit chiot. Mais si tu veux mon avis personnel sur la question… je ne pense pas qu'il y ait besoin que quelqu'un la force à quoi que ce soit. »

La petite maitre de l'Eau songea un instant à ces paroles. Elle se demandait dans quel sens elle était censée les prendre. Mais décidant qu'elle voulait absolument que les choses tournent en sa faveur, elle se dit que c'était forcément positif et elle se mit donc à sourire largement.

Korra rit de nouveau de voir sa tête illuminée d'une si grande joie, puis lui demanda de se préparer quand même. Elle ne comptait pas rester toute la journée à la maison à attendre que sa très chère femme veuille bien rentrer, d'autant plus que c'était à point d'heures. C'était la dernière journée qu'elle passait seule à seule avec Isolina, elle tenait à en profiter.

Alors, elles finirent par sortir. C'était le weekend mais Korra passa tout de même à l'Île du Temple de l'Air pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Finalement, elle fut chargée d'emmener Reena en promenade aussi. Ce qui ne la dérangeait pas, outre mesure, puisque Reena était une fille vraiment gentille (bien que très énergique) et qu'Isolina prenait plaisir à être avec elle.

En effet, dès que les deux amies se retrouvèrent, elles commencèrent une discussion prenante, chorégraphiée par de grands mouvements et des excès d'émotions. Isolina ne put s'empêcher de partager avec son amie la nouvelle du matin et Reena fut également très contente du retour d'Asami, car elle savait que cela rendrait son amie profondément heureuse. Elle n'avait pas de doutes concernant la décision d'Asami. C'était gagné d'avance. Et comme ça, Isolina pourrait rester avec elle !

L'Avatar les laissa discuter un moment. Elle se contenta de prendre un bison volant pour qu'elles puissent se déplacer jusqu'à Republic City. Une fois qu'elles furent dessus, elle se permit de faire quelques acrobaties pour amuser l'enfant de six ans qui était toujours émerveillée par ce moyen de transport. Et, amusée par la fascination de son amie, la jeune maitre de l'Air n'hésita pas à surenchérir. Elle se mit à voler à côté de l'animal grâce à sa combinaison, faisant des pirouettes, disparaissant et apparaissant à sa guise entre les nuages, suivie par les yeux curieux d'Isolina.

« Je peux y aller aussi ? demanda la petite fille de six ans.

\- Isolina… tu n'es pas un maitre de l'Air, tu ne peux pas faire ça.

\- Mais je peux jouer dans le ciel aussi !

\- Ah oui ? »

Korra eut le grand malheur de prononcer ces paroles avec un air curieux. Alors, Isolina hocha sérieusement la tête avant de se jeter du bison volant. La femme aux yeux bleus, terrifiée, n'avait même pas eu le temps de la retenir. Déjà, elle faisait accélérer le bison pour rattraper la petite fille.

Cependant, à sa grande surprise, celle-ci était en fait à côté d'elle. Elle surfait sur des toboggans de glace, apparaissant après transformation d'un nuage. L'Avatar la regarda curieusement. Oui, c'était sûrement un moyen de voler dans les airs pour un maitre de l'Eau.

Isolina se laissait glisser jusqu'à la fin d'un toboggans, partait dans les airs, avant de se faire rattraper par un autre et ainsi de suite. Korra prit soin de rechanger les toboggans en nuages, histoire que la glace ne tombe pas sur Republic City et ne tue quelqu'un par accident.

Bien qu'elle savait que les talents de la petite maitre de l'Eau étaient extraordinaires, elle se permit de la reprendre à bord du bison volant après quelques secondes seulement. Reena vint atterrir près d'elle la seconde où Isolina était de nouveau à bord.

« C'était trop cool ! » s'écria la maitre de l'Air.

Isolina sourit, fière d'elle. Korra ne pouvait pas contredire ces mots. Mais elle marmonna quand même un :

« Si Asami avait été là, elle m'aurait tuée… »

Elle soupira et rit un peu.

« La prochaine fois que tu veux faire un truc risqué comme ça, préviens-moi s'il te plait, Isolina, lui dit-elle. J'ai eu une peur bleue, je te dis pas comment. »

Les deux enfants rirent, un peu insouciantes, mais surtout s'amusant énormément. Finalement, Korra rit avec elles.

Elles continuèrent un peu leurs acrobaties, et Korra fit redescendre le bison volant. Elles atterrirent dans un parc, où elles passèrent le reste de leur temps.

« On est déjà venues ici ! s'écria Isolina, en reconnaissant l'endroit.

\- Oui, une fois. Tu as bonne mémoire.

\- Tu voulais monter tout en haut de l'arbre !

\- On peut monter tout en haut de l'arbre ? coupa Reena, avec enthousiasme.

\- On peut oui, mais je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit particulièrement une bonne idée. »

La jeune maitre de l'Air l'ignora complètement et se mit à sauter de branche en branche grâce à sa maitrise de l'Air pour aller de plus en plus haut. Elle finit par atteindre la cime de l'arbre sans aucune difficulté. D'en haut elle cria :

« T'as raison, on peut ! C'est bien ici !

\- Reena, redescends ici, demanda l'Avatar, une main sur la hanche.

\- Je peux monter avec elle ? demanda Isolina, s'enthousiasmant en voyant son amie faire.

\- Désolée, Isolina, mais c'est hors de question. J'ai pas envie de me disputer avec Asami, si par malheur elle l'apprenait… »

La petite fille n'insista pas davantage, d'autant plus que Reena sauta de l'arbre pour atterrir près d'elles quelques secondes plus tard. Elles restèrent donc dans ce parc à discuter gaiment ou à observer la nature, à jouer.

La journée passa. Elles mangèrent et se promenèrent à Republic City, et bientôt, Korra ramenait Reena chez Opal et Isolina chez elles.

Même si elle était fatiguée, la petite fille tint à rester éveillée. Elle voulait voir Asami. Elle voulait sa réponse. Et le plus tôt possible ! Comprenant qu'elle n'aurait pas le dernier mot, la femme aux yeux bleus demanda tout de même à Isolina de se préparer pour aller dormir, prétextant qu'il faudrait bien qu'elle file au lit après qu'elle ait vu Asami. Ensuite, elle la mit au lit, mais promit de rester avec elle. Isolina crut ainsi ne pas s'endormir, mais c'était peine perdue : elle était bien trop fatiguée.

Alors, une fois la jeune enfant assoupie, Korra se dirigea également dans sa chambre. Elle pensait aussi pouvoir attendre sa femme. Et elle s'endormit également, mais pour peu de temps…

* * *

Asami attendait sur un rocher, regardant les fouilles minutieuses qui étaient faites sur la propriété en cendres. Après leur découverte, Lin avait appelé une équipe d'enquêteurs. Elles étaient rentrées pour les attendre dans une ville voisine, le trajet prenant du temps et l'endroit n'étant pas facilement localisable. Elles avaient dû passer une nouvelle nuit dans un hôtel, puis elles étaient reparties le lendemain avec une bande d'enquêteurs et de scientifiques tiraillés par la fatigue. Puis, les fouilles avaient commencé.

La jeune femme d'affaires attendait depuis ce temps-là. Il était bientôt midi, elle s'ennuyait, n'avait rien à faire là, et n'avait qu'une hâte : rentrer chez elle et voir Isolina et Korra. Comme elle n'avait pas d'obligation, elle était retournée en ville pour passer un coup de fil et les prévenir de son retour prochain.

En vérité, il n'y avait pas de retour programmé, et elle imaginait que l'enquête de Lin serait longue. Pour autant, elle voulait vraiment partir. Donc, elle n'avait plus qu'à convaincre la chef de la police. Ce qui, en soi, ne devrait pas trop causer de problème, se disait-elle. Ce qui était plus problématique, c'était que c'était elle qui l'avait amenée dans cet endroit perdu au milieu de nulle part et que les enquêteurs n'étaient pas vraiment de Republic City. Donc, en somme, si elle partait, Lin n'avait aucun moyen de rentrer.

Asami poussa un soupir. Que le temps était long ! Elle avait essayé plusieurs fois de parler à Lin, notamment de son projet d'évasion, mais celle-ci s'estimait trop occupée pour l'écouter ; elle dirigeait les opérations, était appelée par un tas de personnes, et faisait des communications via une radio portable à Republic City. Dans un certain sens, Asami pouvait comprendre, s'étant retrouvée dans ce genre de situation quelques fois. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour l'ignorer pour autant !

« Eh bien, eh bien, Asami Sato dans mon marais… Que fait la femme de l'Avatar dans mon petit coin de paradis ? » interrogea une voix provenant de derrière elle.

La jeune femme, surprise, sursauta avant de se retourner. Elle tomba alors nez-à-nez avec une femme de petite taille regardant dans le vide, et l'air un peu bossue.

« Toph ! s'écria-t-elle. Je ne pensais pas tomber sur vous.

\- Et moi donc.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

\- Voir d'où provient tout ce boucan. Les maitres des marais n'arrêtaient pas d'en parler et je n'aime pas sentir sous mes pieds toutes ces petites fourmis qui envahissent mon marais. Pourquoi sont-ils là ?

\- Oh, c'est… hum… un double meurtre et un kidnapping ont été produits ici.

\- Vous voilà bien informée.

\- Je… oui, en quelque sorte. On a retrouvé l'endroit avec Lin.

\- Je vois… En temps normal, je m'en fiche un peu, mais il s'agit quand même de ma fille : donc qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire là ? Elle est chef de Republic City.

\- C'est une longue histoire… Mais en fait, c'est de ma faute. Je voulais à tout prix retrouver cet endroit et j'ai convaincu Lin de venir avec moi. Sauf que les choses ne sont plus vraiment de mon ressort et je voudrais y aller… Vous ne sauriez pas quelque chose sur les anciens habitants de cette maison par hasard ? Ce serait plus facile pour les identifier.

\- Vous partez souvent à la recherche de maisons dans les marais où le meurtre de gens que vous ne connaissez pas du tout a été commis ? Votre histoire n'a strictement aucun sens.

\- Comme je le disais, c'est une longue histoire.

\- J'ai tout mon temps. Mais abrégez les détails inutiles. »

Toph fit sortir de terre un petit monticule pour s'asseoir et posa ses fesses dessus, comme pour dire « bon, j'écoute, vous vous y mettez ? » Asami écarquilla les yeux un instant, elle bafouilla un peu, mais finit par raconter la raison de leur venue à Toph. Elle lui parla d'Isolina et de l'organisation qu'elles devaient arrêter.

« Alors, c'est pour ça, tout ce bazar », finit par conclure la célèbre maitre de la Terre.

Asami n'ajouta pas un mot. Elle n'avait pas vraiment de commentaire à faire. D'ailleurs , elle trouvait que le mot « bazar » convenait assez bien à toute cette histoire.

« Je les avais jamais rencontré, reprit Toph.

\- Qui donc ?

\- Les deux corps cramés. Et la petite. Je les avais repérés de loin, mais ils faisaient tout pour être discrets, donc je ne me suis jamais mêlée de leurs affaires. Mais depuis, des gens viennent régulièrement ici… Ils se terrent et se cachent — pas assez pour que je ne les remarque pas. Je ne pense pas que vous devriez rester dans les parages.

\- Malheureusement, je dois attendre Lin, et il se trouve qu'elle est bien décidée à finir cette enquête…

\- Partez sans elle.

\- Et la laisser seule ici sans moyen de rentrer ?

\- Je l'informerai.

\- Vous donnez de drôles de conseils…

\- C'est vous qui voyez. »

Toph se leva, jugeant qu'elle en avait fini. Elle s'éloigna un petit peu, s'enfonçant dans le marais.

Asami soupira. Et voilà : elle était encore seule, attendait et s'ennuyait… Que de joie… Et plus les minutes passaient, plus elle s'ennuyait, plus l'idée de Toph lui paraissait attrayante. Mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser Lin en plan. Elle allait la tuer, ou lui en vouloir à vie. Il faut dire qu'elles n'arrêtaient pas d'entrer en désaccord à cause de cette enquête aussi, alors en rajouter n'était pas forcément la meilleure option.

Elle tenta donc une nouvelle fois de parler au chef de la police. Elle avait presque trouvé une brèche et Lin était sur le point de lui accorder son attention quand une poutre de la maison brulée commença à crier douloureusement et à tomber à petit feu.

« Espèces d'imbéciles ! maugréa la chef de la police. Ne détruisez pas davantage la scène de crime ! Ça tenait très bien jusqu'à présent ! Excuse-moi, Asami, je dois te laisser. »

La PDG grogna. Elle n'avait définitivement pas de chance. Elle remarqua Toph, qui était revenue à la lisière de la démarcation entre l'endroit trouvé et le marais plus profond. La vieille femme lui adressa un sourire en coin, et Asami sourit en secouant la tête. Elle la rejoignit.

« Je me charge de Lin. Allez-y, réitéra l'ancienne chef de la police.

\- Bon, très bien. Je passerai le bonjour à Korra de votre part !

\- Faites comme bon vous semble… »

La jeune femme aux yeux verts laissa échapper un rire avant de s'en aller. Toph aurait pu en être irritée, si à ce moment-là, elle ne fut pas distraite par une présence. Elle essaya de la localiser précisément mais… elle devait avoir disparu. Il lui restait cependant un mauvais pressentiment. C'est pour cela qu'elle observa encore Lin s'agiter un petit peu, puis quand elle trouva un moyen d'entrer en contact avec elle, elle s'imposa.

Elle fut ravie de surprendre sa fille, qui l'éloigna de toutes les autres personnes. À croire qu'elle était un monstre mangeur d'hommes…

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Lin.

\- Je passais dans le coin. Puis, j'ai été chargée d'une mission.

\- Une mission ?

\- Ta très chère acolyte s'est enfuie.

\- Elle a quoi ? »

Lin regarda rapidement autour d'elle pour constater, qu'en effet, Asami n'était plus là.

« C'est pas vrai… grogna-t-elle.

\- Tu devrais la suivre.

\- J'ai du travail ici.

\- J'ai cru sentir quelqu'un. Et comme apparemment ces types-là traînaient dans des affaires louches…

\- Tu penses qu'ils la suivent ?

\- Peut-être. Je ne sais pas. »

Lin grogna encore une fois. Pouvait-elle vraiment risquer la vie d'Asami ? Mais c'était une simple intuition de sa mère… Non pas qu'elles étaient souvent fausses… Mais elle avait tant de travail ici ! Ils lui avaient vraiment envoyé une équipe de bons à rien. Rien à voir avec ses officiers à Republic City.

« Je n'aimerais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose », continua Toph.

Lin haussa un sourcil. Elle n'avait pas particulièrement l'habitude que sa mère se préoccupe pour les gens qui l'entourent. Du moins, elle ne le laissait pas transparaitre.

« L'Avatar pourrait se retrouver de nouveau dans mon marais et adieu la tranquillité ! » se plaignit-elle.

Excuse valable.

« Si c'est le travail qui t'inquiète, laisse, je vais superviser cette bande d'abrutis, continua-t-elle. J'ai été chef de police avant toi.

\- Je… Tu es sûre ? s'étonna sa fille.

\- Je parle souvent pour rien dire ? Allez, file. »

Lin ne chercha pas à parlementer davantage. Elle la remercia, puis partit rejoindre Asami au pas de course. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle la retrouve avant qu'elle ne reparte !

—

Asami avait rejoint assez rapidement l'hôtel où elles étaient restées. Elles y avaient laissé leurs affaires de randonnée comme elles n'allaient pas faire autant de kilomètres cette journée-là. À sa grande surprise, quand elle eut fini de ranger ses affaires et qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie, elle tomba sur la chef de la police, tout essoufflée.

« Tu aurais au moins pu m'informer ! la gronda la femme la plus âgée.

\- J'ai essayé, mais tu ne m'écoutais pas… Puis, si tu n'étais pas informée, tu ne serais pas ici.

\- Je rentre avec toi.

\- Prends tes affaires alors : on y va. »

Lin fit ce que la femme d'affaires lui avait conseillé et elles rejoignirent le dirigeable. Pendant le trajet, la crainte du chef de la police se confirma : sa mère avait raison, elle avait l'impression d'être suivie également. Donc, au lieu d'aller directement au dirigeable, Lin prétexta une envie pressante pour qu'elles se retrouvent dans une sorte de restaurant-bar miteux, dans un coin sombre où des oreilles indiscrètes ne traineraient pas.

« Je pense qu'on est suivies », informa Lin, la mine grave.

Asami grimaça. Cela contrariait ses projets…

« Tu es sûre que tu veux rentrer maintenant ? demanda Lin. On pourrait les mener directement à Isolina et Korra.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit ça le problème…

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Si on est suivies, j'imagine qu'ils savent déjà qui on est. Et… ils sont peut-être déjà là-bas. On peut pas dire qu'on est des personnes qui passent vraiment incognito…

\- Tu as raison… Dans ce cas, il va falloir rentrer en urgence et mettre en place des mesures de protection.

\- Oui, mais pourquoi ils continueraient à nous espionner ?

\- Ça ne peut être que mauvais signe… »

Conscientes des nouveaux risques qu'elles encouraient, les deux femmes sortirent de l'établissement, essayant de ne pas paraitre suspectes. Elles rejoignirent le dirigeable, où Asami savait qu'il y avait une radio fonctionnelle (elles n'avaient pas pu s'arrêter sur la route, de peur qu'on écoute leurs conversations. Mais une fois en l'air, elles ne devraient pas avoir ce problème).

Quand elles arrivèrent, elles furent normalement accueillies par les employés d'Asami. Celle-ci vérifia que tout le monde se trouvait bien là, et apparemment, il n'avait eu aucun problème pendant leur absence. Cependant, les deux femmes étaient méfiantes. Alors, au tableau de contrôle, Asami hésita avant d'allumer le moteur.

« Tu penses qu'ils ont fait quelque chose à la machine ? demanda Lin.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais je préfère vérifier. »

Elle appela ses mécaniciens et demanda qu'on vérifie la salle des moteurs, où elle s'y rendit pour faire un rapide tour, ainsi que le reste de l'appareil.

« Alors ? demanda la chef de la police.

\- Rien. Mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment… Pourquoi nous suivre si ce n'est pas pour nous ralentir ?

\- Je ne sais vraiment pas. Ils sont peut-être juste des obsédés du contrôle. De toute façon, on a pas le temps pour ça. Démarre. »

Asami hocha la tête et démarra l'engin. Ce fut à ce moment précis que l'entièreté du tableau de bord fut parcouru d'une vague soudaine d'électricité qui mit hors de fonctionnement certains appareils. Certains dégagèrent même une légère fumée.

« Eh merde ! C'est pas vrai ! » s'exclama Asami.

Elle coupa immédiatement l'appareil, pour éviter qu'il n'y ait davantage de dommages, mais c'était trop tard : le mal était fait.

« Bon, tu avais raison, ils ont bien fait quelque chose… grimaça Lin. Combien de temps pour réparer ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Mais ce que je sais, c'est que même si j'arrive à former un circuit cohérent avec ce qui n'a pas cramé, ils ont fait en sorte que la radio soit hors d'usage ; ce qui veut dire que nous n'avons strictement aucun moyen de prévenir Korra…

\- C'est l'Avatar, elle devrait s'en sortir… essaya de conforter Lin, un peu démunie.

\- Oui, ça c'est son excuse pour tout. Mais cette fois, elle ne doit pas seulement se protéger elle, elle doit protéger une gamine ! Et ils vont surement les prendre en embuscade.

\- Elle se débrouillera. N'y pense pas. Répare ce dirigeable. Je vais voir si je ne peux pas trouver une solution de secours. »

Lin partit, laissant Asami à ses tourments. Ne pas s'inquiéter ? La bonne blague. La vie des deux personnes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde était sûrement en danger, par sa faute, parce qu'elle était venue dans ce trou à rats, et elle ne pouvait strictement rien faire pour s'interposer.

Non, c'était faux. Elle pouvait faire quelque chose. Elle pouvait réparer ce dirigeable et arriver à temps. Il le fallait.

Alors, essayant d'ignorer ses idées noires, elle contacta son équipe et ils se mirent rapidement au travail.

Pendant ce temps-là, Lin ressortit. Elle s'était donnée trois missions : essayer de trouver un autre moyen de transport (elle doutait y parvenir), essayer de trouver une radio (la dernière qu'elles avaient vue était à plusieurs heures de marche et elle ne pouvait pas vraiment s'éloigner) et attraper ce foutu espion. Si elle réussissait l'une de ces trois missions, peut-être que tout irait bien pour Korra et Isolina. Pourvu que tout aille bien…

* * *

Encore des cris dans la nuit… Isolina faisait sûrement un cauchemar. Korra se leva, un peu étourdie. C'était le troisième cette semaine. Et elle qui pensait qu'elles avaient passé une bonne journée jusque-là…

L'Avatar entra dans la chambre et constata, qu'effectivement, Isolina faisait un cauchemar. Elle la réveilla et Isolina mit encore plusieurs minutes à se calmer, dans ses bras.

« Asami est toujours pas rentrée ? » demanda-t-elle, désirant la voir afin d'avoir enfin un câlin de la part de la femme aux yeux verts.

Ceux de Korra étaient bien aussi, mais… elle voulait un câlin d'Asami.

« Non, pas pour l'instant, déclara Korra. Mais elle ne devrait plus tarder.

\- Tu me racontes une histoire ? »

C'était un petit rituel entre Isolina et elle. Quand la petite fille faisait un cauchemar ou ne se sentait pas bien, elles discutaient. Isolina avait fini par parler un peu de son passé, mais elle s'arrêtait toujours avant de pleurer. Alors, Korra la laissait faire. Et souvent, elle lui demandait en échange de lui raconter quelque chose qui lui était arrivé, une de ses nombreuses aventures ou ses exploits de maitrise.

Elle aimait entendre comment Korra avait affronté et battu les méchants. Elle se disait qu'elle pouvait aussi battre les méchants qui lui avait fait du mal. Elle aimait aussi quand Korra partageait des anecdotes sur sa vie en fauteuil roulant : ça lui rappelait sa mère.

Parfois, Korra lui parlait de ses propres cauchemars, mais alors elle riait pour lui dire que ce n'était pas si grave que ça. Un cauchemar reste un cauchemar, quelque chose qui est peut-être arrivé, mais qui se passe encore seulement dans l'imaginaire. Ça la rassurait un peu de se dire que Korra était comme elle. Elle voulait être aussi forte que Korra. Elle voulait rire elle aussi. Mais pour l'instant, elle ne pouvait pas. Alors, elle se réconfortait en écoutant ces histoires et en se disant qu'un jour, elle pourrait faire pareil.

« Que veux-tu que je te raconte ?

\- Une histoire avec Asami.

\- Avec Asami ? Tu veux savoir quoi ? Comment on a battu les méchants ensemble ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Elle me manque, c'est tout…

\- À moi aussi. C'est parce qu'on l'aime, on veut qu'elle soit avec nous.

\- Ça fait longtemps que tu l'aimes, Asami ?

\- Oui, ça fait longtemps.

\- Depuis quand ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment… Enfin, je veux dire, je l'aimais bien avant, en tant qu'amie. Puis, après, je l'ai aimé autrement. »

Isolina la regarda simplement, fronçant les sourcils, perplexe. Sa question lui semblait pourtant simple, mais la réponse était compliquée…

« Quoi ? demanda Korra.

\- Je comprends pas…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ?

\- Ta réponse… Ça répond pas à ma question ! »

Korra rit alors, devant l'air chiffonné de la jeune enfant. Peut-être que ce genre de choses était trop complexe pour l'instant ? Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas essayer de lui expliquer.

« D'accord, donc… Après que j'ai rencontré Asami, il y a des années, on a fini par devenir amies, tu vois comme toi et Reena : on était de très bonnes amies. On s'est battues ensemble et on a traversé des choses pas très faciles toutes les deux, mais on pouvait généralement compter l'une sur l'autre, comme des amies, des meilleures amies. Et puis, j'ai été empoisonnée, on a été séparées et… ça nous a rapproché ?

\- C'est pas logique… dit-elle dans sa barbe, en tâchant de comprendre du mieux qu'elle pouvait. »

Korra rit de nouveau.

« Peut-être, oui, reprit-elle. Mais tu sais, parfois quand quelqu'un est très loin et que cette personne te manque beaucoup, tu te rends compte à quel point elle est importante. Et quand Asami et moi avons été séparées, on s'est dit qu'on ne voudrait plus jamais que ça arrive.

\- Mais elle est loin maintenant !

\- Pas pour longtemps. Et puis, maintenant, on est liées autrement. Maintenant, Asami, c'est ma femme, c'est ma famille. Je sais qu'elle reviendra. Pour moi. Pour toi aussi, maintenant.

\- Pour moi ?

\- Oui, pour toi. Tu es très importante pour elle. Elle t'aime beaucoup. Et moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup.

\- Comme tu aimes Asami ? »

Korra gloussa.

« Pas exactement, répondit-elle en souriant et en caressant la joue de l'enfant.

\- Comment alors ?

\- Il a beaucoup d'amours différents. Mais Asami et moi, nous pouvons t'aimer comme tes parents t'aimaient. Je veux que tu sois aussi ma fille, Isolina. Notre fille.

\- J'aimerais bien aussi, dit la jeune enfant en étouffant un énorme bâillement. »

Eh oui, il était tard… Et surtout, il faisait nuit noire. Il était sûrement temps d'arrêter la conversation. Elle fit en sorte qu'Isolina se recouche et l'incita à se rendormir.

« Mais Asami va bientôt revenir… protesta-t-elle.

\- Je viendrai te réveiller à ce moment-là, promit l'Avatar. »

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'ajouter un mot, car les yeux d'Isolina se fermaient déjà d'eux-mêmes, et à peine eût-elle finit sa phrase que la petite fille s'endormait déjà. Korra allait repartir quand elle remarqua Naga debout, les oreilles dressées.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, fille ? » lui demanda-t-elle, en lui caressant la tête.

Normalement, Naga la regardait alors et lui faisait une petite léchouille. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Et Korra commença à s'inquiéter. Sa chienne-ours polaire grognait. Alors, l'Avatar la laissa partir et la suivit. L'animal fit son chemin vers la porte de sortie. Peut-être qu'Asami était rentrée ? Mais pourquoi Naga grognerait à Asami… Elle était habituée à elle, elle ne ferait pas ça.

Korra suivit Naga dans le jardin. La chienne-ours polaire reniflait l'air, tournant la tête de part et d'autre sans arrêter de grogner. L'Avatar prit une flamme dans sa main, et regarda les environs. Rien.

« Il n'y a rien, ici, Naga. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Au moment où elle dit cela, elle entendit du bruit et se retourna. Du toit de la demeure tombèrent dix hommes armés jusqu'aux dents. Korra se mit immédiatement en position de combat. Mais ils ne l'attaquèrent pas. Pourquoi n'attaquaient-ils pas ?

Isolina ! C'était elle qu'ils voulaient ! Et elle était à l'intérieur, c'est-à-dire hors de sa portée. Tant qu'elle restait hors de sa portée, elle ne dérangeait pas, donc ils n'avaient aucune raison de l'attaquer.

« Naga ! » cria Korra.

Elle frappa ensuite du poing sur la terre, provoquant une vague terreuse. La chienne-ours polaire savait ce qu'elle devait faire : elle attrapa les hommes voltigeant, les plaquant au sol. Korra profita de la brèche pour retourner dans le manoir. Quelques maitres avaient réussi à se relever et l'attaquaient par derrière, mais elle dévia leur attaques et dressa un mur devant l'entrée de la demeure. Ce qui n'empêcha pas un non-maître de se faufiler derrière elle. Avec une extrême rapidité, il bloqua son chemin, et Korra fut contrainte de l'affronter. Mais… elle n'avait pas le temps pour ça !

Elle bloqua ses mouvements, contrattaquant avec de la maitrise de l'Air. Elle finit par faire une boule d'air autour d'elle, qu'elle fit exploser quand son ennemi était en l'air, le plaquant alors violemment contre un mur. Il fut assommé, et elle put passer. Elle retourna directement dans la chambre d'Isolina.

Il y avait trois hommes à l'intérieur. La petite fille était contre un mur et se battait avec un mince filet d'eau, sûrement tiré de l'air ambiant, l'air terrifié.

« Laissez-la ! » ordonna Korra, en débarquant dans la pièce.

Les trois hommes la regardèrent, lui jetant un regard mauvais, puis immédiatement après un bloc de terre fut jeté en direction de sa poitrine, ainsi qu'une boule de feu. Elle se protégea, mais fut néanmoins projetée quelques mètres derrière. Elle entendit Isolina l'appeler, alarmée.

Elle ne la voyait plus. Il y avait un mur de flammes entre elles. Comme si ça allait la stopper ! Une fois remise du choc, elle se précipita dans les flammes, les traversant pour atteindre la chambre. Mais il n'y avait plus personne. La fenêtre était ouverte. Korra n'hésita pas : elle sauta par la fenêtre. Immédiatement, elle fut encerclée par encore plus de maitres.

« Laisse-nous la fille et on te fera pas de mal, Avatar, lui dit un homme dans l'ombre, un peu plus reculé. Enfin… pas cette fois.

\- Et puis quoi encore !

\- Très bien. Regarde bien, Isolina, ce que tu pourrais faire, si seulement tu daignais nous écouter. »

Korra sentit alors tout son corps se tendre, se contorsionner, et… se disloquer. Si elle les laissait faire, ils allaient la tuer, l'effacer de la Terre en l'atomisant. Mais… elle était l'Avatar. Elle avait plusieurs générations de puissance derrière… Enfin, elle avait eu plusieurs générations de puissance et de sagesse derrière elle. Mais elle se souvenait d'une chose : elle était plus puissante. Elle avait toujours été plus puissante que la maitrise du sang. Son esprit était plus fort. Mais… elle ne savait pas quel maitre utilisait sa maitrise contre elle. Peu importait. Elle allait tous les battre, et elle allait récupérer Isolina.

Ses yeux se mirent à briller et des déferlantes de chaque élément repoussèrent ses ennemis, la libérant de la maitrise du sang : ils ne pouvait pas contrôler Raava. Elle n'était pas seulement un corps : elle était deux esprits.

« Vous ne pouvez pas nous battre. Laissez la fille tranquille maintenant.

\- Mmm… Non, il va falloir que je décline. On avait prévu cette éventualité. »

Korra, qui avait pris de la hauteur, fut alors plaquée au sol. Du métal. C'était du métal. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas le bouger.

« Tu peux peut-être maitriser le platine ? Non ? Nous, on peut. »

Quelques maitres restèrent autour d'elle, veillant à ce qu'elle ne s'en aille pas, mais une autre partie de la milice commençait à s'enfuir avec Isolina. Ils lui échappaient… Elle allait échouer…

« Non ! cria-t-elle.

\- Korra ! »

* * *

Les réparations avaient mis beaucoup plus de temps que ce qu'elle souhaitait. Le soleil était en train de se coucher. Asami n'avait pas pu trouver de pièces de rechange, elle avait donc fait avec ce qu'elle avait pu trouver. Résultat de courses : la plupart des fonctions du dirigeable n'étaient plus utilisables, mais ils pourraient probablement voler. Pas sans danger, mais ils pouvaient voler, et il y avait urgence.

Lin était rentrée depuis un bout de temps, et venait environ toutes les dix minutes pour voir où la réparation en était. Asami faisait semblant de ne pas la remarquer, mais elle savait ce que ça voulait dire : le temps passait, le temps pressait.

« On décolle, finit-elle par dire quand Lin revint.

\- Vraiment ? Il peut voler ? demanda la chef de la police.

\- Voler oui. Nous ramener saines et sauves, je ne sais pas encore… »

Lin grimaça.

« Je suis désolée Lin, mais si je devais faire plus de réparations, j'en aurais pour encore plusieurs heures et je ne garantis pas le résultat. On doit y aller, maintenant.

\- Je sais. Je te fais confiance. Allons-y. »

Alors, sans de plus amples explications, Asami alluma le moteur. Ça marchait. Elles décollèrent. Le principal problème, c'était qu'elles devaient plus ou moins naviguer à l'œil. Elle n'avait plus aucun moyen de contrôle, ni de l'altitude, ni de la position géographique : rien. Elle avait désactivé toutes les alarmes qui lui diraient qu'elle était folle de voler dans ces conditions, de mettre en danger la vie de toute le monde, mais… elle n'avait pas le choix !

Elle passa une heure à piloter l'engin, tapant du pied, faisant les cents pas, la mâchoire serrée et lâchant parfois de gros soupirs, comme pour s'apaiser intérieurement. Bien entendu, ça ne marchait absolument pas : elle bouillait à l'intérieur, tant de rage que d'inquiétude.

Elle ne cessait de penser à Isolina et Korra. Arriveraient-elles à temps ? Est-ce qu'elles allaient bien ? Avaient-ils vraiment retrouvé la trace de la petite fille ? Et alors que toutes ces questions la torturaient, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était de sa faute. Si elle avait écouté Lin, ils ne les auraient peut-être pas trouvées si rapidement. Qu'elle avait été stupide !

« Tu devrais te reposer », lui dit Lin.

La jeune femme d'affaires rit amèrement.

« C'était justement ce que je me disais… répondit-elle sarcastiquement.

\- Asami, ce voyage t'a épuisée. Tu es à bout de nerfs, je peux le comprendre, mais…

\- Tu sais comment je me sens ? Je me sens exactement de la même façon que le jour où Korra a été capturée par Zaheer. Sauf que cette fois, deux vies sont en jeu. Dont une qui a à peine commencé. Comment veux-tu que je me repose ?

\- Peut-être qu'ils ne sont pas là-bas. Peut-être qu'on a extrapolé.

\- C'est ça oui… Mais bon, félicitations, tu avais raison : je n'aurai jamais dû venir.

\- Si cette organisation est si secrète et puissante, ils allaient la retrouver de toute façon, comme Zaheer a réussi à pénétrer dans Zaofu. »

Asami ne répondit rien. Elle n'avait rien à répondre. Elle était trop désespérée pour ça. Elle avait seulement envie de s'écrouler sur place. S'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à Isolina ou à Korra… elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait.

Elle sentit ensuite une mains sur son épaule qui la fit sursauter.

« Écoute, si tu tiens à broyer du noir, fais-le au moins en étant allongée, conseilla Lin. Je reste ici et je surveille la direction. Mais repose-toi au moins pendant une heure. Si on arrive là-bas et que tu es trop faible pour te battre, ça va nous porter préjudice. »

Asami serra les poings. Elle ne dit rien, mais se dirigea dans ses quartiers, se laissant tomber sur le lit. Oui, ça avait été comme ça aussi, la jour où ils avaient enlevé Korra, le jour avant qu'ils ne l'empoisonnent, qu'ils la tuent presque. On lui avait aussi dit de se reposer. Elle avait fini par plus s'inquiéter qu'autre chose, jusqu'à que Korra vienne lui parler. Ce n'est que comme ça qu'elles avaient réussi à avoir un peu de « repos » (bien que le mot était assez relatif).

La jeune femme soupira. Cette fois, il n'y avait personne avec elle. Il n'y avait que l'angoisse qui s'accrochait à son cœur, le faisant battre démesurément, comme s'il tentait de la faire lâcher par des à-coups furieux et indomptables. Mais aussi bon taureau qu'était son cœur, le dompteur obscur était plus fort.

Elle ne pouvait pas dormir. Mais elle s'allongea et respira, essayant de calmer sa frénésie nerveuse. Elle devait garder des forces et se battre pour ce qui lui était cher : peu importait la difficultés ou les sacrifices.

—

« Asami, tu n'es pas en état de conduire ! » lui cria Lin en la poursuivant.

C'était le milieu de la nuit, le dirigeable était arrivé sain et sauf (sauf pour l'atterrissage, mais Asami s'en contrefoutait et était partie comme une folle). La jeune femme d'affaires avait pour projet de rejoindre sa voiture et de dépasser toutes les limites de vitesse pour retourner au plus vite chez elle. Elle était complètement dépassée par son inquiétude et elle le savait. Mais elle s'en foutait également.

« J'en ai rien à foutre ! cria Asami, confirmant son état d'esprit.

\- Laisse-moi conduire !

\- Non ! Je conduis à point c'est tout ! Je peux parcourir cette ville dix fois plus vite que tout le monde, donc je vais pas me gêner ! Si tu as peur, tu prends un taxi !

\- Il est hors de question que je te laisse seule !

\- Bon, bah, comme ça, c'est réglé. »

La PDG claqua la porte de la voiture, mit les clés au contact et démarra. Lin était à peine rentrée qu'elle était déjà en train d'accélérer à pleine vitesse.

La chef de la police se dit qu'elle était également en train d'ignorer tout bon sens mais elle se contenta de s'attacher et de se taire, tout en serrant les dents. Elle remarqua plusieurs fois qu'Asami tremblait et qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux tout en conduisant, mais elle fit comme si elle ne remarquait pas ces détails, sinon elle ne serait jamais restée dans cette voiture.

Le trajet fut chaotique : elle endura coups d'accélération et coups de frein, virages trop serrés pris à pleine vitesse, ralentisseurs sans ralentir, et beaucoup d'autres choses. Par miracle, elles arrivèrent tout de même saines et sauves au manoir.

Malheureusement, elles ne purent ni être soulagées, ni se réjouir, confrontées à l'affreux spectacle qui se déroulaient devant leurs yeux : Isolina était dans les bras d'un homme qui s'enfuyait et Korra était plaquée au sol, entourée par un lac de lave et des assaillants.

Sans réfléchir, Asami, gant à la main, se précipita à la suite d'Isolina. Lin alla alors vers l'Avatar en difficulté.

Comme ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que de nouveaux protagonistes entrent en scène, ils ne remarquèrent pas Asami avant qu'elle ne commence à électrocuter tous ceux à la suite de l'homme qui avait Isolina. Malheureusement, elle n'en électrocuta que trois avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte de sa présence. Deux maitres foncèrent sur elle dans le but de la stopper. Elle les électrocuta également.

« Arrête-la », dit l'homme.

Et tout d'un coup, elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Son corps… Elle était prisonnière de son corps… Elle savait très bien ce que c'était, et elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de lutter contre la maitrise du sang. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur, essayant de se débattre contre cette force invisible.

« Rassurez-vous, Madame Sato, je ne vais pas vous tuer. Nous n'avons pas envie d'avoir l'Avatar sur le dos.

\- Ça risque d'être compliqué ça, Hieu, rétorqua-t-elle. On vous poursuivra jusqu'en enfer pour Isolina. »

Elle laissa échapper un nouveau cri. Elle sentait ses articulations lâcher. Son corps se pliait d'une façon qui lui paraissait impossible.

« Asami ! » cria Isolina.

Elle se débattit, poussa de toutes ses forces sur ses bras pour se dégager de leur emprise. Mais elle était trop petite, trop chétive, elle n'avait pas assez de force contre des adultes. Elle ne pouvait rien faire, sa maitrise lui était inutile, elle était inutile et Asami…

Elle était condamnée à regarder la jeune femme souffrir, se plier, se contorsionner, l'entendre gémir, crier, haleter, jusqu'à que son corps lâche… Mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il lâche ! Elle voulait la protéger ! Elle voulait rester avec elle ! Elle voulait qu'elle vive !

Constatant son impuissance, observant ce désarroi impénétrable, elle se sentit envahir par un vif désespoir qu'elle n'avait plus senti depuis qu'elle était Asami. Replonger d'un coup dans ces émotions si noires, la fit perdre pied, elle se sentait entrainée vers le fond d'un océan de désolation, vers le néant.

Sentant les larmes lui venir aux yeux, elle ne put que détourner le regard, contenant toute cette immense peine en fermant les yeux.

« Tiens donc… Alors, comme ça, vous connaissez mon nom ? interrogea Hieu à la fois légèrement surpris et cruellement amusé. Intéressant. Je présume que c'est elle qui vous l'a dit. Tu connais la règle pourtant, Isolina : on ne parle pas de l'organisation aux étrangers, sinon… ils meurent. »

La PDG cria une fois de plus, d'un cri assourdissant et strident.

Isolina voulut se boucher les oreilles, les retirer pour ne plus entendre la voix déchirée de la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde crever son cœur des plus vives douleurs, ne pas l'entendre souffrir, mourir… C'est ce qu'ils allaient faire, hein ? Ils allaient encore tuer, et c'était sa faute. Parce qu'elle avait parlé. Encore, elle allait encore provoquer la mort des personnes qu'elle aimait.

De désespoir, elle essaya encore de s'échapper, elle se débattit, elle griffa, mais elle pleura surtout. Elle pleura sur son impuissance.

« Asami… sanglota-t-elle, en osant regarder une dernière fois la corps suspendu dans l'air, presque mis en boule.

\- Isolina… articula la jeune femme, faisant tous les efforts du monde pour être entendue. Mon sang… Maitrise mon sang. »

Les paroles étaient si faibles, entrecoupées de tellement de halètements et de gémissements de douleur qu'Isolina faillit les rater. Mais elle comprit.

C'était le seul moyen pour qu'elle s'en sorte, pour qu'elles s'en sortent. C'était ce qu'elle devait faire pour sauver Asami.

Alors, même si ça la répugnait, elle commença par maitriser le sang d'Hieu pour qu'il la lâche, puis s'éloignant elle essaya de prendre le contrôle du corps d'Asami. Elle détestait ça, elle abhorrait ça de tout son être, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas, parce que cette fois, elle savait que c'était juste. Elle sentait la présence de l'autre maitre, elle avait du mal à maitriser, ils se confrontaient à l'intérieur même du corps de la jeune femme. Il était fort, sûrement plus fort qu'elle, mais elle permit au moins à Asami de pouvoir de nouveau respirer normalement et d'avoir une position normale.

La jeune PDG souffla. Elle tituba. Elle avait des vertiges et envie de vomir. Elle crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir, mais elle n'avait pas le temps pour ça : elle devait s'occuper de ces gars. Il fallait juste qu'Isolina tienne… Mais elle n'était pas assez forte : Asami n'arrivait pas à bouger.

« Bon… Vieilles méthodes alors… »

Hieu sortit un couteau.

—

Lin avait rapidement évalué la situation : six maitres autour de Korra, un Avatar en état d'Avatar sous une gigantesque plaque de métal. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas la bouger ?

Elle assomma quatre maitres en arrivant, puis les deux autres l'attaquèrent immédiatement : un maitre de la lave et un maitre du métal… Génial.

« Korra, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? cria Lin, alors qu'elle évitait les attaques.

\- Je peux pas bouger. C'est du platine !

\- Du platine ? Mais c'est impossible de maitriser le platine !

\- Pas pour lui ! Attention ! »

Lin, juste à temps, dévia les bandes de métal qui arrivaient près d'elle avec une plaque de terre. Il fallait qu'elle libère Korra. Mais avec deux gars contre elle, c'était compliqué. Elle pouvait leur résister pendant un moment, mais elle aurait besoin de renforts.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Asami, alors qu'elle faisait une roulade pour éviter une jet de lave : la jeune femme semblait en mauvaise posture. Elle était toute seule. Vite. Il fallait au moins trouver un moyen de libérer Korra.

Du platine… Elle ne pouvait pas maitriser le platine ! Elle avait déjà essayé, ça lui était complètement impossible ! Mais… Korra était sur de la terre. Il suffisait de la libérer par en-dessous. Elle ne pouvait pas le faire elle-même parce qu'elle était bloquée, qu'elle ne pouvait pas bouger, mais Lin pouvait certainement le faire pour elle. Elle avait juste à trouver une ouverture…

À ce moment-là, Naga débarqua, fonçant sur les deux maitres qui prirent peur, un peu surpris. Ils mirent une demi-seconde à se protéger de la chienne-ours polaire ; demi-seconde qui fut suffisante à Lin pour se propulser du côté de Korra et maitriser les blocs de terre en-dessous d'elle pour la faire sortir.

« Merci, Lin ! »

Immédiatement, l'Avatar repartit à l'attaque, commençant à repousser les ennemis. Ils se sentirent en mauvaise posture et se replièrent vers leur chef, qui approchait Asami, un couteau à la main, alors que le maitre de l'Eau qui l'accompagnait et Isolina semblaient se défier du regard.

« Bandes d'abrutis ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ! s'écria Hieu.

\- On est en train de perdre ! »

Hieu jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui pour remarquer que tous les maitres de bas étages étaient vaincus. Ils ne restaient plus que les meilleurs d'entre eux, leurs exceptions, leurs meilleures armes. Il ne pouvait se permettre de les perdre juste pour Isolina. C'était trop dangereux. Il rangea alors la lame :

« Repli ! »

Alors, le maitre de la Terre enleva un énorme bloc de terre du sol, découvrant de l'eau souterraine. Lin et Korra se préparèrent à le dévier, mais il ne le lança pas. À la place, le maitre de l'Eau se servit de l'eau pour créer un immense brouillard qui couvrirait leur fuite.

Lin grinça des dents. Oh non, ils n'allaient pas s'enfuir si facilement ! Elle pouvait les sentir !

« Je les poursuis ! »

Korra était à deux doigts de la suivre pour l'assister, mais elle entendit Isolina crier :

« Asami ! »

Se retournant subitement, elle aperçut à ce moment-là sa femme à peine debout, en train de tomber. Elle savait qu'Isolina allait essayer de la soutenir, mais elle n'y arriverait jamais. Alors, la femme aux yeux bleus se jeta sur Asami avant qu'elle ne tombe. Celle-ci était à peine consciente, les yeux à demi clos et respirant faiblement. Bon sang !

Isolina en instant fut aussi auprès de la jeune femme aux yeux verts, qui était à demi-allongée sur Korra. Cette dernière la tenait, agenouillée. La petite fille regarda son visage, les yeux et les joues encore tous baignés de larmes et d'inquiétude.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait ? demanda Korra, passant une main sur le front de sa femme, prête à la soigner.

\- Ils ont… ils ont maitrisé son sang… »

Korra grinça des dents. Elle ne pouvait rien faire contre ça… Elle devait juste attendre qu'Asami retrouve ses esprits. Elle essaya de la sonder rapidement, vérifiant ses constantes vitales. Elle respirait, son pouls était un peu faible, mais Asami était une battante. Elle allait se réveiller dans quelques minutes. Elle soupira un peu.

Se disant que sa femme était hors de danger, elle se recentra sur la petite fille, qui était rongée par l'inquiétude.

« Et toi ? Ça va ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Isolina hocha la tête. Elle était encore toute tremblante, ne pouvait pas penser grand-chose et elle était complètement bouleversée, mais elle n'avait pas envie de parler. Elle voulait juste qu'Asami aille bien.

Alors, silencieusement, elle attendit avec Korra qu'Asami se réveille, toutes les deux la fixant à la fois patiemment (parce qu'elles n'avaient pas le choix) et impatiemment (parce qu'elles étaient inquiètes). La femme aux yeux verts finit par grogner en fronçant les sourcils, avant de porter une main à son visage.

« J'ai tellement mal à la tête, dit-elle.

\- Est-ce que tu peux te lever ? demanda l'Avatar. Tu seras mieux à la maison…

\- Isolina ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète, le sort de l'enfant lui apparaissant un peu flou.

\- Elle est là. Elle va bien. »

Isolina osa alors toucher fébrilement le bras d'Asami, afin de lui signaler sa présence. La jeune femme enleva la main de son visage et ouvrit difficilement les yeux. D'abord éblouie, même par le peu de luminosité, elle fronça les sourcils, puis quand elle vit la mine abattue, inquiète et triste de l'enfant, elle lui sourit faiblement.

« Tout va bien », lui dit-elle, avec une légère caresse.

Elle entreprit ensuite de se lever, s'appuyant sur Korra. Mais avant qu'elles ne puissent rejoindre le manoir, ou même avancer de quelques pas, Lin revint, à bout de souffle.

« Ils t'ont échappé ? demanda l'Avatar, surprise.

\- Je ne pouvais pas les repérer par la terre… C'était brouillé… comme si c'était dans de l'eau. Ils ont dû utiliser de la lave. J'appelle les forces de l'ordre. Vous avez un téléphone ? une radio ?

\- À l'intérieur. »

Les trois femmes et la petite fille se dirigèrent vers le manoir. Arrivées, Korra demanda à Isolina d'éteindre l'incendie qu'ils avaient accessoirement mis dans sa chambre, pendant qu'elle allongeait Asami sur le canapé et que Lin partait en quête de la radio. Isolina, bien qu'elle ne voulait pas quitter la femme aux yeux verts, obéit. Elle allait faire vite !

« Je suis rentrée, dit Asami une fois qu'elle fut seule avec sa femme, même si elle n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à plaisanter.

\- J'avais cru remarquer. On s'en souviendra de ce retour, répondit Korra souriant presque alors qu'elle embrassait le front de sa femme.

\- Vous m'avez manqué…

\- Tu devrais dormir au lieu de parler.

\- Non. J'attends juste de retrouver un peu mes forces… »

Isolina redescendit à ce moment-là. Elle s'approcha d'Asami. La voyant si fatiguée, et se rappelant tout ce qui venait de se passer, elle eut les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne savait pas par quel miracle elle était encore en vie. Elle avait cru la perdre. Elle avait cru qu'elle allait mourir elle aussi ! La laisser toute seule avec des terribles souvenirs alors qu'ils allaient la torturer encore ! Elle était à la fois tellement heureuse, tellement effrayée, tellement bouleversée et désespérée. Alors, elle se mit à pleurer, enterrant sa tête dans son abdomen.

« Je suis désolée, Asami ! Je suis désolée ! lui dit-elle.

\- Shht, shht… Ce n'est pas ta faute. Tout va bien. C'est fini. »

Elle caressa les boucles noires. Isolina pleura. Korra la prit dans ses bras. Encore un nouvel évènement traumatisant, hein ? Ça n'en finissait pas.

Finalement, Lin redescendit, disant qu'elle avait envoyé des troupes à la recherche de leurs assaillants et que d'autres policiers arrivaient sur place pour s'occuper de ceux qu'elles avaient battus et qui n'avaient pu s'enfuir.

Pendant plus de deux heures, la police grouillait dans le manoir. Tout le monde eut le droit à un petit interrogatoire, on prit des photos de la « scène de crime », et tous les coupables furent arrêtés. Ça ne s'arrêta que lorsque le matin se levait. Lin les avait autorisées à rester sur place, condamnant la chambre d'Isolina et plaçant des gardes du Lotus Blanc et des policiers tout autour du manoir.

Asami envoya Isolina se coucher dans leur chambre, disant qu'elles la rejoindraient une fois que Korra et elle auraient fini de parler. La jeune femme aux yeux bleus ne savait pas de quoi sa femme voulait parler et ça l'inquiétait un peu.

Elles s'isolèrent, dans un bureau, dans une aile un peu plus excentrée du manoir. C'était une pièce un peu sombre, où Asami n'aimait pas beaucoup aller, parce qu'elle avait passé beaucoup de temps avec son père là-bas. Des rideaux occultant empêchaient la lumière de passer, la plupart du temps.

Cette fois-ci, elle les ouvrit, découvrant le grand bureau vide, où trônait seulement une petite lampe ; les différents modèles de satomobiles miniatures, ainsi que différentes autres constructions ; des prototypes de moteurs ou autres choses avec lesquelles elle adorait jouer étant petite. Ce bureau, c'était presque plus son ancienne salle de jeu…

Elle se mit à la fenêtre, regardant dehors, les gardes du Lotus Blanc et les policiers. Elle avait le visage sombre et sérieux, un peu pâle et très soucieux. Et Korra l'avait bien remarqué. Elle ne dit rien, redoutant ce qu'Asami allait lui annoncer.

Finalement, appuyée sur la chambranle, le regard vague et les bras croisés sur la poitrine, elle finit par déclarer platement :

« Elle ne peut pas rester avec nous. »

Korra fut abasourdie. Comment elle était censée prendre ça ? Que voulait-elle dire ?

« Comment ça « elle ne peut pas rester avec nous » ? demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

\- Il faut qu'elle s'en aille. On est trop exposées, c'est trop dangereux.

\- Donc, selon toi, la solution, c'est de l'abandonner ?

\- C'est de la faire disparaitre.

\- De la faire disparaitre ?

\- Exactement comme tes parents ont fait quand tu étais petite. Ils lui trouveront une famille, elle sera protégée, elle pourra recommencer à zéro.

\- Tu peux pas lui faire ça ! commença à s'emporter Korra.

\- C'est pour son bien, rétorqua Asami d'un ton résigné.

\- Son bien ? Mais tu penses cinq secondes à comment elle va prendre ça ? Elle n'attendait plus qu'une chose : que tu sois sa mère ! Qu'on soit ses mères ! Elle voulait recommencer avec nous !

\- Ce n'est pas possible, Korra ! finit par crier la femme aux yeux verts en se tournant vivement vers sa femme, le regard blessé. Tu es l'Avatar, je suis PDG d'entreprise : on est le couple le plus connu des quatre nations ! Quoi qu'on fasse, on retrouvera toujours notre trace, et par conséquent la sienne. Aujourd'hui, on a eu de la chance, mais la prochaine fois, ils réussiront à l'enlever ! Je ne peux pas prendre ce risque !

\- Tu as juste peur !

\- Peut-être, mais je préfère avoir peur et la laisser saine et sauve que le contraire !

\- On peut la protéger ! On sait contre qui on se bat ! Lin est avec nous : on va les débusquer. Après, tout ira bien.

\- Et ça va mettre combien de temps, hein ? Dans peu de temps, ça fera dix ans que tu as été empoisonnée par le Lotus Rouge ! Dix ans ! Et devine quoi ? On a toujours pas démantelé leur réseau !

\- Ça n'a rien à voir !

\- Ça a tout à voir, Korra ! Nous ne pouvons pas la mettre en danger plus longtemps comme ça ! C'est égoïste !

\- _Tu es_ égoïste ! Tu as seulement peur d'être blessée à nouveau ! Tu as peur de perdre quelqu'un que tu aimes comme tu as perdu ta mère et ton père !

\- Ce n'est pas !… »

Elle s'interrompit avant de reprendre un peu plus calmement.

« D'accord, si tu veux. Mais je vois pas le mal si ça leur sauve la vie !

\- Eh bien, tu sais quoi, Asami ? Si jamais tu oses faire ça, c'est pas seulement Isolina que tu vas perdre, rétorqua Korra, furieuse et amère. »

La jeune femme aux yeux verts fut secouée. Elle… Elle n'avait quand même pas sous-entendu que…

Elle était incapable d'aller au bout de cette pensée tellement elle lui parlait extraordinaire et impossible ; mais aussi excessivement douloureuse, mortellement douloureuse.

« Tu me menaces ? demanda-t-elle, ne laissant pas une once de peur ou d'hésitation transparaitre dans sa voix assurée.

\- Je te préviens des conséquences de tes actes, répondit Korra, sur le même ton. Je t'aime, Asami. Mais j'aime aussi, Isolina. Et je ne suis pas du tout d'accord avec ce que tu veux pour elle. Tu nous oublies complètement, elle et moi.

\- C'est pour sa sécurité !

\- Pour sa sécurité qu'on peut assurer !

\- C'est faux ! C'est complètement faux ! Et tu t'en rendras compte ! Je ne reviendrai pas sur ce que j'ai dit.

\- Très bien ! Eh bien, moi non plus ! Je vais dormir avec Isolina ! Et toi, t'as qu'à te débrouiller et aller autre part, puisque tu te fiches si bien de nous deux ! »

Korra partit furieuse et claqua la porte, laissant Asami derrière elle continuer la dispute dans sa barbe et murmurer des injures. Elle finit par sortir de la pièce, après avoir refermé les rideaux. Elle alla dans une des autres chambres du manoir, pour essayer d'avoir quelques heures de sommeil. Mais, ses pensées comme prises dans une affreuse tempête la gardèrent éveillée pendant encore un temps.

—

Quand Korra arriva devant la porte de sa chambre, elle respira un grand coup avant d'entrer, exhalant un peu toute la tension et la colère qui avait pris possession d'elle lors de sa dispute avec Asami. Une grave dispute… Ça leur arrivait rarement. Et c'était une dispute qui n'était pas finie… Et l'enjeu se trouvait juste derrière cette porte… Il ne fallait plus y penser. Pas pour l'instant.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la chambre, elle se faufila dans le lit, espérant de pas réveiller la petite fille. Mais celle-ci ne s'était en fait jamais endormie.

« Vous êtes disputées ? demanda-t-elle, quand elle sentit Korra près d'elle.

\- Dors, Isolina, ce n'est pas… ce n'est pas grave, mentit-elle.

\- Vous vous êtes disputées à cause de moi ? continua à interroger la petite fille, qui avait entendu les voix s'élever.

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Dors, et on en parle demain, d'accord ? »

En parler demain… Elles n'en parleraient pas avec Isolina. C'était une affaire entre Asami et elle. Korra savait qu'elles étaient toutes les deux butées et qu'elles essayaient de faire au mieux, alors elle savait que l'histoire pouvait trainer encore un sacré bout de temps.

Isolina se retourna et rampa jusqu'à Korra, se collant à elle. Elle serra ses vêtements dans ses tout petits poings, recommençant à pleurer.

« Je suis désolée… Je suis tellement désolée… dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Isolina… Rien n'est de ta faute… Tout va bien, tâcha de la rassurer l'Avatar.

\- Mais Asami… Ils l'ont presque…

\- Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tout va bien maintenant.

\- Mais… et toi…

\- Je vais bien. Je ne suis pas blessée, et j'ai connu bien pire. On a juste eu très peur pour toi.

\- Je veux pas, Korra… Je veux plus que les gens soient blessés à cause de moi… C'est comme ça tout le temps !

\- Isolina, si personne ne fait rien, c'est toi qu'ils vont blesser. Peu importe ce qui arrive, on va les arrêter. Calme-toi. C'est fini maintenant.

\- Ils vont revenir… Ils reviennent toujours…

\- Oui, mais cette fois, on a l'aide de la police et du Lotus Blanc. Ils m'ont protégée quand j'étais petite et quand j'allais pas bien. Ils feront pareil pour toi. Tu peux dormir tranquille. Tu es en sécurité ici, avec moi. Je te protégerai.

\- Je veux pas que tu me protèges si c'est dangereux…

\- Les méchants sont toujours dangereux. Il faut être courageux. Alors, sèche tes larmes, p'tit chiot. C'est fini. »

Isolina pleura encore, laissant couler avec ses larmes toute la peur et la douleur qu'elle avait ressenti ces dernières heures. Korra la prit dans ses bras, l'embrassant et la caressant pour la consoler, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme et qu'elle s'endorme.

Elle la regarda pendant qu'elle dormait, ses joues encore toutes marquées par des larmes séchées. Comment Asami pourrait-elle la confier à quelqu'un d'autre ? Elle avait besoin d'elles. Si quelque chose arrivait, que la police ou le Lotus Blanc n'étaient pas là, elles seules étaient assez fortes pour s'interposer. Et même si elles ne l'étaient pas, elles avaient tellement de pouvoir et d'influence qu'elles pourraient retourner la terre entière pour cette enfant.

Mais Isolina était aussi attachée profondément à elles deux. Elle avait besoin d'elles pour la réconforter, pour l'aimer, pour vivre.

Elle avait fait son choix : quoiqu'il arrivait, elle ne pouvait pas laisser Asami faire une chose pareille. Que ce soit pour son bien ou pas, Isolina resterait avec elle. Elle en était convaincue : sa vie était auprès de la leur.

* * *

 **A/N : Alors ? Petite review ? Merci pour la lecture en tout cas !**

 **J'ai dû réécrire… les trois-quarts du chapitre pour que ce soit correct ? x) Non, je plaisante, peut-être pas tant. Mais j'en ai réécrit une bonne partie et je suis vraiment contente, parce que c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça ! Je suis particulièrement fière de cette dispute à la fin que j'ai à peine retouchée. Enfin bref xD**

 **Le prochain chapitre devrait être posté dans les temps. Je ne sais pas pour ceux d'après. Là, j'en suis 25 chapitres, sachant qu'il faut que réécrive tous les passages importants du 23 parce que je les ai ratés (comme pour le 22, mais j'ai déjà réécrits xD), qu'il y a des trous dans le 24, parce que j'avais pas prévu de le faire comme ça, et que le 25 n'est pas fini (et déjà horriblement long). Mis à part ça, je suis parfaitement le rythme que j'avais prévu, hein xD**

 **Donc, je vous dis à dans une semaine et demi ! (Ou avant si j'ai vraiment le temps, mais j'en doute.)**

 **À plus !**

 **Lion**

* * *

 **Réponse(s) review(s) guest :**

 **Loann37** **: Coucou !**

 **Désolée pour la fin frustrante ! Mais bon, tu vois bien que je ne pouvais pas coller le chapitre d'avant et celui-ci x) Au bout d'un moment, ça commence à faire beaucoup ! Oui, les ennuis commencent/continuent, enfin on verra bien. J'espère que tu apprécies quand même ce chapitre )**

 **À très bientôt !**

 **Lion**


	22. Seule(s)

**A/N : Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Comment allez-vous ? J'espère que vous allez bien, parce qu'il y a des risques que je vous mine le moral x) Euh… vous allez vite comprendre. J'espère, néanmoins, que vous apprécierez le chapitre !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

C'était l'heure… Lin attendait dehors et Korra… avait disparu. Asami soupira, fermant la fermeture éclair de la valise.

Elle avait fait le bon choix. Rien à redire dessus. Korra pouvait lui faire la tête autant qu'elle voulait, elle était simplement inconsciente des dangers qui les guettaient. Pourtant…

La femme aux yeux verts leva la tête vers la petite fille assise sur le lit, caressant distraitement sa petite peluche violette qui ne l'avait pas quittée depuis qu'elle était venue habiter ici.

Pourtant, ça faisait sacrément mal.

Elle regarda le visage de cette petite fille qu'elle aimait tant et qu'elle ne reverrait certainement plus jamais, si ce n'était au détour d'une rue ou au hasard dans un commerce. Elle semblait ailleurs, retirée dans un monde imaginaire, où peut-être elle se sentait moins blessée. Parce qu'Asami savait qu'Isolina lui en voulait aussi, et énormément plus que Korra. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle s'était renfermée, qu'elle l'ignorait presque totalement.

La jeune PDG avait essayé de lui expliquer, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Cet air profonde de tristesse, de désespoir, ce noir funeste où sa conscience s'était échappée, ne partaient pas, ne s'effaçaient pas, même un tout petit peu. Tout d'un coup, elle portait de nouveau toutes les misères du monde, cet immense, incroyable fardeau qu'elle avait sur les épaules quand elle essayait de cacher la mort de ses parents. Mais cette fois, ce fardeau s'en trouvait alourdi de cette nouvelle épreuve, de cette séparation entière et complète, affreuse et déchirante, de cet inconnu vers lequel Asami la précipitait.

« Isolina… Il va falloir y aller », dit la jeune femme d'une voix faiblarde.

Elle aurait aimé pouvoir paraitre plus froide, que son cœur soit plus froid, pour qu'elle ne ressente pas cette douleur lancinante quand elle prononçait ces mots, pour qu'elle n'ait pas envie de revenir en arrière, de tout arrêter, de contenter son cœur égoïste. Elle secoua sa tête intérieurement. Et même si son esprit tremblait des épreuves qu'elle lui faisait subir et que son cœur menaçait de la laisser en plan, elle se tint debout, affirmée, serrant les poings.

Elle prit les affaires d'Isolina et commença à les sortir de la pièce, attendant la petite fille sur le seuil de la porte. Cette dernière se laissa presque tomber du lit pour se mettre debout. Et c'est dans cette posture avachie de saule pleureur qu'elle traina ses pieds hors de son lieu de vie, pour se diriger vers un inconnu « sécuritaire ».

En silence, telle une procession solennelle, la femme et la fille sortirent du manoir. Asami donna toutes les affaires d'Isolina à un des trois policiers qui entouraient Lin, qui était devant une voiture de police.

Il n'y avait presque que le souffle du vent qui se faisait entendre, alors qu'il plaçait les biens dans le coffre de la voiture.

Asami ne regardait pas Isolina. Elle n'en avait pas la force. Elle regardait Lin, qui avait presque des frissons en jaugeant l'atmosphère. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la petite qui avait les bras ballants, un ours violet trainant sur le sol, qu'elle regardait d'un air funeste. Elle regarda de nouveau Asami qui s'efforçait de prendre un air sérieux, froid, détaché ; mais elle savait qu'il n'en était rien.

Bon… il était temps d'y aller… non ?

« Allons-y, dit Lin, d'un air un peu moins rugueux que d'accoutumée. Isolina, monte dans la voiture, s'il te plait. »

La petite fille commença à faire quelques pas résigné vers la voiture de police, trainant la patte. Elle avait davantage l'air d'une coupable que la police venait d'arrêter qu'une petite fille qu'ils essayaient de sauver.

« Attends !… » s'écria Asami, sans pouvoir vraiment se retenir.

Isolina s'arrêta, dos à elle. La femme d'affaires la rejoignit et s'agenouilla.

« Isolina… Je… »

Elle tira un peu sur sa manche pour qu'elle lui retourne et lui fasse enfin face, une dernière fois. Et effectivement, celle-ci se retourna, mais ne la regarda pas. Asami s'en aperçut mais ne chercha pas son regard.

« Je suis désolée », lui dit-elle, regardant comme elle le sol.

Elle marqua une pause.

« C'est mieux comme ça.

\- Tu penses vraiment ? demanda Isolina, faiblement, une émotion bouleversante dans sa voix. »

Asami releva les yeux et croisa le regard bleu, presque transparent, laissant seulement transparaitre les larmes qui le recouvraient avec impulsivité.

« Je… essaya-t-elle, la gorge nouée. Oui…

\- Je ne veux pas partir, Asami ! Je veux pas !

\- Isolina… »

Elle lui sauta au cou, la serrant le plus fort possible dans ses bras, comme si elle allait pouvoir fusionner avec elle et que cela l'empêcherait de partir. Isolina pleurait à chaudes larmes, tremblait, criait. Asami était statique. Elle tremblait de l'intérieur, elle était bouleversée aussi, elle voulait hurler, déchirer ce cœur qui la faisait tant souffrir à ce moment. Mais elle ne bougea pas, ne dit rien.

« Me laisse pas, Asami ! Me laisse pas ! » sanglota la petite fille.

Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? se demanda-t-elle.

La détruire. Elle était en train de détruire, briser le cœur d'une enfant. Elle était en train de briser con propre cœur. Et pour quoi ? Pour qu'elle soit heureuse et qu'elle survive, qu'elle vive, à l'abri, mais loin d'elle.

Si seulement je pouvais faire autrement, pensa-t-elle.

Mais dans cette incapacité, elle sentit les larmes lui venir aussi. Et la gorgée serrée, suffocant, elle repoussa un peu Isolina, tentant d'arrêter cet épanchement d'affection et de tristesse qui pourrait la faire changer d'avis.

« Je suis tellement désolée, Isolina… lui dit-elle, essayant de faire en sorte que sa voix ne tremble pas. Je t'aime. »

Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois sur le front et se retourna, sans jamais que l'enfant ne voie les larmes qui commençaient à couler sur ses joues.

Quelques secondes passèrent, les pleurs d'Isolina ne s'amoindrissaient pas. Lin essaya d'intervenir.

« Isolina… la voiture… »

Alors, la petite fille fut prise comme d'un sursaut de sériosité. Ses larmes s'arrêtèrent presque instantanément. Et elle dit seulement :

« C'est pas vrai.

\- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas vrai, petite ? demanda Lin.

\- Elle ne m'aime pas vraiment… Sinon, elle me laisserait rester… »

Il y eut un silence pendant un moment. Lin savait que c'était faux, mais si elle disait le contraire, elle avait peur que cette dure séparation ne dure que plus de temps pour le même résultat. Alors, elle précipita Isolina dans la voiture et ferma la porte.

Asami de son côté entendit les mots siffler dans ses oreilles. Des mots enfantins, des déductions trop simplistes, sans connaissance de cause, des paroles prononcées seulement à cause d'un incroyable sentiment d'injustice et pourtant, ils faisaient tout aussi mal, ils lui donnaient envie de mourir pour ne pas entendre les cris de son cœur se battre avec sa raison, qui lui donnaient de s'écrouler sur place.

Elle entendit la porte claquer. Elle entreprit de s'enfuir. Elle devait partir, loin, là où l'air était respirable et où elle n'aurait pas l'impression que le monde s'écroulait. Mais alors qu'elle commençait à rejoindre le manoir, elle sentit une main sur son épaule. Elle ne se retourna pas, mais entendit Lin lui dire :

« Tu as fait le bon choix. On la protégera.

\- Si quoi que ce soit lui arrive… prévint Asami, menaçante et brisée.

\- Je sais. »

Alors, Asami fit un léger mouvement d'épaule pour se dégager de l'emprise de Lin et retourna à l'intérieur, fermant la porte derrière elle.

La chef de la police soupira. Elle savait que ça allait être dur pour Asami pour quelque temps. Elle avait tant fait pour la garder cette petite… Mais voilà, ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça.

Avant de se retourner et de partir, Lin regarda en haut, sur le toit. Elle avait vu l'Avatar regarder toute la scène d'en haut. Elle lui adressa un hochement de tête, comme une promesse sourde de protéger Isolina. Elle ne chercha pas de réponse dans le visage impassible de la femme aux yeux bleus et partit.

Presqu'aussitôt, Korra ouvrit son bâton volant pour s'en aller également. Elle n'avait plus rien à faire à ce manoir.

« Idiote… maugréa-t-elle. T'as vraiment été nulle sur ce coup-là, Asami. »

Elle s'envola ensuite, chassant une de ses larmes qui s'enfuit dans le vent et disparut, comme si Isolina n'avait été qu'une parenthèse, elle aussi qui disparaissait, soudainement.

—

« Lu ? Oui, c'est Asami… Je… Je ne pense pas que je vais pouvoir venir travailler aujourd'hui. Je… Oui, non, bien sûr tout va bien. »

Tout va pire que jamais.

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je reviens demain. »

Oui, le lendemain tout irait mieux. Le lendemain, la peine serait passée. Le lendemain, Isolina serait en sécurité. Loin, mais en sécurité. Ça ne la concernait plus à présent. Elle n'était pas sa fille, elle ne le serait jamais.

« Asami, prends plus de temps si tu as besoin, lui conseilla Lu. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais tu sembles vraiment pas bien.

\- Je vais bien. Tout va bien. J'ai besoin de travailler. À demain, au revoir. »

Sa voix se brisa à la fin de l'appel. Elle raccrocha avec urgence et éclata en sanglots. Il fallait croire que ça ne pouvait pas rester à l'intérieur bien plus longtemps… Alors, elle se laissa pleurer. Après tout, elle avait toute la journée pour ça. Et la nuit aussi.

Elle n'avait pas à se soucier de qui que ce soit. Elle était seule dans sa grande demeure. Seule, isolée, au calme, mais pas en paix. Elle savait que Korra ne rentrerait pas ce soir. Comment le pourrait-elle ? Ça faisait près d'une semaine qu'elles étaient un lutte permanente, qu'elles enchaînaient les disputes, les regards durs et froids, la rage et le venin…

Finalement, Asami avait dû se passer de l'avis de sa femme, et elle avait décidé avec Lin des mesures à prendre. Korra l'avait engueulée, elle lui avait crié dessus comme jamais Asami avait tâché de rester stoïque. Puis, la femme aux yeux bleus était partie, mettant en action ses avertissements. Elle était parfois revenue la semaine passée, mais c'était seulement pour voir Isolina. Alors, la jeune PDG savait qu'elle ne reviendrait pas cette nuit.

Elle savait aussi que cela redoublait sa peine, qu'elle avait besoin d'elle, mais elles ne pouvaient pas se voir pour le moment. L'amour qu'elles partageaient était contrarié par trop d'amertume et de ressenti. Alors, Asami savait qu'elle devait laisser de l'espace à sa femme. Elle n'était de toute façon pas assez forte pour pouvoir voir qui ce soit pour l'instant.

Elle se contenta alors d'aller dans sa chambre et de se poser sur le lit, où l'odeur d'Isolina imprégnait encore les lieux. Elle lui manquait déjà… Et tellement…

—

Korra s'était fait préparer un lit dans le Temple de l'Air pendant la journée. Elle avait fait son travail, n'avait pas causé de problèmes, avait rencontré tout un tas de gens : son lot quotidien. Seulement, une fois que tout cela fut fini, elle ne rentra pas chez elle. Elle mangea avec les résidents du Temple, qui étaient contents de la voir mais se posaient quand même des questions. Cependant, Korra se comportait comme d'habitude, alors que pouvaient-ils vraiment faire ?

Une fois le dîner terminé, l'Avatar sortit. Elle fit un petit tour de l'île, profitant de l'air frais, Naga l'accompagnant. Elle rejoint le petit patio où il lui arrivait de penser, peut-être un peu trop longuement. Elle pensa à Asami et aux fois où elle l'avait rejointe à ce même endroit, lui apportant un peu de chaleur ou un peu de tendresse. Elle soupira. Non, elle ne pouvait pas rester là, ou elle allait vouloir rentrer. Et elle était encore fâchée : il était hors de question qu'elle rentre.

Elle retourna donc dans sa chambre, même s'il était encore tôt dans la soirée. Oh, et puis, une bonne nuit de sommeil ne ferait pas de mal. Mais alors qu'elle se décidait à dormir, elle entendit quelqu'un toquer à sa porte. Après autorisation, la personne rentra. Il s'agissait d'Opal, qui la regardait avec des yeux remplis à la fois d'inquiétude et de pitié.

« Hé. Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas rentrer chez toi ? On peut pas dire que les lits soient les plus confortables ici.

\- J'ai eu le temps de m'y habituer.

\- Ça fait un moment que tu ne vis plus ici, tu es peut-être plus habituée au matelas d'Asami maintenant. »

Korra ne répondit pas vraiment. C'était probablement vrai, mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire ?

« Vous vous êtes disputées ? » finit par demander le maitre de l'Air après une petite pause.

Korra grogna.

« Quelque chose comme ça, répondit-elle.

\- Et donc, t'as rien trouvé de mieux que de découcher ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie de voir Asami maintenant. Donc oui, je découche.

\- Elle est au courant ?

\- Que je découche ? Mmm… Oui, elle doit s'en douter.

\- Tu ne lui as rien dit ?

\- Pas besoin. Je l'avais prévenue.

\- Elle pourrait quand même s'inquiéter…

\- Je m'en fiche. »

Voyant que Korra n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler de ce qui lui arrivait mais ne voulant pas non plus lâcher l'histoire, Opal songea à un autre angle d'attaque. Un qu'elle savait efficace.

« Tu penses vraiment que c'est bon pour la petite d'avoir deux parents qui se font ouvertement la gueule comme ça ? Vous pourriez au moins faire bonne figure.

\- Ça ne sert à rien…

\- Bien sûr que ça sert ! Isolina pourrait…

\- Isolina n'est plus à la maison, coupa Korra. »

L'Avatar caressa son animal de compagnie, sans rien ajouter. Voilà, c'était dit. Maintenant qu'Opal avait le fin mot de l'histoire, elle arrêterait peut-être ses remarques. Cette dernière était bouche bée, interdite. Les mots lui semblaient irréels, tant et si bien qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de demander une confirmation de ce qu'elle avait entendu, mais Korra ne répondit pas. Ce n'était pas nécessaire.

« C'est pour ça qu'elle est plus venue me voir la semaine dernière ? » demanda une petite voix faiblarde derrière Opal.

Les deux femmes se retournèrent vers l'enfant qui avait écouté la conversation, s'inquiétant pour son amie qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis une semaine. Elle passait rarement autant de temps sans la voir, alors elle savait qu'il y avait un problème.

« Reena… murmura Korra, en voyant les yeux blessés de l'enfant reflétant sa propre peine intérieure.

\- Ma chérie, dit Opal, en entreprenant de lui caresser les cheveux. »

La petite fille se dégagea de la caresse et fusa vers Korra, lui rentrant presque dedans et lui grimpant presque dessus.

« Où elle est ? demanda-t-elle, exigeante. Où est Isolina ?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas, Reena, avoua Korra. Je ne sais pas du tout où elle est.

\- Pourquoi ! Pourquoi tu ne sais pas ?

\- Parce que… parce qu'elle est partie. Et… j'ai rien pu faire.

\- Partie ? Pourquoi elle serait partie ? Elle voulait qu'Asami et toi, vous soyez sa nouvelle famille !

\- Je sais… Je sais, c'est aussi ce que je voulais mais… »

Korra détourna le regard des yeux tellement demandeurs et tellement tortueux de Reena. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer cette conversation. Tout ce qu'elle avait évité pendant toute la journée lui revenait d'un coup, comme une fléchette qui taperait d'un coup dans le mile alors qu'elle n'avait pu que viser à côté jusqu'à maintenant.

Elle mit ses mains sur son visage.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Vous pouvez y aller ?

\- Mais… Korra… est-ce qu'Isolina va bien ? Il lui ait arrivé quelque chose ?

\- Non… Non, elle va bien. Elle est en sécurité maintenant… Mais elle ne reviendra pas. »

Reena ouvrit la bouche pour continuer la conversation, pour savoir ce qui était arrivé exactement à son amie, mais sa mère la prit par l'épaule. Quand la jeune maitre de l'Air se retourna, elle vit sa mère lui faire un signe de négation : la conversation était terminée, il était temps de partir.

Alors, la mère et la fille sortirent, et Opal ferma la porte.

« Mais, Maman ! On peut pas rester là sans rien faire !

\- Reena, je sais que c'est ton amie, qu'elle te manque et que tu veux comprendre ce qui se passe — je le veux aussi —, mais je ne pense pas que l'on puisse intervenir. Laisse Korra se reposer. C'est dur pour elle aussi, tu sais. Quand elle ira mieux, tu pourras lui demander plus de détails, d'accord ?

\- D'accord… dit Reena entre ses dents, poussée par la fatalité. »

Elle n'était pas d'accord, mais elle allait faire ce qu'on lui demandait, parce que c'était peut-être le seul moyen de vraiment savoir ce qui se passait.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Korra avait enterré sa tête dans ses bras, comme si cela pouvait la protéger de cette douleur intérieure qu'elle s'était efforcée d'oublier. Elle avait entendu la conversation entre Reena et Opal. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire non plus. Mais elle ne pouvait _rien_ faire. C'était trop tard, maintenant. Isolina était partie et plus personne, exception faite de la police, ne savait où elle était. Même si elle la retrouvait, tant qu'Asami ne changerait pas d'avis, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Et même si elle changeait d'avis, Isolina était déjà promise à une nouvelle vie dont elles ne faisaient pas partie.

Naga couina un peu, poussant du nez les bras de Korra. Elle était triste aussi. Mais elle soutenait sa maitresse avant tout. Elles partageaient la même peine. Alors, Korra releva un peu la tête et sourit tristement à sa chienne-ours polaire. Elle la caressa sur la tête, alors qu'elle disait :

« Je sais… Elles me manquent aussi… »

* * *

Asami avait tenu sa promesse, dès le lendemain, elle était retournée au travail malgré cette impression de vide constant qu'elle ressentait tout au fond de son être. Lu avait essayé de prendre la température, de jauger son état, mais il n'avait trouvé que de la sériosité et un mur de froideur destiné à dissimuler ses sentiments. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Cependant, il ne se permit aucune remarque et laissa sa PDG faire son travail.

Les jours qui suivirent, il se rendit compte que c'était probablement encore plus grave que ce qu'il pensait. Asami restait quasiment cloitrée à son bureau, elle ne prenait pas forcément la peine de rentrer chez elle, il n'était pas sûr qu'elle mangeait (en tout cas, il ne la voyait jamais prendre sa pause déjeuner, mais il avait des raisons de croire qu'elle avait des petites collations avec elle en cas de besoin), et elle travaillait comme une acharnée. Quand il la voyait dans cet état, il y avait deux raisons : c'était un temps de guerre ou de crise profonde, ou elle n'allait vraiment pas bien et se réfugiait dans son travail. Cette fois-ci, il optait pour la seconde option.

Il avait entendu parlé de l'incident au Manoir Sato, même si personne ne savait vraiment de quoi il s'agissait. Il y avait des rumeurs qui disaient que l'Avatar avait été attaquée par un groupe du Lotus Rouge, mais qu'ils avaient été repoussé et qu'une enquête était en cours.

Il doutait que ce soit ce simple fait qui mettent sa patronne dans de tels états ce n'aurait pas été la première fois qu'une chose pareille arrivait. Il avait également entendu dire que l'Avatar séjournait actuellement au Temple de l'Air, ce qui était assez étrange. Il y avait beaucoup de spéculations à ce sujet également.

Mais il y avait surtout un détail qui retenait son attention : qu'est-ce qu'Asami et Korra avaient fait d'Isolina si elles vivaient séparément ? Normalement, la jeune PDG prenait Isolina au travail avec elle, même une fois par semaine. Mais depuis qu'elle était revenue de ses congés, Lu n'avait plus vu Isolina.

Il se disait qu'elle devait être la cause du problème. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'impression qu'Asami et Korra avaient souvent des problèmes de couple, et cela faisait un bon bout de temps qu'il était l'assistant de la PDG de Future Industries.

Cependant, il ne voulait pas se mêler de la vie privée de son patron (pas trop). Donc, au lieu d'aborder le problème de front, il insista pour qu'Asami prenne l'air. Il alla même jusqu'à convoquer la femme de ménage en pleine journée pour avoir un prétexte suffisant pour qu'elle s'en aille. Asami fut un peu amère, mais ne fit aucune réflexion et partit.

Elle prit sa satomobile et sillonna les rues de Republic City. À chaque coin de rue, un souvenir l'assaillait : un souvenir autrefois joyeux, qui était dorénavant douloureux. Cette petite course lui paraissant insupportable, elle décida assez tôt d'arrêter. Elle posa ses yeux sur l'Île du Temple de l'Air, si loin au milieu des eaux…

Au point où elle en était, elle n'avait qu'à faire ça, oui…

Alors, elle se rendit au Temple de l'Air, où elle croisa Opal qui la salua et lui sourit.

« Je cherche Korra », lui dit-elle, un peu platement, voire froidement. Elle ne savait plus trop.

Elle ne faisait pas vraiment attention à sa manière de parler. Elle s'en fichait. Opal eut un peu envie de grimacer voyant le regard éteint des deux émeraudes vertes. Alors, Asami n'allait pas vraiment mieux que Korra, si ce n'était pire… Mais peut-être qu'elles pourraient en parler toutes les deux.

C'est avec ce (mince) espoir en tête que la maitre de l'Air guida Asami jusqu'à l'Avatar.

« Korra, un visiteur pour toi », dit Opal.

Cette dernière se retourna, se figeant un peu quand elle vit sa femme.

« Asami…

\- Tu comptes revenir bientôt ? demanda-t-elle, sans tact.

\- Ce n'est pas forcément dans mes projets immédiats, non, répondit Korra sur ce même ton, son trouble d'évanouissant sur le moment.

\- Tu comptes revenir un jour ?

\- J'imagine.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Korra ? Tu veux qu'on arrête ? Qu'on divorce ? Comme ça ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non.

\- Alors quoi ? »

Korra réfléchit pendant un moment, ses yeux bleus ancrés dans ceux de sa femme. Elle n'avait pas prévu ce genre de choses. Elle savait seulement que rester loin lui convenait pour l'instant. Mais… elle ne pouvait pas faire ça pendant toute une vie. Elle ne pouvait pas gâcher ce qu'elles avaient, tout ce qu'elles avaient construit.

« Je veux que tu t'excuses… commença-t-elle.

\- Je suis désolée, répondit immédiatement Asami.

\- … et que tu avoues que tu avais tort. »

La PDG confronta sa femme du regard, plissant légèrement les yeux.

« Ah. Je vois, dit-elle. Non. Je ne peux pas faire ça.

\- T'es tellement butée, c'est incroyable !

\- Et toi non, peut-être ?

\- Au moins, je sais reconnaitre mes torts !

\- Korra, je te l'ai répété cinquante fois : c'était ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire ! Pour elle, en tout cas !

\- T'as jamais pensé à nous dans l'histoire ! Ce n'est pas ce que je veux, mais c'est peut-être ça qui pourrait être la fin de notre couple.

\- Je… »

Asami prit une profonde inspiration, puis recommença à parler :

« On en déjà parlé, je ne vais pas encore me disputer avec toi sur le même sujet. De toute façon, c'est fait, et ni toi ni moi ne pouvons rien y faire. Alors, si tu veux continuer à m'éviter et si tu envisages effectivement de me quitter, soit. C'est ton choix. Mais… après tout ce qu'on a traversé, je trouve ça bête qu'on essaye même pas d'arranger les choses. Alors, quand tu voudras me voir… tu sauras où me trouver. »

La jeune femme aux yeux verts tourna les talons, se dirigeant vers Opal qui avait pris un peu de distance pour les laisser discuter tranquillement (ce qui ne l'avait pas empêcher de les entendre se gueuler dessus, et de grimacer un petit peu).

Korra avait une légère amertume en bouche de la laisser partir comme ça. Elle savait qu'elle avait raison. Ce serait minable de laisser tomber leur couple, qui n'avait rien de fragile et de superflu, juste comme ça. Oui, la détresse était grande, mais pour l'instant, elle ne faisait que le détruire un peu chaque jour, comme plongé dans un délicieux bain d'acide éternel.

« Asami !… » cria-t-elle, bien qu'elle n'avait rien à dire.

Sa femme se retourna, puis voyant l'air indéchiffrable et les lèvres un peu pincées de Korra, elle sourit presque, s'attendrissant un peu.

« Je t'aime, Korra, lui dit-elle.

\- Je sais. Je t'aime aussi. »

Alors, elles se sourirent un peu, puis retournèrent chacune de leur côté. Ce qu'elles partageaient n'était pas mort, juste plus difficile à entrevoir dans la noirceur de ces temps. De la lumière. Elles allaient trouver de la lumière. Et peut-être alors, elles pourraient ramasser les morceaux de ce qui était brisé par terre dans l'ombre pour reconstruire quelque chose de plus beau encore.

Opal reconduit Asami au port, en silence. Elle sentait que son amie était légèrement plus apaisée que lorsqu'elle était arrivée. Légèrement seulement. Mais elle était contente de savoir que ses deux amies ne se haïssaient pas. Elles avaient des problèmes, mais ça pouvait sûrement se résoudre. Du moins, elle espérait.

En la raccompagnant, elles croisèrent Reena.

« Reena ! l'interpela Opal. Viens dire bonjour à Asami. »

La petite fille s'arrêta, regarda la femme aux yeux verts — la toisa même — mais leur tourna le dos et s'enfuit. C'était… nouveau, et inhabituel.

« Elle sait ? demanda Asami, de façon neutre.

\- Oui.

\- Korra lui a raconté ?

\- Elle n'a pas vraiment eu le choix… Reena venait la harceler tous les soirs pour savoir ce qui était arrivé à Isolina.

\- Je vois. »

Elles continuèrent à marcher un peu en silence, puis soudainement, Asami se mit à rire. À rire jaune, amèrement, avec folie.

Opal la regarda étrangement, se demandant quelle mouche l'avait piquée.

« J'avoue que le jour où je l'ai recueillie et le jour où je l'ai abandonnée, je ne pensais pas que ça allait faire tant de mal.

\- Tu ne l'as pas abandonnée…

\- C'est ce que Korra pense, c'est ce que Reena pense, et Isolina aussi. Elle me déteste. Et elle a raison. Mais… je n'avais pas le choix…

\- On a toujours le choix, Asami. Il suffit de voir celui qui convient le mieux.

\- C'était celui-ci.

\- Alors, tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

\- Je l'espère. Et j'espère également qu'elle sera heureuse maintenant… »

Asami regarda le ciel, les yeux à la fois remplis de légères larmes et d'espoir, mais aussi d'énormément de tendresse. Elle ferma les yeux un instant.

« Oui, elle sera heureuse… Même sans nous… »

Opal sourit tristement. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir cerner quel était le vrai du faux ou qui avait raison dans cette histoire. Mais elle espérait sincèrement que tout irait pour le mieux et qu'Isolina allait bien, peu importe où elle était.

* * *

La semaine qui suivit, Asami revint quelques fois au Temple de l'Air. Elle ne demanda pas à Korra de rentrer, elle n'était pas là pour ça. Elles prenaient simplement quelques pauses ensemble, à boire un café à juste prendre l'air, comme deux vieilles connaissances. Elles discutaient. C'était à la fois agréable et étrange, comme un ancien air de déjà-vu, une vieille mélodie qui se serait remise à jouer, mais cette fois avec des notes un peu effacées par le temps.

Elles avaient l'impression de retourner aux débuts de leur relation, avant qu'elles ne soient ensemble. Elles se ré-apprivoisaient, de nouveau s'habituaient l'une à l'autre et à cet étrange élément qu'il y avait désormais entre elles : un vide microscopique mais rempli de tant de sentiments électriques, brulants, douloureux. C'était une étape nécessaire.

La jeune PDG savait qu'elle avait ses torts et elle voulait vraiment se faire pardonner. Elle se sentait seule à la maison, oui, mais elle ne demanderait pas à Korra de rentrer, pas avant que cette dernière soit prête. Elle voulait retrouver sa femme, mais pas sous de mauvaises conditions. Cette espèce de pause, longue et languissante, c'était une bonne chose. Cela leur apprenait à la fois à vivre ensemble et séparément, comme deux amantes et deux individus. Elles auraient presque oublier, tant leur noyau avait été elles deux pendant si longtemps, puis trois… et de nouveau deux.

Korra, de son côté, fut d'abord surprise de retrouver Asami si souvent. Mais elle devait bien avouer que ça lui faisait énormément plaisir. Au bout de quelques fois seulement, elle se laissa un peu plus aller à des élans de douceur et de tendresse. Elle entendait la douleur d'Asami chuchoter à son oreille, elle ressentait tout son être déplorer cette situation autant qu'elle. Elle s'autorisait parfois quelques baisers, et il leur arrivait de s'étreindre, en un instant chaleureux de contentement, de bien-être. Et au fond, Korra savait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à rentrer. Mais la situation lui plaisait aussi. Sa situation avec Asami lui plaisait, être sur l'Île du Temple de l'Air lui plaisait — elle était souvent occupée et ça lui évitait de devoir à se rappeler qu'à la maison, il y avait d'autres souvenirs tristes qui lui reviendraient.

Vers la fin de la semaine, le soir, alors que le vent se levait, Asami décida de s'en aller. Korra lui proposa de rester pour dîner, elle pouvait même rester pour la nuit. La jeune femme déclina, mais pas sans la remercier et sans l'embrasser.

« Tu sais, on devrait peut-être se faire un rendez-vous une ces jours, proposa la femme aux yeux verts. Ça fait longtemps.

\- Ça peut être une idée en effet !

\- Je reviens te voir demain ?

\- Avec plaisir, sourit-elle. »

La PDG lui rendit son sourire, puis s'en alla. Elle rentra directement chez elle. Elle passa devant la chambre d'ami, inoccupée, dont la porte était fermée. Elle passa sa main sur la porte. Elle n'avait pas été rouverte depuis l'incendie. Asami songeait à faire quelque chose à ce sujet, mais elle n'en avait pas encore eu le courage.

Sortie de ses contemplations silencieuse, elle réalisa qu'on essayait de la joindre. Alors, elle alla prendre l'appel :

« Asami Sato.

\- Asami, c'est Lin.

\- Oh, bonjour, Lin. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien. Et toi ?

\- Très bien.

\- D'accord… répondit le chef de la police, d'un ton qui traduisait le fait qu'elle ne la croyait pas. Je t'appelais seulement pour te dire que c'était fait.

\- Ah. Parfait. Elle… elle va bien ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander, les tremblants mots s'échappant de sa bouche plus vite qu'elle ne put réaliser.

\- Aussi bien que tu peux l'imaginer. »

Asami grimaça. Mal. Elle imaginait qu'elle allait mal… Mais c'était un mal pour un bien. Un mal pour un bien…

« Elle... elle sera bien avec eux ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Asami… grogna Lin.

\- Je sais, je sais. Je ne cherche pas à savoir quoi que ce soit sur eux et je n'interviendrai pas. Je veux juste savoir s'ils sont de bonnes personnes pour elle.

\- Ils sont très gentils.

\- Je suis contente alors.

\- Je te laisse, Asami. Prends bien soin de toi. »

La conversation se termina.

Alors, Isolina avait une famille…

Elle avait demandé à être prévenue. Elle voulait savoir. Elle s'était dit que ça la soulagerait. Mais ça ne la soulageait pas du tout. Au contraire, ça lui faisait encore plus mal. Elle savait que la petite fille n'allait pas bien. Mais… elle irait mieux. Elle devait aller mieux. À ce moment-là, elle pria les Esprits l'espace d'un instant pour que toujours Isolina aille bien. Elle méritait de vivre heureuse. C'était tout ce qu'elle voulait, rien d'autre. Et elle devait également vivre heureuse, sans ce petit ange auquel on avait coupé les ailes.

Alors, elle remonta, passa une dernière fois devant la porte de la chambre d'amis, avant d'appeler une société qui pourrait réarranger tout ça. C'était peut-être futile d'effacer le passé de façon si matérielle, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose d'autre pour l'instant. Elle allait effacer cet incendie, cette attaque maudite, cette acte immonde qui l'avait poussée à renoncer à une des choses qu'elle avait de plus cher.

* * *

Réunion avec des associés. Fin de journée. Fin de semaine. Asami était crevée.

Mais comme un iceberg, dont toutes les émotions et toutes les faiblesses humaines étaient cachées sous l'eau, elle se tenait devant cette honorable assemblée, forte et autoritaire. Elle avançait des arguments de façon convaincante, présentait des graphiques, des chiffres, aidée par sa fine équipe en qui elle avait toute confiance. On l'écoutait attentivement, on buvait ses paroles.

Dans ces moments-là, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Elle représentait une puissante entreprise, elle représentait Republic City pour laquelle elle avait tant fait, elle représentait l'avènement de la technologie dans un monde traditionnel et spirituel, elle représentait la possibilité de cohabiter entre les humains et les esprits. C'était tout ceci qui lui donnait tant de pouvoir, mais aussi tant de responsabilités.

Alors, s'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'elle détestait dans ce genre de moments, c'était les imprévus.

Interrompant la réunion — ce qu'il ne faisait jamais —, son assistant ouvrit la porte. Au début, personne ne lui prêta attention. Asami l'avait vu du coin de l'œil et lui avait fait un léger signe d'incompréhension, lui intimant de partir.

Lu tenta de prendre la parole, mais il savait qu'Asami n'aimait pas qu'on interrompe ses réunions. Elle s'était déjà fâchée plusieurs fois contre sa femme quand celle-ci débarquait à l'improviste avec une urgence aléatoire. Il ne tenait pas particulièrement à être la cible de son courroux, mais…

« Miss Sato, un appel pour vous », dit-il.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui et son PDG lui jeta un regard où était mêlé l'incrédulité et l'irritation. Oui, il s'y attendait.

« Dites-leur que je rappelle dans une heure. Vous voyez bien que je suis en réunion », répondit-elle strictement.

Tout le monde se retourna vers Asami qui entreprit de poursuivre son discours. Lu aurait facilement abandonné s'il ne savait pas que c'était terriblement important. Il gigota un peu, mal à l'aise, avant de prendre une inspiration et de l'interrompre encore une fois :

« Asami, c'est _important_ », énonça-t-il, un peu plus durement bien que sa voix tremblait un peu.

La femme aux yeux verts le regarda de nouveau, fronçant les sourcils. Lu ne l'appelait jamais par son prénom en présence de collaborateurs importants. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose de grave. Une vague de panique monta en elle. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait, mais elle en avait peur.

Cependant, elle garda la tête haute et sortit lentement de la salle de réunion avec un léger mais affirmé :

« Veuillez m'excuser. »

À peine sortie de la salle, Lu lui tendait la radio. Elle le prit immédiatement.

« Asami Sato. Oui… »

Lu vit son visage se décomposer et blêmir affreusement en quelques secondes seulement, comme si tout son sang s'était retiré de son être. Il eut même peur qu'elle fasse un malaise immédiat. Mais à la place, il l'entendit s'emporter comme jamais il n'avait vu s'emporter :

« _Elle a fait quoi ?!_ »

Elle prit une grande inspiration, essayant de se calmer. Ensuite, toujours gardant le téléphone à la main — bien qu'elle tremblait énormément —, elle passa une main sur son visage, fermant les yeux et écoutant attentivement ce qui semblait être une assez longue explication de la part de la personne au bout du fil.

Quand ce fut fini, Asami dit d'un ton décidé et sans équivoque, bien qu'un peu fragile :

« J'arrive tout de suite. »

Elle raccrocha. Elle resta un moment interdite, la tête entre les mains. Lu resta là, à la regarder, à la surveiller. Il avait vraiment peur pour elle, il s'inquiétait concernant ce qu'elle faisait et ce qu'elle allait faire (il espérait que ce ne serait pas un malaise).

Assez étrangement, elle se mit à rire, et Lu s'inquiéta davantage : elle n'était pas devenue folle, si ? Elle retira les mains de son visage et s'appuya sur le bureau avec ses deux mains, fermant les yeux dont les cils étaient trempés de gouttes salées.

« J'arrive pas à y croire… dit-elle.

\- Asami ? s'inquiéta Lu. »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, ses yeux verts tellement apeurés et vulnérables, tellement différents de ce qu'elle affichait il y a quelques minutes.

Une des personnes de la salle de réunion était sorti, alarmé le ton paniqué d'Asami — on aurait presque pu l'entendre dans tout l'étage, et il se trouvait que la porte de la salle de réunion était restée ouverte.

« Miss Sato ? demanda-t-il, un peu discrètement, lui aussi inquiet par l'expression du visage de la PDG. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Oui… Non. Enfin non, rien ne va. Je dois vous laisser, ma fille a besoin de moi. Lu…

\- Évidemment. »

Ils hochèrent la tête en même temps, se comprenant parfaitement et Asami s'enfuit. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle était censée faire, c'était contre toutes les barrières qu'elle avait dressé cette dernière semaine, éclatait en mille morceaux les résolutions qu'elle avait prise. Mais peu importait. Isolina avait besoin d'elle, alors elle irait.

Mais merde, Isolina, qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ? pensa Asami, courant presque vers sa voiture.

Elle n'entendit pas, derrière elle, le collaborateur, stupéfait qui demanda à Lu :

« Elle a une fille ?

\- C'est… compliqué… Je vous laisse rejoindre la salle de réunion et finir. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Miss Sato et finissez donc tout ça ! »

L'homme retourna dans la salle de réunion et ferma la porte. Lu soupira : lui ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de s'en faire pour sa patronne et surtout pour Isolina. Il espérait seulement que quel que soit le problème dans la vie d'Asami, il se règlerait. Même si elle allait un peu mieux, il n'aimait pas la voir comme ça.

Il resta près de son téléphone, espérant qu'il aurait des nouvelles rapidement.

* * *

 **A/N : Re. Merci pour la lecture ! Hum… vous me détestez pas trop ? x) Ni Asami, hein ! C'est pas de sa faute, la pauvre. Ne haïssons personne et aimons l'histoire, même à ces heures graves xD Ah, et, au fait, je suis désolée pour le cliffhanger x) Comme d'habitude, c'était prévu. Et puis, sinon, ça fait des chapitres de beaucoup trop de mots. Au passage, quelques informations :**

 **\- J'ai réécrit le début et la fin de ce chapitre, parce qu'ils ne me convenaient pas, donc j'espère qu'ils sont bien (même si, ne connaissant pas la version d'origine, vous ne pouvez pas comparer).**

 **\- Je suis en cours de réécriture du chapitre prochain… C'est la deuxième fois que je le réécris, et ça me fatigue x) Bon, je ne réécris pas tout, juste les moments** _ **super importants**_ **, que j'ai bien évidemment complètement** _ **ratés**_ **. Aussi, je m'excuse si dans ces récents chapitres, à un quelconque moment, l'histoire vous a paru précipitée et incohérente. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux, et c'est pour ça que je m'applique tant aux corrections. Le fait est que je vais continuer mes études la semaine prochaine, ça promet d'être ardu, donc je voulais absolument finir Family avant. Inconsciemment, je ne me suis pas rendue compte que j'ai fait du mal à l'histoire (en ne respectant pas les personnages comme j'aurais dû le faire, ce qui force donc la réécriture de presque tous mes dialogues…). Mais vous avez de la chance, j'ai un sentiment intérieur très fort qui me disait que l'histoire n'allait pas, donc j'ai essayé de rectifier mon erreur, même si j'ai assurément pris du retard.**

 **\- Donc, avec tout ça, je suis désolé de vous annoncer que les publications vont de nouveau être irrégulières, ou moins fréquentes. Je vais faire ce que je peux pour finir bien d'abord, et vite ensuite. Les prochaines chapitres sont extrêmement longs… Ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'il faut que je réécrive et que je retraduise la moitié du chapitre 23, donc ça risque de me prendre un paquet de temps. Théoriquement, l'histoire étant bientôt écrite en entier, je devrais finir au chapitre 25 (eh oui, on se quitte bientôt !), mais… les chapitres 24 et 25 font 10,000 chacun et ils sont même pas finis (il y a des trous, comme j'ai changé d'avis en cours de route), il y a tellement d'informations, et je suis en train de faire un puzzle avec tous les évènements pour avoir un ensemble un tant soit peu cohérent et continu. C'est pas que ça me dérange de poster des chapitres hyper longs, c'est juste que pour la correction, c'est l'enfer. Donc, si je les divise en plusieurs chapitres, ça en fera peut-être plus. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Les longs chapitres dérangent personne, il me semble ?**

 **Je vous dis donc, à très bientôt dans le meilleur des cas, à plus tard dans le moins bon. Mais ayez confiance en moi, je vais finir cette histoire, et je vais la finir correctement ! (Enfin, j'espère ^^')**

 **Bonne continuation à chacun d'entre vous ! Que ceux qui reprennent le boulot réussissent et ceux qui reprennent les cours aussi ! Et pour les autres, je ne souhaite que des bonnes choses.**

 **Ah, et oubliez pas ma review ! Sérieux, vous êtes limite trop silencieux en ce moment. (Et je sais qu'il y a des lecteurs dans le coin, contrairement à AO3.)**

 **À plus !**

 **Lion**

* * *

 **Réponse review guest :**

 **Loann37** **: Coucou !**

 **Contente que le chapitre t'ait tenu en haleine ! J'espère que celui-ci sera aussi intéressant, malgré le… vide désespérant qui plane ^^' (C'est un peu moins dynamique, dira-t-on xD)**

 **Je sens qu'Isolina va avoir le droit à encore plus de câlins et de bisous avec ce chapitre x)**

 **Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'attends la prochaine avec impatience !**

 **À bientôt !**


	23. Famille

**A/N : Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Comme vous le voyez, j'ai essayé de pas m'absenter trop longtemps ! (Je sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais on est le 17... Comme quand je postais une fois par mois ! Drôle de coïncidence quand même xD) Mais il y a une bonne raison à cela : je vous ai laissé sur un cliffhanger, et je m'en voudrais trop de vous laisser dessus pendant plusieurs mois x) Je vous avoue qu'après ce chapitre, je suis à peu près sûre que ça va être impossible de poster avant plusieurs longues semaines, voire des mois. Et ça, c'est si je ne meure pas de travail ou de fatigue entre temps :p**

 **Bon, en attendant, voici un chapitre plutôt long, mais je me voyais mal le couper. Il se passe beaucoup de choses, je l'ai réécrit deux fois, et j'en suis assez satisfaite (sauf petites parties de texte, mais disons que j'en avais un peu marre de le réécrire et c'est pas si terrible que ça). J'espère qu'il vous plaira également ! Bienvenue dans un monde d'émotions instables, héhé…**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Après une conduite mouvementée comme elle avait trop l'habitude d'en faire ces temps-ci, Asami arriva à la demeure des soi-disant nouveaux parents d'Isolina, qu'elle détestait déjà.

Sur les lieux, il y avait un homme et une femme qui parlaient avec un policier notant leur déposition sur son calepin. Il y avait un léger barrage routier, et des policiers interrogeaient le voisinage ou cherchaient des preuves.

Asami ne se dérangea pas le moins du monde et entra dans le périmètre de sécurité, comptant aller voir les deux individus et leur dire ce qu'elle pensait. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y arriver que le policier, qui la remarqua du coin de l'œil, essaya de bloquer sa trajectoire et lui demanda de partir parce qu'elle n'avait « rien à faire là ».

« Vous plaisantez, j'espère ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il la fixa avec un regard froid, vide de toute considération. Apparemment, il avait dû recevoir la consigne de ne pas la laisser intervenir. Elle voyait bien l'influence de Lin là-dessus…

Elle jeta un œil par-dessus l'épaule du policier, remarquant l'homme et la femme.

L'homme, une grande branche fine, dont les yeux noirs étaient incrustés dans un ballon laiteux d'où sortaient des touffes de cheveux ternes et frisés, semblait gigoter et regarder de toute part, comme souffrant d'une hyperactivité nerveuse. Il se rongeait les ongles par moment, avant de rabaisser sa main, de sembler plus calme, puis d'être de nouveau saisi par un flash d'inquiétude.

La femme, quant à elle, était un peu plus assurée, plus calme, plus agressive aussi. Elle fixait Asami, comme une étrangère, comme une clandestine, avec son regard bleu foncé. Ses muscles semblaient relâchés, et son corps tout entier tenait, comme grandit par un élan de fierté remarquable et orgueilleux.

Elle croisa le regard de la femme d'affaires, la défiant presque, la toisant presque. Mais elle était respectueuse, alors elle se contenta de souligner sa force. Mais Asami était forte aussi. Elle était peut-être accablée, inquiète, et elle avait peut-être perdu beaucoup ces derniers temps mais elle résistait plus solide qu'un immense chêne aux racines puissantes ancrées dans la terre. Ses racines à elle, celles que nul ne pouvait lui ôter, c'était ce souhait immuable qu'elle avait : que tous les êtres qui lui étaient chers aillent bien. Et Isolina devait aller bien. Elle devait aller bien avec eux, alors pourquoi n'était-elle pas là, hein ?

Voyant l'attitude déterminée et insolente de la jeune femme aux yeux verts, la propriétaire de la demeure se permit de s'approcher pour suppléer le policier :

« Miss Sato, je suis désolée, mais vous n'avez pas le droit d'entrer dans notre propriété comme ça…

\- C'est vraiment tout ce à quoi vous pouvez penser ? fulmina-t-elle. Votre propriété ?

\- Ça ne vous concerne pas. Ou plus.

\- Ça me concerne ! Je la connais mieux que personne, je vais la retrouver.

\- Je crois que vous en avez déjà bien assez fait comme ça, rétorqua-t-elle amèrement.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? releva la femme aux yeux verts, digérant moyennement qu'on se permette de la juger.

\- Ça veut dire que vous devriez laisser cette petite tranquille ! Après tout ce que vous lui avez fait !…

\- Après tout ce que _je_ lui ai fait ? Non, mais vous plaisantez ! Elle a _disparu_ alors qu'elle était avec _vous_ ! Au bout de deux jours !

\- La faute à qui à votre avis ?

\- Certainement pas la mienne ! Puisque je ne suis plus responsable d'elle !

\- Justement ! Le mieux que vous avez à faire, c'est disparaitre de sa vie afin qu'elle puisse enfin tourner la page ! C'est vous qui lui avez mis en tête qu'elle n'avait rien à faire avec nous !

\- Chérie… essaya d'intervenir l'homme, en lui posant les mains sur les épaules.

\- Oh non, elle va entendre ce que j'ai à lui dire : vous savez dans quel état elle était ? Ça fait peut-être deux jours qu'elle est avec nous physiquement, mais ça fait deux jours qu'elle déprime. Elle nous a tout bonnement rejetés. Et vous savez ce qu'elle dit quand on demande pourquoi ? — Quand encore elle veut bien nous répondre ! — Elle répond que ça ne sert à rien de toute façon, parce qu'elle est seule et qu'elle sera toujours seule ! »

Asami ne pouvait rien à cela. Elle grimaça. Elle avait bien imaginé que c'était les sentiments qu'Isolina devait avoir, mais qu'on lui balance ça à la figure… ça avait une autre saveur, bien plus amère, bien plus horrible, bien plus coupable. Ça remettait en question tout ce qu'elle avait pensé jusqu'alors.

« Je… Ça lui passera, répondit-elle. Elle a toujours un peu du mal avec le changement… Il faut lui laisser le temps…

\- Ah bah oui, on voit ce que ça fait de lui laisser le temps…

\- Vous aviez qu'à la surveiller !

\- Et vous, vous aviez qu'à pas lui faire croire qu'elle pouvait rester avec vous, si vous aviez décidé de ne pas la garder !

\- Je n'ai pas eu le choix ! Si vous croyez que j'ai fait ça de gaité de cœur, c'est que vous êtes des… »

Elle ne put finir sa phrase. Korra atterrit près d'elle avec son bâton volant et la coupa :

« Asami, arrête ! Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée pour le comportement de ma femme, s'excusa-t-elle auprès du couple. En ce moment, ce n'est pas la grande forme, j'espère que vous pourrez lui pardonner.

\- Korra !… »

L'Avatar lui prit le bras un peu plus fermement que d'accoutumée et l'entraina un peu à l'écart.

« Asami, calme-toi, ordonna-t-elle. Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu fais !

\- Mais ces gens !…

\- Ce n'est pas leur faute !

\- Bien sûr que si !

\- Non, tout au plus, c'est notre faute. Tu sais très bien pourquoi elle s'est enfuie.

\- Personne n'a dit qu'elle s'était enfuie… Elle pourrait très bien être en danger !

\- Asami, voyons… »

La femme aux yeux verts se laissa alors tomber contre le capot de sa satomobile. Elle soupira, se vidant instantanément de toute l'énergie que sa rage lui avait conférée. Elle n'avait plus la force de rien depuis qu'Isolina n'était plus là. Et la savoir seule, perdue, elle ne savait où, ça la rendait fébrile, vide, instable. Elle était un château de sable assailli par une tempête : tous ses grains s'envolaient.

Alors, elle laissa sa tête tomber sur l'épaule de l'Avatar.

« Tu as raison… Je suis désolée… Mais je… je ne sais plus quoi faire… »

Elle pensait que si Isolina était séparée d'elles, elle finirait par s'y habituer, par oublier, qu'elle irait bien, qu'elle serait heureuse. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'elle serait allée jusqu'à s'enfuir. Elle n'avait jamais eu envie de faire ça avec elle ! Si elle en était arrivée là, ça voulait dire que ça ne marchait pas… Et si ça ne marchait pas, ça voulait dire qu'il faudrait que ça change. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait faire dorénavant ?

« Ramenons-la, dit Korra.

\- Ici ? rit-elle, l'option ne lui plaisant nullement. »

La femme aux yeux bleus secoua la tête.

« Non. Avec nous. Retrouvons-la et ramenons-la à la maison. »

Asami releva la tête, fronçant les sourcils devant la mine sérieuse et pleine d'assurance de sa femme.

« Korra, c'est… »

Impossible. C'était totalement impossible. Elles ne pouvaient pas faire ça. Ce serait considéré comme un enlèvement.

« Asami, on ne peut pas les laisser la retrouver. Elle est censée être avec nous. Rien de tout cela ne se serait passé. Je sais que tu voulais la protéger, mais tu as voulu protéger son corps au moment où c'est son cœur qui avait besoin de protection. Elle a besoin de nous. Elle a besoin de toi. Elle ne peut compter que sur nous maintenant. Elle ne fait confiance à personne d'autre… »

La jeune femme aux yeux verts poussa un lourd soupir alors qu'elle laissa retomber sa tête contre l'épaule de l'Avatar. Donc, en gros, ce qu'elle était en train de dire, c'était qu'elle aurait dû l'écouter depuis le début…

« Je sais… lui dit-elle. Je pensais que ça allait marcher quand même… elle et nous, séparées.

\- Mais ça ne marche pas. Ça ne marchera jamais.

\- Je sais. Je sais, j'avais tort. Je suis désolée, Korra…Tu avais raison, j'ai laissé la peur me guider…

\- Shhh, la calma-t-elle. C'est pas grave, Asami. On va la retrouver et on trouvera une solution. On en trouve toujours. »

Trouver une solution… Entre les parents adoptifs et Hieu, elles avaient plutôt intérêt à en trouver une bonne… Mais elle n'avait pas envie de douter de la possibilité d'arranger les choses. Non, cette fois, elle allait rectifier son erreur. Pour Isolina. Elles allaient la retrouver et la ramener chez elles, là où elle était censée être, avec les personnes avec qui elle voulait être. Mais comment faire ?

Asami resta quelques secondes contre Korra, essayant de penser à comment faire tout ça. Où pouvait-elle être ?

« Allez, viens, je vais la retrouver », lui dit finalement sa femme, en lui prenant la main.

Asami ne demanda pas comment, elle se contenta de la suivre. Elles commencèrent alors à s'éloigner, pour partir à la recherche de l'enfant de leur côté (les forces de police leur étant un peu hostiles), quand Lin débarqua, irritée, et leur bloqua le passage :

« Asami Sato ! Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu m'as promis de ne plus intervenir dans mes affaires et de ne plus avoir aucun lien avec cette gosse !

\- On m'a appelée, je suis venue, donc j'imagine que ces promesses ne sont plus valables.

\- Si j'attrape l'abruti qui t'a appelée… C'est exactement pour ça que je ne voulais pas que tu viennes.

\- On doit y aller. »

Elle pressa la main de Korra, lui signalant qu'elles n'avaient plus rien à faire ici.

« Et où est-ce que vous pensez aller comme ça ? cria le chef de la police, en les suivant.

\- Retrouver Isolina.

\- Asami… »

Lin allait protester, lui dire qu'elle était déraisonnable, qu'elle n'avait plus le droit de se mêler de cette histoire, qu'elle devait laisser faire la police, mais celle-ci se retourna pour un simple regard. Et ce simple regard la dissuada d'en dire davantage.

Elle savait très bien ce que ça voulait dire. Ça voulait dire qu'elle allait avoir beaucoup de problèmes dans les prochains jours, voire dans les prochains mois, mais qu'elle ne pourrait rien y faire, parce qu'Asami Sato avait décidé de faire comme bon lui semblait. Suivre son cœur… Oh que Lin la détestait dans ces moments-là ! Et quelque part, elle l'admirait un petit peu aussi.

Elle soupira.

« Très bien… Laissez-moi au moins vous accompagner. Une idée d'où elle peut être ?

\- Tellement d'endroits me viennent en tête, dit Asami en réfléchissant. Mais est-ce qu'elle sait s'orienter dans la ville ?

\- Je pense, dit l'Avatar. On a fait beaucoup de sorties pendant que tu n'étais pas là. Mais on a pas besoin de visiter tous ces endroits. Les lianes spirituelles peuvent la localiser. Il faut juste qu'on se rapproche un peu plus du centre-ville. »

Et ce fut ce qu'elles firent. Asami trépignait d'impatience alors qu'elle voyait Korra se connecter au réseau végétal de Republic City. Elle avait l'impression que ça faisait des jours qu'Isolina avait disparu, alors que ça ne faisait même pas quelques heures. Cependant, ça faisait presque deux semaines qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue, elle…

Quand enfin Korra releva la tête, elle grimaça un peu, disant à Asami :

« Tu ne vas pas aimer ça…

\- Quoi ? Elle est blessée ? Elle ne va pas bien ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

\- Non… Je ne pense pas…

\- Alors quoi ? »

—

« J'adore quand tu lui donnes de telles idées, grogna la femme d'affaires en regardant en l'air.

\- Elle est allée là-haut justement parce que tu lui as interdit de le faire, alors ne viens pas dire que c'est de ma faute. »

Asami, Korra, Lin, et les « parents » qui avaient mystérieusement été mis au courant, regardaient la cime d'un immense arbre, au milieu d'un parc.

« Bon, ok, je vais la chercher, déclara Lin, sortant ses câbles.

\- Non ! défendit Asami. J'y vais.

\- Hors de question, Asami.

\- Chérie, elle a raison, suppléa l'Avatar. Laisse-moi y aller. Si tu tombes…

\- Tu me rattraperas, affirma la femme d'affaires. Korra, tu sais que c'est moi qui dois y aller. Tu es aussi proche d'elle que moi, d'accord. Mais c'est à moi qu'elle en veut. Elle ne se laissera pas faire sans que j'intervienne. Il faut qu'on parle.

\- Tu peux lui parler d'en bas, grogna Lin.

\- J'apprécie votre inquiétude, mais j'irai quoi qu'il arrive. Et je la ramènerai saine et sauve. Quoiqu'il m'en coute. »

Les trois femmes regardèrent de nouveau Isolina. Elle les regardait également. Asami était trop loin pour voir l'expression de son visage mais elle la vit détourner le regard quand elle remarqua qu'elle la regardait.

Asami sourit un peu : elle était fâchée, ça oui. Mais elle l'attendait, elle en était sûre ; il fallait qu'elles parlent. Si elle restait ici sans rien faire et laissait quelqu'un d'autre y aller, elle n'arriverait plus jamais arranger les choses. Non, c'était un test de confiance, et elle devait le réussir.

« D'accord, vas-y, dit Korra. Mais je me mets en-dessous, pour te rattraper si tu tombes. »

Lin ne fut pas ravie de cette décision, mais elle ne dit rien. Les trois femmes se rapprochèrent de l'arbre, et la chef de la police ordonna a ses agents, qui étaient en chemin, de ne surtout pas intervenir : personne n'approchait de l'arbre et elles géraient la situation.

Korra et Asami se partagèrent un dernier regard, puis l'Avatar fit la courte échelle à la femme d'affaires. Cette dernière commença à s'agripper aux branches et à monter.

Monter aux arbres… Elle n'avait pas fait ça depuis… depuis qu'elle avait été enfant ? Est-ce qu'elle avait déjà fait ça quand elle était enfant ? Elle n'en gardait pas vraiment de souvenir. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne ferait pas pour cette gamine, franchement. Comme si elle allait réussir à la dissuader de ne pas venir la chercher. Mais… il était grand quand même cet arbre, il était même gigantesque. Elle se demandait si elle était bientôt arrivée au bout, elle n'y voyait rien, collée à son tronc, comme ça.

Asami se décala un peu et regarda vers le haut : même pas la moitié… Elle monta encore un peu, et elle commençait à apercevoir Isolina qui l'ignorait délibérément, regardant au loin.

« Isolina ? Tu m'entends ? » demanda-t-elle.

Pas de réponse… Le dialogue allait être fructueux…

Plutôt que de s'en formaliser, Asami monta encore quelques branches, jusqu'à apercevoir l'enfant. Si elle n'était pas aussi inquiète (elle pouvait toujours tomber !) et en pleine concentration (pour ne pas tomber elle-même), elle aurait été émue. Elle qui ne pensait plus jamais la voir d'aussi près… Certes, il y avait quelques mètres entre elles, mais c'était si peu.

« Hey ! » l'interpela-t-elle.

La petite fille continua à regarder l'horizon.

Ah. Donc, elle l'ignorait délibérément. Elle s'en doutait déjà, mais elle espérait avoir faux…

« Donc, tu ne veux pas me parler ? demanda-t-elle, en montant toujours plus haut.

\- Va-t'en ! cria Isolina, sans la regarder.

\- Je ne peux pas m'en aller, Isolina… Il faut qu'on parle.

\- J'ai rien à dire…

\- Bon, tu veux bien descendre avec moi alors ? C'est dangereux que tu restes ici.

\- Je veux pas. Laisse-moi tranquille ! »

Elle lui jeta de l'eau qui venait d'elle ne savait où. Asami se protégea, mais l'eau se dissipa avant de l'atteindre. Isolina ne voulait pas vraiment qu'elle parte, elle voulait seulement lui faire peur. Ou quelque chose comme ça… La femme aux yeux verts avait parfois toujours un peu du mal à suivre son schéma de pensées, mais elle savait ceci : elle était en colère et blessée, donc elle avait plutôt intérêt à agir avec du tact.

« S'il te plait, Isolina… Je veux te parler, lui dit Asami en se hissant sur une nouvelle branche.

\- N'avance pas ! cria Isolina se tournant vers elle et la menaçant avec un poing couvert d'eau. Je t'ai dit de me laisser tranquille ! »

Asami se stabilisa sur la branche et leva les mains, comme si elle était menacée d'une arme à feu et demandait à ce qu'on ne lui tire pas dessus.

« D'accord, d'accord, je n'avance pas, céda-t-elle. Ça te gêne si je reste là ? »

Elle commença à s'asseoir sur la branche, s'adossant au tronc d'arbre. Isolina ne répondit pas, et continua à faire la moue en regardant au loin. La jeune femme aux yeux verts étira un peu son cou, pour voir le visage de l'enfant, tout rempli de colère, de ressentiment, de peine, de tristesse aussi…

« Tu as pleuré ? » lui demanda-t-elle, attristée, en voyant ses yeux enflés et la trace des larmes sèches.

La fille ne lui répondit toujours pas.

« Bon, d'accord… dit Asami, un peu déçue et triste — mais pas étonnée — de la voir avoir un tel comportement à son égard. On va rester là longtemps ?

\- T'as qu'à partir…

\- Tu veux vraiment pas du tout me parler ? Tu n'as rien à me dire ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vues pourtant.

\- Je parle pas avec les gens qui sont méchants. Toi aussi, t'es méchante…

\- Ah… J'imagine oui… »

Ça piquait un peu… Mais elle voulait bien croire qu'elle le méritait. Il fallait la faire changer d'avis pourtant.

Cependant, elle attendit. Elle regarda le ciel, puis elle regarda la police, Korra et Lin, et les « parents » qui attendaient en bas. C'était haut… Tout compte fait, elle préférait ne pas trop regarder en bas. Alors, elle se mit à regarder l'horizon comme la petite fille et à attendre.

Cette dernière, à mesure que les minutes s'étiraient, devenait plus irritée et curieuse. Elle jeta un regard vers la femme aux cheveux de jais.

« Pourquoi t'es encore là ? lui dit-elle, boudant.

\- Je te l'ai dit : je ne descends pas sans toi.

\- Pourquoi tu es venue ? Tu t'en fiches de moi, alors pourquoi tu me laisses pas tranquille ?

\- Isolina, écoute-moi, dit fermement Asami, d'une façon qui la fit se retourner vers elle. Je sais que je t'ai fait du mal. Je suis désolée. Mais je t'aime, je t'aime vraiment.

\- T'arrêtes pas de dire ça, mais c'est pas vrai.

\- Si, c'est vrai.

\- Non, c'est pas vrai ! explosa l'enfant, en donnant un coup sur la branche qui l'hébergeait et sur laquelle elle était à califourchon. Ils disent qu'ils veulent m'aimer aussi, mais c'est pas vrai ! Personne ne peut m'aimer !

\- Isolina… »

Ça faisait mal de la voir comme ça, de l'écouter dire ces horribles mots. Et ce qui faisait encore plus mal c'était de constater qu'elle les croyait vraiment par sa faute. Elle avait oublié, l'espace d'un instant, qu'Isolina n'était qu'une enfant, une enfant blessée, qui comptait sur elle. Pourvu qu'elle n'ait pas donné le coup final… Il fallait qu'elle puisse aimer et accepter l'amour des autres de nouveau. Elle avait besoin de se sentir protégée et aimée. Asami en faisait son objectif principal.

La jeune PDG se remit à grimper. Elle voulait pouvoir la toucher, la prendre dans ses bras, lui montrer qu'elle ne mentait pas.

« Je t'ai dit de pas venir ! » lui répéta Isolina, armée avec un poing d'eau avec lequel elle menaçait la jeune femme.

Asami ne fléchit pas. Elle la défia, maintenant son regard d'émeraude assuré planté dans son océan en pleine tempête.

« Isolina, je vais venir, déclara-t-elle, sans doute ni peur. Je n'ai pas peur de toi. Je t'aime. Tu m'aimes aussi, non ?

\- Non ! Je te déteste ! »

Est-ce qu'elle pouvait vraiment l'attaquer ? Elle avait un léger doute. Mais peu importait : elle allait monter. Si elle devait être blessée ou peut-être même perdre la vie… ça n'avait pas tellement d'importance. Korra serait là pour elle, mais il fallait qu'elle veuille bien revenir vivre avec elles, sur la terre ferme.

—

Lin observait la scène qui se déroulait en haut, nerveuse. Elle avait l'impression qu'Asami essayait de parler avec Isolina, mais ça n'avait pas l'air de se passer extrêmement bien… Elle frémissait à chaque fois qu'Isolina bougeait.

Elle lui avait déjà envoyé de l'eau et semblait la menacer. Elles étaient face à face, elle avait l'impression qu'elles allaient s'affronter. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Korra. Elle semblait calme. Comment pouvait-elle être calme ?

« Je vais envoyer quelqu'un, dit-elle en apercevant les voitures de police qui les avaient rejointes.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna Korra. Non, bien sûr que non !

\- Korra, elle va l'attaquer, regarde !

\- Elle va y arriver. »

Elles continuèrent à regarder. Asami monta une branche, ne détachant jamais son regard de celui la petite fille. Cette dernière ne bougea pas. Puis, finalement, elle baissa son poing. Mais ce fut seulement pour changer de branche. Elle s'enfuit, de façon un peu trop périlleuse, un peu trop précipité. Puis, elle se retourna et trancha une branche avec de l'eau transformée en glace.

Ça ne marcherait pas…

« Ici, chef Beifong, dit-elle dans son talkie-walkie. Que quelqu'un aille chercher cette gamine en haut de l'arbre, par la force s'il le faut !

\- Lin ! hurla Korra.

\- Elles vont finir par se blesser ! Je ne compte ni risquer la vie d'Asami, ni celle d'Isolina ! »

En un instant, un policier en uniforme grimpa avec ses câbles en haut de l'arbre. Il se posa à côté d'Isolina. Celle-ci, le voyant, prit peur et le heurta avec un jet d'eau en pleine poitrine. Il essaya de se raccrocher à ses branches, anticipant le choc, mais elles cédèrent sous la force de l'impact et il tomba dans le vide.

Korra se dépêcha d'envoyer un coussin d'air pour le secourir. Elle s'y attendait, en fait…

« Ne refais plus ça, exigea l'Avatar. Isolina n'acceptera pas que quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaît pas s'approche d'elle. Asami va réussir, elle la connaît mieux que quiconque. »

La chef de la police grogna. Bon, certes, son plan n'avait pas marché, mais…

« Elle ne veut même pas lui parler. Elle la fuit !

\- Laisse-lui du temps. Elle a besoin de temps… »

Elles continuèrent à regarder la cime de l'arbre.

—

« Isolina ! » la réprimanda Asami, dès qu'elle vit le policier se faire projeter.

Elle le suivit du regard et vit Korra amortir sa chute. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Au moins, il n'était pas blessé ou pire.

« Je suis désolée… » dit l'enfant, se sentant un peu coupable et honteuse.

Elle se fit toute petite, sa colère s'était évanouie pour le moment, elle n'avait juste pas envie qu'Asami la gronde…

« Bon, l'essentiel, c'est que tout va bien, souffla la femme aux yeux verts.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'ils viennent, dit Isolina.

\- Ils veulent juste te ramener sur la terre ferme.

\- Mais je ne veux pas !

\- Isolina, tu ne peux pas rester ici pour toujours. Tu es une petite fille intelligente, je suis sûre que tu as compris. On peut rester ici et discuter autant que tu voudras, mais il va falloir que tu reviennes avec moi, sinon ils vont venir et j'ai peur que quelqu'un soit blessé. »

Et elle recommença son mutisme. Génial…

Asami se rapprocha d'Isolina encore un peu. Il n'y avait plus qu'une branche qui les séparait…

« Isolina, l'appela-t-elle doucement. Tu penses que tu pourrais me pardonner ? »

La petite fille la regarda, fronçant les sourcils.

« Je sais ce que tu ressens… Je suis désolée. Je voudrais que tu me pardonnes.

\- Tu peux pas savoir…

\- Si, je sais. Je sais exactement ce que c'est.

\- Non, c'est pas vrai ! Toi, t'as Korra et moi je suis toute seule !

\- Tu n'es pas seule, Isolina. Korra et moi, on sera toujours là pour toi.

\- Non, non, non ! Vous m'avez abandonnée ! Je voulais pas aller avec eux ! Je voulais pas !

\- Je sais. Je sais, c'est de ma faute. Je suis désolée, tout est de ma faute… Korra ne voulait pas que tu partes. Je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix…

\- Tu es méchante…

\- Peut-être, oui… Tu penses que je pourrais redevenir gentille ? Si tu me pardonnais…

\- Non. »

Bon… Visiblement, elle lui en voulait énormément. De ce qu'elle avait compris, elle la détestait, ne lui ferait plus jamais confiance, et ne pouvait pas la supporter. Handicapée par tous ces problèmes, elle avait du mal à manœuvrer la conversation.

Elle voulait bien ramener Isolina en bas et la ramener à la maison, mais tant qu'elle ne croyait pas au moindre mot de ce qu'elle disait, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Il fallait qu'elle soit bien, qu'elle soit d'accord. Et là, elle commençait sérieusement à arriver à court d'idées !

Pourtant, il suffisait de s'approcher encore un tout petit peu… Après, elle la tiendrait dans ses bras et tout irait bien. Sauf si elle se débattait. Ça risquait d'être problématique. C'était pile ou face.

Elle décida d'endormir un peu sa colère. Peut-être que si elle lui montrait qu'elle comprenait et qu'elle voulait réellement se racheter, elle voudrait bien la croire. Et bien que ça lui faisait un peu mal au cœur d'y penser, elle avait l'histoire parfaite…

« Tu sais, j'étais comme toi, commença-t-elle. Ma maman est morte quand j'étais petite. Puis, après j'avais que mon père. Je l'aimais énormément. J'ai grandi et j'ai rencontré Korra. Mon père détestait les maitres, même si je ne le savais pas.

« Un jour, il a failli faire beaucoup de mal à Korra et à mes amis, et m'a demandé de l'aider à faire ça. J'ai dû choisir entre lui et eux. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il était si méchant, pourquoi il trahissait l'amour que j'avais pour lui, alors j'ai choisi d'aider mes amis à le vaincre.

« On s'est battu, il a essayé de me tuer. La personne que j'aimais le plus au monde m'a trahie de la façon la plus horrible qui soit. Il est allé en prison, et je n'ai plus voulu avoir aucun contact avec lui, je l'ai ignoré encore et encore alors qu'il me demandait pardon. Et quand enfin, j'étais prête à renouer avec lui, à lui pardonner, pour qu'on soit de nouveau une famille, il a été tué pour me protéger…

\- C'est triste, dit Isolina, en fixant la branche sur laquelle elle était.

\- Oui, c'est triste… Je veux que ce soit différent pour toi et moi, Isolina, dit-elle en se mettant sur la branche juste à côté de celle de la petite fille. Tu peux me pardonner ? Avant que ce soit trop tard ?

\- Pour quoi faire ? Ça ne changera rien… »

Elle était à côté d'elle, elle pouvait enfin la toucher. Une fois qu'elle l'aurait dans ses bras, elle pourrait la faire redescendre. Elle n'avait plus qu'à tendre le bras…

Mais à ce moment-là, Isolina se tourna vers elle. Dès qu'elle aperçut Asami si proche d'elle, essayant de l'atteindre, elle s'imagina qu'elle essayait de la piéger. Alors, sans réfléchir, elle détourna le regard, fermant les yeux, et repoussa la jeune femme pour l'éloigner d'elle.

Tout aussi surprise, la femme aux yeux verts perdit son équilibre. Elle essaya de le regagner, s'agita, mais son pied, trop proche du bord, glissa de la branche. Elle tombait.

« Asami ! » cria Isolina.

—

Tout le monde retint son souffle.

« C'est pas vrai ! » dit Lin, voyant ses craintes se confirmer.

Alors qu'elle sortait ses câbles en se disant qu'elle aller monter et rattraper Asami, la jeune PDG attrapa une branche, se soutenant à peine avec ses deux bras.

La pression redescendit un petit peu. Les spectateurs craignirent qu'elle lâche, qu'elle tombe.

« Ça suffit, j'interviens ! » dit-elle, en faisant un pas en avant vers l'arbre.

Korra la prit par le bras pour la stopper.

« Non, attends.

\- Cette petite va finir par la tuer !

\- Elle ne lui veut aucun mal. Elle ne lui fera aucun mal. Laisse-lui encore un peu de temps. »

Elles regardèrent Asami tenter de remonter, recommençant à escalader l'arbre. Elle n'avait pas abandonné.

« Korra, si elle se prend une branche… prévint Lin.

\- Je sais, je sais, mais… je lui fais confiance. »

L'Avatar gardait le regard fixé sur la scène qui se déroulait en haut, sérieuse. Elle avait l'air un peu plus soucieuse qu'au début, mais elle tenait bon. Lin grogna mais ne bougea pas, bien que tous ses muscles étaient contractés, prêts à l'intervention immédiate.

—

Asami avait réussi à se rattraper à une branche avec ses bras, à peine quelques mètres en dessous. Son cœur battait furieusement dans sa poitrine, victime d'une peur trop soudaine. Elle soupira. C'était _in extremis_. Plus qu'à remonter…

La jeune femme regarda en l'air et vit les yeux bleus inquiets d'Isolina sur elle. Elle sourit un peu malgré elle : il fallait croire qu'elle tenait encore un peu à elle.

« Ça va, je vais bien. Je vais bien », la rassura-t-elle.

Elle essaya de remonter par la force de ses bras, ce qui se révélait un peu compliqué, bien qu'elle soit assez athlétique. Toujours observée par les yeux bleus, elle remonta sur la branche. Elle souffla légèrement. Plus qu'à remonter… Pourquoi cet arbre était si haut déjà ?

« Bon, surtout, tu ne bouges pas, ordonna la jeune PDG. Je remonte.

\- Mais, Asami… essaya de la contredire la petite fille, inquiète.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, d'accord ? Je suis montée une fois, je peux bien monter une deuxième fois, tu ne penses pas ? »

Isolina se contenta de froncer le nez et de pincer les lèvres. Asami l'ignora et commença à remonter, prudemment. Elle avait beau dire, elle était quand même un peu plus fatiguée que la première fois…

Mais à force de détermination et de persévérance, elle réussit à rejoindre la petite fille.

« Bon, on en était où ? demanda Asami, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Ah oui. Tu me pardonnes ? Comme j'ai pardonné à mon père ?

\- Je ne te comprends pas… dit Isolina.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ?

\- Pourquoi tu veux que je te pardonne ? Tu t'en fiches… Tu veux juste que je retourne en bas avec eux.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux. »

Isolina lui lança un regard noir.

« Je veux que tu descendes, c'est vrai, accorda Asami. J'ai peur pour toi. Si tu tombes, tu pourrais te faire très mal, ou pire… Mais je ne veux pas que tu retournes avec eux. Je veux que tu fasses ce que tu veux. Et tu m'as bien dit que tu ne voulais pas retourner avec eux, c'est ça ? »

La petite fille, bien que toujours très méfiante, la regarda avec un peu plus d'intérêt et de douceur. Peut-être qu'elle était plus ouverte… Elle touchait au but, elle le savait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Isolina ? » lui demanda-t-elle, sérieusement, cherchant à sortir la réponse par son regard vert perçant.

La petite fille fut d'abord happée par ce regard, un peu hypnotisée, engourdie toute entière par cette question. Ce qu'elle voulait ? Elle pouvait le dire et on le ferait ? Comment savoir ? Non, on s'en fichait de ce qu'elle voulait… Elle avait déjà demandé à Asami de rester avec elle, mais elle n'avait pas voulu… Ce n'était pas ce que, elle, elle voulait. Elle était encore en train de la tromper.

Alors, elle détourna les yeux, serrant le tronc d'arbre entre ses doigts, alors qu'elle marmonnait amèrement :

« Tu sais déjà ce que je veux…

\- D'accord… C'est d'accord, alors.

\- Quoi ? »

Isolina se retourna vers Asami, fronçant les sourcils. Ça n'avait aucun sens !

« Isolina… dit doucement la femme aux yeux verts. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis désolée… Je voudrais que tu me pardonnes et que tu rentres avec moi. Tu crois vraiment que je serais venue si je m'en fichais ?

\- Mais tu voulais que je parte…

\- C'est vrai. Mais je ne veux plus que tu partes.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ! »

Asami soupira… Longue histoire… Mais elle pouvait peut-être lui dire, maintenant. Lui dire toute la vérité. Même si elle ne comprenait pas tout, ce n'était pas grave. Elle voulait simplement qu'elle comprenne à quel point elle tenait à elle. Elle voulait qu'elle comprenne que c'était vrai, qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

« Tu sais… au tout début, quand tu es arrivée, commença-t-elle en s'adossant contre le tronc de l'arbre et en regardant l'horizon, quand je t'ai rencontrée, je me suis promis que je ne m'attacherais pas à toi. Parce que tu n'étais pas censée rester.

« Mais le temps passait, tu étais toujours là, et j'ai commencé à t'aimer vraiment beaucoup. Et j'étais triste, parce que je pensais que tu allais un jour retrouver tes vrais parents et que tu me laisserais seule. C'était comme ça que c'était censé se passer, j'y ai cru.

« Puis, tu m'as raconté ce qui t'est arrivé, et j'ai espéré très fort que tu restes avec moi. Mais… ils ont attaqué, ils ont failli t'enlever encore une fois… J'ai… J'ai eu peur, Isolina… avoua-t-elle, la voix commençant à trembler et hoquetant. J'ai eu tellement peur, de te perdre, toi et Korra.

« J'ai déjà perdu des gens à qui je tenais, je ne veux pas revivre ça. J'ai pensé que si je te laissais t'en aller, là où tu serais en sécurité, je ne te perdrai pas vraiment, parce que là, tu serais sûrement plus heureuse, tu serais au moins en vie et beaucoup moins menacée… Mais… quand j'ai pris cette décision, je t'ai perdue quand même, et ça fait tout aussi mal. Korra est partie aussi… Dans un sens, le résultat était pire que si je n'avais rien fait. »

Des larmes silencieuses traversaient ses joues, comme faisant un voyage délicat vers un autre lieu qui soulagerait cette peine intérieure qu'elle ressentait.

Isolina l'avait écoutée en silence. Elle avait observé ce changement d'émotions. Elle n'avait jamais vu Asami pleurer. Même quand elle avait mal, elle ne pleurait pas… C'était qu'elle devait être très triste… Peut-être qu'elle ne mentait pas après tout… Elle voulait la même chose qu'elle ? Pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir alors ?

« Tu voulais être ma maman ? demanda Isolina, pour confirmer qu'elle avait bien compris.

\- Oui, je voulais vraiment être ta maman, déclara-t-elle, son cœur se dégageant d'un poids immense quand les mots sortirent de sa bouche. Même plus que Korra.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment. »

Elles restèrent ainsi, dans un silence confortable. Isolina fixait Asami, qui regardait le ciel calmement. Elle avait séché ses larmes et attendait patiemment. Et maintenant ?

Isolina était troublée. Elle voyait la sincérité peint sur le visage à la peau d'ivoire, elle le voyait à travers ses mots fragiles, ses larmes, son air doux… Pourtant, elle avait aussi vu cette même sincérité avant et ça ne l'avait pas empêchée de l'abandonner. Elle avait peur de lui faire confiance.

« Tu veux toujours être ma maman ? demanda Isolina.

\- Oui…

\- Mais tu m'as abandonnée…

\- Parce que j'avais peur. Être avec nous… c'est dangereux pour toi, c'est compliqué, je ne voulais pas que tu en souffres…

\- Je m'en fiche de ça ! »

Asami rit légèrement de l'emportement de l'enfant.

« Je sais que tu t'en fiches, ma chérie. »

Un nouveau silence se fit. Asami attendit patiemment, comme elle le faisait toujours avec Isolina. La petite fille la regarda, essayant de trouver une réponse. À quelle question ? Elle en avait tellement… Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle pouvait croire, espérer, avoir.

« Tu as toujours peur ? demanda-t-elle, tristement.

\- Oui, répondit sincèrement la jeune femme. »

Isolina fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'elle voulait… Si elle avait encore peur, ça voulait dire qu'elle allait encore l'abandonner !

Asami se tourna vers elle et lui répondit, le cœur ouvert et transparent :

« J'ai peur pour toi. Je ne veux plus jamais que tu sois capturée par Hieu. Jamais, tu entends ? Je ne veux pas non plus que tu souffres. Mais tu souffres quand tu n'es pas avec Korra et moi, non ?

\- J'ai plus personne… répondit Isolina. Mes parents sont partis… Je pensais que vous pourriez être mes mamans…

\- Isolina, j'ai besoin de savoir : tu es vraiment sûre que tu ne veux pas rester avec l'homme et la femme chez qui tu vis ? On m'a dit que c'était des gens gentils… Je ne veux pas que tu regrettes après…

\- Pourquoi je regretterais ? Je voulais rester avec toi !

\- Je sais, je sais, tenta de l'apaiser la jeune PDG. Mais il y a des choses que Korra et moi ne pourrons pas forcément assurer…

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Eh bien, par exemple, parfois Korra et moi avons de grosses responsabilités et qu'on doit partir loin pendant longtemps. Quand ça arrive, comme quand je suis partie, tu ne peux pas venir avec nous, tu comprends ? Tu seras obligée de rester ici, toute seule.

\- D'accord…

\- La vie que tu avais avec nous ne pourra pas être la même que celle que tu as eu jusqu'à maintenant, non plus…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il faudra que tu ailles à l'école, que tu passes du temps avec d'autres gens. Que tu sois avec eux ou avec nous, tu n'as pas trop le choix… Le problème, c'est que parfois les gens sont méchants parce que tu as deux mamans, et pas quand tu as un papa et une maman.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ah, c'est compliqué... Et puis, il y en a d'autres qui pourraient t'embêter parce que tu es notre fille...

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'ils nous aiment pas, par exemple. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi les gens n'aimeraient pas Korra et Asami ? Elles étaient super gentilles ! La plupart du temps…

« Et puis, surtout… reprit la PDG. Avec Hieu… tu ne pourras jamais rester seule. Il faudra des gens pour te protéger tout le temps. Jusqu'à qu'on les attrape. »

La petite fille grimaça.

« Isolina, je sais que tu veux revenir. Je veux que tu reviennes. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, et c'est la vérité. Mais il y a une autre vérité, et il faut que tu l'acceptes, c'est que ça va être très dur. À cause de ce que j'ai fait, maintenant j'ai plus le droit d'être ta maman…

\- Quoi ? Comment ça ? Mais je veux que tu sois ma maman ! Tu viens de dire !...

\- Attends, calme-toi. Laisse-moi finir. »

La petite fille fit la moue, mais écouta.

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre, mais au niveau de la loi… je ne suis rien pour toi. Maintenant, c'est la femme qui est en bas qui est ta maman. Et son mari, c'est ton papa.

\- Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas !

\- Je sais. On va trouver une solution, d'accord ?

\- Si je redescends, maintenant… je resterai avec toi ?

\- Je ferai tout pour.

\- Tu promets ? Tu m'abandonneras plus ?

\- O-Oui… Je… te le promets. »

Elle avait un peu hésité en disant cela, mais elle se rappelait de la réalité des choses : ce n'était pas aussi simple. Si elle promettait tout cela à Isolina, il y avait quand même des chances qu'elle ne puisse pas tenir sa promesse, et ce serait pire que tout.

Mais pouvait-elle vraiment faire autrement ? Non. Mais elle ne trahirait pas sa promesse. S'il fallait qu'elle touche les extrêmes pour la tenir, elle le ferait.

« Plus jamais ?

\- Plus jamais, Isolina. On sera toujours ensemble. Je t'aimerai toujours et je serai ta maman. »

Elle remarqua le regard de l'enfant se métamorphoser, fondre complètement en un mélange de confiance retrouvée, de véritable espoir et de joie.

Alors, sans même penser au danger qu'il y avait de rater la branche et de tomber, Isolina se jeta dans ses bras. Asami n'eut pas le temps d'être surprise. Elle la réceptionna et la serra contre elle, formant comme une boule pour la protéger si jamais elles tombaient.

Mais elles ne tombèrent pas. Isolina l'entoura de ses petits bras et se blottit contre elle, heureuse de pouvoir de nouveau prendre refuge dans les bras de la femme aux cheveux de jais.

« Tu m'as manqué… » pleurnicha Isolina.

Asami de son côté, qui croyait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais plus la tenir dans ses bras il n'y avait pas quelques heures de cela, sentit exploser en elle une bulle d'émotions. Un ensemble de soulagement, de félicité, de joie, une immense joie, et le retrait de toute cette amertume et de cette folie grisâtre qui s'était emparée de son humeur ces derniers temps.

Elle avait la vie entre ses bras. La vie d'une enfant, mais aussi sa vie à elle qu'elle ne pouvait plus imaginer dans son intarissable éclat. Et peu importait si des ombres la menaçaient. Elle la protégerait, et cette fois, elle ne céderait plus. Elle ferait tout pour que plus jamais elles ne soient séparées.

Alors, consciente de cette réalité doublement plus puissante qu'elle ne l'avait été auparavant maintenant qu'elle avait failli la perdre, elle serra Isolina entre plus fort contre elle, alors qu'elle se mit à sangloter.

Isolina, qui sentit les légers sursauts de son corps et ses petites respirations saccadées, se dégagea un peu pour regarder le visage de la jeune femme.

« Tu pleures aussi ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi... Tu m'as tellement manqué. »

Elle l'embrassa tendrement sur le front.

« Je t'aime, Isolina. Peu importe ce qui se passe après, n'oublie jamais que je t'aime. Je ferai toujours tout mon possible pour te protéger.

\- Même m'abandonner ?

\- Non, pas t'abandonner. Peut-être qu'on te mettra en sécurité dans un endroit loin, mais ce sera surement pour les urgences, d'accord ? Tu resteras avec nous. Tu es notre fille... »

Isolina lui fit un nouveau câlin.

—

Voyant qu'Isolina avait cessé de faire sa forte tête et qu'elle était dorénavant dans les bras de la jeune femme d'affaires, Korra et Lin soufflèrent légèrement. Bon, et voilà, plus qu'à les faire descendre… Enfin, en ce qui concernait la chef de la police, car l'Avatar n'avait qu'une hâte, rejoindre sa femme et la fille.

« J'y vais ! dit Korra, en enfourchant son bâton volant.

\- Eh… Je suppose, oui… soupira Lin alors qu'elle était déjà partie. »

Bon, tout cela, ce n'était pas ses affaires. Elle alla s'occuper de disperser ses troupes : le spectacle était terminé !

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers le couple qui guettait la scène qui se déroulait en haut. Il faudrait sûrement s'occuper de ça aussi… Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle avait la vague impression qu'Asami et Isolina n'allaient plus se lâcher. Elle soupira. Pourvu que tout soit simple à présent…

Korra arriva rapidement au sommet de l'arbre.

« Alors, comment ça va, p'tit chiot ? lança-t-elle à Isolina.

\- Korra ! s'écria celle-ci, heureuse de la revoir.

\- Tu m'as manquée.

\- Tu m'as manquée aussi !

\- Korra, tu la descends, s'il te plait ? suggéra Asami.

\- Tu viens pas avec moi ? demanda Isolina, inquiète.

\- Korra va avoir du mal à nous porter toutes les deux. Alors, je serai en bas juste après toi.

\- Promis ?

\- Promis. »

Alors, Isolina se laissa faire et Korra la prit dans ses bras pour la ramener sur la terre ferme. Elle en profita pour lui faire un bisou exagéré sur la joue, ce qui fit rire la jeune enfant et sourire les deux femmes. Asami resta en haut, elle regarda Republic City et tous ses environs. Et dire que quelque part, Hieu et ses troupes se cachaient et pouvaient ruiner tout ce qu'elles avaient construit… Mais elle les débusquerait, et Isolina resterait avec elle. Il n'était plus question de sécurité ou d'avoir peur : elle allait se battre, puisqu'il le fallait.

Korra revint à peine une minute plus tard. Elle la prit par la taille, collant son corps au sien.

« Tu as pleuré ? lui demanda-t-elle, en passant affectueusement ses pouces sur les joues pâles.

\- Ça se voit tant que ça ? demanda Asami, en souriant.

\- Non, pas tellement. Je te connais, c'est tout.

\- On va la ramener à la maison maintenant. Je ne la laisserai plus repartir.

\- Ah oui ? Heureuse alors ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Et toi ?

\- Très.

\- Tu vas rentrer à la maison, maintenant ?

\- Je me demande… fit semblant d'hésiter Korra.

\- Idiote, lui dit Asami en lui faisant une pichenette sur le nez. »

La femme aux yeux bleus gloussa avant d'embrasser sa femme.

« Où veux-tu que j'aille ? Les deux personnes que j'aime le plus au monde sont à la maison, déclara-t-elle.

\- Et ça restera comme ça dorénavant. Je ne ferai plus cette erreur deux fois, Korra. Je te le promets.

\- Bien. »

Korra et Asami atterrirent. Isolina les attendait avec impatiente. Elle était sous l'ombre de l'immense arbre, et ses « parents » lui parlaient, la femme étant agenouillée devant elle. Cependant, elle se sentait plus persécutée qu'autre chose. Elle ne voulait plus jamais les revoir ! Elle voulait faire comme si elle n'était jamais partie de la maison.

Quand elle vit les deux femmes mettre pied à terre, elle courut instantanément vers elles, se réfugiant derrière les jambes d'Asami. Cette dernière passa une main dans ses cheveux, et lui lança un regard tendre et rassurant.

L'homme et la femme s'approchèrent. La femme, toujours affirmée et solide, était devant et l'homme se faisait un peu plus petit derrière.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe maintenant ? demanda la femme.

\- Isolina veut rester avec nous, déclara la PDG.

\- Ça, je m'en étais aperçue... Mais ça ne marche pas comme ça.

\- Je sais. Écoutez, je suis désolée de ce que je vous ai dit tout à l'heure. J'étais à cran, et je n'avais pas le droit de juger de votre aptitude à être ses parents quand c'est moi qui ai causé cette situation... inconfortable pour tout le monde. Mais je crois que c'est quand même mieux qu'Isolina revienne vivre avec nous. C'est ce qu'elle veut. Si elle retourne avec vous, j'ai peur qu'elle ne continue à se mettre en danger.

\- Donc, en gros, vous avez changé d'avis et voulez la reprendre alors qu'on a sa garde ?

\- Oui.

\- Et vous voulez me faire croire qu'elle veut retourner avec vous après tout ce que vous lui avez fait ?

\- Oui ! intervint Isolina, d'un coup mue d'une volonté héroïque. Asami est ma maman !

\- Isolina ! la reprit la jeune femme. C'est pas gentil de dire ça...

\- Mais tu as dit que tu serai ma maman...

\- Oui, c'est vrai, mais pour l'instant, c'est elle ta maman.

\- Mais je veux pas ! Je veux que ce soit toi !

\- Je sais, je sais, Isolina, calme-toi. Tu te rappelles ? Je t'ai promis de tout faire pour que ça change.

\- D'accord... bougonna-t-elle. »

À leur plus grande surprise, la femme se mit à rire. Tout le monde se tourna vers elle, et elle finit par s'arrêter, continuant naturellement la conversation.

« Bon, vous savez quoi ? Je vous la laisse, mais en échange, vous devrez faire quelque chose pour moi. »

Chantage ? Asami était légèrement surprise et stupéfaite de ce changement soudain de position. Forcément, elle allait lui demander quelque chose de compliqué... De l'argent ? Du pouvoir ? Du matériel ? De la technologie ? Une faveur ?

Mais elle ne se démonta pas. C'était sa chance de rattraper son erreur et de rendre Isolina heureuse.

« Ce que vous voulez, répondit-elle.

\- Promettez-moi... »

Elle fit une pause dramatique.

« … que vous ne l'abandonnerez plus cette fois. Plus jamais.

\- Évidemment, répondit la femme d'affaires, confuse.

\- Bon, parfait. Vous venez récupérer ses affaires quand ?

\- Attendez... C'est tout ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Vous voulez dire que vous allez céder vos droits parentaux juste comme ça ? Et on entendra plus jamais parler de vous ?

\- C'est ça, oui. »

Korra et Asami se regardèrent, fronçant les sourcils. Il y avait anguille sous roche...

La femme soupira un peu, puis sortit un badge.

« Agent Chrystal. Je suis chargée de l'affaire d'Isolina. Disons que Beifong se doutait qu'il y allait avoir des problèmes, et on s'est dit que c'était peut-être mieux d'avoir une protection rapprochée, donc j'ai demandé sa garde. Ne vous méprenez pas, si elle avait voulu rester avec nous, je l'aurai gardée, mais... »

Elle pointa l'homme, derrière elle.

« ... je crois que mon mari n'est pas vraiment prêt pour avoir un enfant de toute façon.

\- Mais tout était si soudain ! défendit-il, affolé. »

Asami rit. Oui, pour elles aussi ça avait été soudain... Elle ne saurait vraiment dire si elles avaient été prêtes dès le début, si elles avaient accueilli Isolina dans la perspective de la garder, ou si tout avait évolué doucement pour arriver à ce moment-là. C'était sûrement un mélange des deux, un coup du destin, un bon timing, et l'assouvissement d'un désir réprimé. En tout cas, elle était contente que tout se soit déroulé de cette façon, avec les bons et les mauvais moments, parce que le chemin qu'elles avaient tracé ne s'effacerait pas de sitôt.

« Bon, bref, reprit l'agent de police, vous passez donc quand pour récupérer ses affaires ? »

Ils convinrent que l'une d'entre elles passeraient le soir même, étant donné que Chrystal avait encore du travail jusque tard. Elle devait sûrement aider à remobiliser les troupes, à gérer tout ce bazar, sûrement actualiser le dossier… Elle avait également promis à Asami de faire tout son possible pour arrêter Hieu le plus vite possible.

Ensuite, ils se séparèrent.

C'était aussi facile que ça… Enfin, juridiquement, peut-être pas, mais… pour l'instant, Isolina était avec elles, et elle le resterait. Qu'y avait-il à espérer de mieux ?

Asami souffla, soulagée. Korra lui jeta un regard, souriante et excitée. Sa femme la regarda aussi, avec cette même chaleur, cette même joie, cette même intensité retrouvée. Oui, comme ça, c'était bien.

« Bon, il faut croire que c'était pas compliqué que ça, finalement ! s'enthousiasma Korra. Tu vois, p'tit chiot, tu vas pouvoir rester avec nous maintenant… »

Isolina sourit, alors que l'Avatar lui ébouriffait légèrement les cheveux.

« Bon, et si on rentrait ? proposa Asami.

\- À la maison ?

\- Oui.

\- Comme une famille ?

\- Oui, comme une famille. Notre famille, à toutes les trois. »

Isolina sourit alors, encore plus brillamment qu'avant. Les deux femmes ne purent s'empêcher de sourire aussi, puis elles se mirent en marche vers la voiture.

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse l'atteindre, Lin les intercepta :

« Attendez une seconde toutes les trois ! Vous pensez vraiment que vous pouvez partir comme ça ?

\- On aura au moins essayé, répondit Korra en plaisantant.

\- C'est ça oui ! Et je fais quoi moi ?

\- On est pas chef de police, nous…

\- Vous êtes des mères indignes. Franchement, quel bazar vous avez mis…

\- Merci, Lin, dit Asami, véritablement et intensément reconnaissante pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait.

\- C'est ça oui… bougonna-t-elle. Que ça ne se reproduise plus ! C'est bien compris ?

\- Évidemment.

\- Bon, bien. Faites-en sorte de rendre cette gamine heureuse. On se charge des criminels.

\- Et on sera là pour vous assister.

\- Je crois que vous allez devoir vous occuper d'obtenir officiellement sa garde déjà…

\- On y arrivera.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Bon, rentrez chez vous et reposez-vous pour l'instant. Des agents sont en planque chez vous et les troupes sont prêtes, si quoi que ce soit arrive… Le Lotus Blanc est sur place également.

\- Merci. »

Lin s'en alla, les deux femmes et la fille rejoignirent la voiture. Mais, avant d'entrer dedans, Korra se rappela qu'elle devait absolument repasser à l'Île du Temple de l'Air ; elle y avait laissé Naga, dans l'urgence et il fallait aller la chercher !

Alors, Asami rentra seule avec Isolina. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui faire visiter, mais…

« Je crois que tu vas devoir dormir avec nous ce soir par contre, annonça-t-elle. J'ai lancé des rénovations dans ta chambre et ce n'est pas encore fini, et je doute que tu veuilles dormir dans une des chambres plus éloignées…

\- Je veux rester avec toi.

\- Je m'en doutais. Ça te dérange si j'appelle Lu ? C'est lui qui m'a prévenu que tu avais disparu, donc il doit s'inquiéter. »

Isolina secoua la tête et suivit Asami, qui s'assit devant le téléphone dans son bureau. Elle allait essayer de joindre son assistant, mais une petite main tira sur ses habits.

Elle se tourna vers la petite fille, qui avait pris un air timide et hésitant. La jeune femme haussa un sourcil : que voulait-elle ?

Elle attendit patiemment, Isolina la regarda, puis regarda la sol, puis la regarda de nouveau. Elle se rapprocha encore un peu, avant de laisser s'échapper un très léger « Maman », hésitant et à peine audible, comme si elle testait ce que ça pouvait faire si elle le disait. Elle avait le droit maintenant, non ? Comme ça, Asami serait sa maman et elle ne pourrait plus s'échapper.

Le cœur d'Asami s'embruma de mille sensations toutes aussi agréables les unes que les autres et elle sourit brillamment. Elle passa une main dans les cheveux d'Isolina et celle-ci releva la tête, surprenant l'affection sans borne de la jeune femme.

« Oui ? » lui dit-elle, confirmant qu'elle pouvait utiliser ce terme pour se référer à elle.

La petite fille tendit alors ses bras : elle ne voulait pas être éloignée d'Asami, même d'un centimètre. Alors, la jeune femme la prit sur ses genoux, l'entourant d'un bras et embrassant ses cheveux. Une fois qu'Isolina eut fini de s'installer, se calant contre sa poitrine, elle entra enfin le numéro de son bureau, tout en caressant la petite fille dans ses bras. Elle avait presque envie de ne pas passer cet appel, pour ne pas troubler le moment… Elle était bien comme ça. Elle se sentait sereine. Enfin.

Très peu de temps après, on répondit :

« Lu ? Alors, cette réunion ? fit-elle.

\- Asami ! s'écria-t-il, heureux d'avoir de ses nouvelles. La réunion s'est bien passée. Tout le monde est parti, mais ils espèrent te revoir bientôt.

\- Évidemment.

\- Et toi ? Tout s'est bien passé ? Tout le monde va bien ?

\- Oui, oui, on est rentré à la maison.

\- On ?

\- Korra arrive bientôt, et Isolina est avec moi.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Tu veux dire bonjour à Lu ? lui demanda-t-elle. »

Isolina lui fit signe que non. Elle n'aimait toujours pas les appareils qui parlaient. Ça lui faisait trop bizarre.

« Bon, non, elle n'a pas envie, dit Asami.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Je la reverrai bientôt, j'imagine.

\- Certainement…

\- En tout cas, je suis content. Tu passeras sûrement moins de temps dans ton bureau à broyer du noir.

\- À travailler, rectifia-t-elle.

\- C'est ça oui… Bon, je te laisse profiter de ta petite famille ! À la semaine prochaine ! »

La conversation se termina et Asami réfléchit un peu. Isolina était sur ses genoux, en train de la regarder avec interrogation.

« Il est encore tôt, déclara-t-elle. Est-ce que tu veux aller au Temple de l'Air ? On pourrait aller manger là-bas. Je sais que tu as beaucoup manqué à Reena, elle serait contente de te revoir.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui, elle était très inquiète. Tu veux qu'on aille la voir ?

\- Mais Korra a dit qu'elle rentrait à la maison avec Naga.

\- Si on part maintenant, on peut la rejoindre avant qu'elle parte.

\- D'accord ! »

Isolina ne se fit pas prier et sautilla presque en tirant Asami à l'extérieur, ce qui fit rire la femme aux yeux verts.

Bientôt, elles arrivaient à l'Île du Temple de l'Air où elles virent Korra discuter avec Opal et Reena, Naga à côté d'elle avec un sac à dos. Dès que les yeux de la petite maitre de l'air se posèrent sur les deux nouvelles arrivantes, elle se précipita vers elles. Elle arriva à pleine vitesse, clouant presque Isolina au sol en l'étreignant.

« Tu es là ! » lui dit-elle.

Isolina fut tellement surprise qu'elle ne réagit pas d'abord. Son amie se dégagea un peu, la regarda dans les yeux avec une profonde joie et un immense sourire avant de se jeter sur elle encore une fois.

« Tu es là, tu es là, tu es là ! répéta-t-elle, en sautillant pour ponctuer ses mots. J'ai cru que je te reverrai plus jamais…

\- Moi aussi, lui dit Isolina en lui rendant son étreinte. »

Reena se retira une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois, elle vint se planter devant Asami. Elle la regarda brièvement avant de lui faire un câlin aussi.

« Merci, lui dit-elle.

\- Je n'ai rien fait, Reena… C'est tout grâce à Isolina. »

Elle lui sourit un peu une fois que l'enfant se fut détachée d'elle et Reena la regarda un peu honteusement, se faisant comme minuscule et invisible — chose qu'elle faisait très rarement compte tenu de son caractère assez exubérant.

« Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle. J'ai été méchante avec toi. Maman a dit que c'était pas bien, mais Isolina me manquait…

\- Je comprends. Ce n'est pas grave. Je suis désolée aussi, je ne voulais pas te blesser. »

Reena hocha la tête, puis estimant qu'elle en avait fini, elle retourna auprès d'Isolina, lui prenant la main et lui disant d'un air excité :

« J'ai trouvé plein de nouvelles cachettes ! Tu veux voir ?

\- Ouais ! Je peux y aller, Asami ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

\- Bien sûr, ma puce. Faites-en sorte de revenir quand on mangera. »

Elle l'embrassa rapidement avant de s'enfuir avec Reena, découvrir les secrets de l'île. La femme aux yeux verts sourit un peu avant de rejoindre sa femme et Opal qui l'attendaient.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda Korra. Je croyais que je devais vous rejoindre à la maison ?

\- Changement de plan : j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait rester un peu ici, pour la soirée. Ça faisait longtemps que Reena et Isolina ne s'étaient pas vues et je me suis dit que ça leur ferait plaisir. »

Les trois femmes regardèrent les deux petites filles courir dans tous les sens et s'échapper dans l'un de leurs nombreux repères, à l'abri des regards. Effectivement, les deux filles étaient très contentes de se revoir et toute cette joie attendrissaient les jeunes adultes.

« Tu as bien fait, dit Opal. Quand Korra a dit qu'Isolina était de retour, j'entendais déjà Reena me persécuter jusqu'à qu'on aille la voir. Tu ne sais pas la misère que tu m'évites, soupira la maitre de l'Air. Je vais prévenir que vous restez pour le diner ; je pense que personne ne s'en formalisera. »

Les deux femmes la suivirent, saluant au passage leurs amis et prenant des nouvelles de chacun, jusqu'à qu'il fut l'heure de diner.

—

« Tu restes, hein, cette fois ? » s'inquiéta Reena.

Elle ne voulait plus que son amie parte. Il était vrai qu'elle avait beaucoup d'amis, à l'école et sur l'île, mais elle aimait vraiment passer du temps avec Isolina. Elle était différente de tout le monde, elle était intéressante. Et puis, elle avait tellement dû insister pour pouvoir être son amie qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais que ça change !

« Asami a dit que cette fois elle ne me laissera plus, répondit Isolina.

\- Tu penses que c'est vrai ? Elle changera pas d'avis ?

\- Elle a promis…

\- Ça veut dire qu'elle va être ta maman maintenant ? »

Isolina hocha la tête.

« Elle a dit que Korra et elle sont mes mamans maintenant.

\- C'est super ! Je suis trop contente ! Mais attends… pourquoi tu l'appelles encore Asami alors ? »

Isolina se contenta de regarder ailleurs, le visage un peu fermé. Reena pencha un peu la tête, le regard interrogateur. Elle ne dit rien et attendit patiemment une réponse de son amie. La fille aux yeux bleus lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de regarder de nouveau au loin. Ensuite, elle formula enfin une réponse.

« C'est… bizarre de l'appeler comme ça… J'ai l'habitude de l'appeler Asami… Et puis, ma maman… je sais pas si elle aimerait ça…

\- Mais c'est bizarre d'appeler sa maman par son prénom, non ? Si tu veux vraiment qu'Asami soit ta maman, faut que tu l'appelles 'maman'.

\- Mais… j'avais déjà une maman…

\- Et tu en as deux en plus. Regarde, si t'appelles Asami 'maman', ça veut pas dire que tu peux pas appeler Korra maman. C'est pareil avec ta maman d'avant. Elles sont toutes tes mamans.

\- J'imagine…

\- Bon bah voilà ! Problème réglé ! »

Reena sourit brillamment, ravie de sa merveilleuse logique, mais Isolina restait perplexe. Est-ce que c'était vraiment comme ça que ça marchait ? Est-ce qu'elle avait vraiment besoin d'appeler Asami 'maman' pour qu'elle soit vraiment sa nouvelle maman ? Pour qu'elle s'occupe d'elle et ne l'abandonne pas ? S'il fallait le faire, elle voulait bien, mais elle trouvait toujours ça un peu troublant… Peut-être qu'il fallait juste qu'elle s'y habitue…

Elle pensa à sa maman et son papa qui étaient partis… Qu'est-ce qu'ils feraient eux ? Ça ne les dérangerait pas trop ? Elle ne pouvait pas savoir : ils n'étaient plus là. Mais… elle ne voulait pas les oublier…

Elle essaya de ne pas trop penser à tout ça et elle continua à parler de tout et de rien avec Reena, à faire le tour des autres cachettes, jusqu'à qu'elles retournent auprès des adultes pour manger.

Isolina retourna auprès d'Asami et Reena resta avec elle. Quelques fois pendant le repas, alors qu'Isolina allait interpeler Asami par son prénom, Reena lui donnait de petits coups de coude pour qu'elle change. Alors, elle essayait de l'appeler 'maman' comme son amie le voulait. Après quelques fois, ça lui parut un peu plus naturel quoiqu'un peu étrange et osé.

La jeune femme aux yeux verts fut un peu suspicieuse et haussa un sourcil. Il semblerait qu'il y avait quelques petites choses à régler de ce côté-là…

Le repas se termina dans la joie et dans la bonne humeur. L'Avatar et la femme d'affaires décidèrent de ne pas rester trop tard, la journée ayant été éprouvante et forte en émotions, et la petite fille de six ans ayant besoin de se reposer et de se remettre de tout cela.

Elles rentrèrent donc au manoir et Korra, qui n'avait pas oublié leurs soucis de plus tôt, ressortit presque immédiatement pour voir si elle ne pouvait pas récupérer les affaires d'Isolina : c'était encore assez tôt dans la soirée, quoiqu'un peu tard pour une enfant.

Asami et Isolina restèrent donc toutes les deux. La jeune femme la fit se préparer pour aller se coucher et comme elle n'avait pas d'habits de rechange, elle lui prêta un t-shirt bien trop grand qui pouvait faire office de chemise de nuit en attendant que Korra rentre.

Ensuite, Asami s'installa sur le lit, en tailleur.

« Viens là », dit-elle à Isolina, en tapotant l'espace devant elle.

La petite fille se plaça devant Asami, se demandant ce qu'elle voulait faire. Alors, la femme aux yeux verts la fit se mettre dos à elle et commença à lui tresser les cheveux en fredonnant un air doux et fragile. Isolina l'écouta et se détendit, sentant les doigts délicat d'Asami jouer avec sa chevelure.

« Tu sais, finit par dire Asami sa tresse presque finie, tu n'es pas obligée de m'appeler 'maman' si ça te met mal à l'aise. »

La petite fille fut troublée par ses paroles et ne trouva rien à dire. N'était-ce pas exactement le contraire que ce que lui soutenait Reena ?

« Tu te souviens ce que je t'ai raconté tout à l'heure, sur l'arbre ? À propos de ma mère ? continua Asami. finissant la tresse.

\- Oui… dit Isolina, ne comprenant pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir.

\- Mon père n'a jamais aimé de nouveau, je n'ai jamais eu d'autre mère. Mais si ça avait été le cas, je t'avoue que je ne sais pas si j'aurais été capable de l'appeler 'maman', elle aussi… »

Isolina se retourna, plongeant ses yeux bleus dans les yeux verts d'Asami.

« C'est vrai ?

\- C'est Reena qui t'a dit que tu devais m'appeler 'maman' maintenant ? »

Plutôt que de lui répondre, Isolina reformula ce que lui avait dit son amie :

« Mais ça va faire bizarre si tu es maman et que je t'appelle pas comme ma maman !

\- Peut-être… Mais ça veut pas dire que tu dois te forcer. Tu peux m'appeler Asami ou maman, je ne t'aimerai pas plus, je ne t'aimerai pas moins, et ça ne changera pas le fait que dorénavant tu seras ma fille, notre fille. »

Isolina se rassit et regarda ses pieds. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de cette conversation. Et comme d'habitude, comme elle n'arrivait pas à tout comprendre, elle posa plus de questions :

« Tu n'aimes pas quand je t'appelle 'maman' ? »

Asami gloussa un peu.

« Si… Si, j'aime bien ça. J'aime bien être une mère pour toi, et pas juste sur papier. »

Même si théoriquement, même sur le papier, elle n'était pas sa mère. Pas encore.

« Tu penses que… ma maman d'avant elle serait d'accord ? demanda Isolina, un peu fébrile.

\- Je ne sais pas, Isolina. Je ne connaissais pas tes parents. Mais… ils ne sont plus là, tu ne peux rien y faire. Si tu as l'impression de leur faire du mal quand tu m'appelles comme ça, dans ce cas ne le fais pas.

\- J'ai peur de les oublier… de les remplacer… Mais je veux pas…

\- Je vois… Tu sais, le meilleur moyen de lutter contre l'oubli, c'est de figer les souvenirs.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Si tu ne veux pas oublier tes parents, pourquoi tu n'écrirais pas tout ce que tu te souviens d'eux ? Comme ça, dès que tu as peur d'oublier, tu pourras relire tous tes souvenirs et tu seras sûre qu'ils ne te quitteront plus jamais.

\- Oui ! s'écria Isolina, ravie de cette solution.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu oublies tes parents, Isolina, et je ne veux pas les remplacer non plus. Ils seront toujours tes parents, comme ma mère et mon père sont toujours mes parents même s'ils sont tous les deux morts aujourd'hui. Je ne peux pas et ne veux pas les remplacer, mais je veux bien accepter que d'autres personnes entrent dans ma vie. Après, qui sont ses personnes et comment je les appelle, ça ne tient qu'à moi, et c'est pareil pour toi. Compris ? »

Isolina hocha la tête.

« Allez, au lit maintenant ! »

Elle leva les couvertures et Isolina se plaça au milieu du lit. Elle demanda un dernier câlin à Asami, se lovant contre elle pour s'endormir. La femme aux yeux verts savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus bouger, mais elle la laissa faire, l'étreignant contre elle et lui caressant ses cheveux noirs tressés.

« Tu restes là, hein ? s'assura Isolina.

\- Oui. Et je serai là quand tu te réveilleras aussi. Et demain, et le jour d'après, et tous les jours. C'est promis.

\- D'accord… Bonne nuit… Maman. »

Elle avait lâché ce dernier mot avec un léger sourire, tout en se blottissant encore davantage contre Asami. Elle était bien là, avec elle. Ça lui plaisait finalement qu'Asami puisse être sa mère. Alors, si c'était son choix, elle choisissait d'appeler Asami 'maman' et Korra aussi, mais elle n'oublierait pas ce qu'il y avait avant.

Comme disait Reena, ça lui faisait juste deux mamans de plus. Et comme le disait Asami, elle était la seule à pouvoir choisir ce que ces personnes représentaient ou comment elle les appelait. Alors, même si Korra et Asami n'étaient pas ses mamans comme sa maman d'avant, elles seraient quand même ses mamans, parce qu'elles étaient gentilles et spéciales et qu'elle les aimait et voulait rester avec elle. C'était de bonnes raisons, non ?

De son côté, la femme aux yeux verts sourit. Elle était contente que sa conversation avec Isolina l'ait aidé à éclaircir les choses. Elle n'avait plus ce petit ton résigné et troublé, mais un bien plus décidé et charmant. Dans ces conditions, ça ne la gênait pas de se faire appeler 'maman'. Elle allait apprécier voir la tête de Korra quand Isolina allait se mettre à l'appeler 'maman' aussi, car elle ne doutait pas que ça allait arriver à un moment ou à un autre.

« D'accord, répondit Asami, indiquant qu'elle avait compris sa décision. Bonne nuit, ma fille. »

Peu de temps après, Isolina s'endormit et Asami attendit Korra.

—

Korra avait pris Naga pour aller chez les parents officiels d'Isolina. Elle en avait un peu marre de voler, puis Naga avait besoin de se dégourdir les pattes, étant restée sur l'Île du Temple de l'Air depuis un bout de temps. Puis, comme Isolina dormirait avec elles, Naga devrait sûrement rester dehors, donc autant passer un peu de temps avec elle.

Elles arrivèrent assez rapidement à la demeure du couple. Il y avait encore de la lumière, donc Korra en déduit qu'ils ne dormaient pas encore. Elle se permit donc de sonner et ils vinrent vite lui ouvrir, lui apportant ce qu'ils avaient qui appartenait à Isolina. Une grosse valise… Ça allait être pratique de transporter ça jusqu'au manoir…

Elle les remercia, ils discutèrent légèrement, puis Korra leur dit qu'ils se reverraient bientôt ; ce qui sans nul doute était promis à arriver, étant donné que les soucis de la garde d'Isolina devaient encore être réglés.

Ensuite, elle partit. Elle finit par essayer de porter la valise tout en guidant Naga, ce qui la fit s'arrêter plusieurs fois (on ne pouvait pas dire que les manœuvres étaient extrêmement précises…). Elle finit par arriver chez elle, quoique bien plus tard que ce qu'elle pensait, non pas qu'elle s'en rendit compte immédiatement. C'est pourquoi elle laissa Naga entrer, pensant que peut-être Isolina voudrait jouer un peu avec elle — Reena l'avait tout de suite accaparée, donc elles avaient seulement joué un peu avec Naga, qui était pourtant ravie de retrouver sa jeune amie.

Se rendant compte du silence dans la maison, elle laissa la valise près de l'entrée et commença à se diriger en silence vers la chambre. La porte était ouverte, il y avait de la lumière, mais aucun bruit. Elle jeta alors un coup d'œil à l'intérieur et remarqua Isolina et Asami, toutes deux endormies l'une contre l'autre.

Ces deux-là, alors… Bon, je suppose que je n'ai plus qu'à trouver un autre endroit où dormir, pour ne pas les réveiller, pensa-t-elle.

Alors qu'elle allait partir, sa chienne-ours polaire lui bloqua le passage, la poussant à l'intérieur de sa chambre avec sa grosse truffe.

« Naga ! » rouspéta Korra, entre le murmure et un mécontentement plus prononcé.

Elle arriva au bout du lit et vit Asami qui s'éveillait doucement. Quand elle la remarqua, elle lui sourit.

« Viens », lui dit-elle, en lui tendant la main.

Korra prit la main à la peau pâle et prudemment se glissa aux côtés de la petite fille, sans la réveiller. Asami garda sa main dans la sienne et finit par se rendormir. La femme aux yeux bleus ne s'endormit pas tout de suite et regarda les deux endormies.

Puis, voyant que Naga s'était installée au pied du lit et commençait à ronfler doucement, elle se dit qu'elle ferait bien d'en faire de même et se laissa bercer par les souffles légers des corps qui l'entouraient.

Korra sourit avant de s'endormir : c'était sa famille, sa femme et sa fille. Elle n'avait pas été pas aussi préoccupée par ce besoin d'enfant qu'Asami l'avait été auparavant, mais elle était contente et s'estimait heureuse que cette dernière ait ramené Isolina à la maison. Dorénavant, elle n'imaginait plus les choses être autrement.

La nuit était paisible, leur sommeil fut paisible, c'était un nouveau départ, qui cette fois serait tout aussi paisible.

* * *

 **A/N : Merci pour la lecture ! Ce serait gentil de poster une review ! Surtout considérant l'horrible souffrance que ce fut de réécrire ce truc deux fois x) J'espère que la qualité s'est développée par le travail ! (Sinon, je vais pleurer, je vous préviens :p)**

 **Donc, pour les petites informations/anecdotes : ce chapitre était censé (je dis bien « censé ») être le dernier. Et puis, je me suis rendue compte que ce serait une fin pas terrible. Enfin, si, elle est pas mal comme fin, au fond. Mais j'avais très envie de faire un épilogue, puis on va pas se mentir, je laisse cent cinquante trucs en suspens.**

 **Donc, finalement, l'épilogue est devenu des chapitres, parce qu'il y a encore de nombreuses choses à régler. Évidemment, c'est mon droit de ne pas les régler et de décréter, si je le voulais, que l'histoire finit ici. Cependant, c'est soit je ne traite pas les choses (je m'arrête là), soit je les traite complètement, et non pas à moitié (comme j'avais prévu de le faire, mais c'était vraiment trop bizarre).**

 **Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire qu'il reste encore trois chapitres et que le dernier sera probablement aussi long que celui-ci (c'est le seul que je n'ai pas encore fini…). Donc, ces trois chapitres viendront probablement dans un petit bout de temps, même si je vais essayer de mettre moins d'un an xD J'espère que vous resterez avec moi quand même ! Même si l'intrigue principale est plus ou moins bouclée x)**

 **Voilà, je crois que c'est tout ! Je ne vous dis pas adieu, parce que je repasserai ;-) Je ne vous dis pas à bientôt non plus, parce que j'ai la grande impression que ce ne sera pas de sitôt. Mais je vous dis : à plus !**

 **Lion**

* * *

 **Réponses reviews guest :**

 **Loann37** **:**

 **Coucou !**

 **Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre également :)**

 **Évidemment, toute tristesse, mal être, ou émotion négative est revendiquée et assumée ! Pour le bien de l'histoire, toujours ;-)**

 **Ahah, j'avoue que les personnages dans cette histoires sont très, très, très butés xD Mais il en faut bien des gens obstinés !**

 **Merci encore et à une prochaine fois !**

 **Lion**

 **Lou de peyrac** **:**

 **Coucou !**

 **Tu m'as pas déjà laissé une review sur une autre histoire ? Ton pseudo me dit quelque chose… Ou peut-être que c'était celle-là… Bref, merci pour la review !**

 **Ce chapitre devrait être un peu plus long :p Mais c'est un bon signe que tu aies l'impression que ça passe vite x) Désolée de ne pas pouvoir poster plus souvent :)**

 **À une prochaine fois !**

 **Lion**


	24. Une dangereuse confrontation

**A/N : Bonjour à tous !**

 **Je vous ai manqué ? :p Allez, ça fait plus d'un mois, je vous ai manqué un peu, j'espère ! Bon, j'ai des bonnes et des… bonnes nouvelles, je crois ? Déjà, un nouveau chapitre, c'est une très bonne nouvelle.**

 **Pour le nom de l'organisation, il n'est pas moi, c'est un lecteur anglophone qui me l'a proposé, il se trouve que ça m'allait assez bien, même si je cherchais à remplacer plutôt la fleur… Enfin, je vous laisse voir.**

 **Essayez de pas trop vous perdre dans la chronologie au fait. Je sais que j'ai des idées bizarres, mais c'est parce que les prochains chapitres étaient un seul bloc dans ma tête, donc il y a une sorte de logique.**

 **Pour le reste, on se voit à la fin ! Très bonne lecture !**

* * *

Asami tapait le volant de sa voiture dans un rythme chaotique et désordonné, reflétant certainement l'état de ses pensées. Elle regardait par la fenêtre, l'air un peu nerveuse, et la seconde d'après, elle regardait au travers de son pare-brise, avant de de nouveau se diriger vers la fenêtre.

Elle soupira. Elle s'énervait toute seule, mais elle ne pouvait pas vraiment s'en empêcher. Peut-être que ce serait mieux de partir… Non, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça…

Elle grogna.

« Tu sais que tu fais un peu flipper quand même ? » dit Korra en entrant dans la voiture.

La femme aux yeux verts se tourna vers sa femme, fronçant les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je te surveille toi, qui surveilles la rentrée de notre fille. J'imagine que tu n'as pas prévu de bouger de là de la journée ?

\- Première rentrée, tu veux dire. Et je… je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'elle ne se sentira pas bien et qu'elle voudra rentrer en plein milieu de la journée…

\- Arrête de dramatiser. Elle est dans la même classe que Reena, tout va bien se passer.

\- Mais c'est justement ça le problème ! Ils ont tous deux ans de plus qu'elle ! Ça pourrait la mettre super mal à l'aise !

\- Peut-être, ou peut-être pas. Mais tu devrais arrêter de t'inquiéter comme ça. »

Asami émit un vague son d'approbation et se remit à regarder par la fenêtre, à demi couchée sur son volant. Elle posa son regard sur les gardes du Lotus Blanc qui patrouillaient dans le coin.

« Et puis, si l'organisation…

\- Ah, c'est ça qui t'inquiète ? l'interrompit l'Avatar.

\- Et toi pas, peut-être ?

\- Ils ne sont plus à Republic City. On ne les a pas encore arrêté, mais ça ne saurait tarder… Ils sont trop affaiblis pour nous attaquer.

\- Que tu dis…

\- Je suis sûre qu'ils ne vont pas l'attaquer à _l'école_. C'est trop voyant, ça ferait un scandale. »

La PDG se contenta de pousser un énorme soupir et de continuer à regarder attentivement le dehors. Korra pouvait dire ce qu'elle voulait, il y avait bien trop de paramètres qu'elle ne contrôlait pas dans cette histoire pour ne pas être inquiète.

« J'imagine que tu restes ? finit par demander l'Avatar.

\- Oui…

\- Bon, très bien. Dans ce cas, je reste aussi. Mais quitte à passer la journée avec toi, on pourrait au moins aller se balader de temps en temps. »

Asami se retourna alors vers elle, simplement pour la dévisager.

« Quoi ? Au moins pendant la pause repas ! »

Pour toute réponse, la femme aux yeux verts se contenta de faire un son à demi entre le soupir et le grognement, et se remit à regarder au travers de son pare-brise.

Korra, n'étant pas satisfaite, se mit à attaquer sa femme de chatouilles. Celle-ci se débattit, essayant de ne pas se prendre le plafond du véhicule ou la vitre, ou n'importe quoi en fait. Mais elle finit par céder et rire, malgré sa nervosité prenante.

« Bon, d'accord, d'accord ! On ira se balader un peu ! abdiqua-t-elle.

\- Cool, un rendez-vous en pleine semaine, ça faisait longtemps, dit-elle en arrêtant de la chatouiller et en l'embrassant sur le bout des lèvres.

\- Un rendez-vous que tu m'as gracieusement extorqué.

\- Si tu le dis… »

Korra se contenta de l'embrasser encore une fois, avec un peu plus de passion. Quitte à rester dans cette voiture, autant qu'elle en profite… Puis, ça distraira toujours un peu Asami de sa tâche de mère poule.

—

Isolina, de son côté, s'habitua facilement à être en classe. Pas aux gens, mais au silence qu'on lui demandait de faire, à la tenue qu'on lui demandait d'avoir. Ça, elle y arrivait plutôt bien. Puis, dès qu'elle s'ennuyait, elle pensait à autre chose.

Elle était au-devant de la classe, ça lui évitait d'avoir à se rendre compte du monde qu'il y avait autour d'elle. De temps en temps, elle regardait un peu à droite, à gauche, derrière, et elle avait envie de fuir toutes ces paires d'yeux qui la fixaient par derrière. Alors, elle voyait Reena qui, comme si elle attendait que leurs regards se croisent, se mettait instantanément à lui faire des signes plus ou moins extravagants.

Alors, Isolina souriait. Elle était contente qu'il y ait Reena. C'était dans la perspective de pouvoir passer plus de temps avec son amie qu'elle avait accepté d'aller à l'école. Sinon, elle aurait préféré apprendre comme avant. Mais ni Asami, ni Korra ne pouvait lui faire classe, et elles lui avaient expliqué. Donc, elle était à l'école dorénavant, pas très rassurée. Comme elle avait déjà pris de l'avance, elle avait sauté deux classes, ce qui lui permettait d'être avec Reena, et ce qui rassurait quand même pas mal ses mères.

Ainsi, les heures passèrent, puis ce fut la récrée. Elle ne comprit pas très bien pourquoi tout le monde se levait tout d'un coup et sortait de la salle. Aussi, resta-t-elle clouée sur sa chaise. Elle n'était pas si mal ici. Puis, ça évitait d'être avec les autres… Elle avait vu qu'ils la regardaient curieusement, elle n'aimait pas ça.

Elle se retourna vers Reena, mais elle n'était plus à sa chaise. Elle aussi elle était partie ? Elle l'avait laissée toute seule ?

Puis, laissant son regard trainer le long de la classe, elle s'aperçut que Reena était en fait en train de discuter avec un petit groupe de personnes entre les bureaux. Elle était dos à elle, et avec le capharnaüm ambiant, elle n'entendait pas le sujet de conversation.

Elle fut tentée de s'approcher, pour en savoir plus, pour retrouver Reena, mais à ce moment-là, plusieurs paires d'yeux la fixèrent. Surprise et effrayée, elle détourna le regard et se remit face au bureau. Elle entendit des pas derrière et elle voulut s'enterrer dans ses bras, mais une voix familière lui dit :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Isolina leva la tête vers Reena et lui sourit.

« Je ne sais pas… répondit-elle. Et toi ?

\- Hum… Je sors jouer avec mes amis. Tu viens avec nous ?

\- Je ne les connais pas…

\- Mais tu me connais moi !

\- Oui, mais…

\- Ça va être, cool, tu verras ! l'interrompit-elle. »

Elle lui prit la main, la faisant se lever de sa chaise, et l'amenant à ses amis. Quand elles arrivèrent auprès d'eux, Isolina se fit toute petite. Elle serra la main de Reena, alors qu'elle se cachait un peu derrière elle.

« Les amis, voici Isolina ! C'est ma meilleure amie !

\- C'est pas juste, se plaignit l'une des filles du groupe. Pourquoi c'est elle ta meilleure amie alors que tu nous connais nous depuis plus longtemps ?

\- Parce que je l'aime beaucoup ? tenta la maitre de l'Air. On va jouer au loup ? »

La fille allait protester, ne comprenant vraiment pas pourquoi cette petite fille était plus avantagée qu'eux. Ça faisait des années pourtant qu'ils se connaissaient, depuis tous petits. Et pourtant, depuis qu'elle avait débarqué, Reena la considérait comme sa meilleure amie. Elle était tellement timide comparée à elle, c'était même étrange qu'elles s'entendent…

« Les enfants, la récrée, c'est dehors, dit la maitresse en s'approchant. Allez profiter un peu de l'air frais. »

Ils obtempérèrent et Reena tira Isolina dehors, en lui tenant la main, alors que les autres suivaient.

« Bon, qui est le loup ? reprit la maitre de l'Air, une fois qu'ils furent sortis.

\- Moi, moi ! Moi ! s'écria un garçon, avec excitation.

\- C'est pas juste, se plaignit un autre garçon. Tu cours plus vite que tout le monde…

\- Bah, c'est ça qui est drôle !

\- Viens, Isolina, faut courir loin du méchant loup ! cria Reena en l'embarquant avec elle, en gardant sa main dans la sienne.

\- Attends ! cria le petit maitre de l'Eau, qui ne comprenait définitivement rien à la situation.

\- Ça a commencé ? Oh, j'arrive alors ! Raaarh !

\- Ton imitation du loup est nulle…

\- Bon, bah, ce sera toi le prochain ! »

Les enfants se mirent donc à courir dans tous les sens et Isolina apprit à jouer au loup. Elle resta toujours à proximité de Reena, jusqu'au moment où elle se fit toucher, alors elle se mit à jouer et à toucher les autres joueurs. Finalement, elle s'amusait bien.

Même si certains amis de Reena étaient un peu réticents, d'autres essayèrent de la connaître un peu plus. Tant que sa meilleure amie restait avec elle, ça ne la dérangeait pas. D'ailleurs, c'était elle qui la poussait à parler avec eux. Elle disait que c'était nécessaire pour qu'elle se fasse des amis. Alors, si c'était ce que Reena voulait, elle voulait bien essayer. Qui sait ? Avoir d'autres amis, c'était peut-être pas si mal…

—

La journée se termina. Plutôt que d'être accueillie par ses mères, Reena guida Isolina jusqu'à des gardes du Lotus Blanc, un peu plus éloignés, qui la ramenèrent à Korra et Asami. Question de sécurité. Si elles n'étaient pas là, au moins avait-elle une protection. Puis, c'était également pour qu'Isolina ne subisse pas une pression à cause de sa famille.

Quand elles arrivèrent à Korra et Asami — qui semblaient se chamailler devant la voiture —, Reena les salua, puis elle partit de son côté. Isolina essaya de la retenir, mais elle lui dit simplement qu'elle la retrouverait le lendemain de toute façon. (Il y avait une certaine quantité de papiers à signer et autres qui faisait que ce n'était pas forcément une excellente idée de passer la fin de l'après-midi ensemble. Puis, elles avaient déjà bien joué !)

« Alors, p'tit chiot, comment ça s'est passé aujourd'hui ? demanda Korra, une fois qu'elles furent seules avec l'enfant.

\- Bien… Vous êtes venues toutes les deux ? interrogea Isolina, surprise. »

Elle savait que l'école, c'était important, mais quand même…

« Disons que j'étais curieuse, et je suis venue veiller sur Asami qui était folle d'inquiétude. Tu sais comment elle est », informa l'Avatar.

Isolina leva les yeux vers la femme aux yeux verts, la voyant grimacer un peu, et elle gloussa. Elle avait l'habitude qu'Asami soit assez inquiète et que Korra se moque d'elle. Elle avait fini par rire quand elle faisait cette tête.

« Oui, bon, l'important, c'est que tout ce soit bien passé », grogna Asami.

Korra et Isolina rirent de nouveau, et la femme aux yeux verts soupira.

« À croire que j'étais la seule inquiète pour aujourd'hui… continua-t-elle.

\- Non, tu étais la seule _excessivement_ inquiète, corrigea sa femme.

\- C'est pas grave, Maman, la rassura Isolina. Moi aussi j'avais peur. Et je suis contente que tu sois là. »

Asami sourit et passa une main dans les cheveux d'Isolina.

« Je serais toujours là, lui dit-elle. Allez, on rentre. »

* * *

 _La vie semblait avoir repris un cours normal, ou plutôt un semblant de normalité pour Isolina, qui n'avait jamais pu gouter à une paix véritablement durable, sans danger, sans fuite constante, sans douleur et malheurs._

 _Mais tout n'était pas fini. Cette normalité était encore à l'état l'illusion troublante, qui pouvait disparaître en un claquement de doigts, car les conflits n'étaient pas réglés._

 _Cependant, Korra et Asami avaient fait les démarches nécessaires pour que tout cela se termine le plus vite possible :_

* * *

Bien que l'avenir était en théorie simple (Isolina voulait rester avec Korra et Asami, et Asami et Korra voulaient rester avec Isolina), la réalité fut un petit peu plus compliquée.

La garde d'Isolina n'était pas tellement une bataille juridique, puisque les parents adoptifs officiels avaient décidé de renoncer à leurs droits. Cependant, considérant l'influence de l'Avatar et du PDG de Future Industries, il y eut quelques doutes sur les circonstances de cet abandon soudain. Il y avait aussi une grande problématique concernant le bien-être de l'enfant.

Donc, ce fut une suite de dépositions, d'examens juridiques et psychologiques, des mois durant pour que Korra et Asami aient la garde.

Lin fut convoquée, en tant que personne proche du dossier, le psychologue qu'Isolina était allée voir aussi (ce qui ne les aida pas vraiment). Considérant que la séance avait eu lieu des mois auparavant et que beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées entre temps, il y eut de nouvelles séances, avec une autre personne. Parfois Korra et Asami étaient convoquées, ensemble ou séparément, et parfois pas. Isolina rechignait à aller seule au début, mais elle finit par s'y accommoder.

Les parents furent aussi entendus et dirent qu'Isolina refusait d'avoir d'autres parents que les deux femmes avec qui elle avait été habituée à vivre ces derniers mois.

On avait d'ailleurs bien essayé de séparer l'enfant des deux femmes, le temps des procédures, mais ils se rendirent vite compte que c'était une très mauvaise idée et l'avaient abandonnée.

Ce fut long, ce fut pénible, mais à force de persévérance, Isolina finit par être officiellement fille de Asami Sato et Avatar Korra. Enfin.

Elles furent débarrassées d'un poids immense, mais pas de tous leurs soucis.

Isolina restait une enfant au mode de vie peu commun. Elle continua à aller au travail avec Asami ou avec Korra, en attendant qu'elle puisse intégrer sereinement une classe à la rentrée suivante.

Elle passait donc généralement ses journées à jouer et à apprendre, et Asami en profitait pour voir jusqu'où son enseignement allait.

Le soir, elle jouait la plupart du temps avec Reena, et elle avait toujours du mal à se faire des amis.

Et la nuit, elle avait toujours des cauchemars.

C'est pourquoi, même après que le soucis de garde fut réglé, Isolina continua de voir une psychologue régulièrement, s'assurant que les séquelles de son passé ne la chamboulent pas trop dans sa vie de tous les jours.

Et, bien entendu, Hieu et l'organisation couraient toujours. Elles avaient donc la protection permanente des forces de police et du Lotus Blanc, ce qui était loin d'être idéal…

L'enquête suivait son cours, mais bien trop lentement à leur gout. Alors, Korra décida de faire quelque chose…

* * *

« J'ai besoin de ton aide », dit Korra en débarquant chez son ennemi juré.

Celui-ci, ne s'attendant pas à avoir de la visite, ouvrit un œil, faisant tinter les chaines qui le retenait au sol alors qu'il redescendait lestement à terre.

« Avatar Korra, dit-il avec un hochement de tête en sa direction, puis après une pause. Pourquoi je t'aiderais ?

\- Parce que je te le demande.

\- Je n'ai absolument rien à gagner à aider l'Avatar. Mais je t'avoue que je suis un peu curieux… Avec le nombre de personnes qui sont à ta botte, pourquoi venir me voir moi ?

\- Je crois que tu es le seul qui peut avoir des informations. Écoute, on est à la recherche d'une organisation secrète, comme l'était le Lotus Rouge. De ce qu'on sait, elle enlève des gens qui ont des capacités de maitrise extraordinaires et les asservit et ils ont une dent contre moi. Est-ce que tu en as entendu parler ? Est-ce qu'ils sont liés au Lotus Rouge ?

\- Des gens avec des capacités de maitrise extraordinaires, dis-tu ? demanda-t-il, dirigeant un œil curieux vers l'Avatar. »

Elle hocha la tête sérieusement, espérant sincèrement que le regain d'intérêt de Zaheer était signe qu'il allait l'aider. C'était la seule façon d'aider Isolina, d'arrêter ces criminels, pour qu'elle puisse vivre libre. Elle n'aurait jamais eu recours à lui si elle avait une autre solution. (Asami avait d'ailleurs essayé de l'en dissuader, mais avait fini par seulement grincer des dents, parce qu'elle savait ce que c'était nécessaire.)

« Je peux peut-être t'aider, finit par dire Zaheer après un temps de réflexion. Mais il y a une condition. »

Korra, qui s'était presque laissée emporter par l'enthousiasme, grimaça. Évidemment, une condition.

« Une condition ? Tu crois que tu es en position de me demander des conditions ? Après tout ce que tu m'as fait ? Je te préviens, si tu veux sortir, même une seconde, c'est non ! »

L'homme barbu calmement leva la main, lui signifiant d'arrêter tout ce tapage. Il se remit en vol, en position de méditation.

« Je ne veux pas sortir. Je sais que le Lotus Blanc ne l'autoriserait jamais. Et puis, rien n'empêche mon esprit de sortir… Il n'y a rien qui m'attend dehors. »

Il fit une nouvelle pause. Korra le regarda, résistant à l'envie de taper du pied, bien qu'elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, attendant la fameuse condition.

« Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu à cette organisation ? demanda-t-il. Que je sache, l'Avatar n'a rien à faire des organisations criminelles, aussi odieuses soient-elles, tant que ça ne menace pas « l'équilibre du monde ».

\- Ça ne te regarde pas.

\- Si tu ne coopères pas, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais l'effort de coopérer avec toi. »

La femme aux yeux bleus grogna. Bon, elle allait donner aussi peu d'informations que possible…

« Une personne à laquelle je tiens énormément est traquée par cette organisation.

\- Il me semblait. Donc, voilà ma condition : je veux la rencontrer.

\- Hors de question ! s'offusqua Korra, n'imaginant pas mettre Isolina dans cette position.

\- Très bien. Dans ce cas, tu n'auras pas tes informations. »

Korra ragea intérieurement. Elle tremblait de tout son corps, tellement elle contractait ses poings le long de son corps plus raide qu'un tronc d'arbre.

« Pourquoi ? rétorqua-t-elle. Pourquoi tu veux la rencontrer ? Ça n'a absolument aucun intérêt pour toi ! Tu ne la connais pas !

\- Ce n'est pas souvent que j'ai de la visite. Réfléchis à ma proposition, Korra. Et puis, quand tu seras décidée, viens me voir. Je serai heureux de t'aider. »

Korra observa son ancien ennemi, l'homme qui avait voulu la tuer. Il était calme, insensible à son énervement, insensible aux conditions de cet échange, à tout ce qui touchait cette terre. Elle le voyait paisible, peut-être même gentil, si elle osait s'aventurer à utiliser de tels qualificatifs.

Elle doutait réellement qu'il veuille faire du mal à Isolina : il n'avait aucune raison, si ce n'était la blesser elle, mais il ne romprait pas le cycle de l'Avatar de cette façon et elle savait que c'était son but, il n'avait jamais voulu la faire souffrir en tant que personne. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait lui faire confiance…

« Si je l'amène ici, est-ce que tu comptes lui faire du mal ? L'utiliser pour m'atteindre ? questionna-t-elle.

\- Non. Mes raisons sont bien plus simples que cela. »

Elle l'observa encore un moment, essayant de se décider.

« Est-ce que je t'ai déjà menti, Korra ? Je ne t'ai peut-être pas toujours dit toute la vérité, mais je ne t'ai jamais menti. Je veux t'aider, mais je veux connaitre cette personne avant.

\- D'accord… »

Bon, elle allait lui faire confiance. De toute façon, il suffisait de ne pas s'approcher trop près et il ne pourrait pas l'atteindre. Mais… elle allait avoir plus de mal à convaincre Asami…

—

« C'est non, je refuse », déclara Asami, continuant de marcher alors qu'elle tournait le dos à Korra.

Cette dernière était spécialement venue à son bureau pour lui parler de son entrevue avec Zaheer. Évidemment, elle s'attendait à cette réaction… Elle la comprenait et quelque part, elle l'approuvait également, mais elles ne pouvaient pas se permettre de ne rien faire. Donc, même si c'était mettre légèrement Isolina dans une position délicate, ça se tentait.

« Allez, Asami, on a pas le choix sur ce coup-là ! Lin a déjà fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, les hommes de main qu'on a arrêté ont été interrogés cent cinquante fois et ça ne donne rien. Personne faisant partie de leur organisation ne fera jamais rien. Il est notre seule chance de les arrêter !

\- Peut-être, mais je… On peut pas d'abord finir les recherches dans Republic City ?

\- Parce que tu penses sérieusement qu'ils sont restés après tout ce qu'on a fait ? Sans compter qu'ils ont peut-être un lien avec les Triades, ou le marché noir, ou tout ce qui est illégal et auquel on a pas accès ! On ne peut rien faire contre eux tant qu'on ne sait rien. Et on ne peut rien apprendre si on ne demande pas aux bonnes personnes. Zaheer…

\- Oui, je sais, je sais… Il a peut-être des informations, mais… je ne comprends pas. Comment on peut être sûres qu'il ne va pas utiliser Isolina contre nous, contre toi ?

\- Il me l'a promis. »

Asami se retourna et la dévisagea, avec un air de « t'es vraiment sérieuse là ? Faire confiance à un criminel ? »

« Quoi ? Il avait l'air sincère ! Fais confiance à mon instinct ! S'il te plait ! »

La PDG réfléchit un instant. Elle finit par déclarer d'un ton décidé :

« Si elle y va, je viens aussi.

\- D'accord, génial, faisons une réunion de famille dans une prison. J'ai hâte ! »

Asami se contenta de soupirer. Elle détestait cette affaire au plus haut point. Mais elle savait également que plus elle trainait, plus Isolina était en danger, et elle ne pouvait pas le permettre. Surtout qu'elle commençait à avoir une enfance normale à côté et qu'elle avait été inscrite à l'école… Plus elle sortait, plus elle était loin de Korra ou d'elle, plus c'était dangereux. Il fallait absolument qu'elle mette un terme à cette traque.

Elle détestait Zaheer pour ce qu'il avait fait à Korra, elle n'allait pas lui pardonner, mais s'il pouvait être utile… alors soit. Mais elle le surveillerait, et il ne ferait plus jamais de mal à une personne qu'elle aimait.

* * *

Asami, Korra et Isolina étaient devant l'immense porte de bois gardée par deux gardes du Lotus Blanc. C'était le moment.

« Tu es prête ? » demanda Korra à Isolina.

Celle-ci hocha la tête. Elle avait tellement entendu parler de Zaheer… Elle avait un peu du mal à croire qu'elle allait le rencontrer. Elle était infiniment curieuse, mais elle avait aussi un peu peur, parce qu'il était méchant et qu'il avait fait du mal à Korra, alors qu'elle était très, très, très forte. Mais en même temps, elle était avec Korra et Asami, et elle savait que ses mamans ne le laisserait pas lui faire de mal.

« N'aie pas peur, dit l'Avatar. Normalement, il ne devrait pas faire grand-chose. Je ne sais pas vraiment pour être honnête. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il manigance…

\- Justement… grogna Asami, avant de s'agenouiller aux côtés d'Isolina. Si jamais tu te sens en danger, n'hésite pas à te protéger, d'accord ? On est là, donc ça devrait être bon, mais si… s'il arrive quoi que ce soit, surtout, fais tout pour survivre. C'est bien compris ?

\- Mais… même maitriser le sang ? demanda avec hésitation la petite fille, en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui.

\- Non ! intervint Korra. C'est interdit !

\- C'est de la légitime défense, on s'en fiche que ce soit interdit ou pas ! défendit Asami.

\- Je ne vois même pas pourquoi on parle de ça. Je vous dis que tout va bien se passer. Zaheer est peut-être tordu, mais… j'ai confiance en lui.

\- Pas moi… »

Asami prit Isolina dans ses bras, de sorte à se rassurer quand même un peu, se disant qu'elle contrôlait au moins la situation comme cela.

Korra se serait presque moquée si les enjeux n'étaient pas aussi important, et si elle n'avait pas le souvenir de cette peur intense et incontrôlable qu'elle avait eu du maitre de l'Air. À vrai dire, elle en avait toujours des frissons et restait méfiante. Mais elle savait aussi que Zaheer n'était pas complètement mauvais. Sa logique différait de la sienne et était probablement un peu extrême, c'était tout.

L'Avatar fit un signe de tête aux gardes du Lotus Blanc. La porte s'ouvrit, elles prirent l'ascenseur et descendirent. Bientôt, elles étaient face au prisonnier qui était encore et toujours en position méditative, lévitant à plusieurs mètres en-dessus du sol.

« Il me semblait que la condition était que tu ramènes la personne menacée par cette organisation, Avatar Korra, dit Zaheer en n'ouvrant pas les yeux ; pas ta compagne.

\- Elle est avec nous… »

Zaheer ouvrit les yeux, un peu surpris. Il n'avait pas senti sa présence… Et il n'avait entendu que deux personnes marcher…

Il vit alors, un petit corps réfugié tout contre celui de la femme aux cheveux de jais.

« Une enfant ? demanda-t-il, écarquillant légèrement les yeux de surprise.

\- Oui.

\- Laissez-moi la voir de plus près. »

Asami s'avança, mais pas assez près pour qu'il puisse les toucher. De toute façon, il ne bougea pas et resta en lévitation, observant la femme aux yeux verts s'approcher de lui avec prudence et méfiance.

La petite fille leva les yeux vers lui, un peu curieusement, tout en se raccrochant fermement aux vêtements de sa mère. Elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un voler comme ça ! C'était comme dans les histoires de Korra !

« Tu peux la lâcher, tu sais, déclara Zaheer. Je veux seulement discuter. »

Asami se raidit sur place. Il osait lui dire ça à elle ?

« Tu as déjà manqué de tuer une personne que j'aime et à cause de toi, Kuvira a tué mon père, alors excuse-moi de ne pas te faire confiance !

\- Si j'avais voulu vous tuer… ça n'aurait rien de compliqué. »

Il avait dit cette dernière partie de phrase un peu plus énergiquement et fit un salto aérien, lançant une bourrasque qui lui permit de séparer Asami d'Isolina. Toujours grâce à sa maitrise, il prit la gorge de la femme aux yeux verts.

« Zaheer ! cria Korra, se mettant en position de combat mais espérant ne pas avoir à attaquer.

\- Asami ! lança Isolina, paniquée, en se relevant du sol sur lequel elle était tombée, les yeux rivés sur la femme aux cheveux de jais. »

Elle se retourna ensuite brusquement vers le maitre de l'Air et il perdit le contrôle qu'il avait sur sa maitrise, ses bras étant mystérieusement ramenés sur le côté. Il regarda l'enfant qui avait le regard menaçant et les mains levées vers lui, comme des griffes prêtes à le déchiqueter.

Il haussa un sourcil avant de se mettre à rire, avec des intonations graves.

« Alors, c'est pour ça qu'ils la veulent ! C'est un beau petit joyau, en effet », dit-il.

Korra se détendit un peu. Alors, ce n'était qu'un test ? Elle se dirigea vers Asami, qui était quand même un peu secouée, ne s'attendant pas à ça. Elle reprenait doucement son souffle et son calme.

« Isolina, lâche-le, demanda Korra. Il ne va faire de mal à personne… »

La jeune enfant ne comprenait rien à la situation. Elle savait que la maitrise du sang, ça faisait mal. Alors pourquoi l'homme avait ri ? Et pourquoi Korra lui disait d'arrêter ? Il avait voulu faire du mal à Asami !

Voyant qu'Isolina était en proie au doute et qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de lâcher prise, Asami se dirigea vers elle et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

« Isolina, lâche-le. Korra a raison, il ne va pas te faire de mal.

\- Mais et toi ?

\- Il ne va pas me faire de mal non plus. Ni à Korra. Il voulait juste voir ta réaction. »

Elle aurait bien aimé ne pas en être l'objet par contre… Elle en avait un peu marre d'être la cible de maitres surpuissants. Et puis, franchement, il méritait de se faire maitriser le sang. Mais bon, il fallait qu'il parle, alors même si elle restait méfiante, elle devait calmer la petite fille.

« Ma réaction ? demanda la petite fille.

\- Il voulait vérifier que tu étais un maitre très fort. Regarde, tu es plus forte que lui. Il ne peut pas te faire de mal. »

Isolina le regarda. Il la regardait aussi, calmement, comme s'il s'en fichait qu'elle ait la contrôle de son corps. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être effrayé ou de penser qu'elle était plus forte que lui…

« Isolina, reprit Asami. Tout va bien maintenant. Tu peux le lâcher. Tu sais que la maitrise du sang c'est pas bien, et là elle te sert à rien. »

Après encore un moment d'hésitation, elle laissa tomber ses bras, se résignant à lâcher Zaheer.

Le maitre de l'Air fut un peu plus libre de ses mouvements, mais ça ne le changea pas vraiment, parce que l'enfant n'avait pas maitrisé son sang au maximum de sa capacité. Elle avait fait le strict minimum pour l'arrêter, mais elle ne voulait pas le faire souffrir. Une âme encore pure et innocente de la violence des hommes… Ou qui ne voulait pas la perpétrer en tout cas.

La petite fille se retourna vers Asami, et baissa le regard. Elle se sentait un peu coupable de ne pas avoir écouté Korra et Asami dès le départ. Elles avaient raison, Zaheer ne tentait rien… pour l'instant.

« Je suis désolée, Maman… » s'excusa-t-elle.

Maman ? s'étonna l'homme à la barbe. Ah, c'était pour ça qu'elles tenaient tant à la protéger… Évidemment, l'Avatar agissait encore selon ses propres intérêts égoïstes… Quelle triste perte… Mais bon, il pourrait s'y accommoder si cela l'aider à accomplir son propre objectif.

« Ce n'est pas grave, ma chérie, dit Asami. C'est moi qui t'ai dit de maitriser le sang au cas où. Mais évite quand même. Il ne m'avait pas vraiment attaquée… »

Bon, elle avait quand même eu une peur bleue, mais ça, elle n'allait pas le dire. Si elle-même avait été dans la situation de sa fille, elle n'était pas convaincue que Zaheer serait encore en vie…

Ce dernier descendit un peu, rasant le sol.

« Isolina, l'appela-t-il. Viens, j'ai une histoire à te raconter. »

La petite fille le dévisagea. Il attendit patiemment. Elle regarda Asami, qui fixait Zaheer, impassible, puis Korra, qui hocha la tête, l'encourageant à écouter le maitre de l'Air. Elle finit par se décider à s'approcher de lui.

La jeune PDG retint son envie de lui dire de s'éloigner et Korra regarda attentivement l'échange, restant un peu sur ses gardes.

« J'ai connu quelqu'un comme toi, dit Zaheer.

\- Vraiment ? questionna la petite fille.

\- Oui. Une très puissante maitre du Feu. »

Le souvenir de la femme qu'il chérissait le ramena à terre, cloué au sol. Ah, c'était le prix… Quand il y pensait trop, quand il se laissait submerger par les souvenirs, sa capacité à voler s'envolait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui ait arrivé ?

\- Elle est morte quand j'ai essayé de capturé Korra…

\- Oh…

\- Mais avant ça, on a travaillé ensemble très longtemps. Et encore avant ça, quand elle était un peu plus âgée que toi, elle n'était pas libre.

\- Pas libre ?

\- Des gens la gardaient et l'utilisaient, parce qu'elle était très puissante. »

Isolina grimaça un peu.

« C'est ce qui t'est arrivé aussi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui…

\- Alors, je vais te raconter qui ils sont. C'est ce que tes mamans veulent savoir. Tu veux savoir aussi ?

\- Non. Je sais qu'ils sont méchants !

\- Ah, ça oui, ils sont méchants, dit-il, s'accordant la simplification du Bien et du Mal pour l'enfant. Avant ils travaillaient avec moi. Je fais partie d'une grande organisation qui s'appelle le Lotus Rouge et qui veut rétablir l'ordre naturel des choses.

« À cause de cela, l'Avatar se trouve être un obstacle. Nous avons donc cherché différents moyens de le mettre hors d'état de nuire.

« Nous nous sommes rendu compte qu'il y avait des maitres comme toi, ou la fille dont je te parlais tout à l'heure, qui étaient très puissants et pourraient sûrement battre l'Avatar, ce qui nous aurait permis de le détruire à terme.

« Le Lotus Rouge a cherché à recruter ces gens-là, mais nous avions différentes méthodes. Certaines personnes, comme moi, cherchions à les convaincre de nous suivre, pour un monde meilleur. D'autres, comme les gens qui t'ont fait du mal, les réduisaient en esclavage. Le Lotus Rouge veut la liberté, pas l'esclavage. Il y eut donc une scission interne, au moment où nous avons décidé d'agir.

« J'ai libéré cette fille, P'li, et elle m'a juré une loyauté éternelle, qui ne m'intéressait pas. J'ai dû tuer ses soi-disant 'maitres' qui l'asservissaient. Mais l'organisation n'est pas morte. Je dois m'excuser auprès de toi, Isolina. C'est de ma faute s'ils t'ont fait du mal. J'aurais dû tous les tuer. »

Il releva les yeux vers Korra et Asami, qui attendaient en silence derrière. L'histoire et les excuses étaient pour l'enfant, les informations pour les deux femmes.

« Le Lotus Noir. C'est comme ça qu'ils se font appeler. Ils prétendent pouvoir contrebalancer le pouvoir du Lotus Blanc, avec une armée plus puissante, assez puissante pour soumettre l'Avatar. Les chefs de cette organisation… ils avaient deux fils, Ba Tu et Hieu, informa-t-il. Ils se sont enfuis avec des gens de l'organisation, des gens qui les protégeaient. Ils étaient assez âgés pour comprendre les idéaux de leurs parents, donc j'imagine qu'ils ont fait revivre cette abomination.

\- Est-ce que tu as de quoi les arrêter ? demanda Korra.

\- Ça fait des années et je n'ai jamais eu de contact avec eux. Par contre, je peux vous dire qu'ils avaient une grande fortune issue de l'industrialisation du Royaume de la Terre. Vers le nord, pas si loin de Republic City. Leurs parents étaient dans le métal.

\- Leurs noms. Et quand les as-tu tués ? exigea Asami.

\- Naoki et Botan. C'était quelques années avant qu'Aang meure. Je dirais environ cinq ans. Je ne peux pas vous aider plus que cela. Ils n'ont plus aucun lien avec le Lotus Rouge, aujourd'hui. »

Korra hocha la tête, reconnaissante. Zaheer reprit alors de la hauteur, jugeant qu'ils en avaient fini. La petite famille commença alors à s'en aller.

« Korra », l'appela une dernière fois le maitre de l'Air.

Elle se retourna, juste avant de monter dans l'ascenseur, où Isolina et Asami étaient déjà main dans la main.

« Détruisez une bonne fois pour toutes ces criminels, comme j'aurais dû le faire il y a des années. »

Elle hocha une nouvelle fois la tête, sérieusement.

« C'est ce qu'on fera. Merci, Zaheer. »

Ensuite, elle partit et il resta seul à méditer. Il eut un peu de mal à trouver sa paix habituelle. Tant de souvenirs, d'émotions lui revenaient… La visage d'Isolina resterait gravé en lui. Une si jeune enfant…

Il savait qu'elle n'était probablement pas la seule, que cette abominable œuvre avait dû grandir, s'amplifier, empirer. Il ne pouvait concevoir cette tyrannie qu'ils avaient dû user pour soumettre des gens.

Il repensait à P'li, à ce regard détruit qui brillait d'une joie folle quand il l'avait délivrée, avec cette douceur agressive et sauvage qui la protégeait, à cette liberté nouvelle à laquelle elle avait pu gouter. Il n'avait pas de doute qu'Isolina avait eu ce même regard. Même là, alors que tout cela semblait derrière elle, il pouvait la voir blessée. Peut-être même le resterait-elle. Des jeunes âmes condamnées à trainer des boulets de souffrance pour toute une vie…

Il aurait dû les détruire complètement, même si ça voulait dire avoir plus de sang sur les mains, même s'ils étaient des enfants à ce moment-là… Ils étaient devenus des monstres, pire que leurs parents…

Korra devait les arrêter. En la mémoire de celle qu'il aimait, malgré la mort qui les séparait.

« P'li… souffla-t-il, avec un élan soudain de tristesse. Bientôt, tu seras vengée. Ces gens-là n'existeront plus. Je sais que l'Avatar fera ce qu'il faut, même si j'aurais préféré m'en charger moi-même… »

Il ne doutait pas que si Korra avait besoin d'aide, elle reviendrait. Il se ferait alors un plaisir d'aller tuer ces monstres. Mais l'Avatar ne revint pas.

—

Korra, Asami et Isolina sortirent de la prison, les gardes du Lotus Blanc s'assurèrent que tout s'était bien passé et que tout était en ordre, et elles partirent.

« Ça va, tu as pas eu trop peur ? vérifia la femme aux yeux verts.

\- Non, ça va… répondit la petite fille. Je pensais qu'il serait plus méchant que ça, même s'il n'a pas été gentil quand il nous a attaqué…

\- Je vous avais dit que tout se passerait bien… soupira Korra.

\- Oui, il a juste failli m'étouffer après tout, dit Asami avec ironie.

\- Je ne l'aurais pas laissé faire, répondit sa femme. De toute façon, on a eu ce qu'on voulait. D'ailleurs, je vous laisse, je vais dire à Lin ce que Zaheer nous a raconté ! »

Elle embrassa sa femme et sa fille et partit en direction du poste de police, pendant que la PDG ramenait l'enfant au manoir.

« On va bientôt les attraper, Maman ? demanda la fille aux yeux bleus. Ça a vraiment servi d'aller voir Zaheer ?

\- Oui, ma chérie. Bientôt, on sera tranquille. Tu seras en sécurité.

\- Je suis contente alors…

\- Moi aussi. »

Elles n'avaient jamais été aussi près de toucher au but. Elle en était sûre, bientôt Isolina pourrait laisser son passer derrière elle, se remettre paisiblement, tourner la page et vivre heureuse et normalement. Et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

* * *

 **A/N : Re ! Alors, la lecture a été bonne ? Merci en tout cas pour les âmes égarées qui sont encore dans le coin ! x) Je sais que le chapitre d'avant fait très 'fin de l'histoire', c'est pour ça.**

 **D'ailleurs, en parlant de fin de l'histoire, on va poser les points sur les i : j'ai enfin (et quand je dis enfin, c'est genre vraiment la fin que j'attendais limite avec impatience) fini d'écrire en entier cette histoire ! *confettis* Donc, je vous avais dit combien ? 26 chapitres ? Bon, y en a 28. Disons que le 26 commençait à faire dans les 15 000 mots et que je me suis dit que ce serait peut-être mieux de le couper x) Donc, j'ai pu finir sereinement, après avoir passé une journée entière sur ces derniers chapitres. Ce qui apparemment, ne suffit pas, puisqu'il faut que je réécrive des grosses parties du chapitre 27.**

 **Tout ça pour vous dire que je suis débordée, que je vais l'être encore plus, que je rame autant pour écrire que pour faire les traductions, et donc qu'on va être ensemble pendant encore un petit bout de temps ! Comptez pas sur moi pour finir d'ici la fin de l'année, c'est impossible… On se dit début de l'année prochaine ? x) Je vais essayer de poster le prochain dans pas trop longtemps. C'est pas gagné, mais la volonté y est.**

 **Voili voilou, c'était les petites informations lionesques ! J'espère vous revoir bientôt ! Et n'oubliez pas ma review, bande de filous :p (Encore que, j'ai cru remarquer que vous en laissiez légèrement plus quand je vous faisais poireauter. C'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise technique, hein ))**

 **À plus !**

 **Lion**

* * *

 **Réponse review guest :**

 **Loann37** **:**

 **Coucou !**

 **Ah oui, chapitre très long qui m'a très traumatisée surtout x) Eeeet, totalement d'accord. C'est une très belle fin. Mon incapacité à faire un épilogue court a seulement décidé que ce n'était pas la fin. Ce qui est un peu dommage, mais la nouvelle fin est pas mal du tout.**

 **Bref, te voilà servie concernant l'organisation ! J'espère que cela te plaira !**

 **Merci beaucoup pour la review, j'espère que tu liras l'histoire jusqu'au bout !**

 **À bientôt j'espère !**


	25. Une Nouvelle Vie

**A/N : Bonjour à tous !**

 **Je suis… terrrriiiiiiblement désolée pour cet affreux retard ! En plus, j'ai pas vraiment d'excuses si ce n'est que j'étais très occupée (et très fatiguée. Je suis toujours très fatiguée et mon rêve c'est de faire une nuit de 15 heures sans interruption et dans un sommeil très, très profond) et que pour oublier mes obligations, je me suis noyée dans une torrent de lecture. Pour être tout à fait honnête avec vous, cette histoire m'embête un peu. Je dois encore réécrire le chapitre 27 et les corrections et traductions, que ça me décourage ! (Surtout les traductions, parce que les VF sont prêtes.)**

 **Et comme je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre encore plus longtemps, voici un nouveau chapitre qui est en fait la moitié du chapitre normalement prévu. Je poste la suite dès que possible, mais je vous avoue que je ne fais que courir, donc je suis désolée si je dois vous faire attendre de nombreuses semaines. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que la dernière deadline sera pour été de l'année prochaine, mais j'espère pouvoir finir cette histoire avant cela.**

 **Ah, au fait, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec quelques résolutions qui peuvent paraître un peu précipitées, mais vous comprendrez dans les prochains chapitres pourquoi j'ai choisi de développer davantage un 'nouvel' aspect d'Isolina.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Après le rencontre avec Zaheer, les investigations s'intensifièrent. La République de la Terre fut impliquée, Republic City, le Lotus Blanc, les amis, les connaissances… Tout le monde chercha à mettre fin à cette terrible organisation : le Lotus Noir.

Plus ils creusaient et plus ils découvraient des horreurs. Mais ils découvraient en même temps ce réseau invisible, des anciennes bases désaffectées… Tout cela était la preuve d'une complexité qui ne faisait qu'ajouter à la difficulté de la tâche, leur demandant presque de renoncer.

Mais ils tinrent bon et en apprirent un peu plus sur le système de l'organisation. Une seule loi régnait : le despotisme absolu des chefs. Ils maintenaient une soumission continue sur leurs subalternes par terreur et par menaces. Il y avait un seul moyen de détruire l'organisation : en finir avec les chefs, Ba Tu et Hieu.

Si quelques fanatiques — ou victimes — perpétuaient les agissements de l'organisation, ils s'en occuperaient ensuite : leur pouvoir serait certainement bien moindre, atténué par une faiblesse psychologique due à un esprit tellement blessé et soumis.

De nombreuses descentes eurent lieu. Korra y prenait toujours part, même si elle devait aller de l'autre côté du monde. Asami l'accompagnait de temps en temps, en fonction de la complexité de la mission. Alors, Isolina restait avec Reena dans ces moments-là, protégée par le Lotus Blanc. Malheureusement, la plupart des descentes furent infructueuses, et ils fallut recommencer : recommencer à enquêter, à interroger, à parcourir le monde, à combattre…

* * *

« Isolina ! » cria Reena, quand elle vit son amie débarquer.

Instantanément, elle se jeta sur elle. La petite fille aux yeux bleus l'étreignit. Elle dit bonjour à Opal, qui approchait, pendant que Reena saluait Asami qui l'accompagnait.

« Bon, je te laisse ? » dit la femme aux yeux verts, après un peu de conversation.

Isolina hocha la tête. Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois, puis partit jouer avec Reena.

« Je suis désolée de vous la laisser tant que ça en ce moment, dit Asami en soupirant.

\- Oh, tu sais qu'elle nous dérange pas, dit Opal, en repoussant les excuses d'un geste de la main.

\- Je sais, je sais, mais même… Je préférerais qu'on évite. C'est juste qu'on est si près du but en ce moment…

\- Oui, on le sait. Et après, il n'y aura plus ce problème. Ou moins.

\- J'espère… Si seulement ça pouvait se terminer vite. Je sens qu'Isolina est un peu contrariée par la situation… Heureusement que Reena la distrait.

\- Tu peux compter sur elle pour ça, gloussa la maitre de l'Air.

\- Bon, je vous laisse en tout cas. Plus vite on sera parties, plus vite on sera revenues ! Merci encore Opal !

\- Pas de problème ! À dans trois jours ! »

Trois jours oui… Trois jours loin de sa fille, à ajouter aux deux jours de la semaine d'avant et aux quatre jours de deux semaines avant ça… Elles n'en finissaient plus. Mais bientôt, ce serait fini. Bientôt elles mettraient l'organisation hors d'état de nuire. La seule chose qui la rassurait, c'était qu'ils étaient tellement occupés à leur échapper qu'ils n'avaient plus montré signe de vie depuis plusieurs mois. Mais ils allaient les déterrer et les jeter en prison pour de bon, c'était certain.

—

Comme à leur habitude, les deux amies jouèrent, passèrent du temps avec le frère et la sœur de Reena, firent un peu leurs devoirs puis, après avoir mangé, il fut l'heure d'aller se coucher.

Comme Isolina avait toujours du mal à dormir seule et que Naga ne pouvait pas lui tenir compagnie (elle partait toujours avec Korra), elle dormait généralement avec Reena. Il y avait deux lits dans la chambre, mais elles finissaient toujours par n'en utiliser qu'un.

La première fois, elles s'étaient endormies l'une sur l'autre par accident, puis après ce fut pour diverses raisons, notamment les cauchemars d'Isolina. Et finalement, elles avaient fini par s'y habituer et elles dormaient l'une à côté de l'autre.

C'est pour cela que lorsqu'Isolina se réveilla en sursaut, Reena se réveilla aussi. La fille aux yeux bleus respirait doucement, comme elle avait appris à le faire, pour laisser le cauchemar s'en aller et se calmer un peu. Reena avait un peu l'habitude à vrai dire, donc elle la laissait faire.

« Tu fais beaucoup de cauchemars en ce moment, non ? lui demanda-t-elle, au bout d'un certain temps. J'ai l'impression que tu en fais plus que d'habitude.

\- C'est parce que mes mamans sont loin… J'aime pas ça…

\- Mais tu crains rien ici !

\- Je sais… Mais elles… sont toujours en train de poursuivre les méchants… Je veux pas qu'il leur arrive quelque chose et j'aime bien qu'elles soient avec moi. Je me sens plus en sécurité.

\- Tu veux un câlin ? »

Isolina ne dit rien mais se glissa dans les bras de Reena. Elle sentait la vanille. Asami sentait la violette et Korra une espèce de douce eau salée, comme si ses racines du pôle sud ne la quittait jamais.

« Tu vas réussir à te rendormir ? demanda Reena.

\- Oui… Puisque tu es avec moi.

\- Bien sûr ! Je serai toujours avec toi ! »

Elle la serra encore plus fort dans ses bras et Isolina rit légèrement. Oui, elle savait cela, et ça la rassurait intensément ; même si ses mamans étaient loin, elle pouvait au moins compter sur sa meilleure amie.

* * *

En parallèle de ce problème d'insécurité relativement constant et d'enquête qui trainait dans la longueur, Isolina continua de mener une vie normale. Cela voulait dire qu'elle continuait à aller à l'école, mais elle était toujours protégée par le Lotus Blanc. Les gens la regardaient parfois un peu curieusement, mais ses camarades de classe ne disaient rien. Isolina fut appliquée en cours, elle n'avait jamais eu de problèmes pour suivre malgré ses deux ans de moins elle s'était fait des amis et avait continué à s'entendre à merveille avec Reena. C'est ainsi que la primaire s'acheva.

Tout se mit à changer lors de son entrée au collège. Les cours n'étaient pas un problème, mais l'emploi du temps, oui. Elle avait été séparée de Reena et de quelques-uns de ses amis, car les classes avaient changé. Leurs emplois du temps ne coïncidaient pas toujours et de ce fait, ils ne sortaient pas toujours en même temps, ne se retrouvaient pas toujours à la récrée (parfois, certains professeurs prenaient un malin plaisir à les garder plus longtemps que nécessaire), ou ne mangeaient pas forcément ensemble.

Au bout de quelques semaines, Isolina commença à trouver cela dur, d'autant plus que Reena l'abandonnait parfois pour être avec ceux de sa classe, ses nouveaux amis, avec lesquels elle avait des projets communs ou avec qui elle allait simplement s'amuser au détriment de son ancienne amie. Ça n'arrivait pas tant que ça, mais ça arrivait assez pour qu'Isolina se sente délaissée et peinée.

Un jour où Reena l'avait abandonnée et où elle était donc un peu plus silencieuse que d'accoutumée, Asami le remarqua. Elle se mit à s'inquiéter quand elle remarqua qu'elle recommençait à caresser son ours en peluche violet ; elle faisait seulement ça quand quelque chose la dérangeait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ma puce ? lui demanda-t-elle, à un moment où elles étaient seule à seule.

\- Reena est partie jouer avec ses autres amis aujourd'hui…

\- D'accord… Et… tu n'aimes pas ça ?

\- Quand elle fait ça, elle me laisse tomber ! s'écria Isolina, un air blessé sur le visage. »

Elle connaissait cet air… C'était son air de 'on ne m'aime pas assez et on m'abandonne'. Asami savait qu'Isolina avait des amis, elle comptait sur eux, mais Reena prenait une place très spéciale dans son cœur. Elle savait aussi que les relations, les amitiés changeaient avec le temps, et qu'Isolina avait dû mal avec ce changement… Pour elle, rien ne changeait : ce qu'on éprouvait un jour pour quelqu'un était absolu et valait à l'infini. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas parce que ses sentiments à elle ne changeait pas que les sentiments des autres ne changeaient pas.

Ce qui ne voulait pas forcément dire que Reena l'abandonnait non plus. Elle savait qu'elle adorait Isolina, mais elle avait aussi le droit d'aller vers d'autres gens. Chose qu'elle avait toujours fait d'ailleurs, et elle voyait mal cela changer.

Des fois, Asami s'inquiétait des sentiments de sa fille, de sa façon de voir les choses. Elle avait une légère tendance… une grosse tendance à se reposer sur des piliers fondateurs. Elle savait qu'elle en était un, Korra un deuxième, et surement Reena un troisième. Elle s'était reconstruite autour d'elles trois. Si l'un des piliers en venait à s'écrouler ou même s'effriter un peu, comme c'était le cas avec Reena, elle avait peur qu'Isolina ait vraiment du mal à s'en remettre…

« Elle ne te laisse pas vraiment tomber, essaya-t-elle d'atténuer. C'est normal qu'elle ait d'autres amis. Toi, tu traines bien avec Anka et Erity.

\- Mais c'est pas pareil ! Reena, c'est ma meilleure amie… Les autres, ils sont gentils mais… c'est pas grave s'ils me laissent toute seule, finit la jeune fille d'un air triste.

\- Tu sais, même si c'est ta meilleure amie et que vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps, peut-être qu'un jour vous ne pourrez plus vous voir autant. Il faut que tu arrives à compter sur tes autres amis aussi, Isolina. Et puis, si ça se trouve, en ayant d'autres amis, tu arrêteras de penser que Reena t'abandonnes.

\- Mais je veux juste passer du temps avec elle, moi…

\- Tu passes déjà beaucoup de temps avec elle comparé à vos autres amis. On va beaucoup au Temple de l'Air, puis Maman et moi sommes parties en voyage beaucoup de fois, donc tu as pu rester avec elle. Mais tu n'as pas que Reena, Isolina. Tes autres amis aussi t'adorent. Essaie de passer un peu plus de temps avec eux quand tu te sens seule, d'accord ?

\- Je vais essayer… dit Isolina, à contrecœur. »

Elle savait qu'Asami lui donnait généralement de bons conseils. Elle n'aimait pas celui-ci, mais si ça lui permettait d'être un peu moins triste et en colère, elle voulait bien essayer. Et puis, peut-être que comme ça, Reena ferait un peu plus attention à elle…

* * *

« Mamans ! » s'écria Isolina, dès qu'elle vit ses mères arriver au Temple de l'Air pour venir la chercher.

Elle se jeta dans les bras d'Asami, puis fit de même avec Korra juste après. Se calmant, elle remarqua l'air terriblement fatigué de ces dernières. Elle allait leur demander si tout allait bien, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps.

« C'est fini, p'tit chiot », lui dit la femme aux yeux bleus avec un sourire.

Isolina fronça un peu les sourcils, confuse. Qu'est-ce qui était fini ?

« Est-ce que tu veux dire que… ?

\- Oui, répondit Asami, en l'étreignant de nouveau et en l'embrassant sur le dessus de la tête. On les a eus. Cette fois, c'est fini… »

Isolina ne dit rien, stupéfaite. C'était vraiment fini ? Après toutes ces années ? Elle n'aurait plus jamais à avoir peur ? Ils ne lui feront plus jamais de mal ? D'un coup, tout s'arrêtait. Ses mères arrêteraient de partir à l'autre bout du monde pour arrêter cette organisation. Elle pourrait enfin vivre.

« Ça fait bizarre… dit-elle, en laissant reposer sa tête sur la poitrine de sa mère aux cheveux de jais. »

Korra rit un peu.

« Un peu oui, répondit-elle.

\- Vous ne partirez plus ?

\- Non, on ne partira plus. Pas à leur poursuite en tout cas. Ils ne s'échapperont pas. Jamais.

\- Merci… Merci. Tellement de fois merci. »

La femme aux yeux bleus l'entoura de ses bras également.

« Tout ira bien maintenant, Isolina. C'est promis. »

Elles restèrent comme ça un instant. La jeune fille était un peu sonnée, un peu impressionnée, elle se sentait complètement vide pour un instant. Peut-être qu'elle avait envie de crier de joie, de pleurer ; elle ne savait pas trop bien. Mais elle savait qu'elle était infiniment soulagée, qu'elle était en paix d'une façon qui lui semblait un peu étrange, dans les bras de ses mères.

Tout était fini alors… C'était comme si une nouvelle vie s'offrait à elle, pourtant, elle savait que rien n'allait réellement changer. Sa vie se trouvait seulement insufflée d'un air frais et matinal, remplaçant cet air chaud et usé qui la contaminait depuis trop longtemps.

Finalement, elles mirent fin à leur étreinte et Korra et Asami sourirent de nouveau à Isolina, qui trouva la force de leur rendre dans leur sourire.

Opal finit par les rejoindre et proposa aux deux femmes, exténuées, de rester sur l'île le temps de se reposer. Comme cela ne dérangeait pas Isolina de rester un peu plus longtemps, elles acceptèrent.

Alors, Isolina alla rejoindre Reena qu'elle avait lâchement abandonnée, elle devait l'avouer. Quand elle eut atteint la fille aux yeux verts, elle était encore toute dégoulinante et essayait de se sécher avec une serviette, au bord d'une étendue d'eau.

« Ah, te voilà toi ! lui dit-elle, en la voyant arriver. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es partie si rapidement ?

\- Désolée, sourit-elle. J'ai vu mes mères arriver, alors je suis allée les rejoindre.

\- Oh, et qu'est-ce qu'elles ont trouvé cette fois ?

\- Elles ont dit que c'était fini.

\- C'est fini ? Elles arrêtent les recherches ? Mais ces gens…

\- Non, c'est vraiment fini. Elles les ont attrapés. »

Les yeux de Reena s'écarquillèrent un court instant, puis elle se jeta sur Isolina.

« Je suis trop contente ! cria-t-elle, enthousiaste en sautillant. Elles les ont eus ! Enfin ! Je suis vraiment trop contente pour toi !

\- Reena, tu es toute mouillée ! protesta Isolina.

\- J'm'en fiche ! En plus, t'es un maitre de l'Eau, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? »

Elle en profita pour se frotter encore plus contre elle, histoire de la mouiller davantage. Isolina, qui s'était raidie au contact, la repoussa gentiment. Elle resta cependant accroché à elle, séparées juste assez pour que la maitre de l'Eau ne soit pas mouillée davantage.

« Oui, enfin bon, dans tous les cas, elles paraissaient fatiguées, donc je pense que je vais rester encore un peu ici le temps qu'elles se reposent.

\- Ouais ! Encore une bonne nouvelle ! »

Elle étreignit Isolina de nouveau et celle-ci rouspéta encore une fois.

« Mais je suis tellement contente ! » justifia Reena, en faisant la moue devant la tête d'Isolina.

Celle-ci la regarda dans les yeux et se pinça un peu les lèvres.

« Quoi ? lui demanda la maitre de l'Air, curieuse de l'air qu'elle arborait.

\- Rien du tout ! répondit-elle précipitamment. »

Elle embrassa Reena sur le joue.

« Je suis contente que tu sois mon amie. »

La maitre de l'Air s'illumina d'un sourire et déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue également, avant de s'éloigner d'elle.

« Bon, tu reviens à l'eau du coup ? demanda-t-elle, enjouée.

\- Euh… Non, je n'en ai pas très envie…

\- Bon, sèche-moi alors !

\- T'as une serviette.

\- C'est plus rapide si c'est toi qui le fais ! »

La fille aux yeux bleus soupira mais enleva tout de même l'eau du corps de Reena avec sa maitrise, ainsi que celle sur ses propres vêtements, déposée à cause des embrassades.

« Merci ! » s'écria la maitre de l'Air.

Elle commença ensuite à enlever son maillot de bain, pour se changer avec les vêtements qui trainaient sur le sol. Isolina se détourna rapidement, mettant une main sur ses yeux.

« Ça t'arrive d'être pudique parfois ? se plaignit-elle.

\- Franchement, tu exagères.

\- Et toi, tu n'as pas besoin de te changer, puisque ton maillot est sec.

\- J'aime juste être dans mes vêtements. Je vois pas le mal. Puis, c'est pas comme si tu ne savais pas ce qu'il y avait dessous… »

Isolina grogna. Elle se permit de jeter un petit coup d'œil entre ses doigts, sans que Reena ne remarque, puis elle décida qu'elle préférait ne pas regarder.

Quand la maitre de l'Air eut finit, elle s'approcha d'Isolina et prit sa main qui l'empêchait de croiser son regard. Elle la tira ensuite vers un autre lieu où elle pourrait sûrement continuer à s'amuser en attendant son départ.

* * *

« Hé, Reena, tu sais ce qu'on dit ? » lui demanda un de ses amis.

Elle était en train de regarder par la fenêtre, sans vraiment faire attention à ce qu'elle regardait ou à la leçon. En fait, elle ne faisait attention à rien du tout. C'était bientôt la fin de l'année, et la fin du collège, et elle avait vraiment envie d'être en vacances.

En plus, ses parents lui avaient dit qu'ils partiraient en vacances, elle avait vraiment hâte ! Même si l'idée d'être à longueur de temps avec son frère et sa sœur ne l'enchantait pas énormément, d'autant qu'elle aimerait passer un petit peu de temps avec Isolina. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait lui demander de venir elle aussi ? Mais même si elle acceptait, c'était pas dit que ses parents soient d'accord, ou même qu'Asami la laisse faire…

La jeune fille aux yeux bleus était toujours occupée de toute façon. Reena savait qu'elle ne l'évitait pas, mais parfois c'était tout comme. Elle avait fini par se faire pas mal d'amis, des gens qu'elle-même n'aimait pas forcément. Ces gens-là appréciaient Isolina et quelque part se servaient un peu d'elle, elle qui aimait tant aider les autres. Et Reena n'aimait pas ça. Mais bon, c'était ses amis, elle n'avait pas vraiment le droit d'intervenir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ? » demanda Reena, à son ami sans vraiment être intéressée.

Il s'approcha d'elle, avec un cahier pour cacher sa bouche alors qu'il lui chuchotait dans l'oreille :

« La fille, là-bas, les cheveux noirs, dit-il en la pointant avec son menton.

\- Isolina ? »

Oh, effectivement, elle était dehors. Elle ne l'avait même pas remarquée. Il fallait dire qu'il faisait grand soleil et qu'elle était cachée à l'ombre, en train de rigoler en tête à tête avec une fille aux cheveux mi-longs qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Sûrement une de ses amies qui profitait d'elle également…

« Oui, oui, elle, poursuivit-il. Eh bien, il parait qu'elle sort avec la fille qui est avec elle.

\- Elle sort avec ?… répéta Reena, stupéfaite.

\- Y en a qui disent que c'est à cause de ses mères… Tu sais… Ils disent que ce genre de choses ça se transmet.

\- Mais c'est quoi ton problème ? C'est ma meilleure amie, fiche-lui la paix ! s'emporta la maitre de l'Air. Et Korra et Asami n'ont rien à voir là-dedans ! »

L'ami en question blêmit. Il avait oublié qu'elle les connaissait… Peu de personnes avaient le privilège de connaitre l'Avatar personnellement après tout. Quant à sa fille, certains ne l'approchaient pas de peur de subir le courroux de ses mères, et d'autres étaient un peu plus téméraires, ou même infiniment trop curieux. D'autres encore s'en fichaient complètement.

Toute la classe se retourna vers Reena, qui avait parlé un peu trop fort, et elle se fit réprimander par la professeure. Elle s'excusa, le sang encore bouillonnant.

Elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir haussé le ton ou s'être fait remarquer. Elle protègerait Isolina, même si elle devait s'attirer les foudres du monde entier. Ils n'avaient pas le droit d'insulter ses amis comme ça. En plus, juste à cause d'une rumeur qui disait qu'elle sortait avec cette fille. Quand bien même c'était vrai, elle connaissait Korra et Asami personnellement et elle savait que ce n'était pas ça qui faisait si une personne était bonne ou mauvaise. Qu'ils gardent leurs jugements, ou elle leur ferait passer un sale quart d'heure. Non, mais vraiment !

Finalement, incapable de se reconcentrer sur la leçon, elle guetta plutôt Isolina par la fenêtre. Peut-être qu'elle sortait bel et bien avec cette fille… Son comportement le suggérait, en tout cas. Mais c'était étrange, elle ne lui en avait pas parlé…

Au bout d'un certain moment à la regarder, cette dernière remarqua son regard et lui sourit. Reena fut surprise. Elle était sur le point de faire un signe discret, quand la fille en face d'Isolina se pencha soudainement pour l'embrasser.

Ah… Donc, elles sortaient vraiment ensemble…

Isolina ne brisa pas le contact entre leurs yeux tout de suite, mais la fille la poussa un peu et elle dût succomber. Reena grinçait un peu des dents. Elle n'aimait pas cette fille, son comportement. Elle avait presque l'impression qu'elle avait fait exprès parce qu'Isolina la regardait. Et puis, elle la trouvait beaucoup trop intime et agressive avec elle… Isolina était fragile, elle n'avait pas besoin de ça. Et elle ne dirait rien, elle le savait. Cette fille profitait d'elle. Elle en était sûre. Et elle détestait ça.

* * *

 **A/N : Merci pour la lecture ! Une petite review, s'il vous plait ! Je carbure à la review. Franchement, j'ai trouvé la force de m'y remettre parce que j'ai reçu des reviews. (J'allais le faire, ne vous inquiétez pas, juste peut-être un peu plus tard…) Mais franchement, dites-vous que j'ai encore 17 pages à corriger pour le chapitre d'après et que dans l'absolu, j'aimerais bien aussi corriger les 11 pages du chapitre encore après. Donc, même si c'est hautement improbable que j'y arrive, je vais essayer de vous poster deux nouveaux chapitres pendant ces vacances de Noël.**

 **Si je n'arrive pas à revenir dans le coin d'ici-là, je vous souhaite tout de même à toutes et à tous un joyeux Noël et bonnes fêtes ! Plein de bonnes choses pour cette fin et début d'année !**

 **On se retrouvera l'année prochaine dans tous les cas ! À plus !**

 **Lion**

* * *

 **Review « guest » :**

 **Loann37** **:**

 **Coucou !**

 **Me voici, me voici ! Je t'ai pas trop inquiétée au moins ? x) Je suis désolée, vraiment. En plus, j'avais justement peur de vous inquiéter, et même si c'est très touchant, c'est pas le but.**

 **Donc, non, ne t'inquiète pas pour la fic, je ne l'arrêterai que lorsqu'elle sera finie. Ça pourrait prendre encore un petit peu de temps en fonction des aléas de la vie et de l'histoire elle-même, mais on ira jusqu'au bout. C'est juste très compliqué pour moi de poster hors vacances scolaires. Quand j'ai un peu de temps et que je veux me détendre, j'écris tout simplement, ce que je n'ai pas le loisir de faire avec Family parce qu'elle est déjà toute rédigée. Et encore, même écrire, c'est compliqué parce qu'il me faut plusieurs heures comme j'ai du mal à m'arrêter et j'ai rarement plusieurs heures à moi. Donc voilà. Je vais essayer de faire un effort, mais je t'avoue que c'est pas gagné.**

 **Donc, non, pas de problème de santé majeur, juste de la fatigue et de la nervosité :)**

 **Pour ta review d'il y a deux mois… Je suis très contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre ! Zaheer trafique rien de particulier, il continue simplement à croire en ses idéaux, je dirais… Comme tu as pu le remarquer dans ce chapitre, l'important était plutôt de donner des réponses quant aux agissements de l'organisation plutôt que de m'occuper d'une affaire de complot. Je pense que je l'ai bien assez fait et si des questions restent en suspens, je peux toujours y répondre.**

 **En tout cas, je suis très contente que tu continues à lire. Je te remercie pour tes reviews, j'espère que tu continueras en poster jusqu'à la fin. Je suis toujours ravie de te lire et de te répondre :) Bien entendu, j'espère aussi que tu continueras à lire les prochaines histoires que j'écrirai :p (Il y en aura, mais on en rediscute dans quelques mois xD)**

 **À plus !**

 **Lion**


	26. Discussion en famille, Nouvelle vie — 2

**A/N : Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Alors, je suis à l'heure, hein ? Bah quoi, j'avais dit que j'allais corriger les chapitres en deux semaines, mais pour les poster… C'est mieux pour vous si je vous poste pas tout d'un coup, on est d'accord ? Je poste le prochain dans deux semaines ou un mois, parce que les deux derniers chapitres sont vraiment pas près et d'ici-là j'aurai peut-être bossé un peu dessus. C'est pour ne pas vous laisser trop longtemps sans rien et au moins vous savez quand revenir trainer sur le site pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte ou qui ne veulent pas suivre l'histoire.**

 **Voilà, donc petite info : ce chapitre est la suite plus ou moins directe du chapitre précédent. Il y a une légère ellipse mais en fait il était censé être avec le chapitre précédent.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Asami lisait. Elle suivit du regard sa fille, qui raccompagnait sa petite-amie jusqu'à la porte.

Quand Isolina leur avait annoncé qu'elle sortait avec une fille, la femme aux yeux verts fut un peu surprise. Non pas qu'elle ait de préjugés sur avec qui sa fille devrait sortir, c'était juste que si elle devait se fier aux statistiques, elle n'aurait pas opté pour ça. Mais l'humain n'était pas des statistiques. Et Isolina avait toujours été curieuse concernant la relation qui unissait ses mères. Donc, Asami n'avait su décider si elle essayait encore de comprendre par la pratique, si elle était juste en train de jouer, ou si elle comptait vraiment sortir avec des filles, les trois ayant des implications bien différentes. Mais elle l'avait laissée faire et s'était dit que seul le temps lui dirait.

Et voilà, le temps avait passé, le collège s'était terminé, le lycée avait commencé, et elles étaient toujours ensemble. Résister à des vacances scolaires, c'était déjà une belle épreuve, surtout aussi jeunes. Et « jeune », ça concernait tout particulièrement Isolina, qui avait tout juste 14 ans. D'où son problème.

Elle avait l'impression que ça devenait un peu plus sérieux (ou alors elle s'inquiétait plus ?) : elles se voyaient un peu plus régulièrement, et passaient beaucoup de temps dans la chambre de l'autre, et Asami avait peur qu'il n'y ait pas exactement les mêmes implications entre une fille de 14 ans et une de 15-16 ans. Elle ne voulait pas interdire à Isolina d'avoir des relations… _sexuelles_ , si elle en avait envie, mais… elle pouvait pas encore attendre un peu ? Ça lui semblait excessivement tôt ! Non pas que sa fille pensait particulièrement à ça, mais elle n'était pas complètement dupe non plus ; elle savait très bien que la curiosité s'éveillait à ces âges-là.

« Isolina ? Viens voir, s'il te plait », l'intercepta-t-elle alors qu'elle retournait dans sa chambre.

La jeune fille vint s'asseoir devant sa mère, essayant de deviner ce qu'elle lui voulait.

« Ça fait combien de temps que vous sortez ensemble toutes les deux, rappelle-moi ?

\- Euh… Trois quatre mois, pourquoi ?

\- C'est du sérieux ?

\- Pourquoi ça ne le serait pas ?

\- Juste comme ça.

\- Bon, d'accord. C'est bon, t'as fini ?

\- Non, pas vraiment. »

Elle était sur la défensive… Super… Et la conversation venait à peine de commencer. Asami savait déjà qu'elle allait ramer. Elle posa la main sur celle de sa fille et essaya de se faire aussi douce et compréhensible que possible :

« Écoute, je veux juste m'assurer que tu es prudente. Les gens sont pas toujours compréhensifs.

\- Tu crois pas que c'est un peu tard pour ça ? C'est pas le genre de discours qu'on sort au début ça ?

\- Peut-être. Mais je ne savais pas si tu comptais rester avec elle au début ou pas. »

Isolina pouffa de rire, retirant sa main au passage.

« Attends, tu vas pas me dire que toi, tu vas me sortir de truc de la phase quand même ? ironisa-t-elle.

\- Oh, arrête, c'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

\- Ça veut dire exactement la même chose.

\- Bon, et quand bien même, ça arrive à certaines personnes, ça peut t'arriver à toi aussi. Après, je te dis pas de sortir avec des garçons, je te dis seulement qu'étant donné que tu as grandi avec Korra et moi… ça aurait pu t'influencer, sans le vouloir.

\- Et avant vous, j'avais d'autres parents « normaux », si c'est ce que tu sous-entends. Donc, oui, je me souviens que les filles sortent aussi avec les garçons. J'en ai l'exemple dans la rue tous les jours.

\- Isolina, sois pas comme ça.

\- Non, mais tu veux que je le prenne comment ? Ma mère, qui est donc mariée à mon autre mère, essaie de me dire d'être « prudente », concernant ma propre relation avec une autre fille. Mais déjà, rien qu'en étant votre fille, on me faisait des remarques ! Alors qu'est-ce que ça change ?

\- On fait ça ? »

Isolina ne répondit pas et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, détournant le regard.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ? demanda la mère.

\- Parce que ça sert à rien. Ces gens-là sont des abrutis.

\- Ils te font aussi des remarques à cause de ta relation avec Chitra ?

\- On s'en fiche…

\- Isolina… Est-ce qu'ils te font des remarques ? réitéra-t-elle un peu plus sévèrement.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? C'est ma vie que je sache !

\- Je suis ta mère, j'ai besoin de savoir.

\- T'es pas ma mère. T'es ma mère adoptive et j'ai jamais demandé à ce que tu fourres ton nez dans mes affaires !

\- Isolina ! »

La jeune fille s'enfuit rapidement, malgré le fait que sa mère l'ait appelée avec un ton de réprimande, un ton coléreux qu'elle prenait rarement.

Asami resta assise et serra son livre dans les mains. Elle serra les dents et rageait en silence. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être insupportable parfois ! Des fois, juste comme ça, elle se braquait. Et quand elle le faisait, Asami _savait_ qu'il y avait anguille sous roche, et c'était exactement pour ça qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler et se mettait à être irascible. Et c'était également pour ça que sa mère s'en faisait encore plus. Mais bon, inutile de lui parler pour l'instant…

—

« Tu sais que ça fait au moins quatre fois que tu relis la même page ? » demanda Korra, après avoir observé Asami en silence pendant quelques minutes sans que celle-ci ne la remarque.

La femme aux yeux verts leva les yeux vers elle, conservant son air à moitié concentré, à moitié irrité, et les sourcils froncés.

« À quoi tu penses ?

\- À ta fille, répondit-elle, froidement.

\- À _ma_ fille ? D'accord… Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec _ma_ fille ?

\- Rien, on s'est disputées.

\- Vous deux, franchement, quand vous vous y mettez… Et pour quelle raison ?

\- Je voulais juste lui parler !

\- De ?

\- Sa relation avec Chitra.

\- Oh non, je la sens venir grosse comme une maison, celle-là… Me dis pas que tu as osé faire la même chose que mon père quand on lui a annoncé qu'on était ensemble.

\- Pas exactement, je…

\- Tu as osé !

\- Oh, arrête, tu sais très bien que c'est normal de s'inquiéter de ce genre de choses quand on est parents ! Je voudrais juste pas qu'elle se fasse harceler à cause de ça.

\- Même si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce que tu pourrais faire à part la soutenir ? Trucider tous ceux qui disent quelque chose ?

\- Ça peut être une idée…

\- Mais oui, c'est ça. Je suis sûre qu'Isolina serait ravie d'avoir une de ses mères en prison. Moi aussi d'ailleurs, ça me ferait des vacances. »

Asami lui donna un petit coup, en réponse à la taquinerie, et Korra rit.

« Bon, donc, vous êtes disputées, car je suppose qu'elle l'a mal pris, résuma la femme aux yeux bleus ; ce qui, selon moi, est quand même largement compréhensible. Et là, vous boudez chacune de votre côté, parce que ?…

\- Eh bien, parce qu'elle ne veut pas me parler et qu'elle a filé dans sa chambre.

\- D'accord, mais toi, t'attends quoi pour aller la voir et t'excuser ? Vous pourriez parler plus calmement après ça.

\- Je vois pas pourquoi je ferais ça ou même de quel droit j'entrerais dans sa chambre, parce qu'apparemment, je ne suis pas sa mère.

\- Aïe… Elle a dit ça ?

\- Ça et que j'avais pas à me mêler de ses affaires.

\- Oui, bon, pour ça, elle a pas totalement tort… »

Asami la fusilla du regard.

« … mais pas totalement raison non plus, reprit Korra. Mais pourquoi tu lui as parlé de ça d'abord ? Leur relation se passe bien, elle nous a jamais dit qu'elle avait des problèmes avec ce que disent les autres, et… juste pourquoi ?

\- Disons que j'ai commencé par ça, mais… c'est juste que leur relation commence à être plus sérieuse que ce que je pensais, et je me demande jusqu'où elles iraient…

\- Tu parles de… sexe ? »

Asami hocha la tête.

« Tu crois pas que t'exagères un peu là ? Elle a 14 ans !

\- Et c'est là qu'on voit que tu as vécu dans un coin reculé du monde jusqu'à tes 17 ans, seulement occupée par tes devoirs d'Avatar.

\- Hé ! J'étais pas une cause si désespérée que ça !

\- On en parle de ta première fois ?

\- Non, on en parle pas, cet argument est invalide.

\- Mais il est très valide au contraire ! »

Korra la fit taire en l'embrassant. Elle se permit de monter sur le canapé sur lequel Asami était allongée pour approfondir le baiser.

« Pourquoi les centaines de fois où je t'ai fait l'amour ne peuvent pas effacer la première ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Parce que tu étais adorable. Un adorable désastre.

\- Heureusement que je me suis améliorée alors… »

Asami rit.

« Je préfère effectivement quand tu ne menaces pas de me tuer pendant qu'on fait l'amour.

\- On a dit qu'on n'en parlait pas ! »

Asami rit de nouveau, ne pouvant s'empêcher de taquiner sa femme. Elle l'embrassa sur le bout des lèvres pour atténuer son horrible trahison.

« Tu veux pas plutôt qu'on finisse de parler de notre p'tit chiot ? proposa-t-elle.

\- Mmmm… Si… Je suppose que si… Mais c'est beaucoup moins drôle… »

Korra fredonna pour toute réponse. Elle se pencha encore une fois sur Asami pour l'embrasser pesamment mais délicatement.

« Tu penses vraiment que tu peux lui enlever ça ? finit-elle par lâcher.

\- Lui enlever quoi ? demanda la femme d'affaires, incapable de suivre le fil de la conversation. »

Korra l'embrassa de nouveau, en un baiser chaste mais appuyé.

« Des lèvres douces. »

Elle l'embrassa ensuite sur la joue.

« Une peau douce. »

Puis, elle l'embrassa encore une fois en passant une main dans son dos, sous ses vêtements.

« Une douce chaleur… Un peu d'amour en somme.

\- Ce n'était pas mon attention, répondit la femme d'affaires.

\- Mais si elle s'est braquée, c'est qu'elle a cru que tu ne lui faisais pas confiance pour avoir tout ça.

\- Peut-être…

\- Tu veux toujours pas aller lui parler ?

\- Même si je ne suis plus en colère contre elle, il n'en reste pas moins qu'elle m'a blessée. Et je ne compte pas lui parler tant qu'elle me boude.

\- Bon, soupira Korra. Je vais aller la voir… »

Elle embrassa Asami sur le front et monta dans la chambre d'Isolina. Elle frappa légèrement avant d'entrer. Elle trouva la jeune fille assise sur son lit, en train de regarder son ours violet qu'elle avait depuis ses cinq ans. Il était vieux et tombait un peu en lambeaux ; elle le conservait d'habitude comme une vieille relique, mais de temps en temps, elle le ressortait, se réfugiant dans un autre monde lointain et calme auquel personne n'avait accès.

« Coucou, p'tit chiot, dit Korra en entrant.

\- Salut, répondit Isolina avec indifférence.

\- Alors… parait-il que tu t'es disputée avec ta mère ?

\- Ouais, on va dire ça…

\- Elle voulait pas te faire du mal, tu sais, dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit de la jeune fille.

\- Je sais, je sais. Elle est toujours comme ça, à s'inquiéter de tout…

\- C'est parce qu'elle t'aime.

\- Je sais…

\- Et je sais que c'est parfois pénible, je suis la première à lui dire.

\- C'est même pas ça le problème !

\- C'est quoi le problème ?

\- Je ne sais pas… répondit lamentablement Isolina. »

Korra ne répondit rien pendant un instant, regardant l'air déconfit de sa fille. On aurait dit un petit chiot qui savait qu'il avait fait une bêtise et qui couinait les oreilles baissées… Au moins, si elle ressentait de la culpabilité, elles pouvaient arranger les choses. Même si ne pas savoir le cœur du problème était un peu problématique…

« Tu crois pas que t'es un peu dure avec elle ? reprit-elle.

\- J'sais pas…

\- Tu l'as un peu blessée, tu sais…

\- Oui, je m'en suis rendue compte quand je l'ai dit… soupira-t-elle. C'est sorti tout seul, j'étais en colère.

\- Bon, et tu comptes pas t'excuser ?

\- Plus tard.

\- D'accord… Tu viens manger ?

\- Pas ce soir.

\- Bon, très bien. »

Korra allait pour sortir et fermer la porte, quand Isolina l'interpela :

« Maman !

\- Oui ?

\- Elle est encore fâchée ?

\- Non, plus vraiment.

\- J'irai lui parler tout à l'heure, alors.

\- Je comptais emmener Naga faire une promenade, donc vous pourriez en profiter.

\- D'accord, merci. »

—

Asami entendit toquer à la porte de sa chambre. Korra étant sortie, elle se doutait que c'était Isolina. Elle hésita à relever la tête de son livre — qu'elle n'avait guère avancé depuis la dispute —, puis finit par regarder la porte, voyant une petite tête pointer derrière.

« Entre », lui dit-elle.

Isolina entra, puis referma la porte, regardant ses pieds.

« Tu voulais quelque chose ? demanda Asami, faisant mine de ne pas savoir pourquoi elle était là.

\- Je suis désolée… D'avoir dit que t'étais pas ma mère… Je ne le pensais pas.

\- Je sais. Et je suis désolée de t'avoir mise en colère. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. Je voulais juste qu'on parle. »

Isolina hocha la tête, signalant qu'elle avait bien compris. Elle leva les yeux vers sa mère, qui la regardait avec son regard doux et aimant de d'habitude. Elle fut instantanément soulagée.

« Bon, et tu veux bien parler avec moi maintenant ? demanda Asami.

\- Encore de Chitra ? grogna-t-elle.

\- Encore de Chitra.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a tant à dire ?

\- Viens t'asseoir. »

Isolina s'assit et Asami commença à jouer avec ses cheveux, comme elle le faisait quand elle était petite. Ça ne dérangeait pas la jeune fille. D'un certain point de vue, ça l'apaisait même. Elle savait que c'était pour ça que sa mère le faisait, pour qu'elle soit plus conciliante, mais qu'importe.

« Ils sont abîmés, il va falloir que tu les coupes, l'informa la femme aux yeux verts.

\- Tu pourrais le faire toi…

\- Je n'ai pas cette prétention. »

Elle laissa un moment filer, avant de reprendre ce qu'elle voulait vraiment dire lors de leur dispute :

« Je te parlais de ta relation avec Chitra, parce que vous passez beaucoup de temps ensemble et qu'elle est un peu plus âgée que toi. J'ai peur que vous n'ayez pas forcément les mêmes envies… Et je ne voudrais pas que tu te retrouves dans une situation que tu n'as pas désiré.

\- Oh… Tu veux dire… _ça_ …

\- Oui, ça… Vous en avez parlé ?

\- Ça lui arrive.

\- Toi, non ?

\- Pas… trop… hésita-t-elle, incapable de véritablement mentir.

\- Tu ne veux pas en parler parce que je suis ta mère ?

\- Ouais… un peu…

\- Pour être tout à fait honnête, si c'est sérieux, comme tu l'as dit, forcément, à un moment ou à un autre… Mais je te trouve un peu jeune… T'es au lycée oui, mais t'as quand même sauté deux classes.

\- T'avais quel âge toi, quand…

\- 17.

\- Et maman ?

\- 21.

\- 21 ? Mais c'est tard, ça !

\- Faut dire que ta mère a eu que deux relations dans sa vie… Ça limite vite.

\- Mais 21, c'est quand… vous êtes mises ensemble, non ?

\- C'est ça.

\- Oh. Mais elle était pas sortie avec Mako avant ?

\- Aussi. Mais ils ne sont pas allés aussi loin.

\- Je trouve ça bizarre.

\- Ça l'est pas tant que ça. Il faut être à l'aise avec ton ou ta partenaire. Et Korra et Mako… c'était plutôt houleux. Le contexte n'aidait pas vraiment : Korra devait s'occuper des Esprits et d'une guerre à ce moment-là, et elle n'arrêtait pas de voyager. Enfin bref, je suis pas sûre qu'elle serait très ravie de savoir qu'on parle de sa vie amoureuse et sexuelle derrière son dos. »

Isolina hocha la tête.

« Et je comprends également que tu n'aimes pas ça, reprit Asami. Mais… juste fais attention ? Je sais que si c'est avec une fille, le risque que tu tombes enceinte n'y est pas, mais…

\- Maman ! s'offusqua la fille.

\- Quoi ? Hé, ça arrive ce genre de choses ! Et puis, si un jour tu as envie de sortir avec un garçon… Tu penses que ça pourrait arriver, un jour ?

\- Peut-être… »

Ce « peut-être » eut fini de décider Asami. Si vraiment elle était parfaitement sérieuse à propos de Chitra, elle n'aurait pas imaginé quelque chose d'autre, elle se serait débattue pour dire qu'elle était l'amour de sa vie, ou peu importe ce qu'on pouvait dire quand on était profondément amoureux d'une personne. Les premiers amours ont souvent cet aspect passionnel et éternel, et ce n'était pas ce qu'elle percevait chez sa fille.

Peut-être que ce n'était pas le premier… Peut-être qu'elle était curieuse… Pourtant, elle disait le contraire. Ça cachait quelque chose, mais elle ne savait pas exactement quoi. Et elle savait qu'elle aurait beau creuser, elle n'en apprendrait pas plus et finirait seulement par se mettre sa fille à dos. Donc, la meilleure chose à faire était sûrement de la laisser faire ce qu'elle voulait tout en veillant de loin.

« Bon… Si ça t'arrive un jour, je t'en prie, fais attention, pria-t-elle. C'est pas que c'est mal si ça arrive, mais il faut être prêt à s'occuper de l'enfant après. Tu comprends ?

\- Oui.

\- Bien. »

Elle lâcha les cheveux de sa fille, la libérant de son emprise. Isolina se leva pour sortir de la pièce.

« Isolina », la rappela Asami.

La jeune fille se retourna, se demandant ce qu'elle voulait encore et espérant que ce n'était surtout pas continuer encore la conversation.

« Tu viens me faire un câlin ?

\- Mamaaaaan, grogna la fille aux yeux bleus.

\- S'il te plait. Fais plaisir à ta vieille mère. »

Isolina revint sur ses pas pour étreindre sa mère. Une fois installée au creux de son épaule, elle poussa un imperceptible soupir de contentement, son corps se relâcha un petit peu ; oui, elle était bien.

Asami le sentait, et elle savait qu'au fond, Isolina n'avait rien contre les câlins et qu'elle aimait toujours avoir cette proximité, ce réconfort qu'elle demandait tant quand elle était enfant. C'était l'âge qui la faisait rouspéter, une espèce de fierté et d'insolence adolescente, mais ça ne correspondait pas à son sentiment intérieur profond : elle se sentait bien et en sécurité dans les bras de sa mère.

« C'est pas vrai, t'es pas vieille », dit Isolina.

La femme aux yeux verts rit.

« Tu grandis, je vieillis, c'est l'ordre des choses. Mais bon, tu as raison, je ne suis pas encore grabataire, donc on va considérer que je ne suis pas très vieille. »

À ce moment-là, Korra arriva, souriant en voyant le tableau présenté devant ses yeux. Apparemment, elles s'étaient réconciliées…

« Oh, c'est réunion câlins ? demanda-t-elle. Cool, je peux participer ?

\- Bien sûr ! dit Asami.

\- Non ! dit en même temps Isolina. »

Mais c'était trop tard, l'Avatar l'avait prise dans ses bras et elle était coincée entre ses deux mères.

« Mamans ! » grogna-t-elle de plus belle.

Les deux femmes rirent et l'embrassèrent alors que la jeune fille se débattait contre toutes ces marques d'affection.

« Vous exagérez ! gronda-t-elle.

\- C'est pour pas que tu oublies qu'on t'aime, justifia Korra.

\- De tout notre cœur, ajouta Asami. »

Elles sourient alors et Isolina soupira.

« Je sais, je sais. Vous pouvez me lâcher maintenant ? »

Finalement, les deux femmes laissèrent l'adolescente s'en aller, mais elle s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, les regardant une dernière fois.

« Mamans ? »

Elles se retournèrent, légèrement inquiètes de cette fébrilité aérienne et timide qu'il y avait dans sa voix.

« Je vous aime aussi, dit Isolina, souriant discrètement.

\- Ça vaudrait bien un autre câlin ça ! plaisanta Korra.

\- Non ! s'écria la jeune fille. »

Et elle s'enfuit, entendant les rires de ses mères derrière elle. Mais au fond, elle souriait. Elle souriait parce qu'on pouvait dire tout ce qu'on voulait d'elle ou de ses mères, sa famille était géniale et elle l'adorait.

* * *

Ce qu'elle adorait moins en revanche, c'était ces voyages qui arrivaient toujours de temps en temps, où elle restait seule. Enfin, seule… Elle restait toujours au Temple de l'Air, et ça n'allait sûrement pas changer de sitôt, parce que maintenant qu'elle était avec Chitra, Asami était un peu plus réticente à la laisser seule à la maison.

Mais Isolina s'en fichait. Elle aimait bien être au Temple de l'Air. Ça lui donnait l'occasion de rester avec Reena, qu'elle ne voyait plus autant que lorsqu'elles étaient toutes petites. Ça lui manquait parfois. Mais quand elle retournait au Temple, pendant ces quelques jours, tout redevenait comme avant. Ou presque. Mais il n'en était pas moins qu'elle était infiniment heureuse dans ces moments-là, surtout les weekends. Pas d'école, pas d'abrutis, pas de camarades de classe ou de professeurs pénibles, juste Reena et les gens qu'elle côtoyait depuis toute petite.

Justement, la semaine venait de se finir, et ses mères avaient été réquisitionnées. Korra avait été optimiste et avait dit qu'elles seraient là avant la fin du weekend, Asami l'avait contredit et avait plutôt parié sur le début de la semaine d'après ; Isolina faisait plus confiance aux approximations d'Asami que celles de Korra : elles se révélaient plus souvent exactes.

Du coup, très tôt le samedi matin, elle avait été emmenée au Temple de l'Air. Elle avait accueillie comme si elle y avait toujours vécu, comme si elle était seulement partie en voyage quelque temps. Immédiatement, elle avait rejoint Reena, qui s'illumina d'un sourire en la voyant. Elle était avec sa sœur. Elles semblaient débattre sur le contenu d'un cours.

Alors, Isolina les rejoignit et elle apprit de Lanying que Reena était censée lui expliquer son cours d'Histoire des Nations, mais que c'était pas tout à fait ça. Du coup, elle demanda à Isolina de l'aider.

« Hé ! rouspéta Reena. J'étais sur le point d'y arriver !

\- Tu es nulle en Histoire… Tu oublies tout la seconde où tu apprends, déclara sa sœur.

\- C'est pas vrai !

\- Ah si, c'est vrai, intervint Isolina.

\- Traitresse. »

Lanying et Isolina partagèrent un regard amusé, puis elles se contentèrent d'ignorer Reena alors qu'Isolina lui expliquait son cours. La maitre de l'Air rouspéta encore, mais les deux filles l'ignorèrent — s'amusant secrètement de la voir si irritée.

À peine Isolina eut-elle fini son explication que Reena l'embarqua dans sa chambre, pour qu'elles passent un peu de temps ensemble, loin de sa sœur et de son frère.

« Tu dors ici ? demanda la maitre de l'Air.

\- Oui.

\- Combien de temps ?

\- Maman Korra a dit une nuit, Asami plus.

\- Donc, plus.

\- Voilà. »

Elles rirent ensemble. Elles avaient trop l'habitude.

Elles passèrent quelque temps à partager des histoires : ce qui leur arrivait à l'école, ce qui arrivait à leurs amis, aux professeurs, rumeurs diverses et variées. Isolina évitait généralement de parler de Chitra. Elle n'aimait pas ça, et elle avait de toute façon la vague impression que Reena ne l'aimait pas. Donc, pas besoin de causer des discordes inutiles.

Les interrompant, Lanying s'immisça dans leur conversation.

« Vous parlez de quoi ? » dit-elle, en s'installant sur le lit de sa sœur.

Elle se fit immédiatement bousculée par celle-ci.

« De trucs de grandes filles. Va jouer ailleurs.

\- Hé, c'est pas juste ! Je suis à peine plus jeune qu'Isolina et je peux jamais participer à vos conversations !

\- C'est ma chambre, ma meilleure amie, on peut pas être seules deux minutes ?

\- Vous êtes tout le temps toutes seules dans cette chambre à parler sans que je puisse venir…

\- C'est que ça ne te concerne pas. »

Reena finit par pousser sa sœur hors de la chambre.

« Moi, je dis, ça cache quelque chose tout ça ! dit-elle. T'es sûre que c'est juste ta meilleure amie ?

\- Sois pas stupide.

\- Qui sait…

\- Isolina, dis-lui ! appela à l'aide Reena.

\- Désolée de te décevoir Lanying, mais j'ai déjà quelqu'un, répondit Isolina avec un faible geste de la main accompagné d'un léger sourire.

\- Ça n'empêche rien ça !

\- Oh, tais-toi et sors ! »

Reena finit par la mettre complètement dehors et par refermer la porte.

« Petite cachotière ! lui cria sa sœur de l'autre côté.

\- Va-t'en ! »

Quand elle était sûre que Lanying était partie, elle se rassit sur le lit à côté de sa meilleure amie avec un long soupir.

« Ce serait bien qu'elle arrête avec ses allusions, hein ? Ça doit te gêner un peu, par rapport à Chitra…

\- Non, ça ne me dérange pas. »

Reena haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« Elle n'est pas là que je sache, répondit simplement Isolina, pour justifier.

\- Euh… Je sais, mais…

\- Donc, tu disais : vous avez carrément mis de l'encre sur la chaise du prof de maths ?

\- Bah, il portait un jean noir, donc c'était pas très drôle… »

Reena sembla oublier le reste de la phrase qu'elle n'avait pas finie et continua la conversation que sa sœur avait interrompue, comme si de rien était.

Elle faisait mine qu'elle oubliait, mais pas vraiment. Elle avait juste appris à respecter les limites qu'Isolina dressait. De toute façon, embêter Chitra, même si ce n'était que par la pensée, lui plaisait beaucoup trop pour qu'elle continue la conversation. Elle trouvait Isolina étrange quand il s'agissait de cette fille, pourtant… Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y penser. Mais peut-être que c'était juste une impression. Ou peut-être que l'amour avait ce genre d'effets. Elle ne pouvait pas le savoir elle, elle n'avait que des amis.

Finalement, le sujet ne revint pas, et la journée se termina. Il fut l'heure d'aller se coucher. Isolina dormait toujours avec Reena, donc elles se firent encore taquiner par Lanying (qui décidément ne s'en lassait pas). Sa grande sœur se contenta donc de lui courir après en lui disant d'arrêter, pendant qu'Isolina riait de leur petite querelle.

Puis, enfin, elles furent seules. Même s'il y avait un deuxième lit dans la chambre, Isolina l'utilisait rarement, voire jamais. De même, ce soir-là, elle se glissa sous les couvertures avec Reena.

« Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? demanda celle-ci inquiète.

\- Oui, pourquoi ? Ça… ça te gêne ?

\- Oh, non, non, pas moi !

\- Quel est le problème alors ?

\- Bah, comme avec Chitra…

\- Encore ?

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Pourquoi tu t'en fais autant pour elle ? Je croyais que tu ne l'aimais pas ?

\- Oui, bah, je ne l'aime pas ! Mais comme tu sors avec une fille et que tu dors avec une autre fille, ça fait bizarre… non ?

\- Encore une fois : elle n'est pas là, donc ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne va pas être jalouse ou me larguer à cause de ça. Puis, on fait ça depuis qu'on est toutes petites… Après, si ça te dérange parce que je sors avec une fille et que… tu as peur…

\- Mais non ! Tu es ma meilleure amie. Je sais que tu ne ferais pas ça.

\- Je sais. »

Elles se fixèrent encore un moment.

« Tu comptes dormir ? demanda Isolina, un peu amusée.

\- De… eh… Oui ! »

La jeune maitre de l'Eau gloussa alors que la fille aux yeux verts se glissait sous les couvertures. Elle la rejoignit ensuite, posant sa tête sur son épaule et soupirant imperceptiblement.

« Bonne nuit, Reena.

\- Bonne nuit, Isolina… »

Elles s'endormirent vite, du moins en ce qui concernait Reena. Isolina mit un peu plus de temps, mais elle finit par se faire absorber par le sommeil également.

—

Elle criait. Ça faisait mal. Tellement mal. Son dos. C'était comme s'ils cisaillaient sa chair.

« Non, arrêtez ! »

Elle priait, suppliait, mais rien n'y faisait. Soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Une petite fille blonde arriva dans la pièce, le regard défiant et courageux.

« Laissez-la tranquille !

\- Tuez-la.

\- Lochan, non ! »

Elle tendit sa main vers elle, mais c'était trop tard, elle se liquéfiait, un couteau dans l'abdomen. Elle avait disparu, le bruit du couteau résonna à travers la pièce.

« Non ! »

Le fouet se remit à claquer.

—

Brusque bouffée d'air. Isolina ouvrit les yeux subitement. Noir, il faisait noir, totalement noir. De la lumière. La lune. La lune était illuminée à trois-quarts, les étoiles brillaient dans la nuit noire.

Oh, un cauchemar. C'était simplement un cauchemar. Elle se mit à contrôler sa respiration, à prendre des bouffées d'oxygène en cadence, fermant les yeux et se recentrant sur elle-même comme on le lui avait appris. Assez vite, elle se calma, ce fantôme de douleur qu'elle avait dans son dos s'amenuisa, la douleur dans son cœur, par contre, fut un peu plus longue à disparaitre.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, regarda autour d'elle, se rappelant d'où elle était. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la personne qui dormait à côté d'elle. Reena… Elle la regarda dormir, sans pouvoir discerner vraiment autre chose que sa silhouette. Elle se demandait si elle avait crié pendant son sommeil, si elle l'avait réveillée ; ça ne semblait pas être le cas, mais c'était arrivé, de nombreuses fois. Alors, elle voulut vérifier.

« Reena, tu dors ? » murmura-t-elle.

Aucun réponse. Bon, oui, elle devait dormir… Elle n'allait donc pas la réconforter comme avant. Mais qu'est-ce qui était comme avant, vraiment ?

La fille aux yeux bleus se redressa se soutenant avec son coude. Elle regarda la silhouette endormie de sa meilleure amie. Elle se pencha un peu sur elle, cherchant sa chaleur et son odeur, son soutien imperceptible. Elle voulait l'étreindre, mais elle savait qu'elle allait la réveiller.

Elle sentait son souffle profond et régulier jouer avec ses cheveux, caresser sa joue, embrasser le sien… Elle dormait… Si elle ne le faisait qu'une fois, c'était pas si grave, si ? Elle dormait… Elle ne le saurait jamais. Après, ça disparaitrait.

Sa main pale flotta au-dessus du visage de la fille endormie, ses doigts effleurèrent ses lèvres… Elle dormait toujours.

« Ne te réveille pas, s'il te plait… » pria-t-elle, en murmurant.

Elle posa ensuite délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, ne pouvant s'empêcher de soupirer légèrement au contact. Son cœur battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il l'assourdissait de revendications terribles et irréalisables, contradictoires aussi. Elle souhaitait que Reena se réveille. Elle ne le souhaitait pas. Elle voulait qu'elle lui demande ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle ne voulait jamais qu'elle sache. Elle voulait lui dire la vérité, lui mentir.

Mais non, elle dormait toujours. Alors, Isolina reprit sa position initiale, la contemplant alors qu'elle était prise dans les filets du sommeil.

Toi alors, pensa-t-elle.

Sa main, qui était restée sur la joue de Reena, se laissa glisser le long de son cou, tracer sa clavicule, tomber de cet os, pour aller plus bas, explorer davantage sa peau.

« Pourquoi ça ne pouvait pas être toi ? » dit-elle pour elle-même.

D'un coup, elle se figea, telle une prise de connaissance soudaine.

Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? pensa-t-elle.

Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser endormir par ses sentiments. Ils allaient lui faire faire n'importe quoi ! Elle allait la perdre. Elle ne pouvait pas la perdre.

Elle ôta sa main de la peau de Reena, amèrement honteuse de ce qu'elle faisait. L'embrasser et la toucher pendant qu'elle dormait ? Vraiment, qu'est-ce qui lui passait par la tête ? Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Elle ne lui ferait jamais ça.

Reena avait raison tout compte fait… Dormir ensemble était une mauvaise idée dorénavant.

Elle se leva alors, fit quelques pas vers l'autre lit, se glissant sous les couvertures froides et si peu accueillantes. Elle détestait ça. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle savait que Reena la considérerait toujours comme sa meilleure amie. Ça ne servait à rien de compliquer les choses. Elle devait prendre encore plus de distance.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda une voix endormie, la faisant sursauter.

\- Rien… mentit-elle, calmement. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller…

\- Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

\- Oui… Mais c'est rien. Je vais juste dormir là.

\- T'es sûre ?

\- Certaine.

\- Bon… D'accord… Bonne nuit…

\- À toi aussi… »

Reena se rendormit rapidement, alors que le cœur d'Isolina battait plus vite que jamais. Elle s'était presque fait prendre la main dans le sac. Elle se recroquevilla dans les couvertures, s'agrippant à son pyjama au niveau de sa poitrine comme si elle pourrait arracher ce cœur qui faisait trop de mal et trop de bruit. Elle finit par soupirer.

Elle devait faire attention. Jamais elle ne saurait. Un jour, elle ne l'aimerait plus. Elle en était certaine. Elle ferait tout ce qu'il faudrait pour ça.

* * *

Isolina marchait. Elle s'arrêta juste devant le casier de Chitra, derrière celle-ci, qui semblait chercher quelque chose à l'intérieur.

« C'est d'accord, on peut le faire », lui dit-elle.

La jeune fille sortit doucement la tête du casier et regarda Isolina en fronçant les sourcils, perplexe. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui racontait ? Dès le matin ? Pas de « hé, bonjour, comment ça va ? » ?

Elle la regarda et remarqua l'air fier et têtu qu'elle arborait, mais ses yeux la trahissait. Il y avait un peu d'agitation dans ceux-ci. Finalement, après quelques secondes, Chitra finit par retrouver la conversation à laquelle elle faisait référence.

« Attends, comment ça là ? Pourquoi si soudainement ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? C'est oui ou non ?

\- Tu veux venir chez moi ou… ?

\- Chez toi, oui…

\- Um… Y a un moment en particulier qui t'arrange ?

\- Attends… mon anniversaire. Après mon anniversaire.

\- Comme tu veux.

\- Tu te rappelles de la condition, hein ?

\- Oui, je te promets que je n'essaierai même pas de le toucher. Croix de bois, croix de fer. »

Elle prit une posture faussement solennelle en disant ça, une main sur le cœur et la paume de l'autre main bien visible, en l'air, et levant presque les yeux au ciel.

« Bien », dit-elle.

Elle ne laisserai jamais personne savoir, jamais personne voir. Elle ne pourrait pas le supporter. Non, ça n'existait plus.

Chitra la regarda bizarrement, haussant un sourcil. Puis, elle haussa les épaules et remit la tête dans son casier.

« T'es quand même bizarre comme fille… » dit-elle.

Peut-être… Peut-être qu'elle était bizarre. Au fond, quelle importance ? Les gens l'aimaient quand même comme ça, non ? Ça suffisait pour les amis… Et Reena…

Bref. Reena était sa meilleure amie, elle avait toujours tout accepté d'elle, même ses bizarreries. Si seulement… Mais non, il fallait arrêter d'espérer y croire. C'était impossible.

* * *

 **A/N : Alors, comment c'était ? Rassurez-moi, il y a encore un peu d'intérêt et de mystère, hein ? J'ai pas fini le développement d'Isolina et faut bien que vous teniez jusqu'au bout ! Soyez gentils et pensez à poster une review !**

 **À dans deux semaines/un mois !**

 **Lion**

* * *

 **Réponse review « guest » :**

 **Loann37** **:**

 **Coucou !**

 **Voilà, la santé d'abord ) Même si c'est essentiellement psychologique. Mais là, je vais être un peu plus sereine avec un chapitre d'avance. Donc, tu n'as pas trop à t'inquiéter : il ne devrait pas y avoir de retard ! (Sauf si j'oublie xD)**

 **Alors, c'est très drôle que tu aies remplacé « Reena » par « Opal », mais sinon je suis tout à fait d'accord :p**

 **Merci pour ta lecture et pour ta review et à très vite j'espère !**

 **Lion**


	27. Problèmes relationnels — Partie 1

**A/N : Coucou !**

 **Je suis à l'heure ! Bon, un jour de retard, mais le vendredi soir c'est trop galère les gars. Et puis, au bout d'un mois, on est pas à ça près.**

 **Donc, je pense qu'on arrive à un moment que tout le monde attendait, donc sans plus attendre :**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Entendre les gloussements de son amie et de son petit-ami commençait à l'énerver un peu. En fait non, elle était déjà vraiment énervée et ça commençait à faire un bout de temps. Tenir la chandelle, ça ne lui allait pas. Mais pas du tout ! Surtout que c'était pas prévu comme ça à la base…

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Isolina et au type (parce que, même si elle savait qu'il avait un prénom, elle ne lui ferait jamais l'honneur de l'utiliser) qui la collait, s'irritant de plus belle. Il la caressa et alla fourrer ses mains là où il ne devrait pourtant pas les fourrer considérant qu'elle était à côté et qu'ils étaient en quelque sorte en pleine rue. (Bon, elle savait que l'arrière du manoir Sato n'était pas forcément très exposé, mais même !) Isolina le repoussa un peu, avec un « Arrête, pas maintenant », un peu trop plaisantin à son gout.

Quel connard. Elle ferait mieux de lui foutre un coup de pied aux fesses et de ne jamais le revoir. Et si Isolina n'osait pas, Reena se ferait un plaisir de le faire pour elle. Mais voilà, c'était son copain, donc elle n'avait théoriquement pas le droit d'intervenir. Sauf que ça commençait à lui être franchement insupportable, et elle en venait à repenser à certaines _solutions_ qu'elle avait écarté depuis un certain temps par peur de blesser Isolina. Mais à ne pas lui en parler, elle se demandait si ce ne serait pas pire…

« Bon, je vous laisse deux minutes, dit le type. Je vais fumer un peu.

\- Ok, dit Isolina en lui faisant un signe de la main alors qu'il s'éloignait. »

Elle vit ensuite que son amie boudait un peu, ce qu'elle pouvait comprendre.

« Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée, Reena ! Je te jure, je n'avais pas prévu qu'il se pointe !

\- C'est pas une raison pour le laisser empiéter sur mon temps avec toi.

\- C'est mon copain, qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? Que je le renvoie chez lui ?

\- Oui ! Ça m'aurait évité d'avoir à le supporter le voir te peloter !

\- Il fait pas de mal… Il est gentil.

\- C'est un connard oui ! Tu crois qu'il est allé fumé quoi là ?

\- Ça reste un gentil garçon…

\- Non, c'est un drogué et un abruti. Tu comptes rester avec lui même après le lycée ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore. Ça ne te concerne pas.

\- Bien sûr que ça me concerne ! Depuis que tu sors avec des gens, j'ai l'impression que tu t'amuses à sortir qu'avec des cons. Entre l'autre qui t'a trompée, celui qui a essayé de se servir de toi pour pouvoir rencontrer tes mères et celui-ci qui tient pas deux heures sans sa dose…

\- Oh, parce que tu prétends pouvoir faire mieux peut-être ? s'irrita Isolina.

\- Bien sûr que je peux faire mieux !

\- Pourtant, je t'ai pas vue sortir avec qui que ce soit, et on peut pas dire que tu manques de gens qui se jetteraient à tes pieds.

\- C'est pas… »

Elle l'avait comprise de travers. Ce n'était pas dans ce sens-là qu'elle pouvait faire mieux… Oh, et puis merde…

Elle s'approcha d'Isolina et posa précipitamment ses lèvres sur les siennes. Cette dernière fut stupéfaite, mais ne bougea pas. Quand Reena se retira, elle lui dit :

« Mieux qu'eux… Je… »

Elle ne put finir sa phrase à cause d'une gifle qu'elle se prit en pleine figure. Et ouh, qu'elle faisait mal… Elle se tint la joue un instant, regardant son amie qui avait l'air à la fois blessée et stupéfaite par ce qu'elle venait de faire.

« Je… » commença-t-elle, regardant de son œil humide sa main tremblante.

Elle ne put finir, car son petit-ami revint.

« Vous vous amusez bien, les filles ? » demanda-t-il, planant complètement et ne pouvant donc pas se rendre compte de la tension qui était finement tissée entre elles deux.

Il n'attendit pas une réponse et prit Isolina par la taille avant de l'embrasser sans retenue. Cette dernière jeta un regard à son amie, et Reena ne sut pas vraiment si elle faisait ça pour l'énerver, l'humilier, ou toute autre raison, mais elle savait qu'elle serrait les dents et les poings, agressée par ce regard insolent.

Espèce de garce, pensa-t-elle.

« J'y vais », dit-elle, en se retournant et en s'enfuyant.

Elle n'entendit pas derrière elle, Isolina qui essayait de se distancer de son jules et de l'appeler, sans réel succès. Elle ne put que soupirer avec un « Et merde… » avant que son petit-ami ne recommence à l'assaillir de trop de marques de tendresse importunes.

De son côté, Reena regrettait d'être venue. Surtout qu'elle était venue en civile : pas de combinaison, pas de bâton volant, pas de bison volant. Elle devait donc traverser toute la ville à pied, ou à la limite en passant par les toits, mais dans son état, elle aurait préféré éviter. En fait, elle ne voulait qu'une chose : rentrer tranquillement chez elle et ne plus jamais penser au connard de petit-ami d'Isolina ou à ce qu'elle venait de faire.

Elle le savait pourtant, elle ne devait jamais lui dire. Théoriquement, elle n'avait rien dit — elle n'en avait pas eu le temps — mais elle l'avait embrassée ! C'était pire ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête franchement… La jalousie lui faisait faire de ces trucs… et elle n'était pas fière d'elle.

« Reena ? » l'interpela une voix.

Tiens, Asami qui rentrait du travail en voiture… C'était bien sa veine. Elle essuya rapidement ses yeux qui s'étaient embués de larmes, mais pas assez rapidement pour que la femme aux yeux verts ne remarque pas.

« Salut ! Tu vas bien ? demanda la maitre de l'Air avec un air faussement enthousiaste.

\- Bien, oui… marmonna Asami, dubitative. Et toi ?

\- Parfaitement bien ! Je rentrais justement !

\- Tu ne devais pas passer la journée avec Isolina aujourd'hui ? Je pensais que tu restais manger.

\- Euh… Non ! Eh bien, en fait, changement de programme ! Son copain est là, je voudrais pas gêner. Donc, voilà, je rentre.

\- Je te dépose ?

\- Oh, non, c'est juste un peu de marche…

\- Permets-moi d'insister. »

Bon… C'était Asami… Et puis, comme ça, elle rentrerait plus vite chez elle. Elle se ferait sûrement questionner, mais elle n'était pas obligée de dire la vérité.

Alors, elle se glissa dans la voiture et regarda par la fenêtre pendant qu'elle roulait.

« Tu devrais mettre de la glace, finit par lâcher Asami.

\- Hein ?

\- Sur ta joue. Elle est rouge. J'imagine qu'Isolina t'a frappée.

\- Oh… Oui… Enfin, non ! Je veux dire, c'est pas grave, c'est pas de sa faute…

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- Non… »

Finalement, Asami se gara.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Reena, voyant ses chances de rentrer à la maison rapidement s'envoler.

\- J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait manger une glace ! »

Elle sortit, rentrant de nouveau sa tête dans la voiture seulement pour lui dire :

« Tu viens ? »

Reena soupira mais sortit de la voiture. Tout compte fait, c'était une très mauvaise idée de se laisser déposer par Asami… Elle en avait pour encore plusieurs dizaines de minutes, si ce n'était des heures, où elle allait essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait.

Finalement, la femme et la jeune fille se posèrent dans un coin, à l'intérieur d'un glacier aux tables et aux chaises blanches. Asami en profita pour demander des glaçons et un contenant pour la joue de Reena, et lui appliqua sans hésitation.

« C'est froid ! se plaignit la jeune fille.

\- Et nécessaire. Mine de rien, Isolina frappe fort… Je voudrais pas que ça enfle… »

Elles restèrent comme ça pendant un moment, puis Reena se mit à appliquer la glace elle-même et Asami mangea sa glace.

« Tu veux toujours pas me dire pourquoi elle t'a frappée ? demanda Asami.

\- Pourquoi tu veux absolument savoir ?

\- C'est ma fille, et j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi elle a frappé sa meilleure amie, que je considère quand même un peu comme ma nièce depuis qu'elle est toute petite. »

Reena pouffa.

« Que c'est gentil de ta part, _tata_ , se moqua-t-elle.

\- Comment allait Tân ?

\- Collant et planant… dit-elle avec amertume.

\- C'est bien son problème à ce garçon, soupira Asami.

\- Comment ça se fait que toi, tu ne fasses rien ? D'habitude, tu ferais un scandale pour un truc pareil !

\- Mmmm… J'ai essayé, mais disons que si je me mêle des affaires de cœur d'Isolina, on finit toujours pas s'engueuler. Donc, c'était soit je lui faisais confiance avec ses décisions — même si elles ne me plaisent pas du tout — soit elle ne me parle plus. Et il se trouve que la seconde option n'est pas envisageable. Donc, tant qu'il ne lui fait pas de mal et ne lui attire pas de problèmes, je suppose que c'est supportable…

\- Elle fait l'imbécile… »

Reena sentait la colère et la peine lui revenir, la noyer de nouveau. Alors, elle mangea sa glace pour se distraire. Elle aurait dû prendre un autre parfum. Pomme. Elle avait toujours trouvé ça fade. Mais elle n'avait pas fait attention, elle avait juste accepté la requête d'Asami.

« Tu penses quoi des relations d'Isolina ? demanda la femme d'affaires. Peut-être qu'en étant son amie, tu as un regard différent que celui d'un parent.

\- Elle mérite mieux… Tout ce qu'elle a toujours réussir à faire, c'est trainer des boulets qui finissent par la blesser.

\- Oui, mais étrangement, elle s'en fiche un peu, tu ne penses pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Je sais juste qu'elle sort avec des idiots qui ne la méritent pas.

\- Je vois… »

Asami pensa et scruta Reena. Elle avait l'impression que la vérité n'était pas si loin… Bon, elle allait la jouer à pile ou face !

« Tu permets que je te pose une question ? demanda-t-elle.

\- C'est pas ce que tu fais depuis tout à l'heure ?

\- Si, mais je veux que tu réponses sincèrement et honnêtement à celle-là. Juste une. Tu penses que c'est possible ?

\- Si c'est encore par rapport à ce qui s'est passé…

\- Non, c'en est une autre.

\- Bon, vas-y alors… »

Asami s'avança, mettant ses coudes sur la table, et planta son regard vert émeraude dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Un regard fier et déterminé qui fit frissonner Reena. Elle commençait à regretter d'avoir donné son accord… Elle avait l'impression que ça n'allait pas lui plaire. Du tout.

« Est-ce que tu as des sentiments pour Isolina ? dit finalement Asami, soutenant son regard sans faillir.

\- Que-Quoi ? Mais… c'est pas…

\- Sincèrement et honnêtement, lui rappela la femme aux yeux verts. »

Reena la dévisagea un moment, interdite. Elle pouvait mentir, elle n'avait pas vraiment promis quoi que ce soit, mais… elle ne pouvait pas faire ça à Asami… Et elle qui pensait qu'elle allait réussir à ne pas en parler… Peine perdue. Cette femme était une démone.

« Quelque chose comme ça… avoua-t-elle à contrecœur en grognant.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit Asami en recommençant à manger sa glace et en se réinstallant contre le dossier de la chaise. Bon, et donc, tu lui as dit et elle t'en a mis une ?

\- Je… Non… Je… l'ai embrassée…

\- Ah. Oui, ce genre de méthode peut avoir deux effets, dont celui-ci. Et maintenant, tu comptes faire quoi ?

\- Mon plan de départ, c'était de rentrer et de déprimer tranquille, avant que tu interviennes…

\- C'est un très mauvais plan.

\- Je peux pas vraiment faire autre chose…

\- Tu pourrais lui parler ? Essayer de la convaincre ?

\- À quoi bon ? Je suis sa meilleure amie… C'est tout. Je sais même pas si je peux encore être sa meilleure amie maintenant…

\- Mais si. Tout n'est pas fini ! »

Reena dévisagea Asami, qui se sentit obligée de justifier :

« Korra était ma meilleure amie avant qu'on se mette ensemble, et elle l'est toujours aujourd'hui. Les sentiments amoureux ne changent pas ce genre de choses.

\- La différence étant que vous êtes mariées et que je viens de me faire jeter.

\- Tu sais pas si tu t'es fait jeter. Ça se trouve, en parlant…

\- Tu n'aimes vraiment pas ce type, hein ? la coupa Reena, en haussant un sourcil.

\- Si je devais choisir, je préfèrerais qu'elle soit avec toi, effectivement… Mais là n'est pas la question, parce que ce n'est pas ma vie, c'est elle qui choisit avec qui elle veut être. Le truc, c'est que depuis qu'Isolina a commencé à sortir avec des gens… je l'ai jamais vue être vraiment ébranlée, amoureuse. Je ne dirais pas qu'elle subit les relations non plus, parce qu'elle les choisit, mais… il y a un truc qui cloche, je ne sais pas quoi. Je me suis dit que c'était peut-être à cause de son enfance… Elle a toujours eu une retenue concernant les gens et la confiance qu'elle leur accorde…

\- Oui, enfin, j'avais l'impression qu'elle s'en sortait quand même pas si mal niveau confiance… Ou plutôt les autres abusent trop de sa confiance.

\- Mmm… Est-ce que tu es sûre que c'est dans ce sens-là ?

\- Dans quel autre sens ?

\- Tu ne penses pas que ça pourrait être elle qui se sert d'eux ?

\- Comment ça ? Isolina n'est pas comme ça…

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûre… Elle ne se sert pas d'eux comme tu le penses, pas comme tu as l'impression qu'ils se servent d'elle.

\- Comment alors ?

\- Quand vous êtes entrées au collège, elle t'en a beaucoup voulu de passer du temps avec d'autres camarades de classe, tu sais. C'est moi qui lui ai conseillé de te lâcher un peu et de compter un peu plus sur ses amis. Elle l'a fait et elle s'est tue. Du jour au lendemain, elle a arrêté de se plaindre. Tu trouves pas ça étrange toi ?

\- Un peu…

\- Les relations qu'elle a… J'ai peur qu'elles soient toutes comme ça. C'est pour avoir quelqu'un, pour compter sur quelqu'un, mais elle s'en fiche si ça s'arrête. Elle n'est jamais touchée en profondeur, même dans ses relations amoureuses. J'arrive même pas à savoir si ça la rend un tant soit peu heureuse. Et c'est là que tu interviens !

\- Moi ?

\- Tu es sa meilleure amie, une personne en qui elle a confiance et qui ne risque pas de la trahir ou de la décevoir par un comportement quelconque, peut-être qu'elle pourrait s'ouvrir un peu plus ? Et puis, vous êtes toujours fourrées ensemble depuis que vous êtes petites… Vous seriez bien ensemble, non ?

\- C'est ce que je pensais aussi… »

Asami sourit, d'un sourire un peu trop ravi et calculateur pour Reena. Elle soupira. Voilà, elle avait parlé de tout ce dont elle ne voulait pas parler. Magnifique.

« Tu ne vas rien dire à Isolina, hein ? s'assura-t-elle. Concernant notre conversation.

\- Je ne sais pas… Ça dépend, tu vas aller la voir pour lui parler ?

\- Je ne pense pas…

\- Donc, je ne peux rien te promettre.

\- Je croyais que tu ne devais pas te mêler des affaires de cœur de ta fille ?

\- Oh, mais là c'est différent ! Je me mêle de _tes_ affaires de cœur, ce n'est que pure coïncidence si Isolina se trouve en faire partie. »

Reena gloussa un peu, car Asami était vraiment incorrigible, avant de se reprendre.

« Sérieusement, Asami, ne dis rien à Isolina. J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour digérer tout ça…

\- Bon, très bien. Mais ne tarde pas trop, elle pourrait s'envoler. Je te ramène chez toi ? »

La jeune fille hocha la tête. Elles saluèrent ceux qui tenaient la boutique, sortirent, puis, reprenant la route, Reena put enfin rentrer chez elle, où elle médita les paroles d'Asami. Si seulement elle arrivait à faire en sorte qu'Isolina tombe amoureuse d'elle…

* * *

« Trouvée !

\- Isolina ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je voulais te voir. J'ai dû faire toutes les cachettes de l'île pour te trouver, tu sais ? »

Cela faisait quelques jours que Reena s'échappait de temps en temps, depuis la fameuse brouille avec Isolina en fait. Elle redécouvrait ces vieilles cachettes qu'elles utilisaient pour parler quand elles étaient enfants.

Cette fois-ci, elle s'était cachée dans une sorte de grotte souterraine, un peu sombre et humide, d'où l'on voyait couler une petite rivière. Elle s'amusait à balader un bâton sur sa surface liquide, tout en restant plongée dans ses pensées, préoccupée par cette même personne qui venait de la trouver. Autant dire qu'elle s'attendait à tout sauf ça.

Isolina s'assit à côté d'elle, restant un moment murée dans le silence avec elle. Reena sentait un étau se resserrer dans son ventre. Devrait-elle dire quelque chose ? Est-ce qu'il faudrait faire comme si ce n'était pas arrivé ? Quelles étaient les intentions d'Isolina ?

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir giflée… » lui dit-elle.

Effacer. Elle allait vouloir effacer tout cela. Surement. Peut-être que si elle s'excusait aussi, elles aillaient pouvoir rester amies…

« C'est pas grave… Je suis désolée de… t'avoir embrassée, dit-elle un eu amèrement.

\- Non ! C'est… »

Elle se coupa dans sa phrase. Reena n'y fit pas plus attention que ça.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais la gifle avait parlé d'elle-même. Un autre silence se fit, et la maitre de l'Air se demanda pourquoi Isolina restait. N'avait-elle pas dit tout ce qu'elle avait à dire ?

« J'ai rompu avec Tân », finit-elle par dire.

Reena se figea. Elle s'attendait encore moins à ça. Est-ce qu'elle avait le droit de se réjouir un peu et d'espérer ?

« T'es pas trop triste ? demanda-t-elle plutôt, dans son rôle de meilleure amie.

\- Non, ça va. Je ne l'aimais pas tant que ça…

\- D'accord… »

Elle voulait en savoir plus, tellement plus sur les raisons, sur les conséquences, sur… est-ce qu'elle avait un quelconque rôle là-dedans ? Et qu'est-ce qu'Isolina voulait faire maintenant ?

« Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? demanda cette dernière.

\- Il y a une raison ? »

Isolina hocha la tête. Reena le remarqua du coin de l'œil.

« Vas-y, raconte. »

La jeune fille aux yeux bleus prit une tremblante bouffée d'air avant de dire avec un imperceptible sourire plein de tendresse :

« Je suis tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un, il y a longtemps. Mais comme c'était quelqu'un qui ne m'aimait pas comme ça, je me suis dit qu'il fallait oublier. Donc, j'ai commencé à sortir avec d'autres gens. Ça n'a pas marché… Je n'ai jamais pu oublier…

\- Oh… Je vois… »

Au final, elle était déçue. Donc, Isolina s'enfonçait dans des relations merdiques, dont elle n'espérait qu'un plaisir temporaire à cause d'une personne qu'elle aimait plus que de raison ? Ça voulait dire qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'aimer non plus… Qui était cette foutue personne ? Comment avait-elle pu l'ignorer tout ce temps ? Elle lui en voulait. Vraiment. Rendre son amie malheureuse… Elle était à deux doigts de demander qui c'était pour aller lui en toucher deux mots. Elle pouvait le faire, non ? Oui ?

« Si tu voyais la tête que tu fais, dit Isolina, se moquant un peu.

\- Quoi ? Franchement, qui pourrait ne pas t'aimer ? J'ai pas le droit d'être un peu en colère contre cette personne ?

\- Reena. Regarde-moi. »

À contrecœur, elle fit ce que son amie lui dit. La seconde d'après, deux lèvres étaient posées sur les siennes et son cœur menaçait de s'envoler entre deux battements hérétiques.

« C'était toi… dit Isolina.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça, c'était moi ? demanda Reena, qui avait complètement perdu le fil de la conversation.

\- La personne que j'aime depuis très longtemps, c'est toi.

\- Mais… pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Attends, attends, autre question d'abord : pourquoi tu m'as giflée ?

\- Je… hum… j'ai pas franchement réfléchi sur le coup…

\- C'est ça ton excuse ?

\- Hé, t'es gentille toi, mais est-ce que tu as la moindre idée des efforts que j'ai fait pour rester juste ton amie ? Quand tu m'as embrassée… je ne savais pas quoi faire. C'était comme si tout ce que j'avais fait jusqu'à présent n'avait servi à rien ! Tu voulais que je réagisse comment ?

\- En me faisant moins mal. Si possible… »

Isolina explosa de rire. Oui, elle aurait sûrement pu faire ça… Mais elle n'avait pas vraiment pu contrôler ses instincts. Tout s'était embrouillé dans sa tête. Tout ce qu'elle avait enfoui au plus profond d'elle-même, qui la dévorait intensément de l'intérieur, avait resurgi en un instant et elle avait même eu peur d'avoir elle-même cédé ! Elle n'avait pas repoussé Reena ce jour-là… Elle avait repoussé ses propres sentiments instantanément comme si ça avait été elle qui avait embrassé sa meilleure amie.

« Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolée ! dit-elle.

\- Oh, mais il va falloir faire bien mieux que ça pour te faire pardonner ! »

Reena s'approcha du visage encore riant d'Isolina, qui se teinta d'un brin de sérieux.

« Je peux t'embrasser ?

\- Oui. »

Alors, cette fois, sans surprise ni de l'une ni de l'autre, elles s'embrassèrent un peu plus longuement, mais toujours assez chastement. C'était assez pour l'instant.

Quand ce fut fini, Reena prit Isolina dans ses bras, la serrant fort contre elle. Elle était heureuse, vraiment heureuse, à la fois trop enthousiaste et bercée d'un tendre calme.

« Je ferai mieux qu'eux, lui dit-elle. Je te le promets.

\- Je sais… »

* * *

Au lycée, tout le monde apprit assez vite la rupture entre Isolina et Tân, ce qui valut beaucoup de médisances sur les deux concernés. Isolina avait l'habitude, elle ne dit rien. Elle s'en fichait un peu. Elle se fichait également de la fausse inquiétude de ses amis, leur air absolument défait face à ce qui était arrivé. D'ailleurs, eux-mêmes ne savaient pas pourquoi ils jouaient la comédie, parce qu'Isolina n'avait rien de triste. Elle était à la limite distraite de temps en temps. Mais et encore… elle semblait penser à quelque chose qui lui faisait plaisir, plutôt qu'à une rupture, si bien que ça se mit à jaser sur une possible nouvelle relation.

La fille aux yeux bleus avaient des retours sur ces rumeurs. Elle les surveillait. Autant elle n'en avait rien eu à faire quand ses relations avec Chitra, Tân, ou n'importe qui d'autre, étaient connues, autant elle voulait absolument garder sa relation avec Reena un secret. Pour la protéger. Reena ne trainait généralement pas dans ce genre d'embrouilles. Aussi populaire qu'elle soit, on évitait généralement de dire du mal d'elle. Elle était estimée et respectée. On pourrait dire que sa bonne humeur était contagieuse. Et Isolina ne voulait pas contaminer cette bonne humeur qui l'écartait des médisances avec sa propre réputation qui n'avait franchement rien de glorieux.

Le problème étant que la concernée ne se rendait pas compte des efforts qu'elle faisait. Elle la croisait beaucoup plus que d'ordinaire et Reena restait avec elle et des amis alors qu'elle n'aurait jamais fait ça avant. Fort heureusement, étant peu habituée à être en couple, elle se dispensait des marques d'affection. Mais on pouvait voir son regard. Et son regard… Isolina avait envie de la couvrir de baisers rien qu'en voyant son regard doux et aimant, son excitation puérile, son débordement d'affection, parfois accompagné d'un très léger rougissement.

La maitre de l'Eau savait qu'elle remarquait tout particulièrement cela parce qu'elle était profondément amoureuse de Reena, mais elle se doutait qu'à force les gens allaient remarquer aussi et ça allait commencer à jaser. Surtout que tout le monde savait qu'Isolina et Reena étaient des amies d'enfance. Et vas-y que ça va être de la faute d'Isolina qui la « corrompait », ou les gens allaient dire que peut-être elles faisaient des trucs bizarres entre elles depuis qu'elles étaient toutes petites, ou… Non, ça allait forcément mal se passer. Donc… il faudrait parler à Reena.

Un jour où elle était particulièrement accrochée à elle, Isolina profita de la sonnerie pour la prendre à part. Elles allaient arriver en retard, mais peu importait. Elle la tira par le bras dans un endroit un peu reculé, où elle savait que personne ne les verrait.

« Tu devrais faire plus attention, la gronda-t-elle.

\- Faire attention à quoi ? demanda Reena, confuse.

\- À nous. Notre relation. Je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends compte, mais t'es presque transparente. On va finir par savoir qu'on sort ensemble.

\- Et donc ?…

\- On ne peut pas les laisser savoir.

\- Pourquoi ? T'es déjà sortie avec une fille, qu'est-ce que ça change ?

\- Je suis déjà sortie avec une fille, oui. Mais ce n'était pas toi.

\- Je suis censée le prendre comment ?

\- Reena… Tu sais que je t'aime, mais t'es pas encore cataloguée. Y a déjà des gens pas très sympas en temps normal, mais en plus, tu sors avec moi…

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Je me fous de ce que les autres peuvent dire ! C'est toi que j'aime, pas eux !

\- Je sais, je sais, mais… Fais-moi confiance sur ce coup-là. S'il te plait. J'ai juste pas envie que ma mauvaise réputation déteigne sur toi… Tu pourrais perdre tes amis.

\- T'exagères, t'as pas une si mauvaise réputation que ça…

\- Ah non, ça c'est parce que tu écoutes pas assez bien les commérages. Je t'assure que si on écoutait les gens parler, on croirait que je suis la pire des ordures.

\- Genre ?

\- En ce moment, je suis la lesbienne droguée qui profitait de Tân pour avoir sa dose sans que ses mères remarquent. Et ils croient aussi que je le trompais avec quelqu'un. Ce qui est pas terriblement faux quand on y pense… réfléchit-elle avant de reprendre. Mais tu vois, si on apprend que je suis avec toi… Tout ça va te retomber dessus. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Tu comprends ? »

Reena observa Isolina et son air profondément soucieux, trop soucieux, avec scepticisme. Plus elle y pensait, plus elle avait un petit air de déjà-vu…

« Tu sais à qui tu me fais penser ? finit-elle par lâcher au bout de quelques secondes de silence et de réflexion.

\- Non ? À qui ?

\- À Asami.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Vous avez cette même façon de vous inquiéter pour trois fois rien…

\- Hé ! Je t'interdis de me comparer à ma mère ! J'en suis pas à ce point-là… C'est sérieux là !

\- Hein hein… Bon, et sinon, t'as pas de paparazzi chez toi, hein ?

\- Non… ? Pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien, tout le temps que je ne passerai pas avec toi au lycée, je le rattraperai en passant chez toi le plus souvent possible ! »

Isolina gloussa. Reena tout craché. Toujours une solution de secours et un optimisme sans faille.

« Ça me ferait très plaisir, avoua-t-elle avec un sourire à demi voilé par un cœur gonflé d'une sorte de timidité tendre.

\- Bon, voilà, problème réglé ! »

La maitre de l'Air vérifia exagérément qu'il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs — évidemment qu'il n'y avait personne, tout le monde était en cours —, faisant glousser Isolina. Ravie d'avoir gagné ce mignon petit rire, elle sourit, puis posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle se retirait quand elle sentit un main fraiche se glisser dans son cou.

« Attends », exigea sa petite-amie.

Elle la regarda dans les yeux avec ce regard bleu intense et profond que Reena commençait tout juste à connaître, à reconnaître. Mais elle ne put contempler cette houle brulante plus longtemps, car Isolina ferma ses yeux en l'attirant à elle. Ses lèvres prirent contact avec la bouche affamée de la fille aux yeux bleus. Elle fut surprise de son ardeur, son avidité : sa main qui était sur sa joue avait fini sur son épaule, ses deux bras derrière son cou alors qu'elle l'étreignait terriblement contre elle, sa bouche se fondant presque dans la sienne.

La maitre de l'Air avait été légèrement déstabilisée quand l'autre fille s'était jetée sur elle. Elle s'était accrochée à ses hanches pour se stabiliser. Finalement à bout de souffle, elle rompit le baiser.

« Wow… laissa-t-elle échapper, avant de la taquiner. T'es si frustrée que ça ? »

Isolina ne répondit rien, s'éloignant simplement.

« T'es sûre que tu vas tenir en me voyant presque pas de la journée ? » continua sarcastiquement Reena.

Isolina rit un peu. Un peu faussement.

« Je pense. Tu devrais aller en cours.

\- Yep. À plus tard. »

Elle déposa un dernier baiser volant sur ses lèvres avant de s'en aller. Isolina fit mine qu'elle allait aussi dans sa salle de classe, mais elle s'arrêta au bout de quelques pas. Elle regarda en arrière et constata que Reena était hors de vue.

Alors, elle laissa son corps glisser contre le mur, en laissant échapper par de grandes bouffées son souffle ardent. Elle porta une main tremblante à ses lèvres, alors que l'autre serrait fermement le tissu de sa poitrine où son cœur tambourinait frénétiquement.

Un simple baiser… Avec un simple baiser, elle sentait déjà son corps en demander plus, elle sentait une douloureuse fièvre s'emparer d'elle.

« Et merde… » dit-elle à elle-même.

Elle fit de son mieux pour se sortir l'idée de la tête et contrôler ses jambes pour qu'elles aillent en cours (et non à la suite de Reena).

Et Reena qui voulait passer chez elle…

Doucement. Elle s'était promis d'y aller doucement. Reena n'était pas comme ça. Elle ne devait surtout pas brusquer les choses. Mais comment allait-elle faire si ses désirs commençaient à la presser ? Ils se croyaient libres, indomptables et invincibles. Pourtant, il allait bien falloir qu'elle les fasse taire.

J'y arriverai, décida-t-elle, avant de retourner en classe.

De toute façon, elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle avait besoin de temps. De plus de temps. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle voie.

* * *

 **A/N : Re ! Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **Je sais oui, je fais des gros sauts dans le temps, mais c'était essentiel car le chapitre qui m'intéressait est le chapitre suivant qui est juste ééééénorme. Et quand je vous dis énorme, c'est qu'il fait à peu près le double de celui-ci, et encore c'est parce que je l'ai séparé en deux. N'hésitez pas à me motiver pour finir la correction de la version anglaise x) C'est déjà un exploit que j'ai fini la troisième réécriture de ce chapitre qui fut franchement compliqué à manœuvrer, mais vous comprendrez le mois prochain.**

 **Donc, laissez-moi une review ! J'ai l'impression qu'il y en a plein d'entre vous qui ont quitté le bateau, c'est triste ( Pour ceux qui sont encore là, merci beaucoup pour la lecture ! On se voit plus tard !**

 **Lion**

 **P.S. : Je propose, au vu de quelques reviews qu'on m'a laissées et quelques idées qui trainaient dans ma tête, de faire un chapitre bonus (qui promet déjà d'être long…) après la fin. Dites-moi si ça vous intéresse et si vous avez des requêtes. Je n'exhausse pas tous les souhaits, mais certains peuvent se négocier. Dans tous les cas, si ça se fait, ce sera dans plusieurs mois, probablement pendant l'été, si j'arrive à trouver le temps d'écrire.**

* * *

 **Réponse reviews 'guest' :**

 **Loann37** **:**

 **Coucou !**

 **Petite erreur, ce n'est pas très grave x)**

 **Contente que tu trouves qu'Isolina et Reena soient chouettes :) Et qu'est-ce qu'Isolina peut bien manigancer, hein ? Bah, t'as plus qu'à trouver la réponse avec mes petits indices qui arrivent/arriveront parce que ce n'est pas dit explicitement x)**

 **Merci beaucoup pour ta review !**

 **À très bientôt, j'espère :)**

 **Lion**

 **P.S. : Merci beaucoup. Je te souhaite une bonne et heureuse année également ! (Même si c'est vachement tard xD)**


	28. Problèmes relationnels — Partie 2

**A/N : Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Alors, me voici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre ! Un petit peu en avance, parce que j'ai un peu plus de "temps libre", là, tout de suite, maintenant. Petites infos** **importantes** **:**

 **/!\** **Chapitre entre le T et le M** **, je pense que tout le monde aura compris pourquoi x) Enfin, à moitié. Préparez-vous à du mignon, des émotions (peut-être un peu lourdes et violentes) et de grandes discussions. On va pouvoir en apprendre plus sur Isolina !**

 **/!\ Hum… Chapitre très long, au cas où vous n'aurez pas remarqué. Toutes mes excuses ! Mais j'ai coupé, donc le chapitre prochain prendra directement la suite de celui-ci. **

**Bonne lecture et on se voit à la fin !**

* * *

« Salut, Asami !

\- Salut, Reena. Elle est dans sa chambre.

\- Ok, merci ! »

Reena bondissait presque en rejoignant la chambre de sa petite-amie, passant devant la mère de celle-ci qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, comme à chaque fois.

Depuis que Reena et Isolina s'étaient mises à sortir ensemble, la jeune maitre de l'Air passait fréquemment au manoir pour rejoindre sa dulcinée et passer du temps avec elle. Elle passait en journée et repartait le soir, toujours pleine d'enthousiasme et le sourire aux lèvres.

Isolina de son côté s'attendait à la voir et appréciait énormément ses visites. Ce n'était pas rare de la voir sourire discrètement à cause d'une pensée concernant sa petite-amie. Son comportement, ce comportement, était différent de tout ce qu'Asami avait pu voir jusqu'alors chez sa fille. Et elle était contente de la voir s'éveiller enfin.

Avec les autres, il semblait toujours que les relations s'arrêtaient dès qu'ils étaient hors de vue. Mais Reena apportait une joie peu commune à la jeune fille. Elle savait que cette fois, Isolina était très sérieuse et qu'elle pouvait lui donner son cœur à découvert. Elle savait également que Reena était sérieuse, donc elle ne pouvait qu'espérer que cela dure.

Étrangement, étant donné qu'elle connaissait si bien Reena, elle ne s'inquiétait pas du tout de la laisser avec sa fille, que ce soit dans sa chambre ou ailleurs. Ça l'apaisait même, d'un certain point de vue. Elle lui faisait confiance et savait qu'Isolina était en sécurité avec elle. Donc, bref, elle ne s'occupait pas de leurs affaires.

Reena de son côté était entrée dans la chambre d'Isolina. Elle s'était glissée à côté d'elle sur le lit, l'embrassant sur le joue. La jeune fille aux yeux bleus sourit quand elle la vit.

« Tu vas bien ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Toujours quand je suis avec toi.

\- Hein hein… Tu vas me sortir des paroles romantiques tout le temps ?

\- Seulement quand elles sont vraies.

\- Idiote, plaisanta-t-elle. »

Elle l'embrassa très légèrement.

« Tu permets que je finisse ma page ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Mmm… Tu lis quoi ?

\- La biographie de Katara.

\- Pourquoi tu demandes pas à Korra ? Ou à Kya ? Ou Tenzin ? C'est plus simple, non ?

\- Elle parle des procédés de guérison un peu plus précisément dans la biographie. Je m'intéresse plus à sa maitrise qu'à son intimité.

\- D'accord… »

Reena ne débattit pas plus longtemps et opta plutôt pour se trouver un endroit confortable. Lequel finit donc par être les jambes d'Isolina dont elle se servit de coussins. La maitre de l'Eau rit.

« Ça va ? Je te gêne pas trop ? plaisanta-t-elle, se détournant une nouvelle fois de son livre pour regarder sa petite-amie allongée sur elle.

\- Pas plus que ça, non… »

Reena fit alors mine de s'installer plus confortablement, se frottant à Isolina comme un chat ronronnant. La fille aux yeux bleus rit une nouvelle fois.

« Je sens que je vais avoir du mal à finir ma page…

\- T'es pas obligée de la finir… »

Reena se releva. Elle se mit à califourchon sur les jambes de l'autre fille, prenant un peu la place du livre alors qu'elle se mit en quête d'embrasser sa petite-amie. Isolina laissa tomber le livre sur ses jambes, entre leurs ventres, bien qu'elle le tenait très fermement dans ses mains tordant presque la couverture.

Reena se pencha encore en avant, une ses mains vint prendre la sienne, entrelaçant leurs doigts, et l'autre se posa sur sa hanche. Isolina serra encore plus le livre, essayant de retenir un gémissement de satisfaction et encore plus son envie de se coller à elle et de prendre possession d'abord de sa bouche, puis de son corps tout entier.

« Reena… Fais attention… dit Isolina, un peu gênée en détournant le regard.

\- Je t'ai fait mal ?

\- Non, c'est pas ça… »

Reena regarda les yeux de sa petite-amie s'échapper en fronçant les sourcils.

« J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il fallait pas ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Non, c'est… »

Isolina soupira, avant de reprendre, la regardant de nouveau dans les yeux :

« C'est rien.

\- Ça a pas l'air d'être rien. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien, je te dis.

\- Mais, Isolina… »

La jeune fille aux yeux bleus la fit taire avec un baiser, avant de répéter avec amusement :

« Puisque je te dis que c'est rien.

\- D'accord… répondit cette dernière, peu convaincue.

\- Tu veux bien me laisser finir ma page maintenant ? plaisanta-t-elle.

\- Non. »

Isolina ne put que laisser échapper un bref son de désapprobation, car la bouche de sa petite-amie était déjà sur la sienne et sa langue glissait contre la sienne. Elle sentait ses mains dans son cou, ses pouces sur ses joues, l'attirer de plus en plus près. Elle-même s'agrippa si fortement aux vêtements de l'autre fille qu'elle crut bien les déchirer.

À bout de souffle, elles rompirent le baiser. Isolina garda les yeux fermés et essaya de dompter la chaleur qui se propageait tout le long de son corps. Cela se révélait un peu difficile alors que Reena l'étreignait.

« Isolina, je… » commença-t-elle.

La fin de cette phrase n'arriva jamais. À la place, les lèvres de la jeune maitre de l'Air se déplacèrent sur la joue de la fille aux yeux bleus avant de s'installer au creux de son cou. Isolina haleta bruyamment alors que son amante goutait à sa peau pâle.

« Reena, attends !… » s'alarma-t-elle en l'écartant un peu d'elle.

C'en était trop. Elle ne pouvait pas en supporter plus. Si elle continuait, elle ne pourrait plus se contrôler.

La jeune maitre de l'Air la regarda avec interrogation.

« C'est… Reena, si tu continues… je ne pourrai pas m'empêcher de te toucher…

\- D'accord… Ça me va. C'est ce que tu veux faire, non ?

\- On est pas obligées…

\- J'ai l'impression que tu fais ça tout le temps, la coupa-t-elle, un peu irritée.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu n'essaies jamais rien sur moi. Tu t'empêches toujours même de me caresser.

\- Je voulais pas aller trop vite. Je sais que t'es jamais sortie avec personne avant. Ça ne me dérange pas.

\- Tu mens. Tu… tu ne veux pas faire ça avec moi ? »

Isolina observa cet air un peu fragile et blessé qui s'allumait sur le visage de l'autre fille. Elle soupira. Ce n'était pas ça. Ce n'était pas ça du tout… Mais il y avait tellement à penser. Elle connaissait Reena, elle savait exactement comment ça allait se passer, et elle n'était pas prête. Elle n'était pas prête à dépasser une peur qu'elle entretenait depuis des années.

Elle lâcha son livre, mit la main dans les cheveux de sa bien-aimée et déposa un baiser mou et tendre sur ses lèvres. Elle s'appuya contre elle, la poussant vers l'arrière et laissant sa main un peu plus libre. Alors, elle se permit de passer sous les vêtements de l'autre fille, caressant son ventre, parcourant sa hanche, coulant le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle s'arrêta là, la serrant contre elle, ses lèvres contre sa clavicule.

« J'ai envie de toi, souffla-t-elle contre sa peau. J'ai très envie de toi… Mais ce n'est pas le moment… »

Reena rougit un peu, embarrassée de l'aveu de sa petite-amie. Elle ne pensait pas qu'Isolina allait lui dire qu'elle la désirait. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude, ça lui paraissait étrange. Elle se demandait si Isolina avait imaginé, fantasmé ce moment. Sûrement. Elle y avait bien pensé elle…

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle, une fois qu'elle put reprendre un peu ses esprits.

Isolina rit légèrement.

« Trop tôt ? Tu serais prête toi ?

\- Je t'aime. »

Isolina gloussa de nouveau.

« Ça ne fait pas tout.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu peux m'aimer et ne pas me désirer. Tu peux ne pas vouloir me toucher ou ne pas vouloir que je te touche… C'est différent maintenant…

\- Différent ?

\- On pourra plus prétendre être amies…

\- Mais pourquoi on ferait ça ?

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre…

\- Et tu me perdrais en couchant avec moi ?

\- Si ça ne fonctionne pas… entre nous… ça pourrait creuser un fossé.

\- Isolina, personne ne peut être sûr à cent pour-cent de finir sa vie avec quelqu'un. Qu'on reste comme ça ou qu'on soit plus intimes, ça ne change rien.

\- Mes mères sont à la maison de toute façon. C'est pas le moment. »

Reena fronça les sourcils. Plus elle écoutait Isolina, plus elle avait l'impression qu'elle tergiversait, qu'elle se trouvait des excuses. Elle lui cachait quelque chose, elle en était à peu près sûre. Ce qu'elle se demandait, c'était quoi. Il y avait peu de choses qu'elle ne connaissait pas d'Isolina. Elle était peut-être un peu prétentieuse en disant qu'il n'y avait rien qu'elle ne connaissait pas d'elle ; sauf peut-être ses précédentes relations, elles n'en avaient pas vraiment parlé. Et comme à chaque fois, elle décida qu'elle allait découvrir quel était le problème, qu'Isolina le veuille ou non. (Elle ne le voulait jamais, mais… normalement, si elle la poussait un peu…)

Alors, Reena se décala un peu et recommença à embrasser la fille aux yeux bleus qui émit un son de protestation tout en ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de répliquer. Elle soupira ardemment, alors qu'elle enfonçait ses doigts dans sa peau la rapprochant au maximum de son propre corps, l'attirant, la possédant.

La maitre de l'Air passa ses bras autour des épaules de l'autre fille, ses doigts tombant sur le haut de son dos. Alors, subitement — elle ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi — elle se retrouva sur le dos, les deux poignets épinglés sur le lit. Isolina était au-dessus d'elle, ses cheveux noirs tombaient sur sa joue. Elle était essoufflée. Différentes lueurs dansaient dans son regard. Reena n'eut pas le temps d'essayer de comprendre quelles étaient-elles ; elles disparurent et Isolina soupira.

« Arrête, la gronda-t-elle gentiment. Je viens de te dire que c'était pas le moment.

\- À cause de Korra et d'Asami ?

\- Entre autres. »

Reena fredonna, faisant mine qu'elle avait compris et qu'elle abandonnait. (Jamais elle n'abandonnerait. Mais elle voulait bien faire semblant un moment pour contrattaquer juste après. Elle allait juste détruire les excuses d'Isolina une par une, puisqu'il le fallait.)

La jeune maitre de l'Eau se retira. Elle ramassa son livre, reprit sa page et tenta de ne plus croiser le regard de sa petite-amie. Cette dernière se mit en tailleur devant elle et attendit. Elle réfléchit un moment, essayant toujours de décrypter l'autre fille.

Ça avait toujours été son activité préférée. Surtout quand elle réussissait. Même quand elles avaient été un peu éloignées à cause de leurs cercles amicaux si différents (et de leurs sentiments si différents, maintenant elle s'en rendait compte), elle avait toujours essayé de comprendre Isolina. Elle s'imaginait qu'en la comprenant, elle pouvait l'aider, l'assister éternellement, la protéger des tourments qui avaient autrefois agité son esprit. Mais finalement, elle fut incapable de concilier le refus d'intimité d'Isolina et son envie passionnée. C'était complètement opposé… Ça n'avait pas de sens. Il devait y avoir quelque chose, mais quoi ?

Finalement, Reena se leva et commença à sortir de la chambre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Isolina, un peu confuse.

\- Je reviens, lui dit-elle, avec un demi sourire. »

Isolina fronça les sourcils et essaya de se reconcentrer sur le livre, chose qu'elle ne pouvait absolument pas faire. Le départ de Reena la troubla. Elle paniqua un peu. Peut-être qu'elle y était allée un peu fort… Peut-être qu'elle était trop égoïste et que Reena avait besoin d'approfondir leur relation. Et qui était-elle pour lui refuser ?

Elle avait tellement du mal… Elle avait mal, torturée par ses envies, déchirée par ses appréhensions. Elle ne pouvait arrêter de penser à ce qu'elle venait d'empêcher. Une heureuse déception dansait dans son cœur. Elle grogna, en se laissant tomber sur son lit, le livre sur son visage. Combien de temps allait-elle tenir comme ça ? Combien de temps allaient-elles tenir ? Peut-être que Reena accepterait de faire comme elle voulait… Mais non, elle poserait trop de questions…

—

Reena sortit de la chambre d'Isolina et alla retrouver Asami, qui était apparemment en train de faire des casse-têtes ou quelque chose du genre.

« Tu veux déjà partir ? demanda la femme aux yeux verts, s'étonnant de la voir.

\- Oh non, c'est pas ça. Je… euh, ce serait possible de pas venir dans la chambre d'Isolina pendant un moment ? »

Asami haussa un sourcil.

« Euh… Oui ? Enfin, on est pas du genre à débarquer dans sa chambre à longueur de temps non plus, donc… je suis pas sûre de comprendre.

\- Je veux dire, pas venir, même… enfin, quoi qu'il se passe. À la limite, le mieux, c'est sûrement de pas venir _près_ de la chambre. Histoire d'avoir un peu de… d'intimité ?

\- Oh. Ooooh, oui d'accord. Euh… Vous voulez qu'on sorte ?

\- Je veux pas vous mettre dehors… »

En fait si, elle voulait les mettre dehors. Elle avouait volontiers qu'elle exagérait un petit peu. Surtout considérant que c'était pour pousser Isolina à bout, ce qui la mettrait dans une position inconfortable. Mais en même temps, elle ne pouvait pas résister à sa curiosité. Mais c'était plus que de la curiosité… C'était un besoin irrépressible de savoir ce qui se tramait dans la tête de sa petite-amie. Quand elle saurait, elle pourrait décider si elle devait laisser tomber ou l'aider.

« … mais comme Isolina m'a sorti que ça la gênait… finit la maitre de l'Air.

\- Ah, je vois, c'est compréhensible, réfléchit Asami. Le truc, c'est que Korra est sortie là maintenant, et… Oh, tiens ! La voilà ! Bon, bah, on vous laisse alors ! »

La femme aux cheveux de jais commença à se diriger vers la sortie poussant au passage sa femme, qui venait à peine de franchir le seuil de la porte, pour qu'elle vienne avec elle.

« Asami ? Mais… Attends, où on va ? se plaignit Korra, ne comprenant strictement rien à la situation.

\- J'en sais rien, on trouvera en chemin ! On doit juste y aller.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je t'expliquerai plus tard ! Amusez-vous bien ! finit Asami, en faisant un clin d'œil à Reena. »

Celle-ci fit un signe de la main, un peu amusée par la situation. Elle était un peu téméraire, mais Asami lui facilitait quand même grandement la tâche. Elle était à peu près sûre que ça aurait été n'importe qui d'autre, elle n'aurait pas accepté si rapidement. Être l'amie d'enfance conférait certains avantages non négligeables. Bon, plus qu'à trouver ce qu'Isolina cachait…

Elle se mit à être un peu nerveuse également. Qu'est-ce qui arrivait une fois qu'elle aurait sa réponse ? Est-ce qu'elles allaient… Elle ne doutait pas qu'Isolina n'hésiterait pas un seul instant. Elle l'avait avoué elle-même : elle la désirait. Mais elle… elle était inexpérimentée et, elle devait l'avouer, un peu perdue.

On l'avait toujours écartée de ce genre de conversations… On l'avait jugée inapte, pas concernée, trop prude, par son enthousiasme et son optimisme naturel qui lui donnaient des airs d'innocence angélique. Mais elle voulait être sur la même longueur d'onde que sa petite-amie. Elle voulait aussi pouvoir la toucher et la désirer. Rien à craindre alors, non ? De toute façon, maintenant qu'elle en était là… Elle n'avait jamais reculé, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'elle allait commencer.

Elle retourna dans la chambre, où Isolina avait continué sa lecture. Quand elle revint cependant, cette dernière mit un marque-page à son bouquin et la regarda, l'air curieux et un peu inquiet.

« Bon, problème réglé ! dit Reena, avec légèreté (tout le contraire de ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment).

\- Quel problème ?

\- Korra et Asami sont sorties, donc il n'y a plus que nous deux ici.

\- Qu… Mais… t'es vraiment sérieuse ?

\- Absolument ! On reprend où on en était ? »

Elle se mit à quatre pattes sur le lit et avança vers Isolina tel un félin mal assuré. Elle s'arrêta nez à elle, là où leurs souffles se croisaient fébrilement.

« Et on en était où ? demanda Isolina.

\- À se déshabiller ? Sauf erreur de ma part, il me semble que c'est plus ou moins une nécessité pour ce genre d'activités…

\- Reena… je… »

Les mots s'évanouirent, ses yeux se fermèrent légèrement et elle s'avança imperceptiblement vers la bouche de son amante. Cette dernière resta immobile et attendit le contact, de rapides petites bouffées d'air tremblantes traversant sa bouche. Quand la bouche de sa petite-amie se posa sur la sienne, elle mit une seconde à répondre, ne fermant même pas les yeux.

Cette seconde de trop, Isolina la remarqua. Elle s'arrêta. Elle se recula pour scruter les yeux verts.

« Tu es nerveuse », déclara-t-elle.

Reena grimaça. Elle espérait que ça n'allait pas se voir…

« C'est ma première fois, bien sûr que je suis nerveuse… Mais on s'en fiche.

\- On s'en fiche pas. C'est important. Si les conditions sont mauvaises…

\- Oh, tu vas oser me dire que tu n'étais pas nerveuse toi, la première fois ? rétorqua la maitre de l'Air, regagnant un peu contenance lors de cette joute verbale et se rappelant ses objectifs premiers.

\- Ça n'avait rien à voir.

\- Arrête de te trouver des excuses. Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

\- Rien que tu ne saches déjà.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? Je le vois bien que tu ne veux pas. Dis-moi ce que c'est. »

Isolina se pinça les lèvres. Et comme elle ne trouvait pas de réponses valables (en tout cas, pas de réponse qu'elle voulait donner), elle se contenta d'embrasser Reena vigoureusement. Elle tint son corps tout contre le sien alors qu'elle l'allongeait sur le lit en-dessous d'elle.

« Tu dois me laisser faire, d'accord ? exigea-t-elle, au creux de son oreille.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Shht… »

Elle ne voulait pas lui dire pourquoi. Elle ne voulait pas lui dire qu'elle ne voulait qu'elle la voie nue. Qu'elle ne la voie pas, _elle_.

Assez vite, elle céda à ses désirs, à ses besoins de dévoiler sa peau juste pour elle. Alors, elle lui enleva son haut. Reena la laissa faire. Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes, laissant son regard savourer cette nouvelle vue qui cette fois était pour elle. Elle laissa sa main couler de son cou à la poitrine. Elle lança un regard de satisfaction quasiment enfantin à sa petite-amie qui la regardait, perplexe. Elle se pencha sur elle, passa une main derrière son dos pour dégrafer l'attache.

« Merci… » lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

Reena ne comprit pas très bien les remerciements. Elle n'avait rien fait encore, si ce n'était la laisser la déshabiller et la regarder. Elle sentit son soutien-gorge s'en aller délicatement. Elle n'était pas gênée, c'était même tout le contraire. Mais c'était probablement parce qu'Isolina l'avait déjà vue nue.

Cette dernière releva un peu la tête, puis la regarda avec un air un peu timide et suppliant.

« Je peux te toucher ? »

Oui ? Pourquoi demandait-elle la permission ? La maitre de l'Air était confuse. Elle voulait bien la laisser faire mais… il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Elle acquiesça. Isolina lui sourit. Elle la remercia une nouvelle fois et l'embrassa. Reena la serra contre elle, collant leurs corps et leurs bassins.

« Plus bas les mains », ordonna Isolina, s'arrêtant.

Reena fronça les sourcils. Elle avait les mains sur son dos… Plus bas ? Elle voulait qu'elle pose ses mains sur ses fesses ? Pas très pratique si elle avait toujours son pantalon d'ailleurs… Alors, elle déboutonna le pantalon de sa partenaire et le fit glisser doucement jusqu'à ses genoux. Elle remonta ses mains le long de ses cuisses, jusqu'à vraiment pouvoir toucher ses fesses justement.

Isolina sembla assez satisfaite et se dit qu'elle pouvait reprendre ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Sa bouche prit possession du cou de sa partenaire, une de ses mains arpenta son ventre d'une lenteur rigoureuse jusqu'à s'arrêter au pied de cette ronde colline laiteuse au pic rosé. Elle regarda Reena dans les yeux quand elle passa sa main sur ses rondeurs, coinçant ce petit pic de chair entre ses doigts. Et ne détachant pas son regard d'elle, elle descendit sa tête jusqu'à laper son téton. Ensuite, ce fut sa bouche entière qui l'engloutit et elle le pinça avec ses dents. Reena sursauta, non pas parce qu'elle avait mal, simplement par impulsion. Par impulsion toujours, elle sentit son corps se coller davantage à celui de son amante et une de ses mains dérapa se retrouvant de nouveau sur le dos d'Isolina, mais cette fois dessous son haut.

La jeune fille sursauta également, s'éloignant de Reena alors qu'elle grommelait un :

« Reena… La main… Fais attention… »

La jeune maitre de l'Air fronça les sourcils. Elle enleva sa main, mais ne put s'empêcher de se poser des questions. Pourquoi cet air si ennuyé ? cet air même blessé ? apeuré ? Ne pas poser ses mains trop haut… Ne pas poser ses mains sur son dos… Le dos… Le dos !

« C'est ça le problème ! » s'exclama-t-elle soudainement.

En un instant, elle avait inversé leurs positions : Isolina était sous elle et elle ne pouvait plus s'échapper.

« Ton dos ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Quoi mon dos ? »

Plutôt que de lui répondre, Reena déplaça sa main qu'elle avait gardé sur le côté de la cuisse d'Isolina pour venir caresser son dos. Mais, en un instant, elle fut arrêtée par une poigne ferme sur son avant-bras et une main sur son épaule qui la repoussait en arrière, comme pour la tenir à distance.

« Ne fais pas ça », demanda calmement Isolina.

Reena releva les yeux vers elle, observant ses yeux clairs puis son visage. Elle avait un air tendrement blessé, les yeux un peu bas, les lèvres qui tremblaient légèrement avec chaque inspiration. Son dos était arqué, comme pour s'éloigner le plus possible de son contact.

« Isolina… »

Cette dernière fit en sorte de dégager la main de sa petite-amie qui était bien trop proche de cet endroit damné de son corps. Elle la prit dans la sienne et la porta à ses lèvres, avant de faire reposer lourdement son front dessus.

« Touche pas ça, exigea-t-elle, la gorge serrée.

\- Tu détestes ça tant que ça ? demanda plutôt sa petite-amie.

\- Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée… soupira-t-elle en remontant ses jambes contre son buste et pressant la main de Reena. Tu fais jamais comme les autres…

\- Les autres ? »

Isolina se tut. Reena réfléchit. Elle devait parler de ses ex… Quelle genre de relation pouvait-elle bien avoir avec eux ? Reena n'aimait pas penser à eux, ni en parler avec Isolina, mais…

« Tu ne les laissais pas toucher ton dos ? »

La jeune fille ne répondit toujours pas.

« Isolina… Je ne suis pas comme eux. »

Toujours aucune réponse.

« Tu me fais confiance à moi, non ? Je suis ta meilleure amie, tu te rappelles ? Je te connais mieux que quiconque. Je sais ce qui t'est arrivé… Je sais pour ton dos.

\- C'est faux.

\- Tu m'en as parlé, tu te souviens pas ?

\- Personne ne sait. Les seules qui savent sont mes mères. Personne d'autre n'a vu…

\- Je t'ai déjà vue en maillot de bain, rappelle-toi.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas voir…

\- Pas entièrement. Mais je sais qu'elle est là. Ça ne changera rien que je la voie ou pas…

\- Je ne veux pas que tu la voies. Je veux que personne ne la voie.

\- Je veux la voir.

\- On est bien avancées alors, dit-elle cyniquement en lâchant la main de sa petite-amie et s'enterrant définitivement dans un cocon de sécurité qui avait pour but de la couper du monde. »

Reena se rapprocha. Elle déposa un baiser sur le crâne de l'autre fille.

« Isolina… Je t'aime. »

Peut-être soupira-t-elle, ou pouffa-t-elle, ou sanglota-t-elle. Ou peut-être tout simplement, le son qu'elle émit fut seulement celui de son souffle lourd et irritant qui se battait de façon erratique et furieuse contre ces mots. Reena ne savait pas trop. Elle ne pouvait voir grand-chose. Elle gardait sa tête entre ses mains. Elle restait en boule, protégée de l'affection que sa petite-amie voulait lui transmettre.

Tant bien que mal, cette dernière tenta de la prendre dans ses bras. L'étreinte était terriblement malhabile et inconfortable, mais il ne lui était pas permis de faire autrement. Pourtant, elle devait réussir, elle devait pénétrer ces frontières, passer au-delà de ce mur de protection. Il n'avait pas lieu d'être, pas avec elle. Elle s'approcha de son oreille, dissimulée derrière une barrière de cheveux noirs.

« Écoute, lui murmura-t-elle, je vais enlever ton t-shirt.

\- Non… gémit-elle.

\- Si. Il le faut. »

La jeune fille aux yeux bleu ciel releva alors la tête, son air implorant faisant rageusement face à l'air tendrement déterminé de sa petite-amie.

« Je t'en prie… On peut continuer, mais ne l'enlève pas, dit-elle en l'embrassant comme pour lui prouver ce qu'elle disait. Ne l'enlève pas, s'il te plait.

\- Ça te fait du mal. Il faut que tu me fasses confiance. Tu n'auras plus peur une fois que je l'aurai vue.

\- Tu ne m'aimeras plus quand tu l'auras vue… gémit-elle, remettant sa tête dans ses bras.

\- N'importe quoi… Pourquoi je ne t'aimerais plus ?

\- C'est horrible… Je la déteste. Elle est affreuse.

\- Je te dirai ça quand je la verrai. »

Elle arrêta de parler. Isolina se demanda si cela voulait dire qu'elle avait abandonné l'ombre d'un instant. Elle sentit un baiser posé sur le haut de son crâne. Elle releva un peu la tête et fut surprise de trouver presque immédiatement les lèvres de Reena sur les siennes, en un baiser ardent. Elle se laissa distraire par cette chaleur, cette douceur. Elle n'aurait pas dû, car la maitre de l'Air en profita pour passer subtilement et rapidement derrière elle.

« Reena !… commença-t-elle à gronder.

\- Shh… »

Elle fut douce et calme, tentant d'apaiser la jeune fille blessée autant que possible. Elle l'entoura de ses bras, glissant ses mains sur son ventre, et l'embrassa sur son omoplate. Isolina ne put s'empêcher de se débattre un petit peu, sentant toute la chaleur nue de sa petite-amie contaminer son dos. Ce dernier s'arqua pour s'éloigner autant que possible, mais les mains de Reena sur son ventre l'en empêchaient. Elle était bloquée dans ce cocon tyrannique que la jeune maitre de l'Air avait tissé autour d'elle.

Elles restèrent ainsi un moment. Reena attendit qu'Isolina se calme. Puis, elle saisit les rebords du haut d'Isolina et tenta de remonter l'étoffe avec ses mains, mais la fille aux yeux bleus se recroquevilla davantage, l'empêchant de bouger.

« Reena, je t'en supplie… Ne fais pas ça…

\- Et moi, je te supplie de me faire confiance. Je t'aime. Je t'aime vraiment. Ne laisse pas cette cicatrice se mettre en nous. C'est rien. C'est tellement rien. Fais-moi confiance. »

Isolina ne répondit rien. Simplement, elle ne força pas davantage. Reena attendit un moment, puis comme si la protection rigide la fille aux yeux bleus s'était faite plus molle, elle put dégager ses mains malgré ses réticences. Elle eut du mal à enlever le haut, majoritairement parce qu'Isolina était comme une statue de pierre figée dans une très mauvaise position. Mais finalement, ses mains étaient retournées sur son ventre, elle l'étreignait avec amour contre elle, tandis que sa poitrine nue reposait contre le dos nu de celle qu'elle aimait.

« Tu vois, c'était pas si compliqué, rassura-t-elle. Tout va bien. Je t'aime toujours autant. »

Isolina pouffa de rire, même si cela n'avait rien de drôle pour elle, que toute cette situation ne respirait pas un brin de légèreté.

« On peut en rester là alors ? demanda-t-elle faiblement.

\- Non, on ne peut pas. Tu dois me montrer. Je veux te voir entièrement nue.

\- Ne regarde pas, demanda-t-elle une nouvelle fois. Je te laisse faire ce que tu veux, mais ne la regarde pas… »

Reena ne répondit pas. Elle posa un baiser sur son épaule, puis au creux de sa nuque, descendant tant bien que mal le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à rencontrer les premières aspérités de la peau pâle.

Isolina frissonna. Personne ne l'avait jamais touchée ou embrassée à cet endroit-là…

Ne pouvant aller plus bas, Reena remit sa tête sur l'épaule de la fille aux yeux bleus.

« Je vais enlever ton soutien-gorge maintenant », prévint-elle.

Ne rencontrant aucune protestation, Reena dégagea une de ses mains, essayant de trouver l'accroche du soutien-gorge. Elle fit son maximum pour ne pas trop toucher son dos, juste l'étoffe, se disant qu'il serait préférable de continuer à y aller par étapes. Elle resta donc collée à elle, ne regardant pas son dos pale et meurtri, bien qu'elle sentait déjà les montagnes qui recouvraient cette plaine laiteuse tout contre son corps.

Elle eut un peu de mal à dégrafer le soutien-gorge avec une seule main, et ça aurait sûrement fait rire Isolina si elle n'était pas occupée à garder les yeux fermés et à respirer en cadence, domptant cette peur irraisonnable qui se réveillait furieusement à chaque frôlement, ce dégout immense qu'elle avait concernant cette partie de son corps qui lui rappelait tant qu'elle ne pourrait jamais oublier son passé, qu'il était ancré en elle, sur elle.

Elle laissa Reena la mettre buste nu, bien qu'elle ne voulait toujours pas qu'elle regarde cette partie d'elle. Elle avait toujours un mince espoir, bien qu'il lui paraissait totalement dérisoire. Elle sentait plutôt que Reena voulait la dévoiler complètement. Et au fond, elle savait que ça allait arriver… C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles elle n'avait rien fait jusqu'à présent. Par égoïsme, un peu peut-être, pour se protéger, renfermer au fond d'elle-même tout ce qu'elle voulait qu'on ne sache jamais : les cauchemars, la peur, le sang, la douleur, la peine… Tout ce qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais revivre.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini de mettre son buste à nu, sa petite-amie ne fit plus rien, à son plus grand soulagement. Elle se colla contre elle et l'étreignit doucement. C'était tout alors ? Non, elle savait qu'elle ne s'arrêterait pas là… Elle ne s'arrêtait jamais avant d'être allée au bout des choses.

« On est toutes les deux nues, maintenant, dit-elle. Enfin, pour le haut…

\- Il me semble bien, oui… »

Elle ne dit plus rien, et un moment passa.

« Tu comptes rester comme ça longtemps ? demanda Isolina.

\- Jusqu'à que tu m'autorises à regarder.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu regardes.

\- Je sais. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il y ait ce genre de choses entre nous. Je te veux tout entière. Et ça fait partie de toi, tout ce qu'il y avait avant que je te rencontre… »

Tel un serpent, elle fit glisser l'une de ses mains le long de la hanche à la peau pâle. Elle arriva tout en bas du dos de son amante et entreprit de le remonter.

« N-Non ! » cria cette dernière.

Elle agrippa sa main pour l'enlever de son dos. Elle l'appuyait contre le matelas, ses ongles entrant dans la paume de Reena. La fille aux yeux verts ne dit rien. Elle observa juste Isolina trembler.

« Ça fait mal ? demanda Reena, curieuse et calme.

\- Non, répondit cette dernière. Plus maintenant… »

Et pourtant, elle avait envie de crier. Même un contact si tendre lui donnait plutôt envie que ce dos immonde soit lacéré, arraché, oublié.

« Lâche ma main, ordonna Reena, sereinement.

\- Je ne peux pas… »

La maitre de l'Air n'insista pas. Ou plutôt, elle se dit qu'elle allait devoir user d'autres stratagèmes de persuasion. Elle se mit à déposer de nombreux baisers sur la peau de son amante : d'abord son épaule, puis sa nuque, et son cou, juste derrière son oreille… Elle joua avec son lobe, sa main encore libre remonta le long du ventre d'Isolina pour se poser entre ses seins. Elle l'entendit soupirer paisiblement et relever un peu plus la tête pour lui donner davantage accès à son cou.

« Tu essaies de m'avoir avec des baisers ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui. Ça marche ?

\- Ça pourrait… »

Cependant, elle ne laissa pas Reena la caresser plus intimement. Elle recouvrit sa main de la sienne, passant ses doigts entre les siens pour la décoller de sa peau. Elle amena la main de son amante ainsi emprisonnée jusqu'à son visage et posa un baiser au creux de sa paume, la gardant contre sa joue et respirant calmement.

Au moins, Reena avait ce don-là. La calmer. Ça avait toujours été. Elle espérait que ça puisse continuer. L'autre fille ne dit rien, mais sembla se refermer davantage autour d'elle, comme une barrière protectrice et chaleureuse.

« Laisse-moi voir… lui demanda-t-elle encore une fois. Laisse-moi voir ce qu'ils t'ont fait…

\- C'est qu'une cicatrice… finit par dire Isolina, légèrement adoucie. C'est moche et ça n'a aucun intérêt.

\- Je m'en fiche…

\- Pourquoi tu veux la voir alors ?

\- Parce que je sais ce qu'elle représente pour toi… Je veux que tu me fasses assez confiance pour partager ce secret avec moi.

\- Ce n'est pas un secret… Tu sais déjà ce qui s'est passé.

\- Je sais et je t'aime. »

Isolina gloussa amèrement. Elle se retourna et coinça Reena entre elle et le mur. Sombre, blessée par le passé, elle l'embrassa agressivement continuant d'exercer une forte pression sur la main qu'elle avait pris en otage et plantant ses griffes dans la peau de son cou. Reena ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un son de douleur.

« M'aimer, hein ? la défia la fille aux cheveux de jais. Et qui est-ce que tu aimes, Reena ? Tu l'aimes aussi la petite fille qu'on a utilisée et détruite ? Celle qui a causé la mort de tant de gens ? La petite fille qui a tué tant de gens ? Parce que ça, c'est la vérité, Reena. Si tu m'aimes… tu aimes une tueuse. M'aimer… Est-ce que tu peux vraiment m'aimer ?

\- Isolina… »

Elle pleurait. Elle savait qu'elle pleurait. Elle n'y voyait rien. Elle ne pouvait que hoqueter et laisser les larmes couler en tremblant. C'était horrible toutes ces choses. Pourquoi les avaient-elles dites ? D'habitude, elles n'existaient pas. D'habitude, elles se taisaient, elles la laissaient vivre. Mais aujourd'hui… Aujourd'hui, elle n'en pouvait plus. Aujourd'hui, elle avait mal, elle avait terriblement mal et elle avait peur.

Elle avait besoin de Reena. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait aimer personne d'autre, elle ne pouvait faire confiance à personne d'autre, elle ne pouvait s'abandonner à personne d'autre. C'était soit elle, soit rien. Mais aimer cette affreuse chose, le pouvait-elle ? Elle ne lui en voudrait pas si elle ne pouvait pas supporter la vérité, si elle la détestait, si ça la dégoutait. Mais elle savait qu'elle n'en reviendrait pas indemne. Ce moment, ce terrible moment fatal et effroyable qu'elle avait tant redouté, c'était pile ou face.

Elle sentit deux mains glisser dans son dos et l'étreindre doucement. Elle ne put s'empêcher de poser ses mains sur les biceps de Reena et de la repousser avec un gémissement douloureux, comme si elle se débattait contre un ennemi ; mais l'autre fille tint bon.

« Shhhh, la rassura-t-elle en l'embrassant sur le cou où sa tête se trouvait. Je t'aime. J'aime tout de toi. Je t'aime… toi et ton dos, si c'est la question. »

Alors, Isolina pouffa de rire, tout en pleurant. Reena continua à embrasser sa peau, parcourant sa mâchoire tout en arpentant très délicatement et lentement sa chair de ses doigts fins. Mais c'était un contact qui se voulait réconfortant, pas un contact intrusif et curieux. Elle ne toucha plus son dos, et remonta plutôt ses mains le long de ses bras, attendant qu'Isolina se relâche un petit peu.

Et elle finit également par se détendre, se laissant tomber sur les genoux de sa petite-amie qui vint trouver ses lèvres en un baiser mou. Ses mains essuyèrent ses larmes sur ses joues pales. Isolina les recouvrit de ses propres mains. Elle ouvrit les yeux et contempla les émeraudes inquiètes et aimantes de sa petite-amie. Elle n'avait plus la force de lutter contre son obstination. Elle voulait tellement la croire. Elle espérait tellement qu'elle disait la vérité. Elle avait besoin de cette preuve de son amour même si ça la terrifiait. Parce qu'elle l'aimait. Elle l'aimait tant.

Elle l'entoura de ses bras, la collant à elle, alors qu'elle prenait de nouveau possession de ses lèvres. C'était peut-être un peu brutal et désespéré, mais c'était à la fois une preuve et une caution pour ce qui allait suivre.

« D'accord… finit-elle par lâcher, la voix encore faible et rauque. »

Elle garda les yeux obstinément fermés, mais elle sentait l'excitation de Reena. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'en avoir peur, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle venait de se faire duper, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait été faible par tendresse mais que ce n'était pas sa propre décision. Son étreinte se resserra encore un peu plus sur celle qu'elle aimait, comme pour lutter.

« Tu me laisses voir ? tenta de confirmer Reena, qui pouvait toujours sentir cette résistance volontaire ou non.

\- Je… »

Elle ne put finir cette phrase. Sa voix la lâcha, elle frissonna malgré elle et elle inspira fébrilement.

« Isolina… »

Reena tenta de nouveau de la détendre avec des caresses et un baiser. Puis, elle se retira, attendant la réponse.

« Encore, exigea Isolina.

\- Isolina… commença à grogner Reena, voyant là une nouvelle façon d'échapper à sa requête.

\- Embrasse-moi. Embrasse-moi et je te montre. »

Il y eut un vague hésitation de la part de Reena, mais elle finit par accéder à sa demande. Isolina soupira. Elle lui rendit son baiser, encore et encore. En profiter encore un peu. D'elle. De son amour.

Elle mit ses mains sur son cou, puis les laissèrent s'échapper sur sa hanche, sur sa poitrine. Elle sentit Reena tressauter.

« Isolina… commença-t-elle une nouvelle fois, grommelant.

\- Shhht, je sais. Laisse-moi faire. S'il te plait. »

Reena cessa ses protestations, mais elle mit ses mains sur le dos d'Isolina pour lui rappeler sa promesse. Cette dernière s'en souvenait. Elle savait très bien. Mais encore un peu de temps…

Elle essaya déjà de se contrôler et de ne pas retirer les mains de Reena de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle se colla simplement plus encore à elle, distrayant la peur par l'intimité, par le désir. Elle embrassa la peau de son amante, lui arrachant parfois quelques soupirs et gémissements, si bien qu'elle finit par retirer les mains de son dos pour la repousser délicatement.

Elle avait pris ses mains dans les siennes et la cherchait du regard.

« Je veux qu'on fasse l'amour, dit-elle, mais tu dois me laisser voir d'abord.

\- Tu promets ?

\- Je promets ? répéta-t-elle, confuse.

\- Que tu me laisseras te faire l'amour après…

\- Évidemment.

\- D'accord… »

Reena crut qu'elles étaient enfin arrivées à s'entendre, mais Isolina se pencha pour lui réclamer un nouveau baiser. Alors, la maitre de l'Air lui fit remarquer que ce n'était pas ce qu'elles avaient convenu.

« Un dernier baiser, exigea la jeune femme aux yeux bleus.

\- Isolina… grogna-t-elle encore une fois.

\- J'en ai besoin… C'est… pas facile… Je n'y arriverai pas sans. »

La maitre de l'Air s'attendrit infiniment.

« Je sais, lui dit-elle. Je sais que je te demande quelque chose de difficile. »

Alors, elle se rapprocha pour donner à Isolina le baiser qu'elle lui avait demandé. La jeune fille ferma ses yeux bleus et elle ne les rouvrit plus. Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux quand deux lèvres chaudes vinrent se poser sur les siennes, ni quand elle glissa sa langue dans la bouche de sa partenaire, ni quand elle posa les mains sur les siennes les tenant contre le matelas, ni quand elle recula à quatre pattes. Mais quand elle rompit le baiser, elle les rouvrit, plongeant ses yeux bleus tempétueux dans les deux opales vertes. Elle déposa un dernier baiser sur la joue de son amante et, ne pouvant empêcher ses yeux de lui jeter un dernier regard terrifié, se retourna.

Elle ferma de nouveau les yeux, se recroquevilla un peu malgré elle et s'agrippa aux draps comme pour se rassurer. Elle essaya de dompter autant son corps que ses pensées irrationnelles.

Ne me hais pas. Ne sois pas dégoutée de moi. Je t'en prie… Je t'aime…

Elle ne dit rien. Elle attendit. Longtemps, trop longtemps, elle attendit.

Reena fut figée un moment. Elle approcha une main hésitante de cet endroit maudit auquel elle ne devrait pas avoir accès. Mais c'était fini maintenant. Ce ne serait plus un endroit condamné. Isolina lui donnait l'autorisation. Alors, enfin ses doigts délicats prirent contact avec cette terre encore non foulée par l'amour, accompagnés de son regard curieux.

Elle vit alors ces innombrables bosses, recouvrant par une peau légère et immaculée toute la souffrance qui autrefois avait fait rougir et crier la chair de sang. Elle voyait tous ces replis qui se croisaient et se séparaient, comme un immense carrefour qu'on aurait enseveli sous des quantité somptueuses de sable blanc. C'était une toile d'araignée, épaisse et délicate, solide et ancestrale, qui gouvernait, maitresse d'un souvenir lointain.

Elle ne trouvait pas ça laid. Inhabituel, oui, mais ce n'était pas si affreux. Ce que la cicatrice représentait était affreux, pour Isolina ça devait être terrible d'avoir à constater chaque jour de sa vie durant que tant de souffrance était gravée dans sa chair ; mais elle n'était pas moche.

« Tu sais… » commença-t-elle, en déposant un baiser sur la cicatrice.

Elle se remit contre Isolina, lui chuchotant alors à l'oreille :

« Tu es très belle… Tu es magnifique… Et la cicatrice aussi est belle. Si elle n'était pas là, on ne serait peut-être jamais connues…

\- Mmm… C'est une façon de voir les choses… »

Reena posa ses mains sur les mains de son amante, desserrant ses poings de peur folle. Elle l'embrassa dans le cou.

« Je l'aimerai comme je t'aime toi, lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille. J'aimerai tout.

\- Tu ne m'abandonneras pas ?

\- Je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Jamais. »

Elle appuya sa promesse d'un baiser sur sa joue. Isolina se retourna alors et adressa un sourire presque timide à son petite-amie, avant de se jeter sur elle pour l'embrasser et l'étreindre passionnément. Une dernière larme s'échappa et tomba sur la joue de Reena.

« Tu pleures… fit remarquer l'ainée des deux.

\- Je suis contente. Terrifiée… Mais soulagée.

\- Isolina… »

Cette dernière la fit taire avec un profond baiser.

« Tu m'as promis que tu me laisserais te faire l'amour.

\- Mais tu pleures…

\- Si c'est que ça, je vais te faire pleurer aussi, comme ça on sera quitte.

\- Quoi ? »

Elle s'approcha farouchement de son oreille, pour lui chuchoter d'un air provocateur :

« De plaisir. »

Mais au lieu de faire ce qu'elle disait, elle se releva pour regarder Reena dans les yeux. Elle y vit une forme de perplexité.

« Il faut que tu me fasses confiance aussi… Je t'ai fait confiance pour mon corps, fais-moi confiance pour le tien.

\- Je te fais confiance ! C'est pas ça le problème.

\- Alors, il n'y a pas de problème. Laisse-moi t'aimer… »

Elle se mit à jouer avec sa bouche, usant de ses dents et de sa langue. Elle savait que Reena avait toujours un fond de nervosité. Elle était peut-être capable de voir ce qu'elle cachait, mais l'inverse était tout aussi vrai. Mais elle sentit dans l'intensité de leurs baisers et dans l'intimité de leurs caresses que cette nervosité s'évanouissait face à l'envie. Elle le sentait dans chacun de ses souffles, dans le moindre de ses mouvements, dans tous les contacts. Un instant, elle se recula imperceptiblement et ouvrit les yeux pour vérifier. Elle ne vit que désir. Ce fut court, un aperçu brusque et rapide ; Reena ne laissa pas sa bouche s'éloigner plus longtemps que cela.

Alors, Isolina lui rendit naturellement son baiser et déboutonna son pantalon pour l'en débarrasser. Peu de temps après, la maitre de l'Air était absolument nue en-dessous d'elle. Alors, elle se détacha de sa bouche pour s'emparer de sa peau. Elle mordilla çà et là la peau de son cou, elle prit possession de sa poitrine autant avec ses mains qu'avec sa bouche. Elle sentit le corps de son amante réagir davantage à son toucher. Sa respiration devenait plus irrégulière et forte, son corps s'ouvrait à elle et l'accueillait avec force.

Elle sentit la main de Reena glisser de son dos jusqu'au-dessous de sa culotte, le seul vêtement qu'il lui restait. Elle ne put retenir un gémissement quand elle sentit les doigts de son amante frôler son intimité échauffée. Et pourtant, elle savait qu'elle n'irait pas plus loin, ce qui la frustrait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

« Enlève-la… ordonna-t-elle peut-être un peu trop durement.

\- Impatiente ? se moqua Reena.

\- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point. »

Elle gloussa simplement alors qu'elle faisait glisser le seul vêtement qui les empêchait d'être toutes les deux nues au sol. Puis, elle crut bon de s'amuser sur le buste d'Isolina comme cette dernière s'était amusée sur le sien. Elle serra ses hanches et laissa glisser sa langue de son nombril à sa poitrine où elle joua des fruits du désir.

Isolina ne put retenir un léger cri et une sorte de réprimande en le nom de son amante, qui se débrouillait beaucoup trop bien. Elle voulait pouvoir donner du plaisir à Reena, mais en même temps, elle n'avait jamais tant désiré qu'on la touche, elle n'avait jamais tant voulu s'abandonner à quelqu'un, si bien qu'elle ne savait pas si elle allait pouvoir mener à bien la tâche qu'elle avait commencé et combattre sa douloureuse envie d'être pleinement satisfaite. Elle avait bien une solution intermédiaire…

Elle éloigna la bouche de Reena de son corps pour y apposer la sienne, puis colla tant leurs corps que l'on aurait plus pu distinguer où l'une commençait et où l'autre finissait. Mais surtout, elle colla leurs centres de sorte à ce que chaque frottement leur occasionna un gémissement de plaisir.

« Ça fait du bien, nota Reena, émerveillée.

\- Et encore, ce n'est que le début… »

Elle fit alors glisser sa main entre les jambes de son amante, jusqu'à s'introduire dans son intimité. Elle sentit un halètement perturbé émaner de sa propriétaire, alors elle releva la tête, soucieuse.

« Ça va ? lui demanda-t-elle, vérifiant qu'elle n'était pas allée trop vite.

\- O-Oui… C'est juste… tes mains sont froides.

\- Pas si froides que ça… Si tu veux mon avis, c'est plutôt toi qui es chaude, plaisanta-t-elle avec un sourire narquois avant de redevenir sérieuse. Mais s'il y a quoi que ce soit… »

Reena hocha la tête, comprenant les implications. Isolina hocha également la tête, sérieusement. Elle voulait faire ça bien. Elle observa Reena, quand elle commença à mettre sa main en mouvement, caressant une zone particulièrement sensible. La jeune maitre de l'Air ne put s'empêcher de sursauter et de resserrer son emprise sur elle, ce qui fit légèrement glousser la fille aux yeux bleus.

« Tout va bien, lui dit-elle, rassurante.

\- Je sais que tout va bien ! s'obstina Reena. »

Isolina gloussa encore une fois, puis l'embrassa, la caressant de sa main qui se trouvait dans ses cheveux. Elle se mit de nouveau en mouvement, instaurant un certain rythme cette fois-ci.

La jeune fille aux yeux verts commença à haleter, sa peau à se perler de sueur, et elle ne savait plus quoi penser tant elle ne comprenait plus ce que son corps faisait. Elle sentait Isolina sur elle, en elle, et…

« Ah ! Arrête ! » demanda-t-elle expressément, d'une soudaineté redoutable.

Non, là, c'était trop pour sa tête, pour son corps, pour tout… Elle ne pouvait pas le supporter.

« Pas maintenant… refusa Isolina. Juste… »

Elle fit un dernier effort. Et à ce moment-là, Reena se cambra de tout son long, laissant échapper un cri qu'elle avait sûrement retenu depuis trop de temps, avant de retomber mollement sur le matelas.

« … là », finit la jeune fille aux yeux bleus, retirant alors sa main de son entrejambe.

Elle remonta auprès de sa petite-amie, observant son visage rougi, sa bouche entre-ouverte et haletante, sa poitrine qui se soulevait en cadence et la fine couche de sueur qui recouvrait sa peau.

« Tu veux me tuer », finit-elle par lui sortir au bout de quelques secondes.

Isolina rit alors, s'allongeant à côté d'elle et embrassant son épaule.

« Tu es sûre que t'as pas utilisé ta maitrise du sang par inadvertance ? renchérit-elle. J'ai l'impression que je vais mourir…

\- Tu exagères, se moqua la maitre de l'Eau. »

Elle laissa quelques secondes passer, puis elle s'inquiéta. Et si Reena avait vraiment éprouvé un malaise ? Si elle n'avait pas aimé ça ? Elle se releva un peu, soucieuse.

« Rassure-moi, quand tu dis que tu as l'impression que tu vas mourir… c'est une façon de parler, hein ? Ou t'as vraiment pas aimé ? »

Pour toute réponse, Reena roula sur le côté et enlaça Isolina.

« Je t'aime », lui dit-elle.

C'était vraiment sa réponse à tout, hein ? Mais la jeune fille aux yeux bleus sourit, trouvant sa mignon.

« Je prendrai ça pour un « non » », répondit-elle, avec un sourire narquois.

Elles restèrent enlacées ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, durant lesquelles Isolina caressait les cheveux de Reena. Elle en profita pour ravir ses yeux, continuer à détailler chaque parcelle du corps nu de sa petite-amie. Elle s'aperçut bien vite que loin de l'avoir satisfaite, ça lui donnait envie de recommencer… Dans le fond, si Reena était en état…

« Arrête de me regarder comme ça… grommela la maitre de l'Air, en s'enterrant dans ses cheveux, gênée. J'ai l'impression que tu vas me bouffer. »

La fille aux yeux bleus explosa de rire.

« C'est dans l'idée », assuma-t-elle, avec un sourire narquois.

En instant, elle avait mis ses mains sur les fesses de sa partenaire, l'appuyant contre sa cuisse. Elle la mordit juste en-dessus du sein et Reena gémit.

« Prête pour un deuxième round ? lui demanda-t-elle telle une vile tentatrice.

\- Je crois plutôt que c'est ton tour. »

Malgré son envie de conserver la douce pression qu'Isolina exerçait sur son entrejambe, elle se releva légèrement pour surplomber sa petite-amie. Elle s'aperçut assez rapidement que ses bras tremblaient légèrement quand elle s'appuyait dessus. Cela la surprit, mais elle fit disparaitre le problème en s'appuyant plutôt sur ses coudes. Elle chercha le regard d'Isolina, et la mer turquoise l'invita. Alors, elle se pencha pour l'embrasser. Leur étreinte fut calme et douce, et aucune des deux ne ressentit le besoin de l'embraser pendant un moment.

Isolina mit quand même ses jambes autour de la taille de son amante, ressentant la nécessité de la garder tout proche, de profiter de chaque millimètre de peau qui lui était offert, de chaque caresse que les contacts occasionnait. Elle glissa ses mains dans les cheveux bruns. Puis, Reena se détourna de sa bouche et lui procura les mêmes soins qu'elle lui avait donné quelques minutes auparavant.

Alors toute enivrée de ses touches en à peine quelques secondes, Isolina la serra contre sa poitrine, son souffle s'échappant en soupirs de contentement. Ô combien elle avait désiré, rêvé, fantasmé cette intimité, ce contact, ces caresses, son amour. Mais elle n'aurait pu imaginer combien la chaleur amoureuse qui s'éprenait de son corps serait différente de ce qu'elle avait ressenti jusqu'alors. Pour la première fois, elle sentait qu'elle pouvait totalement lâcher prise, s'abandonner à ces mains et à cette bouche qu'elle désirait et qui la désiraient.

Puis, un peu essoufflée, Reena releva la tête. Manquant déjà affreusement le contact de ses lèvres contre sa peau, Isolina propulsa instantanément sa bouche vers la sienne. Elle tira sur sa lèvre supérieure, puis entra profondément en collision avec sa bouche. Surprise par la violence de la nécessité de son amante, Reena fut déséquilibrée et avança son genou, venant accidentellement buter contre l'entrejambe de sa petite-amie. Cette dernière tressauta avec un bruit étouffé.

« Oups, désolée, dit-elle en se reculant un peu et en souriant de manière désolée.

\- Pas grave, souffla Isolina, amusée par sa maladresse. Mais… Reena… »

Elle prit une de ses mains, qu'elle baisa avant de la guider vers son centre, la posant et la maintenant sur son sexe. Reena frémit. Elle sentait la chaleur et l'humidité à l'entrée de ce temple d'intimité.

« S'il te plait… » pria la jeune fille aux yeux bleus dans un murmure, frôlant ses lèvres les yeux à demi clos.

Reena fut intensément surprise de l'état dans lequel elle voyait Isolina. C'était comme si elle était gouvernée par une soif incontrôlable, quelque chose qui la dépassait et qui la rendait tellement vulnérable… Est-ce qu'elle était pareille quand Isolina la touchait ? Est-ce qu'elle avait aussi cette affreuse nécessité qu'elle la satisfasse ? Est-ce que tout son corps était noyé par le désir ?

Probablement.

Elle ne chercha pas à découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire. Elle embrassa la fille aux yeux bleus qui se mit à gémir de retrouver — enfin — le contact de ces lèvres chéries. Elle hésita cependant encore un petit peu avant de faire ce qu'Isolina lui avait suggéré. Ce n'était pas qu'elle était particulièrement mal à l'aise, seulement… on lui aurait dit il y avait quelque temps — ou même le matin même — qu'elle allait la toucher à cet endroit-là, elle n'aurait pas su quoi en penser. Et elle ne savait toujours pas quoi en penser.

Donc, elle arrêta simplement de penser quand Isolina lui répéta un « s'il te plait » quasiment désespéré. Elle savait une chose : Isolina lui avait accordé un plaisir qu'elle n'avait osé imaginé, et qu'elle n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à lui rendre la pareille.

Ainsi, elle décida de s'introduire en elle, gagnant instantanément en halètement satisfait de la part de son amante. Cette dernière se colla encore plus à elle, cherchant désespérément le plus de contact possible, lui intimant de la soulager.

Elle fit ce qu'elle put pour arriver à cette fin. Elle n'était pas tellement sûre d'elle, mais elle prenait confiance à mesure qu'elle observait les réactions de son amante. Elle crut étouffer sous la voracité de ses baisers, seulement sauvée par les quelques mots doux, glissés entre deux souffles courts, les quelques souhaits, des encouragements à continuer, à ne pas s'arrêter, surtout pas s'arrêter.

Ce ne fut pas long avant qu'elle ne jouisse, finissant à peu près dans le même état que sa petite-amie un temps auparavant. Cette dernière sourit à la fois malicieusement et joyeusement en voyant sa tête. Elle était un peu fière d'elle aussi. Un peu seulement, parce qu'elle était à peu près sûre qu'elle n'aurait pas persisté jusque-là si Isolina ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait. Enfin, elles auraient bien fini par trouver…

« Merci », lui dit la fille aux yeux bleus.

Elle allait lui demander la raison de ces remerciements — ne venait-elle pas de faire la même chose pour elle juste avant ? — mais elle ajouta :

« Tu peux pas savoir le bien que ça fait…

\- Eeeeh… Je suis à peu près sûre que si ? »

Isolina gloussa avant de se relever, se mettant à califourchon sur elle et venant poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Non, tu ne sais pas, lui dit-elle. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça avant…

\- Mais… je croyais que c'était pas ta première fois ?

\- Non, tu as raison, ce n'était pas la première fois… Ni la deuxième, mais… C'est la première fois avec la personne que j'aime vraiment. C'est… différent. »

Reena la regarda, un peu perplexe. Elle était même un peu irritée au fond. Elle avait détesté les précédentes relations d'Isolina. Toutes, sans exception. Et dorénavant, elle les détestait encore plus, parce qu'elle avait accepté d'être intime avec des abrutis. Encore que, c'était même pas ça le problème ! Elle savait très bien qu'elle était allée jusque-là, et elle n'était pas possessive au point de lui en vouloir pour ça. Non, ce qui la dérangeait, c'était qu'elle s'était encore faite utilisée sans que l'on considère ses sentiments.

« Pourquoi tu as accepté de le faire avec des personnes que tu n'aimais pas, Isolina ? finit-elle par lui demander. C'est… bizarre, même… dégoutant.

\- Tu veux vraiment qu'on parle de ça maintenant ?

\- Oui. Dis-moi.

\- Mmmm… Je les aimais, d'une certaine façon. Je me sentais… différente. Ils acceptaient n'importe quelle version de moi que je leur proposais. C'était un peu comme un contrat, tu vois ? Ils sortaient avec moi, en ne connaissant pas grand-chose de moi, je leur montrais ce que je voulais, et je me pliais à ce qu'une relation exigeait. Je me disais que ça allait bien finir par marcher… Que j'allais les aimer complètement, que je t'oublierais… »

Elle frotta son nez contre la joue de Reena, posant un baiser sur sa joue.

« Mais c'est toi que j'aime… reprit-elle. Ça a toujours été toi, ce sera toujours toi. Je t'aime… Je t'aime tellement, si tu savais. Et je suis tellement heureuse maintenant… J'aurais jamais cru que ça arriverait un jour, que tu m'aimerais et que je pourrais te faire l'amour… Merci. Merci d'être tombée amoureuse de moi et de m'accorder tout ça.

\- Arrête avec tes mercis… Je suis désolée d'avoir pris tout ce temps pour me rendre compte de tes sentiments… Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir…

\- Ça valait le coup. Ça a peut-être pris des années, mais ça valait le coup. »

Reena serra Isolina contre elle, un peu émue par tout ce qu'elle venait de lui avouer. Isolina lui avait déjà dit qu'elle était tombée amoureuse d'elle au collège — que ça ne datait donc pas d'hier —, mais l'entendre dire combien elle avait lutté contre ses sentiments, alors qu'elle avait toujours voulu qu'Isolina ne souffre plus jamais au vu de tout ce qu'elle avait déjà pu vivre ; ça la déroutait, ça l'affolait, ça l'attristait.

Une partie d'elle, un peu égoïstement sûrement, était pourtant contente que la jeune fille aux yeux bleus n'ait jamais réussi à se débarrasser de ses sentiments, puisque cela leur avait permis de se trouver, même si c'était bien plus tard. Et elle avait bon espoir de croire que cette fois, ça ne changerait pas. Elle rendrait Isolina heureuse et la protègerait d'une quelconque souffrance, car elle méritait une vie de bonheur.

Et finalement, Isolina se réfugia dans sa chaleur et s'étreignant l'une l'autre, elles finirent par s'assoupir l'ombre d'un instant, un instant paisible et chaleureux, bercé d'un repos étincelant.

* * *

 **A/N : Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Petite review ?**

 **On approche la fin de l'histoire (non, sans blague…) J'ai d'ailleurs terminé de l'écrire, je vous annonce donc que la ****fin officielle est au chapitre 30** **. Et oui, plus que deux mois maximum et on va se quitter…**

 **Mais naaaan, j'ai deux petites surprises (au moins). Du coup, je voudrais savoir, pour les bonus, est-ce que vous préférez que je les poste à la suite de l'histoire, histoire que vous ayez une notification, ou j'essaie de les poster en même temps que le dernier chapitre (au moins pour l'un des deux) et je vous mets un lien dans les notes d'auteur ? De toute façon, il y a un des deux bonus qui sera en dehors de cette histoire quoi qu'il en soit (mais je vous mettrai les informations quelque part, ne vous inquiétez pas. Si ce n'est pas ici, ce sera sur mon profil).**

 **Bref, donc, merci pour la lecture, et on se revoit le plus tôt possible ! En vrai, j'ai fini la correction et la traduction des deux prochains chapitres, j'attends juste les vérifications et corrections subsidiaires de mon bêta, donc avec un peu de chance, on se reverra un petit peu avant !**

 **À plus !**

 **Lion**

* * *

 ** _Réponse reviews « guest » :_ **

**-** **Fanmangas2** **: Coucou !**

 **Est-ce que je t'ai déjà vu dans le coin… Il ne me semble pas. Et si j'ai raison, bienvenue ! Et sinon, je te remercie quoi qu'il en soit de me laisser une review ! J'espère que la tournure que prend la relation entre Isolina et Reena te plait !**

 **En espérant te voir au prochain chapitre :)**

 **Lion**

 **-** **Loann37** **: Coucou !**

 **Heureuse année en prévision ? C'est sympa de savoir à l'avance :p**

 **Oh, il t'a tant plus que ça le dernier chapitre ? J'en suis contente. Ahah, oui, Isolina a eu un peu de mal à se retenir. Elle a de la chance, elle n'a plus besoin de le faire maintenant :p**

 **Je dirais pas qu'Isolina voulait jouer sur la jalousie de Reena… Mais je pense que tu as pu t'en rendre compte avec ce chapitre-ci, donc je ne vais pas expliquer davantage.**

 **Ouais, j'avoue que j'ai pas trop assuré avec Korra pour les derniers chapitres. Elle est un peu absente pour être honnête ou a une présence anecdotique. Mais je me suis rattrapée sur les bonus, c'est promis xD**

 **En tout cas, merci pour ta fidélité et tes reviews ! J'espère te revoir jusqu'à la fin :D  
**

 **À bientôt !**


End file.
